Number Wars
by Hawk00Refferencer
Summary: Numbers: emotion affecting cards that appeared worldwide; these are stories and adventures of a seperate Numbers Hunter, that lives under only one rule: Sky-High! - remade with more caution
1. Spirit Rising: SkyHigh!

Disclamer: I do not own "Yu-gi-oh"; it is an anime/manga/card game franchize created by Kazuki Takahashi; this is entirely a fanfiction story, any fan-made cards that do not exist in the official game will be noted at the end of each episode;

Any songs used will also have their authors mentioned, along with the media they were first used on;

Any references to real-world stories, movies, books, shows, fictional characters and other creations are purely and entirely made for entertainment and are not to be taken seriously;

Final notion: the following story includes several fictional Number cards; in addition to the above disclamer on their ownership, in case a fictional Number takes on the spot that is already taken in the official "Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal" franchize, it will be changed with other references; as with the official Numbers, the digits are not chosen randomly, but bear careful references;

That said, enjoy the show.

!

Dueling was always a thing of great importance. Card games now made such a great impact on society they were no longer considered childish or ridiculus. There were also certain stories involving supernatural phenomena that included Duel Monsters. Historic documents were never successful in verifying or confirming those phenomena ever occured, so those events soon became legends and ghost-stories.

It was the Xyz era of "Duelist World", an era involving the usage of Xyz monsters, special kinds of monsters that, according to the folklore, came into our universe through a wormhole. It was only a chit-chat glamour, nothing more than silly talk to explain the Xyz monster's odd properties.

That is, however, until one day, in Heartland…

Records speak of a powerful surge of energy, dark portals opening and many other crazy theories explaining this event. That day, from an unknown origin, a brand new kind of Xyz monsters came to be. A precise count of 100 new Xyz cards, never seen or recorded before, suddenly set loose all over the world. Those who came in contact with these new cards gained otherworldly abilities and were carrying markings that resembled common numerical symbols, which is why the cards were named: Numbers.

Heartland, a flourishing town of it's era, was in the middle of this event, and most Numbers were unleashed on that spot. The events occuring there were certainly of great importance, and telling what happened there would probably take at least 100 episodes of anime screening.

However, there was a nearby town in the same region of the world, that was also hit by this event:

_Sky(narrator): "It all happened that night. They say they came from another world."_

Sourand. (pronounce it as either Soul-land or Sorand) That's the other side of the medal. Many Numbers were set loose here, and many people were, in turn, infected by their influence.

The cards simply fell out of the sky, blank shiny cards that, upon human contact, gain their shape.

_Sky(narrator): "It was the beginning of a very long part in my life. I hardly saw it comming."_

In the civilic district, a young 17-year old was just entering his own doorsteps, when he heard something, a silent whisper, a tiny breeze if you would.

?.?.?: "Hm? (looks skyward) What is…?"

From the sky, a card fell down, dancing in the wind, before landing properly into his palms, which he stretched out to intercept it. The card, in his hands, was imageless.

?.?.?: "A card? What does it…?"

At first, that is. The next moment, the image of the card was slowly taking form, showing a black rim with what appeared to be a hyperspace design, the trademark of Xyz monsters.

A weird gleam appeared in the young man's eyes, as he observed the monster's appearance. The sight was apparenly too much, his head started to ache, but he could not blink. He could not breathe, either, for that matter. An odd, spooky aura surrounded the card, and him in turn.

_Sky(narrator): "It felt so odd… The power, the pain… I hardly knew there really were such feelings until then."_

He could only yell his lungs out, so the entire neighbourhood could hear him. It was a scream in agony, the card's influence must have caused severe mental pain. Mentioning of the onomatopaea of his scream would not be humane.

_Sky(narrator): "But… I don't regret it."_

That was the effect of the card that fell to him from the sky. It's almost poetic. For the young man…

Was called Sky Galen.

!

One month later…

Sunshine just passed through the narrow curtains of the windows. They barely hit the edge of the bed where he was sleeping. The guy lying on the bed was firmly asleep, neither the pillow nor the blanket were in their correct places on the bed, and the pose of the guy sleeping in there was also anything but anatomically correct..

There was a little odd alarm clock standing on a nearby shelf. It was cubic, mostly made of light-brown material and had exactly three silver rectangular plates on it's front, which is where the time was displayed. The part of the clock that was just above that was also a cuboid formation, closely resembling a face of a robot (this is without coincidence).

A small line of red digits flashed on the front plates, now displaying the numbers 06:30, with rapid intervals of beeping. Afterwards, what was apparently the radio sounded off:

radio?: "Wake up, Sourand! It's six-thirty in the morning, the weather calls for a regular walk in the sun outfit and the day just keeps calling for the birds to sing and the squrrels to cheek around. What a beautiful day! Any passionate electronics student and/or honorable duelist might wanna reconsider getting out of their sorry beds, get up and start living."

Still, the guy in the bed was immobile. Almost as if he was dead.

Radio?: "THAT MEANS YOU IN THE BLUE JAMMIES!"

At that point, the young man just twitched a bit, then rolled over to the opposite side of the bed, refusing to get up.

Radio?: "Sky-sama!"

Sky: "Ten more minutes, please."

I believe you already figured it out that the guy sleeping in was the same guy that found a mysterious card one month ago. Since this was not exactly his best moment, we'll save his physical description for later.

But, as for the "radio" that went off, it's eyes just opened up. The alarm clock next to the bed suddenly sprang to life, and started shapeshifting: the part that looked like a face… well, that really was the face of the robot. Out of the cuboid body, a pair of arms came out around the shoulder area, and a pair of small catterpillars emerged beneath the robot's body, allowing him to move.

The robot, Flint, only looked at the sleeping Sky with a very narrow-eyed glare.

Flint (**F**unctional **L**ong **I**ntegritty **N**umber **T**racker) really resembled a toy robot with light-brownish plates and a cuboid head with a pair of yellow eyes that had lids and vents so they moved a lot like actual eyes. Other features include a keyboard-like formation at the bottom of the head that was supposed to be his mouth (it was immobile, and while he talks, the mouth only flashes accordingly) and a pair of antenna atop of his head plus another pair where his ears were supposed to be. He had small arms and legs, ending with three-digit hands and catterpillar feet respectively, and his chest-plates greatly resembled three rectangular card slots, not to mention there were lots of small innactive slots, presumably innactive lights. Size-wise, he'd barely reach an adult man's kneecap, but considering it's size, the robot was quite mobile.

Flint: "(-_-) Geez, do we have to go through this every single morning? (jumps on the bed) Howdy-ho… I know just what to do to wake him up."

Flint looked down on his chestplates, noticing the time-clock was still flashing, now showing 06:31 time. In a blink, Flint changed the 6 on the clock… into a 7, then came in front of Sky's face, who was still pretending to be too sleepy to get up. He was using a merry tone when speaking to make his statement sound more humorous.

Flint: "Oh, Sky-sama…"

Sky: "('sleeping') What is it?"

Flint: "Look at here…"

As Sky just narrowly opened his eyes, he saw Flint's time display. To his horror, it now said 07:32

Someone in Sky's position would certainly take such a time at such a moment quite disturbing. In fact, it was shocking. He was wide awake in a matter of seconds… not to mention bug-eyed and panicking.

Sky: "(O.O) WHAT? That late already! Why didn't you wake me up?"

Within an estimated time of about 0,7 seconds, Sky got up (he was wearing blue jammies at the time), rubbed his eyes and rushed into the bathroom…

Flint: "Hehe, works every time."

… and within another extremely short period, pieces of clothing, most notably the blue jammies were flying out of the bathroom, and about 0,3 seconds later, Sky came running out, completely dressed up, in such a rush you could practically see the adrenaline driving through his veins. Anyway, we can now take a better look at our "hero":

Sky Galen is a 17 year-old young man wearing an unbottoned orange jacket that almost resembled a uniform, with a green shirt underneath that had an unknown logo strapped in blue, and a pair of jeans supported by what appeared to be a belt with many cases. He has deep green, wide eyes. His hairstyle includes mostly short, brown, solid-holding almost spikey hair, but the streaks on his forehead and around his ears were yellow-blonde, and a small line on the back of his neck slowly became black instead of brown.

Sky: "Geez, how could I let this happen, I never arrive late on purpose! Professor Sagawa will have my liver for this!"

While he was making a few last adjustments before the mirror, such as the position of his collar, or the smoothness of his shirt, Flint made a confession.

Flint: "Oi, Sky-sama…"

Sky: "I don't get it how you could allow me to oversleep like this, Flint! If I'm going down, I'm taking you with-"

Flint: "Sky-sama!"

Sky: "(looks at Flint) What!"

Flint then pointed at his time display on his chest. It first showed the regular 07:33 time, but Flint soon changed that into the actual timezone, and displayed it properly: 06:33. It's hard to tell from his robotic face, but he was actually smirking.

Flint: "Got you again, Sky-sama. Nothing wakes you up more than the feeling of failure."

Sky: "(O.O) Say what!... (-_-) I fell for that again. That's a mean trick, you old can opener."

Flint: "(upset) Don't call me that! I did you a favor, Sky-sama baka!"

Sky: "(!) You can't use 'sama' and 'baka' in the same sentence, you Green Gadget sound-alike!"

Flint: "(!) Stop yelling at me for beeing nice, you Card Flipper sound-alike!"

Sky: "(facepalms) Gosh, it's too early for this. (yaaaaawn) Anyway, I'm up properly. Great job as usual, Flint."

Flint: "Well I… (blushes) I knew you weren't serious about insulting me, Sky-sama."

Sky: "Whatever, let's get going."

Having said that, Sky left the room and went downstairs… Ignorring the bathroom in his way.

Flint: "Oi, you're not going to take a shower first?"

Sky: "What's the point? I already showered last night."

Flint: "(-_-) Geez, I'm not having this conversation again. Okay then, I'm comming!"

Flint moved around quickly with his little catterpillar-feet, and navigated his way down the stairs.

Sky's residence was the name for the entire house, sometimes simply called an appartment, due to it's humble size. Sky's bedroom was upstairs, along with the bathroom and a few more unused rooms, and the stairs led to a large almost wall-less interior featuring a complex of the kitchen, a large living room with a desk, a couch and a few sofas and a television, a hall that was the enterance and the exit, and the terrace that lead into the backyard. The simplest blueprints imaginable for a home. Despite his poor bedside-manners, the rest of Sky's home, other than his bed, was surprisingly clean.

Anyway, Sky turned on the TV, but this was only so that he had something to listen to while being in the kitchen. Flint was the one who was scrolling through the channels in search of a good programme, while Sky helped himself out and prepared a bread-slice covered with chocolate-hazelnut spread. That was about it, he ate it all in a single bite. He looked over at the table in the kitchen, which was covered in all sorts of objects: books, notepads, holographic varieties of the above items, a D-gazer, a set of keys, an odd amount of workshop tools, and most notably, a deck of Duel Monsters cards.

Sky reviewed his today's schedule of classes and put the books and notes on the requested subjects into the backpack.

Sky: "Let's see, that's Chemistry, Charge Physics, Dueling Development, 3D Technology, Effect Rulings, Cycle-tech… wait, I don't have classes on Cycle-Tech until Tuesday. (to Flint) Oi, Flint, you charged up yet?"

Flint: "(watching TV) In a minute, Sky-sama."

Sky: "Hurry it up, would you? Case-up and let's go. I don't wanna be late."

Flint: "Right, ri- Wait a sec, isn't it a bit early? If we leave now, school won't start for another hour."

Sky: "I'm not talking about getting in time for school, Flint."

Flint: "You're not? (-_-) Oh, right, 'the Thing', is it?"

Sky: "Got that one right. Gear up, time to fly."

Flint: "But I wanted to see the show all the way through…"

He was watching some kind of early-in-the-morning soap opera.

Sky: "You'll upload it later via Net-link."

Flint: "(hangs his head) I'm watching it now so I _don't_ have to upload it later."

Sky: "Either way, I'm leaving. You might as well stay home alone."

Indeed, he put the backpack on his back and started to walk for the door.

Flint: "Oi, oi, oi, Sky-sama, wait! (turns off the TV) Don't leave me here alone!"

Swiftly, Flint reached up for the table, grabbed the deck of Duel Monsters, and inserted it into an opening slot in his chest, boxing it inside himself. He then quickly followed after Sky, who was waiting at the door.

Sky: "I knew you wouldn't resist. Here we go."

They both exited the house, Sky locked it up, and went running into the street.

There was an old lady sweeping the sidewalk next door. She was about three thirds Sky's size and wore what appeared to be a brown household dress decorated with pearl-like accessories, and her hair was, naturally, pale and with only a few streaks of deep brown hair next to her ears. She was smiling all the time as she saw Sky march by.

Sky: "'Morning, Mrs. Bara."

Bara: "Good morning, Sky. Off to school, are you? Isn't it a bit early?"

Sky: "In a way. I have something to do something first. I'll see you later."

By this time, he was already on the sidewalk and running at a rapid pace. Flint jumped up on his backpack and attached himself to it like an accessory, and he waved to old-lady Bara as the both of them went out of sight.

Flint: "By now, landlord Bara-sama."

Bara: "You kids have fun."

Even as Sky was way out of reach, Bara was still observing him for a while before returning to her daily chores.

Bara: "What a nice fellow. Does he really think I don't know where he's going? (humms a merry tune) I wonder if he'll like the surprise I prepared for him today."

And so, Sky kept on running down the street, feeling as energetic as ever. The morning air did good to his lungs, it was as if he was jogging.

_Sk(narrator): "My name is Sky Galen. I'm 17 years old, and I live in the humble town of Sourand. That little guy on my back, that's Flint, a good pal I meet just recently. The old lady we just encountered was Bara, our landlord. She's a real sweetheart, mind you._

_A whole month passed since that night, and ever since little has changed. Flint came to my life about that time, and so did a new semester. There's three priorities in my life: school takes third place, studying was always something I was kinda good at… if I had put my mind into it. Right now, I'm a 2nd year student at the Sourand Dueling High and Engineering Instinute. Even though Engineering classes appear tough, I managed to get through it. Heck, I even became a demos (a volunteer assistant) on the Deck Systematics department."_

At a certain point in the road, Sky and flint came across a road that lead downhill. From their neighbourhood on, the whole city of Sourand could be seen as if it was an observation point. Despite him describing it as "humble", the entire town overtook almost the entire horizon.

It's a regular town you'd find nowadays, with buildings, railways, tram-stations, enviorment-healthy cars and lanes, in an aestetic sense, it looked like a little brother to Heartland.

The road before Sky was clear, no traffic, and it was leading downhill.

Sky: "Looks like we won't have to worry about traffic on our way to school. It was a good idea to leave early after all. What say you, Flint, feeling like wheeling up?"

Flint: "Hey, I might be little, but I'm not lazy. You let me worry about that, Sky-sama."

Flint leaped off Sky's backpack…

Sky: "Take it Sky-High, Flint!"

… and trasformed. It's arms thucked into the shoulder area, and a great series of plates and platforms exited his back while him catterpillars split into two segments, now acting as 4 independant units. 2 came up front, and 2 in the back, while the platforms that emerged out of his body like miracle-wardrobe shelves took form of a familiar vehicle: the entire body flipped and turned and remaind beneath the contraption like an engine of sorts.

In short, Flint bacame a skateboard. It was surprising how something that small managed to enter a form large enough to support Sky. There was a contraption on the upper part of the board that resembled solar cells, and as Flint spoke, this was the part that flashed accordingly.

Sky mounted the bord and Flint put it in gear.

Sky: "Oh yeah, spirit rising!"

With wheels beneath his feet, Sky was overjoyed to feel the wind against his face. With Flint charging up the board and make it move, it worked wonders in summoning a great speed that was moving Sky forward, especially now that they were moving downhill.

Sky: "Sky-High!"

By this time, they reached speed equal to that of a slow car. Sky was zig-zagging on the sidewalk a little out of sheer fun.

A few clicks later, the road straightened up, but this didn't reduce the speed the slightest.

Then, at one point, Sky noticed people gathering at one part of the street. He looked at the group curiously.

Sky: "Is something there?"

He then took out a small lens-shaped device, a D-Gazer, out of his pocket, and put it on his left eye.

D-Gazers allow Amplified Reality Vision, or AR-Vision, an entirely new plane of possibilities. The once lively town became even more magnificent, as things such as ads, lights, signals and the such were displayed mostly through this kind of vision. But most important, Duel Monster images.

What Sky could see in this way inside the crowd he was passing by was a lot of awesome scenes: monsters clashing. People were cheering as two duelists were matching skills. A giant monster that resembled a blue witch sitting atop of a huge deepsea fish commanded it's lower half to attack by spitting out an entire torrent of water upon it's enemy, which was a black-armored warrior wearing a trully massive necklace made of head-sized dark pearls. Another knight was kneeling next to this one, wearing white armor covered in blue gems. The torrent swallowed him entirely, and the few splashes remaining also hit it's owner. This was a female duelist with teal hair shaped like a swallow's tail (or maybe entirely like a whole swallow)

Duelist1: LP: 2600… 1600

For those who didn't recognize the above clash: it was **Evigishki Mind Augus** attacking **Gem-Knight Obsidian**. The surviving monster was **Gem-Knight Sapphire**.

The crowd was cheering out loud. Sky was also impressed by the scene, so he halted entirely in order to observe it.

Sky: "Cool, a duel!"

Her opponent was a male duelist, almost completely in black garments. He had black hair with blue lines running across it.

Duelist2: "That all you got?"

Duelist1: "I haven't lost yet! (draws) My turn, draw! (selects a card and plays it) I summon **Gem-Knight Garnet**!"

With pixels emerging, a new monster came up, this being a similarly designed armored warrior in red armor with a flame design. It took a proud stance. ATK: 1900/ LV4

Duelist1: "Might of the Gem-forces stand as one! I overlay the level four Gem-Knight Sapphire and Gem-Knight Garnet!"

This is what occurs when a duelist says that phrase: monsters are consumed and ultimately become searing orbs of energy, flying up in a helix formation.

Duelist1: "With these two monsters, I construct an Overlay Network: Xyz summon!"

A portal leading to an alternate universe opened up in the ground before her, and that's where the monsters flew in. A mighty flash followed their union into a new monster, which jumped out of the portal…

Duelist1: "United front, crush all things vile! Appear: **Gem-Knight Pearl**!"

And a new monster appeared as the crowd cheered: a massive Gem-Knight with entirely polished marble-like armor. It had 2 shining orbs orbiting around him, these being his Overlay Units. ATK: 2600/ R4

Her opponent was not all that happy to have an opponent like that.

Duelist2: "Oh shoot, an Xyz monster!"

Sky: "So cool! One of them is using Gem-Knights, the other the Gishki archetype. Those are legendary Terminus World clans clashing, just like in the story! Such an honorable match I must see!"

Flint: "Sky-sama, 'the Thing', remember?"

Sky: "Oh, right. Sorry."

Sky was back on track. He hated to leave these dueling grounds behind, especially when the duelists clashing were putting up a fight this big, but it took him little persuasion there was something even more important to him, so he kept on moving on the skateboard at great speed.

_Sky(narrator): "My number 2 most important thing is dueling. Might as well be number one, it's in my oppinion the best way of people expressing their souls and behaviour without real conflict. In a duel, even enemies become friends, and your monsters become important allies. I believe in an honorable way of dueling, which means an ideal situation where both players give their best at the same odds, by using honorable fight and defense tactics, without dirty tricks."_

Moving at high speed, Sky and Flint finally reached city central. Other than their neighbourhood, this area was highly urban, and traffic was never ending, since daybreak.

Right now, Sky and Flint were heading towards a crossroad that was flowing with cars and other vehicles. Just as they had it in sight, the light for the pedestrian section turned red.

Flint: "We better slow down, we'll never make it."

Sky: "No way, keep the speed up."

Flint: "HEH? But Sky-sama…"

Sky: "No buts, just trust me on this. We'll do this together!"

_Sky(narrator): "As for my most important thing in life, it goes like this: sometimes, as people learn how to live, and settle down, they forget certain values in life, like honor or dignity, and simply obey the flow of life and do whatever they did before out of practice. Instead of love, many people marry for money, instead of spirit many deals are made for more profit. I decided not ever to forget my own heart and spirit. And if by any chance this world tips me down and I fall, I just have to remember this inner strength. Many people don't believe in that kind of stuff anymore… But not me. That's my life's rule, as soon as they beat me down, I take that strength and rise up, higher than ever."_

He continued the high-drive, and just when he was going to reach the crossroad…

Sky: "My spirit's rising!"

… the cars stopped moving as their lights turned red, but the pedestrian light did not change color.

Basically, he jumped into the zebra crossing while the lights were still red…

_Sk(narrator): "To put it short…"_

Sky: "Sky-High!"

… and got to the other side by the time the lights turned green. He was so full of himself, he was boasting and almost yelling out his success.

Sky: "Yahoo! What did I tell you?"

Sky dismounted Flint and the robot took his own form again. By the looks of it, he was furious.

Flint: "We are NEVER doing that again!"

Sky: "What, you missed the Sky-High, Flint?"

Flint: "The cars missed us! Would it kill you to wait a few seconds like everyone else? You don't have to put your life at risk for that!"

Sky: "Maybe you're right, I kinda did go too far on that one. Okay, we walk from here, it's safer."

Flint: "Finally something we agree on."

_Sky(narrator): "First lesson on Sky-High: Always tend to do the right thing. Lesson two: Never give up. Make your heart strong. A strong heart can bring you back up, no matter how low you fall, and when you rise, you can only fly higher than before."_

Now, as for "the Thing"…

Instead of skating onwards, the tight and dense crowd of the Sourand central forced him to run the remaining way. Flint was hot on his tail, trying to keep up his speed with his catterpillar-legs. Whatever it was he was after, he wanted to get there fast.

Sky: "Inform me!"

Flint: "Signal's hot… and increasing! It's right behind this corner!"

Sky: "So we're just in time, alright!"

And with full spirit, Sky and Flint came to that corner, crossed it in a tight turn, and…

Sky: "We made it!"

Flint: "That's the spot."

… they simply looked at the other side of the street. There was a cafee bar on the other side, in the open, overlooking the street. Sky was trying to spot something there, but his eyes kept failing him.

Sky: "Oh no, I can't see through… Flint, help me out."

Flint: "Roger. Let's see… Aha, target found! It's right there in the corner."

Sky: "In the cor- WOAHA, I see her too!"

Sky blushed significantly when he spotted the so called target. They both spoke and behaved like they were on some kind of military mission. In truth, this is what Sk was after:

In the corner of the cafee, there was a girl sitting and reading a script of sorts.

From a strictly objective point of view, here's her description: a beautiful young girl with deep violet eyes, and dark, shoulder-length hair tied in a pony-tail. She was wearing a regular school uniform consisting out of a white shirt with pink sleeves and yellow lines crossing over the middle of it, as well across the sleeves, and a multi-layered semi-long skirt colored in a similar fashion.

In Sky's point of view… well, let's say he was blushing tremendously upon looking at her, even from the distance. In his version, he'd probably describe her hair as wonderful as the raven flapping of the wind in a starry night-sky, and her eyes as deep as the foreign reaches of the cosmos, compellant to the mystery of the mind that she holds, and a heart that radiates with such warmth that would make the sun blush. That's his version, anyway.

_Sky(narrator): "There she is. Keira Detroy, or Keira-chan for short. I admire her a lot. She's a seecond year student, like myself, but attends a parallel class. She is a straight A student, a demos on as good as all subject fields so far, and I think Student Council has already voted her the prettiest girl on the school. Despite all this, she never forgets to smile. It makes me happy every time I see that smile._

_She comes to this place every day before school first thing in the morning, to review her daily schedule and occasionally study. She gets up sooner than anyone else, including myself. She is so devoted to her studies it's beyond remarkable. I learned she likes Shakespeare and his work, and she has read as good as every historically valuable piece of work of every famous writer there is: Sun Tzu, Dante, Homer, Twain, Darwin, Einstein, even all Simback's stories. A lot of boys look up to her, and all girls want to be her friends._

_Anytime I get the chance, I get to this place and just observe her, just out of admiration. She talks to me on a regular basis, even smiles to me, but… I don't think she knows how I feel yet."_

You heard it. Sky was just standing on the other side of the street, looking at his crush, humbly hiding behind a street-pole in fear she might notice him.

_Sky(narrator): "Every morning, I try to pick up the courage to go over there and join her, but… every morning, I fail. Sky-High of mine has never prepared me for this kind of thing properly."_

Sky: "(blushing) She's so cute… And smart too… Like a godess."

Flint: "Sky-sama, I can hear you."

Sky: "I know, don't spread the word. It's hard enough for me as it is."

Flint: "Hmmmm…"

Flint looked at Keira, and from his distance, he could effortlessly zoom in on her appearance and scan it. However, his sense of understanding human attraction was next to poor, he could only estimate her general health and athletics, nothing more.

Flint: "For peeps sake, this daily routine is getting old, Sky-sama. If you like her that much, why don't you just go over there and talk to her?"

Sky: "Beacuse, I… I don't wanna disturb her."

Flint: "(hangs head) THAT'S your excuse?"

Sky: "She seems way too focused on her reading, I don't think I'd be doing any good if I bust in like that."

Flint: "That kind of thinking will bring Keira-chan into some other dude's arms."

Sky: "I know that! But the thing is… Say I actually do walk up to her, what then? I'm not sure if I'd make a good boyfriend, it's like she can do a lot better than me."

Flint: "Unless you get your act together, she will."

Sky: "Then that's fine, as long as she's happy! What makes her happy will make me happy, even if I end up miserable."

Flint: "(-_-) Honestly, Sky-sama, your logic makes no sense to me. The one time you really need Sky-High, it takes a break."

Sky: "It's not! It's just… I don't wanna use Sky-High in that way, that's all."

Flint: "Whatever, you're just too ashamed, admit it."

Sky: "(!) So what if am! I don't know what to say to her! (blushes) I… I wouldn't like it if she… gets mad or anything. It would be really bad for the relationship."

Flint: "She says hi when she sees you and smiles your way, which is good, but how is that a relationship?"

Sky: "(!-!-!-!) Listen to me, dice-head…!"

Flint: "Sky-sama, look!"

Flnt noticed a disturbance. When Sky looked at the other side of the street, he saw a few other girls with same uniforms approach Keira. They greeted each other, exchanged small talk, then Keira packed her things and they all left the caffee.

Sky: "Oh, rusts and buckets! She's on the move!"

Flint: "She's headed for the school! (transforms into a skateboard) Quick, I'll get us out of here."

Sky: "You're a life-saver, Flint."

Sky boarded Flint and let him drive him out, this time really heading for the school-grounds.

Before she got out of sight, Sky glanced in Keira's direction one last time and spoke his thoughts out loud.

Sky: "Okay… Tomorrow, for sure."

Flint: "You said the last time."

Right before the school, another student was on his way. He was using a bicycle as a matter of transport. He was the same age as Sky, but was wearing glasses and had messy, dark hair and brown eyes. He wore a uniform of the school, which was in fact an entirely blue shirt with long sleeves and a white collar.

Sky, on Flint-bord, was catching up to him a few dozen meters behind.

Sky: "Hey… Isn't that Toby?"

Flint: "I believe it is."

Sky: "Let's go greet him. Oi, Toby!"

The student glanced back to see who was calling him, and saw Sky approaching fast. Flint soon overtook Toby's bicycle and him and Sky were now moving side-by side.

Sky: "Morning, Toby."

(Note: none of the Toby's sentences have typos; he's just a stutterer)

Toby: "G-g-g-good m-m-m-m-m-morning, Sky-k-k-kun. How di-di-di-did it g-g-g-go with confessing to K-K-K-K-Keira today?"

Sky: "Ehm, not as well, but I'll get it right next time for sure."

Toby: "Why d-d-d-d-don't you just t-t-t-t-talk to K-K-K-K-Keira-chan when you see her in p-p-p-pers-"

_Sky(narrator): "That's a colleague of mine, Toby. He's about as an odd case as I am. He stutters a lot, so you have to be patient with what he has to say. It's suposed to be some kind of mental illness, but everyone is too polite to ask him what it is exactly. But he is a cool guy, really. An A-grade student, better than me at any rate, with a strong spirit and a prosperous personality. He might not know it yet, that trully is Sky-High what he's living with, an unbreakable will. Wish everyone else saw it the same way."_

Toby: "- and t-t-t-t-talk with her about uhm… Ab-b-b-b-b-bout…"

Sky: "I wish it was that simple, really, but I know what you mean. I guess I'm just not ready for it. (accelerates) Well then, stay out of trouble."

Toby: "See you in c-c-c-c-class today!"

They waved goodbye to each other. And Sky continued onwards, Flint's board-mode clearly outracing Toby's bike.

Meanwhile, in front of the school…

Sourand Dueling High and Engineering Instinute, or simply Sourand High, takes the shape of a regular shcool of it's time. And by "regular" in this time period, I mean a massive, park-sized complex of buildings stretched out and over like abstract architecture, with a great variety of institutes scattered around a great terrain that almost looked like a theme-park. At least the enterance of the school still retained the characteristics of your familiar school design, with a large front yard and a massive building with a clocktower that was encasing the entire rest of the complex like a huge wall. The front-yard was, as a result, quite large, friendly, with streams and small portions of grasslands, so it looked in a way like a park.

In short, it was a complex unrivaled by most other schools in the region, with the exception of those in Heartland perhaps.

A certain girl was awestruck when she beholded the entire institution at the enterance. She was so astonished, it was like watching the Great Wall of China. Her cute expression overwhelmed all other traits.

The girl was 16 years old, she had lime-green eyes and short, orange hair tied in twin-tails. She wore an identical version of a school uniform as Keira did previously. She was also holding a school-purse of sorts.

Her name was Enlil.

Enlil: "Amazing… I never thought they had schools this large, it must be an incredible view in there. I can't help it but to be excited on my first day here. I hope… (hangs head) I hope people here are all nice as well."

But, her feeling of awe aside, a moment of discomfort just followed. From her purse, what appeared to be ripples of dark mist spew fort.

She gasped.

Enlil looked at her purse, and watched the eerie darkness crawl about. It was only an ethereal existence, an aura, so only she could see it. It's presence made her uncomfortable, but she didn't seem unfamiliar with it. Rather, she was observing it like an unwanted ghost-relative.

Enlil: "No… No, please… I will definitely find friends on my own here! Please don't come!"

The eerie mist vanished, and she sighed in relief, holding her chest and calming her racing heart within.

Just then, another shock occured as Sky suddenly charged through there, at such a speed it brought up a powerful gust.

Enlil: "WAAAAH!"

Sky: "Sorry!"

At the speed of a bullet, Sky came all the way to school's enterance, and even performed a flip in order to skip all of the stairs leading up. That's when he broke suddenly, and Flint transformed into his usual self.

Sky: "Phew, what a ride. (thumbs-up) I feel Sky-High already."

Flint: "Maybe next time, you can feel Sky-High afoot."

!

Once inside, Sky proceeded to his locker and opened it.

Sky: "This again."

He took out an item: a hanging uniform shirt, of the same style as Toby's: entirely blue and thucky. Sky put his own jacket off, and put on his uniform, apparently, much to his dislike.

Sky: "Geez, those countries without a dress-code school system sure are lucky. This thing's scratchy, and smelly, and pocketless, and messy."

Flint: "Serves you right for not maintaining your clothing properly."

Sky: "I'm more comfortable in my own rags, is that so bad?"

Right after closing his locker, Flint signaled him again.

Flint: "Sky-sama, a word please."

Sky kneeled down to listen carefully to his small mechanical friend.

Sky: "Yes, what is it?"

Flint: "I didn't want to disturb your thoughts or anything, Sky-sama… But when we entered the school… I think I registered a faint Number signal."

Sky: "A Number? Here?"

_Sky(narrator): "Oh right, just recently, I became a Numbers Hunter as well. Flint here has special sensors that detect Number's presence. Little did I know this was about to become my first real hunt in weeks, so basically both me and Flint were still starting out."_

Flint: "That's right, it became hot as soon as we entered the school grounds. The signal is still faint, though, so I don't think anyone has detected it yet. But I'm a little concerned, the school's huge, if there is a Number here, then it could be held by anyone."

Sky: "Uhm, Flint, it's not that I don't trust you or anything, but… you remember what your last 'faint signal' was?"

Flint: "Heh? What do you mean?"

Sky: "You know… I was out getting eats, you said there was a Number nearby, we followed your senses, got into a junkyard, made a whole mess out of my clothes and stuff, and after a three-hour search, what did we discover? (-_-) You were picking up a signal from an old '95 radio box."

Flint: "(!) It's not my fault someone forgot to take out the batteries on that thing! You'd make the same mistake, Sky-sama baka!"

Sky: "Stop using 'sama' and 'baka' in the same sentence!"

Flint: "Okay, okay, I made a mistake back then, but that doesn't mean this signal is baloney as well."

Sky: "Well, can you be a little more precise?"

Flint: "Well… I know the signal came from within the 3 mile radius."

Sky: "(hangs head) Eh? (-_-) Why can't you be more precise than that, you old alarm clock?"

Flint: "I'm doing my best! Stop putting me under! At least I try!"

Sky: "HEH? (picks Flint up) You mean to say I don't do my part?"

Flint: "I don't mean to say anything. But maybe if you weren't so selective on your mood, you'd already have confessed to Keira-chan!"

Sky: "Listen, toaster-brain, you keep Keira-chan out of this! She's a very…"

And then, from behind him…

Keira: "What about me?"

Sky: "(O_O) GH!"

Sky looked behind him, still holding Flint like he was about to disassemble him. How surprised he was to see Keira standing behind him, blinking in confusion. Sky's expression, on the other hand, made him look like he was in the middle of swallowing a wood-log. It was an embarrasing moment for him.

Sky: "AG-AG- K-Keira-san? (tries to smile) 'Morning! Nice weather today, right?"

Fortunately for him, she didn't notice anything unusual. She just smiled.

Keira: "Good morning, Sky-kun. (to Flint) How's our little mascot toady?"

Flint: "I'm not a mascot, with all due respect."

Keira: "Sorry about that, Flint-chi."

That kind of smile would make even a robot blush…

Flint: "Uhm… Oh well, no one's perfect."

Keira: "Say, Sky… What was it you were saying about me earlier?"

Sky: "(blushes) Errr, I, ehm… I was just saying what a nice person you are, that's all."

Keira: "(giggles) Thanks, but you know… it's not polite to talk about other people behind their back."

Sky: "Ahm, right, I'm sorry about that."

Keira: "I'm just kidding. Thanks for the compliment, stuff like that helps me make it through the day. Anyway, I have classes now. (rushes) I'll see you around, okay?"

She waved goodbye, in a normal fashion, as she advanced away. Sky also waved back, but in a more… "melting snowman" kind of way.

Sky: "Right… Bye now…"

Flint: "That was a smooth ride."

Sky: "Shut up. And for future record, you're a mascot."

Flint: "When did I agree to that?"

Sky: "If she says you're a mascot, then you are one. If she calls you a monkey, you'll eat a a banana, understood!"

Flint: "Now you're just talking nonsense. By the way, don't we have classes as well?"

Sky: "(realizes) … Rust and buckets, you're right! (closes locker, then rushes) I promised Sagawa to prepare the classroom for the construction excercises!"

And so, he rushed into his own classes, a regular beginning of the day.

!

Meanwhile, in a classroom on the floor beneath…

Students were all sitting on their places, except for one, the pretty girl with twin-tails from before, who was standing before the whole class. Her name was written on the bord behind her: Enlil Hizuki.

Teacher: "Attention, class, we have a new student joining us today. Treat her with respect."

They were observing the new girl, some with awe, others in confusion, waiting for the new girl to make a statement herself. The girl was shaking in nervousness, and blushing a little. The act was obviously a little embarrassing to her.

Enlil: "Uhm… My name is Hizuki Enlil, and I'm… pleased to meet you all. (bows) Please… take a good care of me."

After that, she shily made her way to the nearest possible empty spot. A few boys were still looking at her, only she could not decipher the meaning behind their looks.

Teacher: "Well then, let us begin…"

Enlil sighed in relief as she took out her usual note-set.

Enlil: _"There sure is a lot of people here. I wonder if… If I'll be able to make friends here, with all these strangers. I shouldn't have made such a fuss about it."_

Just then, as the teacher was still holding her class, Enlil once again had a discomfortable moment: that eerie darkness that was flowing out of her purse earlier today returned, again as a dark aura of sorts. Apparently, she was the only one who noticed it, but it sure frightened her. She was afraid to reach into her purse simply because the aura was there.

Enlil: "_No… Not here, not now… Please…_ "

She thought she was whispering…

Enlil: "Please stop!"

… but apparently the entire rest of the room heard her as well. The teacher thought she was referring to her lecture, and so she paused for a minute. The entire rest of the class was looking at her, and she seemed as frightened as if she'd seen a ghost. By the time she noticed what the big deal was, she was already the central figure. She was deeply embarrassed, so she gasped.

Enlil: "I'm sorry, I… I'm deeply sorry."

Teacher: "I know the lecture is hard, so if you can't understand something, please raise your hand and ask properly."

Enlil: "Uhm… I will."

The lecture continued as usual, without scenes. Enlil could no longer see the dark mist crawling out, although the feeling of embarrasment has already left her at great discomfort, a cold feeling that rushed through her blood. No one seemed to make a big fuss about her recent scene…

… But there was a tall girl in the back seat, without books or notes on her spot, and chewing a toothpick. She didn't seem friendly. A short description: narrow eyes, messy, long, brunette hair tied in a ponytail, with one streak of hair covering her right eye, and the usual uniform stained with various tatoo-looking black markings.

She looked over to Enlil… and grinned.

!

After the class, in the caffeteria…

The lunch-room of the Sourand High looks in every aspect like a cross between your everyday caffeteria and a humble restaurant. No detailed description is required.

Enlil got her lunch on a pladder, what appeared to be a bowl of rice with peas, a bowl of soup and a soda. She was aiming for a free spot to sit, but she was still concerned about her scene earlier more than anything else at the moment.

Enlil: "That was a disaster earlier, I made a fool out of myself on my first day."

Just as she taught things could't get worse…

?.?.?: "Oi, Twin-Tails."

For some reason, she knew that was someone calling out to her. As she turned around, she could see the toothpick girl from before leaning against the wall, only she didn't realize it was her calling out to her.

Enlil: "Was someone… Calling me?"

As she walked ahead, she passed by the toothpick-girl…

And she tripped her with her foot, causing Enlil to fall down and drop her pladder.

Enlil: "WAH! (falls)"

It was quite a mess, barely a grain of food remained in the bowls. The rice and the soup got spilled all across the floor, and Enlil was just pulling herself up, holding her head.

Enlil: "… That hurt. What happened?"

?.?.?: "Oi, Snaps, you."

Enlil: "What?"

She looked up, and saw the grumbly face of the toothpick girl. The kind of face she was having, you'd pretty soon forget her gender. This rebel-student, named Bristy, was anything but a sight for soar eyes. Worse yet, she was accompanied by two more girls, both sharing a similar sinister expression: the one on her left had a round, blonde haircut with a spread tail, and the one on her right simple long dark hair with red highlights.

Bristy: "Your fall made my foot dirty. I think you should apologize."

Enlil: "I… I'm sorry."

On that note, Bristy burst into laughter (not in a good way). Seconds after that, the other two girls joined in.

Bristy: "AHAHAHAHAHAHA, did you hear that? The skum actually apologized! What a worm-dog."

Enlil: "Why are you… (looks at her pladder, almost crying) What have you done, my today's lunch… I already payed for it, how am I supposed to make it through the day without…"

Bristy: "You have bigger problems right now, Twin-Tails."

Enlil looked up again, and saw Bristy bent down to look her into the eyes. The poor girl was this close to burst into tears, and Bristy just gave her a glare like an evil queen (seriously, a few Fiend-type monsters would seem more friendly)

Bristy: "You're new, aren't you? My name's Bristy, and starting today, I'm going to be your worst nightmare, understood?"

Enlil: "But…Why? What did I do to…?"

Bristy: "We have a thing here called 'first impression'. And you, Twin-tails, you left a really lame first impression today, ergo the laws of nature allow us to pick on you."

That said, Bristy stepped on what was left of Enlil's spoiled lunch and proceeded to squash it before her eyes.

Ever thought bullying was bad? Try being bullied by a girl bully. Enlil felt hopeless at the moment…

And like that, the dark mist from her pocket started to spill out again.

Enlil: "No… No, please, stop it!"

Meanwhile, Sky was also looking for a place to sit on, carrying an identical pladder of food, and with Flint following next to his feet, trying to avoid stained places.

Flint: "Ewww, I hate this place, I always feel like there's something on my catterpillars, Sky-sama."

That's when Sky suddenly stopped walking…

Flint: "What's the matter?"

Sky: "Look."

… for he saw the scene occuring with Enlil and Bristy. Right now, she and her "bodyguards" were just cackling like witches while Enlil was still kneeling before them.

Flint performed a quick scan. He immediatelly recognized Bristy and her two followers: Edith, and Loxy.

Flint: "Looks like Bristy is out for it again."

Sky: "I can't believe people can just stand aside and watch."

Flint: "I don't recognize the other one, Sky-sama."

Sky: "Whatever, it's against my rule to stand idly by. Hold this!"

He tossed his pladder to Flint before marching forward…

… apparently forgetting that the pladder was larger than the guy he tossed it to.

Flint: "OI! Wait a sec! (grabbs it) Waaah… Oooh… Eeeehhh! (stabilizes) Phew. What am I, a cup-holder?"

For some reason, Enlil did not cry. At least, she was trying not to. Instead of looking at her bully, she insisted on holding her head instead, like someone was screaming into her ear at the time.

Enlil: "No, don't… I don't want to…"

Bristy: "What's the matter? So afraid you lost your mind? Hehahahahahaha…"

That's when Sky approached.

Sky: "You have nothing better to do, Bristy?"

Bristy: "(notices Sky) Huh?"

After giving her an angry glare, Sky kneeled down and helped Enlil up.

Sky: "Are you okay?"

Enlil: "I…"

Sky: "Don't be afraid. Here, let me help you."

The poor girl was still completely red in face because she had to supress all the tears, and having a boy help her up felt a bit embarrasing. Still, it was better than being yelled at by Bristy.

Sky: "There, all better?"

Enlil: "I am, but… my lunch…"

Sky: "Huh? (looks at the mess) Oh, that. That is unfortunate. Let's see, that's one bowl of…"

About that time, Flint rolled by, carying Sky's pladder in a similar fashion how the infamous Atlas is depicted carrying the world on his back.

Sky: "Hey, I got it."

He picked up his pladder, much to Flint's relief, and passed it over to Enlil.

Sky: "Here, take mine. It's the same menu."

Enlil: "What? But… I couldn't…"

Sky: "I insist. I can withstand hunger better than most people. It's my Sky-High that keeps me running. Go on, take it."

Hesitating, Enlil took the pladder of Sky's hands, and looked at his face. He was smiling, in a good way. In return, she blushed… a lot.

Enlil: "_What a kind person_… Th-thank you very much."

But the moment was broken all the sudden, as Enlil… she acted strangely… An image flashed through her mind…

**71!**

And the next moment, her eyes went wide, and she dropped the pladder again, which Flint managed to catch… again.

Enlil: "Excuse me!"

She ran away, out of the lunch-room, as if she just remembered something very important, leaving Sky, and pretty much everyone else, confused.

Sky: "What was that… about?"

Bristy: "You trying to look like sme kind of hero, Skydrop?"

Sky then turned his attention to Bristy. He was up for an argument.

Sky: "I could ask you the same. What's up with you and your squad of trolls, molesting everyone else as soon as you grab the chance?"

Bristy: "What I do with those weaker than me is none of your concern."

Sky: "It is if people get hurt! I know flunking first year was hard for you, but that's no excuse for taking it out on others!"

(according to a rumor, Bristy flunked the first year on purpose just so she could be the tallest one in class and bully others easily)

Bristy: "Flunking the year did not fall all that hard on me, it's all sticks and stones."

Sky: "It's sharp sticks and heavy stones to that girl. How can you be happy with causing all this trouble? That's… completely dishonorable!"

Bristy: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, yes, there it is, the D and H word. You're more of a fool than that poor soul, mister Honorable Duelist."

Flint: "Now wait a sec! There's nothing wrong with being honorable like Sky-sama! You have no right to talk that way!"

Bristy: "Some words comming from a walking toaster. You're both pathetic! You think this is some romance manga, where things like honor, pride and spirit make a difference?"

Sky: "Try being a duelist yourself and you'll see the difference! Or are you only too much of a coward to try?"

For some reason, this sentence picked a nerve on Bristy.

Bristy: "Oh no, don't go there. (spits the toothpick) This conversation is over. Edith, Loxy, we're leaving."

She was reffering to the two girls that were constantly following her. Like that, they all left the scene, leaving Sky in the middle of the mess.

Sky: "I only wish it was."

Flint: "We better not concern ourselves with that, Sky-sama."

Sky: "I am concerned, that's the problem. About both Bristy and the one she was molesting. I don't want her to make any more trouble, but… in a way, I kinda feel bad for her. She wasn't like that when we both first started out as freshmen one year ago."

Flint: "Right, I remember you telling me… She used to be a duelist like yourself, but gave up on it when she kept on loosing too many times. Was that it?"

Sky: "Yeah… But this other girl… I wonder why she ran like that?"

!

Enlil locked herself up in the girl's restroom. She was kneeling in a fetal pose in the corner, whimpering. It was only a miracle that she wasn't crying. She was just holding her head, shiverring like there was a ghost in the room.

Enlil: "Again… It's always like this, every single time… Why is everyone so mean to me? I never do anything wrong, and they just keep on… They just…"

In a way, there was.

Those dark tendrills kept on rising, a dark essence that was spreading like a cloud of germs, like a living mist. They were emerging from a certain spot near the sinks, their presence alerting Enlil even more.

A hollow voice aired through her ears. Hard to believe it, but that sinister voice was actually female!

_"You saw the truth of men. They have forgotten values of heart and spirit, turning against each other and harming their own kind. As you are now, you cannot survive in such a heartless world." _

The more the thing talked, the more frightened Enlil's face became.

_"You need my power to overlay your sweet nature, an agressive state that can withstand their cruelty. Use me. Let the Number take hold."_

Enlil: "No, wait, not yet… That person was just mean, but…"

Enlil had a flashback of Sky's aid in the mayhem.

Enlil: "… That other person was not mean at all. I don't want… I don't want to give up on hope just yet! Please, I beg of you… I will never show weakness again!"

That said, the tendrils withdrew and vanished.

Enlil sighed in relief.

Their starting point… was a card.

!

A few minutes later, Enlil got out of the bathroom, carrying a small deck-box in her hand. There was something in there that she both respected and feared. She couldn't take her eyes of it.

But, as soon as she stepped out…

Bristy: "Oi, Twin-Tails."

… There was Bristy, waiting for her in the lobby. There was no one else there. Naturally, this startled her, but Bristy showed no signs of aggression.

Enlil: "You… Don't tell me… Am I…?"

Bristy: "Don't worry, I'm not here to pipsqueak you now."

Enlil: "You're… not?"

Oddly enough, Bristy actually smiled at her in a modest sense.

Bristy: "Hey, look, I'm sorry about what happened before. I guess I kinda went too far. I wanna make it up for it. As a small token of my sincere apologies, I'll let you see something awesome."

Enlil: "What?"

Bristy: "(points up) Up on the roof. Care to chek it out?"

Enlil: "But… The class is about to…"

Bristy: "Come on, I insist. It won't be long."

That's when Bristy took Enlil's free hand started pulling her, thus leading the way. Enlil could not figure out how a person like that suddenly changed her personality within the past few minutes, but she didn't seem to mind.

Enlil: _"Perhaps… She's not a bad person after all…"_

What she didn't see was Bristy's sinister grin as she was leading her on.

!

Bristy lead Enlil up on the roof of the school, just as she promised. She lead her up the stairs, then opened the door for her that was leading into the open air.

Enlil saw a beautiful sight on the rooftop: it was a truly wide place, a large ground of flat concrete bordered by a long and tall fence of metal nets.

Enlil smiled and gasped on the sight. As she got closer to the net-fence, she observed the entire surrounding: in her sight, almost all of Sourand completely covered the horizon, and the city flourished in all it's colors, lively and breathing. The sight was so great Enlil completely forgot it was only a mere school she was in, but it felt like the top of the world.

Enlil: "Amazing! I can see the whole city from up here!"

Bristy remained by the door that lead back down into the corridor, and the following sentence… she spoke with a fake smile. Enlil was way to busy observing the horizon to notice what she was doing.

Bristy: "So, you like it?"

Enlil: "It's beautiful! I wonder why no one ever comes here? It must be so nice, having a private spot like this, on the fresh air. The breeze here feels so sweet it's…"

SLAM!

Enlil: "Huh?"

When Enlil turned around to see what Bristy was doing, she saw her holding the doorknob of the only exit, and the doors were sealed shut. She glared back at Enlil… this time with the familiar sinister grin.

Enlil: "What… happened there, Bristy?"

Bristy: "(grinning) The door just got locked."

Enlil: "What did you say?"

Enlil was a bit terrified on hearing that. Appart from that door, there was absolutely no exit point on the rooftop, not even a fire-escape. She immediatelly returned to the door and tried to open it by pulling the doorknob. It was useless. All along, Bristy only observed and cackled silently.

Enlil: "How can this be? The spot is great, but we can't remain here forever, we have classes comming up!"

Bristy: "That's the whole point… you stupid Twin-tail!"

Enlil: "What?"

Enlil looked again at the person for whoom she believed had a change of heart. Bristy once again had an awful sinister grin on her face, almost like a vampire. This started to trully horrify the poor girl.

Enlil: "What do you mean?"

Bristy: "Gosh, you're so naive! Did you honestly think for a second I changed my mind of you? My promise of making your life a living hell still stands!"

Enlil partially looked at her in horror, terrified of her words, and partially tried to open the door in vain.

Bristy: "It's useless. The reason why that door won't open for you is because I have two sidekicks blocking it from the other side."

Indeed, Bristy's usual two goons/friends, Loxy and Edith, were standing on the other side of the door, holding the doorknob from moving. Much like Bristy, they found this hilarious.

Enlil: "I don't understand, why did you bring me here?"

Bristy: "To make you miserable, of course. This entire little trip was only one big prank to get you isolated here with me."

Enlil: "But… why?"

Bristy: "Because I'm an expert bully, and you're an easy target, that's why."

Enlil: "But I'm…"

Bristy: "Save it. Unfortunately for you, I study my targets carefully, that's why I can pick the best method of picking on someone. Someone like you, for example, would certainly not stand to miss out class, would it?"

Enlil: "What did you say? (still trying to open the door) You did all this to make me skip class?"

Bristy: "Oh, you mean to tell me that's not terrifying you one bit? That awful feeling of making a terrible first impression on your very first day? Yelling out during class, making a mess in the hall, skipping classes altogether, I can already hear your file growing."

She couldn't deny it. Having to put up with something Enlil didn't do on purpose and get a on the black list of the teachers for the wrong reason was something that froze the blood in her veins instantly. She could barely breathe.

Bristy: "See? I knew I hit the right spot. In my book, if you stand out too much, you get the boot."

Enlil: "But… If you keep me up here… wouldn't that mean you'll be skipping classes as well?"

Bristy: "My, yes it does. Except I'm not such a crybaby student like yourself! I don't mind ditching school like this, I have no impression to make on the teachers whatsoever! You, on the other hand… Don't want them to look down to you, do you? Let this be a lesson for you!"

Enlil: "No! (keeps shaking the knob) Let me in! Let me back in, please! I can't afford to miss out like this, I just can't!"

She was shaking the doorknob and turning it over and over, up to the point where her hands started to hurt. This caused a lot of noise which only agitated Bristy even more.

Bristy: "Would you stop with all the CLINGING!"

That's when Bristy turned on the offensive. She pushed Enlil, and she fell hard on the ground, before her new nemesis. In the force of the push, Enlil dropped her deck box, which fell close to Bristy's feet.

Bristy: "Not comfortable, are we? Better get used to it, 'cause you and I will keep each other company for a long time now."

Enlil: "Why… Why are you doing this? I thought you were a nice person, I actually thought we could be friends…"

Bristy: "AHAHAHAHA! Friends? You and me, really? You know that's not possible, you're not in the position to make such an argument."

I don't have to mention how Enlil was trying not to cry, even though she so much wanted to.

Enlil: "But why… Why are you so mean to me? I never did anything to you."

Bristy: "On the contrary. You're just the kind of person I can't stand: a goody-girl that believes the whole world should be made out of sugar and rainbows!"

Enlil: "But I…"

Bristy: "Such freaks that can't see the clear picture… They just make me sick!"

As bristy paced forward, she accidentally kicked the deck box by her feet. She was curious about the object which she looked down at. The box was made of solid plastic, and had a few kitty and flower stickers on it's surface.

Bristy: "What is this? (picks up the box)"

Enlil: "No… My deck, that's…"

Bristy: "(grins) Well, well, well, what have we here? Looks like things are even worse than I though."

Enlil: "Please… Give that back."

Bristy: "I think not!"

She threw the deck-box with brute force right beneath her own feet, almost breaking it. The sight made Enlil gasp, which she tried to supress with her palm.

Bristy: "Another thing I cannot stand… are you duelists!"

That said, she put her foot up… and stomped the deck box. Only by a miracle did it remain in one piece, but Enlil, who kept surpressing her tears up until now, started to cry.

Enlil: "NOO!"

Bristy: "You know why I hate your kind so much? (squash…) It's because of what you did to the world! (stomp, stomp)"

Enlil was trying to grasp the deck-box from the ground, but Bristy kept stepping on it like it was a large bug, causing a large crack on it's surface with each blow. Enlil felt so powerless…

Bristy: "It used to be the law of the strongest! (stomp) Now it's a world of morons that settle everything with their lousy duels! (stomp) And people like me that never had a chance to get a fine deck never get a say in it!"

That's when Bristy kicked the box over to Enlil. The deck was fine, but the box was completely wrecked, so all her cards spilled forth and covered most of the floor before her. She could only tremble in horror. To think someone was capable of doing such a thing…

Enlil: "What have you done… This deck is my life… All my hopes and dreams, why…"

Bristy: "Oh, boo-freaking-hoo."

That's when Bristy did the unthinkable… and stomped the card nearest to her foot.

Enlil's gasp was so great she suddenly lost her strength to keep her head up. She hung it and glared down, her tears spilling all over her deck, and her hands shaking.

Bristy: "What's the matter? You finally gonna cry? Come on, entertain me, cry, cry you weakling!"

Enlil did cry, but she just managed to supress her voice from crying out loud. The whole evet was just too much for her…

Just then, a certain card started to spill forth a dark mist.

There was that gloomy voice again.

_"Use me. Let the Number take over…"_

Enlil: "… I don't care anymore. I really don't. I can't take it anymore."

The mist intensified, and covered the ground around her. Bristy could not see this mist nor hear the voice, so she thought Enlil was talking to herself.

Enlil: "If this is what the world is like... I really don't want to live in it. Do it. Do whatever you want, I won't resist."

That's when the mist climbed up Enlil's feet and covered her entire body, like a cloak of dark aura.

Worse yet, there was a sudden energy burst, and without even flinching, Enlil was surrounded by it, a power not from this world.

Odd things started to happen: like by magic, her enitre deck reassembled into an ordinate form and came into her hand, an event that pretty much confused Bristy.

Her tears suddenly dried… and her eyes turned hollow and narrow…

And most notably, there was a shining marking on her left shoulder: it looked like a dark blue set of lines and dots…

… forming the number 71.

Bristy: "Huh? How did you do that? Hey, don't mess with me, unders-"

Enlil: "You had your chance to run."

Bristy: "What?"

A little note: Enlil did not sound like her usual innocent, cuty-girl self. This time, her own voice was overcome by that gloomy voice that was talking to her, making her sound like she was possessed (a very correct comparison).

Enlil slowly got up, without lifting her head.

Enlil: "You wanted to hear me cry? Well… How about we make you cry first?"

Until now: she lifted her face and glared at Bristy.

Something was definitely not right, regardless of the sudden appearance of the dark aura and the number-resembling marking… Her eyes were much darker now, highlightened by deep shadows under them. Her expression… it was this horrible, awful, evil grin, much more frightening than that of Bristy. Like her, she giggled in a sinister fashion.

Bristy: "What kind of trick are you trying to pull? (BURST) BAAH!"

Out of nowhere, and without warning, Bristy was pushed and blown aside by what appeared to be an overwhelming windburst. She fell down in the same instant, like she was hit by a bull. The weather was sunny, without a cloud in the sky, there was no clue where that sudden gust came from.

Bristy: "What was that? (BURST) AAAAH!"

Another burst of sharp wind, this one hitting her right in the right cheek, so it was really like a slap. She collapsed immediatelly.

Enlil, or whatever it was that possessed her at the moment, simply laughed at the sight. She was still speaking by using that gloomy voice as a background.

Enlil: "Not comfortable, are we? Better get used to it, because you and I will keep each other company for a long time now."

In synch with the sudden bursts of wind, Enlil moved her hand accordingly. Bristy didn't even get to get up on her knees, and another burst of wind just pushed her sideways. Moments later, another one moved her backwards. Simple movement became a dificult task for her, it was like the air itself turned into a minefield.

Bristy: "What the… Who the heck are you?"

Enlil, smiling… no, more like laughing maniacally, replied:

Enlil: "I am but a shell. The voice of Number 71."

She pointed her hand at Bristy, and caused another powerful windburst…

!

Meanwhile, in the classes below…

Sky's current class, Dueling Development, had just begun. Sky was sitting in the front row, but even so, he was barely paying attention, so he focused on taking noties rather than listen on what the professor was really saying. He was probably the only student left that took down notes the old fashioned way, with pen and paper, as everyone else were using computers and some kind of handy holo-screens.

Flint was attached to his backpack for that while, acting like a lifeless accessorry.

At least, he was trying to, but then…

Flint's antenna atop of his head suddenly rose up, and started beeping in a rythmic ressonance.

Flint: "Meep, meep… (wakes up) Heh?"

The following statement, he made so loud the entire class could hear him:

Flint: "WAAAAAAAAAHH! Numbers alert! Numbers alert!"

Much to Sky's discomfort, that call caused quite a scene, forcing the teacher to halt the lecture. It would have been better if Sky's cellphone started to ring, this was, from his perspective, much worse. Everyone was looking at him like he was some kind of deliquent. And Flint kept on jumping and making noise like a meteor was about to strike.

Sky: "(!) GH!"

Flint: "Numbers alert! Numbers alert! There's a-"

Sky covered Flint's mouth the same instance, then tried to cover his guilt with a smile to the teacher, who was anything but amused. Flint was still struggling in his grasp, trying to speak up.

Teacher: "Galen-dono, is that yours?"

Sky: "Uhm… Errr… Kinda, yes."

Teacher: "Shut it down, would you? The class has only begun."

Sky: "Uhm… Yeah, I'd love to, but, I, errr… I must have gotten a call, that must be it."

I don't have to mention the other students were laughing out loud.

Teacher: "Is it important?"

Sky: "(to Flint) Is it? (Flint nods) I may need to take this one."

Teacher: "Very well. (points at the door) If you need to talk, take it outside. You're ruining my lesson."

Sky: "I will… I-I mean, I'm sorry, I truly am."

That said, Sky picked his stuff up (not including Flint, who moved on his own), and went by the door of the classroom, bowing in respect to the teacher along the way.

Teacher: "And if you intend to cause any more trouble, don't bother comming back!"

Sky: "I won't! I'm turly sorry!"

Sky closed the door behind him, and sighed deeply. When he turned to talk to Flint, he had more veins popping up on his forehead than you think was possible.

Sky: "Phew, what a scene… (to Flint) WHAT THE HECK, FLINT? MAKING ME LOOK BAD LIKE THAT? WHAT IS SO IMPORT-"

Flint: "Sky-sama, the Number!"

Sky: "Huh?"

Flint: "I sense a Number nearby! It's the same signal from before, it became active!"

Just like that, he forgot about the fact he was mad and turned serious.

Sky: "What, really? Here? In the school?"

Flint: "There's no mistaking it! Take both my arms if I'm wrong."

Sky: "If the signal became active, can you track it?"

Flint: "In a moment! (tracks, tracks) Hmmmmmmmm… That's weird, I'm getting a clear signal, but it seems to be about 15 feet above our current location."

Sky: "15 feet would equal 2 more floors, so that would mean… (looks at the ceiling) It's on the rooftop?"

Flint: "It's the only possible conclusion, Sky-sama. Do we go after it?"

Sky: "Well I can't go back to Development, that's for sure! Alright, Flint, our first real hunt! Aren't you excited?"

Flint: "Sure am! I must see Sky-sama on the field! But don't undermine the situation for a bit, Sky-sama, this is seriously dangerous."

Sky: "It better be. I've been practicing like a madman! (fingersnips) Okay, let's begin… the Number hunt! Lead the way!"

Flint: "Roger, Sky-sama! (rolls out)"

Flint put his catterpillars into high gear and started moving at a great speed down the hall. Sky followed up at a rapid pace, excited and full of energy…

!

Back on the rooftop…

An odd scene was taking place. The wind was acting crazy, bursts of it came in from all directions at random order at the same speed as an arrow. Bristy, who got caught up in this mess, was tossed around, left and right, like a ragdoll, by some kind of mysterious power as Enlil simply stood there, covered in that weird aura, and grinned.

Bristy barely the chance to get up, and another powerful burst simply overwhelmed her. She looked all beaten up in a matter of moments.

Bristy: "What the heck… Is going on here?"

The next burst of wind pushed her into the closed door, an impact no different than a 10-feet deep fall. Bristy realized she was close to the exit, and started banging the door as soon as she got the chance.

Bristy: "Guys, let me in! Something's wrong!"

The two girls on the other side, wondering what it was, let go of the doorknob in order to let Bristy in.

What they didn't notice was a sudden dark flash covering the doorknob after they let go. It was the same shimmer as the dark mist that covered Enlil.

Bristy kept pulling and pulling, but no matter how hard, the door wouldn't open.

Bristy: "Hey, I said let go!"

Edith: "But we did. What's the matter?"

Bristy: "This thing… Won't… Budge!"

Enlil: "You're wasting time."

Bristy: "What?"

Enlil: "(cackling) You're not going anywhere. Not by a long shot. (points her hand towards Bristy) Time you felt the pain of those you've been putting down all this time."

Angstious, Bristy could not explain, nor like the events occuring around her. Before she knew it, the wind around her suddenly increased speed. It was swirling around her.

In a matter of moments, a whirlwind, a small tornado formad around her, doubtlessly due to Enlil's influence. It picked her up, then tossed her sideways, and into the metallic fence that served as the rooftop's border. The impact was so great that the fence bent on the outside, leaving an imprint.

!

Edith and Loxy could hear Bristy's whimps from the other side, unaware what kind of force could cause such a painful event.

Edith: "What are you waiting for, open it up!"

Loxy tried to, but no matter how hard she pulled, the doorknob remained stiff and the door wouldn't open. That dark mist had it glued together.

Loxy: "It won't open!"

Edith: "What do you mean? Hurry up and get Bristy out of there!"

It was about then that Sky and Flint came running from the stairway of the corridor. Sky saw Edith and Loxy struggling about the lock atop of the stairs, and instantly realized something was afoot.

Sky: "This way!"

Him and Flint both went up the stairs, where they met up with the girls, both of which looked terrified with the situation.

Loxy: "What are you doing here?"

Sky: "Nevermind that, what is going on?"

Edith: "We don't know. Something's wrong out there, and Bristy, she's…"

Sky: "Alright, stand aside!"

That's when Sky grabbed the doorknob, and started pulling it. He made no more progress in opening it than any of the girls before, except maybe for the fact he tried leaning his foot against the door. He almost fell down the stairs when his hand slipped, but managed to regain his balance before things got way out of hand.

Sky: "No good, it won't open."

Flint: "Is it locked?"

Sky: "There's no lock on these doors, more like it's sealed."

Flint: "Sky-sama, the Number holder is out there, I can sense him. But… With our only access route blocked, I don't see how we're gonna get near it."

Sky: "Ghh… Hmmmmm…"

Sky looked around a bit, much to the girl's confusion, like he was searching for something. He stepped down and got to the bottom of the stairs, still looking around, until he noticed… a window.

Sky: "(smiles) Not all routes, Flint."

!

It was a turn of events, and now it was Bristy who was terrified, even though she hated to admit it. But when she tried to move sideways upon seeing Enlil approaching, she realized… she couldn't. One of her bracelets ended up stuck into the fence like it was thornwire. She could neither move her hand from the spot nor remove the bracelet properly.

Bristy: "Oh no… (panicking) No, no, no, come on!"

Enlil: "Having problems?"

Bristy gulped when she saw Enlil approach. Enlil still had that sinister grin on her face, and the mark of 71 was still glowing on her shoulder.

Bristy: "Alright, I get your point, now leave me alone, you freak!"

Enlil: "Like you were going to leave me alone? You cannot be trusted, force is the only thing you and the rest of this heartless world respond to."

She put her hand up, pointing it into the sky.

Enlil: "The world shall be purged with divine winds."

Bristy: "What divine winds?"

Bristy was almost too afraid of looking up to see what she was conjuring. But when she did, she saw the sky above them suddenly turning dark and cloudy.

Enlil: "Winds carry clouds, and clouds bring storms. Do you know what happens to a human body when hit by lightning, while attached to a perfect wire-net conductor?"

Bristy: "N-no…"

Enlil: "Then… Let us find out."

Out of nowhere, a dark storm was forming above them…

!

Thunder crashed in the distance, and some kind of weird energy impulse just shortwired the entire school, creating a massive blackout. Lights, computers, and most other devices simply shut down.

This includes the classrooms. All student's computers simply turned off, much to their dismay.

"Hey, what the…?"

"Power's down?"

"My entire log for today is gone!"

"Hey, look outside!"

Those that did so saw the shrouds of a great, dark cloud in the sky, enveloping the entire school.

!

Students on the outside were looking skywards, their sight directed at the Sourand High rooftop. There were two things they were observing. First:

"When did the sky turn so dark?"

"A storm? In bright daylight?"

"Where did it come from?"

And second, after a while of searching…

"… Hm? Hey, look, there's someone climbing up the walls!"

With many gasps and bug-eyed stares, the students noticed a very special person trying to climb up the school walls, mimicking Spiderman's skills in a way.

"What is he doing?"

"Has he gone mad?"

"Is that a student?"

Those who had recording devices with a zoom function used them to get a closer look at the person. How surprised they were to see a Sourand uniform and a small robot attached to the back of the student that was climbing.

"Hey! Isn't that Sky?"

"The robot guy? What is he doing?"

"He's gonna get himself killed!"

Moments ago, Sky got out through one of the windows he found in the coridor, and then proceeded to this act: he was wall-sneaking and wall-climbing, using windows, exhaust pipes, beams and anything else he could find in order to keep his footing.

If you think this sounds easy, here's a comparison: the building has 8 floors, and he was about to reach the top!

Flint was tightly holding to his shoulders, observing the spinning ground deep, deep below them like a frightened kid (who wouldn't).

Sky: "I hear we… (climb) brought up… (climb) the wrong kind of attention."

Flint: "(scared for life) Sky-sama, whatever you do, don't look down! If we fall from this heights, we'll die for sure!"

Sky: "You think I'm unaware of that? Keep me posted, pretend it's a rock-climbing attraction."

Flint: "Right… a rock-climbing attraction on 100 feet above sea-level with bristling winds slapping us silly! Whatever made you do such a thing?"

Sky: "If what you told me about the Numbers was true, it would be really bad if we left this alone. But if the Number thinks we'll back down due to a little heights…"

Flint: "A LITTLE?"

Sky: "… it might as well think again. I'll hunt that thing with pride!"

He reached the edge of the wired fence on the rooftop. That surface was much easier to grab and hold than the edgeless concrete.

Sky: "Alright, the rest here is smooth-sailing. (proceeds) Here goes: spirit rising!"

Enlil was still holding her hand up, apparently awaiting a thunderbolt to come down, much to Bristy's horror…

Bristy: "No… please wait!"

Enlil: "It's useless to negotiate. You will…!"

… right when Sky made a final leap into the solid ground.

Sky: "Sky-High!"

Enlil: "Huh?"

Bristy: "What the!"

After a difficult climb, Sky finally reached the top of the building, and got a solid surface under his feet. His sudden arrival sure surprised the two girls that were there.

Sky: "Phew, that wasn't so bad."

Flint was so stiff in fear he fell right off Sky's shoudler. He didn't move at all, he just fell, like a statue.

Sky: "Come on, pull youself together."

Flint: "R-r-roger…"

Sky: "So now, where is this Number?"

Sky's first sight was:

Bristy stuck on the fence.

Sky: "HEH? B-B-Bristy?"

Bristy: "What are you nimrods doing here?"

Sky: "(O.o) Wait, Bristy's the Number holder? Well that fits."

Flint perfrmed a quick scan of her in his POV, but all his sensors and detectors reacted normally, without alerting him of the Number's presence.

Flint: "Negative, Sky-sama. My sensors can't confirm it."

Sky: "Not her, huh? Then who else is- (sees Enlil) HEH?"

Enlil seems to have cooled down on the sight of Sky. She spoke with the normal voice and the dark aura has apparently left her presence, this includes restoring her usual face expression.

Enlil: "You are… That boy from before?"

Sky: "You? You, errrr… What are you doing here?"

Flint scanned her as well, running pixels of dana from top to bottom. At one point, he detected the mark of 71 on her left shoudler, and all the sudden his scanners started to beep and meep like crazy.

Flint: "Aha! Number located!"

Sky: "What? Wait, she? Really?"

Flint: "No doubt. That girl there is holding a Number."

Sky: "I can't believe it. (to Enlil) Uhm, you, errr… you okay there?"

Flint: "(drops) You ask HER if she's okay?"

Sky: "I'm just trying to be polite. (to Enlil) I didn't properly introduce myself earlier, sorry. My name is Sky. What's yours?"

Enlil blushed when she was asked that. She was so ashamed that she could not even look Sky in the eyes when she replied:

Enlil: "E… Enlil's the name."

Sky: "Enlil, right? You… don't happen to know anything about…"

Bristy: "Oi, Trash-brains! Don't you see what's going on? She's the source of this mess!"

Sky: "(!) I'll deal with you later, after I sort things out with this Number!"

Bristy: "With what? A Number?"

Enlil: "Num… ber…"

That's when the gloomy aura, and the voice, returned in Enlil's presence.

Enlil: "(Number's voice) So, boy… You are aware of my existence, are you?"

Sky: "You're kidding… That's what a Number sounds like?"

Flint: "Sky-sama, the routine!"

Sky: "Uhm, right. (to Enlil) You're a Number, are you not? What are you doing to Enlil?"

Enlil: "(Number's voice) I'm protecting her, what else. I am all she has in this harsh world."

Sky: "Harsh world? What kind of nonsense have you been filling her mind with?"

Flint: "Numbers twist the minds of those they posess. There's no telling what the Number told her."

Sky: "Then we… We must hunt it!"

Just then, a mysterious glow appeared in one of the small boxes on Sky's belt. It was comming from his deck, and he pulled out the card that was causing the glint, in wonder.

Sky: "This is… The light…"

Enlil: "(Number's voice) That light… So, you're holding a Number yourself?"

Sky: "Eh?"

Flint: "Sky-sama, I believe the best bait to lure out Numbers are other Numbers?"

Sky: "It is? In that case… (to Enlil) If you want this Number, you'll have to win it in a duel with me! In return, I demand you let go of the mind you corrupted!"

Enlil: "(Number's voice) How amusing. Fine, I'll have you taste the bitter- (normal voice) No, plase stop! I… I don't wanna duel! This person was very kind to me, I don't want to harm him!"

Sky: "_She's resisting?_ Oi, Enlil, was it?"

Enlil: "Uhm… Yeah."

Sky: "The thing you gave in to is no good at all. And it won't leave until you accept to duel me."

Enlil: "But I…"

Sky: "Trust me! Duel me like you would duel Bristy here, without holding back!"

Bristy: "Hey, I'm right here!"

Sky: "Dare yourself, Sky-High!"

Enlil: "What? Sky-High?"

Bristy: "Pih, again with that nonsense…"

Sky: "I will not let you finish what you started without unless you do so. In order to get back at Bristy, you'll have to get through me!"

Enlil: "You? (looks at Bristy) But this person, she… (Number's voice) You asked for it, then I'll blow you both away in the same breath!"

Enlil, or whatever was posessing her, tossed a small device from her waist, this opening up in mid air. It looked like a frame with a holo-screen, and it attached to the device on her wrist.

She then picked a lens-like device, a yellow D-Gazer, and put it on her left eye, at which point the device on her arm opened up into a proper D-pad model Duel Disk.

Sky: "We got her on the roll! My first hunt, this is so exciting! Come on, Flint!"

Flint: "Roger!"

Flint leaped up…

Sky: "Let's hunt, Sky-High!"

… and transformed in mid-air. His arms clentched close to his torso, and the shoudlers expanded, now revealing 5 slots. Is head turned upsode down, and his catterpillars hid on his back, where the robot opened up and revealed an already prepared deck of cards. In this form, Flint attached himself to the device on Sky's left arm, his now turned head turned towards Sky while the 5-slot contraption pointed the other way.

In short: he turned into a Duel Disk for Sky to use.

Sky: "Duel Disk- set!"

Sky then took another device from his belt, a lens of sorts, which opened up and turned into a device that resembled a solid earphone with a vizor. It had a yellow lens, and Sky put it instatnly over his left eye and ear.

Sky: "D-Gazer- set!"

The surroundings, from their point of view, became full of pixels, and swallowed into a scene of augmented reality.

Sky: "Duel target- lock on!"

_"AR-Vision- Link Established."_

In order to follow up, Bristy also pulled out a pink D-Gazer of her own and put it on.

The field was set:

Enlil&Sky: "Duel!"

Enlil: LP: 4000

Sky: LP: 4000

Sky: "Even if it's against a Number, we should still keep things clean. Ladies first, I'll go second."

Flint's head was now located on the right side of Sky's left wrist, so talking to him felt like talking into a watch.

Flint: "HEH? This is no time to be acting polite, Sky-sama! Take it seriously, would you?"

Sky: "You be quiet. I'll hunt this thing in my way, with an honorable match-up."

Enlil: "My turn then. Draw! (draws, observes her hand) _Do I really want to… I mean, I don't want to hurt him. _(the Number reacts, hurting her) Gh! I'm sorry! I won't hesitate anymore!"

Sky: "Huh? What's wrong with her?"

Enlil: "I summon **Aerial Striker**!"

Before her, the many pixels formed a massive card of a monster, which emerged in a 3D model. It was an odd creature, a bipedal warrior with a bird's head, and talon-like arms and feet, carrying a crossbow in each hand. Clothe-wise, it seemed to be of near east, perhaps Arabian origin. ATK: 1000/ LV3

Enlil: "Now I use it's ability: when Aerial Striker is Normal summoned while my field has no other monsters, by discarding a monster (dicards a card) I can double it's original Attack points!"

With the discarded monster lost somewhere in a void space (this is merely a symbolic display, it was still in the Graveyard), Aerial Stiker's eyes flashed, and it's musclemass simply doubled, along with it's size. ATK: 2000

Sky: "A monster with 2000 points in the first turn? That's… That's…"

Bristy: "Bad news, that's what."

Sky: "That's so awesome!"

Enlil: "Huh?"

Bristy: "(mad) What the heck is your problem? She's the enemy, you're not supposed to be impressed at a time like this!"

Sky: "You be quiet! If you can't respect your opponent or the game, that's your problem, but I'm not like that! No matter if you win or loose, you should always try and enjoy the game, that included respecting your opponent."

Enlil: "(blushes) _He called me… awesome."_

Bristy: "You don't respect what you must defeat, you baka!"

Flint: "I'm with her on this one, Sky-sama baka!"

Sky: "Whose side are you on? And stop using 'sama' and 'baka' in the same phrase!"

Enlil: "Uhm, I… (picks a card) I set a card and end my turn! (sets)"

A massive card appeared before her, pointing forward and face-down.

Sky: "Alright, here goes. Time for my practice to pay of, I'll definitely hunt that thing down! That's the way I live: Sky-High! (draws) My turn, draw!"

He observed his hand for a while. He found monsters of a familiar kind, but to his dismay, none of them had above 2000 Attack points.

Sky: "Hmmm, I don't seem to have a monster that can match hers in strength."

Flint: "Then the move is simple, we go on the defensive."

Sky: "Hmmm… No, not exactly. I can't match her strength, unless… (plays a card) I summon **Wind-up Soldier**!"

His summoned monster looked both funny and intimidating: it was a green mechanical soldier with a V-shaped cranium and with large lobster-like hands that looked like wrenches. He had a golden key stuck up it's back, and moved at a great velocity like a true fighter.

Soldier: "Haaaaah! (battle stance) Zenmai! (ATK: 1800/ LV4)"

Enlil: "A Wind-up monster? What was their trait again?"

Sky: "Next, the Continous Spell card, **Wind-up Factory**, activates! (plays it)"

The activated spell appeared out of many pixels before him in it's massive state. Curiously enough, Wind-up Soldier was in the artwork.

Sky: "So, from now on, anytime a Wind-up monster triggers it's effect, this card fetches another Wind-up from the deck to my hand."

Flint: "Okay, we ensured hand superiority."

Bristy: "Are you kidding? That toy soldier cannot defeat her monster!"

Sky: "Wait and see. I activate Wind-up soldier's monster effect!"

On his cue, the key on the Soldier's back started to spin rapidly, until it reached the speed of a whirlwind, causing the Soldier to steam up and yell out in power as a result. His hands started to produce massive embers of orange fire.

Sky: "Wind-ups can perform their effects once while their face-up on the field, but that's all I need. And by winding this guy up, he gets a little power boost! Attack points: plus 400, level plus one!"

Soldier: "Zenmamamamamamai! (ATK: 1800… 2200/ LV4… LV5)"

Sky: "And Wind-up Factory's effect… (a card slides out of his deck) Fetches another Wind-up to my hand. (picks it) I select Wind-up Juggler. (shows it)"

Enlil: "So it has more power than my Aerial Stirker."

Sky: "Here goes! Wind-up Soldier, attack her Striker!"

Soldier: "Mai!"

The soldier flew up (literally, like a superhero), then dove down and launched the flames from his hand like a pair of fireballs, aiming at Enlil's monster.

Flint: "No, Sky-sama, wait!"

Bristy: "Are you blind? She has a face-down card!"

Sky: "YEIKS! I forgot!"

Enlil: "A face-down? My trap… (the Number surges) Ghhh… I know, I know! I reveal my Trap card: **Magical Cylinder**! (the card flips)"

Sky: "What, that card?"

Soldier: "AH!"

Enlil: "This card stops your attack, then deals damage to my opponent same as that monster's Attack points."

Enlil's card summoned a pair of parallel barrels with a large question mark on each of them. One barrel absorbed the fireballs directed at the Striker, and the other barrel, by unknown means, spat the same attack out, this time directing it at Sky.

Sky: "No way. (gets hit, and blown back) GYAAAAAAH!"

Sky fell down hard on the floor, only his bones were not as damaged as his pride… or his Life points.

Sky: LP: 1800

Sky: "(gets up) I didn't see that one comming. That dishonorable card of all…"

Flint: "What dishonorable card? That was a clear counter!"

Sky: "Right, but that card comes from the very dawn of Duel Monsters, it's effect and reversal power are way too powerful in today's measures!"

Enlil: "What? Too powerful?"

Bristy: "What are you talking about? You just can't stand the fact a girl beat you to it, you so called honorable duelist!"

Sky: "(!) I'm not taking lessons from you, you lousy Harpie Lady sound-alike!"

Bristy: "Your entire concept is a baloney and you know it! How are you supposed to beat your opponent if you don't use strong cards?"

Sky: "Just because you can't understand it doesn't make it baloney! The real fun in a duel doesn't come from single card kills or strong effects, but from super combos you put together with your average cards! A real duelist would understand, let me know when you change your mind!"

Bristy: "Pih, like hell I will!"

Enlil: "Uhm… Bristy-san, you were a duelist?"

Bristy: "Like you care!"

Sky: "Don't mind her. She quit dueling long before she even started understanding it. But I'm not like that! (picks two cards, grins) That little backfire was a nice little trigger, for whenever you bang me down, I rise back up, even stringer than before. That's what my Sky-High is about! (sets them) I set these two down. Turn end. Then, during End phase, Wind-up Soldier cools off, and his stats return to normal."

Wind-up Soldier's flames died down, and the steam simply vanished, leaving the Soldier in a hanged, exhausted state, in which he was breathing out loud and deep. The little key in it's back slowed down drmatically, and when it ceased to move, it shattered into pixel-dust.

Wind-up Soldier: ATK: 2200/ LV5…. ATK: 1800/ LV4

Enlil: "An honorable duel? Sky-High? What is that? (Number surges) Wait, no! I won't hesitate, I promise! It's my turn now. (draws) I draw! And I summon **Breather Snatch**!"

Her new monster appeared out of the ground, smashing it up with it's arrival. It was an odd creature: a green-furred lion or some other kind of bulky feline, but it's neck was much shorter, so it's face seemed to be growing out of it's chest. The face was odd as well, more ogre-like than lion-like, and with a disproportionally large mouth. It's mighty howl sounded like a distant storm. ATK: 1400/ LV4

Flint: "She has more monsters than us! If both attacks hit, we're finished!"

Sky: "Don't worry, I have a plan."

Enlil: "I attack your Wind-up Soldier… with Aerial Striker!"

On her cue, her birdman marksman leaped up, and aimed it's crossbow at the soldier beneath him, who was eager to intercept the attack. The Striker shot many dart-like arrows down…

Sky: "That attack won't hit! Let me show you… what combos are all about! I reveal my trap: go, **Zenmairch**! (the card flips) This card bounces Wind-up Soldier back into my hand!"

Before the attack connected the Soldier simply vanished, so the darts hit the ground beneath him instead.

Sky: "Also, I can special summon another Wind-up from my hand to replace him: introducing, **Wind-up Juggler**!"

A new monster emerged on Sky's field. It had an odd X-shaped design on it's head, large hands (that had fingers, unlike Soldier), but had a large spiral spring instead of legs. Like it's partner, it also had a wind-up key in it's back. It spun rapidly, then put both arms in a pose against it's foe.

Juggler: "Hrrrrrr-Ha! Zen! Zenmai! (ATK: 1700/ LV4)"

Enlil: "Huh? Another one?"

Flint: "That's it! Wind-up Juggler can instantly destroy the monsters it fights with! After her attack backfires, we can destroy the Striker, then regain field control with Wind-up Soldier."

Enlil: "Still, by destroying that monster, I can deal massive damage. Aerial Stiker, resume attacking!"

Her monster pointed it's other bowgun at Sky's new monster.

Sky: "You got it wrong. Didn't I tell you I was about to perform a combo? Other Trap, open: **Zenmailstrom**! (the card flips)"

Flint: "EH? What the…?"

Sky: "Zenmailstrom's effect allows me to tribute my brave Wind-up Juggler…"

Before them, the Juggler turned red, imploded and disassembled into parts…

Sky: "… in order to re-summon the Wind-up Soldier!"

… but the parts reunited and flashed like a supernova, a display out of which the Soldier emerged once again, attaining a battle-stance against Enlil's side.

Soldier: "HuAAAAAAH! Zenmai! (ATK: 1800/ LV4)"

Enlil: "But why?"

Bristy: "You traded one Wind-up just so you can replace him with the one that you already used before? What's the point?"

Sky: "Because Zenmailstrom's other ability summons another monster from my deck. Another Wind-up, that is, as long as it has the same Attack points as my Soldier. (picks a card in his deck) I choose **Wind-up Knight**! Appear!"

Sky slammed the card on his Duel Disk (Flint's chest/back, actually), and his new monster appeared. Sky's new monster was also a warrior. A fully armored knight, also resembling a toy soldier, with a short sword and a shield with a gear symbol on it. His call was the deepest among all the Wind-ups so far.

Knight: "Hoh! Zen-zanmai! (ATK: 1800/ LV4)"

Bristy: "Another lame monster!"

Enlil: "I must not hold back! Striker, attack him again!"

The Striker already launched another series of flashy darts upon Sky's new monsters.

Flint: "Now what, Sky-sama?"

Sky: "Here comes the good part! I activate Wind-up Knight's monster effect!"

On his signal, Wind-up Knight stood before the Soldier, and the key on it's back started to sipin like crazy, reaching the speed of a ventilator. This made him put his shield up, tiny compared to the attack that was comming.

Sky: "By winding him up, Wind-up knight can block and negate an attack directed at a Wind-up monster! Go, Wind-up Break!"

Knight: "ZenMAI!"

He leaped in the intercept course to the attack, and his leap summoned up a forcefield that completely engulfed the arrows…

Knight: "Zen-zen-zen-zen-zen… Zenmai!"

And he pushed back and disintegrated the attack. Then, as he dropped down to the gound, the key stopped spinning, then shattered into pixels, and the Knight hung his body in exhaust and started breathing heavily.

Enlil: "Amazing…"

Bristy: "All that trouble just to negate an attack?"

Sky: "Not done yet. There's still the effect of Wind-up Factory, and it… (takes a card from his deck) Allows me to fetch Wind-up Kitten into my hand."

Enlil: "So much happened."

Sky: "Cool, right? You tell me, which is better: my combo, or should I have used a lame tactic and play an attack negation trap or something?"

Enlil: "I must say… That was a cool move! (the Number surges) GhhhhH! No, please… forgive me, I won't… GAAAH!"

Sky: "What' going on?"

Flint: "I suspect the Number is opressing her inside her mind. We must act quickly, or it might get serious."

Sky: "What did you say?"

The dark mist that enveloped Enlil's body was seemingly causing a lot of pain on her behalf. It was as if someone invisible was pressing her head together.

Enlil: "Wait… I… (picks a card) I set a card, turn end."

Sky: "That cowardly Number is only causing trouble. Alright, this time we'll bring it out, no matter what!"

Flint: "Now you're talking, Sky-sama!"

Sky: "Okay, let's hunt that thing! Sky-High! (draws) My turn, draw! (plas a monster) I'll introduce… **Wind-up Kitten**!"

His new summoned monster was, really, a mechanical kitty with tiger stripes. It also had a wind-up key on it's back, and a cute little necklace with a gear emblem on it. She purred and winked, performing a cute motion.

Kitten: "Nyaaaah. (winks) Zen-nya! (ATK: 800/ LV2)"

Enlil: "A kitty? It's so cute…"

Sky: "I use the effect of Wind-up Kitten! By winding her up, she can bounce a monster my opponent controls back into your hand."

Kitten's key wound her up, spinning at the speed of a windmill, which caused the kitty to produce an odd bubble out of her mouth.

Kitten: "Zen-nyaaaaaaaa…."

Flint: "That's it! We can get rid of that annoying Aerial Striker by bouncing it back!"

Sky: "No, wait, if we bounce back the Striker, she might call him back and use it's effect to power it up again. It's better we clear the field this way: I choose to bounce… Breather Snatch!"

Kitten: "… mai!"

And the Kitten blew the bubble forward, which has grown to a significant size by now. The bubble, containing a similar coloration effect as an oversized soap-bubble, surrounded the large Breather Snatch. Inside, the beast tried to break it's way out, to no avail, and then the bubble just… shrunk and vanished, floating over to Enlil's hand, where the card materialized.

Enlil: "It's in my hand?"

Sky: "Alright! And now, thanks to Wind-up factory…"

A card slid out of his deck, and he picked it up.

Sky: "… I can fetch… Wind-up Warrior. (reveals it while smiling)"

Enlil was almost hypnotized by Sky's performance. The moves he made, they were more than simple effects, it was like he linked them all together into a perfect combo. It was not even the fact that he was winning that astonished her, but the fact how happy he seemed when he played them.

Enlil: "_Amazing… Sky-kun is so amazing. Even though I'm loosing, I'm… actually… enjoying…"_

She didn't even finish her though. A dark mist enveloped her again, and it was once more as if the mist was hurting her.

Enlil: "No! Stop it! I was just… GHHHHHH!"

It was painful to look. Something in her own deck was causing her pain.

Bristy: "Pih, what a crybaby."

Sky: "Alright, that does it! I'll bring it up! Hey, Number, I have an opponent for you! "

Enlil could narrowly squint, when she tried to see what Sky was about to do next.

Sky: "I'll show it to you… My Sky-high! I overlay the level 4 Wind-up Soldier and Wind-up Knight!"

Soldier&Knight: "Zenma-MAAAAAAAAAAI…!"

Both of his monsters were consumed by, and ultimately became masses of shining energy: Soldier's became brown, and Knight's became yellow. The two forms of energy spiraled around each other and flew up in a helix formation.

Then, beneath these, a massive portal opened up, revealing an entire universe full of stars beyond. Both of these now formed Overlay Units flew into this portal…

Sky: "With these two Overlay Units, I bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"

… and something else came out. Something massive.

Sky: "Appear, mechanical Budha:** Wind-up Zenmaister**!"

It had the same essential toy-parts and wind-up keys as the first two, but this monster was way more serious and had a much more terrifying display: it was a large machine that looked like a robot united with some kind of triangular platform with boosters, really looking like a meditating budha-like pose.

The new monster released a powerful mechanical battle-cry, and two Overlay Units were orbiting around it. ATK: 1900/ R4

Bristy: "An Xyz summon? How the heck did a pipsqueak like him get to Xyz summon first?"

Sky: "My super combo ace! Due to Zenmaister's ability, he gains 300 extra Attack points for every Overlay Unit supporting him. In total, that is Wind-up Zenmaister: Attack points: plus 600!"

Wind-up Zenmaister: ATK: 2500

Sky: "Alright, now we have the big guns! (looks at Enlil's side) But, she still has that face-down. My last attempt to overlook it ended in a disaster. But I'm getting smarter, I won't fall for it again! (picks a card) I play the instant Spell, **Mystical Space Typhoon**! (plays it) It's effect is a bit too powerful, but it can protect my comrades from harm. It's power simply destroys your face-down card!"

A powerful twister formed out of the played card, this landing right atop of Enlil's set card, and disintegrating it. The breeze also seemingly dispelled the gloomy mist that was covering Enlil, allowing her to see what was happening.

Sky: "Now that that path is clear: Wind-up Zenmaister, attack Aerial Striker with Spring-up Knuckle!"

Now powered up by it's own effect, Zenmaister swung it's fist, and it almost detached from his body when he executed the punch, the only thing holding it in place being a very long, green spiral-spring. The knuckle attack was overwhelmingly powerful, and the Aerial Striker was completely busted up from the impact, after which it's image shattered into pixels.

Enlil had to brace herself from the force of the impact.

Enlil: LP: 3500

Sky: "And while we're on the topic… Wind-up Kitten attacks directly!"

The kitten then leaped forward, like it was skipping fluffy clouds, and perfromed a flip forward while in mid-air, ultimately slapping Enlil with her tail.

Kitten: "Nuuu-nya! (strikes)"

Enlil: "Ow!"

Enlil: LP: 2700

Sky: "And it doesn't end here."

Enlil: "What?"

Sky: "Wind-up Monsters can only use their effects once while they're on the field. But, my good friend, Zenmaister here can aid them a little. I activate Zenmaister's monster effect!"

While the Kitten was resting on the ground from her attack, Wind-up Zenmaister rose up and gathered energy. One of it's Overlay units flew towards him, and he absorbed it through one of the wind-up keys on it's throne, which started spinning.

Sky: "By consuming an Overlay Unit, one monster I control switches from Attack mode to face-down Defense mode. Afterwards, during the End phase, he can flip it again. Wind Over!"

The spinning of it's wind-up keys surged a lot of energy into Zenmaister's hands, so he pointed one palm at the Kitten next to him, who curiously looked back. Almost by magic, Zenmaister fashioned a new wind-up key that gently landed before the Kitten, then mysteriously picked her up as she meowed, and in a flip, both items turned into a face-down card.

Bristy: "What's the point in that?"

Sky: "The point is, Wind-ups can only use their effects once while they're face-up on the field."

Flint: "However, with Wind Over, they are set face-down, and as such, they can use their abilities again once they are flipped back up. It's like rewinding them, really."

Zenmaister withdrew his hand, and resumed his pose.

Zenmaister: ATK: 2200

Sky: "Because it has lost an Overlay Unit, Zenmaister also looses 300 Attack points. But, as I end my turn like this, it's ability flips Wind-up Kitten!"

The now face-down card flipped up, and the Kitten sprung up, joyful and jubilant, with a brand new key on her back.

Kitten: "Nyaaah. Zen-nyah! (ATK: 800/ LV2)"

Sky: "Now we can use her ability again to bounce enemy monsters!"

Enlil: "That was… Sky-kun, that was beautiful!"

Sky: "Eh?"

Enlil: "You make dueling look so easy. Those combos of yours, they're… (blushes) They're so…"

Sky: "(O.O) Ahmmmmm… Thanks, I appreciate it."

Enlil: "Even though the circumstances demand us to be serious… It is… It is really fun playing with you."

Sky: "Well, that's the whole idea of Sky-High. I can't have fun in a duel unless I respect my opponent, and I can't duel properly unless I have fun."

Bristy: "Would you cut it out with the bull, you're making me sick!"

In case we forgot, Bristy was still stuck against the fence as her bracelet was caught up in the wire.

Bristy: "Fun duels, are you kidding me? She tried to kill me, and you're pretending it's funny?"

Sky: "Look… I'm sorry about what happened last year, but that's still no reason to be acting like that towards others!"

Enlil: "Last year?"

Sky: "Right. Her and I used to be class-mates, and duelists, but she kept on complaining how she couldn't win no matter how many times she revised her deck. She's a sore loser, and after only a few matches with me, she tossed her deck and forgot about dueling altogether."

Enlil: "But that's… thats awful."

Bristy: "Like you're to talk! The game is stupid to begin with! I didn't have access to fancy cards like you, what good was it to keep on loosing?"

Enlil: "Bristy…"

Bristy: "Do you have any idea how it feels? To be called weak and pathethic over and over? I could beat all of you up just like that, and I'd still be a lowlife because I can't win!"

Sky: "You just don't get it!"

Bristy: "What?"

Sky: "I have news for you, I don't always win either! But that doesn't force me to quit as soon as someone calls me weak. It's not about winning, or losing, it's about the game itself!"

Bristy: "How can you say that?"

Enlil: "But he's right. Bristy, I… (sad look) I too was mocked upon for dueling."

Bristy: "Huh?"

Enlil: "I know how it feels, to be good for nothing. But that's not what put me down. Even though I hardly ever won, it didn't stop me from playing, nor did I let it affect my life. Because… because dueling itself is like life, you must love it for the sake of itself."

Bristy: "Pih, what a load of bul-"

Enlil: "It's not. (the mist appears behind her) you can't look on dueling like it's something that proves you strong. It's something that makes you feel at ease with who you are, and- (it consumes her) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Sky: "Oh no, Enlil!"

The dark mist that was interfeering with her actions all along was back, but this time it's intensity was larger than ever. Enlil's appearance was almost gone in the shadows that it produced, and the force was suffocating her.

Enlil: "Stop it… Please, don't…"

That's when the mark of 71 reappeared on her skin, and reverted her in the state where the Number's possesion over her was absolute, making her eyes void, and her voice spooky.

Enlil: "(Number's voice) Enough talk! I can stomach no more of it!"

Sky: "The Number?"

Flint: "Oh no, it's entering the final stage of possession!"

Enlil: "I'm taking over from now on! (about to draw) For too long has this scene been denied! (draws) My turn, draw! I summon **Miracle Hawk**!"

Her new monster was a spread-winged bird of prey with green feathers and a silver horn atop it's head, carrying an oversized platinum bracelet. ATK: 1200/ LV4

Enlil: "When Miracle Hawk is Normal summoned, it can revive a Wind monster back on the field, so I Special summon Aerial Striker from my Graveyard!"

With a wingbeat, the hawk just summoned a portal from the ground, out of which the designated birdman emerged, readying it's bowguns. ATK: 1000/ LV3

Sky: "I think she's swarming the field!"

Enlil: "I also activate the Spell card: **Advance Wind**! With this spell, I can Special summon a monster from my hand that is by one level higher than Aerial Striker, so Breather Snatch also comes back!"

With that said, the green quadrapedal beast rose up once more, as bloodthirsty as ever, growling like a tiger. ATK: 1400/ LV4

Flint: "An unusual formation."

Sky: "Wait a sec, I think she's going to…"

Enlil: "You catch on quickly. I overlay the two level four monsters Breather Snatch and Miracle Hawk!"

The same process as previously mentioned infused the two monsters into two radiating masses of green energy, that flew skywards, spiraling on each other.

Enlil: "With these two monsters, I construct an Overlay Network: Xyz summon!"

A portal opened for the two of them, but other than before, this portal resembled a spiral galaxy and had a golden rim.

Simultaneously, the dark cloud above them suddenly turned even darker and expanded beyond the perimiters of the school. It looked like the sky over the entire city was darkened.

**71!**

Out of this portal, something emerged. It was not a monster, it looked more like a green star-shaped object with red edges and a hollow in the middle, a cross between a windmill and a shuriken.

Enlil: "Boiling winds, restrain this world of my burden!"

That's when the object showed a sign of activity: the star-windmill, call it whatever you want, started to spin rapidly, creating a massive whirlwind and gathering a great amount of shiny, glittering dust, creating something like a dancing storm.

Out of this twister, from it's top, a female figure emerged. First, a pair of gentle female hands, which immediatelly spawned a pair of almost transparent veils on their wrist, looking like a piece of dress-clothing. Then, a pair of feet emerged from the bottom, and the twister was slowly starting to die down.

As the twister vanished completely, the monster's ultimate form was shown, in all it's beauty: it was, in fact, a pretty girl whose skin was, in fact, an ethereal green substance, creating an odd glittering effect, wearing what appeared to be a set of gently red and silver veils, except on the chest, where a red star-shaped corzet was seen. The veils were extremely delicate, they were floating in the air as if they were underwater.

The number 71 appeared flashing on the monster's left tigh.

Enlil: "Appear, **Number 71: Divine Wind**!"

She then opened her eyes, which were surprisingly human-like. Her face, also bearing no signs of fiendishness, almost resembled that of Enlil herself, or a more adult version of her. The monster's hairstyle revealed a short set of pig-tails on the first glance, but the hair was in fact much longer, dancing behind her body, with tips as transparent as the air itself.

The monster made a cutie pose, winking in mid-air. She had 2 overlay units orbiting around her. ATK: 2100/ R4

Sky: "That's a… Number?"

Bristy: "What, a Number?"

Sky was just beholding the new monster in front of him. The monster's true form barely resembled the monstrosity that he had in mind.

Sky: "That doesn't seem so bad. In fact, she kinda looks cute."

Flint: "Don't be fooled! I know the monster doesn't look like much, but Numbers are always dangerous opponents!"

Sky: "Fine, if you say so. Still, even without his extra 300 Attack points, Zenmaister can still beat her in sheer strength."

Enlil: "This is my real self, my avatar. You will now behold the power of winds divine! Go, Number 71: Divine Wind! Attack Wind-up Zenmaister! Zephyr Breeze!"

The apparently harmless monster showed off it's power: ny simple hand motion, she called up a powerful whirlwind that engulfed her and Zenmaister, leaving the machine confused on her intentions.

Sky: "What's the point? Zenmaister is way stronger than the Number, isn't it?"

Enlil: "Divine Wind's monster effect activates! By consuming an Overlay unit…"

That's when the female monster absorbed one of her orbiting Overlay Units through her chest, forming a round orb of windpower between her palms at the same time.

Enlil: "… one monster's Attack points become the same as that of Divine Wind. I select Zenmaister! Cripple him with Power Gust!"

The monster launched the orb of wind at Zenmaister. Upon impact, the orb somehow caused severe pain to the machine lord of Wind-ups. It's strength was decreasing.

Wind-up Zenmaister: ATK: 2100

Sky: "Now they both have 2100 points? They'll destroy each other!"

Flint: "No, they'll…"

Before Flint could finish his sentence, Divine Wind formed another twister between her palms and launched it forward like other certain monsters would usually launch fireballs. The wave spiraled around like a serpet before impaling Zenmaister in the chest. Much to Sky's surprise, Zenmaister couldn't counter, and the wind tore him apart in a matter of moments before it shattered into a cloud of pixels.

The impact from the attack also severely pushed Sky back, like a bomb exploded before him.

Sky: "GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (gets up) Tch-tch-tch, owie… She took out Zenmaister. But at least we got rid of the Number as w- (sees Number 71) Heh? HUH?"

He was surprised to see that the attacking monster, despite the same Attack power, was still flying above them.

Sky: "Why is that Number still on the field? That suicide attack should have finished them both!"

Enlil: "Unless it was no suicide attack."

Sky: "Say what?"

Flint: "Sky-sama, Numbers can only be defeated in battle with other Numbers, don't you remember?"

Sky: "(0.0) Heh?"

Flint: "Remember, we discussed it?"

Sky: "That was for real? I thought you were joking!"

Flint: "(!) I was dead serious! I would never joke about Numbers, Sky-sama baka!"

Sky: "(!) Stop putting those two words together! We have bigger issues! (looks at Divine Wind) So if that thing really can only be defeated by another Number… This will turn out a lot more difficult than expected!"

Enlil: "And you call yourself a hunter. My Aerial Striker attacks your Wind-up Kitten, so you can't bounce it back into my hand."

Aerial Striker lepaed up, and charged it's bowguns.

Enlil: "And I use Divine Wind's effect a second time! (detaches) By detaching an Overlay unit, my striker obtains a little power boost! Power Gust!"

Divine Wind absorbed the last Overlay Unit through her chest, and produced another orb of wind. This time, she threw it at Aerial Sniper, who obviously took it in much better than Zenmaister.

Aerial Striker: ATK: 2100

Sky: "Oh no…"

Enlil: "That kitty is history!"

Aerial Striker shot it's arrows and the sharp shower rained upon the poor Kitten, disintegrating her on sight, and severely blowing Sky back.

Sky: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Sky: LP: 500

Sky's injuries were real now. He could feel the pain, not only be hitting the hard concrete, but also by the slaps of the wind itself. It was an awful feeling, he felt bruises and his clothes got all dirty.

Flint: "Sky-sama!"

Bristy: "Those injuries… That's no AR field!"

Enlil: "See now how inferior you are to me?During the End phase, the monster that was summoned by the effect of Miracle Hawk is destroyed."

In a sudden blast, Aerial Striker blew up and was reduced into pixels.

Enlil: "I end my turn like this. What's the matter? Too tired to go on?"

Sky was just lying there, trying to open his eyes.

Ot to mention, that huge whirlwind that Divine Wind called out, it enveloped the entire rooftop, covering most of the surrounding field in dark clouds.

Enlil: "This world must be remembered of pain it causes. And nothing will stand in my way of acomplishing that, least of all you… or your Sky-High."

That's when Sky's eyes suddenly opened, and he not only got up… he jumped up, like he woke up from a good night's sleep. This act seriously surprised those around him.

Enlil: "What?"

Bristy: "You've got to be kidding me!"

Enlil: "How is that possible? You were supposed to be too fatigued to continue!"

Sky: "Are you kidding me? That fake suicide move was a great turn of events, but the way you used the monster's ability to charge up own allies as well as deliberate mine… That was a fantastic combo!"

Enlil: "My… combo?"

That's when Enlil's normal voice returned, along with the gleam in her eyes.

Sky: "Totally! And you know what? If you so dearly wanted to win, you should have done so in that last turn. Because every time I'm blown down, my resolve strengthens up. I get back up, stronger than ever! That's what it's all about… the Sky-High! I don't care what my injuries are, I am deeply convinced I can finish what I started!"

Enlil: "… Sky-kun."

Sky: "And I think… I think I can bring it down. (points at Divine Wind) That Number there sure made a mess… but it's in fact driven by human emotions. If that's true, then the same thing can master it. I think someone like you, that has withstood it's rule for so long… (grins) Is kind of amazing."

Enlil then… burst into tears of joy.

Enlil: "Thank you…"

Even though the dark mist was still enveiling her, almost crushing her spirit, she kept on smiling warmly.

Enlil: "Sky, please… Please end this!"

Sky: "I will! The Number has comitted a dishonorable deed, and misused the duelist's heart! I will definitely… Show you my own power!"

A faint glint appeared in the deck boy on Sky's belt. But, in a matter of seconds, it grew larger, eventually becomming the shine that enveloped his entire box.

Sky: "The light that twists all others about… It is the only thing that will defeat it! Flint, let's do it!"

Flint: "I'm with you, Sky-sama!"

Sky: "That's the way I live! (draws) Sky-high! (looks at what he drew) It's here! I play **Zenmailfunction**! (plays it) This Spell can bring back a Wind-up monster from my Graveyard in Defense position, but it's effect will be negated. I revive… Wind-up Kitten!"

A small portal appeared before him, and out of it, Wind-up Kitten appeared, smiling and purring, albeit without her wind-up key.

Kitten: "Nyah! Zen-nyaaa. (ATK: 800/ LV2)"

Bristy: "With the bounce effect it might work… But, Sky said it's effect was negated. So what is he…?"

Sky: "I follow up with summoning of **Wind-up Warrior**!"

His latest monster looked a lot like Wind-up Soldier, but had a larger chest and it's mouth was covered with some kind of armor plate. It performed similar moves as Soldier did before him.

Warrior: "Hyoh! Hmm! Zen-Mai! (ATK: 1200/ LV4)"

Enlil: "(Number's voice) A level 2 and a level 4 monster. You can't Xyz summon like that."

Sky: "(grins) Heheh, maybe not now. (reveals a card) But with this, it might be possible."

Enlil: "(Number's voice) Isn't that…?"

Sky: "I Special summon **Half-way Eater**!"

Another small portal showed up on Sky's side. A monster like none he played before emerged out of it: it was a large orange serpentine angler fish whose mouth was full of needle-sharp teeth, and the jaw was disproportionally larger than most of it's face.

Half-way Eater: "Khhhrah!"

Sky: "When I control a monster whose level is even, I can cut it's level in half in order to Special summon Half-way Eater. Then Half-way Eater's level becomes equal to that reduced amount. I reduce the level of Wind-up Warrior!"

The serpentine fish slitherred around the summoned Warrior, and above him, it's level display showed 4 stars. That's when Half-way Eater swam into this, and as it bypassed it, it only left 2 stars behind. As if left to occupy a zone of it's own, Half-way Eater swallowed something large and orbital, and on this note it's level display also changed.

Wind-up Warrior: LV4… LV2

Half-way Eater: LV1… LV2/ ATK: 800

Number 71: "Three level 2 monsters?"

Sky: "Here goes! Spirit rising: Sky-High! I overlay the level 2 Wind-up Kitten, Half-Way Eater and Wind-up Warrior!"

/insert song: "Tagiru Chikara" by Psychic Lover ("Digimon Xros Wars Hunters", 2012)/

All three of his monsters became surging units of energy, yelling out their lungs/gill as they flew up in a helix formation.

Sky: "Once again, I bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"

Another large portal opened up in front of Sky. Like Enlil's, this one was shaped like a spiral galaxy and had a golden edge. The materials immediatelly flew in, uniting.

Sky: "Shine brightly, and twist all othe rlights about! (plays the card)"

Something came out of the portal. It was an odd golden shape, a statuesque golden form with two huge tear-horn-shaped appendages pointing upwards. It was concealed with many different layers of armor.

**59!**

Sky: "Appear, **Number 59: Shining Knighcorn**!"

The appendages flipped down, and openened up, becomming what appeared to be hooved legs.

The small horn-like structures bursted up, and extended, opening and spawning a pair of golden wings.

The entire lower portion tilted backwards and split into three parts, two forming the hind-legs, and the last one extending like a fan and becomming the tail.

The frontal part extended, bursting through the layers of armor. The armor slid down, and a horn pierced through like a javelin, revealing the head.

Total result: a golden stallion-like creature with golden wings and a horn that was standing atop of a head that more closely looked like a knight's helmet than a horse's cranium. It was an alicorn like none seen before, hence it's individual name: knighcorn.

_**Hibana chirashite DEAD-HIT  
Ki wa nukenai ze DANGER ZONE**_

The Number 59 flashed on the root of it's right wing. Three orbs were orbiting around the beast. It galloped skywards, neighing in power. ATK: 1800/ R2

Sky: "It's here!"

_**Moeru  
(Moeru)  
Toushi  
(Toushi)  
Atsuku  
(Atsuku)  
Hibikiatteru nda**_

Sky was beside himself as he saw his hidden ace emerge skyward. Shining Knighcorn extended it's wings and flapped with them in a mighty gale, but what he produced was not wind, but light. A sight that pierced through the dark mist enshrouding the rooftop like gentle lightning and started to disperse the dark clouds.

!

Students all over the school gathered before the main building, beholding the odd scenes occuring at it's peak, where they could see a giant cloud of darkness veiling it. Only this time, they could see another strange phenomena: golden lightning that was penetrating the clouds, without the simultaneous thundering noise, so it seemed only like a bright burst.

_**Kibun saikyou SUPERSTAR  
Girigiri semeru HUNTING TIME**_

"What is that?"

"I've never seen anything like it."

Among these studens, there was a certain girl: Keira Detroy was overwhelmed by curiosity and went out to see what the fuss was all about. Like all others, she looked skyward as soon as she noticed the apparitions. Believing this to be a result of AR vision malfunction, she put on her purple D-Gazer in order to observe from all fronts, but the effect was all the same.

_**Iku ze!  
(Iku ze!)  
Ore no  
(Ore no)  
Chousen ga hajimaru**_

Keira: "What is going on?"

The sight of penetrating light has already left her speechless, but then…

With a powerful call of a horse's cry and the wingbeats of an angel, the entire dark cloud blew up and dispersed, revealing the magnificent creature within.

Keira saw Shining Knighcorn spreading it's wings, and peering out into the world. From her perspective, it looked like an angelic being descending. She gasped and didn't even blink when she witnessed the marvelous sight, and even blushed a little.

!

That was Sky's monster's big enterance. It turned it's horn towards Divine Wind, whose stage it just stole.

_**Nerai wo sadameru no sa  
Hanate ima  
Jounetsu de  
Tokecha isou na**_

Sky: "Wow, in AR it's even more impressive than on the card. Okay, now let's boost it up! (plays a card) I play the Spell card: **Spartan Assault**! Because you control a monster that cannot be destroyed by battle, for any reason whatsoever, Shining Knighcorn can attack twice during this turn!"

A smooth green veil of light covered Knighcorn's already shining aura.

_**Afureru ore no POWER!**_

Enlil: "(Number's voice) And if it could attack a hundred times, a weak rank 2 monster will never defeat Divine Wind, even if it is another Number!"

Sky: "Then I shouldn't be doing this! (points forward) Charge! Shining Knighcorn, attack Divine Wind!"

_**Tagiru Chikara!  
Tomerarenai**_

The horn atop of Knighcorn's head started to glow, as the beast was readying it for an attack.

Enlil: "What? You're attacking? Why?"

The Knighcorn charged down from the sky.

_**Mugen no  
E-NERGY uzumaku yo**_

Sky: "Don't judge a monster by it's appearance. Don't judge it by it's rank or level. Don't even judge it by it's effect. Judge it only… by what the duelist does with it! Shining Knighcorn's monster effect activates!"

_**Ima sekai wa  
Ore wo matteru**_

In mid-charge, two of Knighcorn's Overlay units flew into it's horn, shining it up even more, and apparently extending it's length. The jolt glow ran down the Number's body like a visible pulse of veins, running down it's neck, into it's chest, and finally into it's wings…

Sky: "For every Overlay unit consumed, Shining Knighcorn can deplete 500 Attack points from a battling monster. I detach two units, which means Divine Wind looses 1000 Attack points! Power Breakdown!"

_**HIT-UP! Kyuujoushou tsukinukero  
**_… where it erupted in form of a rain of a thousand golden needles, all raining down on Divine Wind, who kept on screaming in pain as the darts impaled her body.

Number 71: Divine Wind: ATK: 1100

Enlil: "(Number's voice) Her power is depleted!"

Sky: "Then, when fighting a monster caught by this effect, Shining Knighcorn's Attack points go up by plus 300!"

Number 59: Shining Knighcorn: ATK: 2100

_**Subete wo kakete  
Idomu BATTLE**_

Sky: "It's set! Take her down with Shining Javelin!"

Knighcorn charged down, with it's horn pointing forward like a lance, and with it's added shine, it seemed three times as long. Divine Wind barely saw it comming.

She got impaled into the chest, a wound that immediatelly errupted with light like a supernova, and the destroyed Number kept on screaming in pain, before being shattered into pixels.

_**Hitotsu ni nare  
HEART&HEART!**_

Simultaneously.

Enlil: "(Number voice) WEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhh… (sigh)"

Enlil: LP: 1700

… the dark mist enshrouding Enlil vanished, and the Number's voice of posession was ultimately silenced.

Sky: "We got the Number down!"

Flint: "Once more, Sky-sama!"

Sky: "Count on it! With Spartan Assault, Shining Knighcorn attacks again! Direct attack!"

Knighcorn's horn flashed again and trippled it's size in this mirage, and Knighcorn pointed it towards Enlil. Instead of charging, it released a powerful battle-cry and summoned a powerful beam of light upon her, hitting her like a laser-beam, which caused a minor explosion.

The impact has blown her back a few feet, causing her to fall down on her back.

Enlil: "AAAH!"

Enlil: LP: 0

WINNER: Sky

Sky: "Yahooo! We did it!"

Flint: "Not over yet, Sky-sama."

Sky: "Heh?"

Flint: "Just as we practiced, a hunt is concluded with the Number's purification."

Sky: "Oh, right, so, how do we…?"

Flint: "Leave the rest to me!"

Sky: "Uhm… Okay. (puts his left arm up) Hook Linker, deploy!"

As Sky reached his hand out, Flint, that served as a Duel Disk up to this point, engaged a second transformation. The entire disk rotated on Sky's wrist, so the actual disk was now pointing towards his hand. The actual disk now retracted back into a 3-zone appearance, and what appears to be Flint's former arms slid forward, splitting down the middle, forming an extended 4-point grabber of sorts. In it's center, an unusual device resembling a cartoonish ray pistol appeared. In the back of the body, a series of lights and antennae spawned, along with a small reading screen.

In short: it appears Flint has transformed into a gauntlet blaster of sorts, that basically resembled a modernized bowgun.

Sky: "Establish link with Knighcorn…"

Two graphs showing different wavelengths appeared in Sky's D-Gazer vision. The wavelengths were overlapping, synching together, until they became one single wave. Knighcorn was in the background of the graph.

Sky: "And fire!"

The beam cannon in the middle of it shot a lightning-like ray at Shining Knighcorn, which the beast absorbed through it's horn, which it then pointed at the lying Enlil. The beam that the monster fired seemed more like a powerful searchlight, bearing colors of overflowing colors of the sunshine.

Upon flashing Enlil, light particles were exiting her body. The process was apparently quite painful. She looked like she was suffering from a heart-attack.

Enlil: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

But it was not a malefic process. Along with the light-particles, a shadow, or a dark shadow-like entity exited her chest, being pulled up by the beam like it was a tractor beam. It was in fact this dark ghost that was yelling in pain, not Enlil herself. Upon reaching Knighcorn's horn again, the shadow was captured in a spherical prison of light, which the Knighcorn slingshot towards the device on Sky's arm.

The Number was yelling all along, and as it reached Sky, the device grabbed the sphere and started crushing it, slowly absorbing it's essence.

At that time, Flint's entire body, especially his face, started blinking and flashing like a Christmas-tree decoration, encoding the Number's essence.

Flint: "(blinging) Bere-bere-bere-bere-bere-bere-bere-bere… Kap-Cha!"

In the end, a card slid out of Flint's mouth.

Sky picked it up, and observed it. It was Number 71: Divine Wind. However, in this form, it showed no sighns of the devilish entity's presence whatsoever. It simply flashed in the light, like every other card, as if it just got out of a booster pack.

Sky: "… (grins) Number hunt: concluded."

That's when the AR space dispersed, and the sky turned back to normal, with all monsters vanishing from sight. Sky took his D-gazer off and Flint got of his wrist and resumed his robot form. They both approached Enlil, who was still lying on the ground.

She peered her eyes slowly, feeling like she just woke up from a nightmare.

Sky: "You okay?"

She woke up completely as soon as she heard Sky's voice. She immediatelly got up in a sitting position, but blushed significantly as soon as she saw Sky's extended hand.

Enlil: "I-I-I… I'm fine."

Sky: "Can you stand? Come, let me help you."

Depite her silent protest, Sky helped her get up on her feet, and she was still a bit ashamed of looking into his face.

Enlil: "Thank you. I feel like I had a horrible dream."

Sky: "Did it include this?"

He was showing the captured Number card: Divine Wind. Enlil paced back as soon as she saw the thing's outlines.

Enlil: "That's a…!"

Sky: "It's fine, it won't be causing any more trouble anytime soon. (to Flint) Will it?"

Flint: "Don't worry, my tech can work wonders on Numbers. I canceled it's possessing properties, it's no treat anymore."

Sky: "So we just… call it a day?"

Flint: "Indeed."

Sky looked at Flint for a while… then he grinned and started jumping up and down like a kid that just met Santa Claus.

Sky: "Yahoo! Our first hunt concluded! This feels great! Did you see me out there? I was awesome!"

Flint: "(!) Would you show some class, Sky-sama baka!"

Enlil: "Uhm…"

He soon stoped being jubilant, and they both turned to Enlil instead. She had something to say, apparently. She was still having problems with looking directly at Sky.

Enlil: "Sky-kun, I… (bows) I'm sorry about what happened! It's all my fault!"

Sky: "Huh? Errrr… It's fine, we got through it. But, uhm… (looks at Divine Wind) What exactly are we supposed to do with this thing, anyway?"

Flint: "Uhm… I'm unsure, but I'm certain we'll come up with something. With it's properties canceled, we can just store it aside until we really need it."

Sky: "What is that supposed to mean 'need it'?"

Bristy: "HELLO!"

That's when they all turned to Bristy, who was still stuck on the fence.

Bristy: "Would anyone mind giving ME a hand here?"

Sky: "(O.O)… (blink, blink) Right, sorry…"

He approached her… slowly, taking his time, then looked at the contraption she got caught in. The bracelet on her wrist enveloped the wire on the fence completely.

Bristy: "Don't just stand there, take it off!"

Sky simply opened the bracelet and took it off Bristy's wrist, allowing her to move freely again. It was much easier for Sky to unfold the bracelet, since he had both hands at his disposal.

Bristy: "About time you noticed!"

Sky: "(-_-) You're welcome, by the way."

Another new event followed moments after this: with the Number defeated, it's seal keeping the door shut was lifted, and as a result, a very angry someone marched into the scene.

?.?.?: "What is going on here?"

They all turned to look who it was.

There were three people, in fact, two of which were Bristy's personal brigade, Loxy and Edith. As for the third person… oh boy…

It was a short, egg-shaped person wearing what appeared to be a doctor's coat over a teacher's uniform. It's head was completely bald from the forehead up, as opposing to the lower half of his face, which had a really long, pale Santa Claus-like beard. He was also wearing a pair of large glasses.

Whoever it was, it's arrival sure freaked Sky and Flint out.

Sky: "(O_O) AH! Professor Sagawa!"

Sagawa: "I heard some rumble was going on up here, atop of our proud school, and what do I find? You, Sky, of all people? And two more students? Aren't you supposed to be at class at this time? Very disappointing. You should be ahsamed of yourself."

Sky: "Errr, yeah, about that, I, err…."

Sky was sweating bullets in the presence of it's mentor, and just as he was running out of vocals, Enlil stepped forward.

Enlil: "It was my fault, professor. I… I'm to blame."

Bristy: "Huh?"

Sky: "Enlil-chan?"

Enlil: "I got lost and ended up here. The others were just caught in the midst. Please… (bows) don't punish them!"

Sky: "_Why is she taking the bullet?"_

Sagawa: "Hizuki Enlil, from Tesla Dueling High, I suppose? I've heard a thing or two from the other techers regarding your behavior. Shouting in class, toying with food, now even ditching class and endangering other students? How very disappointing."

Enlil: "(hangs head) I'm sorry."

Sagawa: "I'm afraid the school follows a zero tolerance politics on such behavior. You do realize I might have to expell you."

Enlil: "… Yes."

Sky: "But it was nothing like that."

Enlil: "Huh?"

Sky: "It's my fault… kinda. She seemed a bit too nervous on her first day here, so I… err, I had a duel with her to, you know, help her loosen up, but I… I kinda forgot about the time, so… heheh…"

Sagawa: "You were dueling? Out here, outside class?"

Sky: "(twitches) Y-yes…"

Enlil: "(observes Sky, blushing) _Sky-kun, you…"_

Sagawa: "Well, in that case…"

Sagawa's voice and expression looked like he was about to speak out a death sentence.

One moment later:

Sagawa: "…(his voice became higher and joyful, his cheeks turned pink, he smiled and made an OK gesture) I suppose it's fine!"

A change in character that big would make anyone go "HEH?" Ten seconds ago, he sounded like a war-general, but now he sounded like a host of a TV puppet show.

Sagawa: "You should have said it was a duel you were having, that excuses everything. It reminds me of my own self back in the days. It's no wonder you were so nervous before, duels tend to have that kind of effect, people should do it more often."

Sky&Flint&Enlil: "(sweatdrop) _Gosh, what a change of character."_

Sagawa: "Well then, don't be long now. (leaves)"

Sagawa simply left the area, and ventured back into the corridors beneath. The expressions on Enlil's, Sky's and Flint's faces were… proceless. A very expressed, yet very silent "EH?"

Meanwhile, Loxy and Edith walked up to Bristy in order to make sure she was fine.

Edith: "Oh my gosh, are you hurt?"

Loxy: "Yeah, what happened out here?"

Bristy: "Pih, nothing worth mention. The girl thought she could take me down, and got the fangs as the result."

Sky: "(-_-) I'm not even mentioned, am I?"

Bristy: "I've had it with these losers for today. Come, we're leaving."

Bristy started to march towards the exit, acting like nothing ever happened, while her two pupils followed up like a pair of chicks after the mother han.

Before she could exit…

Enlil: "Wait, Bristy-san!"

Bristy: "Hm? (looks at her) Whaddaya want, Twin-tails?"

Enlil gulped out loud before gathering up the courage to speak.

Enlil: "About what happened now… I'm really sorry!"

Bristy: "(surprised) Huh?"

Sky: "HEH?"

Bristy: "Wait a second, _you_ are apologizing to _me_?"

Flint: "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Enlil: "But, today's mess occured because I was too weak… in every way possible. I showed weakness in front of you all, and the Number. You almost got hurt because of me. Please… (bows) please forgive me!"

Words couldn't express how shocked and surprised Bristy blinked at Enlil. Then again, she showed this expression for only a second before looking sideways.

Bristy: "W-whatever, like I keep count."

Enlil: "There is one more thing."

Bristy: "Now what is it, I already said I-"

Enlil: "(passes over her deck) Here."

I take it back. The previous moment one might define, but absolutely no description is accurate enough to preceive how Bristy felt at that moment Enlil offered her her own deck. I can only ay Bristy was mind-blown, she was confused, overwhelmed, quiet, moved, etc. She kept observing the deck of cards that Enlil was trying to pass over to her.

Bristy: "Wha… What are you trying to pull?"

Enlil: "You said it earlier how… How you never had access to good cards, and you quit dueling. But I think… You must have been very sad when you experienced that. And you've missed out a lot on what makes dueling so much fun. So here, you can play with my deck. I won't mind."

Even Bristy was hesitating in taking the deck, but Enlil didn't seem to mind parting from something that important. Bristy was speechless.

Bristy: _"Her deck… Never before has someone given me his own deck. She said this deck was her life, so why…?"_

Enlil was still giggling. Bristy only gasped for a minute before looking sideways again.

Bristy: "Uhm, I'm only taking this out of profit, nothing more, understand! No funny thoughts!"

Enlil: "(smiles) None at all."

Bristy turned around and resumed her leave, so no one could see her expression when she said this.

Bristy: "It's your loss… Twin-tail baka."

It sounds harsh when you read it, but she in fact blushed when saying it, and everyone noticed she was only pretending to be tough, while she in fact bluffed every word. She was quite moved at that moment. Nevertheless, she left, and Edith and Loxy followed.

Sky: "(to Enlil) You know… That was very noble of you."

Enlil: "Thanks."

Flint: "But with your deck now gone, how do you suppose to duel?"

Enlil: "I don't worry. I actually remembered what you said, Sky-kun."

Sky: "What was it?"

Enlil: "(giggles) E-hhm… Sky-High, was it?"

Sky: "(nods) Yep, sounds like me."

Enlil: "When I'm down, I can find the strength to stand up, stronger than ever. And even though I don't have a deck anymore… I believe I can start over, and my next deck will be even better."

Sky: "Wow, that is… exactly like Sky-High!"

Enlil proceeded to leave, but also turned around one last time to see Sky's face.

Enlil: "Uhm, can I… I mean… Will we see each other again?"

Sky: "Hoh? (smiles) Sure, I'd like that."

Enlil: "(blushes)… Thanks!"

(SNAPSHOT!)

Flint's head is full of surprises: he can make his eyes act like camera-lenses, and take pictures like a photographer with his head. Such as this one:

He captured Sky giving a thumbs up and Enlil waving goodbye in the backgrund in the frame. Sadly, due to this ability, he was unable to show up on any other pictures.

!

Sky and Flint remained on the roof, beholding the picture Flint had taken. He developed it immediatelly, so Sky could observe it properly.

Sky: "Looks cool, you're a natural."

Flint: "Comes natural, as a scanner, I'm good with perspectives."

Sky: "This marks our first sucessful Numbers hunt. If there'll be any more of them, don't you think we should make a scrapbook of pics like this?"

Flint: "We just might."

Sky: "(thucks the photo away) But what an awkward day, never thought this hunt-thing would be so exhausting."

And then…

Keira: "What hunt?"

Sky: "GH!"

Sky immediatelly turned around, and could not believe his eyes: Keira was standing in front of him, and her reply has terrified the sockets outta him. It was quite a surprise. She caught him completely off-guard, he had no idea what to say, not to mention his current pose was giving his shock away.

Sky: "K-K-K-K-Keira-chan? What are you…?"

Keira: "Have you seen it?"

Sky: "Heh? Seen what?"

Keira: "That… that beutiful alicorn earlier."

Sky: "Alicorn?"

Flint: "Sky-sama, an alicorn is the name given to the creature that has traits of a pegasus and a unicorn."

Sky: "A winged unicorn, then?"

Keira: "That's right, I can't believe you missed it!"

They way she looked in the sky, and the way she moved, it looked like she was praying to the mentioned creature, or rather admiring it's picture in her mind.

Keira: "A wonderful creature, to think something that beautiful exists like a Duel Monster… That golden light, that beautiful wingbeat, it felt like a hope's triumph when it pierced through the darkness!"

Sky: "Heh? _Wait a sec, the only thing here that fits the description was…"_

Sky remembered what his Number 59 looks like: an armored equine with a horn and wings, albeit with a completely armor-covered head.

Sky: "_Shining Knighcorn, does she mean that?"_

Flint: "You don't mean Shining Knighcorn, do you, Keira-chan?"

Keira: "Shining… Knighcorn? (blushes) That's it's name, so it does exist!"

Sky: "GH! _(!) What are you doing, Flint? Spilling secrets of Numbers to innocent Keira-chan!"_

Keira: "I wonder to whom it belongs?"

Sky: "So you… Liked Knighcorn's performance?"

Keira: "Liked? I think I'm in love! The story of the 'Knight's Alicorn' was always my favorite bed-time story, I would so want to see that amazing monster again! It's owner must be a wonderful person!"

In his head, Sky made a face like a happy little teddy-bear:

Sky: _"Yaaaay, she thinks my Shining Knighcorn is awesome! I'm so lucky!"_

Then, she turned to Sky, again catching him off guard.

Keira: "Wait a sec, if you know it's name, then… Sky-kun, do you know who it was that summoned it?"

Sky: "AH, I, err… I might."

Keira: "Please, tell me that!"

You'd think he did the obvious, but instead, he was facing a dilemma.

Sky: "_I could tell her it's me right now and gain her respect… but if I do that I might get Keira-chan to like me for the wrong reasons. Sky-High, help! _Awhm, it was, errr… I think it was… (sigh) Truth is, I… have no idea."

Flint: "Heh?"

Keira: "You don't?"

Sky: "(panicks, waves hands rapidly) B-b-but if I knew, you'd be the first to know, I promise! I can look it up for you, how about that?"

Keira: "You'd do that?"

Sky: "Sure."

Keira then did what Sky onle dreamed of before: she hugged him, and nearly caused his heart to explode.

Keira: "Thank you so much, Sky, you're a real friend!"

Sky almost melted in her arms, but alas, she was only holding him for a second, by which time she rushed out and ran out of sight. She waved goodbye one more time before ultimately leaving.

Keira: "Thanks again! I won't stop until I see it again. (winks) See you in school!"

And she left. Even so, Sky kept on waving at her. He had an expression on his face like he just ate a sweet marshmallow.

Sky: "Okay… Bye-bye… Aaaahhh, she's so cute."

Flint: "Ahehem."

Sky: "Huh? (to Flint) What is it?"

Flint: "Care to explain? It was your clear chance to gain Keira-chan's trust, and you missed it on purpose. Why didn't you tell her it was you who summoned the Number 59 and saved the day?"

Sky: "Because, errr… Because I'd want her to like me for what kind of a person am, not because of what kind of duelist I am."

Flint: "The Number _does_ reflect what kind of a person you are! A like is a like, Sky-sama baka!"

Sky: "Stop calling me that! Besides… (looks sideways) Had I told her, she'd be caught up in our Numbers hunt. She might end up hurt, I don't want that?"

Flint: "That's the reason? Awwwww, Sky-sama, you're just so amazing…"

Sky: "Huh? (scratches head, smiles) You think? Thanks."

Flint: "…ly stupid."

Sky: "(!) What did you just say, you old buckethead?"

It'd be pointless to speak of how the conversation went on…

_Numbers Hunt Status Report:_

_Number 71 successfully captured;_

_Number 59 combo deployed successfully;_

_Keira's interest in Number 59 arises as a complication;_

!

Dusk came quite soon. It's remarkable how time flies by when you're enjoying the day… one way or another.

School was over for today, so Sky was heading home. Instead of the usual energetic skateboard ride that we fist saw, the return home is usually more worn out, so he walked instead and had Flint hang of his backpack.

Sky: "(sigh) What a day, so much happened, and every time I get this worn out, it's turning into a habit."

Flint: "I told you to conserve your strength and Sky-High after the school instead of before."

Sky: "Right, right… But, something sure feels better."

Flint: "Really? What's that?"

Sky: "Well…I deployed Shining Knighcorn for the first time, I met a new friend, and… I think… things are looking better for me and Keira-chan."

Flint: "Say what you want, it's still not a relationship."

Sky: "I'm too tired to argue about this…"

And when the two reached a crossroad, they were surprised to see a familiar someone on the other side of the street.

She looked at them as well, and was also surprised: it was Enlil.

Enlil: "Huh?"

Sky: "Eh? Enlil?"

Enlil: "You are…"

Minutes later…

As it turned out, both Enlil and Sky were following the same route home, so they tagged along for the time being. As before, Enlil had a hard time looking Sky into the eyes and kept blushing as soon as he talked to her. Odd thing was, Enlil was dragging a large piece of luggage instead of a usual backpack.

Sky: "You sure you don't need any help with that?"

Enlil: "No, I'm fine. It's not as heavy as it looks."

Sky: "What are you tolling that thing for, anyway?"

Enlil: "I, uhm… It was my first day in town today, really. I was supposed to get settled in a new home today after school."

Sky: "You found a place?"

Enlil: "Yeah. A very nice person offered a free spot in an appartment nearby, I can even afford the rent."

Flint: "And it's here nearby?"

Enlil: "I think so."

Flint: "But… If Sky-sama lives nearby, wouldn't that make you our new neighour?"

Enlil: "Heh? Y-you live around here?"

Sky: "Yeah, I do. Perseus Heights, that's my street."

Enlil: "Seriously? My new adress is supposed to be on Perseus Heights."

Sky: "Then… I guess we really are neighbours."

Enlil: "I know, isn't that great? (blushes) Ehm, I mean…"

Sky: "I won't complain. I think you should rest for today, since… well, you know… Oh, by the way, that Number…"

Enlil: "Eh? … Uhm, I… I really don't think."

Sky: "It's okay, you don't have to tell me. Let's get you settled first."

Enlil smiled widely, like she just ate up a cherry-pie.

Enlil: "Thank you, Sky-kun. You're a really nice person."

Sky: "Well, I manage…"

Just then, they halted before a certain house. Enlil took out a small note and checked the adress, observing her new home in awe.

Enlil: "This is it. This is where I'll be staying."

Sky: "Glad to see you like it. I wonder who else is giving away rooms around h- (looks at the house) Eh? Huh!"

Enlil: "Is something the matter?"

Sky: "But this house, it's…"

As Sky took a flash-overview of "Enlil's new home", he realized that her place… it looked awfully familiar.

The doors…

The roof…

The walls…

Even the mailbox…

In short it was:

Sky: "This is MY place!"

Enlil: "Heh? (checks her note) It says here 'Perseus Heights 59'. Can it be a mistake?"

Flint: "I didn't know we were renting out rooms."

Sky: "We're not."

Sky's next-door neighbour, Bara, then showed herself. She was in her yard, sweeping it.

Bara: "Good afternoon, kids."

Sky: "Oh, Mrs Bara."

Enlil: "Bara-senpai, good afternoon."

Sky: "Heh? Wait a sec, you know her?"

Enlil: "She is the person that offered the appartment to me."

Sky: "Really? (to Bara) Mrs Bara, I didn't know you were a landlord over more than one house here."

Bara: "Hihihihihi… I'm not."

Sky: "Huh?"

Enlil: "But you said you had a spare room somewhere."

Bara: "I do. So I gave you the one place I had authority of."

Sky: "Don't be silly. The only place you own then is the one where I…"

By the time he figured it out… everything turned mute. Even the wind became acustic…

Sky: "… … … …. Eh?"

Sky&Enlil: "(O.O) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

(to be continued)

!

(BONUS!)

Flint: "It's time for **Numbers Math Trivia**! It's the part of the episode where we explain certain Number's significance. Math was never more fun! Let's see, today we have successfully met with…"

(Shining Knighcorn's card appears)

Sky: "**Number 59: Shining Knighcorn**! My own personal Number, and a super cool monster: a knight and a unicorn, and a pegasus! What do you think his number 59 stands for?"

Flint: "Let's see the data."

**Number 59: Shining Knighcorn (**LIGHT/ rank 2/ Beast-type/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 200) - 3 level 2 Monsters  
- During either player's Battle phase, when a monster attacks, you can detach up to 2 of this card's Xyz materials and select 1 monster on the field: The targeted monster loses 500 ATK for each card detached until the end of the Battle phase. If this card battles a monster targeted with this effect, this card gains 300 ATK.

Flint: "There appears to be the following reference: in the past, there has been a total of 9 Lazarus Heroes that came in contact with Duel Monsters…"

1- Whyte Kingston

2- Swift Cardigan

3- Jet Yuno

4- Yunata Shuuki

5- Shiro Whiterain

6- Diego Sanchez de Sol

7- Girojin of the Dawn

8- Len Klenty

**9- Sky Galen**

Flint: "Only Sky-sama is one of the 5 remaining to take the game seriously!"

1- Jet Yuno

2- Yunata Shuuki

3- Shiro Whiterain

4- Diego Sanchez de Sol

**5- Sky Galen**

Sky: "That makes me the 5th out of 9, a 59, right? Also, if we take another look, the total sum of the individual numbers is 14…"

5 + 9 = 14

Sky: "… and the year 20**14** is supposed to be the Year of the Horse, right? This might explain Knighcorn's equine appearance. How cool, let this light shine into the day-sky, Sky-High!"

Flint: "By the way, who are all these other people?"

Sky: "Beats me, I never heard of them. I don't see Yugi, or Yusei… what is this?"

Flint: "I think one of them owes me money."

Sky: "Okay, now you're being a spoiler."

!

(next time)

Sky: "This first episode was way too long!"

Flint: "That's because first-contact descriptions take out most of it."

Enlil: "By the way, how do we celebrate? We had our first episode done without any spoilers!"

Sky: "How about a trip to the cinema?"

Enlil: "The movies! Nononono, I can't, it would be just like a d…d…d… D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D…"

Sky: "What are you trying to say?"

Flint: "Now that's a spoiler, a recurring gag."

Enlil: "EH? I didn't mean to, I swear!"

Sky: "Geez, let me handle this."

(… okay, because they just messed up the preview, here's a short summary:  
_"All of the sudden, Sky and Enlil find out that they'll be living together, a concept that does not clash with Sky's interrests of a Numbers Hunt, while Enlil points out her problem with sharing her space with a boy. In order to clear things out, a trip to the cinema is planned, which occurs just in time of the premiere of a brand new horror movie remake, which seems to be leaving all it's viewers terrified…")_

Sky: "Next time on Number Wars: 'Fighting Fear- The Star Beast King Arrives!' Spirit rising, Sky-High!"

!

Card intel:

**Aerial Striker** (WIND/ level 3/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 1000/ DEF 1000)- When this card is Normal summoned, and you control no other monsters, you can discard 1 monster card from your hand: this card gains 1000 ATK.

**Breather Snatch** (WIND/ level 4/ Beast-type/ ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1600)- When a monster is Special summoned on your side of the field, you can tribute it: select and destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field.

**Miracle Hawk** (WIND/ level 4/ Winged Beast-type/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1200)- If this card is Normal summoned: you can special summon 1 level 3 or lower WIND monster from your Graveyard. It is destroyed during the End phase.

**Advance Wind** (Spell, Normal)- Select 1 monster you control. Special summon 1 WIND monster from your hand whose level is by 1 higher than the selected monster's.

**Number 71: Divine Wind **(Xyz/WIND/ rank 4/ Fairy-type/ ATK: 2100/ DEF: 2000)**  
**- 2 level 4 Monsters**  
**- During either player's Battle phase, by detaching 1 of this card's Xyz materials, target 1 face-up monster on the field: It's ATK becomes the same as this card's original ATK.  
+ Anime effect: This card can only be destroyed by battle with another "Number" monster.

**Half-Way Eater** (WATER/ level 1/ Fish-type/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 400)- You can select 1 monster you control whose level is an even number; reduce that monster's level by half, and Special summon this card from your hand; summoned in this way, this card's level becomes equal to the reduced amount, until the End phase.

**Number 59: Shining Knighcorn (**LIGHT/ rank 2/ Beast-type/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 200) - 3 level 2 Monsters  
- During either player's Battle phase, when a monster attacks, you can detach up to 2 of this card's Xyz materials and select 1 monster on the field: The targeted monster loses 500 ATK for each card detached until the end of the Battle phase. If this card battles a monster targeted with this effect, this card gains 300 ATK.  
+ Anime effect: This card can only be destroyed by battle with another "Number" monster.

**Spartan Assault** (Spell, Normal)- You can only activate this card if your opponent controls a monster that cannot be destroyed by battle (by either card's effect, under any conditions). Select 1 monster you control; during this turn, it can attack twice.


	2. Fighting Fear: Star Beast King Arrives!

It happened in the cinema, during the premiere night for the screening of the latest hits in the horror movie franchize: "Fear of Darkness: Empress Fright- Recaptured". There's no need to sumarize the entire movie, since that's not what this is about. As things go with horror movies, it features a bold hero, a scared heroine, a dark and mulky enviorment and a bunch of monsters enveiled in shadows. With the D-Gazers included in the usual programme, the 3D effect was a must.

The following occured on screen:

_The adventuring hero was guiding the leading lady through what appeared to be a swamp. It was foggy, and certain parts of the bog were so enshadowed their domain looked like it was in the middle of the night. He, a tall and handome adventurer, was holding up a flashlight, while she, a pretty and easily frightened girl, narrowly followed him while holding his other hand at all time._

_As they moved, it became darker and darker, and at one point, the girl noticed moving red eyes and jaws gleaming out of the shadows and move on their own. This was a classic scene of terror, the part where she felt such fear that she clung over to the hero's arm even more._

_heroine: "Something's out there!"_

_hero: "I know. Stay close."_

_The background music became more dramatic, as the so called "unknown creatures" were still running about in the unseen part of the light's spectrum._

_heroine: "What are they?"_

_hero: "I don't know, but they must be the same things that attacked the town. It has to be their fault that all of the townsfolk have vanished."_

_heroine: "Along with my father… did they take him too?"_

_hero: "They seem to be unfond of light. Stay close, we must hurry and reach the station before nightfall."_

_heroine: "But the sun has already started to set!"_

_hero: "Don't worry. We'll make it, I promise."_

The usual movie stuff, but the real important events occured in the very hall. Among the excited and partially frightened crowd, there was a line-up of 3 boys, all at age of 11 or 12. The one to the right had a jumbo pack of pop-corn that was already half empty. He was chowding on the stuff like it was oxygen, most probably due to the nervous expectations. But other than him, the other boys did not seem as impressed by the movie.

Boy1: "Gosh, it's so boring, when will they finally show the boss monster."

Boy2: "The main antagonist always appears in the end."

Boy1: "That's not what I meant, it's so typical. To think they call this a scary movie, they're so predictable: he says something heroic, sun rises, the monster dies, he gets the girl, end of story."

Boy3(the chowder): "Oi, no spoilers. It's actually kinda realistic."

Boy1: "Realistic scenes don't make a great movie. Don't tell me you're actually scared of all this?"

Of course, the 1st boy was acting all bold and mighty, completely unimpressed by the screenplay.

Boy3: "O-of course not! Who'd be scared of something like this. Everyone knows there's no such thing as shadow monsters."

Boy1: "Even if they do, I've seen Duel monsters more frightening than that."

Boy2: "… Speaking of frightening, what's keeping Rikki so long?"

On the mention of that name, all three boys noticed that the right-most seat next to them, that their friend was occupying a few minutes ago, was still empty. According to the grins on their faces, they already had an idea on what had happened.

Boy1: "What, him?"

Boy3: "Didn't he say he had to go to the toilet?"

Boy2: "Baka, that was over half an hour ago."

Boy1: "That's right, on the scene of the first attack. He's probably still sobbing in there out of fear of the mean screen-made boogiemen!"

That's when all three burts out laughing, almost forcing the other viewers in the crowd to sush them up.

Boy2: "What a crybaby! Who else would be so stupid to hide from movie monsters?"

Boy3: "Yeah, that moron."

Boy1: "(mimicking) 'Ooh, help me mommy, there's a shadow thing from a movie in my closet!' Hahahahaha…"

Boy2: "(mimicking) 'I'm going to the movies, better bring along a spare pair of diapers! Haaahahahaha…'"

Boy3: "Seriously, the poor guy's afraid of his own shadow."

Boy1: "Then these shadows must be his mortal enemies."

Boy2: "Yeah, hahahaha… Hey, wanna bet the chick's gonna bite the dust?"

What they didn't know that someone heard every word they said. Every. Single. Word.

The doors to the toilet where the boy, Rikki, went in, were poorly closed, and even though he could not see at the screen that well, he could very well hear his friends gossiping behind his back.

Rikki was a young boy, about the age of 11, with short-cut, straight blonde hair and large-frame glasses covering his brown eyes, dressed in a casual white shirt and short pants.

The atmosphere of the movie was already frightening enough, but after hearing what his so called friends had to say, he lost all courage to return to his seat. Instead, he shut the doors ajar, then crawled into the furthest corner where he huddled down, trying to supress his tears. He was obviously in some kind of crisis at the moment, a state of mental shock that he was trying to overwhelm with words that he kept telling himself.

Rikki: "I'm not a coward… I'm not! But I… I can't face monsters from that movie just yet. (cries) Why can't I be as brave as everyone else? Why is no one else afraid?"

What he didn't notice was a certain narrow item- a Duel Monsters card- slip narrowly through the ventilation shaft and into the toilet chamber where he had locked himself up. The card simply fell inside, without a sound whatsoever.

Rikki: "I can't even duel without freaking out… (crying) If only I… I wish I was braver… or at least… At least everyone else was just as scared! Then I wouldn't stand out as much!"

He didn't notice the card that fell behind him… until he heard that… _voice_:

_"You wish power over fear, boy?"_

This greatlly startled the kid, and considering the fact he was already in an angstious state, it's a good thing he didn't get a heart-attack. He stood up, his back to the wall, and kept looking around in terror, his tears fogging his vision.

Rikki: "Who's there? … Who said that?"

_"Look."_

Rikki looked at the floor before him, for it is here that he noticed a sudden dark gleam comming out. He saw a face-down card, and observed it with confusion. There was a gloomy dark aura spilling out of it.

Rikki: "A… a card?"

_"Those without fear will be robbed of courage. Those that mock the fretful can be punished. You can become braver than anyone."_

Rikki: "I can… become brave?"

He leaned down a little and proceeded to pick up the card…

_"Yes, use me. Let the Number take hold."_

He barely touched it, and just like that, Rikki felt this… this awkwardly cold rush in his veins, this sudden cramp in his legs, and without even realizing it, the gloomy aura surrounding the card he picked up also enveiled him as well.

In his hands, he observed the card taking form of an Xyz monster, a monster like none he'd ever seen before.

All signs of light vanished from his eyes, and a gaping hollow sound was soon replaced… with an awful grin and a silent cackle.

Outside the bathroom, all viewers were atill watching the movie, but noticed the image buzz and flatter a bit, like it was hit by lightning.

In the midst of confusion, the image turned completely black as a dark shadow covered it entirely, like it was scorched from the center out.

Boy3: "Huh?"

Boy1: "Hey, what gives? The monster was about to appear."

Instead of the usual footage, a large mark overlapped the screen:

A marking resembling a dark purple… number 79.

Boy2: "Is this a bonus scene?"

Afterwards, a pair of red eyes appeared on the screen, and the next thing they knew… they were horrified beyond words: the eyes simply popped out of the screen, along with some kind of massive crimson jaws, and from every observer's point of view, the thing jumped them…

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRHHHHHH!"

Mass panic broke out, but there were only screams of pain and madness, no stampeding rush-hours, as if everyone stayed still while watching their worst nightmares come true.

That's what Rikki heard from his spot. His reaction: he grinned and laughed.

Rikki: "That's right… More… More screams, more fear, give them more!"

* * *

/intro song: "BRAVING!" by Kanan; ("Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal", 2011/12)/

(at the crossroad with a traffic lamp glowing red…)  
_**Chikazuite te o nobashita  
**_(… Sky Galen is waiting to cross;)_**  
Ashita e to tsuzuku hikari  
**_(Enlil and Flint await on the other side; they wave at him…)_**  
A**__**shimoto ni hirogaru  
**_(… and he smiles and runs towards them over the street…)_**  
Kono sekai no yume o  
**_(… in full dash, he greets them both with a high-five!)_**  
Mita**_

**Number Wars**

(flashy cards rain all over Sourand; transparent images of Sky catching one of them; then another image of him receiving a card from an old man in a bed…)  
_**Yume to kibou wa doko ni aru nante shiranai yo  
**_(… and an image of Enlil cowarding in the corner of her room as she glances to another gloomy card; the last image of Sky helping her get up, smiling;)_**  
H**__**ashiri mawatte sagashitemo mitsukaranai?**_

(three seperate screens rolling simultaneously: sealed forms of 3 monsters emerge from the Xyz portal: a golden abstract statue, a dark twister with purple edges, and a green and red star…)  
_**Shinjitsu to uso no hazama ni ochite iru no ka na**__**  
**_(… as the numbers 59, 41 and 71 flash, they simultaneously open, shift, burst out and transform into monsters…)_**  
B**__**okura no monogatari nara  
**_(… a golden armored alicorn, Shining Knighcorn; a darklight lion with a star on his head, Galileon, and a girl with skin of green aether and windmotion, Divine Wind, all take their stances)_**  
hajimattemo inai?**_

(Keira's face in the breeze, concerned…)_**  
Ashita e tsuzuku  
**_(… then smikrs vilely towards the screen, as a monstrous head of an enshadowed creature ghosts in behind her)_**  
Kuzureochi sou na michi mo  
**_(an image of Enlil with her cute smile, blushing…)_**  
Y**__**owaki ni naru  
**_(… as Flint jumps ahead of her, and transforms…)_**  
Mae ni  
**_(… into Sky's Duel Disk, which he puts on, along with a D-Gazer…)_**  
Tobidashite ikou  
**_(… then takes a bold dueling stance)

(a line-up of Wind-up monsters before Sky; from the front to the back: Kitten, Bat, Dog, Shark, Magician, Warrior, Soldier, Juggler, and Zenmaister;)_**  
Chikazuite too no ite iku  
**_(Rikki sets his Duel Disk; a long-haired girl draws a card; a tough dark-haired dude plays a card; Sky punched forwards, evoking an attack;)_**  
Shinjitsu o tsukamu tame ni  
**_

(screenover of characters: Rikki; a young man with a notebook; a pretty red-haired girl in a warrior cosplay; a small girl in a fancy pink dress; a hot blonde girl; Toby; a guy in a red jacket with an odd shield/sword…)_**  
M**__**ienai mirai kara  
**_(.. and an old man with a hood, whose glare takes up the background)_**  
Kibou o sagashidasu**_

(Sky skateboarding across the road, leaping high and fisting up, shouting;)_**  
D**__**are yori mo katai kokoro  
**_(Enlil embracing a frog-like monster colored in sugar and rainbows; more similarly colored monsters appear around her: a teddy bear that gives up 2 Vs for Victory, a large parrot, and in the background, a large insectoid warrior with a spear;)_**  
Mi ni tsukete kakeagaru yo**_

(Sky and Flint, confronting an unknown figure…)_**  
Y**__**owasa to tatakatte  
**_(… that summons a towering enshaded monster, resembling a humanoid dragon with a massive sword)_**  
Kachiagaru tsuyosa o**_

(in Xyz space, Wind-up monsters perform: Zenmaister punches forward; Zenmaines glides up; Zenmaik slams it's scepter; Zenmaioh drills forward; Zenmails jets up…)_**  
**__**Mitsukeru tame ni  
Kakegae no nai nakama to  
**_(in the same space, Sky lifts up a card, and it flashes…)_**  
Ashimoto ni hirogaru  
**_(lightspeed overblending of monsters: a star-shaped magician; a dinosaur; a massive geometrical shape; a draconic spear-fiend; a phalanx warrior in red armor; a dark wyvern; a gigantic mecha-beetle; a long-armed fiend; a single-eyed fiend; a girl in a flower; a dark demon…)_**  
Kono sekai no asu o  
**_(… finally, Shining Knighcorn charging up it's horn… and slashing the screen with it)_**  
Mita**_

(finish: Sky, Flint, Enlil and other staff take a pose with the Numbers and Zenmaister appearing in the back)

**Number Wars**

**Episode 2: Fighting Fear- The Star Beast King Arrives**

* * *

A normal day occured at Sky's residence (how he liked to call it). Flint was watching a soap opera on the telly, and Sky was trying to eat a sandwitch in the kitchen. He's been munching the thing for quite a long time now, out of stress, before he took another bite. Flint payed him no mind.

_Sky(narrator): "My name is Sky Galen. I'm 17 years old and I've just recently been made a Numbers Hunter. The Numbers are monster cards that appeared revently, apparently being quite troublesome cards that cling to human minds and cause all kinds of troubles. So far, me and my partner Flint, we managed to complete one successful Numbers Hunt. It seemed like a nice change of pace…"_

Sky then looked at the spot across the table. There was someone occupying it.

_Sky(narrator): "… if it wasn't for one… Tiny… Little… Problem."_

It was Enlil. The girl had a plate of what resembled a poorly prepared rice-balls in front of her, but she didn't seem to mind it at all. Instead, she kept on staring at the floor, almost curled up, holding her own lap, and blushing. She was looking around, blinking her pretty green eyes every time she changed her point of view. If anything, she seemed to be uncomfortable.

She noticed Sky was staring at her for no apparent reason. The way she responded to everything, one could tell she was shy.

Enlil: "What is it?"

Sky: "Erhm… It's nothing."

* * *

16 hours ago…

It was a nice sunset scene for the Perseus Heights, the colors of the warm sky gently enveloping the city. Birsd were singing, butterflies were flapping, and all of the sudden…

Sky&Enlil: "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?"

Bara only held on to a proud smirk as both the boy and the girl before her came to a shocking conclusion. Both Sky and Enlil were standing on one foot each, holding oddly bent stances and trembled like they've seen a ghost.

Sky: "B-b-b-b-b-but if you only have one house to spare, and it's the one I'm living in…"

Enlil: "A-a-a-a-a-a-a-and you're offering that spot to me, doesn't that men…?"

Bara: "What's the matter?"

Sky: "Am I… being kicked out?"

Bara: "Not at all."

Sky: "Then that means…"

Flint: "Why are you so shocked, Sky-sama?"

Flint got down from Sky's backpack, and tried to comprehend the situation.

Flint: "If Sky-sama is residing the only available appartment of Bara-sama, and Enlil-chan was offered a spare room there as well, that can only mean…"

Sky: "We'll be sharing the same roof."

On that note, Enlil instantly cheek-palmed and blushed as red as the setting sun, gazing sideways with her lips curled. Sky wasn't showing any better expressions either.

Bara: "You seem troubled. Is somethign the matter?"

Sky: "(steaming) OF COURSE SOMETHING'S THE MATTER! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME MY APPARTMENT WAS FOR RENT AGAIN?"

Without overreacting, Bara simply moved a large branch from a nearby shrubbery with her broomstick, and revealed something beneath it: it was a large black and white sign that read "FOR RENT".

Sky: "(O.O) You're joking… That wasn't there before."

Bara: "Yes it was, it's hanging in the open every day, while you're at school."

Sky: "Say what! Then it's no wonder I never noticed it! Mrs Bara, what exactly is the meaning of this?"

Bara: "Why are you so upset? The house has plenty of rooms left."

Sky: "That's not the point! Why didn't I get a vote in it? I mean, I _am_ still resident, right?"

Bara: "And I'm still landlord, as far as I recall. I give you space to live… so you're using it as I want to."

Sky: "(steaming) What's so fair in that?"

Bara: "I just thought you could use the company."

Sky: "HEH?"

Bara: "You're a nice kid, Sky, and it breaks my heart seeing you getting out and then back in, searching for a higher purpose in life, spreading fair spirit to the world, but barely keeping any for you."

Sky: "W-what do you…?"

Bara: "And besides… (whispers into his ear) I think having a girl around might improve your chances with You. Know. Who."

Sky: "HEH? (blushes) That's completely out of the picture, Mrs Bara! How is Enlil supposed to help me with that?"

Bara: "Oh? You're saying you don't like Enlil-chan?"

Sky: "Eh?"

Enlil: "What? Sky-kun, that true?"

Sky: "N-not at all, I never said that! Of course I like you."

Enlil: "(blushes even more) What! You l-l-l-like me?"

Sky: "Not in that way…"

Enlil: "(upset) Make up your mind already!"

Flint: "If I may, I'm an excelent judge of character. (looks at Enlil) Let's see…"

In his POV, he kept looking at Enlil, the poor girl already confused beyond reason, and scanning her every aspect.

By aspect, I mean anything out of ordinary. He was re-scanning her to see if he could find any remaining trace of a Number taking hold. All scans gave a green light, she was perfectly clean.

Flint: "Alright, no trace of Numbers remaining. I think she checks out. I think you'd like her, Sky-sama."

Sky: "(sweatdrops) _What kind of judgment is that, relying on Number signals?"_

Enlil: "But… Mrs Bara-sama, there has got to be a mistake. I didn't know there was a room-mate involved, I'd reconsider it throughly otherwise."

Sky: "(O.o) _Now who's not liking who?"_

Bara: "Don't worry, dear. Sky is a nice fellow, best room-mate you'll ever find. You'll learn to like him… Well, probably… Well, hopefully… Maybe."

Sky: "(-_-) Gee, thanks."

Enlil: "But… I don't think I can… I… I've never been this close with a b… (blushes) B… B… B… (blushes tremendously) B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B…."

_She's trying to say "boy"._

Sky: "B? (thinks) Hmmmm… Boat? Bowling? Bus-stop? The bus-station is not that far, I guess."

_He didn't get it._

Bara: "Hohohoho, I certainly made a wise choice, the two of you match up perfectly."

Sky&Enlil: "Heh? … Do not! (look at each other) Huh?"

Bara: "Hohohoho, now you're acting like a real nice family. Like a daddy…"

Sky: "HEH?"

Bara: "… and a mommy…"

Enlil: "(gasps)"

Bara: "… And their little doggy."

Flint: "(?) What, I don't get a family status?"

Bara: "I can see all the fun you'll have."

Sky: "WAIT! I protest! I didn't want to say this before but… I think I might start a new hobby, called Numbers Hunt, and it's quite dangerous, I don't wanna risk Enlil getting hurt. Besides, she's been through a lot today, I think this might be a bit too much for her."

Enlil:_ "He's worried about me?... Can it be… He actually…?"_

Sky: "So send her to another house, old woman!"

Off the record, Enlil made a crying face quite similar to a "Forever Alone" doodle when she heard Sky speak.

Bara: "So you really want her to leave that badly?"

Sky: "Yes! I'm way too focused on school and Sky-high, I can't babysit!"

Bara: "(sigh) Guess there's no helping it, is there?"

Sky: "Heh? You mean, you're giving in?"

Bara: "I'll have to."

Sky: "… Huh… Funny victory, I thoguht there was a catch."

Bara: "… Just as soon as you've payed all your bills, of course."

Sky: "(drops down) GHH! (gets up) What, bills?"

Bara: "I'm a landlord, remember? I'll need the rent."

Sky: "I'm paying it regularly!"

Bara: "Then there's the electric bill, the water bill, the fridge bill, the TV bill, the AR bill…"

Sky sweatdropped…

Bara: "… the air bill, the view bill, the tear bill, the garden bill, the fix bill…"

He sweatdropped even more.

Sky: "You have got to be kidding me."

Bara: "… or, the two of you might share the same residence for cheap, it's a bonus special."

And just like that…

Sky turned towards Enlil, raised his hand, smiled widely, and said:

Sky: "Saaaaaay, why don't I help you get your stuff inside?"

Enlil: "Huh?"

Sky: "No need to be shy, let me show you around. I'll have Flint get the bags inside."

Flint: "You'll have me what?"

He pushed her gently by the shoulders and acted like a tour guide on his way to the doorway.

Enlil: "Uhm, sure?"

Flint: "(facepalms) Geez, talking about a sudden change of character…"

* * *

Present time, at the dinner table.

That's how Sky and Enlil ended up sharing the same table. He, on one side, munching on an egg-salad sandwitch, and her, face-to face with a bowl of rice that she was too afraid to touch.

Sky: "_Now what? I thought this Numbers Hunt would be a real chance to imporve my Sky-High, but…_ (looks at Enlil) _Now that I'm stuck with Enlil, who knows when we'll be able to resume the hunt?"_

Enlil: "(looks around, blushing) _… This is a boy's place… I'm in a boy's house… With boy stuff and… a boy!"_

Sky: _"I don't mind giving her a hand, but… after what she had experienced with the Numbers, I doubt she'll want to face something like that again."_

Enlil: _"This is so embarrasing.. What should I do? What should I say? Does he like me? Come, on, think…"_

Sky: _"Maybe I shouldn't push it that hard. Even though she will probably change a lot of things here, the least I can do is being a proper host_. … Hm? You're not eating, is something the matter?"

Enlil: "(!) EH?"

Enlil was definitely a shy type of person. As soon as Sky spoke up, she overreacted: she looked at her plate of rice, grabbed her chopsticks and started consuming it like it was the last bowl of rice on the planet. She was apparently misjudging the situation.

Enlil: "(eat, eat, eat) No… (eat, eat, eat) It's great…! (eat, eat… choke) GM! (cough, cough, cough) I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Sky: "Take it easy, you don't have to eat all at once."

Enlil: "(looks down) I'm sorry."

Sky: "Why do you keep apologizing like that? I don't blame you."

Enlil: "But I… I'm making you feel uncomfortable, am I not?"

Sky: "Huh? No, not at all, in fact… I think I'll have to apologize first. I shouldn't have reacted like that, shutting you out… I was rude, and I'm sorry."

Flint: "'Rude' doesn't really start to cover it."

Sky: "(!) You be quiet! I'll deal with you later!"

Flint: "What did I do?"

Sky: "Geez… I guess I'm saying only the worst things lately. See? I am the moron in this house."

Seeing him say that brought up a smile on Enlil's face.

Enlil: "So, uhm… Thank you for… taking me in."

Sky: "Don't worry, it's the least we could do. After all, it must have been hard to you to bring up a Number on your very first day. Oh… speaking of which… Errr, I'm not sure if I should mention this…"

Enlil: "Is it… about the Number?"

Sky: "Yeah, kinda."

Sky reached into his deck-box, and took out an Xyz monster card: Number 71: Divine Wind.

Sky: "This the one, right? Hard to think something like this caused all that ruckus. I guess that's why being a Numbers Hunter is a really important job after all."

Enlil: "Numbers… Hunter?"

Sky: "Just like the name says, it involves finding Numbers and capturing them before they can do anymore damage."

Enlil: "I see. I know this sounds silly comming from me, but… What exactly are the Numbers?"

Flint: "I better answer to that."

That said, Flint turned off the TV, jumped down from the couch and approached the two of them, who were watching him like a tour-guide.

Flint: "Numbers are a dangerous card archetype, Xyz monsters that, if the reports are true, came into this world from a different world entirely."

Enlil: "Another world? Like the Xyz monsters?"

Flint: "Correct. Xyz monsters have, according to legend, been discovered as monster cards that traveled into our world by using a black hole as a portal, which might explain their odd properties such as Ranks and Overlay Units. But, these exist for quite some time. Just recently, a brand new form of Xyz monsters bearing odd number-like markings have been reported. Because of this, these monsters are being called 'Numbers'."

Enlil: "So that's why… But, where did the Numbers come from, exactly?"

Flint: "That's… (hangs head) I don't know."

Enlil: "Heh?"

Flint: "I- I can't seem to remember that part, it's like I have a glitch in my memory. But, I know this: Numbers behave quite the opposite of usual cards. In general, they are blank harmless artifacts, but when they come in contact with human emotion, well… you've seen the result."

Sky: "That was my first time seeing a Number taking over as well. Numbers can get an odd influence over people that find them, twisting out their feelings and bringing up the worst from someone's emotions."

Enlil: "That's true. I remember…"

Sky: "Hm, Enlil?"

Enlil: "(sweating) Errrhmmm, nothing, nevermind! _I can't just pop open a scary subject. It must be hard to Sky-kun just having me around, after all that happened. But…"_

She recalled her first time meeting Sky, where he showed kindness that most others disobeyed. She blushed a little.

Enlil: _"He was so kind to me, I don't want him to start hating me. I must think of something to make him like me. But what can it…"_

She kept on scanning across the room, noticing random objects spread all over the place: the dishes in the sink, the many paper-notes on the table, the bread crumbs from Sky's sandwitch… and then, in the entire ruckus, she saw something that inspired her: a leaflet featuring a cinema logo, and naming the movies currently running in cinemas.

Enlil: "_That's…"_

Sky: "What's the matter?"

Enlil: "Erhm… _Okay, maybe it will work_. Say, I have an idea. Do you feel like going to the movies?"

Sky: "Huh? Movies?"

Enlil: "Yes, I mean… it's been a while since I've been there myself, and you must have been tired from that hunt earlier. Why don't we enjoy the day while it lasts?"

Flint: "With a cinema trip? Sounds refreshing."

Sky: "Well… Now that you mention it, it has been a while since I've been to the movies myself, school has been hard on me lately."

Enlil: "(happy eyeflash) _Yes! Jackpot!"_

Sky: "But won't it bother you? I mean, there is school tommorow, so…"

In her head, Enlil had a picture of herself on a fishing boat with a large fish pulling on her net and slipping away. Unless she acted immediatelly, the fish might get away… metaphorically.

Enlil: "I don't mind. Don't we have things to celebrate? The successful hunt, and all?"

Sky: "(thinks) Hmmm… It _was_ our first hunt, yes, not to mention we didn't have a proper welcoming party for you."

In Enlil's head, she was reeling the fish in really tightly.

Enlil: "_Just a little more_… As a sign of graditude for hunting my Number, why don't I treat you both for a trip?"

Sky: "(excited) What, really? Your treat?"

Enlil nodded.

Sky: "Sweet!"

Flint: "Is it really okay for a girl to treat a guy, Sky-sama?"

Sky: "GH!"

Flint: "Not exaclty chavalry of you, is it?"

Sky: "I suppose you're right, I should check in for my part."

Enlil: "So it's… okay?"

Sky: "… (smiles) Okay, sure."

In Enlil's head: she just reeled in a huge, golden fish, that just so happens to have Sky's hairstyle. She was happy both outside and inside.

Enlil: _"Yaaaaay! A boy accepted my proposal! I'm sure he'll like me after this!"_

Sky: "So, what do you feel like watching?"

Enlil: "Eh? Uhm… Why don't you pick?"

Sky: "Me? Are you sure? I'm quite picky."

Enlil: "It's fine, I'll manage whatever you pick."

Flint was a little bit suspicious about Enlil's behaviour. A pair of antenna on his head had the same position as eyebrow, and he just raised one.

Sky: "Okay then, I know I put the movie flyer here somewhere…"

He kept on searching the junk and garbage on the table for a certain leaflet, while Enlil was all in deep thoughts, even as Sky found the cinema add and scrolled around it out loud for suitable titles.

Enlil: _"This is great… I got the ask a boy out, on my own! I hope that wasn't too forward, the point of this mission is to make Sky-kun to like me. Whatever he picks, I'll have to go with it, it's the only way!"_

Sky: "How about this one?"

Enlil snapped back to reality and took a look at the title Sky was showing to her: it was an entirely white snapshot of two people, a handsome man in a white tux and a pretty woman in a black dress, holding hands and looking at each other with the seagulls and human orhestra being caught around them in the same picture. The title said, in golden italics: "Pure Emotion".

Enlil was so enchanted by his choice that she smiled up as bright as the sunrise, her eyes gleaming like a clean lake as she had to supress tears of joy.

Enlil: _"Romance! That's perfect!"_

In her fantasy, the following scene occured:

_In the movies, Enlil and Sky sitting next to each other, and the movie on the screen just reached the kiss-scene between the two lovers._

_It just so happened that both Sky and Enlil had reached for the popcorn between them at the same time, causing their hands to touch. They looked at each other in the eyes, and she shyingly retreated her hand._

_Enlil: "I'm… I'm sorry."_

_Sky simply blushed, then took her hand again, not breaking eye contact for a moment._

_Sky: "It's fine. In fact… I can't think of a hand I'd rather hold right now."_

_Of course, she blushed, and everything around them sparkled and twinkled._

_Enlil: "Oh Sky…"_

(end of fantasy)

She was hiding her thoughts poorly, as she kept rubbing her own blushed cheeks and giggling out loud. Of course, both Sky and Flint saw this and felt a bit disturbed. (that means, they were looking like (O.o) at her)

(NOTE: kids, be discrete; it is not healthy to blush that many times in a single day;)

Sky: "Uhm, Enlil?"

Enlil: "Yes! Yes, it's fine. In fact, I… I kinda like romantic movies like that, it could be fun."

Sky: "Huh, romantic?"

It wasn't until then that Sky himself inspeccted the flyer himself, and noticed where he was pointing with his indeks.

Sky: "Oops, my bad, wrong add."

Enlil: "Heh?"

Sky: "I actually meant this one… below."

And below the add for Pure Emotion, the following movie add was shown:

TA-DAM!

A completely black surorundings, in a bog of sorts, two characters, a man and a girl, were standing back to back as a horde of shadow-like creatures surrounded them and tried to grab them from the depths of the murk. There was an even more monstrous creature in the background, but only two collums on 3 glowing yellow eyes each was shown. The title said, in a spooky fashion: "Fear of Darkness: Empress Fright- Recaptured".

Enlil's reaction: she looked like an arachnophobe that just entered a spider's terrarium. Her perfect image, shattered.

Enlil: "(0.0) EH? H-h-horror movie?"

And as it seems, the selection didn't bother Sky at all. He was reading the comercial like it was a funny corner.

Sky: "Cool, right? I heard some great reviews about it. Apparently, it the 3rd remake of a 1979 horror movie, about a humble city slowly devoured by creatures in shadows that feed on fear."

Flint: "I didn't know you had a thing for horror movies, Sky-sama."

Sky: "I don't. I like the plot, anyway, and I want to see how the remake was made."

Flint: "Have you even watched the original yet?"

Sky: "Errr… Once, I think."

All along, Enlil was shaking her sockets off (metaphorically). Right now, she'd rather have a school asignment than watch a movie like that.

Enlil: "Erhm, Sky-kun… Are you sure you don't want to watch the Pure Emotion?"

Sky: "What, that romance thing?"

Enlil: "Yes, I heard it has some good reviews as well… _Please, oh please, change your mind!"_

Sky: "I'm not into that kind of stuff. They meet, he says his stuff, she says something else, they end up hating, then loving each other, it's so unrealistic."

Enlil: "What! _You of all people…"_

Sky: "And besides, I… Err… I kinda wanna see what the monster looks like."

Enlil: "(shocked) HEH?"

Flint: "What, that's the reason?"

Sky: "(sweating) Well, in... the remake, how different it looks, you know."

Flint: "Can't you just wait for it to come to stores?"

Sky: "Then what is the point of this trip?"

Enlil: "Wait, Sky-kun!"

Sky: "Huh?"

She was trying to hide her real expression, which would be a frown and a grunt, with a twitching smile of sorts. It was more than obvious she was desperate to change the subject (to anyone except Sky, of course).

Enlil: "Are you sure about that? A horror might keep you up at night, not exactly suited right now since we have school tommorow."

Sky: "There doesn't seem to be any other legit film on the list, so…"

Enlil: "(twitching) Then how about Pure Emotion, it might keep your spirit up."

Sky: "I don't think Sky-High is fed by romance, Enlil."

At that point, she stopped faking her smile and blew her cheeks full of air in an attempt to stop herselves from screaming.

Enlil: "I proposed the cinema, don't I get a vote?"

Sky: "(confused) I thought you wanted me to pick?"

Enlil: "And now I changed my mind! I want us to watch Pure Emotion!"

Sky: "Since when?"

Enlil: "Since now!"

Flint: "Kids, kids, calms down… As far as I can tell, there's only one fair way to solve this fight."

One minute later:

Enlil&Sky: "One, two… THREE!"

The both of them each swung their hands towards the other one, their respective hands in a different position:

Enlil picked rocks.

Sky picked scissors.

Sky: "No way…"

Enlil: "(happy) Yay, I won! We're watching Pure Emotion!"

Sky: "(-_-) How did it come to this again?"

* * *

Some time later, the two of them were marching down the streets of Sourand…

Only Sky wore his usual garbs, but Enlil… well…

She put on a cute yellow dress and a wide white hat thta matched the outfit in a retro-lady kind of style.

Another small note: she was holding Sky's left arm with both her hands, much to her delight and his confusion.

Sky: "Do you really need to cling to me that much?"

Enlil: "But if I let go, I might get lost. It's my first time in the city, remember?"

Sky: "Well… okay, but…"

She basically snuggled her head against his shoulder which freaked him out even more.

Sky: "Are you okay? You're not scared, are you?"

Enlil: "Oh, erm… sorry."

She pulled her head away from him, but still kept holding his elbow.

Enlil: _"Yaaay, I feel like I'm really going on a date! I've never been this happy in my life!"_

Sky noticed her giggling silently and making odd smiley faces without speaking.

Sky: "You thought of a joke?"

Enlil: "Err… Yeah, kind of…"

Sky: "Can I hear it?"

Flint, that was rolling slowly next to the two, had to facepalm every now and them. No matter how obvious it was, Sky just didn't realize what Enlil's real thoughts were.

Flint: "You really are amazingly stupid, Sky-sama."

And just as they thought things couldn't get weirder…

… They got serious.

"RUUUUUUUUN!"

Sky&Enlil: "Huh?"

A man came running down the street, in their direction. That was not a funny scene, the guy was running with full adrenaline, panicking, like he was chased by someone. His lower eyelids were completely darkened out, and his eyes were full of visible blood-vessels, maybe indicating he didn't get enough sleep last night… or ever. Sky and enlil had to break contact and stand aside as the figure ran past them at full speed.

"Run for your lives! Run for the light! They're everywhere! The shadows are everywhere!"

That's what he was screaming in horror as he kept on dashing against a seemingly unseen force. Even though he was out of sight pretty soon, that didn't stop Sky or Enlil from watching in the direction where he went off to… bug-eyed and confused like never before.

Sky: "What the…"

Enlil: "What was that about?"

Sky: "'Shadows are everywhere', is that what he said? Why does that sound so…"

Flint: "Sky-sama! Look!"

Flint was calling out to them. He has reached the corner of the street, and saw… something occuring in the next alley. Sky and Enlil came running to his position, and when they looked at what he meant…

"Horrifying" doesn't begin to describe it. It was a nightmare.

There were people, both boys and girls, kids and adults, all ages, many different styles, but… They did not behave properly.

Like the guy before, their eyelids were darkened and their eyeballs were red. Everyone seemed horrified, terrified, frightened beyond words.

Sky: "What the…!"

Some were running in random directions, panicking and screaming. Others remained where they were, trembling in fear, and trying to keep as wide point of view as possible. There was even people in fetal positions twitching in random corners.

Enlil: "What happened here?"

There was even ones armed with flashlights that were pointing it at seemingly non-dark areas, such as spaces beneath benches or the shades in the street. They were all looking around, and on the slightest stimulus, a woman started running away screaming something like "Leave me alone!"

Those that did not act that way only observed in confusion, terror, even doubt.

Sky: "What's with all these people, why are they so… freaked out?"

Before they knew it, an elderly man collapsed in front of them. This frightened Enlil and she hid behind Sky as soon as she could.

The man looked at them. His face was showing the same symptoms, a dark face that looked like the man hasn't slept in days.

"Help me… beware…"

Enlil: "This is horrible, what is going on?"

Sky kneeled down to try and help the man before them.

Sky: "Hey, are you alright? What happened?"

"The shadows… They're everywhere!"

Sky: "Shadows? (looks around) The place looks pretty bright to me."

"No… Dark place… Her lair… Empress Fright!"

Sky: "Huh?"

"No one is safe! I must run!"

And that's what he did. The man got up, and ran away as fast as he could, carried by despair.

Sky: "(O.O) Okay, this is a bit disturbing."

Enlil: "Sky, look!"

Enlil was pointing at a small group of boys. They were also showing the same signs as most others, and they were leaning against the wall, looking around. As soon as the first pedestrian came by, all three boys started pushing their backs against the wall, as if they were trying to avoid something. They were looking for something in the ground, like a monster that was passing by. The pedestrian, of course, had no idea what they were doing, but Sky noticed something…

Sky: "They're all…"

His suspiscions were confirmed as he saw more pople illuminating random spots with flashlights, even though they were already bright enough.

Sky: "Jumping at shadows?"

Enlil: "Shadows?"

Sky: "Look. Everyone seems to be incredibly susceptible to shadows, even slight shades are frightening them."

Enlil: "Why would they do that?"

Flint: "Sky-sama, I have analized the situation. It appears all people here are suffering from a serious state of nyctophobia."

Sky: "State of what?"

Flint: "It means, they're all afraid of the dark."

Sky: "I know what it means, baka! Still, being afraid is one thing, all these people are terrified. This is not your everyday kind-of sight."

Enlil: "Sky-kun, let us leave this place, it scares me!"

Sky: "But…"

Flint: "As inconveniant as this seems, perhaps it would be the best if we…"

But then…

Flint's lights started beeping.

Flint: "(beep-beep) Heh? (beep-beep, beep-beep) GYAAAH! Numbers alert, Numbers alert!"

Sky: "What did you say?"

Flint: "My sensors just picked up a signal! There's a Number nearby!"

Enlil: "Here?"

Sky: "Can you track it?"

Flint: "In a moment. (verifies) Hmmmmmm… (beep) I've got a lock-on! Follow me!"

Flint turned into high gear and started moving down the street of the afraid ones. Sky started running after him, but Enlil hesitated a bit.

Enlil: "Hey… W-wait for me!"

The bad thing was the fact that Flint was leading them both down the street crawling with people affected by the nyctophobia, so it was not a pleasant jog. Fortunately, those that came in their way jumped aside in an instant, so there were no hazards. Still, Sky had to show concern about all these people.

Sky: "Hold on a sec… A Number pops up on the radar at the same time when a serious Fear of Dark epidemic spreads loose? That can't be a coincidence."

Enlil: "You think those two events might be linked somehow?"

Sky: "Let's follow Flint, and we migth find out."

That's when Flint halted in front of an institution of sorts, and looked at the building's enterance.

Flint: "It's here."

Sky: "But this is place is…"

Much to their surprise, they were standing right in front of the cinema enterance. The advertisement over it's enterance was still rolling comercials for various films.

Enlil: "The movies? But…"

Sky: "Flint, are you sure?"

Flint: "(beep-beepbeep) Positive. Whoever is holding the Number is in there. And he's cooking!"

Enlil: "Sky-kun, I don't like this. Please… let us go back."

Sky: "Enlil, you…?"

Enlil: "I don't know what happened here, but… everything here is scaring me so much, so please…"

Sky looked at her for a moment, puzzling on what to say next.

Sky: "Hold on a second… That guy from before, didn't he say 'Empress Fright'?"

Flint: "Yeah. He said something about a dark place, and this Empress' lair."

Sky: "Could he have meant… 'Fear of Darkness: Empress Fright- Recaptured'?"

Enlil: "Huh?"

Flint: "That movie you wanted to watch? Now that you mention it, the review claimed it was about creatures from the shadows. Perhaps whoever is holding the Number is acting during the screening of Empress Fright?"

Sky: "Are Numbers capable of something like that?"

Flint: "Numbers take form and powers of the deepest thoughts and desires of whoever holds them. If a person that watched Empress Fright found the Number, there's no telling what it's capable of."

Sky: "But it's not to exclude that all those horrified people were victims of the Number's power."

Flint: "Correct."

Sky: "Alright then… Only one thing to do."

Enlil: "Sky-kun…"

Sky: "We have our target. Let's go hunt that thing, Sky-High!"

Enlil: "But… Sky-kun…"

Sky: "(looks at Enlil) Uhm… Sorry, Enlil, but this is… kinda important. (puts both palms together) I know you wanted to watch Pure Emotion, but I'll make it up to you, I promise! (to Flint) Let's go, Flint!"

Flint: "Right, Sky-sama!"

The two of them marched into the cinema, leaving Enlil behind. The poor girl didn't know what to do, stand, walk, think, talk, it was all a major buzzout. Outside was full of zombie-like people that were attracted to sunlight and unfond of shades… and the inside was supposedly the lair of a terrible Number.

But, Sky went inside. Enlil grint her teeth, and gathered the courage to step forward, venturing into the cinema…

At the count table:

Sky: "Empress Fright, one ticket please."

The ticket salesman was actually a large bot fused with the ticket booth, but it showed concern nontheless.

Booth-bot: "Empress Fright? Are you sure? Everyone that's seen the movie so far ended up running for the hills! If this keeps going on, we might have to cancel every next show."

Sky: "I know, but a proper hunter doesn't give it's target the slip like that. I'm going Sky-High!"

Booth-bot: "I don't know what that means, but still…"

Sky: "I said I'm aware. I'll take a ticket or go in without it!"

Enlil: "Wait!"

Sky looked back and saw Enlil, walking towards him slowly.

Sky: "Enlil?"

As soon as she got close to the counter, she presented a credit card of sorts.

Enlil: "Make that two tickets."

Sky: "What?"

Enlil: "I, uhm… I still want to treat Sky-kun, one way or the other."

Sky: "Look, Enlil, you don't have to come along, it might be…"

Enlil: "I'm aware of that! But I… (blushes) Kinda feel safer with Sky-kun along."

Sky: "Huh?"

Booth-bot: "(-_-) (to Sky) Seriously, you're letting the girl pay the whole thing?"

Sky: "Am not! I'm covering my share!"

Booth-bot: "Only your share? A gentleman should be the one treating."

Sky: "Listen, you old bucket-can, I'm-"

Let's ignore Sky's arguments with the counter. What we're really interrested in right now is what pccurs in Enlil's mind:

Enlil: _"I so wanted to see Sky-kun's romantic side… But, if it's a horror movie, maybe I can turn the tables in my favor."_

(fantasy)

_She imagined her and Sky sitting in the theatre, when a scary scene came up on the screen. Enlil squnted a little, and screamed silently. Sky looks at her and shows concern._

_Sky: "Enlil, you alright?"_

_Enlil: "I'll be fine… it's just… it's so dark and scary, I fear something horrible might happen."_

_Then, Sky takes both of Enlil's face, and looks her in the eyes, smiling._

_Sky: "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me, I'll protect you no matter what."_

_The background was full of twinkles, and sparkles, and bubbles and whatever else needed to make a romantic moment._

_Enlil: "Oh Sky…"_

(fantasy end)

Once again, she followed her fantasy with a great blush and kept rubbing her own cheeks while giggling.

This scene concerned Sky a lot.

Sky: "(O.O') She's doing it again…"

Flint: "I wonder what she's thinking of."

Booth-bot: "(presents the tickets) Whatever, there are no refunds."

* * *

Half an hour later, inside the theatre chamber:

The movie didn't reach the point of interrest yet. There was just a bunch of comercials, an intro, a scary enigmatic start of a random old man disappearing, nothing that would relate the movie to the scary franchize.

Sky and Enlil were patiently waiting for the Numbers holder to reveal himself, only with Flint being forced to wait outside (the security had him wait since out of feat he was a walking camera), they had little success in seeing who the source of the mess was. The audience was only half-full with people, most likely because of the movie's current reputation to completely terrify anyone watching it into a state of complete shadow crisis.

But this half of people didn't seem half as interested in the plot, or the graphics. There were, in fact, a bunch of tough guys in the audience that only picked the movie to show off how the so called "movie curse" was a bunch of baloney.

One particular guy, with black and orange spikey hair shaped like a boomerang, and looked tough anough to chew through a bus, grinned and sighed most of the time.

thug: "Gosh, it's boring. That's not scary at all, when are they gonna introduce the monsters?"

There were those that took plot seriously, those that tried to hide their tension by consuming great amounts of popcorn, those that simply held their heads up with their hands, all kinds of people, but none of them seemed to be specially connected to the movie itself.

Sky: "Geez, with this many people, it could be anyone. I just hope Flint picked the right place for once. He's as reliable as an abacus on high algebra. (to Enlil) Right, Enlil? (notices) Hm? Enlil?"

Enlil was in an odd pose: she was starring into the screen, but she was clearly chattering her teeth and trembling, like tension just got the worst of her. It was like her first time ever watching a scary movie.

Sky: "(sweatdrops) You okay?"

Enlil: "I-I-I-I'll be fine, d-d-d-d-d-d-don't worry about me."

Sky: "_And I thought Toby was stuttering_. Are you sure, you don't look so good."

Enlil: "I don't like scary scenes, they make me feel awful."

Sky: "You could have waited outside, let me and Flint do the hunting."

Enlil: "(shakes her head) No, we said we were all going to the movies, and that's what we'll do! I'll just close my eyes until the end!"

Sky: "(-_-) I don't think that'll help. I honestly don't mind if you went and watched that Pure Emotion thing you wanted."

Enlil: "I don't want to be seperated when there's a scary Number on the loose!"

Sky: "Fine, fine…"

This was happening on the screen:

_Two guys, a reporter and a policeman, were discussing something, when the policeman suddenly heard a strange noise. This occured at the same time when a mysterious fog appeared out of nowhere._

_policeman: "What was that?"_

_reporter: "What was what?"_

_policeman: "I thought I heard something."_

_Naturally, one of the nearby bushes started moving._

_Reporter: "What the…!"_

_Policeman: "(grabs his gun) Stay here."_

_As he was getting closer to the bush, the music picked up the sound and became thrilling._

For Enlil, it was the time when she kept pushing her back against the seat, as if she was trying to hide from whatever might emerge.

_At the pinacle of the thrill, the officer moved the branches aside in a swift motion, pointing it's gun and investigating when…_

… _a small, white bunny leaped out of the bush, and ran into the forest. There was nothing left in the bush but the humble shadow._

Enlil sighed in relief.

Enlil: "Phew, thank goodness. I was afraid something awful might come out."

_Reporter: "What is it?"_

_Policeman: "Mah, it's just a loose rabbit. Nothing at all."_

_Reporter: "So what were you saying again, about people vanishing without a trace?"_

_Policeman: "What about it? People vanish all the time…"_

_What he didn't see, the small shadow started shimerring like waves on water… until now, that is._

_Policeman: "What the…?"_

_In an instant, the shadow spawned crimson eyes and a mouth, then a massive claw that grabbed the officer's face!_

_Policeman: "GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

Enlil: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

That was the scary part, but it appears as if Enlil was the only one that took the scene seriously spooky. The shadow's arrival was a sudden shock, a surprise, but no one else noticed anything else. If anything, they sighed out loud, but the scene didn't impress them.

Enlil, on the other hand, closed her eyes and covered her ears, and missed the rest of the scene. She leaned at Sky's side, still having her eyes closed, and…

Enlil: "No more, please…"

… she got an idea.

Enlil: _"Wait a minute, this is the right time to make Sky…"_

She smiled, and blushed, and tried to lean against Sky's shoulder…

Enlil: "I'm sorry for yelling out loud. This kind of thing is scary, but you… You will protect m, won't you?"

… except there was no shoulder.

Flint: "Okay, I'll try, but regarding my size I can't make any promises."

… There was Flint in Sky's spot.

Enlil: "(!) HEH? FLINT? WHAT ARE YOU…"

Audience: "Shhhh!"

Enlil: "Uhm… Sorry… (quietly to Flint) What are you doing here?"

Flint: "Scanning for the Number, what else?"

Enlil: "How did you get in? I thought you got confiscated by the security?"

Flint: "I slipped through the ventilation and got in."

Enlil: "And where's Sky?"

Flint: "He said he had to go to the toilet, so I'm saving the spot for him."

Enlil: "Noooo! This is not how it was supposed to turn out! I was supposed to be scared, he was supposed to comfort and protect me, and then we were supposed to k… K… K- k…"

Flint: "Pardon me, what exactly are you talking about?"

Enlil: "(blushes) EH? Uhm, nevermind."

Flint: "You've been blushing a lot lately, you sure you're not nyctophobic?"

Enlil: "Stop questioning me, I'm fine! Make youself useful, and get Sky back!"

Flint: "What for?"

Enlil: "No reason! Get him back before the next scary scene comes up!"

Flint: "Alright, alright… (gets down, then proceeds to the rest-room) Geez, I bet Asimov is rolling out laughing somewhere right now."

That tough guy from before overheard the scene. He found it hilarious.

thug: "Hehehe, what a bunch of wimps, to get scared over a doodley scene like that. I bet that date of hers just bailed out of fright."

What he didn't know…

There was a boy in the first row, watching the movie, but actually overhearing the audience.

He grinned, and something flashed up on his cheek:

A violet number.

Enlil: "I must stay strong. Sky is ready to face a horrible Number, and he has no problems with watching this scary movie. He must be really brave."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the rest-room:

Sky was not acting brave at all.

He leaned against the sink, breathing in and out rapidly and deeply, holding his chest like he sufferefed from a heart-attack, sweating and watching the floor wide-eyed.

Sky: "(breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out) What a… (breathe) Scary scene! That hand came out of nowhere!"

Quite obviously, he had an even worse reaction to the scene than Enlil.

Sky: "That wasn't in the '79 movie, why do the remakes have to be so different!"

Flint: "What do you mean, Sky-sama?"

Sky: "GYAAH!"

He freaked out, then turned around, suddenly, like a panicked ox… and saw Flint.

Sky: "Phew, it's just you."

Flint: "You done here? Enlil-chan has requested your return."

Sky: "I'll get back… when I'm ready."

Flint: "Heh? Sky-sama, are you alright?"

Sky: "Of course I am, why do you ask?"

Flint: "Well, for starters, you're sweating like a horse, gaping like a dog and twitching like a squirrel. If I recall, those are the symptoms of… Sky-sama, are you scared?"

Sky: "Heh? What are you talking about, what is there to be afraid of?"

Flint: "There's no shame in saying that, Numbers hunt is scary business."

Sky: "Well I laugh in the face of Numbers! Nothing gets me down, Sky-High!"

Flint: "Then you're either having a stroke or suffering from the lack of vitamin B12."

Sky: "I just said I was fine!"

Flint: "Too bad you had to bail out here when the movie reached such a thrilling scene."

Sky: "Grrrrrr! (!) For the last time, I'm not afraid of the movie, got it!"

Flint: "HEH? I never said you were, why are you yelling, Sky-sama?"

Sky: "Uhm… I… Since when am I the suspect here? Why aren't you in there looking for the Numer, you useless Magnet Warrior Beta sound-alike!"

Flint: "(!) I'm forbidden equipment, remember, you dorky Krebons sound-alike!"

* * *

On the screen:

_heroine: "Something's out there!"_

_hero: "I know. Stay close."_

_The background music became more dramatic, as the so called "unknown creatures" were still running about in the unseen part of the light's spectrum._

_heroine: "What are they?"_

_hero: "I don't know, but they must be the same things that attacked the town. It has to be their fault that all of the townsfolk have vanished."_

_heroine: "Along with my father… did they take him too?"_

_hero: "They seem to be unfond of light. Stay close, we must hurry and reach the station before nightfall."_

_heroine: "But the sun has already started to set!"_

_hero: "Don't worry. We'll make it, I promise."_

It was a scene that lifted up the hair on the back of Enlil's neck…

But for others, it was a lousy waste of time, as noted by that tough guy we met earlier:

thug: "Oh, for crying out loud, why is this movie so boring? Come on, let me see the faces of the monsters already!"

That's what the boy in the front row, Rikki, heard.

Once again, he grinned.

Rikki: "Hmpf, a bold one… I will take your courage as well."

He put his hand forward, and faced the palm towards the screen. A violet shade shaped like an eye flashed on his hand.

Rikki: "Do it now!"

A dark aura consealed his entire body, and in an instant…

The screen started to buzz and twitch, like a distortion was underway. This disturbed the movie's quallity

Enlil: "Huh?"

thug: "Heh? What the heck is it now?"

Rikki stood up, and paced before the screen, bowed to the audience, then pronounced:

Rikki: "Ladies and gentlemen, you will now experience true fear. I will… Take your courage away."

His face beared a sinister vile-smile, and just as he made his presence known…

… a giant dark face sprang up on the screen behind him, a face of a fiend with a total of 6 eyes. It simply spawned out of the screen, screamed and went towards the audience, at which point…

* * *

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHH HHH!"_

That was the screaming noise that Sky and Flint heard from the rest-room. It was the horrifying scream of dozens of people yelling in fear and agony. The sound was an ill omen, it terrified even the both of them.

Sky: "What the…?"

Flint: "That came from the theatre!"

Sky: "Let's go look!"

Flint: "Right, Sky-sama!"

Sky ventured back into the movie chamber, with Flint following behind, and what he saw…

Sky: "(shocked) Oh my gosh…"

… it was three times as spooky as the nyctophobes he met earlier. That scene on the streets was the result, but this… this was the process in the making!

Every single person remained stiff in their seats, surrounded by an odd violet aura, that was stretching out in the front in form of a spooky violet stream of energy that connected them all to the screen, which was blank otherwise, giving it the appearance similar to a spider's web.

This included the thug from before…

… and even Enlil.

Sky: "What is happening? Enlil?"

Sky approached Enlil's seat. He found her turning her head left and right rapidly, but unable to close her eyes or move the rest of her body. It felt like watching her being tortured, and that's pretty much how Enlil felt as well. Sky tried shaking her left and right, to no avail.

Sky: "Enlil? Enlil what's the matter?"

Enlil: "Sky… Sky help! Make it stop!"

Sky: "What do you…?"

thug: "GAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sky saw the tough guy from before… in the exactly the same state as Enlil. He was twitching and leaving out agonizing screeches, like a frightened child.

thug: "Stop it! Make it stop! I can't move and I keep seeing shadows moving! No… Please… NOOOOOOO!"

That's what the entire rest of the audience looked like: unable to move away, unable to look away, witnessing their worst nightmares unfold before their very eyes.

Sky: "How awful… How did this…"

Flint: "Sky-sama! Look, the stage!"

When Sky looked at the small stage before the screen, he saw a small boy standing there. He was also surrounded by a massive cloud of violet energy, but… other than anyone else, he was… laughing.

Rikki: "AhAHAHAHAHAHA, yes, more, more! Feel more fear, sap every courage from their hearts!"

Sky: "Who's that?"

That was when Rikki noticed Sky and Flint as well…

Flint observed Rikki under his POV, scanning him, until the center of his vision halted on his left cheek and noticed a marking that looked like a flashing two-digit number. Instantly, all of his instruments started to bling and flash.

Flint: "Number located! It's that boy."

Sky: "What? That kid? He's the Number holder?"

Rikki: "You there… Why aren't you fearing?"

Sky: "Heh?"

Rikki: "You show some potential, but it will be for naught. I am the bravest thing in this room."

Sky: "What are you saying? I'm not brave ebough for you?"

Rikki: "It doesn't matter how brave you are. (points his palm at Sky) I will take your courage away as well!"

On his signal, the screen of darkness behind him spawned another great tendril, which immediatelly aimed and lashes towards Sky. Sky, completely caught off guard, could only put his elbow up to shield his face…

And that's when something odd happened: the deck-box on Sky's belt started to shine brightly, releasing a stong and solid ray of light, which cut through and obliterated the dark tendril like it was nothing.

Rikki: "Huh?"

Sky, peering through, was also as surprised as anyone else when he looked at his deck-box.

Sky: "What was that?"

He opened the box, and took out a card from it, the one that brought up that brilliant array of light. He didn't seem that surprised to see what card it was, and it's actual appearance was evident as the light slowly faded:

Sky: "Shnining Knighcorn? You proteted me."

Flint: "(points at Enlil) Sky-sama!"

Enlil was still engulfed in that awful cocoon of darkness, fighting her every muscle not to scream out loud. As painful as it was to watch, Sky got an idea.

Sky: "(to Knighcorn) Hey, you think you can pull off that lightshow one more time?"

It was as if the card heard him. His Number shone up again, and Sky turned Knighcorn's image towards Enlil. Like before, it released a great array of lightrays, which slashed and undid the darkness covering Enlil. As soon as the dark aura vanished, she let out a sigh of relief, and then simply fainted. Sky caught her before she fell down from her seat, then he placed her gently on the floor.

Flint: "Amazing, the Number obeys you!"

Sky: "Right…"

Sky took a look at Knighcorn once he made sure Enlil was safe. The aura of light around Knighcorn soon faded, this time, dimming out for good, and the Number in his hand resembled only a normal Xyz monster card now.

Sky: "… But it looks like it's not strong enough to free the rest of the people here. (nods) Still, thank you, my friend."

Rikki: "How interesting."

Sky lifted his head and looked at Rikki, in disgust, as the kid was still smiling vilely. As for Rikki, his voice was a bit bi-vocal, as if something else, something dark, was speaking up in unision to him.

Rikki: "It seems you are protected by a Number yourself."

Sky: "Who are you? What have you done here?"

Rikki: "My name is Rikki. Mark my name well, for my courage is the greatest thing on this world."

Sky: "Courage? What do you mean?"

Rikki: "Behold. (points at the audience) All these people claim to feel no fear, but with their courage now gone, only frail shells remain. In my soul, their courage resides, the strongest thing alive!"

Sky: "You took their courage?"

Rikki: "Men fear the darkness. It is foolish to deny that fear. I simply showed them for what they truly are."

Sky: "Then that means…"

Sky had a recalling of the people he saw outside the theatre: they were all in a state of angst, despair, fleeing at the slightest shadow.

Sky: "It was you that did this to them!"

Rikki: "I looked into their souls, showed true nightmares come to life, and saw their real fear burst into open. They refused their own strength and fell into despair, and so I chose to take in their courage instead."

Flint: "How awful! It's a fear-manipulating Number!"

Sky: "More than awful… What exactly is so brave on what you do now!"

Rikki: "Hm?"

Sky: "You make people fear, you make them despair… Where is your courage in all this? Opressing people, showing them under, there's nothing courageous about it! Worse yet… It's completely dishonorable!"

Rikki: "What is your name?"

Sky: "I am Sky Galen."

Rikki: "Sky? So Sky… You claim to hold great courage, but can it match all the fear in this room?"

Sky: "Ghh… I bet that's the Number talking. Oi, Number, you hear me! (points) I demand you release all these people and return them back to normal! Come, duel me!"

Rikki: "Duel? Amusing. You think you will best me in this domain of fear?"

Sky: "I don't fear you."

Rikki: "But you will. (snickers) I promise you… you WILL!"

Sky: "Let's go, Flint!"

Flint: "Right, Sky-sama!"

Sky leaped down, jumping over several staris on his way down, as Flint leaped up and enganged his own transformation…

Sky: "Let us hunt that thing down, Sky-High!"

… into the following: his arms clentched close to his torso, and the shoudlers expanded, now revealing 5 card-slots. His head turned upsode down, and his catterpillars hid on his back, where the robot opened up and revealed an already prepared deck of cards. In this form, Flint attached himself to the device on Sky's left arm, his now turned head turned towards Sky while the 5-slot contraption pointed the other way.

Sky: "Duel Disk- set!"

At the same time, Rikki pulled out a similar device, which resembled an expanding frame, which attached to a device on his wrist, revealing a deck of cards, and then popped opened a total of 5 card zones.

Sky took out his D-Gazer and placed it on his left eye. Rikki did the same, his D-Gazer being purple in color.

Sky: "D-Gazer, set!"

All around them, the surrounding area got engulfed in pixels and datastreams.

_"AR-Vision, link established."_

Sky took his place in front of the stage where Rikki was standing, with the now scrambled screen behind him. They each drew 5 cards and prepared for the showdown:

Sky&Rikki: "Duel!"

Rikki: LP: 4000

Sky: LP: 4000

Rikki: "Let me show you the true feeling of terror. (draws) I'll take the first move: Draw! I summon the **Fear from the Dark**!"

As he played the card, it materialized in front of him: at first, it was nothing but a shadow of Rikki, but then… it was as if the shadow was a dark pool, and the monster emerged right out of it. Much to Sky's horror, it looked exactly the same as the shadow monsters in the movie: a dark, gloomy body, a crimson shadow of a monster with a creepy, large head and what were presumably horns, not to mention red eyes and a grinning jaw. ATK: 1700/ LV4

Sky: "You're joking! The shadow-creature?"

Flint: "At least we know where they got the idea for it."

Rikki: "What's wrong, cold feet already? These creatures live in the darkness, in the night. You approach their empire, it is only natural to feel helpless fear."

That said, his monster simply chuckled and reached out with it's creepy, fiendish hand. Sky pretended to be bold, even though a serious sweatdrop flowed down his forehead.

Sky: "Heh, like that will ever scare me. I've faced worse."

Rikki: "I'll be the judge of that. (sets 2) I set two cards face-down. Turn end."

Sky: "Not much of an oppening. Here I go! (about to draw) I'll definitely show no fear, Sky-High! (draws) My turn. Draw!"

He looked at the card he drew, and smiled.

Sky: "_Yes. Wind-up Soldier. He is more than a match for the Fear from the Dark_. I summon **Wind-up Soldier**!"

Before him, the green claw-handed warrior stood up, and stoke a battle-pose, prepared to fight the opposite shadow creature.

Soldier: "Hmp, HA! Zenmai! (ATK: 1800/ LV4)"

Flint: "Alright, with Soldier in the play, the Fear from the Dark is as good as finished!"

Sky: "Right. Now let's show him how we laugh in the face of fear!"

But… he noticed something:

Sky: "Huh… Wait a sec…"

The enemy monster, and Rikki as well, they were both grinning, as if the stronger monster became completely irrelevant. They didn't seem concerned at all.

Sky: "They're both still overconfident. Why? Wait a sec, his face-downs!"

Sky could still see the 2 face-down cards on Rikki's side. Maybe that was his reason for confidence.

Sky: "If I attack recklessly, he might trigger a Trap to destroy my monster, in which case I'd remain completely open. In that case, let's get rid of them! (reveals a card) I play the Spell card: **Nobleman of Extermination**!"

Even though it was a Spell that he played, the AR made a large monster appear on the spot where it was played. It was a massive, a real hulk of a knight with a massive claymore, which it was about to swing about…

Sky: "This card selects a face-down card on my opponent's side, and removes it from play. Your plan to catch me off-guard backfired. Nobleman, terminate the card on the right!"

As the massive Nobleman was about to exterminate the card Sky was pointing at, attempting to bring it down with a powerful swing of a sword… Rikki smirked.

Rikki: "You fell for it!"

Sky: "What?"

Rikki: "I activate the Trap card: **Dark Deal**!"

As soon as he revealed the card that the Nobleman was aiming at, a dark figure, a phantom-like cloaked person spawned on that spot. In an instant, it revealed crimson-red eyes shining beneath the hood, and as soon as the Nobleman looked into those eye, he cramped and remined still with it's sword held up. The red gleam appeared in his eyes as well, and the same light covered the Nobleman himself.

Sky: "What is happening?"

Rikki: "By the effect of Dark Deal, when my opponent plays a Nomral Spell card, I can convert that card's effect by paying 1000 Life points."

Sky: "What did you say?"

The Nobleman's body moved on it's own, and instead of the card beneath him, he rose his sword up and aimed it at Rikkie's hand…

Rikki: "Nobleman's new effect is, that I discard a card from my hand."

Rikki: LP: 3000

The Nobleman swung his sword, creating a shockwave that ultimately lifted up one of the cards from Rikki's hand, and made it vanish. That's when both the phantom of Dark Deal and the Nobleman himself also vanished.

Sky: "I don't get it, instead of letting me destroy that card, he payed 1000 Life points to discard a card instead? What is the point?"

And just then, a massive shadow appeared on the screen behind Rikki. A monstrous shadow!

Sky: "HEH?"

Flint: "What is that?"

Rikki: "This card of mine can be Special summoned if my opponent discards it from my hand. When dark becomes darker, and every light fades out, fear becomes absolute despair! Appear, **Despair from the Dark**!"

The shadow took on it's form, and stretched out of the screen. It was, in fact, a colossal version of the previous Fear from the Dark, a shadow-like entity with crimson facial expressions. It's call sounded like a spooky wind of the darkest graveyards. ATK: 2800/ LV8

Flint: "This is bad!"

Sky: "(freaked out) Despair from the Dark? 2800 Attack points hitter so soon!"

Rikki: "Your urge of caution has brought up this entity of despair. Had you attacked without attempting to destroy my cards, it would have turned out differently. What could it have been that drove you… but fear itself?"

Sky: "W-wait a sec, that doesn't add up! Despair from the Dark can only Special summon itself when your opponent makes you discard it, not by your effect!"

Rikki: "Your point?"

Flint: "Sky-sama, when Dark Deal activated, it converted Nobleman of Extermination's effect into forcing him to discard a card from his hand, so technically, it was discarded…"

Sky: "…by Nobleman."

Sky could only observe his colossal enemy in a state of complete failure. If it wasn't for his overconfidence, he could have passed the turn without sweat. But what other choice did he have? Even Wind-up Soldier was terrified of the sight.

Sky: "That's how he plays… He utilizes the enemy's fear against him. But… I won't be defeated by a lame trick like that! (selects 2 cards) I will take the thing down one way or another! (sets 2) I set 2 cards down, and end my turn!"

Flint: "Sky-sama, why didn't you attack Fear from the Dark?"

Sky: "Heh? (notices) (O.O) Yeiks, I completely forgot about that!"

Rikki: "Hmp, that is the influence of my power over fear. It makes you make mistakes. (draws) My turn, draw! (plays a card) I play a second **Fear from the Dark**!"

It was as if Rikki spawned another shadow beneath his feet, which stretched on forward and ultimately materialized in a familiar form: the beast from the movies, the shadow-based monster, that took it's place next to it's twin and beneath it's colossal relative. ATK: 1700/ LV4

Those were the three shadows of Rikki: 2 Fears in the front, and a colossal Despair in the back.

Sky: "3 of them at once?"

Flint: "This is bad, he didn't even bring out the Number yet!"

Sky: "Don't worry, I will certainly not loose in this turn."

Rikki: "I initiate Battle phase! Despair from the Dark, attack Wind-up Warrior!"

All that the colossal shadow did was starting to stretch it's hand forward, in an attempt to grab the Wind-up Soldier.

Sky: "Now I'll counter: I activate the Trap card: **Overwind**! (the card flips) I can select a Wind-up monster, like my Soldier, and instantly double it's Attack points!"

Soldier: "Mai!"

As Sky's card glowed on, the wind-up key on the Soldier's back started to spin rapidly, at the speed of a windmill during a cyclone. This triggered a powerboost that engulfed the Soldier in form of a powerful bursting and burning aura.

Soldier: "Zenmaimaimaimaimaimai, zenmaimaimaimaimaimai, zenmaimaimaimaimai!"

Wind-up Soldier: ATK: 1800… 3600!

Flint: "It's stronger now!"

Sky: "How about it? When Despair from the Dark attacks my Soldier in this mode, it'll be destroyed itself."

Rikki: "Predictable."

Sky: "What?"

Rikki: "You reek of fear, I can already smell it. Trap, activate! (his card flips) **Dark Bribe!** With this card, I negate Overwind's activation and destroy it!"

As soon as Rikki's Trap flashed up, Sky's Overwind Trap was pulverized, and Wind-up Soldier's key ceased to spin, reverting his state.

Soldier: "Mai-mai… mai…"

Wind-up Soldier: ATK: 1800

Sky: "No way…"

Rikki: "The battle resumes! Despair from the Dark, obliterate him!"

It wasn't exactly the hand of the creature that did the attacking, it was the shadow beneath it. It's shadow stretched forth and came beneath Wind-up Soldier, at which point it consumed Sky's monster like a masive mist of darkness, and crushed it with massive pressure force.

Sky: "No, Soldier!"

Sky could deel the winds comming from the force of the attack as his Life points crippled.

Sky: LP: 3000

Rikki: "Your loss! Finish him, Twin Fears! Direct attack!"

On his note, both of his Fears from the Dark started to creep forward and extending their claws forward. It all seemed like they were going to drag Sky into the absolute darkness…

Flint: "EEH! Sky-sama, watch out!"

Sky: "Trap, activate! (the card flips) **Zenmaintence**!"

Rikki: "What?"

Sky: "With Zenmaintence, I can revive a Wind-up monster that has just been destroyed. Come back, Wind-up Soldier!"

A small portal opened in front of Sky, and this portal's flash halted the twin Fear's approach. Before they could retract both their hands, a pair of crab-like claws emerged from the portal and snapped them. It was that Soldier, that had been borught back, that grabbed them both.

Soldier: "Zeeeeeenmai! (ATK: 1800/ LV4)"

The soldier demonstrated it's power by tossing the two shadows back on their side of the field like they were a pair of ragdolls, even causing the Fears to turn their spooky grins into expressions of concern upon landing back. Even Rikki, that had demonstrated only saddistic expressions by this point, started to wonder.

Rikki: "No way, how did you… You were not supposed to counter that!"

Sky: "Try attacking me now that a stronger monster is standing in your way. I believe it's you showing fear now. No matter what I face, every fall makes me rise up even higher. That is what my Sky-High is!"

Rikki: "Sky-High? What is that term you keep on blabbering about?"

Sky: "It's my life's rule: never surrender even in defeat, for after every downfall, you can rise back up."

Rikki: "Rise back up… Even when you were afraid?"

Sky: "Especially when you're afraid. And before we forget, due to the effect of your Dark Bribe, I can draw a card. (draws a card) _Yes, Wind.-up Kitten!_"

Rikki: "I don't… I don't understand, why aren't you afraid?"

Sky: "What there to be afraid? I'm facing monster that feeds of fear, and in this duel I can fight that fear back."

Rikki: "(teeth-grinding) Don't mess with me, I don't buy any of that nonsense. What do you know about fighting fear? I end my turn like this!"

Flint: "Still no track of the Number, Sky-sama."

Sky: "I know. We have to lure it out somehow. And I think I just know how. (looks at his deck) Rikki has been hiding in shadows. Let's shine some light upon them. (draws) I draw! (looks at the card) Okay, here goes. I play **Restraint Draw**! (plays the card) It's effect allows me to draw 2 cards when there is a level 8 or stronger monster on my opponent's side of the field. Since Despair from the Dark is a level 8 monster, I draw 2 new cards. (draws 2, looks at them)Yes, the other one is here as well! First, I summon **Wind-up Kitten**!"

Another small portal appeared before him, this time, for the summoning of a smaller Wind-up monster: the familiar Kitten, that winked and fliped like a merry cat.

Kitten: "Nya. Zen-nyah! (winks) (ATK: 800/ LV2)"

Rikki: "A cat? What are you…?"

Sky: "I activate Wind-up Kitten's monster effect: I wind her up, and she can bounce a monster from the field back into your hand."

The kitten started to form a small bubble out of her mouth as her wind-up key began to spin at a faster rate.

Kitten: "Zen-maaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Flint: "Alright, we can send the Despair from the Dark back into his hand and clear the field!"

Sky: "No, I have a better idea."

Flint: "Heh? What's that?"

Sky: "I might be able to do so, but sending his Despair back into his hand might risk bringing it back by it's ability. Instead… I will destroy it. And for that matter, I'll clear the field by bouncing back one of the rear-guard Fears!"

Kitten: "…aaaaaaai… (blows the bubble forward) Mai."

The Kitten's bubble that she sent at Rikki's side surrounded one of the Fears from the Dark, engulfing it with a massive, soap-bubble-like effects, before making it vanish, and reappear in Rikki's hand in it's card form.

Rikki: "Tsk, you made a mistake, once again. You should have bounced Despair!"

Sky: "Wait and see! (shows a card) Through it's effect, I special summon **Half-Way Eater**!"

Another portal opened, and the orange serpentine deepsea fish called Half-Way Eater slithered onto the field.

Half-Way Eater: "Khhrrraaaaaah!"

Sky: "By reducing Wind-up Soldier's level by half, I can Special summon Half-Way Eater. Then, the amount he consumed becomes his new level!"

The serpentine fish approached the Soldier, and above him, it's level display showed 4 stars. That's when Half-Way Eater swam into this, and as it bypassed it, it only left 2 stars behind. As if left to occupy a zone of it's own, Half-Way Eater swallowed something large and orbital, and on this note it's level display also changed.

Wind-up Soldier: LV4… LV2

Half-way Eater: LV1… LV2/ ATK: 800

Flint: "So that's what it was. You mean to bring out…"

Sky: "Right! I overlay the level 2 Wind-up Soldier, Wind-up Kitten and Half-Way Eater!"

Soldier: "Zenmai-"

Kitten: "Mai!"

Half-Way Eater: "Khrah!"

They all turned into overlay units, and flew up in a helix formatin…

Sky: "Bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"

A large, spiraling portal opened up in front of Sky. The materials immediatelly flew in, uniting.

Sky: "Shine brightly, and twist all other lights about! (plays the card)"

A familiar shape emerged from the portal: the concealed form of Number 59:

**59!**

Sky: "Appear, **Number 59: Shining Knighcorn**!"

The appendages flipped down, and openened up, becomming what appeared to be hooved legs.

The small horn-like structures bursted up, and extended, opening and spawning a pair of golden wings.

The entire lower portion tilted backwards and split into three parts, two forming the hind-legs, and the last one extending like a fan and becomming the tail.

The frontal part extended, bursting through the layers of armor. The armor slid down, and a horn pierced through like a javelin, revealing the head.

Total result: a golden stallion-like creature with golden wings and a horn that was standing atop of a head that more closely looked like a knight's helmet than a horse's cranium. It was an alicorn like none seen before, hence it's individual name: knighcorn.

The Number 59 flashed on the root of it's right wing. Three orbs were orbiting around the beast. It galloped skywards, neighing in power. ATK: 1800/ R2

Rikki, and even the Despair from the Dark had to look up as the new monster came by: the illuminant noble beast with the armor of a proud knight.

Rikki: "That's a… Number!"

Sky: "Show him our power, Knightcorn! Break all the binds!"

His beast cried out, pointing it's horn up, which flashed tremendously, sending ray after ray of penetrating light, and these beams soon filled up the entire theatre chamber.

The lightbeams acted like blades against the dark tendrills that were sapping out on the audience, cutting them down and clearing the entire area within moments. All the people that were once caught in the stream of nightmares stopped screaming and simply fainted on the spot.

Rikki: "No… What have you done, my courage!"

Sky: "Alright, it worked!"

Flint: "Apparently. When summoned into a real battle, Knighcorn's power must have magnified, allowing it to break the curse all by itself."

Sky: "Now let's finish the job! (points forward) Go, Shining Knighcorn! Attack Despair from the Dark!"

The Knighcorn spread it's wings, and flew forward. The colossal shadow creature was ready to intercept it's strike.

Rikki: "But… Despair's Attack points are greater than…"

Sky: "I activate Shining Knighcorn's special ability: For every Overlay unit he consumes, Knighcorn can break down Despair's Attack power by 500! I detach 2 units! Power Breakdown!"

On his note, 2 of the orbiting Units flew into the Knighcorn's horn, making it flash brightly, and this lightstream traveled on through it's body: down the neck, throgh the chest, and into the wings, ultimately bringing up the following effect: a rain of light-shaped needles, thousands of them, showered out of the wings and into the Despair's body.

When the light of Knighcorn penetrated the dark body of the Despair, it's strength was clearly fading, this being evident as it's body was slowly glooming away and turning into dark smoke.

Despair from the Dark: ATK: 2800… 1800

Rikki: "Oh no…"

Sky: "Then, when Shining Knighcorn battles a monster hit with that effect, it receives a 300 Attack points plus!"

Number 59: Shining Knighcorn: ATK: 2100

Sky: "Take it down: Javelin Horn!"

The mighty beast charged at the shadow colossus, bringing it's horn forward like a lance, and spreading a stream of light that kept making the horn bigger and longer.

In the ultimate charge, the horn penetrated the body of the fiend, causing it to explode in a flash, and the force of which impact pushed Rikki back.

Rikki: "AH, no!"

Rikki: LP: 2700

Sky: "Alright!"

Flint: "We're leading!"

Sky: "Only a Number can defeat another Number. He will surely try to bring out the Number on the next round, then we can hunt it! (sets 2 cards) I set 2 cards face-down, and end my turn! Alright, you're up, Rikki. (notices Rikki) Hm? Rikki?"

Rikki was still standing on both feet, but he kept on glaring into the floor beneath him. His hand was trembling, and he was afraid to look up.

Rikki: "No way… Why… Why is everyone…"

Sky: "Huh?"

Rikki: "Why is…"

He then looked towards Sky. Whatever demonic influence took over him minutes ago, it was no longer present: Rikki was crying, out loud.

Rikki: "(crying) Why is everyone always braver than me?"

Sky: "Huh?"

Rikki: "(crying) Every time… Every single time, I end up as the weak one! I'm not weak! I don't want to be!"

Sky: "Rikki, what are you… Why the heck do you think you're weak?"

Rikki: "(crying) Because… I…"

He barely found the breath to speak. It was so embarrasing for him.

Rikki: "It never mattered if I'm at school…"

(flashback)

_Rikki's scene in a regular class, except a prankster kid his a skeleton mask in his locker, as soon as he opened it up, he freaked up so much he almost wet his pants. Afterwards, he cried as the other kids were laughing at him._

Rikki: "Or during a duel…"

_During the 2nd flashback, Rikki is dueling as his opponent, a kid of his age, summoned __**Mazera DeVille**__, an awfully fiendish monster. As soon as the monster showed up and destroyed his __**Geargiano**__ monster, a funny little thing made out of gears, Rikki fell down and, out of fear, he started crying as his opponent laughed him out._

Rikki: "Or even in the street…"

_A third flashback: his class was obviously on a trip around the city, when Rikki noticed one of those living-statue performers. For him it looked like an exact figure of Ryu-Kishin, but as the performer moved suddenly, freaking him out, causing him to hide behind the leading teacher._

(end flashback)

Rikki: "I'm always afraid… So afraid… (cries)"

Sky: "Heh?"

Flint: "Well, he's obviously a scary-boo."

Sky: "Quiet down, Flint."

Rikki: "I was mocked all the time. I was always the most scared. I couldn't help it but to run and hide."

Sky: "Are saying you were mocked for being easily frightened? Is that why… Your cards?"

Rikki: "I heard the voice telling me that. I wanted everyone to be as afraid as I am. I wanted to pay them back! That is why…"

At that point, he wiped the tears from his eyes, and looked forward…

… and the dark Number's influence took over him again, causing him to speak in 2 voices simultaneously.

Rikki: "… That's why I cannot afford to let you win! I will make you all… ALL fear everything!"

Sky: "W-wait a sec… Rikki!"

Rikki: "I will take your courage as well, Sky! All of it! (draws) My turn! Draw! I re-summon the Fear from the Dark!"

His already trademark monster reappeared on his side, once again, from a shadow that simply spawned from beneath his feet. It chuckled in a sinister manner. ATK: 1700/ LV4

Rikki: " Next, I play **Dark World Dealings**! It's a Spell card that allows us both to draw a card, but then we must both discard a card as well."

Sky: "Give and take? (looks at his hand) Not much of a choice I have."

Sky drew his card, observed it for a moment, then decided to discard a monster card in his hand. Rikki performed the same, only he discarded his card with a returned awful grin on his face. He even showed what he discarded.

Rikki: "I'm discarding a second **Despair from the Dark**. However, since I'm doing it by my own effect, it won't be Special summoned. (discards)"

Flint: "He's showing us his discarded card? What is he up to?"

Rikki: "Now I play a Spell card: **Level Fix!**"

Sky: "Oh no, that's…!"

Rikki: "By banishing the two Despairs from the Dark in my Graveyard…"

In a metaphoric sense, both identical cards of the Despair from the Dark were sucked into an unknown dark whirpool of void, shattering in it's singularity point.

Rikki: "… both of the Fears on my side gain their levels."

The Fears that Rikki was controlling were cackling wildly as their shadows outgrew their bodies and stretched over the parallel walls, also gaining a pair of dark eyes, but resembled their own bodies in no way otherwise.

Fear from the Dark #1: LV4… LV8

Fear from the Dark #2: LV4… LV8

Sky: "Two level 8 monsters? No way…"

Rikki: "I will… NEVER BE CALLED WEAK AGAIN!"

As he spoke those words, the dark Numbers aura that surrounded Rikki exploded! The burst was almost equal to a bomb explosion, only it featured nothing but darkness instead of flames.

A dark purple omen, one resembling the number 79, appeared on his cheek.

Rikki: "I overlay the two level 8 monsters!"

Cackling like fiends from the deepest pits, the entire bodies, including their shadows, of both Fears crumpled together and turned into dark purple, shining Overlay Units, that flew up.

Rikki: "With these Overlay Units, I will establish an Overlay Network: Xyz summon!"

Another portal opened up, a spiral one, just like with Knighcorn. Only this one, it did not appear from the ground: rather it appeared on the scren that was still playing mute scenes from the movie Empress Fright, so it was as if the portal was linking this world with the movie itself.

That was not that far from the truth, though.

**79!**

Something emerged from that portal. Like before, it was a monster's concealed form, but it was far creepier than that of Divine Wind or Shining Knighcorn: it looked like a huge, white… bulb, or a similar formation, a huge egg of sorts still connected to the space beyond the portal with some kind of dark root. Other than your common bulb or egg, this one seemed to be beating, like a heart, and it's crust was slowly beginning to snap. Something was alive in there, alright.

Rikki: "Consume an entire world drowning in fear, and produce more fear in hearts of men. Give birth to unlimited power!"

The shell cracked, and two large formations, one on each side of it, bursted out. To put it in a modest description, it looked like a pair of huge, long, clawed arms, but the proportions of these limbs were way too bizzare. The arms were long, thin and covered in all sorts of bruises, scars and even penetrated objects, and it was almost as if they had no elbows, they moved more like huge tendrills. The hands, on the other hand, were massive, ending in long, burning claws.

Both of these arms clawed and grabbed the top of the stalk, starting to pull the rest of the shell appart, and creating a fissure for a head to pop out…

Rikki: "Appear, **Number 79**!"

… which it did.

It was the most horrifying piece of monstrosity you've ever seen!

The head, it had a golden face, but it's skin was otherwise completely dark: a face with 6 eyes, or 2 collumns of 3 eyes, with proportions that were way to grotesque to be considered anyhow human, not to mention the long hair, or what was supposed to be hair, it really looked like a complex of thick, dark vines that were moving around like snakes.

Rikki: "Queen of all darkness… Prelude to the absolute fright…"

As if that wasn't enough, the shell cracked competely, and the monster's full view fulfilled the chamber of the cinema: a monstrous, turlly hideous creature, with dark skin that was constantly secreting some kind of dark slime, covered at certain points with golden armor that was also tainted in black.

It had a long neck, and posessed a total of 4 pairs of those awfully thin, grabbing arms, so it's appearance was almost insect-like: 2 of which were supporting the creature from the ground, 2 which it kept waving around in a which-like motion, and 4 arms that were holding her tight to the walls around her as it's lower half of the body (from the abdomen down) was still submerged into the dark portal on the movie screen. From the two waving arms, another distressing feature was seen: there were huge, yellow eyeballs on her palms.

This might be a little scary, but the exact proportions of her torso, abdomen and face were actually female!

Rikki: "**Nyctophobia**!"

(note: **Empress Fright** in the OCG version)

The horrible creature looked down to the audience chamber, eyeing at Sky and Flint, both of whoom were absolutely terrified (the term doesn't match their state completely) by beholding this horrible monster. A dark purple number 79 appeared on the monster's golden chest-plate armor, and a pair of Overlay Units surrounded her as she screetched with an awful, agonizing voice. Despite the proportions, the roar was deffinitely male. ATK: 2800/ R8

Sky: "That's the… Number…"

Flint: "Gosh! It's huge!"

That's when Nyctophobia made another horrible act: she pry opened her mouth (doubling the size of her gob), and inhaled a great amount of air… and something else: as Sky was trying to cover his face from what he presumed was wind, some kind of dark energy was drained from his body, and inhaled into the Number's throat.

The same occured to most other unconscious people in the audience.

Sky: "What the… It's doing something to me…"

Whatever the act was, it made Sky feel awfully weak. He had to kneel down and barely had the courage to stand up again.

Flint: "Sky-sama! Are you alright?"

Sky: "I don't know, it's like… it's like my blood is freezing from the inside out. What on Earth is that… Horrible Number doing?"

Rikki: "How does it feel? Being completely helpless and weak? That's what everyone's weakness is supposed to be: it's called… fear."

Sky: "No way… There's absolutely no way that thing can make me feel afraid for no reason!"

Sky had to gather an immense amount of strength to lift himself up and stand up straight again. He saw Rikki surrounded with the same kind of energy, and it also seemed like Nyctophobia was syphoning him with that power.

Rikki: "Yes! Give me courage! Everyone's courage! Make them all feel fear!"

Sky: "What are you saying?"

Flint: "It looks like the Number is sapping away courage from it's enemies, and transfers it over to Rikki, leaving them with nothing but fear in their hearts. That's awful! It must be what he did to all those people!"

Sky: "But that monster, it's…"

Sky took a closer look at the fiendish beast. It looked dreadfully familiar.

Then he recalled.

Sky: "That design… it's the same as the monster from the movie!"

Flint: "Heh? Now that you mention it… He did state this was the Empress' lair, and the similarities with the movie plot are evident."

Rikki: "It took the form of my worst nightmare. But that's fine. Because for once my nightmares are making everyone else miserable!"

Sky: "That beast… this Number… it's really horrifying!"

Flint: "Hey, wait, I got it! If it's based on the main antagonist of the movie that you watched before, then you certainly know all about it, Sky-sama."

Sky: "What? Oh, right, I…"

Flint: "Then it's settled, we beat the Number the same way the heroes beat the monster. Tell me… How exactly did the movie end?"

Sky: "Huh? (looks sideways) Uhm, well, it ends with, errrrr… they did this thing, and…"

Flint: "What thing?"

Sky: "The thing with the, errr… thingamagigit."

Flint: "Errr, I don't think I follow. Just say it, how was the monster defeated in the end?"

Sky: "That is, errr…. (gulp)…. I dunno."

Flint: "What?"

Sky: "I don't know, okay? I haven't seen that part!"

Flint: "You didn't? But it's the highlight of the movie! The entire ending revolts around it."

Sky: "Well I kinda… Never saw… that bit."

Flint: "(O_O) Huh?"

Sky: "I may have skipped… a part or two."

Flint: "You never saw the movie's close? But you said you already watched the original '79 variant!"

Sky: "Okay, the truth is… I…"

(flashback)

_A 9-yearold Sky Galen is watchign late-night shows on the TV in his room. It is night, all lights are out, and he is cowering underneath his sheats while watching the original black and white variant of the movie "Empress Fright"._

_It was a classic horror movie scene, and even though the quallity of the image was much worse than in it's remade edition, Sky took the images quite seriously. He kept on chewing on his sheats, afraid to blink, afraid to look away, just as the movie was reaching it's pinnacle point._

Sky: "I watched it once during the late-night old-timer specials. But, I kinda only got to the scene where the shadows first appeared before…"

_In the movie, a man was just grabbed by a "spooky dark claw" (which was obviously a guy with a poorly prepared glove with claws attached to it) and the horror-thrill was starting._

_Sky, he took the scene a bit too literally. He screamed silently, grabbed the remote, and turned off the TV, then quickly covered himself in sheats and spent the rest of the night trembling in fear, turning the lights on and off repeatably, barely sleeping at all…_

(end flashback)

If Flint had any jaws, this is where they'd drop to the floor.

Flint: "(O.O)…. Eh?"

Sky tried to hide his shame by smiling and scratchign his head, but this annoyed Flint even more.

Sky: "I know, embarrasing, right? To cower away from an old '79 movie, eh?"

Flint: "(!) ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? Why didn't you tell us this sooner, Sky-sama baka!"

Sky: "Stop yelling at me, and stop using those words together!"

Flint: "(mad) You never saw the movie to the end, and now you're lecturing me? It couldn't have been that terrifying! Why did you want to see the remake in the first place?"

Sky: "I was 9 years old! I was jumping at shadows! I thought that now I could face the monster better and bolder with the remake version!"

Flint: "So wait, if I got this right, the only reason you wanted to watch this movie with Enlil-chan was to…"

(flashback)

_Sky: "And besides, I… Err… I kinda wanna see what the monster looks like."_

(end flashback)

Flint: "(O_O) YOU WERE SERIOUS ABOUT IT?"

Sky: "I'm sorry, okay?"

Flint: "You made Enlil-chan watch a scary movie just so you could clear your angst from the past!"

Sky: "I already said I was sorry!"

Flint: "(!) If it wasn't for that butt-head decision, we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with!"

Rikki: "So… It appears as if you really do fear something, Sky."

Sky: "We're not messed up yet! We have a different advantage this time!"

Flint: "Really? And what would that be?"

Sky: "Simple. (looks at Knighcorn) It's right over there, our light that can penetrate the darkness."

Flint: "Heh?"

It was kind of the truth: Despite the massive enemy appearing, Shining Knighcorn did not budge a bit, nor did it show signs of concern.

Flint: "Knighcorn? You think he can…"

Sky: "I'm sure of it. You'll see, with him, we will hunt that thing down!"

Rikki: "I wouldn't count on it, Sky! Your little pony stands no chance in defeating a rank 8 monster like Nyctophobia here!"

Sky: _"I made sure to take every measure. Nyctophobia's Attack points are 2800, and Shining Knighcorn has 2100 and one Overlay unit. In case it attacks, with Knighcorn's ability, I can drop Nyctophobia's power to 2300, while Knighcorn's Attack points will become 2400, a win in short. But just in case that doesn't work out… I still have the face-down Trap: Deflect Attack, It negates a monster's destruction and reduces the Life point damage to 0. One way or another, attack or receive, I'll take the thing down!"_

Rikki: "I'm sure you're reconsidering using your Trap cards to help you defeat Nyctophobia, am I right?"

Sky: "What?"

Rikki: "Hmhmhmhm, humans are so predictable. Especially when they fear. I will show you all what true terror is! Nyctophobia's monster effect activates! By consuming an Overlay unit…"

The colossal Number monster grabbed one of it's Overlay units with one of it's hands, dissolving it in it's palms, whose eyeballs flashed brighty with a spooky light.

Rikki: "… Empress Fright will fetch for me any card from my deck, that has an effect to destroy other cards!"

Sky: "Say what!"

The gleaming eye in the monster's palm shone forth a vision of a card, which materialized in Rikki's hand in form of a solid card, which he immediatelly showed to Sky:

Rikki: "The card I choose is this: **Bait Doll**. Let's see how it performs! (plays it)"

His card's activation called upon another restless spirit: a spooky voodoo doll armed with an odd scynthe.

Rikki: "With it, I can force you to activate a card on the field, and unless you actually can activate it, it is destroyed!"

The doll floated over at Sky's side like a ghost, and in her presence, Sky's trap revealed itself: it was Deflect Attack.

Sky: "Oh no…"

Rikki: "**Deflect Attack**, was it? Since you can only activate the card when a monster attacks, Bait Doll destroys it now!"

The ghost-doll slashed the card with it's scynthe, obliterating the card, then it turned into spooky mist and gloomed into Rikki's deck.

Rikki: "When Bait Doll is used, it returns to my deck. Now that we handled that card, how about we settle things with your annoying Knighcorn?"

Sky: "No… Not him!"

Rikki: "With Nyctophobia's effect, I detach an Overlay Unit…"

The horrible monster's other free arm grabbed and dissolved the other Overlay unit, and it's eye created another solid vision that soon materialized in Rikki's hand as a card.

Rikki: "… and this fetched the destruction card: **Fissure**. (shows the card, then plays it) This card can destroy any weak monster on my opponent's side!"

Following the activation, as it's name implies, a the ground crackd beneath Shining Knighcorn's feet, and an entire legion of what appeared to be smaller versions of Nyctophobia's arms came out, and grabbed the noble knighcorn around. It was an awful sight, something so pure and brilliant being dragged down into the abyss by the hands of the dead. Sky barely managed to withstand the sight.

Sky: "No! Knighcorn!"

His cries, and those of knighcorn, were in vain: the fissure closed as soon as the beast was dragged down.

Sky: "No way… (looks at Number 79) This Number is… It really is fear incarnate!"

Rikki: "You realize it now? That is how everyone must feel. This is your last breath! Nyctophobia, attack him directly!"

The huge monster started to move, grunting in the process: it lashed both it's free arms forward, and surrounded Sky from both sides with their claws. Sky didn't know what to do, look left or right, a giant dark hand would intercept him. Then, Nyctophobia charged both hands, and the discharge of this power resulted in an awful link between the two hands in form of a fence of red lightning… with Sky caught in between.

Sky: "GyaaAAAAAAAARRRRHHHH!"

Sky: LP: 200

When the attack was over, Sky simply collapsed, and fell on the floor, while Nyctophobia retracted her arms back. Sky remained on the ground, as good as motionless, still spazaming a little from the dark shock.

Flint: "Sky-sama! Sky-sama! Say something!"

Rikki: "Better let him lie. For every pound of fear that remains in his body means a new pound of courage for me to absorb!"

Things were just getting worse: an odd dark purple substance kept on draining out of Sky's body, and Nyctophobia proceeded to devour that substance in an act of powerful inspiration. It's the same thing it did before, only this time, Sky could barely resist it.

Sky: "Please stop…"

Flint: "Sky-sama! Come on, get up!"

Barely moving, Sky put his palms against the floor and pushed himself up. However, he didn't get up completely, he was still leaning against his knees.

Flint: "That's it. Come on, a little more!"

Sky: "I… I just… I can't!"

Flint: "What?"

Sky: "I can get up… But I'm just… I'm just so scared…"

Flint: "What? That doesn't sound like you at all! Come on, Sky-High, remember?"

Sky was trembling, he didn't even have the strength to look up.

That's when Flint noticed, the awful changes on Sky: the tremor, the black eyelids, the blank stare… Sky was slowly attaining the same signs as those nyctophobic people they met earlier.

Flint: "Oh no, the symptoms! What have you done?"

Rikki: "It is done, then. All of his courage is gone. And fear is the only thing that remained."

Flint: "You turn him back to normal right now!"

Rikki: "I will never! Can't you see? This is all just the beginning. I will make everyone in this theatre fear. Then all of Sourand, and then… Then the whole world will know fear! And I will remain the bravest person in the world, people will seek me for guidance!"

Flint, still in his duel-disk form, was still trying to effortlessly shake Sky up, but he got no reply.

Flint: "Come on, you can't let him bully you like this! You're better than him, come on, get up and take him down, I know you can!"

His yelling and begging did nothing, Sky remained frightened, bowing down on the floor.

However, Flint's constant yelling had a different effect, as it woke up someone else: Enlil.

The girl, hearing Flint's screams, slowly peeked through, and woke up.

Flint: "You can't let fear take over, Sky-sama! I'm sorry I insulted you, please don't give up now!"

She just managed to pick herself up, and look at the events occuring at the stage: she saw Sky bowing on the floor, trmbling and staring at the ground.

Enlil: "Sky…"

Flint: "Compulse yourself, I beg you!"

Enlil: "… Sky-kun!"

Flint: "Heh? (notices Enlil) Enlil-chan?"

Rikki: "What, you're still here?"

Enlil: "Sky-kun, please get back up! (stands up completely) Please… Sky, don't listen to him!"

Rikki: "Shut up! He's a fraidy cat right now. I'm the one who's brave here! Me! No one else!"

Enlil: "You're wrong!"

Rikki: "What?"

Enlil: "You've been nothing but a bully. Making people feel fear to stand up… there's nothing bold about it. Sky-kun, he… He stood up to you, he's the bravest person in this room!"

Rikki: "How dare you…"

Enlil: "You heard me… Sky is… (cries) He is the bravest person I've ever met!"

Like a heartbeat… those words reached Sky, and he became aware of them.

Enlil: "I now know how terrified he was comming here… still he insisted, to stop being scared. That's what makes him better!"

Sky: "Enlil, you…"

In a moment, all of the fear-signs vanished: Sky's eyecolor and gleam returned to normal, and his trembling stopped.

And then: he pushed himself up…

Rikki: "What?"

… and got back to his feet.

Rikki: "No way… Impossible, impossible, it simply can't be! Your courage was supposed to be sapped away completely, so how can you stand?"

Sky: "Because… I realized something."

Sky looked Rikki in the eyes upon saying the following, and just for the record… he was smiling:

Sky: "I am afraid! And I accept it!"

Rikki: "What are you saying?"

Sky: "I know I'm scared, and I can use it for my advantage."

Rikki: "Stop saying such nonsense! What good is fear? It makes you weak, it makes people hate you!"

Sky: "Only if I so choose. But… This fear I feel… It is also the very thing that makes me brave!"

Rikki: "What?"

Sky: "You got things wrong, Rikki. We all did. Courage, it's not the emotion opposite to fear. Rather it is caused by it. Only when you feel the will to confront the world even though you're afraid, that's what real courage is! (looks to Enlil) Thank you, Enlil, for reminding me that."

Enlil: "Huh? (blushes) It-it's fine."

Sky: "As for you… (to Rikki) You also showed courage, didn't you?"

Rikki: "What, no, I…"

Sky: "It's the Number. It messed up your head. (looks at Nyctophobia) It kept telling you the one thing and performed the other. I don't know what it kept feeding you with, but it sure wasn't courage. It did not steal courage from anyone, nor did it transfer it to you, because courage is not something one can find in someone's heart and take it away. It is something a person makes for himself, in an instant, the willpower to go on. Rather, this Number… it kept infusing people with fear and tried to steal away that ability."

Rikki: "You're saying… (looks at Nyctophobia) It's been using me all along?"

Sky: "I'm right, am I not?"

Nyctophobia looked down to the player that was supposed to be her master, but rather than comforting Rikki, her very glare and breath were still terrifying him intentionally.

Rikki: "What have I done? I… I was weak."

Sky: "Not true. You sure showed courage as well, Rikki."

Rikki: "Huh?"

Sky: "To know you were afraid, yet come here to watch a movie that was terrifying you, that was a bold act, in a way."

Rikki: "You think I… I was brave?"

Nyctophobia did not like the developing situation: she roared, releasing a massive amount of that fear substance, which showered over Rikki's body like a small waterfall. Doubtlessly, this caused severe pain to him.

Rikki: "AAAAAAAAH! Make it stop! Sky, please stop this thing!"

Sky: "Gh… I will save you! Time to take this Number down! (draws) Let's hunt it, Sky-High! First, I reveal the Trap card: **Xyz Reborn**! (the card flips) This card revives an Xyz monster from my Graveyard, then attaches itself to it as an Overlay Unit."

Sky's activated card performed the same trasformation as a monster that would turn into an Overlay Unit, becomming a violet spark of energy that flew through a portal in the ground. And out of this portal, a massive light came up…

Sky: "Be reborn, light that penetrates fear! Number 59: Shining Knighcorn!"

… and this faded away, revealing the magnificent appearance of Sky's Number ace: Shining Knighcorn. ATK: 1800/ R2

Flint: "But Knighcorn is not strong enough to defeat Nyctophobia by himself."

Sky: "I know. But with the knowledge that one needs to feel fear in order to fight fear, we must rely on another force."

Flint: "Another force? Wait, you mean the…"

Sky: "Light penetrates darkness, but darkness fights it better! (picks a card) I summon **Wind-up Dog!"**

His new monster was another mechanical creture with a wind-up key on it's back. A blueish-gray dog with a guardhound attire.

Dog: "Wan! Wan! Zen-wan! (ATK: 1200/ LV3)"

Sky: "Then, I play **Zenmailfunction**! (activates it) With this card, a Wind-up monster is revived from the Graveyard in Defense mode, and it's effect is then negated. I chose to revive the monster that I discarded during my last turn: come forth, **Wind-up Hunter**!"

A new portal appeared, summoning a different kind of Wind-up mechanical monster: this one was a centauric version of a wind-up warrior, wielding a crosbow.

Hunter: "Hyah! Zeeeeen-mai! DEF: 500/ LV3"

Enlil: "2 level 3 monsters? What is he up to?"

Sky: "This is my spirit: Sky-High! I overlay the level 3 Wind-up Dog and Wind-up Hunter!"

/insert song: "Tagiru Chikara" by Psychic Lover ("Digimon Xros Wars Hunters", 2012)/

Both monsters turned into Overlay untis…

Dog: "Wan-wan!"

Hunter: "Hooooo!"

… and flew up, opening a large portal beneath them: a large spiraling Xyz portal where they went in to bridge the monster's arrival.

Sky: "Once again, I bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"

**41!**

Another odd shape came out of the portal: it looked like a dark-purple, wide trapezohedron with pinkish zig-zag lines down it's equador middle. There appeared to be a rift on this formation, so it was actually a union of 2 cones with zig-zag bases uniting.

Sky: "Roar in the night, and make the world awe! (plays the card)"

Both bases dislodged a little, revealing a golden armor-like structure within.

Sky: "Appear: **Number 41**: Roaring Star Beast King- **Galileon**!"

One part of this odd shape turned inside out, narrowed down and became the tail.

A massive paw with claws reached out and slammed against the ground.

A piece of golden armor opened up into triangular shoulder plates for the front pair of legs.

Finally, a small yellow star appeared atop of the formation, and the mighty beast got it's face:

All in all, it looked like this: a dark puma-like creature, almost resembling an alien feline, whose cranium extended over it's neck in form of a pair of overlapping, edgy, star-like membranes that resembled a lion's mane, with a small piece of golden armor over the forelimbs. The pink zig-zag lines from before were the edges of the mane, oas well as of the tip of it's tail and atop of it's limbs, where the skin was peering out like spiekes. A last notable feature was a yellow star on it's forehead.

_**Hibana chirashite DEAD-HIT  
Ki wa nukenai ze DANGER ZONE**_

A yellow number 41 flashed next to it's right ear on it's mane.

It roared, like a true king of beasts, and took it's place next to Knighcorn as 2 Overlay units surrounded it. ATK: 1900/ R3

That was the sight: 2 bestial Numbers on Sky's side, confronting the massive Nyctophobia.

_**Moeru  
(Moeru)  
Toushi  
(Toushi)  
Atsuku  
(Atsuku)  
Hibikiatteru nda**_

Enlil: "Another Number? Where did he get that?"

Sky: "Long story. First, we will hunt down Nyctophobia! I activate Galileon's monster effect!"

_**Kibun saikyou SUPERSTAR  
Girigiri semeru HUNTING TIME**_

An overlay unit that was encircling Gelileon flew into the star on the beast's forehead, filling the beast with power.

Sky: "By consuming an Overlay Unit, Galileon can reduce one monster's Attack points by half!"

_**Iku ze!  
(Iku ze!)  
Ore no  
(Ore no)  
Chousen ga hajimaru**_

Sky: "Time to make the Empress Fright feel fear as well! Go, Galileon! Star-howl Crusher!"

The power bestowed by the overlay Unit seemed to have given Galileon an entirely new power boost: it took a deep breath… And roared!

_**Nerai wo sadameru no sa**_

_**Hanate ima  
Jounetsu de  
Tokecha isou na**_

You know how lions in cartoons perform such ferocious roars that act as powerful gusts of wind and blow as good as everything away? This was pretty much like it, but it's not exaggerated.

The roar was so powerful it created a mighty gale that even managed to lean Nyctophobia back a little, taking her by surprise and shocking her severely. The roar long, and lasted for about 10 seconds.

_**Afureru ore no POWER!**_

Galileon took a second breath, and roared again, this time starting to push the so called Empress back, and Nyctophobia had to struggle against the wind in order to maintain her position.

_**Tagiru Chikara!  
Tomerarenai**_

But Galileon roared a third time, and this time Nyctophobia was pushed back like she was struck by a hurricane. She sank back into the screen almost entirely, barely keeping herself up with her many arms. She crawled up again, but her once terrifying presence was completely warded down.

Number 79: Nyctophobia: ATK: 2800… 1400

_**Mugen no  
E-NERGY uzumaku yo**_

Flint: "It did it!"

Sky: "Now we can defeat it! Go, Shining Knighcorn! Attack Nyctophobia with Javelin Horn!"

_**Ima sekai wa  
Ore wo matteru**_

Knighcorn spread it's wings, and charged the weakened monster with it's horn…

Sky: "Knighcorn's monster effect activates: by detaching an Overlay unit, it weakens Nyctophobia even more, and gains 300 Attack plus!"

Number 79: Nyctophobia: ATK: 1400… 900

Number 59: Shining Knighcorn: ATK: 1800… 2100

_**HIT-UP! Kyuujoushou tsukinukero**_

… And then, it struck the monste rright in the chest, breaking her armor apart. Nyctophobia screamed in pain and anguish, and in that instant her throat swelled up, and the monster expelled a great amount of that fear substance in a last breath.

_**Subete wo kakete  
Idomu BATTLE**_

Glim dark energy was thrown up, and this energy flew like a legion of spirits over to their rightful owners: the people in the audience…

!

… and to those outside: dark purple souls found their way back to the people affected with Nyctophobia's curse.

For example, a man was still pointing a flashlight towards his own shadow, terrified of the darkness. Once the spirit entered his body, his eyecolor returned, and his trembling ceased. He turned the flashlight off, and started wondering what he was doing.

In similar fashion, everyone else that were so gravely afraid of the darkness moments ago regained their senses. They were looking around in confusion, wondering what they were all doing there.

!

The same thing occured inside the cinema: all courage that Nyctophobia stole returned to their owners, and their regular colors returned.

This includes Enlil, who received a small spark of spirit that entered her chest…

And it includes Sky, whose spirit also returned completely.

_**Hitotsu ni nare  
HEART&HEART!**_

Sky: "Haha, alright! I feel as good as new!"

Flint: "The souls returned!"

Sky: "… Wait a minute."

As for Rikki, he was still covered in Nyctophobia's substance, trying to shake it off.

Flint: "Unless we finish this, the Number might again take over. Sky-sama…"

Sky: "I know. Go, Galileon, attack him directly!"

The feline beastking leaped foward, and swung his paw across Rikki in a mighty attack. Rikki was forced back and he fell down.

Rikki: "AAAAhhh!"

Rikki: LP: 0

WINNER: Sky

But before the AR space dissolved…

Sky: "Now! Deploy: Hook Linker!"

On his wrist, Flint performed his next transformation, twisting and turning until he attained the shape of a mechanized crossbow-shaped cannon. Sky turned this tool towards Galileon, and in his D-Gazer, he saw a pair of lightwaves weaving together…

Sky: "Establish link with Galileon."

… until both waves were synched up and overlapped perfectly.

Sky: "And fire!"

Flint shot a lightning-like ray at Galileon, which it absorbed through the star on it's forehead, and then turned towards Rikki, and fired it towards him in form of a powerful sunshine-searchligh. When the beam reached Rikki, light particles started exiting his body, and the boy was yelling out in pain….

Rikki: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

… as the Number's spirit, a shadow, was being pulled up by the beam like it was a tractor beam. That way, it left Rikki's body completely, and was pulled up towards Galileon, that grabbed it with his mouth. The shadow was captured in a spherical prison of light, and Galileon spat this towards the device on Sky's arm.

The demon was yelling all along, and as it reached Sky, the device grabbed the sphere and started crushing it, slowly absorbing it's essence.

At that time, Flint's entire body, especially his face, started blinking and flashing like a Christmas-tree decoration, encoding the Number's essence.

Flint: "(blinging) Be-re, be-re, be-re, be-re, be-re, be-re, be-re, be-re… Kap-Cha!"

In the end, a card slid out of Flint's mouth.

Sky picked the card up, and observed it. The card of Nyctophobia shone up like a harmless little card, like it just exited the construction lane.

Sky smiled.

Sky: "Numbers hunt: concluded!"

Finally, the AR space around them vanished, along with the monsters that were summoned, so Sky took it's D-Gazer off, and climbed up the stage, looking to help Rikki wake up.

Sky: "Oi, you okay?"

Rikki slowly opened his eyes, and nodded, smiling.

* * *

Minutes later…

The following scene was on the screen:

_An entire bog surrounded in darkness, and hordes of shadow creatures resembling Fear from the Dark were popping up everywhere. It was a wood born of darkness._

_In the center of this bog, a giant creature (one that in every aspect looked like Nyctophobia, minus the number on her chest) was lashing her arms and commanding the other creatures._

_The hero of the movie was standing on a cliff, and was facing this monstrosity. The heroine was standing behind him, cowering._

_Hero: "So that's how it is. You're using the fear of men to feed, and the more we fear the darkness, the more powerful you become."_

_Empress Fright simply growled at that statement, and started to lash her giant arms towards the two characters…_

_Heroine: "It's comming!"_

_Hero: "But… (forms a fist) Even if I'm scared, I will not hold back!"_

_Empress Fright was still about to grab them, and that's when the main hero jumped forward…_

_Hero: "I won't be afraid of you anymore! Vanish! Bold Punch!"_

… _and punched the Empress in the face._

_It wasn't even a fair punch, so the effects afterwards were pure exaggeration: the giant monster was pushed back, and slammed the rocks behind her with her back. One of those rocks was long and almost javelin-like, and as the Empress was pushed against it, it penetrated her chest and caused severe pain._

_This was most likely the endblow. Empress Fright was lashing left and right, screaming in pain, and her body was slowly dissolving._

_The bog around her was also fading away, and the shadow creatures were vanishing. Agonizingly dying, the final blow was dealt when the sun appeared on the horizon and caused the monster to ultimately dissolve as soon as the sunlight touched her skin. She turned to vapor within moments._

There's no need to say what occured afterwards, it was an ending scene. And this is how the audience reacted:

Enlil: "How nice, they beat it in the end."

Sky: "(-_-) You have got to be kidding me. _That's_ how it ends?"

Flint: "(-_-) Sounds more like a cartoon show than a proper scary movie."

Sky: "I can't believe I was afraid of a movie that ends like that. (to the seat, next to him) Are you okay now?"

In the seat next to him… was Rikki.

Rikki: "Yep. The ending is kinda dull, huh?"

Sky: "Well, at any rate, I'm sure we all learned a valuable lesson today. One can't live in fear forever. Sooner or later, you have to face that fear."

Rikki: "Uhm… Sky."

Sky: "What is it?"

Rikki: "I, errr… I'm sorry about averything."

Sky: "… (smiles) Don't sweat it, no one blames you. In fact, the fight today was kinda awesome. It sure made me feel stronger afterwards."

Rikki: "(smiles) Thanks. I feel the same."

But Enlil did not like the way Sky was caring about this kid more than he did for her:

Enlil: "… _Looks like I won't be able to have a proper date with Sky after all. And I was so looking forward to it_. (sigh) Say, Rikki… Are you okay now?"

Rikki: "Uhm… Yes, I am. Thanks to you two. I… I don't know how I'd be able to face my fear if it wasn't for the two of you."

Sky: "Sure thing. After all, we're friends, aren't we?"

Rikki: "Friends?"

Sky: "What did you think? Of course we're friends, that's what people become after a duel. That's what makes dueling so amazing."

Rikki: "… Hey, you're right! I think I like that."

Sky: "There you go."

Enlil: "Ehm… Sky-kun…"

Sky: "What is it, Enlil?"

A little-side note: she was messing with her indeks fingers that were pointing at each other's tips, and she was blushing (a usual 'I have a crush' gesture).

Enlil: "Ehm… Am I… a 'friend' as well?"

Sky put one of his arms around her shoulder. This made her smile even more.

Enlil:_ "He put his arm around me? Yes, I knew he felt that way, he want me to be his girl-f…"_

Sky: "Of course you're my friend. (puts the other arm around Rikki) You both are, you silly little Number catchers."

Enlil: "HEH!"

Rikki: "Number catchers?"

Enlil: "(crying a river) _That's not what I meant at all!"_

Sky: "(to Enlil) What's wrong?"

Enlil: "(looks away) Hmpf, nothing, you baka."

Sky: "Huh? Why am I a baka now?"

Enlil: "Because you are! Baka, baka, baka!"

Sky: "I still don't get it, what did I do?"

Rikki: "Hey, wait a sec, don't fight now…"

We'll leave their arguments for later, but while they were having this conversation, Flint jumped up in front of them, and took a picture of the best moment he could snatch.

(SNAPSHOT!)

The frame included Sky, Enlil and Rikki sitting on their places in the theatre just when the lights came back up. Even though it was an embarrasing moment, he still managed to snapshot a pic of all of them smiling.

_Numbers Hunt Status Report:_

_Number 79 successfully captured;_

_Number 41 deployed successfully;_

* * *

The sun has started to set, and Flint, Sky and Enlil were heading back home.

Sky: "Gosh, what a day."

Flint: "A second hunt completed with succession. We're becomming quite the regular."

Sky: "I know. I almost forgot about Galileon until Enlil reminded me about facing faer with fear."

Flint: "You know, sooner or later we'll have to tell her the whole story."

Sky: "I know that…"

Enlil was silent for that matter, she was barely minding her own step, slowly falling behind the two of them. But, at one point, they stopped walking as Sky had something to ask:

Sky: "Oh, right, Enlil…"

Enlil: "Huh?"

Sky: "I'm sorry… about today."

Enlil: "What do you mean?"

Sky: "The movie trip turned into a bit of disaster because of me, and… I feel bad about it. I know how much you wanted to watch that romance movie so…"

Enlil: "(blushes) Eh? N-no, it's fine. You seem quite happy, and… it makes me happy as well."

Sky: "What was that?"

Enlil: "AAAAAAA, no, nothing, I didn't say anything! It's not like I wanted us to be together and pretend it was a d… D… D…D… (blushes tremendously) D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D…!"

_She is trying to say "date"._

Sky: "D? Hmmmm… Dance? Domino? Donut? I don't think there's a donut shop anywhere nearby."

_He still doesn't get it._

Anyway, they reached their home quite early, Perseus Heights 59…

Sky: "Why were you calling me baka earlier?"

Enlil: "Because you were."

Sky: "Why?"

Enlil: "Because!"

… but they met someone at the doorsteps: a kid.

Sky: "Huh? Hey isnt that…"

It was Rikki. He noticed them now as well, just as surprised to see them.

Enlil: "Rikki-kun."

Rikki: "You guys… What are you doing here?"

Sky: "I… I mean, we live here."

Rikki: "What, at this place?"

Sky: "Yes, what about it?"

Rikki: "Maybe I got the wrong house… You see, the thing is, my parents are out of town for the week, and I promised them I'd stay at my grandma's place."

Enlil: "Your grandmother lives here?"

Rikki nodded, and that's when Sky's next door neighbour showed up on the yard next to them:

Bara: "Good evening you two."

Sky: "Oh, evening, Mrs Bara."

Enlil: "Good afternoon."

Rikki: "Huh? Grandma?"

Sky: "Heh? Don't be silly, this is Mrs Bara, our landlo…(O.O)… Wait… A… Sec…"

It took a while for Sky to put the pieces together, but just to make sure:

Sky: "Uhm… R… R-R-Rikki… What was your last name again?"

Rikki: "My last name? It's Rikki Kinko-Bara. Why?"

The following clues were running through his head:

Rikki Kinki-Bara…

Kinko-Bara…

Bara…

Mrs Bara…

Conclusion: they're relatives!

He said he's crash by his grandma's.

Mrs Bara still has room left in Sky's place.

He was waiting in front of HIS home.

Ergo…

Enlil&Sky: "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? ARE YOU FRIGGIN' KIDDING US?"

(to be continued)

* * *

Flint: "It's time for **Numbers Math Trivia**! It's the part of the episode where we explain certain Number's significance. Math was never more fun! Let's see, today we have successfully met with…"

(Galileon's card appears)

Sky: "**Number 41: Galileon**! It's a beast king that came from the stars, and so awesomly cool! What do you think his number 41 stands for?"

Flint: "I'll patch in the data."

**Number 41: Galileon**(Xyz/DARK/ rank 3/ Beast-type/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1700)- 2 level 3 Monsters  
- Once per turn, during your Main phase: you can detach 1 of this card's Xyz materials; halve the targeted face-up monster's ATK until the End phase.

Flint: "It appears it's Number reflects it's effect: the second digit equals to one fourth of the first one, just like Galileon can halve an enemy's power, or cut it 4 ways when the ability us used twice."

Sky: "Here's another thing: 4 is also pronounced as 'shi', and 'shishi' means lion, same as this monster's appearance, which might explain why it's a member of the 40's series."

Flint: "Not to mention you need the heart of a lion to conquer the fear we faced today. And while Knighcorn represents the daylight Sky-High, Galileon is guarding the starts of the night Sky-High!"

Sky: "Yeah, that too. But, Galileon is kinda easier to summon, so why is Knighcorn so…"

Flint: "Don't give them any spoilers!"

* * *

(next time)

Rikki: "I'll get to live with you as well?"

Enlil: "Now it's like we're a real married family!"

Flint: "Excuse me, what family member am I? The pet?"

Sky: "Enough with the scene already, we have a preview to attend to!"

Enlil: "Who is that?"

Flint: "She's kinda pretty… And scary."

Sky: "My cake just blew up! What kind of a Number is that?"

(… Okay, once again, the crew messed up the preview, so here's the short summary… again:

_"Sky has been getting weird gifts lately: the kinds that explode! Is he being stalked? Who is that girl that never smiles? What is her deal with Sky? One thing is for sure: Flint has detected a dangerous Number surrounding her presence, and a new love-duel begins!")_

Sky: "Next time on Number Wars: 'Stalker Alert: The Love Bomber Rosemary'. Let's hunt them down, Sky-High!"

* * *

Card intel:

**Zenmaintence/ Fixing Spring** (Trap, Normal)- Activate when a level 4 or lower "Wind-up" monster is removed from the field; Special summon that monster in Attack position; That monster cannot activate it's effect.

**Restraint Draw** (Spell, Normal)- If your opponent controls a level 8 or higher monster(s): draw 2 cards.

**Level Fix** (Spell, Normal)- Banish 2 or more monsters from your Graveyard that are all level 8 or higher monsters, and if all of their levels are the same; Select the same number of monsters you control as the number of banished monsters: their levels become equal to the levels of the banished monsters, until the End phase.

**Number 79: Nyctophobia/ Queen of Darkness- Empress Fright **(Xyz/ DARK/ rank 8/ Zombie-type/ ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1000)- 2 level 8 DARK monsters**  
**- During your Main phase: you can detach 1 of this card's Xyz materials; add 1 Spell card from your deck that has an effect that can destroy a card(s) on the field (except itself) to your hand, then activate it and shuffle your deck.  
+ Anime effect: This card can only be destroyed by battle with another "Number" monster.

**Deflect Attack** (Trap, Counter)- Activate during the Damage Step, when your opponent's monster attacks. Negate all monster destruction and Battle damage you take from that battle only.

**Number 41: Galileon/ Roaring Star Beast-King- Galileon **(Xyz/DARK/ rank 3/ Beast-type/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1700)- 2 level 3 Monsters  
- Once per turn, during your Main phase: you can detach 1 of this card's Xyz materials; halve the targeted face-up monster's ATK until the End phase.  
+ Anime effect: This card can only be destroyed by battle with another "Number" monster.


	3. Stalker Alert: the Love Bomber Rosemary

It was morning in Sourand, and even in the bustling center of the city, all the world's tranquility would come together into a beautiful sight of calm and prosperity.

Sounds like a lot of too poetic words to follow, but that's kind of how Sky felt: he was in his own little world, watching, observing, admiring…

I'll simplify it for you: on the other side of the street, there was a caffee bar, and in the same spot as usual, the outside corner of the terrace, Keira Detroy, his little love-crush was sitting, and reviewing some notes.

It was without doubt that she was pretty, with her beautiful raven hair that kept reflecting a night-purple gleam, and her violet eyes that seemed to hold all the knowledge of this world, but to Sky… Well, whatever you'd put as a compliment, he'd go one step ahead of it. Even from his distance, he couldn't stop blushing as he observed this marvelous girl, too afraid to cross the street and aproach her, too shy to let her know he's there. Instead, he was just sighing out loud, in a moment of joy, and sadness. Of strength, and of pain.

_Sky(narrator): "My name is Sky Galen. I'm 17 years old, and recently made Numbers Hunter. This is the place I visit every morning before school. And there's the reason why."_

In his POV: it was like the entire world/background was a sky filled with shooting stars as he saw Keira's hair weave in the wind, like a note of euphoric lyrics, and her eyes blink gently as she scrolled through her notes, like twinkling stars from beyond. In his personal comparison: the gleam in her eyes was so powerful, it felt like an Xyz summon occured every second. (by the way, that is NOT a good line to use on girls, including this one)

_Sky(narrator): "Her name is Keira Detroy. She's the Souran High School's pride and joy, and my personal special somebody. I never minded her beauty, as stunning as it was… but her nature was a thing I admired the most: she is kind, smart, and all in all a very nice person."_

But, as much as he wanted her to realize his true feelings, something kept holding Sky back, like a whisper, telling him he was not ready yet. So, he instead remained still, in red cheeks, trying to find the resolve to stand up.

_Sky(narrator): "Every morning she visits this place, and I come here in hope to find the courage to speak up. But… every morning, I get the same stiff feeling in my feet. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to find a way to approach her."_

He sighed…

_Sky(narrator): "Worse yet, that was the least of my problems."_

Rikki: "What are you looking at, Aniki?"

Sky: "(?) HEH?"

Sky couldn't help but to yell his confusion out loud, as he noticed the small blonde boy, Rikki, standing next to him. By the way, "Aniki" means "big brother", and is a nickname Rikki has been using for Sky lately, not that he ever asked for his oppinion.

Sky was in a stiff position, taken off guard by the kid.

Sky: "Rikki? What are you doing here?"

Rikki: "I can't find my way to school, so I followed up. What are we doing here, actually? (looks across the street) Have you been looking at something there?"

Then, Enlil came by the corner as well, and met up with the two of them, having Flint hanging from the edge of her purse… again, surprising Sky. Least to mention, this was quite annoying to him.

Enlil: "There you both are."

Sky: "What the… Enlil, you too? How did you both find me?"

Enlil: "You took off without a warning, and when I asked where you were, Flint lead me here."

Sky: "Heh… (grinding his teeth) Flint!"

Flint: "Don't get angry at me, Sky-sama. Like you, I was supposed to be as honest as possible. Would you rather I lied to them?"

Sky: "You didn't have to drag them all the way here! This was supposed to be MY spot of view!"

Enlil: "Really? What is so special about this place?"

Rikki: "Yeah, looks like every other corner to me."

Sky: "That's why you didn't have to come here! I was in the zone, I don't need bystanders watching!"

Enlil: "Hmp… (smiles to Flint) Flint, can you tell us?"

Flint: "He's checking in on a girl he likes."

Enlil: "(blushes) HEH?"

Sky: "(petrifies) NO!"

Rikki: "Is that her… over there?"

Trying his best not to let Rikki look in the direction of the caffee bar, Sky kept pushing the kid's face down (I don't have to mention he was blushing all along).

Sky: "None of your beeswax! A kid like yourself should not concern himself with such stuff!"

Enlil: "Sky-kun, is that true? You're spying on an… another girl?"

Sky: "I'm not spying on anyone!"

Rikki: "She knows you're watching her?"

Sky: "Of course not, I can't imagine if she does!"

Rikki: "But aniki, wouldn't that mean you're stalking her?"

Sky: "(O.O) HAH?"

Enlil: "(shocked) You're a stalker?"

Sky: "I'm not a stalker! I was just admiring!"

Flint: "She does have a point, however, 'stalking' is precicely what you're doing. It's the intention that decided whether it's right or wrong."

Sky: "(steaming red) I don't need morale lessons from you, you Block-E look-alike!"

Flint: "(!) I don't look like Block-E at all!"

Enlil: "(eye-twitch) Sky-kun you… If you came all the way here to see a girl, I wonder what she's like?"

Flint: "If you want to see, I can show you."

In her arms, Flint teansformed…

His arms and legs retracted, his face slid down to his chest, and the entire structure widened up as a pair of holes appeared on his back.

… In short, a binocular.

Enlil: "Hey, cool!"

Sky: "Flint, what are you… (Enlil looks) HEY, NO!"

Enlil was quick to figure out how the device worked: she simply had to look through the holes in Flint's back, which lead an optic channel through Flint's head and connected to his eyes, so she literally saw things through his eyes.

So, she took a look at the sight that kept Sky occupied at the time: she saw Keira, casually sitting in her chair, browsing through some files. Other than Sky, she didn't notice anything special about her, even as Flint purposely zoomed in on her looks a little.

Enlil: _"So that's the kind of girl… Sky-kun likes?"_

Sky took Flint away from her hands in a flash.

Sky: "Gimme that!"

Enlil: "Hey, I was watching!"

… and he kept in out of her reach.

Sky: "That was a real stalker-act, Enlil, I must say."

Enlil: "As if you never did the same, you bug-eyed baka!"

Sky: "Why am I the baka here?"

Enlil: "Because you are one, baka, baka, baka!"

Flint dropped out of Sky's hand, and Rikki's caught him, now using him to observe himself.

Sky: "Hey!"

Rikki: "That her? Wow, she is pretty. You have a good eye, aniki."

Sky: "(steaming red) You're way too young to judge my taste or to think that way!"

Enlil: "This is what you spend your mornings with? By stalking girls?"

Sky: "I'm not stalking!"

Rikki: "But that's the correct term."

Sky: "Is not! …"

Let's leave the rest of their conversation in a blurr for now. It was a loud scene that occured on the street.

So, even though they didn't realize it, Keira noticed them. Heck, the entire street noticed them, it was like a family quarry, only Keira made her notion in a more… graceful way:

Keira: "Huh? (looks across the street)"

She saw Sky stuck in a fight-sandwitch between Rikki, Enlil and Flint, that was tossed over and over in his binoculars form. It was more fun to watch than it was to participate, that's for sure.

Keira: "Is that… Sky over there? (looks at the time) Oh, shoot, I'll be late!"

She quickly picked her stuff up, packed her backpack, and….

Enlil: "(still arguing) Are to!"

Sky: "(still mad) Am not!"

Enlil: "You suck!"

Rikki: "Stop yelling!"

Flint: "Put me down, I'm slipping!"

Enlil: "Why won't you tell us what you were doing?"

Sky: "If it wasn't for you two, I'd still be in my moment of glory to Keira-chan and… Wait… AH! (looks towards her spot) Keira-chan!"

… she left, her seat now empty, and the winds ceasing to sing.

Sky's reaction (comedy-wise): his eyes and mouth became completely hollow, and a small smoke-like puff of soul exited his body, this reflecting how shocked he was.

Enlil: "Sky-kun?"

Rikki: "Aniki?"

Flint: "He's fine, trust me."

In the next moment, Sky took a deep breath (sucking his imaginary lost soul in the process), and held his head as he moped:

Sky: "Nooooo, I missed my chance!"

Enlil: "Eh?"

Sky: "I was so close this time! I really thought I was going to confess my feeling to Keira-chan!"

Enlil: "You were what?"

Rikki: "That's it? That doesn't sound that hard."

Flint: "(-_-) You'd be surprised."

So, that was the scene: Sky was just yelling his sadness in the most embarrassing possible way, on the street…

_Sky(narrator): "I know it looks bad, but believe it or not, these are my important friends. Unfortunately, they just so happen to be my worst nightmares from time to time."_

… Enlil was shouting at him for not taking her into account…

_Sky(narrator): "This girl, Enlil, moved in with me about 3 days ago. She was posessed by a Number, and after helping her, she was looking for a place to stay. Mrs Bara quickly offered her my place, much to my surprise, and I had to take that offer or else."_

… And Rikki trying to keep the two appart.

_Sky(narrator): "We met Rikki, that's him, the next day, and saved him from another Number that was stirring trouble as well. However, as it turns out, his parents are out of town, he was looking for a new place to occupy for the time being. His grandmother has found a nice place for him, and that just so happens to be Mrs Bara, so… long story short, I'm stuck with both of them."_

Flint: "Sky-sama, if I may… If Keira-chan went ahead, then doesn't that mean we're being late?"

Sky: "(ceases the argument)… (twig, twig) You're right! If we don't hurry, we'll be late!"

Enlil: "I can't afford to come late! I don't want the teacher to yell at me again!"

Rikki: "And I barely know where to go!"

Sky: "Rust and buckets! (runs ahead) This way! Let's go!"

Enlil&Rikki: "Right."

They went after him, completely forgetting about their argument, and focused only on getting through the city. Fortunately for everyone, none of them held a grudge following this incident.

_Sky(narrator): "Yep, I realized I definitely had to pick up the pace. Things were quite crampy then. Little did I know… They were about to get even crampier."_

As they all ran down the street, the failed to notice this: a bystander was watching them, very carefully.

It was a long-haired girl in a school uniform, observing them with a pair of… very unfreindly-looking eyes.

A glimp marking flashed on her cheek for a brief second: it resembled an ultramarine blue shade of a marking that resembled a familiar symbol:

The number 48.

* * *

/intro song: "BRAVING!" by Kanan; ("Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal", 2011/12)/

(at the crossroad with a traffic lamp glowing red…)  
_**Chikazuite te o nobashita  
**_(… Sky Galen is waiting to cross;)_**  
Ashita e to tsuzuku hikari  
**_(Enlil and Flint await on the other side; they wave at him…)_**  
A**__**shimoto ni hirogaru  
**_(… and he smiles and runs towards them over the street…)_**  
Kono sekai no yume o  
**_(… in full dash, he greets them both with a high-five!)_**  
Mita**_

**Number Wars**

(flashy cards rain all over Sourand; transparent images of Sky catching one of them; then another image of him receiving a card from an old man in a bed…)  
_**Yume to kibou wa doko ni aru nante shiranai yo  
**_(… and an image of Enlil cowarding in the corner of her room as she glances to another gloomy card; the last image of Sky helping her get up, smiling;)_**  
H**__**ashiri mawatte sagashitemo mitsukaranai?**_

(three seperate screens rolling simultaneously: sealed forms of 3 monsters emerge from the Xyz portal: a golden abstract statue, a dark twister with purple edges, and a green and red star…)  
_**Shinjitsu to uso no hazama ni ochite iru no ka na**__**  
**_(… as the numbers 59, 41 and 71 flash, they simultaneously open, shift, burst out and transform into monsters…)_**  
B**__**okura no monogatari nara  
**_(… a golden armored alicorn, Shining Knighcorn; a darklight lion with a star on his head, Galileon, and a girl with skin of green aether and windmotion, Divine Wind, all take their stances)_**  
hajimattemo inai?**_

(Keira's face in the breeze, concerned…)_**  
Ashita e tsuzuku  
**_(… then smikrs vilely towards the screen, as a monstrous head of an enshadowed creature ghosts in behind her)_**  
Kuzureochi sou na michi mo  
**_(an image of Enlil with her cute smile, blushing…)_**  
Y**__**owaki ni naru  
**_(… as Flint jumps ahead of her, and transforms…)_**  
Mae ni  
**_(… into Sky's Duel Disk, which he puts on, along with a D-Gazer…)_**  
Tobidashite ikou  
**_(… then takes a bold dueling stance)

(a line-up of Wind-up monsters before Sky; from the front to the back: Kitten, Bat, Dog, Shark, Magician, Warrior, Soldier, Juggler, and Zenmaister;)_**  
Chikazuite too no ite iku  
**_(Rikki sets his Duel Disk; Rosemary draws a card; a tough dark-haired dude plays a card; Sky punched forwards, evoking an attack;)_**  
Shinjitsu o tsukamu tame ni  
**_

(screenover of characters: Rikki; a young man with a notebook; a pretty red-haired girl in a warrior cosplay; a small girl in a fancy pink dress; a hot blonde girl; Toby; a guy in a red jacket with an odd shield/sword…)_**  
M**__**ienai mirai kara  
**_(.. and an old man with a hood, whose glare takes up the background)_**  
Kibou o sagashidasu**_

(Sky skateboarding across the road, leaping high and fisting up, shouting;)_**  
D**__**are yori mo katai kokoro  
**_(Enlil embracing a frog-like monster colored in sugar and rainbows; more similarly colored monsters appear around her: a taddy bear that gives up 2 Vs for Victory, a large parrot, and in the background, a large insectoid warrior with a spear;)_**  
Mi ni tsukete kakeagaru yo**_

(Sky and Flint, confronting an unknown figure…)_**  
Y**__**owasa to tatakatte  
**_(… that summons a towering enshaded monster, resembling a humanoid dragon with a massive sword)_**  
Kachiagaru tsuyosa o**_

(in Xyz space, Wind-up monsters perform: Zenmaister punches forward; Zenmailes glides up; Zenmaik slams it's scepter; Zenmaioh drills forward; Zenmails jets up…)_**  
**__**Mitsukeru tame ni  
Kakegae no nai nakama to  
**_(in the same space, Sky lifts up a card, and it flashes…)_**  
Ashimoto ni hirogaru  
**_(lightspeed overblending of monsters: a star-shaped magician; a dinosaur; Bog Bang Boom Box; a draconic spear-fiend; a phalanx warrior in red armor; a dark wyvern; a gigantic mecha-beetle; Nyctophobia; a single-eyed fiend; a girl in a flower; a dark demon…)_**  
Kono sekai no asu o  
**_(… finally, Shining Knighcorn charging up it's horn… and slashing the screen with it)_**  
Mita**_

(finish: Sky, Flint, Enlil, Rikki and other staff take a pose with the Numbers and Zenmaister appearing in the back)

**Number Wars**

**Episode 3: Stalker Alert: The Love Bomber Rosemary**

* * *

3 days after that event…

Currently, on Perseus Heights, Enlil was comming home (that is, Sky's home) from school. It was nothing out of ordinary. Ever since the great resident boom at Sky's, things have settled down a bit, and it was evident that each of the residents had a different class schedule to keep: Sky, as the eldest of them all, had the least lessons, but ironically more homework and home study preparations to pull off; Rikki was still at grade school, so his schedule was pretty much the same every day. Enlil was stuck somewhere in between of the two.

But that was the least of her worries. She was, in fact, quite concerned. Here's what was on her mind:

Enlil: "(sigh) It's almost been a week since we met, and Sky-kun still didn't take much notice of me. I'm starting to wonder if he'll ever know my true feelings?"

She came by her house, and saw Mrs Bara cleaning her doorway outside. She greeted her with a pale smile. Rest assured,

Bara: "Back so soon?"

Enlil: "Good afternoon, Mrs Bara-sama."

Bara: "You seem quiter than usual. What's the matter?"

Enlil: "(shakes her head) It's nothing. It's just been a stressful day, that's all."

Bara: "Hmmm, sounds like a whole bunch of stressful days lately. You and Sky having a fight?"

Enlil: "No, uhm… It's… quite the opposite."

Bara: "Oh, so it must be the 'there's-a-guy-I-like-but-he-won't-notice-me' matter, right?"

Enlil: "Heh? Are you an esper?"

(A/N: Esper means "mind-reader")

Bara: "You're too easy to read, dear. Things aren't running the way you imagined them, right?"

Enlil: "N… No. I think Sky-kun… He's been acting a bit strange lately. I've barely seen him at all, even though we share the same home. It's like… he's avoiding me on purpose."

Bara: "Sky was never the kind of person to run away from problems. I'm sure he has a good reason for it."

Enlil: "You don't think he… dislikes me, does he?"

Bara: "I'm sure that's not the case, but just to be sure…"

Bara then picked up a small object from the floor and presented it to Enlil: it was a small, cuboid package, wrapped in beige paper with a small logo on it: it resembled one half of a heart, and one half of a bomb.

Enlil: "A package?"

Bara: "Would you be so kind to give this to Sky?"

Enlil: "Me? But… What is it?"

Bara: "Oh, just a little something mistakenly got mailed in my own mailbox. It's adressed to Sky, so it had to be an accident."

_Subtitles: She took the package out of the correct mailbox and waited for Enlil for her to pass it over to Sky._

Enlil: "A package for… Sky-kun?"

Without a proper warning, bara tossed the mail to Enlil which she managed to catch with both hands.

Bara: "Be a dear and give it to Sky, would you?"

At that point, Enlil gasped and blushed significantly (yes, she's been doing that a lot lately).

Enlil: "HEH? M-me?"

Bara: "It's an easy task, and you'll thank me one day for it. Give him the package, and observe his response. Judging by the stamps, it has got to be important."

Enlil: "B-b-but I…"

Bara: "You'll be fine, trust me. Just make sure you don't miss his reaction. If he takes it with graditude, we'll know everything's fine."

Enlil: "(gulps) O-okay, I'll do it!"

Bara simply smiled to the girl, then returned to her own home, as Enlil slowly paced towards her own doorway, shakingly holding the package in her hands…

Enlil: "I'll be fine… I'll just go in and… Wait, how do I do this again? Let's see, I walk in and then…"

Here's what she imagined (and I'll just mention the important facts):

(fantasy)

_She walks in, sees Sky on the couch. He looks back at her, with a bit of a concerned glance._

_Sky: "Huh? Enlil-chan, what's wrong?"_

_Enlil: "Ahhh, well, uhm… (passes the package) This… came in for you?"_

_Sky takes it, with great joy._

_Sky: "Wow, it's here! Thank you very much, Enlil-chan."_

_He opens it up (and in this scene, whatever is wrapped with starts radiating like gold), then shows it to Enlil: in this version, it is a small case (the kind usually used to store rings and earrings)_

_Sky: "Perfect, just what I ordered!"_

_Enlil: "What is it?"_

_He presented it to her, and opened it up: the item inside that small case turned out to be a wedding ring. Of ourse, Enlil gasped and blushed, and Sky (that happened to wear a tuxedo all of the sudden) kneeled before her._

_Sky: "This is a bit awkward, I… I wanted it to be a surprise. It's the reason why I was a bit off lately. I had it ordered for you since… you know… I like you very much."_

_A small detail: there was half a dozen mini-Flints in white robes and with angelic wings tossing rice about._

_Enlil: "(happy) Oh, Sky…"_

(fantasy end)

In reality, she kept rubbing her own cheeks while her face was blushing beyond the normal spectrum of human pigments.

While you're reading this part, she's still doing it.

It took her a while until she snapped back to reality, and started thinking the other way.

Enlil: "Wait a sec… And what if it… really is something bad? (thinks) Then that would be, hm….."

(fantasy)

_In this version, the skies are dark, and everything except for Enlil is tainted in a shade of black. This includes the house she was supposed to enter._

_She kept knocking on the door for a while, but to no reply._

_Enlil: "Sky-kun? (knock-knock) Sky-kun? Are you in there?"_

_Finally, after a while, a reply: Sky spoke up from the other side of the door, but he didn't show his face or open the door._

_Sky: "What is it?"_

_Enlil: "It's me, En-"_

_Sky: "What do you want? I'm busy."_

_Naturally, if he really did say that, she'd be heartbroken. Instead, she tried to warmly greet him._

_Enlil: "Uhm… I have a delivery for you. A package came by and…"_

_Sky: "A package? For me? About time."_

_Enlil: "You want me to hand it to you?"_

_Sky: "Just leave it on the doorstep and leave."_

_Enlil: "Huh? But, Sky-kun, if I leave it, someone might pick it up by accident."_

_Sky: "… Alright, I'm comming."_

_The doors slowly opened, and Enlil was eager to see how Sky might react…_

_But he only ajared the door open, quickly grabbed the package from her hand, and shut the door again. Only his arm was visible, and only for a brief second. Enlil found this disturbing._

_Sky: "Finally, just what I ordered!"_

_Enlil: "Sky-kun, I'm still out here?"_

_Sky: "What, you still there? What are you waiting for, a thank-you card?"_

_Enlil: "Uhm… I was wondering if, perhaps… I can see the delivery as-"_

_Sky: "None of your beeswax! Go on, scram, you're in the way! I don't want you here!"_

_The words "don't want you here" were echoing through this dark scene, and Enlil saw the house, with Sky in it, drifting away, further and further as the world turned into a single, dark stain._

_Enlil found herself drifting away as well, falling down crying into a black hole…_

(fantasy end)

After somehow seeing that kind of image in her head, Enlil was simply gazing empty with blank eyes, like she saw a ghost. It's the same expression most husbands put on when they realize their mother-in-law is moving in. Anyway, she soon snapped out of it, and returned to reality with a few strong shakes of her head.

Enlil: "Nonononono, now I'm just being paranoid. There's no way Sky-kun would act that way. At least… I think he wouldn't. I'll just go inside and hope for the best!"

She took a deep breath, and touched the doorknob. It slid down easily.

Enlil: "Huh? It's open?"

Realizing she didn't need to pick her key up, she simply pushed the door gently and opened it up, slowly getting inside.

Enlil: "I'm home. Sky, I have a package here for…"

What muted her voice down was the following fact: the hall, the living room, and the entire house for that matter, was completely silent. There was no sign of Sky anywhere. It was like she just entered a ghost-house.

Enlil: "Huh? Sky-kun? Sky-kun?"

She paced forward carefully…

Enlil: "Are you home?"

And that's when this happened: the door behind her suddenly closed shut!

When she gasped and looked behind at the door…

… she saw Sky, and Flint, panting and holding the door shut with their backs. Judging by their faces, it was something quite scary.

Sky: "Oh… It's just you, Enlil…"

Enlil: "What are you…?"

Sky: "Were you followed?"

Enlil: "Heh?"

Sky: "Flint, investigate."

Flint: "On it!"

Flint jumped at Sky's knee, then chest, then shoulder, while the boy was still holding the door back. Flint peeked through the spyhole, and investigated the outside world with his special scanning POV.

As far as he could tell, there was no one else out there.

Flint: "All clear!"

Sky let out a loud sigh of relief. He basically hung and his entire body loose, before straightening up again.

Sky: "Pheeew, what a relief! You won't believe how worried I was for a moment."

It could have been that he was just in the moment, but Sky then put both his hands over Enlil's shoulder. He was still gaping like a fish out of water, and she was only happy that he was holding her like that, so she blushed.

Sky: "Gosh… This is a bit too much for me."

Enlil: "Uhm… Sky-kun…"

When he realized he was leaning against her shoulders, Sky imediatelly stepped back.

Sky: "Oh, sorry about that. It's been a tough day."

Enlil: "What was that all about just now?"

Sky: "(waves nonsensically) Oh, don't worry, it's not important. I'm sorry I gave you a scare."

Flint: "At least if we survived it through today."

Sky: "No need to put that kind of stress on her, Flint! Oh, right… (to Enlil) You were saying something, Enlil?"

Enlil smiled, but her blush was so embarrasing she had to look sideways instead of making direct eye contact with Sky.

Enlil: "Uhm, yes, well… (passes the package) This came in for you today."

Sky: "Huh?"

Sky took a closer look at the package that Enlil was trying to present him.

Sky: "Hmmm…"

He noticed the small logo on it: one half of a heart, and the other half of an ignited bomb.

Sky: "(O.O) GH!"

Enlil: _"Now I'll see… Mabye he'll confess!"_

Sky: "(on alert) EEEEEEEH!"

Enlil: "What?"

When Enlil looked up again to catch Sky's reaction… It was quite of a surprise for her as well: both him and Flint were holding their backs against the door again, but not to keep them shut anymore. Instead, it seemes like they were trying to get away from Enlil. Something clearly terrified them. Drops of their sweat were flying all over the place (comedically, since Flint was not supposed to sweat)

Sky: "(panicking) What are you doing with that? Why did you bring it here?"

Flint: "(ditto) Careful! Don't drop it!"

Enlil: "What's wrong with you two?"

Sky: "Don't ask! Just put the thing on the ground and step away!"

When he said that, Enlil suddenly had a recollection: comparing the above mentioned fantasies of hers, this scene reminded her closely to the other one, the one where Sky brushed her off.

Enlil was, for that moment only, devastated. A small tear escaped in the corner of her eye.

Enlil: "So you… (cries) You really do dislike me!"

Sky: "(still hysterical) What are you saying? Just put the package down!"

Enlil: "I can't believe this… I simply can't! What is so important that you can't trust me with?"

As she was crying out loud, Enlil proceeded to open the package…

Sky: "AAAAAHHHHH! ARE YOU INSANE? DON'T OPEN IT!"

Flint: "LISTEN TO WHAT HE SAYS!"

Enlil: "I have to know!"

She already peeled off a small portion of wrapping paper from the package she was holding…

CLICK!

Whatever it was inside, it started to radiate. It was glowing with a bright yellow light, it was almost blinding. Enlil couldn't take her eyes of the item, even though she couldn't tell what it was.

That's when Sky acted: he grabbed the glowing object out of Enlil's hand, along with the metallic trash-can cylinder that was near him, put the package inside, and sealed it shut…

Sky: "Flint, the door!"

… while Flint leaped up and opened the enterance door, in a hurry. Sky quickly tossed the trash-can outside, and it rolled down like a wheel-barrel in a certain video-game, bouncing up and down and getting away from the house.

Bara saw this occuring, but she had no idea what was happening. It was just an unknown event that disturbed her sweeping.

Bara: "Hm, what was that?"

The trash-can containing the package rolled down all the way to the street, and ceased to move in the middle of the road.

Enlil knew about as much as you right now, so naturally, she was observing the event with much confusion.

Enlil: "What the…"

And it only got better: Sky suddenly approached her, put his hand on her head and pushed her down so that they both kneeled.

Sky: "Get down!"

The final pose resembled a formation in case of an air-raid: Sky was covering his own head with one hand while forcing Enlil to stay low with the other. Flint simply closed down completely in a cuboid form, only peeking through slightly.

Enlil: "Eh?"

Bara: "Huh?"

Sky: "Gh!"

Flint: "EEh!"

And then, seconds later…

… KABOOOOOOOM!

The canister blew up in a mighty explosion. The blast covered most of the road in smoke, but thankfully, no one was around, so no one got hurt. Once the smoke cleared, there was nothing but a large, star-shaped trace of ashes on the street (as one would imagine from a site where a bomb just went off), but other than a few square inches of blackened front yards, a destroyed mailbox and a completely wrecked car that just so happened to be parked nearby.

Enlil was, in the most modest meaning of the term, shocked.

Flint: "Ooh, boy, that was a big one."

Sky: "You okay?"

Flint: "I think… I'll manage."

Sky: "Not you, I was talking to Enlil."

Enlil: "What… was that… just now?"

* * *

Minutes later…

Sky just handed Enlil a cup of tea to calm her down. She was sitting on the couch, still a bit shocked by that recent event.

Sky: "Here. Feel any better?"

Enlil: "(nods) I'm fine. Hank you for… warning me."

Flint: "Riiigh, that's what he's been doing."

Enlil: "So that thing… what was that?"

Flint: "I think the expressions 'bomb', 'detonator', 'booby-trap' and 'surprise package' come to mind."

Sky: "Quiet you, it's been rough as it is. (sits down, sighs) Well, where to begin? I think it all started three days ago…"

* * *

Three days before present day:

Sky was comming home from school, and Flint was following behind. It was still bright daylight,but despite the short time he spent on classes, he seemed worn off.

Sky: "Never thought I'd be this sleepy after a single class's day's work."

Flint: "You shouldn't have dueled that guy you came across earlier. Taking on a Counter Trap deck surely took it's toll on you."

Sky: "Counter Trap is a dishonorable thing to do, I couldn't just stay aside and watch. Opponent's must be respected as much as your own deck. That's the way I live, Sky-High."

Flint: "I'm not sure I can follow that logic, Sky-sama. It was a perfectly fair combo."

Sky: "Fair and unlimited doesn't make it right."

Flint: "I still don't follow."

As they passed next to their mailbox, Sky noticed a small yellow letter sticking out of it.

Sky: "Hm? What's this?"

He took the mail out, observed it…

… and went (-_-).

It was a postcard. The photo on the card depicted an attractive (read "hot") long-haired, blonde girl posing like a tomboy in front of a large dragon statue, while the clear blue sky behind her was filled with various Duel Monsters dragons, as well as fireworks and various decorations.

Here's what it said:

_"Hai, hai! How's my favorite cousin doing? You haven't forgotten about me, have you? You're missing a great Guardian Dragon Festival here in Ljubljana. I never saw so many dragon fans and duelists, I bet you'd knock yourself out. Wish you were here. Kissy greetings from the awesome Terry-chan!"_

Sky: "Ljubljana? (pronounced 'Lyu-blya-nah') How do you pronounce this? Where is that anyway?"

Flint: "Let me show you."

Flint turned his head towards the wall of the house, projecting some kind of lights from his eyes that made him look like a power-point projector. The image he was broadcasting was a map of the world.

Then, he zoomed in on Europe.

Then on central Europe.

Then on the country of Slovenia.

And pin-pointed at the city's location in the middle of the map.

Flint: "Ljubljana is located… here. Capital city of Slovenia. It's also known as Labacum in Latin, famous for it's dragon-guardian emblem, Barn culture and historic architecture."

Sky: "So that's where Terry ended up, huh?"

Flint: "(ceases the projection, and looks at Sky) Sky-sama, isn't Terry-chan your cousin that travels the world? Why don't you talk about it sometimes?"

Sky: "There's not much to tell, trust me. I wish she'd e-mail me like everyone else. How am I supposed to reply on a postcard when she keeps moving all over the globe?"

Putting the postcard into his pocket, Sky proceeded to the doorway of his house…

And there, on his threshould, there was another small surprise: it was a cuboid box, not-wrapped, just made of pure white covers, and with a small logo on it: half-bomb, half-heart, and there was a note on it.

Sky: "Hm? What is this?"

Sky picked the box up, and studied the note on it carefully. It looked like a small cross between a greeting-card and a love letter, with a beautiful handwriting depicting a short greeting. He read it out loud:

Sky: "'Dear Honey… Please accept this humble gift. It's made from the same flames as those in my heart'… (blushes) Heh, a love letter? 'Signed: Countdown-3'…"

Flint: "Codename?"

Sky: "T-this is… a little strange."

Flint: "You sure have it easy, getting all this mail."

Sky: "Why does that make it easy for me? Anyway, let's see what's inside it…"

Sky opened the box carefully and peeked into what was inside of it. He was amazed:

It was a slice of a strawberry shortcake, it's glaze sparkling in the sunlight, and the strawberries as red and jucy as a sunset.

Sky: "Awesome! It's cake!"

Flint: "Someone sent you a cake? That clears things up for dessert today."

Sky: "Strawberry and cream… My favorite! (sniffs it) It even has a rich smell."

Flint: "It must be fresh. Someone dropped it here just recetly."

Sky: "That's odd, who would send me cake?"

Flint: "Pardon? The note says 'Honey', how do you know it's not for Enlil-chan, or even Rikki?"

To answer his question, Sky proudly smirked, and pointed at a small tag on the cake. It said: "for Sky-kun". Flint sweatdropped.

Flint: "I stand corrected."

Sky: "This is so exciting. I never got a present like this! You think there's a secret admirer?"

Minutes later, in Sky's kitchen:

He has opened up the package entirely, and put the cake-slice on the table, alredy armed with a shiny fork and drooling like a dog.

Sky: "That looks so yummy, I can't wait to take a taste in it."

Flint was standing on the other side of the table, facing Sky and the cake.

Flint: "No, wait, Sky-sama! Don't just devour it!"

Sky: "Why not?"

Flint: "How about you wait for Enlil-chan, and Rikki to come back, so you can all enjoy it together."

Sky: "(-_-) Mood spoiler. But, there is only one slice, barely enough for me, let alone three people."

Flint: "(!) Only because you're such a chowder, Sky-sama baka!"

Sky: "Say what you want, but I wanna conserve the emotions of the person it sent. After all, whoever made it wanted me to eat it, I'd hate myself if it goes to waste."

Flint: "That makes no sense at all, Sky-sama."

Sky: "I wonder who sent it to me… Hey, you don't think… Can it be…"

At that point, he blushed and almost performed a noodle-dance of joy, while holding on to a picture of Keira in his head:

Sky: "Keira-chan, maybe?"

Flint: "Higly unlikely, I'd say."

Sky: "Heh? What makes you say that?"

Flint: "The note with the cake was written by a girl, but that wasn't Keira-chan's handwriting."

Sky: "Maaan, I had my hopes up… (smiles) Still, cake-present, how awesome is that? (grabs the fork; observes like a puppy) I must enjoy every bit of it, for whoever sent it."

Flint: "Gosh, you're unbelievable. (jumps off the table) Fine, do what you want. I have to polish my catterpillars."

With that, Flint rolled off, away from the kitchen.

Sky: "(-_-) Man, I bet he's jealous because I can taste and he can't. (smiles at the cake) Mind as well put that sense to use! (gives thanks) Itadakimasu!"

He had so much thoughts in mind as he slowly lowered the fork at the cake, on how it would taste, or how long it would last…

And then, as soon as he jammed the fork into the soft cream…

CLICK-CLICK!

The cake started glowing with an odd, yellow light.

Sky: "Huh? What the…"

And it exploded.

Sky: "GYAH!"

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion engulfed the entire kitchen, and shook the house. Flint registered the shockwaves, and out of concern, he immediatelly rolled down to the kitchen.

Flint: "Sky-sama? What happened?"

Here's what he saw:

In short, the kitchen blew up: there were dark ashtrails everywhere, the window was blown apart, and so was most of the table and other furniture.

As for Sky, who was in the middle of the blast… He survived, but he was covered in ahses, and his body was almost entirely bent backwards, under odd angles. He was twitching and trembling from the sparks that were still present, it looked like he was hit by lightning. A large amount of black smoke came out of him as soon as he opened his mouth.

Flint: "(sweatdrops) Well… How did it taste?"

Sky: "I'll… Let you… know… (falls down like a log)"

* * *

2 days before present day:

After the fiasko that occured yesterday, the next portion of Sky's story took place in school. To be more precise, in front of Sky's locker, where he was supposed to drees up into a school uniform again. As usual, he was quite crancky about it.

To skip all of his comments on how he explicitly dislikes the uniform, let's take it to the part when he opened his locker, and saw another surprise.

Sky: "Huh? What's this?"

There was a weird item inside, casually folded, and with a note on it. He picked the note and read the message out loud:

Sky: "'Dear Honey, I hope you'll like my gift. I made it with the treads that bind us.' (blushes) What, another one? 'Signed: Countdown-2'"

Flint: "It's a 2 this time?"

Sky picked the item that was foreign to his locker, and folded it out. Once again, he was stunned:

It was a yellow sweater, soft and comfty, with the bomb-heart logo on it as well.

Sky: "Wow, cool, a hand-made sweater! It looks so cute. (cuddles it a little) It's so soft and warm."

Flint: "Even the size matches, isn't that a bit too weird?"

Sky: "Like it matters, one can tell someone went through a great deal of trouble making this."

And as soon as he stretched the sweater a little to straighten it up…

CLICK-CLICK!

… The sweater started radiating an odd, bright light.

Sky: "Heh?"

… And it exploded.

Sky: "AAARRRH!"

KABOOOOOOOM!

The explosion stirred things up a little on the hallway, and gained a lot of attention from nearby students. There was a lot of smoke, and once it cleared, the result was a bit evident: a large amount of black radiant stains all over the floor, walls, lockers, and Sky, as well. It looked like what a typical cartoon blow-up scene would look like: Sky, covered in ashes, bent under a weird angle and in a weird pose, twitching and releasing a great amount of smoke. Flint was also caught in the blast, and was covered in ashes, but he basically didn't move at all. He only blinked at the current state.

Sky: "Wh… Why… (falls like a log)"

* * *

The day before present day…

Outside in Perseus Heights, it was a quite peaceful afternoon. Birds were singing, the sun was shining…

… and there was a pair of weird objects moving: one was an upside down box, and the other was an upside down garbage-can, following after it.

Both items were moving forward, bit by bit, carefully estimating every distance and direction.

As soon as both items got in front of Sky's house, the box peered up a bit, and Flint, that was hiding beneath it, took a peek at his surroundings. When he scanned the entire area, he flipped the box that was hiding him, and revealed hiself, then knocked on the garbage-can that was following him.

Flint: "The coast is clear, Sky-sama."

In that moment, the garbage-can tipped aside as well, revealing Sky, that was hiding beneath it all along. But as soon as he got out of this one hiding spot, Sky hid behind the nearest bush.

Sky: "I won't be taking any chances. Is there any mail in the box?"

Flint investigated the mailbox. He found nothing.

Flint: "All clear."

Instead of casually walking to his own home's door, however, Sky acted sly and quickly leaped in front of the short wall, sneaking with his back turned to it. Then he instantly hid in another bush, then another one, peeked around a bit, and then he got in front of his doorway and went it. Flint had to match his speed, otherwise Sky would have doubtlessly left him behind.

Once inside, Sky locked the door, and let out a loud sigh of relief.

Sky: "Phew, we did it…"

Flint: "No exploding fan-gifts today, Sky-sama."

Sky: "What a relief. I've had it with these secret bombs…"

Sky proceeded upstairs, humping like a zombie.

Flint: "Where are you going?"

Sky: "It was a stressful day, Flint. I just feel like relaxing and going to bed."

And that's precicely what he did. Once inside his room (the 2 others next to his were now occupied by Rikki and Enlil), he recklessly tossed his backpack on the floor, let out a loud yawn…

Sky: "Bed, oh bed my precious, how I missed you."

… and sat down on the bed. Suddenly.

CLICK-CLICK!

Then, the mattress of the bed started glowing with a weird light.

Sky: "Heh?"

And it blew up….

Sky: "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

KABOOOOOOOOOM!

The results of the explosion were evident even outside the house: the window to Sky's room was completely torn apart and there was screens of black smoke climbing out of what was left of it.

* * *

Present day:

Enlil: "Your _mattress_ exploded?"

Sky: "The mattress, the remote control, the pencil box…"

Flint: "The lamp, the set of tissues, the plate and utensils…"

Sky: "Even the microwave blew up in my face!"

Flint: "Actually, that last one was your fault, for putting in a plate with a zinc-rim."

Sky: "You get the picture, right?"

Enlil: "Is that why we've barely seen you at all these past few days?"

Sky: "Yes. I've been running about like a rabbit during hunting season. I think someone wants me dead!"

Enlil: "I see… (smiles) So you're not mad at me at all!"

Sky: "Why would I be mad at you?"

Enlil: "(panicking) A-a-a-a-a-a, nothing, forget I ever said it!"

Sky: "You haven't been getting any weird presents lately as well, have you?"

Enlil: "No, I haven't… (blushes) _But I wouldn't mind to…_"

Sky: "Geez, this is a seriously annoying situation. What do we do?"

Enlil: "But say, if it's your personal belongings that get the toll, then wouldn't that mean… you've been stalked?"

Sky: "Stalked?"

Flint: "Good point. Only Sky-sama's stuff get blown up. It would be impossible for the mattress to explode unless someone tampered around it. Which would mean, whoever it is that is pranking you, was inside the house."

Sky: "(gulp) You don't say…"

Enlil: "This is serious business, Sky, why don't you call the police?"

Sky: "I tried."

Enlil: "And?"

Sky pointed at the place where the phone was being held… usually.

Now, there was only a half-ashen pile of scrap and a radiant trail of gunpowder. Meaning, the phone blew up.

Enlil: "(blink, blink) Oh."

Sky: "I'm afraid of using stuff around my own house. If I went for the D-gazer to call for help, I was afraid it would blow up as well."

Enlil: "Didn't you say there was a note on every of your gifts?"

Sky: "Huh?"

Flint: "Yes, every single one started with 'Dear Honey', and it was signed… 'Countdown'?"

Sky: "Yes, and every day, the countdown number would get down by one. First it was a three, then a two, and with the mattress a one. He's calling himself 'Countdown', so does that mean…"

Flint: "It's counting down to something. Three days ago it was a three, and two days ago a two, wouldn't that mean we're supposed to receive a 0 today?"

Enlil: "Is something supposed to happen on 0?"

Sky: "Yes, and that's what worries me."

Enlil: "This is really scary… Who would do such a thing?"

Sky: "(concerned) _Enlil…_ Don't worry, I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

Enlil: "Sky-kun?"

Sky: "After all, we live our lives by the rule of Sky-High, remember? Whenever someone knocks us down, we rise back up. And as this prankster keeps knocking us down severely, our power is almost infinite, right?"

That was the moment when a smile returned to Enlil's face. She nodded.

Sky: "And who says anything is supposed to happen today, anyway? I bet we got a blank call today."

And then…

The doors opened, and Rikki came in.

Rikki: "I'm home."

Sky: "Oh, Rikki…"

Enlil: "It's a good thing you're here. We're discussing something important."

Rikki: "Huh? Really? Before we start then, could you help me out with this?"

Rikki left the doors open, and went outside for some reason.

Sky: "Heh?"

And then he came back… pulling a large plushie along the way, and bringing it into the house.

Rikki: "Check out what I found in front of the house just now."

It was a plushie of a polar bear… in natural size! There was a red ribbon around it's neck with a small note on it: it had the logo of a half-bomb, half-heart on it.

Flint&Enlil&Sky: "(O_O) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

In an instant, Sky lifted the plushie up…

Sky: "Get the thing out of here!"

Rikki: "Aniki?"

… and tossed it outside…

CLICK-CLICK!

… Where it exploded in mid-air.

KABOOOOOOOOOOM!

The scene was just as usual: a lot of smoke, a powerful gust, and a very confused Rikki:

Rikki: "(O.O) What was that?"

Sky: "I suppose… another present for me."

The only thing that was left of the present was the small tag that the polar bear wore around the neck. The tag was gliding on the wind, and it swooped right in front of Sky's face. He grabbed it, and read it out loud:

Sky: "'Dear Honey… I want to see your burning eyes… Better than I can right now? Signed: Countdown-0'. (gulp) What the heck is happening?"

* * *

Minutes later…

After surviving the past three days of rapid bombardment (literally), and after Rikki got the situation explained to, Sky spent the past time thinking for a sollution.

Sky: _"The letter said the stalker can see my eyes. Does this mean he is somewhere nearby?"_

And this is the best he could think of: he put his shoes on and…

Sky: "Well, see ya'."

… he was at the doorway.

Enlil: "Where are you going?"

Sky: "I'll be taking a stroll. I need some time to clear my thoughts."

Flint: "What? Now?"

Rikki: "But aniki…"

Enlil: "With the stalker on the loose, it can't be safe for you to be out on your own."

Sky: "I'll be fine. The longer I stay here, the better my chances are that the next mystery package would arrive."

Enlil: "Aren't you afraid at all?"

Sky: "What should I be afraid of? If anything, I know better than to touch foreign objects. With the Sky-High, I can now overcome everything! _Stop jabbing nonsense, of course I'm freaked out!"_

Flint: "Let me come along, Sky-sama."

Sky: "No, you better stay here, where it's safe."

Flint: "But Sky-sama."

Sky: "That's an order, Flint. I'll be back soon enough. You keep an eye on Rikki and Enlil while I'm gone."

Enlil: "(blushing) Sky-kun… (smiles and rubs her cheeks) He is so protective, I'm so happy he cares about me!"

Sky: "I won't be long. Just around the corner. (runs off) See ya'."

And just like that, he dashed away, leaving the other residents confused behind.

Rikki: "Does he even know what he's doing?"

Flint: "… Probably not."

!

And just like that, Sky found himself all by himself, taking a walk on Perseus Heights. It was almost spooky with no one else being around. Sky tried to act all calm, but in truth, he was freaking out!

Sky: "Man, what a mess I landed in this time. You hear about it, you see shows about it, but you never think it'll happen to you. Sky-High, help…"

He simply kicked a tin-can that he saw on the concrete, then proceeded on with his slow walk…

Sky: "Never thought having a stalker would be this stressful. This is no fun at all."

And as he moved forward… he heard a noise behind him: the noise of a rolling can.

He stopped suddenly. The fact that he heard the sound of a knocked tin-can after he just witnessed one himself, not to mention the fact he thought the street was deserted, could only mean one thing:

There was someone behind him, and it gave him the chills.

He turned around suddenly…

But saw no one.

Still, he was convinced he heard someone move.

Sky: "Who's there?"

No one within visible range… but behind a tree, there was a person with a radiant marking: a number-like marking.

* * *

Back at Sky's residence…

The rest of the group was trying to enjoy some tea together, only with the current events occuring, tension was more than evident.

Rikki: "Say, Enlil… Do you think it was a good idea to let aniki all on his own again?"

Enlil was smiling as she replied:

Enlil: "Sure it was. Sky-kun can take care of himself. Besides… Don't you get kind of jealous thinking there is someone out there looking for his attention?"

Rikki: "I'm not sure if that's the kind of attention I'd like to have."

Enlil: "Stop worrying. Sky has a lot on his mind, the fresh air should do him good."

Flint: "A gust right in the nostrils wouldn't do him any better, more likely. I'm worried. I can't help it, ever since I met him, Sky-sama has always taken me along with him."

Enlil: "Speaking of which, How exactly did you and Sky meet, Flint?"

Flint: "Well, that's…"

And then…

His antenna started twitching and blinking.

Flint: "(beep-beep) Heh? (beep-beep, beep-beep) Ah? GYAAAH! Numbers alert, Numbers alert! There's a Number nearby!"

The statement suddenly moved the atmosphere into the domain of thrill, and not in the good way. Both Enlil and Rikki almost jumped off as they got of their seats.

Rikki: "What did you say?"

Enlil: "A Number? Here?"

Flint: "(beep-beep) There's no doubt about it. This signature is definitely comming from a Number, and it's a hot one!"

Enlil: "You can tell?"

Rikki: "Another Number? Like… like that monster?"

Rikki suddenly recalled his close encounter with a Number. In his case, the monster took form of a hideous creature. If Flint detected another one, there's no telling what form it took.

Enlil: "What do we do? We have to call Sky."

Flint: "Wait… I'm tracking it… Tracking… Tracking… And… GYAH! Oh no!"

Enlil: "What's wrong?"

Flint: "The Number is on the move around Perseus Heights. It's right around the corner!"

Rikki: "Meaning…?"

Flint: "Meaning? Do I need to scetch it for you? That's where Sky-sama just went!"

Rikki: "What!"

Enlil: "You mean… it's after him?"

Flint: "Most probably."

Enlil: "But he's on his guard of the stalker right now… Wait, you don't think…"

Rikki: "Hey, hey, can we chat later? Aniki is out there, and he needs our help!"

Enlil: "Rikki?"

Rikki: "I'm going after him to warn him, who's with me?"

Enlil used a stern look when she nodded to his statement.

Enlil: "Okay, let us go."

* * *

Sky was pacing slowly, slightly turning his head sideways in an attempt to see or hear his follower.

He could clearly hear footsteps behind him.

He turned around quickly… But as quick as he was, he saw no one behind him.

Sky: "Okay?"

Again, he started to pace, a little quicker.

Again, he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned around… and saw no one.

Sky: "Enough of this game!"

That's when Sky started to run. He was practically jogging, he didn't feel like wasting too much stamina. He could not hear anyone anymore over the sound of his own racing heart, but still, he felt someone's presence clearly.

Sky: "_Is it him? The stalker? I can't afford to loose him now, and if I look, he'll probably go out and hide again. I need to trick him somehow…"_

And he came across… an alley, behind the corner.

Sky: "Hey, that'll work. (out loud) Maybe I'll loose him behind the corner!"

He spoke the last bit out loud on purpose, for he wanted his follower to hear him. Instantly, he made a turn and ran into the small alley…

And just as he came in, instead of running straight, he backed to the wall and stood still, beholding the way he came through.

Sky: _"This turned into a fine game of cat and mouse. But I know better, the hunter must become the hunted. As soon as the guy takes the turn, I'll take a jump on him!"_

That was the general idea. Sky stood still, and awaited the arrival of the guy that was supposed to be his stalker. By the time you're finished reading this paragraph, he's still laying in expectation, his tension growing by the moments…

And then…

He saw a shadow comming closer. Whatever was moving on the street, he would see it soon.

A small drop of sweat rolled down his forehead.

And around he corner came…

Sky: "He's here!"

… a kitten. A small black cat.

Cat: "Meow…"

Sky: "(O.O) Huh?"

Then, there was a voice of a small girl:

girl: "Honda-chan? Honda-chan?"

Sky: "What the…?"

A small girl came by, and she saw the cat that came across Sky. The girl instantly picked the cat up, cuddling it's head in the process.

girl: "There you are, Honda-chan. Naughty, naughty kitty. Don't ever make me worry like that again."

Cat: "Meow…"

Girl: "Yes, I love you too. Let's go home."

And just like that, the girl carried the cat away, completely ignorring Sky standing there.

The scene was so ridiculous that Sky dropped down (anime-style), but he picked himself up soon enough.

Sky: "A c…A c… A cat? That's what I was running from? No, maybe it was the cat that kicked the can and the girl just came running after it. (scratches his head) Maybe I've been worrying over nothing."

And just as he turned around to continue his walk in the alley…

Sky: "But what kind of a name for a cat is Hond-"

His sentence was cut short.

He saw someone standing right in front of him:

The glimpse was short, but here's the long description anyway: it was a girl (one of his age) with long, straight, black hair that was tied with a ribbon around the shoulder-heights (the hair itself was quite long and reached all the way to her hips). She had a stern face with narrow, blue eyes, and wore a red variant of a usual shcool uniform.

Her presence took him by surprised, nearly frightening him:

Sky: "(jumps back) BAH! Eh…. Can I help?"

Without speaking, the girl stretched her arm forward and offered something to him, which confused him even more: it was a small note on a folded, pink piece of paper.

/AN: Ah, yes, a thing about her, Rosemary, she… never smiles;

Ever.

At all.

If by any chance you see a description of a group laughing and smiling, and she's in it, rest asured she is not following that example; replace any smiling picture of her with a stern frown, and you have her usual expression; also, she basically speaks in monotone, rarely emphasizing any other words;/

Rosemary: "Please read it."

Sky: "Uhm… O-okay."

He carefully took the note, unscrambled it, read it… and GHH-ed out loud.

The note said:

_"Kaboom! Found you, my Honey!"_

It goes without saying there were a lot of doodles of hearts, bombs and stars.

There is no explaining the shocking expression Sky just put on. Rest asured, he felt that way for the rest of the conversation.

Sky: "Ehm… Ahhh… What does this mean, actually?"

Rosemary: "Did you like the presents I sent you?"

Sky: "Presents? What pres- (realizes) AH! W-wait, you mean…"

Rosemary: "How did you like the cake? I made it myself. I hope it wasn't too strong on the sparks."

Sky: "Sparks? Err, I didn't get the chance to taste, it kinda exp-"

Rosemary: "Was the sweater comfortable? I picked your size while you were asleep. I was worried I used too much ignition string."

Sky: "(sweatdrops) Yes, about that, I didn't put it on because it-"

Rosemary: "I adjusted your futon while you were away. Was it warm enough?"

Sky: "(sweatdrops x3) Warm doensn't really begin to describe it, it… HOLD ON A MINUTE!"

Rosemary: "You seem troubled. What is it?"

Sky: "It was YOU that sent those stuff? Who are you, anyway?"

Rosemary: "You're saying you disliked my gifts?"

Sky: "Disliked? They tried to kill me! What were you thinking?"

Rosemary: "I thought it might be a nice gesture."

Sky: "Nice gesture? What, were you trying to 'flare things up' a little?"

Rosemary: "'Flare things up'? (thinks) Hmmmmmm… I see. That was a joke, right? It is funny. I am amused."

Yes, that's exactly how she put it, without further responses, gestures or moodswings. Other than Sky, of course, he "Hehed" out loud and dropped down again.

Sky: "Was that supposed to be a response for a joke? Wait, I'm getting off topic… Who are you and why are you trying to kill me?"

Rosemary: "Kill you?"

Sky: "I don't know if you're aware of this, but all of your gifts blew up in my face!"

Rosemary: "That's good. They were meant to."

Sky: "HEH? Meant to?"

Rosemary: "Was it a nice explosion? I put much effort in trapping them."

Sky: "Well… The colors were kinda nice, I guess- WAIT A SEC!"

Rosemary: "Wait for what?"

Sky: "Back on topic: why did they blow up?"

Rosemary: "Because of the gunpowder."

Sky: "HEH? Gunpowder?"

Rosemary: "Gunpowder is a substance used in creation of firearm, fireworks and explosives. It was discovered in 10th century China originally as a substance that would scare away evil spirits or provide an elixir of life. Explosions are triggered by the sudden oxidation of close substances that initiate a spark effect, which in turn triggers the chain reaction that leads to the aggregation of the pressure and…"

She didn't stop there. She recited an entire article on the term "gunpowder", like she was reading it directly from an encyclopedia.

In response, a massive metaphorical question mark appeared hovering above Sky's head. Not even this stopped Rosemary from reciting her definitions.

Sky: "(?O.o?) Ehhhhhhhh… (rubs his eyes) Okay, this is not moving in the right direction, let's start over…"

Meanwhile, one corner away…

Enlil, Rikki and Flint were asking the small girl with the kitty for directions if she saw Sky nearby. The girl nodded, and pointed at the spot where the small alley was located, and where she saw him. After thanking the girl, the trio, lead by the catterpillar-rolling Flint, ran ahead.

Enlil: "I hope we're not too late. If the Number's signal and the stalker's arrival are not a coincidence, then that means…"

Rikki: "A big heap of trouble, I get it!"

Flint: "The Number is even closer. We better hurry!"

And they found Sky just where the girl told them he was.

And he was in the middle of a serious argument.

Sky: "Okay, then, why are there supposed to explode?"

Rosemary: "Because… You're my targe- no, I mean my Honey."

Sky: "That makes no sense at all!"

Enlil: "Sky-kun?"

It wasn't until now that Sky realized the rest of his friends arrived.

Sky: "Enlil? You guys?"

Rikki: "Aniki, are you okay?"

Sky: "I'll manage, what are you doing here?"

And it wasn't until then that Enli noticed to whom Sky was talking. She took a good look at the girl in front of Sky, and recognized her:

Enlil: "Rosemary-san?"

Sky: "Heh?"

Rikki: "You know her?"

Enlil: "She's my class president. An exchange student, Rosemary Noble."

Sky: "(stunned) I didn't know exchange students could become class presidents. Hey, this might explain why she keeps reciting definitions with such accuracy."

Rosemary: "(to Enlil) I remember you. You're the… New student, Hizuki Enlil."

Enlil: "(bashful) Yep, that's me. I'm glad you remember me."

Rosemary: "If you are here… What is your relationship with Sky-kun?"

Enlil: "Uhm… (blushes) That is, errr… a little complicated."

Sky: "What is complicated?"

While the conversation was still going on, Flint took the liberty of following the trace of the Number in his POV. Simultaneously, he also performed a scan on Rosemary. This was the reslut:

In his special field of vision, he noticed a shining marking on her right arm: one that looked like a pair of digits. All of his alarm systems suddenly reacted and the sensors gave out a positive result.

Flint: "Aye-aye-aye! Number located! (thucks Sky) Sky-sama! Sky-sama!"

Sky: "Flint, now's not the time. (to Rosemary) Stop changing the subject, I want to know what you were thinking setting me up with infernal firecracker-"

Rosemary: "Shut up, my Honey."

Sky: "(sweatdrops) Such paradoxal greetings, what the heck?"

Rosemary: "This is an important issue. (to Enlil) I'm waiting, Hizuki Enlil."

Enlil: "Well, I, uhm… I kinda knew Sky only for a while now, but…"

Flint: "(still trying to get Sky's attention) Sky-sama! Please listen!"

Sky: "Why is it so important? Just tell her the truth already?"

Rosemary: "_Sudden blushes… Bashful behaviour… Facial hyperaemia and loss of context… Don't tell me… She is…_ (to Sky) You, my Honey…"

Sky: "I have a name! It's Sky! Call me Sky, why don't you, you Rai-Mei sound-alike?"

Rosemary: "I can't do that now. But tell me, what is Hizuki Enlil to you?"

Sky: "Heh? (blink, blink) Why do we have to get away from the explosive issues here? (thinks) Let's see, what to say… guess she's a friend of mine."

Rosemary: "Is that all?"

Enlil: "(lovestruck) Yes, tell us, is that all?"

Sky: "Well, we… kinda had a hunt together, and we share the same roof and all…"

Then…

Rosemary: "What!"

… it's like something snapped inside Rosemary. More than usual, that is.

Flint: "Sky-sama! This is important!"

Sky: "(to Flint) Sheesh, you're annoying, what is it?"

Flint: "Rosemary-chan… She's a Number holder!"

Sky: "She's a nutcase of a holder, I know, ther'es no need to… (realizes) Wait, what?"

Something odd was happening with Rosemary, something that terrified Enlil and Rikki that were observing. Sky, now caught in a kind of a "sucker" mode, turned his head very, very slowly towards here, and he freaked out in the same instant:

A dark, misty aura was now visible in the presence of Rosemary. No matter how unfriendly she seemed moments ago, right now she was as good as ten times scarier.

She formed a fist, grint her teeth in frustration, and quite a few bloodveins were now visible on her forehead. It goes without saying the observers were now afraid to be in her near.

Rosemary: "Unforgivable… Absolutely… ABSOLUTELY UNFORGIVABLE!"

Sky: "What's… gotten into her?"

Rikki: "She's scarier than ever right now!"

She was totally ticked, that's for sure, but the reason for her anger was much obscure.

Rosemary: "I will never forgive you for this…"

And she pinpointed at…

Rosemary: "Hizuki Enlil!"

Enlil: "What?"

Rosemary: "Share the same roof, go to same school, go on hunts together, I will not allow anyone to come closer to my Honey than me!"

Enlil: "Heh? What did I do?"

Rosemary: "I will end it all…"

And as things couldn't turn worse, Rosemary pulled out something: it was clearly a handbomb with an ignited fuse.

Rosemary: "… With my exploding heart!"

Rikki, Flint, Sky and Enlil all had the most shocking, most comical expression imaginable: their faces all beared a resemblance to the infamous painting "The Scream".

Rikki: "SHE HAS A BOMB!"

Rosemary: "You will all pay for your disres-"

But then Sky grabbed the bomb from her hand…

Rosemary: "What?"

… and tossed it skywards. The bomb blew up on a safe distance from the ground, bringing harm to no one.

Enlil: "Eh?"

Flint: "That was unexpectedly brave."

Rosemary: "Why are you interveining, my Honey?"

Sky: "Are you out of your mind? Didn't I just tell you people hate stuff that blow up in their face?"

Rosemary: "I cannot allow anyone else to come close to you. It would put peril to all of us!"

Sky: "Then your business is with me, and me alone. We're both duelists, aren't we? Then why don't we settle things… in a duel?"

Rosemary: "Duel?"

Sky: "That's right. And if I win, you stop with this explosive madness once and for all!"

He spoke that sentence with much passion. Somehow, his speech made the vicked aura around Rosemary fade (not that this made her any prettier). In reply, Rosemary smirked… Just kidding, she never smiles, but she did smake a short sigh instead.

Rosemary: "A duel? Sounds fair enough to me. I want it…"

Sky: "Heh?"

Rosemary: "I want to see… Your Sky-High! (points at Sky) I accept your challenge. And when I win… You, my Honey, will belong to me!"

Sky: "(O.O) HUUUH? What kind of a proposal is that?"

Enlil: "Sky, take her on!"

Sky: "What? The lunatic?"

Enlil: "I, uhm… (blushes) I believe in you. That you can defeat the Number and all…"

Sky: "(stares confused)… … (nods) Alright. No matter what occurs, I will not loose!"

* * *

The dueling field for this battle was the previously chosen location: a rectengular field of concrete placed just next to the sidewalk. It was the place people usually use to duel, in order to leave the streets and roads unoccupied for vehicles and pedestrians, also allowing bystanders to observe in peace.

Sky was standing on one end,, and Rosemary on the other. The audience was this time consisting out of Enlil and Rikki.

Rikki: "Do your best, aniki!"

Enlil: "Hang in there, Sky!"

Sky: "Sure I will! Let's go, Flint!"

Flint: "On it! (leaps up)"

Rosemary: "I will not allow anyone to stand in my way (tosses her D-pad up) my Honey!"

In mid air, their respective gadgets transformed: Flint took on his Duel-disk mode, and Rosemary's pad also opened up, both attaching to the devices on their respective owner's wrists, now in full set mode.

Rosemary&Sky: "Duel Disk, set!"

They also picked up their respective D-Gazers (Rosemary's was oval and pink)…

Sky&Rosemary: "D-Gazer, set!"

… And so did Enlil and Rikki, in order to observe the duel themselves with their own D-Gazers. The field around them was surrounded in pixels and datastreams.

_"AR Vision- link between point A and B established."_

And so it began:

Sky&Rosemary: "Duel!"

Rosemary: LP: 4000

Sky: LP: 4000

Rosemary: "I will show you my beloved strength! (draws) First draw! (sets a card) I set a monster in face-down Defense mode."

Before her, an image of a massive face-down card appeared. Other than usual Spells and Traps, this one was placed horizontally.

Rosemary: "I end my turn."

Sky: "That's it? Only a set card?"

Flint: "I smell a Trap, Sky-sama."

Sky: "I know what you mean. But still, we can't miss this chance to deal massive damage while her guard is down. Let's go, Sky-High! (draws) My turn, draw!"

He took a look at the card he drew: it was an old ally.

Sky: "Alright. I summon **Wind-up Soldier**!"

He played the card, and the monster was summoned: the green soldier with crabhands. By the looks of it, he was more than prepared to fight. ATK: 1800/ LV4

Sky: "Okay, and with that… I attack your face-down monster!"

Flint: "(O.O) You're doing what?"

Sky: "Go, Wind-up Soldier!"

Soldier: "Zenmai! (strikes) Maaaaaaaiiiii…!"

Wind-up Soldier charged forward, and prepared to hammer down the target in front of him, while summoning a fair amount of flames into the slammer-hand.

As it attacked, the face-down monster flipped:

It looked like a red machine of sorts, shaped entirely like a morning star, with chibi-proportional arms and feet, but with a serious mecha face. It also had a horn atop it's head and spikes all over the body.

(in the OCG, the horn on the head is actually a lit fuse; same goes for all others of it's kind)

Red Bakudan: "Bom! (DEF: 1500/ LV2)"

Rosemary: "When **Red Bakudan** is flipped face-up, it's special ability activates. (a card slids from her deck, and she takes it) That means I can add one Orange Bakudan to my hand from my deck."

She revealed the card that she just added: it resembled an orange relative of the above Bakudan creature.

But this didn't halt the Soldier's advance.

Sky: "Hand control? Like that will help, my Soldier is still stronger!"

The Soldier slammed his fiery hand into the face of the floatmine-shaped monster, cracking it's shell.

Soldier: "ZeeenMAI! (slams)"

Red Bakudan: "Bom! (cracks)"

Sky: "Alright!"

Rosemary: "Not over yet. Red Bakudan's monster effect activates!"

Sky: "What?"

Rosemary: "When Red Bakudan is destroyed in battle, it halves the Attack points of the monster that killed him."

It was a last proud smirk on the Bakudan's behalf…

Red Bakudan: "Bom!"

… before it lit up, and exploded in a powerful explosion of red flames, catching Wind-up Soldier in the blast.

Sky: "Solder!"

Once the smoke cleared, Wind-up Soldier showed up. His armor was severely damaged, and so was pretty much everything in his arsenal.

Wind-up Soldier: ATK: 900

Enlil: "The poor thing."

Rikki: "The Bakudan monster severely damaged him with it's own destruction! Just like a real bomb!"

Rosemary: "That was the price to be payed for being uncautious. When you're dueling against me, you're stepping on a minefield. One wrong step, and you're a goner, my Honey."

Sky: "She got me…"

Flint: "I told you to be careful."

Sky: "I'm not concerned. She has her style, and I have mine. I'll counter that bomb's effect with my Sky-High! (sets a card) I set a card, and end my turn."

Rosemary: "I'll take over now, my Honey. The dancefloor is mine."

Sky: "(angry) This is not a dance!"

Rosemary: "My turn: draw! (draws) I play the Field Spell: **Blasting Grounds**!"

Enlil: "Field Spell?"

Rikki: "Oh-oh, this smells fishy."

This is what happens when a Field Spell is played: the terrain changes a lot, and an entirely new battlefield is chosen. In this case, the field around them, no longer a merry playground, became a desserted wasteland with metallic poles sticking out of the ground, and with massive machines half-buried, replacing any other kind of relief. In short, it looked like a post-apocalyptic landscape.

Sky: "She played a Field Spell? What is she up to?"

Rosemary: "With Blasting Grounds in play, I can now use it's ability: (picks a card) Once per turn, by revealing a Bakudan from my hand, I can set another monster from my hand in addition to a Normal summon."

Sky: "You can do what?"

Rosemary: "(reveals a card) I'll reveal to you the previosly added Orange Bakudan. (selects another card) Then, I can set this card down as well. Also, I set this monster as a normal set in Defense mode.(sets)"

In short, not one, but two large face-down monsters appeared on her side!

Rosemary: "I set this card down and end my turn! (sets)"

She set one last card from her hand, this time as a Spell or Trap card.

Sky: "What kind of a game is she pulling? All I get from her are set cards."

Flint: "Sky-sama, it might be wise not to let her face-down strategy get the better of you!"

Sky: "No way! Even if I don't attack, she can still flip those cards by herself. I must trust in my Sky-High if I am to win this!"

Flint: "Are you even listening to what I just said?"

Sky: "(draws) My turn! I draw! (play a card) You're not the only one with hand control tactics. I play the Continous Spell: **Wind-up Factory**!"

The face-up version of his card appeared on his side.

Sky: "With this effect, every time a Wind-up monster's effect triggers, another Wind-up joins my hand. (plays a card) Now I summon **Wind-up Rabbit**!"

He played a new monster: another mechanical toy-like creature. This time it was a humanoid rabbit with red coverings all over it's body, making it look more like an anthropologic battle-hare.

Rabbit: "Zen-Mai! (ATK: 1400/ LV3)"

Sky: "As long as he's out, he might as well put up a good fight. I use Wind-up Soldier's monster effect! Attack points: plus 400. Level: plus 1."

On his cue, the wind-up key on the Soldier's back started spinning around like crazy, adding more and more power on the half-broken monster.

Soldier: "Zen! Zenmamamamamamama, zenmamamamamama…"

Wind-up Soldier: ATK: 1300/ LV5

Sky: "That gives us a fair battle formation. Not to mention, I can use my Factoy's effect now. (picks a card from the deck) I'll fetch the Wind-up Kitten. (shows the card) Go for it! Both of you, attack what's in front of you!"

Soldier&Rabbit: "Zenmai!"

Both Wind-up monsters charged forward…

Enlil: "No, don't do it!"

Rikki: "She's right, you'll trigger another bomb!"

Sky: "First, Wind-up Rabbit attacks!"

In mid-charge, the Rabbit leaped up, and dove down, aiming it's now flaming foot at the face-down target below.

The card flipped: it was another floatmine-shaped monster, only this time it sported an orange armor.

Orange Bakudan: "Bom! (DEF: 1000/ LV2)"

Rosemary: "When **Orange Bakudan** is flipped, I can add another Bakudan from my deck to my hand. (picks a card from the deck and reveals it) This time, it's a Yellow Bakudan."

Sky: "He's still too weak!"

As Wind-up Rabbit slammed the Bakudan with it's foot, the monster's shell cracked and it was kicked skywards.

Orange Bakudan: "Baaaahm!"

Sky: "Good, one down!"

Rosemary: "Orange Bakudan's monster effect activates."

Sky: "Heh, another one?"

Rosemary: "When this monster is destroyed in battle, it inflicts 400 points of damage to my opponent for each card on his side of the field."

Sky: "But that means…"

In total, there were the two Wind-up monsters, the face-up Factory, and the set card, so 4 cards.

Enlil: "1600 points of damage!"

Rikki: "That's a huge amount! Aniki, get out of there!"

Sky: "Where am I supposed to go?"

Rosemary: "Orange Bakudan!"

Orange: "(eyeflash) Bom!"

Rosemary: "Go, Detonate!"

Orange: "Bom-bom!"

Just like that, the bomb-like monster exploded, and out of it's own debris, exactly 4 large shell-chunks caught fire and dove down to bmbard Sky's side of the field. It was just like a scene from a movie, 4 explosions occured around Sky, and he just managed to avoid a direct hit with all of them… by ducking sideways like a balerina.

Sky: "Gyah! (dodge) Wah! (dodge) Gah! (dodge) Hooh! (dodge… but on fire) Achachachach, hot-hot-hot!"

Sky: LP: 2400

Rosemary: "This is not the end, my Honey! When a player's monster is flipped face-up when Blasting Grounds is played, then the opponent of that player takes 300 more damage!"

Sky: "You're joking!"

The ground around him exploded, like unseen people were just trampling on landmines around him. Again, he had to duck, dodge, and cover. In a hand, it was hilarious.

Sky: LP: 2100

Enlil: "Stop it!"

Rikki: "Aniki, don't attack again! If you do, her effects will just…"

Sky: "I know that! But it is not an honorable duel that has no battles involved! I must clear the field. Wind-up Soldier, attack!"

Flint: "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Wind-up Soldier obeyed the order, and slammed it's ignited fist into the next monster that just flipped face-up: this time, it was a green variant of the Bakudan family. DEF: 1200/ LV2

Rosemary: "When **Green Bakudan** is flipped face-up, it's flip effect fetches a Blue Bakudan to my hand. (fetches the card and shows it)"

That's when Wind-up Soldier slammed and destroyed the Green Bakudan monster, which caused it to swell up and explode. The blast was tremendous, and debris were still flying around…

Rosemary: "And when it is destroyed by battle, Green Bakudan destroys one Spell card on the field. (points) I select to destroy Wind-up Factory!"

… one of which flew right into the face-up card on Sky's side, causing it to explode instantly.

Sky: "No, not again!"

Rosemary: "Then, you also take the 300 points of damage from the effect of Blasting Grounds."

Sky: "YEIKS! I forgot!"

It was a repeated scene: Sky had to perform something like a dance in order to stay clear of the incomming firecracker-like explosions that decimated his side.

Sky: LP: 1800

Enlil: "He lost more than half his Life…"

Rikki: "Yes, and all in the same turn as well!"

Flint: "Sky-sama, I think this is a perfect time to reconsider your strategy."

Sky: "No it's not."

Flint: "HEH? How can you say that? You're almost at your last legs, and we didn't even deal any kind of damage! Our attacks are just aiding her!"

Sky: "That's just the point, I… Rosemary!"

Rosemary: "What is it?"

Sky: "Are you really okay with this? With the way your monsters fight for you?"

Rosemary: "What do you mean?"

Sky: "You know exactly what I mean! You haven't attacked once this whole time, and I say why? All you did so far was sacrifice your own comrades!"

Rosemary: "That is the basic principle of a battle. Comrades fight for you, and if able, they die for you."

Sky: "That's not the way of things!"

Rosemary: "It is for a Bakudan! I know the burden of a battle, and what must be sacrificed."

Sky: "How can you know that?"

Rosemary: "Because… I was a soldier once."

This sentence stunned them all heavily.

Sky: "What? You were a soldier? Really?"

Rosemary: "No. That was a joke."

And this stunned them so hard that Sky dropped down again. When he got back up, he was steaming mad.

Sky: "You said it like you were serious! That's no way to tell jokes!"

Rosemary: "That may have been a joke, but… It is the way bombs do battle. Once they detonate, they execute their effect, and nothing remains."

Sky: "How can you treat them that way? Those monsters are supposed to be your comrades, your fighters, not firearm! (picks a card) I wil not loose to someone as heartless as that! (sets it) I set this card down. Turn end!"

With those words, Wind-up Soldier hung down, it's wind-up key shattered, and his previous stats returned.

Wind-up Soldier: ATK: 900/ LV4

Rosemary: "Then so be it. I will win this duel, and win my prize. No one will respect you the way I do… my Honey! (draws) My turn! Draw! I reveal the Continous Trap: **Battery Crawl!** (the card flips) This card's effect is, by discarding a card from my hand (discards), I can once per turn reveal a Bakudan monster in my Graveyard, then set it on my side of the field! (picks a card) I will re-set the Orange Bakudan that is in my Graveyard!"

In front of her, the monster card Orange Bakudan was shown to Sky, before it was set on Rosemary's side of the field.

Sky: "That thing again!"

Rosemary: "Then, I use the effect of the Field Spell Blasting Grounds: (reveals a card) I reveal my Blue Bakudan in my hand, (picks and sets another card) then I can set another monster from my hand in Defense mode. Furthermore, I set another monster!"

In front of her, 2 more set monsters appeared.

Enlil: "More of those Bakudans!"

Rikki: "Oh no… Aniki, hang in there!"

Rosemary: "It's futile no matter how you try. (sets 2 cards) I set the last two cards from my hand. Turn end."

Sky: "Rust and buckets… She's just… She simply…"

Flint: "Sky-sama, better be careful!"

Sky: "She is… A completely dishonorable duelist!"

No one knew what Sky meant by that, so naturally, everyone was overwhelmingly stunned by what he said.

Rosemary: "What?"

Enlil: "Dishonorable?"

Sky: "Are you really okay with playing like this? You haven't attacked once, all you do is drain the opponent with set cards. What's the matter, are you afraid of facing me?"

Rosemary: "My combo is strong. There is no need to change that."

Sky: "Strong duelist is not the same as a good duelist! The point of Duel Monsters is to respect the opponent, have fun in the game, not exterminate them!"

Rikki: "Enlil, what is aniki talking about?"

Enlil: "I'm not sure… but I remember something…"

(flashback)

_During Sky's duel with Enlil, after she played Magic Cylinder:_

_Sky: "That dishonorable card of all…"_

_And even afterwards:_

_Sky: "That's the whole idea of Sky-High. I can't have fun in a duel unless I respect my opponent, and I can't duel properly unless I have fun."_

(end flashback)

Enlil: "That's it. He must be quoting Sky-High."

Rosemary: _"Sky-High? That concept that makes him so…?"_

Sky: "I will not allow… A disrespect play to occur! (draws) My turn, draw!"

Rosemary: "Then I will end it! At this point, during Standby phase, I reveal the Trap card: **Ceasefire!** (the card flips)"

Her card flipped. The hearts of Enlil, Sky and Flint instantly jumped to their throats. The card Rosemary just played had the scene of peace in it, but it's effect was anything but peaceful.

Sky: "Say what!"

Flint: "Oh no!"

Rikki: "What is it? What is that card?"

Enlil: "It's a dangerous burn card. If it's effect resolves, Sky-kun will…"

Rosemary: "Ceasefire's effect flips all monster cards on the field face-up, only this time it negates all their flip effects. Appear…!"

In the response to the effect, all 3 of Rosemary's monsters flipped up, and revealed themselves, crawling out of their set hiding places, and taking defenseive poses. They were, in this order:

Rosemary: "… Orange Bakudan, **Blue Bakudan**, and **Yellow Bakudan**!"

All three monsters looked like twins, or triplets in this case: floatmine-shaped machines with spikes on their round bodies.

Orange Bakudan: DEF: 1000

Blue Bakudan: DEF: 1700

Yellow Bakudan: DEF: 1600

Rosemary: "Then, the second effect of Ceasefire activates. With all monsters on the field face-up, my opponent takes 500 points of damage for each Effect monster on the field."

Sky: "Gh!"

Rikki: "500 a piece? But that means… (hand-counts) Five, ten, fifteen… EH? 2500 damage!"

Flint: "YEIKS! We only have 1800 Life points remaining! If we take this hit, our Life will…"

Rosemary: "Not to mention, the effect of Blasting Grounds also activates, which means 300 more points will be inflicted, for a total of 2800."

As she spoke, the card of Ceasefire resonated in a spooky aura…

Rosemary: "With this, it's over. I claim your heart, my Honey!"

… which produced a powerful fiery whirlwind, which was aimed right at Sky. Wind-up Soldier and Rabbit were both showing obvious signs of hysteria, but Sky was… completely calm. Stern-faced, but calm.

Sky: "I will not loose to a disrespectful tactic like that!"

Rosemary: "What?"

Sky: "I reveal my Trap: **Nature's Reflection**!"

As his card flipped face-up, it had the following effect on the dueling field: the ground cracked, and a massive pillar of stone, a massive monolith, sprung up from the ground, and stood in the way of Ceasefire's attack.

Rosemary: "(shocked) That's…"

Sky: "During this turn, if my opponent activates a card effect that would inflict damage to me, the damage is deflected to my opponent instead!"

The monolith did not just stop the whirlwind. It absorbed it! And in the next instant, like it was breathing out, the same variant of the fiery whirl was released from the monolith. Only this time, it was blue instead of red, and it was aimed at Rosemary.

The whirlwind hit her, like a real windburst, and she had to cover her face to protect herself from the effects of the wind.

Rosemary: LP: 1200

Rosemary: "No way! My combo got…"

Sky: "Don't you get it?"

Rosemary: "Huh?"

Sky: "Your entire strategy revolves around burn damage. It's not a bad thing to inflict damage to your opponent by effects. It, in facts, gives birth to new combos. However… How do you think your opponent feells when you use that kind of strategy?"

Rosemary: "What do you mean?"

Sky: "You didn't attack once. You cowered behind set monsters, and relied only on their burn effects. What were you trying to prove, anyway? Your will to win? Your ability to inflict pain? There's absolutely no honor in that kind of strategy, it makes people suffer!"

Rosemary: "But I…"

Sky: "Decks that rely on burn damage… They make me sick!"

What Sky just said made a deep impact on Rosemary. She felt like someone tried to tear the heart out of her chest (not in a good way), and the effect was even greater knowing it ws Sky (her "Honey") that just badmouthed her deck.

Rosemary: "But I… I tried to… I was sure you will take notice of me if I use a strong strategy."

Sky: "Strength does not interest me. Only strengt of will, and only strength of heart. I would never duel if my only goal was to prove myself strong. I duel because it's meant to be fun and energetic! Behold! I will show you my strength: spirit rising, Sky-High!"

It was a moving moment. Not only did Sky manage to escape certain defeat, but he also made a bold speech. It became exciting.

Enlil: "Go for it, Sky!"

Rikki: "I get it: it really is no fun playing against opponents that try to undermine others. Burn tactics without actual monster interaction, there's no honor in that."

Sky: "First, I reveal the second Trap: **Zenmairch**! (the card flips) With this, I can return one Wind-up monster back to my hand, and replace it with one of the same level. To do so, I'll bounce back my Wind-up Soldier!"

And so, the half-beaten Soldier sighed in relief as a fading light consumed him, and Sky took his card back to his hand, then played a different one.

Sky: "And in return… I Special summon **Wind-up Juggler**!"

In his stead, the green Wind-up Juggler made his enterance, already surrounded by his bombastic juggle-gears. ATK: 1700/ LV4

Sky: "Next up, I Normal summon **Wind-up Kitten**!"

He played another monster: the tiger-striped kitty with a cute disposition

Kitten: "Nyaaa… Zen-nyaaah (ATK: 800/ LV2)"

Rikki: "Alright, three monsters! He can go three on three now!"

Sky: "I activate the effect of Wind-up Kitten! By winding it up, Wind-up Kitten can bounce a monster on the field back to any player's hand. I select to bounce Yellow Bakudan!"

The Wind-up key on the Kitten's back started spinning like crazy, and in return, the Kitten formed a large bubble in front of her…

Kitten: "Zenmaaaaaaaaaai… Mai! (blows)"

… and sent it forward, engulfing the targeted Yellow Bakudan, and making it vanish…

Sky: "Now it's time for the offense: Wind-up Rabbit, attack Orange Bakudan!"

Rikki: "What? But if he attacks Orange Bakudan, won't it's effect significantly burn aniki's Life again?"

Enlil: "No, it's fine, because Nature's Reflection's effect is still active."

Rikki: "What, still?"

As Wind-up Rabbit sprung up, it aimed it's foot at the Orange Bakudan below, engulfing it in flames. Upon this slamming impact, the bomblet shattered and blew up…

Then it sent debris of burning shell at Sky's side: for the total count of 3 cards on Sky's side of the field, there were 3 such missles incomming.

But that's when the monolith summoned by Nature's Reflection acted up: by resonating, it kept sending a series of waves that blew the debris off their course…

Sky: "With Nature's reflection effect still on the field, during this turn, any damage I'd take will be inflicted to your Life points instead!"

… and they turned around, now aiming to bombard Rosemary's side…

Rosemary: "No, I must not loose! I reveal my Instant Spell: **Emergency Provisions**! (the card flips) with this card, for every Spell or Trap I send to the Graveyard, my Life increases by 1000. I'll tribute both Blasting Grounds and Battery Crawl!"

The cards she just named instantly vanished, and witht he disappearance of her Field Spell, the field around them returned to it's original state. The cards disintegrated into gentle blue pedals, that showered over Rosemary and increased her Life points.

Rosemary: LP: 3200

And that's when the damaging bombardment caught up, and blew up the ground around her. Other than Sky, however, instead of trying to dodge, she gracefully crossed her arms in order to endure the impact, which she managed to.

Rosemary: LP: 2000

Sky: "Alright, it wouldn't feel right if you lost just like that. I still have two attacks left. Wind-up Juggler, attack the Blue Bakudan!"

Juggler: "Zenmai! (ATK: 1700)"

The Juggler withdrew the spring he had for feet, thus tensing it up, and as a counterforce, the spring catapulted the Juggler forward like a cannonball! With that speed, he slammed his fist against the shell of the Blue Bakudan, which tilted back as a result…

Blue Bakudan: "Bom-bom… (DEF: 1700)"

… but that was it. There was no destruction, or damage for that manner. The Bakudan resisted the attack, and pushed the Juggler back.

Rosemary: "That won't work, our monsters are evenly matched!"

Sky: "Not for long: I activate Wind-up Juggler's monster effect!"

Juggler: "Zenmai!"

The Juggler wouldn't give up. Even when he was knocked back, his ability instantly made it's wind-up key spin like a windmill on a cyclone, and this was the result: a pair of burning orbs appeared in the Juggler's hands, which he tossed up, and another pair of them showed up, which he also tossed, now juggling with all 4.

Sky: "By winding it up, Wind-up Juggler can destroy any monster it battles with."

Rosemary: "That won't work either: when Blue Bakudan is destroyed in battle, it destroys the monster that destroyed it."

Sky: "You just said it: the effect only activates when I destroy it in battle. I choose to destroy it by effect instead."

Rosemary: "Oh, right…"

In a flexible work of hands, the Juggler send all of the burning orbs at the Bakudan in front of him, disintegrating the monster in a series of powerful explosions. Rosemary had to once again cover her face with her elbow to withstand the impact.

Rosemary: "My field is… empty!"

Sky: "Here we go! Wind-up Kitten, direct attack!"

Kitten: "Zen-nyah…"

The bashful kitten leaped forward, jumping like it was playing on a clear meadow, then it flipped forward, ultimately attacking with a gentle slam of her tail, that Rosemary felt with the same annoyance as a mosquito bite.

Rosemary: LP: 1200

Rikki: "He' leading!"

Enlil: "I knew you could do it!"

Flint: "Sky-sama, that was incredible!"

Sky: "Thanks. (picks a card) Now, to finish things off, during the second Main phase, I also use the effect of Wind-up Rabbit!"

That's when the Rabbit's wind-up key started to spin at great speed, and this charged it's paws with some strange kind of power, it looked like a pair of forcefield-made gloves. By using this power, it pushed the air in front of him, similar to how sumo wrestlers perform, and amplified with this power, the simple push turned into something else: it opened up a large portal in the shape of it's paws.

Sky: "By winding him up, Wind-up Rabbit banishes a Wind-up monster on my side of the field. I select to banish Wind-up Kitten."

The kitten, with her wind-up key shattered after the use, and after she performed the attack, seemed exhausted. And that's when the bunny-like monster of Sky gently pushed the kitten into the portal it created, much to the kitten's disaprooval.

Rabbit: "Mai."

Kitten: "(panicking) Zen-nyaaaaaah!"

Like that, it vanished.

Rikki: "I don't get it, why would he banish his own monster?"

Enlil: "I think it's because of the Kitten's effect."

Rikki: "What?"

Enlil: "You might not know this: Wind-up monsters that Sky uses can only use their effects once while they're face-up on the field. So by banishing it, he can summon it again, then use the effect anew."

Rikki: "Wow, that's how it works? You sure know a lot."

Enlil: "(blushes) Well, I kinda studied Sky's playstyle."

Sky: "(sets a card) I set a card face-down, and end my turn! You're up, Rosemary."

Rosemary was, to put it simply, stunned. So far she had things covered, but right now, she was dazed a little, with little idea on what to do next.

Rosemary: "I don't understand… I prepared myself for this very purpose, to be a strong duelist, just so I can get your attention… Why did I fail? Why, I don't understand, why do you reject me and my marvelous bomb display?"

Sky: "Huh? Excuse me, but how exactly was I supposed to embrace something that was trying to blow me up?"

Enlil: "That's right, why do you keep pestering Sky like that? He's gonna end up hurt."

Rosemary: "All I do is for your sakes, my Honey."

Enlil: "Hey, look at me! Why are you so obsessed by Sky anyway?"

Rosemary: "Because he… Is my lost brother."

They all gasped…

Enlil: "What, really?"

Rosemary: "No, that was a joke."

… then they all sweatdropped.

Enlil: "(-_-) You sure sounded serious."

Rosemary: "But fine, I shall tell you. Truth is, he… (blushes) He was my first crush."

(flashback)

_Rosemary's memory reflected a scene from the start of the school year, just when the teacher presented Rosemary to the class. Her looks differed very little from what she looks like today. And like today, she was not smiling._

_Rosemary: "I am Rosemary Noble. (bows) Pleased to meet you all."_

_The many students already started making remarks on hos cute or pretty she looked, only to have her reply with a stern glare. It was being in the presence of a robot. A cute robot, but a robot nontheless._

Rosemary: "Ever since I got to Sourand, I was treated with respect for being an outlander. I always gave my best, I wanted to earn that respect."

_In the later flashbacks, Rosemary is participating numerous activities, such as volleyball, chess, science class, debate team, coking class…_

Rosemary: "I participated in many different school activities. I found no difficulty in either one of the fields I put my mind into."

… _and in every of the mentioned events, she greatly overwhelmed her opponent: a perfect pitch-strike that got the voctory at volleyball, a short-turn checkmate, a perfectly solved chemistry formula, opponents of the debate team bowed their heads in defeat, and her creation at cooking class was a huge pyramidal chocolate cake, fit for royalties. In almost all events, she was aplauded by the other students._

_And in the next flashback, she even performed a superior move in a duel:_

_Rosemary: "It's my turn! (draws) Go forth, __**Fiendish Engine Omega**__! Direct attack!"_

_The monster on her side was a hige robot modelled after a fiendish creature. It looked more like a mechanical ogre than like a robot, and it sounded just the same: like a rampaging beast. ATK: 2800… 3800_

_It charged forward, and simply demolished the entire field that was on her opponent's side. The opponent, a male student, was blown back._

_LP: 0_

_WINNER: Rosemary_

_In her victory pose, Rosemary simply took off her D-Gazer, and observed the applauding crowd. Again, she didn't smile._

Rosemary: "Very soon, the student councel recognized my potential, and I also became the class president. I took my duty very seriously, and I got the respect I wanted."

_Now carrying the badge of the school president, Rosemary was standing before her own class, and all of the students simply smiled at her (and a fair amount of them blushes as well). Rosemary's face still failed to smile._

Rosemary: "But somehow, I knew it would not suffice. Something was missing. All students followed my around like sheep. It was the same with everyone else: they acted like they had no mind of their own. They had to do what they were told, no questions asked. It felt like a part of a large machine."

_Looking for hope, she looked out the window… and saw something._

Rosemary: "But then…"

_Outside, a teacher was holding a small dueling tournament with his class, on the fresh air. One of the duelists that were currently doing battle… was Sky._

_Sky: "Alright, I overlay the level 4 __**Wind-up Soldier**__ and __**Wind-up Knight**__!"_

_Soldier: "Zenmai!"_

_Knight: "Mai!"_

_Both his monsters became Overlay Units, and in short…_

_Sky: "Bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"_

… _this called forth his ace monster:_

_Sky: "Appear, Mechanical Budha: __**Wind-up Zenmaister**__!"_

_The massive battle robot that was flying on a pyramid-shaped structure was called forth, surrounded by 2 Overlay units. ATK: 1900… 2500_

_His opponent flinched. His field was comletely empty._

_Sky: "And then… I end my turn."_

_Opponent: "Huh? You're not going to attack? You clearly have a shot at it."_

_Sky: "It's fine, you deserve a second chance. You had a bad opening hand, I don't want to win like that. That would be against my golden rule: Sky-High. Come on, make your turn and make me proud."_

_It was an odd situation. After having a perfectly clear shot to deliver the finishing blow, Sky simply gave up on his turn. Rosemary was observing the scene, numerous emotions filling her mind: confusion, rage, but also awe and joy._

Rosemary: "It was odd. A compete break of an imperative: a student that was standing out, denying all rules, yet keeping a fair rule-following nature."

_In later flashbacks, Rosemary is standing sideways, observing Sky from a hidden spot: behind a pillar, from a far away corner, over her shoulder in the dining room…_

Rosemary: "I wanted to know more. I didn't know what it was that drew me towards him. But… I then realized…"

(end flashback)

Rosemary: "The feeling that was drawing me closer… I studied it out and came to conclusion… (blushes) It could have only be love!"

A sentence that stopped the world… or Sky, anyway, he flinched like he was evading a rock, and simply observed his opponent with glassy bug-eyes. Saying "stunned" doesnt cover it. "Freaked out" would more likely fit in.

Sky: "Uhm… Errr… I, errr…"

Flint: "So forward."

Enlil: "(shocked) She confessed? Just like that?"

Enlil's face turned red, but this time of envy.

Sky: "Errr, how do I handle this… Wait, but… This doesn't explain one thing: why are you so obsessed with bombs?"

Rosemary: "Again, I did what my heart commanded."

(flashback)

_Rosemary is waiting in line to the dining room, still as anxious as ever…_

Rosemary: "I knew I could not come close with the knowledge I had, so I researched, and by chance, I found it: the secret to a man's heart."

… _while the two girls behind her were chatting. Rosemary was eavedropping on them, not that she had a choice. They were giggling all along, it was a classic girl-talk._

_Girl1: "So, how did it go last night?"_

_Girl2: "Hihi, I won't say!"_

_Girl1: "Come on, I wanna know the details. How did the date go?"_

_As soon as she heard the word "date", Rosemary's curiousity grew greater, and she leaned her head a little in order to listen carefully._

_Girl2: "Well, we had a nice chat, and a nice dinner, and then…"_

_Girl1: "Yes, yes…"_

_The girl blushed and giggled a little before replying:_

_Girl2: "It was the bomb!"_

_Girl1: "AAAAAh, you don't say, how did he react?"_

_Girl2: "He loved it, of course!"_

_Tha was Rosemary's moment of realization (according to her)._

_Rosemary: "It was… A bomb."_

_In that instant, she imagined the best gift ever in the following image: a nuclear explosion._

(end flashback)

And when she was done talking and explaining herself… well…

There is barely a description fitting for Sky's reaction, but I'll try it anyway: his jaw dropped, and his eyed looked blank.

Sky: "HUUUUH? What the…"

Enlil: "(O.O) That was… the reason?"

Rikki: "I don't get it, what?"

Flint: "Oh, boy, I didn't see that one comming."

Sky: "THAT was your source?"

Rosemary: "The most reliable source ever. Other girls knew more about that kind of stuff than me, and I followed the advice."

Sky: "(shark-teeth) ARE YOU STUPID? THAT'S JUST AN EXPRESSION, NO ONE GIVES BOMBS TO OTHER PEOPLE AS GIFTS!"

Rosemary: "You mean, it was a joke? I am not amused."

Sky: "Are you kidding me?"

Rosemary: "Still, now you know how feel, so I made you my targe- no, my Honey. What is your reply?"

Sky: "Gh! Uhm… That is, err… All very nice, in a way, but… how do I put it?"

Rosemary: "So you can't give me a reply now?"

Sky: "Errr, I might need some more time to think."

Rosemary felt sad. She hing her head.

Rosemary: "I see. In that case…"

And then, she snapped:

Rosemary: "I will force the answer out of you!"

A spooky aura surrounded her. It was a familiar gleam: a marking appeared at the back of her hand and things just got creepier.

Sky: "What the…"

Flint: "It's the Number!"

Sky: "Huh? Yeiks! That's right, I completely forgot about that!"

Enlil: "Is it comming?"

Rosemary's presence summoned an immense burst of power, which manifested in form of a singularity, whose pinnacle was at the back of her hand: a blue number 48.

Rosemary: "This is the power I obtained… That I begged to be strong enough to counter your spirit, my Honey! I will use it now! My turn! (draws) Draw! I play the Spell card **Bombs Away!** (plays the card) This card can summon back Bakudan monsters from my Graveyard up to the number of monsters my opponent controls."

From the dark abyss, 2 monster card returned:

Rosemary: "Come back to me, Red Bakudan, Orange Bakudan!"

And the monsters were re-summoned on her side: one was a red bomb-shaped monster, and the other one was orange.

Red Bakudan: "Bom! (ATK: 300/ LV2)"

Orange Bakudan: "Bom! (ATK: 500/ LV2)"

Sky: "Those guys again?"

Rosemary: "Then, I re-summoned the bounced Yellow Bakudan!"

To add into the collection, the third Bakudan, a yellow-armored one, also appeared.

Yellow Bakudan: "Bom! (ATK: 100/ LV2)"

Sky: "She just piled another one? Wait a sec, that formation is…"

Flint: "Three level 2 monsters, take a guess on what happens next."

Rosemary: "I overlay my three level 2 monsters!"

Just like that, all 3 Bakudan's became Overlay units, swirling bolts of purple energy. They opened up a spiraling portal beneath them, and combined in the unknown space.

Rosemary: "With these 3 Overlay units, I construct an Overlay Network: Xyz summon!"

**48!**

What came out of the portal was massive: it looked like a huge, red icosahedron, a geometrical shape with many triangular surfaces that gave it an almost round shape. It was part red, but parts of it's body were yellow and orange as well, kinda giving away a feel of burning.

Rosemary: "Appear, **Number 48: Big Bang Boom Box**!"

The surfaces of this shape started opening, some triangular places simply popping out and becomming pyramidal spikes…

Those above opened up and revealed massive triangular weight-shaped limbs, connected to the rest of the body with thin cables, so they looked like some kind of hands.

Those beneath spread out, and became saucer-like feet.

And finally, the topmost surface peeked out, and constructed a head of sorts, of what appeared to be a humming, huge bomb-shaped machine with a slight resemblance to a tendrill-wielding virus.

Number 48: "BoooooooOOOOOOM…"

A blue number 48 appeared in the zone right beneath it's head.

Number 48: "Booom Box. (ATK: 800/ R2)"

Sky: "The Number…"

Flint: "Gosh it's big!"

Rosemary: "This Number is the power I was given, and I will use it to win you as well as I won everyone else! I activate Big Bang Boom Box' monster effect!"

The huge monster absorbed one of it's Overlay units through the opening in it's chest, right beneath the Number mark…

Rosemary: "By consuming an Overlay unit, Big Bang Boom Box can Special summon 3 token monsters. It summons 3 **TNTokens**!"

… and as a response, that portion of it's chest opened up. Out of this opening, three tiny Bakudan-shaped monsters appeared, only these were legless and sported mostly a red and yellow appearance. They looked like Boom Box's larval forms.

As all 3 tokens took their place on her side, they looked at Sky, and spoke their names up with a Do, a Re and a low Ti tone.

Token1: "T… (ATK: 100/ LV1)"

Token2: "…N…! (ATK: 100/ LV1)"

Token3: "…T! (ATK: 100/ LV1)"

Sky: "Three more monsters at once?"

Flint: "Token monsters are not limited by the three-card rule, she can probably summon even more."

Sky: "But still, those tokens are quite weak, so why did she…"

Rosemary: "Battle phase! TNTokens, attack Wind-up Rabbit!"

Sky: "What?"

Without hesitation, all 3 token monsters leaped forward, and went to assault the buny-like monster, that was not certain what the goal behind this attack was.

Enlil: "What's she up to? TNTokens are much weaker than Wind-up Rabbit, if she attacks, she'll lose for sure."

Sky: "Unless… Don't tell me, these tokens have a special ability as well?"

Rosemary: "That is correct! When a TNToken attacks an opponent's monster, I take no Battle damage. Instead, after it is destroyed, it deals 400 points of damage to my opponent!"

Sky: "What? Three times over?"

The Rabbit did not even need to counterattack, all the TNTokens closed into their own shells, then self-destructed in his near, creating another minefield effect.

The gust of this effect was felt on Sky's behalf.

Sky: LP: 600

Sky: "Rust and buckets, now what?"

Rosemary: "Also, when a TNToken is destroyed, Big Bang Boom Box absorbs their debris. This increases it's Attack points by 800, for each TNToken destroyed!"

The remaining smoke and the debris that remained from the suicide attack of the tokens was instantly absorbed by the huge icosahedral machine, in a manner similar to a giant vacuum-cleaner. It absorbed the remains through the same opening in which it called them forth, and after closing it, it's eyes flashed.

The pyramid-shaped spikes on the end of it's cables opened up, now acting as massive claws, which the monster was prepared to crush it's opponent's with. The valves all over it's body were now steaming with power.

Number 48: "BooooOOOOOOM BOX! (ATK: 3200)"

Sky: "Attack power of 3200!"

Rikki: "Oh no!"

Rosemary: "I'll give you what you wanted, Honey: monster combat! Attack, Big Bang Boom Box!"

Number 48: "BOOOOOOOOOOM!"

The pyramidal claws on it's cables were then sent forward, aiming at the Wind-up Rabbit below him. The rabbit himself started to panick.

Sky: "I will save you! I reveal the reverse card: **Legendary Wind-up Key**! (the card flips)"

Rosemary: "An Instant Spell?"

Sky: "And it's effect sets all monsters on my side of the field into Defense mode! My Life points are safe!"

As the card flashed, a pair of golden, shining wind-up keys appeared next to both Juggler and Rabbit. In a flash, the cards beneath them concealed them, and flipped them all face-down.

Boom Box' attack continued, and it's colossal claw slammed the card of Wind-up Rabbit. Upon impact, the card was flipped up, and the Rabbit, sadly, destroyed.

Rikki: "He made it!"

Enlil: "I knew he would."

Rosemary: "This can't be… Not even with the Number can I defeat him… Why?"

Sky: "Because I duel with heart, that's why!"

Rosemary: "With heart?"

Sky: "That's right. Sky-High finds it's strength in the human heart. That is the thing that has to be given to someone, not bombs."

Rosemary: "So the heart is… What you wanted?"

Sky: "Sure. Seeing people duel with heart instead of violence always makes me happy."

Rosemary: "Then I have… been following the wrong path?"

Rosemary hung her head for a minute, trying to clear her thoughts. And just when she thought she had things cleared, the mist that enveloped her earlier returned. She saw no signs of pain or anything else that might indicate that the Number was taking over. She did, however, try to cover the number's mark on her hand, like it was burning.

Rosemary: "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I messed up everything."

Sky: "Huh? Rosemary…"

Rosemary: "I rushed things, that is my error. It was unwise to try and claim you, my Honey. I thought that by showing my strength I can win my prize. But I now realize I am not ready yet."

Sky: "What are you saying?"

Rosemary: "I would like to… Take my confession back."

Sky: "(O.O) Huh?"

Enlil: "You can do that?"

Rikki: "What did she just say?"

Rosemary: "I see my defeat at hand, so I'll take the words back that I spoke earlier."

Sky: "Okay, now you totally lost me."

Rosemary: "In the End phase, Number 48: Big Bang Boom Box returns to it's original state."

The massive machine powered down, and the streaming of it's vents stopped. It wa now just a colossal polyhedron, like a bug in the system.

Number 48: "BOOOooooooom box… (ATK: 800)"

Simultaneous to that, the dark mist enveloping Rosemary also faded. Even her Numbers marking shattered.

Rosemary: "I'll end my turn like this. Unless you defeat me in the next round, I will reuse Big Bang Boom Box effect again, and by then, your Life will become zero. This is your last chance."

Sky: "You're telling me to win?"

Rosemary: "It was a good fight. I can accept my loss. I will claim my victory an other day."

Sky: "Hey… (smiles) You're actually a quite nice duelist, aren't you?"

Rosemary: "(blushes) Eh? (looks sideways) B-baka, just make your turn already."

Sky: "There's no denying it, you're actually living by Sky-High, admit it."

Rosemary: "I do not!"

Enlil got jealous again, so she had to yell it out on Sky:

Enlil: "Hey, Sky, stop patronizing your opponent! You have a Number to hunt!"

Sky: "Oh, right! (to Flint) Flint, are you ready?"

Flint: "I am. Let us hunt that thing!"

Sky: "Roger! I'll show you my spirit: Sky-High! (draws) My turn, draw!"

/insert song: "Tagiru Chikara" by Psychic Lover ("Digimon Xros Wars Hunters", 2012)/

Sky: "During my Standby phase, the Wind-up Kitten that ws banished earlier comes back."

The paw-shaped portal opened up again, and the cheerful Kitten jumped through it.

Kitten: "Nyaaah! Zen-nyaah! (winks) (ATK: 800/ LV2)"

Sky: "Also, I flip summon Wind-up Juggler!"

The horizontal card before him flipped, and Wind-up Juggler reappeared.

Juggler: "Hoah! Zen! Zenmai! (ATK: 1700/ LV4)"

Sky: "Finally, since Wind-up Juggler is a level 4 monster, I can reduce it's level by half, then I Special summon **Half-Way Eater**!"

A portal opened, and a now recurring orange serpentine deepsea fish onto the field.

Half-Way Eater: "Khhrrraaaaaah!"

Sky: "When it's summoned by this effect, Half-Way Eater' level becomes the same as the amount that it consumed."

The serpentine fish approached the Juggler, and devoured 2 stars from it's level display, originally showing 4 stars. With only 2 stars left, the fish swam on it's own zone, and swallowed something large and orbital, altering it's own level.

Wind-up Juggler: LV4… LV2

Half-way Eater: LV1… LV2/ ATK: 800

_**Hibana chirashite DEAD-HIT  
Ki wa nukenai ze DANGER ZONE**_

Sky: "Here goes! Sky High! I overlay the level 2 Wind-up Juggler, Kitten and Half-Way Eater!"

And so, they all became Overlay Units…

Kitten: "Nyaaah…"

Juggler: "Zenmai!"

Eater: "Khhrah!"

… and opened up a large spiraling vortex beneath them.

_**Moeru  
(Moeru)  
Toushi  
(Toushi)  
Atsuku  
(Atsuku)  
Hibikiatteru nda**_

Sky: "Bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"

A large light erupted from beyond the portal, as a massive shape got out: the sealed form of the Number 59!

_**Kibun saikyou SUPERSTAR  
Girigiri semeru HUNTING TIME**_

Sky: "Shine brightly, and twist all other lights about!"

**59!**

Sky: "Appear, **Number 59: Shining Knighcorn**!"

The appendages flipped down, and openened up, becomming what appeared to be hooved legs.

The small horn-like structures bursted up, and extended, opening and spawning a pair of golden wings.

_**Iku ze!  
(Iku ze!)  
Ore no  
(Ore no)  
Chousen ga hajimaru**_

The entire lower portion tilted backwards and split into three parts, two forming the hind-legs, and the last one extending like a fan and becomming the tail.

The frontal part extended, bursting through the layers of armor. The armor slid down, and a horn pierced through like a javelin, revealing the head.

_**Nerai wo sadameru no sa  
Hanate ima  
Jounetsu de  
Tokecha isou na**_

Total result: a golden stallion-like creature with golden wings and a horn that was standing atop of a head that more closely looked like a knight's helmet than a horse's cranium. It was an alicorn like none seen before, hence it's individual name: knighcorn. Three orbs were orbiting around the beast as it performed it's battle-cry. ATK: 1800/ R2

_**Afureru ore no POWER!**_

The show itself was impressive, and even Rosemary had to gape in awe on the sight of such a noble existence.

Still, she didn't smile.

_**Tagiru Chikara!  
Tomerarenai**_

Enlil: "It's here!"

Rikki: "Aniki's shining Number!"

Sky: "Go forth, Shining Knighcorn! Attack Big Bang Boom Box!"

_**Mugen no  
E-NERGY uzumaku yo**_

It did so, and flew up in order to gaze down on it's colossal opponent.

Rosemary: "That attack won't suffice!"

Sky: "I activate the special ability of Shining Knighcorn!"

_**Ima sekai wa  
Ore wo matteru**_

Sky detached two of the card that the Shining Knighcorn was overlyed on. Sumultaneously, the beast consumed these Overlay Units through it's horn…

Sky: "By consuming an overlay unit, Shining Knighcorn can decrease it's target's Attack points by 500 a piece, then he gains 300 Attack points for fighting it!"

_**HIT-UP! Kyuujoushou tsukinukero**_

… and this light erupted from it's wings, showering the Boom Box with light-darts. While the darts itself did little damage, they did seem to inhibit the mech's function.

Number 48: "Boooom boooooox… (ATK: 0)"

At the same time, the knighcorn's horn glowed and extended forward like a lightsaber.

Number 59: Shining Knighcorn: ATK: 2100

Rosemary: "I see. So it is my loss anyway."

_**Subete wo kakete  
Idomu BATTLE**_

Sky: "Go! Destroy that Number with Javelin Horn!"

At the speed of light, the Knighcorn rushed and penetrated the immense mech, piercing it's very body with a bolt of light that it turned itself in.

There was a huge crack in the Boom Box, and in a matter of seconds, the entire structure collapsed like a scrap metal-golem.

One bit at the time, it's parts shattered: first the claws, then the cables, then the spikes, and ultimately, the entire monster…

_**Hitotsu ni nare  
HEART&HEART!**_

Number 48: "Boooooooox… (explodes)"

Rosemary: "AAAAHHHH!"

The blast was too severe for Rosemary to handle, and it blasted her backwards instead. She fell on the ground, unable to withstand the force.

Rosemary: LP: 0

WINNER: Sky

Sky: "I did it!"

Flint: "Sky-sama, let's do it now!"

Sky: "Okay. Deploy: Hook Linker!"

On his wrist, Flint performed his next transformation, twisting and turning until he attained the shape of a mechanized crossbow-shaped cannon. Sky turned this tool towards Knighcorn, and in his D-Gazer, he saw a pair of lightwaves weaving together…

Sky: "Establish link with Knighcorn."

… until both waves were synched up and overlapped perfectly.

Sky: "And fire!"

Flint shot a lightning-like ray at Knighcorn, which it absorbed through it's horn, and then turned towards the lying Rosemary. The beam was fired towards her in form of a powerful sunshine-searchligh. When the beam reached Rosemary, she started to yell in pain as unknown light particles started exiting her body….

Rosemary: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

… and the Number's spirit, a shadow, was being pulled up by the beam. That way, it left Rosemary's body completely, and was pulled up towards Knighcorn, where it was captured in a spherical prison of light, then shot towards Sky's arm.

The demon was yelling all along, and as it reached Sky, the device grabbed the sphere and started crushing it, slowly absorbing it's essence, as Flint was decoding it's effence and blinged on and off like a siren.

Flint: "(blinging) BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE… Captured!"

In the end, a card slid out of Flint's mouth.

Sky picked the card up, and observed it. He was holding the card of Number 48: Big Bang Boom Box, and smiled.

Sky: "Numbers hunt: concluded!"

In a victory pose, he put the card up as a trophy.

* * *

The next day:

It was morning in Sourand, and Sky was about to leave the house.

Sky: "You guys ready? I might leave without you today."

That's when Flint rushed up towards him, in a hurry.

Flint: "Sky-sama, won't we be late?"

Sky: "For what?"

Flint: "You know… The thing?"

Sky: "The thing? Oh, right, the thing…"

Just a reminder, the "thing" is Sky's codeword for observing Keira in her usual spot before heading to school. Today, however…

Sky: "I think I might pass on that one today."

Flint: "Heh? (O.o) What are you up to?"

Sky: "What? I'm not allowed to choose my route?"

Flint: "Okay, what's the matter? In the 54 days that I've known you, not once did you miss out on the thing."

Sky: "Well, okay, but promise not to laugh."

Flint: "Can't make any promises, but I'll do my best."

Sky: "The thing is… I was thinking, about the entire mess yesterday. I didn't feel comfortable back when Rosemary was following my every move and, well…"

Flint: "Go on."

Sky: "I just figured, you were kinda right about my habit, I was in a degree a stalker. And if I was uncomfortable with Rosemary hunting me down, I don't think Keira-chan would apretiate it if she found out what I was doing without her knowledge."

Flint: "Well, well, you're growing up! I'm glad to hear it."

Sky: "Yeah, I know… (realzes) Hold on, what do you mean 'growing up'?"

Flint: "Nevermind that. (jumps on Sky's backpack) I'm just glad we got all that bomb business behind us."

Sky: "… True. I surely feel better."

And before he could leave the house, Enlil and Rikki came up behind him, also prepped up.

Enlil: "Wait for us!"

Rikki: "We're comming too."

Sky: "I know that. You guys ready?"

Rikki: "I surely am."

Enlil: "Me too. (blushes) _Sky-kun is walking me to school, I feel better already_!"

Sky: "Alright, then let's get goi-"

But as he was about to walk on ahead, a familiar face suddenly appeared before him before he could make a step:

It was Rosemary, and her usual stern look. Naturally, he was shocked to see her (still holding a picture of her as a pyromaniac in his head). Rikki and Enlil shared a similar reaction.

Sky: "EEEH! (jumps back) What the…"

Enlil: "Rosemary?"

Sky: "What are you doing here?"

She didn't reply at first. Instead, she handed over a small, fist-sized package. It was another cube-shaped box. It goes without saying that Sky was a bit sceptical about taking it.

Rosemary: "Open it up."

Sky had little choice: he reluctantly took the box (he held it as far away from his face as possible, and squinted on what he was doing), as every single gift he got from Rosemary so far blew up in his face.

He opened it up, and when he peeked to see inside…

Fortunately, nothing exploded, but he was stunned anyways.

It was a muffin. The katakana made of glaze on it said: "I'm sorry."

Sky: "(sweatdrops) What. Is. This?"

Enlil: "A muffin?"

Rosemary: "A little token of apretiation."

Sky: "(-_-) Heh?"

Rosemary: "You won't eat it?"

Sky: "I would like to, but… The last cake you got for me had a bit too much of a bang."

Rosemary: "Too much of a bang? I see. That was a joke. I am amused."

Sky: "_You're still doing it wrong_."

Enlil: "Wait a minute, Rosemary-san. Why did you come here?"

Rikki: "Yeah, I thought you gave up on aniki."

Rosemary: "I have my reasons."

Sky: "And the muffin?"

Rosemary: "Are you worried it will explode? Don't worry, I didn't bake this one. I purchased it in a bakery?"

Sky: "Oh? That so? (grabs the muffin) Well then…"

Enlil: "Sky-kun!"

Flint: "You're not seriously going to eat that, Sky-sama?"

Sky: "Like I have a choice. Might as well make a nice gesture. Anyone else wanna take a bite?"

Enlil: "No thanks!"

Rikki: "I think I'll pass."

Sky: "Alright then, itadakimasu."

He took a bite of the muffin, and chowed it down with great joy. Apparently, it was delicious to him. His mouth was still half-full when he replied:

Sky: "Yummy, delicious, banana cake…"

Rosemary: "So you like it. I am glad."

Rosemary was carefully observing Sky as he was still chewing on the first bite.

And then…

CLICK-CLICK!

Sky: "Hm?"

… Sky's mouth suddenly inflated, and returned to normal with a very silent "boom" noise. This event stunned Enlil and Rikki. Once he opened his mouth, black smoke came out of it.

In short: the cake blew up in his mouth (it was nothing serious). As a result he was coughing out black smoke during the next minute.

Rikki: "Aniki!"

Flint: "Sky-sama, say something!"

Enlil: "I thought you said you bought the cake!"

Rosemary: "I did. Oh, but the glaze inscription was my own addition."

Sky: "(smoking) You don't … say…"

Rosemary: "How was it?"

Sky: "Undes… cribable."

And as things goth this colorful, another newcommer joined the odd meeting: old Mrs Bara came by to sweep her porch.

Bara: "What is all that racket here?"

Sky: "Mrs Bara, good morning."

Bara: "My, my, you don't look so good. Did something happen?"

Enlil: "It's a long and tiring story."

Rosemary: "Good morning (bows) Bara-sama."

Bara: "Oh, Rosemary-chan, you too?"

Sky: "Heh? Wait, you know each other?"

Bara: "I met her just yesterday, and what a coincidence that she also happens to be a friend of yours. This sure complicates things."

Sky: "How does it complicate thin- (!) _Wait a sec_!"

Here's a little test of logics: what goes at the end of the third sentence?

Sky hunted down Enlil's Number, he befriended her, she met mrs Bara, she moved in with him.

Sky hunted down Rikki's Number, he befriended him, he is Mrs Bara's grandchild, he moved in with him.

Sky hunted down Rosemary's Number, he befriended her, she met Mrs Bara…

The revelation was so shocking that it caused Sky, Rikki, Enlil, and even Flint to pertify on spot. Carefully, they turned their heads, in the same fashion zombies do, and looked at Rosemary, acting likey just saw a ghost.

Rosemary: "What is it?"

They were all shiverring, afraid to talk, for they might not like the answer.

Sky: "Uhm… Rosemary… You don't happen to have moved out recently?"

Rosemary: "As the matter of fact, I did."

Sky: "NOOOOOOOOOO! Please tell me this is not true!"

Enlil: "(crying) If she moves in with Sky-kun, I won't stand a chance."

Rikki: "(crying) I don't want to live with a crazy lady."

Flint: "(crying) I don't wanna end up blown up."

Bara: "What's gotten into the lot of you?"

Sky: "Don't pretend like you don't know! Every person I met recently ended up sharing the same roof with me! I don't mind friends, but enough is enough!"

Bara: "What?"

Rosemary: "Move in?"

Sky shakingly looked at Rosemary, like he was talking to the queen of ice.

Sky: "You… Didn't by any chance ask Mrs Bara if she has a few rooms to spare?"

Rosemary: "Why would I do that?"

Sky: "Eh?"

Bara: "Ohoho, dear boy, you thought Rosemary-chan would become your next room-mate?"

Sky: "Wait, you mean… She isn't?"

Bara: "Of course not, there's no more room in that house I rent you."

Sky: "Then that means… (to Rosemary) You're not moving in with us?"

Rosemary: "No, I am not."

They all let out a sigh of relief. It was so powerful it basically turned into a whirlwind on the street.

Sky&Enlil&Rikki&Flint: "Phew, what a relief."

Rosemary: "Are you offering?"

Sky&Enlil&Rikki&Flint: "HECK NO!"

Rosemary: "I don't see what brought you on that foolish idea. It would be unwise to share the same roof with my Honey without preparations."

Sky: "I mind you still calling me that, but I'm just too relieved to care."

Rosemary: "You're being rude. It insults my pride. I moved right across the street instead."

Sky: "Yes, yes, all if fine, as long as… (O.O)… Wait a sec, what?"

Instead of answering, Rosemary simply crossed the street, looked at them, and snapped her fingers.

A large banner fell down from the rooftop of the house she was standing in front of, and a modest amount of confetti-firecrackers blew up around the doorway. The banner had a simple line written on it, in bold letters: "I-C-U, HONEY".

Also, there was a large neon sign on the mailbox that said: Noble.

The entire cast of Sky residence dropped their jaws in a state of shock, except for Bara, who actually thought it was a nice display.

Rosemary: "This location is much more fitting. I can keep an eye on you every day, and send you cakes of my design, and bombs to your heart's desire."

Sky: "B-b-b-b-b-b-but-but-but…"

Rosemary: "I took back the confession, but I haven't changed my mind at all: I will make you my Honey (points skyward) sooner or later!"

Another impressive set of fireworks blew up next to her new home, making it look like a stage.

Sky, Enlil, Rikki and Flint were still speechless, and motionless…

Sky: "You're joking…"

Enlil: "This can't be happening!"

SNAPSHOT!

Flint got the following picture on his record, which he later added to the scrapbook: he caught Rosemary and her entire house, waving and presenting her firework display. Also, he managed to capture the back of Sky's and Enlil's head in the same shot, which were hanging down and beshadowed with anguish.

_Numbers Hunt status report:_

_Number 48 successfully captured;_

_Rosemary Noble's new location proves as an obsticle;_

(to be continued, lol)

* * *

(BONUS!)

Flint: "It's time for **Numbers Math Trivia**! It's the part of the episode where we explain certain Number's significance. Math was never more fun! Let's see, today we have successfully met with…"

(Big Bang Boom Box's card appears)

Flint: "Number 48: Big Bang Boom Box! What an odd, yet flashy name it has. Sky-sama, what do you think the number 48 stands for?"

Sky: "Well, let's find out: check the data."

**Number 48: Big-Bang Boom-Box **(DARK/ rank 2/ Machine-type/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 2000)- 3 level 2 monsters  
- Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card: Special summon 3 "TNTokens" (level 1/ DARK/ Machine-type/ ATK: 100/ DEF: 100); If a "TNToken" attacks: you take no Battle damage, and after damage calculation: inflict 400 damage to your opponent; then, this card gains 800 ATK until the End phase. If this card has no Xyz materials: it cannot change it's Battle position.

Sky: "Big Bang Boom Box… That's 4 words that start with B."

Flint: "And if we convert the B's into 8's, since the two marks look identical when using digital displays, we get a total of 4 8's, or…"

Big Bang Boom Box = BBBB = 4xB = 4x8 = **48**

Sky: "That's not all: check out it's effect."

Flint: "Big Bang Boom Box can Special summon TNTokens that, when destroyed, inflict **4**00 damage to the opponent, then increase Attack points by **8**00."

Sky: "That's a 4 and 8 overlap. And check this, when all 3 tokens are destroyed, it's Attack points become 3200!"

Flint: "That's **4** times it's original amount, which is **8**00!"

Sky: "4 and 8 all over again!"

Flint: "We really outdid ourselves this time."

Sky: "But the Number looks kinda funny, what is that, a polyhedron?"

Flint: "I believe I've seen similar things in other media, it looks like…"

Sky: "Don't tell them the entire trivia!"

* * *

/ending song: "Treasure!" by Emiri Kato ("Ben-to", 2011)/

(instrumental opening: a dandylion is swinging sith the breeze on a green meadow; Enlil picks it up, observing it, blushing… she is about to blow the seed away, but a strong gust of wind beats her to it;)

(one of the seeds, carried by the wind, ends up flying around the town of Sourand…)

_**Kirameku yakei toka  
Zeitaku DINNER toka  
**_(… bypassing the figures of Rikki, Rosemary, a black-haired guy…)_**  
**__**Sonna mono nanka ni kyoumi wa nai**_

(… until it ultimately lands on Sky's shoulder)_**  
H**__**arapeko yuuhizaka  
**_(he picks it up, wondering…)_**  
**__**itsumo no ano basho e  
**_(then smiles and blows it into the wind, and it is once again carried away…)_**  
**__**horane hajimari no nioi kanjita**_(it reached Keira, and is floating in front of her face)_**  
M**__**ezasu mono ga soko ni  
**_(… but it suddenly vanishes before touching her face; Keira sadly observes it as a shadow of a monster appears behind her)_**  
A**__**rukagiri tachimukau  
**_(Wind-up Zenmaister's summoning)_**  
**__**Tada no FAIR LADY  
**_(Then the arrival of Shining Knighcorn and Galileon)_**  
Nanka janai  
**_(they turn to cards, and Sky catches them…)_**  
**__**Miseteageru wa**_(Sky is running in a rush next to a wall made entirely of huge Xyz monster cards, all Numbers, flipping up, and down as he keeps on running, like a tunnel of shifting mirrors…)_**  
**__**Ima kakedashite  
Kono chi o kette**__**  
**__**Te o nobase yo sakebe  
WE ARE NOT DOGS!**__**  
**__**Keshite dakyou wa yurusarenai  
Aite ga daredemo onaji yo**_(… Enlil joins him in the run, also like she's running away…)_**  
Z**__**enshinzenrei  
Butsukariatte  
**_(…then Flint drives next to them, in the same kind of rush…)_**  
**__**Kizuna ga fukamaru no  
WE ARE THE BRAVE!  
**_(… then Rikki, then Rosemary, and soon affter that the black haired-guy, all panickingly fleeing from something unseen, except for Rosemary who is stern)_**  
**__**Sore koso ookami no PRIDE**__**  
**__**Nerae HELL-BENT ON WINNING!  
**_(this last part is sung by a blue-haired idol singer, Aiko BlueStar)  
_**Aiko: "**__**Tsukame TREASURE OF MY LIFE!"**_

(last scene: Sky and the cast greeting the audience… Flint jums up front and takes up the entire screen)

* * *

(next time)

**OC-Guest Special!**

Sky: "Awesome, we'll have a special treat for you next time!"

Enlil: "Can you believe it? We'll actually have a guest OC here in Number Wars! I'm so excited!"

(seriously, next time…)

Rikki: "What is an OC?"

Flint: "That stands for Original Character. It's a person you make up and participates in your stories."

Sky: "And we have someone outside the Duel Story realm joining us."

Rikki: "So it's an actor?"

Sky: "Nonono, it's an imaginary person…"

Rikki: "Then how can it be a host?"

Sky: "No, that's not what I meant!"

Rikki: "Original for who?"

Sky: "Of whoever made it up!"

Rikki: "Are we Originals, then?"

Sky: "No! I mean, yes, but…"

Rikki: "We're fictional people?"

Sky: "Let me finish!"

Rikki: "What if the entire world is a story, and we're all OC's of a really, really big guy?"

Flint: "That counts towards the dystopian phylosophy theory that the real world is fictional, although it neglects the higher state o enlightment."

Sky: "Heh?"

Rikki: "Isn't that a lot like Matrix?"

Flint: "Not exactly…"

Sky: "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?"

(… this is turning into a weird habit; here's the next episode summary:

"Sky is on the verge of asking an important question to keira, and Enlil is worried she might loose him for good. Meanwhile, an American exchange student, Alejandro Loredo, known as Alex, visits Sourand, and upon meeting Sky, they exchange soul-lifting stories of each other, including the Legend of the Red-eyes Black Dragon. But when a vicious Number shows up, things quickly get out of hand. Can the legend be saved?")

Sky: "Next time, on Number wars: 'Reborn Legend- A Super Dragon Showdown!' Spirit rising, Sky-High!"

* * *

Card intel:

**Red Bakudan/ Red Bomb** (DARK/ level 2/ Machine-type/ ATK: 300/ DEF: 1500)- FLIP: Add 1 "Orange Bakudan" from your deck or Graveyard to your hand. If this card is attacked and destroyed by battle: decrease the attacking monster's ATK by half.

**Orange Bakudan/ Orange Bomb** (DARK/ level 2/ Machine-type/ ATK: 500/ DEF: 1000)- FLIP: Add 1 "Yellow Bakudan" from your deck or Graveyard to your hand. When this card is attacked and destroyed by battle: inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card they control.

**Blasting Grounds/ Minefield** (Spell, Field)- Once per turn, you can reveal 1 "Bakudan" monster in your hand, except "Jigen Bakudan": during this turn, you can set 1 more monster from your hand in face-down Defense position, in addition your usual Normal summon or set. Each time a player's face-down monster(s) is flipped face-up: the opposite player takes 300 damage.

**Yellow Bakudan/ Yellow Bomb** (DARK/ level 2/ Machine-type/ ATK: 100/ DEF: 1600)- FLIP: Add 1 "Green Bakudan" from your deck or Graveyard to your hand. When this card is attacked and destroyed by battle: randomly discard 1 card from your opponent's hand.

**Green Bakudan/ Green Bomb** (DARK/ level 2/ Machine-type/ ATK: 600/ DEF: 1200)- FLIP: Add 1 "Blue Bakudan" from your deck or Graveyard to your hand. When this card is attacked and destroyed by battle: select and destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap card on the field.

**Blue Bakudan/ Blue Bomb** (DARK/ level 2/ Machine-type/ ATK: 100/ DEF: 1700)- FLIP: Add 1 "Purple Bakudan" from your deck or Graveyard to your hand. When this card is attacked and destroyed by battle: destroy the monster that destroyed this card.

**Battery Crawl** (Trap, Continous)- Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand: select 1 "Bakudan" monster in your Graveyard, except "Jigen Bakudan" and Special summon it in face-down Defense position.

**Bombs Away!** (Spell, Normal)- When you control no monsters: Special summon a number of "Bakudan" monsters from your Graveyard (except "Jigen Bakudan") equal to the number of monsters your opponent controls; their effects are negated and they cannot attack during this turn. You cannot Normal summon or set monsters during this turn, except "Bakudan" monsters (not including "Jigen Bakudan") or activate other Spells or Traps this turn.

**Number 48: Big-Bang Boom-Box **(DARK/ rank 2/ Machine-type/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 2000)- 3 level 2 monsters  
- Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card: Special summon 3 "TNTokens" (level 1/ DARK/ Machine-type/ ATK: 100/ DEF: 100); If a "TNToken" attacks: you take no Battle damage, and after damage calculation: inflict 400 damage to your opponent; then, this card gains 800 ATK until the End phase. If this card has no Xyz materials: it cannot change it's Battle position.  
+ Anime only effect: This card can only be destroyed by battle with another "Number" monster.


	4. Reborn Legend: a Super Dragon Showdown

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following episode is made with the coleboration with and is dedicated to **A5L**, a very good friend and a fabulous fan. A disclamer is in order:

- Belongs to **A5L**: his OC, Alejandro "Alex" Loredo;

- Belongs to KANAN: the song "BRAVING!", with music and in the original Japanese;

- Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and Konami: the "Yu-Gi-Oh!" franchize and card game;

- belongs to me (in every respect to all other authors): original OC's of this story, fanmade cards that are listed at the bottom of each episode, and the English synch-translation for "BRAVING!", (only lyrics exist, it has never been recorded or dubbed; the dub exists only fan-wise, not as an official part of the ophus;); All these exist in order with the Fanfiction terms of use and fanfic's right for expression and no disrespect was intended with any of them;

I sincerely hope I said enough, please excuse my errors if any are spotted; That said, enjoy the show.

* * *

It was a regular day in Sourand, a typical morning filled with traffic noise and D-Gazer graphics comercials.

It was a nice sight to behold, especially if you were a foreigner visiting the city for the first time. There were not many cities in the world that provided this much influence from Duel Monsters, except notably New Domino City, Neon Metro and, of course, the satelyte cities of Heartland.

From a safe spot, a certain someone was observing the magnificent city. It was astonishing how much the sheer presence that someone experiences can wake in a man, the feeling of calm, relief, joy, but also a burning spirit that was hard to keep down, excitement trying to take over.

?.?.?: "So this is Sourand? Such a cool place! I bet there's a lot of strong duelists here. I can't wait to see what kind of spirit they'll show me."

The young man that was trying to hold down his excitement was a Latin-American student, with a short, black and a little spikey hair style and hazel-brown eyes. He wore a royal-blue sleeveless coat, a black shirt underneath it, simple blue pants and a pair of black shoes. Other detailed accessories include a silver cross necklace and a pair of black, fingerless gloves. He was carrying what appeared to be a sport's bag worn by the strap that he was supporting with his right shoulder.

It was a foreigner with great potential, and his silver necklace flashed brightly amidst the sunlight. Because the usage of enigmatic question marks would be useless at this point, we might as well tell his name: Alex.

Alex: "I came this far, might as well go all the way! (excited) Gaaah, I can't hold back any longer, I must run, run, run like the wind!"

He was a cheerful character, a very nice and honest person to have around, although people like that tend to get the wrong kind of attention by goofing around. This was an example of it: without any obvious stimulus, other than his own will for it, Alex stepped on it and ran down the hill, following the road into the city, and feeling the wind against his face like it was an embrace greeting him, and the rustling of the leaves in the trees and bushes sounded like a strong cheer to him. It goes without saying that he was smiling all the way.

However, the moment was not perfect.

In a brief moment, he saw a small glint in the corner of his eye…

And he heard a spooky call.

Alex: "Hm? (halts) What is it?"

He observed one of the trimmed bushes that was growing next to the road. For it was there that he saw it, the source of the mysterious light, and the voice that sounded like a draft down a spooky hall: there, among the branches, a Duel Monsters card was stuck.

Alex could only see the backside of the card, and completely failed to notice one disturbing fact about it: a substance similar in appearance to a dark mist was spraying out of it, the dark aura spreading around like an octopus preying on innocent travelers, waiting for a fool to come and pick it up…

Of course, that part of it was concealed and unseen in the visible spectrum of the human eyesight, so to Alex, it was just a card stuck in the bush.

Alex: "A card? Who dumps a perfectly fine card out here? (approaches the bush) Maybe someone dropped it? I best return it, then."

A sinister mark would flash on the backside of the card in a milisecond: a mark resembling the Arabic number 70!

Alex suddenly felt cold as he stretched his hand in order to pick the card up. It was no ordinary cold, the blood in his veins basically froze up.

He reached for the card…

And then…

A raven flew by, snatched the card and flew off. It was squaking and croaking in the typical raven-matter as it beat it's wings, expelling a fair amount of feathers as it flew higher, out of Alex's reach. Alex only remained surprised.

/AN: (XD) Be honest, you didn't see that one comming, did you?/

Alex: "(O.O) Heh? (sweatdrops) What was that all about?"

Ravens and magpies like shiny objects, and this particular one snatched a shiny card in it's beak. Alex couldn't notice it anymore from that distance, but the other side of the card was actually completely blank, glowing in an awkward fashion.

It took him a few moments to process that weird event. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he remembered what he was doing.

Alex: "Oh, right, the city! (runs off) Sourand City, here I come!"

And so, Alex raced down the road, and into the great city he went.

At the same time, the raven that snatched the card also flew off into the city…

And the card kept on flashing it's mark: the Number 70.

* * *

/intro song: "BRAVING!" by Kanan; ("Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal", 2011/12); English version;/

(at the crossroad with a traffic lamp glowing red…)  
**_When I hear your voice calling me_**_**  
**_**_From beyond,_**_**  
**_(… Sky Galen is waiting to cross;)_**  
**_**_I can feel your heart beating through end of time._**_**  
**_(Enlil and Flint await on the other side; they wave at him…)_**  
**_**_With the courage and the will to win_**_**  
**_(… and he smiles and runs towards them over the street…)_**  
**_**_A shiny future will begin_**_**  
**_(… in full dash, he greets them both with a high-five!)_**  
**_**_Today!_**

**Number Wars**

(flashy cards rain all over Sourand; transparent images of Sky catching one of them; then another image of him receiving a card from an old man in a bed…)  
**_Can you tell me how do I pass the wall of lies that holds in front of me?_**_**  
**_(… and an image of Enlil cowarding in the corner of her room as she glances to another gloomy card; the last image of Sky helping her get up, smiling;)_**  
**_**_I want to see the truth whose misty sight is always on the run._**

(three seperate screens rolling simultaneously: sealed forms of Shining Knighcorn, Galileon and Divine Wind emerge…)  
**_Why must this valley of illusions be so hard to penetrate?_**_**  
**_(… as the numbers 59, 41 and 71 flash, they simultaneously begin their transformation…)_**  
**_**_Must our journey end right now in doubt and fear_**_**  
**_(… and as they take on their true forms, all pose in arrival)_**  
**_**_As it hasn't even begun?_**

(Keira's face in the breeze, concerned…)_**  
**_**_I am living my story,_**_**  
**_(… then smikrs vilely towards the screen, as a monstrous head of an enshadowed creature ghosts in behind her)_**  
**_**_I believe it will have a happy end._**_**  
**_(an image of Enlil with her cute smile, blushing…)_**  
**_**_Tommorow won't come_**_**  
**_(… as Flint jumps ahead of her, and transforms…)_**  
**_**_Unless we all_**_**  
**_(… into Sky's Duel Disk, which he puts on, along with a D-Gazer…)_**  
**_**_Take the first step ahead!_**_**  
**_(… then takes a bold dueling stance)

(a line-up of Wind-up monsters before Sky; from the front to the back: Kitten, Bat, Dog, Shark, Magician, Warrior, Soldier, Juggler, and Zenmaister;)_**  
**_**_When I hear your voice calling me_**_**  
**_**_From beyond,_**_**  
**_(Rikki sets his Duel Disk; Rosemary draws a card; a tough dark-haired dude plays a card; Sky punched forwards, evoking an attack;)_**  
**_**_I can seize the truth hidden by the misty light._**

(screenover of characters: Rikki; Alex; a pretty red-haired girl in a warrior cosplay; a small girl in a fancy pink dress; a hot blonde girl; Toby; a guy in a red jacket with an odd shield/sword…)_**  
**_**_With the future hiding out of sight_**_**  
**_(.. and an old man with a hood, whose glare takes up the background)_**  
**_**_Our hoping hearts will turn the light._**

(Sky skateboarding across the road, leaping high and fisting up, shouting;)_**  
**_**_With a merry smile following every step,_**  
(Enlil embracing a frog-like monster colored in sugar and rainbows; more similarly colored monsters appear around her: a taddy bear that gives up 2 Vs for Victory, a large parrot, and in the background, a large insectoid warrior with a spear;)_**  
**_**_With a braving heart stronger than anyone's_**

(Sky and Flint, confronting an unknown figure…)_**  
**_**_The illusions will all fade away,_**_**  
**_(… that summons a towering enshaded monster, resembling a humanoid dragon with a massive sword)_**  
**_**_And we'll see the dream that fades to day._**

(in Xyz space, Wind-up monsters perform: Zenmaister punches forward; Zenmailes glides up; Zenmaik slams it's scepter; Zenmaioh drills forward; Zenmails jets up…)_**  
**_**_The truth that keeps following,_**_**  
**_**_We can see the light hiding at the end of time_**_**  
**_(in the same space, Sky lifts up a card, and it flashes…)_**  
**_**_With the courage and the will to win_**_**  
**_(lightspeed overblending of monsters: a star-shaped magician; a dinosaur; Big Bang Boom Box; Shadow Dragoon; a phalanx warrior in red armor; a dark wyvern; a gigantic mecha-beetle; Nyctophobia; a single-eyed fiend; a girl in a flower; a dark demon…)_**  
**_**_A shiny future will begin_**_**  
**_(… finally, Shining Knighcorn charging up it's horn… and slashing the screen with it)_**  
**_**_Today!_**

(finish: Sky, Flint, Enlil, Rikki and other staff take a pose with the Numbers and Zenmaister appearing in the back)

**Number Wars**

**OC-Guest Special!**

**Episode 4: Reborn Legend- A Super Dragon Showdown**

* * *

The metropolis of Sourand was as busy as always, people walking around and the sound of traffic simply overflowing down the dstreets. It was an all in all a typical day…

… Unless you were a certain young orange-haired teenage girl with twin-tails, on your way to school with a certain guy with a naturally bi-colored hairstyle, acompanied by a robot sidekick.

Enlil was never good at containing her emotions when she was around Sky, ever since that faithful day when he defeated her Number and welcomed her into his house (sort of). It was quite a nuisance, she was blushing on every second occasion, it was difficult to see her actual expression. (not to mention, it's annoying for me to find alternative expressions for the word "blush" since that's pretty much what she was doing every now and then)

She was falling behind Sky, trying to keep her aim straight, but she would occasionally glimpse at Sky and try to look at his face across his shoulder.

This was not a usual blush. She was concerned.

(flashback)

_Last night at Sky's residence, Enlil got up in the middle of the night to get herself a glass of water. She was basically sleepwalking, her eyes were half-way closed as she was moving silently down the corridor, in a slight fear she might wake up Sky and Rikki._

_Yawning, she paced up the stairs and down the corridor, wearing an oddly colored jammies (those were basically gummi colors: pink, gently blue, and lemon yellow, the ones you usually find on candies and lollipops), when she, at one point, realized she didn't have to sneak after all._

_She was walking past Sky's room (which was comparably larger than hers, but notably much more chaotic), and noticed a slight glint of light comming from the lower edges of the door. The door itself was left ajar, so she could peek inside a little._

_To her surprise, Sky was wide awake, sitting by his desk with the lamp still on. His head was supported by his own hand, tha was leaned against the desk by the elbow, a classic thinker pose. Flint was deep asleep in his closed-in mode, standing on the counter next to Sky's bed._

_He might have thought he was whispering, but Enlil could make out the meaning of those words he spoke. He was thinking out loud, but what he was saying didn't make sense at first._

_Sky: "When I rouse them up, my fingers form a V and… Nonono, that's not it. Something that rymes with 'quality'… Kitty… City… Pretty. (rubs head) Gosh, get out of my head! (sigh) It's no use, I'll never get the hint."_

_Enlil(thinking): "What is he doing so late?"_

_But then…_

_Sky: "If only Keira-chan was here."_

_If there was one name she disliked to hear, it was that. No matter how many times she tried to get his attention, Sky would always start talking about his crush on Keira-chan. She never got the hint why or how someone could get off the topic that much, but it clearly meant a lot to him._

_Enlil(thinking): "(silent gasp) Is he dreaming… of her?"_

_And his aditude changed suddenly: he got up from his chair, a move that came so asudden that Enlil thought he had spotted her, and so she ducked away a little and closed the door down, only to realize he was just standing up for no reason. She could still hear him talking:_

_Sky: "Maybe… Maybe I should. (resolveful) Tommorow I will… Definitely ask her!"_

_From the other side of the wall, Enlil heard those words and shed a tear. Sky was openly exclaiming something regarding Keira-chan. And considerring the fact that just recently a girl other than her confessed her feelings for him (then took it back), Enlil was afraid he was reckless enough to do the same._

_Enlil: "Will he… confess to her?"_

(end flashback)

A load of nonsense moments like that could only have roused Enlil a bit, but she gave those moments much thought. Her thoughts as follows might clear things up:

Enlil: "_There's no doubt about it. He was talking about Keira last night. He said he was going to ask her something… today. I wonder what he meant?"_

Sky: "Is something wrong?"

Enlil was completely caught off guard when Sky looked her in the eyes from a close range. After she jerked, she looked sideways in order to avoid looking into his eyes.

Enlil: "It... It's nothing."

Sky: "Are you sure? You blush a lot lately. If it keeps up, I might need to take you to a doctor or something."

Flint: "(facepalms) Gosh, are you really that stupid, Sky-sama baka?"

The sentence warmed Enlil's heart a bit.

Enlil: "Are you… worried about me?"

Sky: "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I? You're an important friend, after all."

Enlil: "A friend? Oh, right, friend…(whispers) I was actually hoping to be something more."

Sky: "What was that?"

Enlil: "I-i-it's nothing."

Sky: "Huh? Alright, I just thought you wanted to share something."

Enlil: "Actually… If I may ask..."

Sky: "What is it?"

Enlil: "You… Were up last night, weren't you?"

Sky scratched his head a little in embarrasment.

Flint: "Sky-sama, that true? When did you go to bed?"

Sky: "I've been working on something, it's not worth mentioning. Oh, sorry… I didn't wake you up last night, did I?"

Enlil: "No, I mean… I was awake, but it wasn't your fault. And I heard you talking about… about…"

She couldn't say it out loud. When she tried to, she would bite her own lip almost in a reflexive action.

Enlil: "About something you wanted to do today."

Flint: "Sky-sama, what were you doing?"

Sky: "I guess there's no hiding, is there? Okay, I'll tell you. I… (looks sideways) I wanted to talk to Keira-chan today."

On the sound of her name, Enlil grew a little vein-pop on her forehead, but hid her reaction with a warm smile.

Flint: "Talk to her in what way?"

Sky: "Well… You know…"

Enlil: "You can talk to me if you want. I'll be happy to help."

Sky: "I'm not sure it's something you can help me with, Enlil. I think Keira is the only one…"

Enlil grew 2 more vien-pops.

Enlil: "But there's no need to bother her with that kind of thing. I don't mind, really."

Sky: "I don't want to bother you either. And I kinda… wanna build up my resolve, you know."

Enlil was now twitching like a cricket, her dislike of the situation more than evident.

Enlil: "Why do you have to mention her all the time?"

Sky: "(O.o) Huh? When did I…?"

Enlil: "Sky-kun, what makes Keira so special that you can't do it with me?"

Sky: "Errr… (blink) What are you talking about?"

Enlil realized she was being impulsive, and shamefully gasped, then stared at the ground.

Enlil: "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. But I just want to know… Why do you like Keira so much?"

Sky: "Uhm…"

Enlil: "I know she is pretty and smart, but so are many other girls. But you never take interest in any of them."

Sky: "They're not Keira-chan, that's why!"

The moment he spoke up with that tone made all of them stop moving forward. Sky and Enlil looked at each other, both sporting very concerning expressions. It was as if they each wanted to share something, something deep.

Sky: "I'm sorry. But… Keira-chan, she is very special. Sure, she is pretty, and smart, and an idol of the school but… I don't think anyone has the right picture of her."

Enlil: "Can you tell me then?"

Sky: "(thinks) Let's see, where to start? When I first saw her, she didn't leave much of an impression on me."

(flashback)

_One year ago, both Sky and Keira started out as freshmen in Sourand High. Keira was already gaining attention of the other students for her looks, and several other talents, while Sky moved up the ranks at a slower pace._

_Every now and then, Sky would simply spend his recesses sitting in his spot in the classroom, overviewing what the others were doing. He would also occasionally glance over to Keira, who was almost always surrounded by other female students, chatting and laughing over typical girl-talks._

Sky: "I wasn't always crazy about her. My first impression of her was no different than my views of any other student back then. Of course, I knew who she was since everyne was talking about her."

_By reviewing the grade scores on exams, Sky would almost always find himself in the middle of the list for his C-ranked grades. However, there was a good reason why so many students passed the test with ease._

_And then, there were the chatters:_

_Student1: "Phew, that went well."_

_Student2: "So, did the answers I mailed to you come in handy?"_

_Student1: "You bet. It saved a lot of work, all I had to do was memorize the answers."_

_Student2: "Good thing they use the same test over and over, year after year. I just had to check in on my older brother from the 2nd grade from what he remembered last year."_

_Student1: "Easiest bet in the world."_

_That's when Sky came along, and checked his rankings. He was in the middle of the list, but still, despite the low points he obtained, he sighed in relief._

_Sky: "Phew, glad that's over."_

_Student1: "(checks the list) What? Sky, you scored that low?"_

_Student2: "Geez, I honestly expected more of you. You kept reviewing the lectures in the library all the time, how could you flunk like that?"_

_Sky: "I didn't flunk. It's an honest C, and I'm happy for it."_

_Student1: "What 'honest C', with your learning skills, and the test answers I spread over the class, you should have obtained a perfect score."_

_Student2: "Yeah, what's the matter, got the answers confused?"_

_Sky: "No, I… didn't use them."_

_Both of the students made a loud "eh". They didn't expect to hear that kind of thing from Sky._

_Student1: "What do you mean you didn't use the answers? Everyone else did."_

_Student2: "Yeah, they weren't that easy to get."_

_Sky: "I don't care!"_

_Both students jerked back a bit as Sky put on his serious face._

_Sky: "Nothing in life is different than dueling. This includes this test. I would rather have flunked with honor than pass by cheating."_

_Student1: "That wasn't cheating, it was a completely fair gathering of sources."_

_Sky: "Saying it in a different way doesn't make it right. There won't always be a pre-prepared sheat with answers. We must find a way to break the obsticles with our own strength, our own way. That's the way life should work, and the way dueling works! To act anyhow else… It is completely dishonorable!"_

_Hearing that made both male students change their personality, from friendly to hostile. They both seemed upset… no, mad at Sky for saying that. They looked at him like he was a traitor._

_Then, one of them pushed Sky and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Then he made close eye contact._

_Is it too late to mention that both of them were taller than Sky?_

_Student2: "Listen, bonehead, are you planning on ratting out on us?"_

_Sky: "What?"_

_Student1: "He's right, you might go to the principle's office and exclaim your whole class passed the test by using answers of the previous years. You didn't use them, so you'd be safe."_

_Student2: "But the rest of us will get expelled, and if that happens, we'll make the rest of your life very miserable!"_

_Sky: "I am well aware of that possibility, and so should you have been! (pushes him off) And for that sake only, I won't tell."_

_Student2: "Afraid already? You should be!"_

_Sky: "You don't scare me. But being a snitch that tells on other people is a completely dishonorable deed, I would never do such a thing. It is you who must realize the error of things by yourself, not from me."_

_Student1: "Are you friggin' serious?"_

_The conversation was cut short, as none other than Keira came along. She ignorred the 3 boys completely, and focused on the rankings on the board in front of her._

_Her finger scrolled up the list, and she eventually found her name among the top 3. She smiled._

_Keira: "95. What a relief, I thought I made too many errors."_

_And just like that, she blinked to the students with a smile (including Sky), and happily proceeded down the hallway. Realizing none of them could get violent in front of someone like her, the two students let go of Sky and observed Keira as she was leaving instead._

_Student1: "That was… Keira Detroy, was it not?"_

_Student2: "The prettiest girl in our class, she's so cute when she smiles."_

_Student1: "(to Sky) See that, moron? Even she got a good grade, and you know why? Because she used the answers!"_

_Sky: "You can't know that!"_

_Student2: "He's right. From our lessons, it was impossible to learn enough to obtain that high score without side-help."_

_Sky: "If she did, she did so only on her own harm. I earned my low grade, and I'm happy for it. Even if I flunk an exam, when I re-take it I'll score higher than before. That's what my spirit, Sky-High, really is about!"_

_Student2: "Gosh, you're stupid."_

_Student1: "Come, we don't need that kind of trouble today, don't you see the guy's a lost case?"_

_Student2: "Yeah, you're right. It's probably too dishonorable for him to even talk to us, he's perfectly harmless."_

_They were just laughing out loud, and walked along the hallway, leaving Sky all alone to recollect his thoughts._

Sky: "I felt alone, like no one would bother to understand what spirit was all about. Almost everyone I met were trying to get through the easy way, not reconsidering any other option. To me, back then, Keira was no different, just one of many."

_But there was a scene in the library that changed that…_

Sky: "However, one day…"

_Sky just walked into the school library. This differs greatly from what your vision of a library might be, this chamber was almost entirely electronic, and had large, wardrobe-sized computer processors instead of shelves. Most of the desks there were enpowered by monitors and only a small section with actual books remained there._

_Anyway, the entire section was empty, Sky though he was the only one there._

_Until he…_

_Sky: "Huh?"_

_Noticed a dim light from one of the desks._

_Keira was sitting there, all alone, reviewing the lectures from a book and a screen that she was monitoring. She was writing down notes at a rapid pace, and silently chanting the words she tried to rememember._

_Sky made sure she didn't notice him: he made no sudden moves or loud sounds, he basically hid behind a processor and observed her as if he was spying on her._

_Sky(thinking): "She's still here? Why? Is she studying?"_

_Keria kept taking down notes, not regarding Sky's presence._

_But then, at one point, her hand cramped._

_She dropped the pencil she was writing with and held her hand in pain. She managed to silent her cry and simply grint her teeth a little._

_Sky didn't know what happened. In an act of instinct, he approached her, and picked up the pencil she dropped, then he talked to her._

_Sky: "Are you alright?"_

_Keira didn't look at Sky until now. She smiled warmly, and nodded, still trying to hold her own aching hand and supresss the unknown pain. This might have been the first time that Sky could look at her eyes directly, and they seemed as beautiful as he remembers them: a pair of ocean-deep violet colored tides._

_Keira: "You are… Sky Galen, aren't you?"_

_Sky: "Uhm… Yes, how do you know?"_

_Keira: "I'm sorry, I'm trying to remember all my classmate's names. I'm sorry to bother you."_

_Sky: "Uhm…(blushes) It's fine…"_

_Keira: "Can I have that back?"_

_She was pointing at the pencil that Sky picked up._

_Sky: "Oh, right, sure… Here."_

_He handed the pencil over to her, but when Keira reached for it with her aching hand._

_And that's when Sky noticed… Keira's hand…_

_Sky: "(gasp) Your… Your palm…"_

… _It was completely red and bruised. An awful amount of stress was put on it, no doubt. The hand was almost bleeding._

_Keira: "What, this? It's nothing."_

_Sky: "Are you kidding me, how long have you been writing down notes here?"_

_Keira: "(takes the pencil) I think I lost track of time."_

_Sky: "You've been studying here all day?"_

_Keira: "Yes…"_

_Sky: "But… doesn't it hurt?"_

_Keira: "It does, a little. But I can bear it."_

_Sky: "Nonsense. (takes out a tissue) Here."_

_The tissue he handed over was a cool, moist wipe, which Keira gently pressed against her palm, feeling a slight relief in the painful area._

_Keira: "Thank you, it helps."_

_Sky's view of Keira changed for the better on that day._

Sky: "I saw her true strength that day. I thought she earned her grades in the same way as most others… But the truth was, she was literally killing herself studying, to succeed in a fair and honest way. She knew the pain, and she beared it. It was way more than I could have ever dared to do."

_But it doesn't end here:_

_Sky's next memory was during a dueling exam. Students were free to use their own decks, but were also allowed to make use of some rare and powerful cards that the teachers were offering, this included the powerful Lightning Vortex, Dark Hole, Heavy Storm and many more rare cards that had no archetype preference._

_Of course, many students decided to strengthen their decks with as many rare cards as they were offered._

_But, when Sky walked up to a teacher in order to register…_

_Teacher: "This is just a small test of skill, there's no need to be nervous. Before you stand the items you can use: a prepared D-pad and D-Gazer, and if the need arises, you can lend some of the rare exam cards we have to offer. Only you need to register here, and sign a confirm that you will return the cards after you-"_

_Sky didn't wait for him to finish. With his very own deck at hand, Sky only took 2 of the three items before him: the Duel Disk and the D-Gazer. He didn't even touch the small box of rare cards. This action caught the teacher in the middle of the sentence._

_Teacher: "Hey, what the…?"_

_Sky: "I'm set."_

_Teacher: "What about the card loan?"_

_Sky: "What, those? I don't want to."_

_Teacher: "Are you sure? All the others strenghtened their decks with these, you'd be at a great disadvantage."_

_Sky: "So what if I will? I won't duel unless it's by my own power. I don't trust a card I didn't earn fair and square. Besides, in real life, there won't be such chances to strengthen my deck like this, so why would I start pretending now?"_

_That was before Sky was forged into the duelist he is today. Because of his unrivaled spirit to battle his duels with honor rather than force, he wasn't skilled enough to win against opponents that only played the game for the sake of victory. Because of this, his skills were greatly discriminated._

_During the exam, however…_

_Keira: "It's my turn. Draw! (draws)"_

_Keira drew her card with the same hand she uses to write with. The hand was covered with several layers of bandages, as her wound from overworking herself still didn't heal completely. Naturally, every draw was painful._

_But there was something else that caught her attention: a duel next to hers._

_It was a duel between Sky, and a random straw-haired guy._

_His opponent had a dangerous formation of monsters on his field:_**_XX-Saber Boggart Knight_**_(ATK: 1900/ LV4),_**_X-Saber Emmersblade_**_(ATK: 1300/ LV3) and_**_XX- Saber Garsem_**_(ATK: 1400/ LV4)._

_All Sky had on the field was his_**_Wind-up Knight_**_(ATK: 1800/ LV4) and_**_Wind-up Soldier_**_(ATK: 1800/ LV4). And it only got worse._

_Foe: "You think that oversized toy would stop me? (draws; smirks) Heh, looks like I drew a winner. (reveals the card) I play the Equip Spell:_**_United We Stand_**_! This card's effect increases the Attack points of one monster of my choice by 800, for every monster I control. And I equip it to my Boggart Knight!"_

_The equiped Spell immediatelly sky-rocketed his middle monster's Attack points, and the beast-warrior let out a powerful war-cry._

_XX-Saber Boggart Knight: ATK: 1900… 2700… 3500… 4300!_

_Sky: "Attack points of 4300… That card is immensly powerful. A strong opponent."_

_Foe: "And now… (reveals another card) Another_**_United We Stand_**_!"_

_Sky: "Say what!"_

_The scene reoccured, but and the Knight's Attack points just kept on climbing:_

_XX-Saber Boggart Knight: ATK: 4300… 5100… 5900… 6700!_

_Sky: "Another one, are you serious?"_

_Foe: "All fair and square. I combined the powers of the Unted we Stand that I won with another copy that I got from the Exam deck. My Monster's Attack points are almost 7000, there's no way you can play anything stronger!"_

_Sky: "You are… An awful duelist!"_

_Hearing that stunned Keira that was eavedropping at them. It also stunned Sky's opponent, who seemed furious._

_Foe: "What did you say, awful? You're a bad judge of game, can't you see what an overwhelming move I made? I'm way stronger than you are!"_

_Sky: "Strong duelist is not the same as good duelist! You already made excelent use of that United we Stand, so why do you need another one?"_

_Foe: "What? Are you stupid, it's because I can! It makes me even stronger!"_

_Sky: "It makes you an idiot, what kind of a victory do you expect to acheive if you disregard the opponent? In a duel, the enemy must be respected, not destroyed! Using cards in such a greedy way is completely dishonorable!"_

_Foe: "(hisses) Whatever, you're just jealous. Do you really think I give a goof's bag about respecting my opponent? Only power can bring you further, that's what dueling is about."_

_Sky: "That's wrong. If winning a duel means burrowing your opponent under with no regards for others… Then I'd rather loose than win like that!"_

_That sentence stirred Keira up even more, and as she had ended her duel, bowed to her opponent and concluded the exam, she went to come closer to both players._

_Foe: "Then you will loose! Pathetic thoughts like that will get you killed, you moro-"_

_Keira: "Stop it already!"_

_Foe: "Heh?"_

_It wasn't until now that Sky and his opponent realized that Keira was watching them. She took her place by Sky's side, and glared at the other guy with great fury._

_Keira: "Dueling for power, are you serious? This is not what dueling is about. How can you even look yourself in the mirror and say that?"_

_Sky: "(stunned) Keira-chan…"_

_Foe: "What, you're defending him? Look at him, he's a lunatic talking nonsense, someone like that is not fit to be a duelist."_

_Keira: "I didn't hear you speak any wise words. You only retaliate with what you know you can't match with insults and talk of power. You make me sick!"_

_Foe: "Why, you…!"_

_Keira: "(to Sky) Sky-kun, defeat this jerk, I don't want him to win with that kind of aditude."_

_Sky: "Uhm… Right! I won't loose to someone as heartless as that! My spirit's rising! Sky-high!"_

_Foe: "Stop talking nonsense! Boggart Knight, attack!"_

_Heeding it's master's words, the beast warrior picked up it's sword and charged forward, and attack that, if it would connect, would mean a certain defeat._

_Sky: "Reverse card, open! (the card flips)_**_Gravi-Balance_**_! This card negates a monster's attack, then destroys all cards that are equiped to it!"_

_Boggart Knight was about to deliver a devastating blow to Sky's monsters, but just then, a mysterious force covered his body in a plasmic purple aura, and halted his advance, then sent him back. The Knight was thrown back severely, as if he was punched by a giant. When it landed, it's equipment cracked, and the shard of this destroyed both United we Stand cards on his master's side of the field._

_Foe: "Oh no!"_

_XX-Saber Boggart Knight: ATK: 1900_

_Sky: "You're wide open! (draws) It's my move, I draw! I summon_**_Wind-up Juggler!_**_"_

_Before him, his trustful monster appeared: a spring-legged juggler with an X-shaped head._

_Juggler: "Zen! Zenmai! (ATK: 1700/ LV4)"_

_Sky: "You guys ready?"_

_Knight&Soldier: "(nod) Zenmai!"_

_Sky: "First, I activate Wind-up Soldier's ability! Attack points, plus 400. Leve, plus 1."_

_The key in the Soldier's back was spinning like a windmill, and this charged the monster with power._

_Soldier: "ZEN! Zenmamamamamamamamamamama…!"_

_Wind-up Soldier: ATK: 2200/ LV4... LV5_

_Sky: "Alright, everyone, attack!"_

_That was the assault that he delivered. All of his monsters charged forward, and sent their respective attacks: both the Soldier and the Juggler formed some kind of fireballs in their arms and tossed them at their targets, while Wind-up Knight charged at his enemy, the XX-Saber Emmersblade._

_Soldier: "(launches) Zen-Mai!"_

_Juggler: "(launches) Zenmai!"_

_Knight: "(charges) Zeeen!"_

_Soldier's fireball hit the Boggart Knight, pulverizing it in an instant._

_The Knight's attack biforcated the cricket-like Emmersblade, and the monster shattered into pixels._

_And the Juggler's fireball also destroyed the ruminant-like Garsem, detonating in it's face._

_The attacks combined decimated the enemy's Life points, and pushed him backwards, causing him to fall on his back in defeat._

_Foe: LP: 1000… 0_

_WINNER: Sky_

_And so, with the duel over, the AR space dissipated._

_Sky: "Yahoo! I won! Thanks for the support, Keira-cha… Eh?"_

_Sky wanted to thank Keira himself, but as soon as he turned his head to look at her, he realized she was no longer there._

_Instead, he saw Keira next to another student who was having a duel, trying to patronize him and improve his gameplay with tips such as:_

_Keira: "As long as you summoned a monster in Attack mode, try to deal as much damage to the opponent by attacking the weaker units. Attacks from bigger monsters are inevitable, but make sure to make good use of your Main phase 2…"_

_Even though she was no longer talking to him, Sky smiled as he took off his D-Gazer._

Sky: "I know she wasn't talking to me anymore, but in that moment I felt… Like she was the first one to understand me. Like there was still hope for me left. And I guess, that's when I…"

(end flashback)

Enlil listened to the story very carefully. Even though she felt like she had a bone to pick with Keira, she had to admit that from what she heard Keira didn't seem like a bad person at all.

Enlil: "She's actually very nice. So… she means that much to you?"

Sky: "Well, err… (blushes) One might say that."

Enlil: "(hangs head) I see… _If Sky-kun confesses to Keira-san, it would mean my efforts to get his attention will fade into nothing. But… If he manages to be together with someone like that, he'd be very happy. And I guess… I should be happy for him as well."_

Sky: "Are you okay?"

Enlil: "(blushing) Of course I'm fine! Stop saying that all the time, idiot!"

Flint: "Now who's overreacting?"

Sky: "I'll take that as a yes. And about Keira-chan… I was hoping to meet her today."

Enlil: "Why? Is it something personal?"

Sky: "One might say that. It's very important."

And then, all of the sudden:

Rosemary: "(between the two) What is it?"

Enlil&Sky&Flint: "(freak out) AAAAAAAHHH! (just Sky) Rosemary? Where did you come from? (just Enlil) You weren't here a second ago!"

Rosemary: "I've been following the two of you, especially my Honey."

Sky: "(-_-) Again, I'd prefer you didn't call me that."

Rosemary: "Here."

She handed Sky over a note of sorts, that was wrapped in a narrow envelope. He hesitatingly took it.

Sky: "What is this?"

Rosemary: "It is adressed to you, but must have been mailed to me by mistake."

Flint: "You don't say."

Enlil: "What does it say?"

Sky: "I wonder what it is… (opens up the letter) Hmmm… (-_-) Oh, that."

It was a greeting card, fabulously decorated with kisses and butterfly logos. The picture on the card depicted a hot long-haired blonde girl in an adventurous outfit, fit for archaeologists and treasure hunters (this includes a saucer-shaped hat). She was posing next to a couple of black natives, who were mostly bare-chested, but one particular man wore a red shirt and had a cigar in his mouth. They all smiled at the camera with the girl in the middle.

The background depicted a large dinosaur-like skeleton of sorts stuck half way into a red rock.

Sky new the girl all too well: it was Terry-chan.

This is what the card said:

_"Yo! Wassup, cous'? Terry-chan reporting to you from Tendaguru! It's dusty, and windy, and rocky, and I wish you were here with me. They let me dig for fossils, and I was thinking on naming a new dinosaur species after one of us. Of course, it's going to be me since, let's face it, I'm awesome. Don't worry, I'll bring you a bag full of crazy rocks when I get back. Hugs and kisses!"_

Sky: "(O.o) Tendaguru? Where is that?"

Flint: "Let me show you."

Flint directed his eyes towards the nearest wall, then projected an image onto it through the beams that came out of his eyes. The image he was broadcasting was a map of the world.

Then, he zoomed in on Africa.

Then on south-east Africa, with the island Madagaskar caught in the picture.

Then on the country of Tanzania.

And pin-pointed at the site's location in the middle of the map.

Flint: "Tendaguru is located… here. It's a famous Tanzanian digging site. The fossils here date all the way to late Jurassic period, and the dinosaur species Dysalotosaurus and Ketrosaurus were discovered here. Also, the locals are said to be excelent football players."

Sky: "How the heck did Terry get from Europe all the way there within few days?"

As soon as Enlil saw the girl in the postcard, realizing it was yet another pretty lady that shares Sky's history, she grew envious once more.

Enlil: "Who is Terry, exactly?"

Sky: "Just a distant cousin. She travels the world a lot, and sends me postcards every now and then. Except she never holds still, so I can never reply properly."

Enlil: "Oh? I guess you really miss her."

Sky: "Well, about that…"

CLICK-CLICK!

Sky: "Heh?"

The postcard in his hands started to glow in a familiar light.

Sky: "(O.O) WHAT THE HECK?"

And it exploded.

KABOOOOOOM!

It blew up right into Sky's face, with the same force as a firecracker. This surrounded him in a cloud of black smoke, and a few seconds after the bang, which made everyone else duck for cover, Sky was twitching, slightly bent backwards, and covered in ashes.

Flint: "Sky-sama! Are you alright?"

Enlil: "Why did the postcard explode?"

Rosemary: "Perhaps I used too much nitroglycerin in the lubricator lotion."

Enlil: "EH? Why did you use nitroglycerin? Why did the postcard have to explode."

Rosemary: "Because it was an encrypted message from the President."

Enlil: "(O.O) What, really?"

Rosemary: "No, that was a joke."

Enlil: "(-_-) You sure sounded serious."

By this time, Sky managed to regain his usual form by cleaning his skin and clothes of the ashes and gasping the remaining smoke out of his lungs.

Sky: "Why did I deserve this? (shakes head)"

And just as sudden things wouldn't stop:

Flint: "(meep-beep) Hm? (meep-beep) Sky-sama, I'm reading something."

Sky: "I sure hope it's nothing Rosemary wrote."

Flint: "No, not that. (meep-beep) The signal is faint, but I think…"

Sky: "Yes, go on…"

High above them, a black bird, a raven was making a fly-by over the city. What was so special about this bird, you ask? It was holding an imageless card in it's beak.

Unfortunately, it was way too high for anyone to notice. But the card it was carrying was clearly sending out a signal of sorts.

Flint: "I believe it might be… Numbers!"

Sky: "What, really?"

Flint: "I can't be sure, but the readings align alright."

Sky: "I don't care what the chances are, I'm taking it. Lead the way!"

Flint: "Aye! This way."

Flint was moving at great speed down the street, and Sky followed him at a rapid pace. Unfortunately, this was in the opposite direction of where they intended to go, so both Enlil and Rosemary were left behind.

Enlil: "Hey, Sky-kun, but what about…?"

Sky: "(from afar) You guys go on ahead! I'll catch up with you later!"

In a matter of seconds, he was out of sight.

Enlil: "Oh, bother. I don't like going to school all by myself."

Rosemary: "Shall I acompany you then?"

Enlil: "Uh? (sweatdrops) Not very comforting."

* * *

The city was full of people, and full of sights, this including strange buildings and oddly decorated pieces of architecture.

Among these, there was a bridge crossing over Sourand Stream, a small river that ran through the city. The bridge itself was a fantastic piece of art: a golden tower in the middle of the river supported by bridgewires and pillars of steel, connecting the two halves of the bridge, that was overall colored in beautiful blue shades.

This is the location where Alex was observing the city, taking every angle and every moment under reconsideration, like a tourist. He was writing things down into his personal notebook that he was carrying along, as he observed and adored the scenery of Sourand: the people, the town, everything.

_Alex(narrator): "Dear Diary, I have just arrived at the great city of Sourand. I didn't manage to find my way to Sourand High at first, but the city itself is worth the distractions. I have never seen so much space centered around dueling, and people here are certainly enjoying it in every aspect. I failed to find a good opponent as of yet, the sheer sight of the city kept my mind of things."_

Alex felt a little uneasiness in his stomach, but this turned out to be the work of another force. He checked his deck-box that was straped on his belt, and took out a card, observing it with a wide smile.

_Alex(narrator): "Nonetheless, I believe I will find a worthy opponent here. My gut is telling me that. And… so is Red-eyes. I can almost feel how excited he is."_

The card in his hand was a true rarity: an original art fit for historic artefacts, a card depicting a dark dragon of great power, in a ferocious pose. Yet, despite the appearance, Alex didn't feel the slightest uneasyness. In fact, the card's appearance seemed to bring him much joy.

_Alex(narrator): "But… I also think something's a little off. When I entered, the winds turned cold and I felt my stomach turn. I also believe to have witnessed a card hanging in the branches, abandoned and cold. I wonder what it meant."_

Unbeknowns to him, the raven carrying the very card that he described just flew high above his head. It landed on a random tree on the other bank of the river, placing the card on the branches there, then kept observing it like it was some kind of weird toy.

_Alex(narrator): "Still, my mind is made up. I will find my challenge here."_

That said, he packed his notebook into the bag he was carrying. But he didn't put the card he took out back into the box. Instead, he observed it for a bit longer, and watched it's surface reflect the sunlight.

Alex: "Oh well, wouldn't hurt to carry you around a bit more. Let's find this school together."

Sky: "Wait, why don't you!"

Alex: "Huh?"

Alex heard someone scream out loud, and as he looked at the side of the bridge where the voice came from, he saw a weird sight: a young man, about his age, running after a small catterpillar-driven robot, that was moving at a surprisingly great speed.

Both were comming in very fast.

Flint: "Beep is up… And increasing… It's right around here!"

Sky: "I hope for your sakes you're right."

The scene was indeed an odd one, which made Alex blink a few times.

And just as the small robot came close to Alex, disregarding it's presence…

The beeping in it's antenna stopped, and he made a sudden stop.

Flint: "Wait, something's not ri-"

… but Sky didn't follow that same fashion.

The halt of his sidekick was so sudden that Sky didn't find the time to notice it, so he incidentally slammed his left foot into Flint's back, tilting him forward…

And causing him to trip.

Sky: "(falling) GYaaaaaah, Fliiiint!"

And fall atop of Alex.

Alex: "BAAAAAH! (slam!)"

The impact was an embarrasing scene, both guys fell down. Sky landed on his face on the ground, while Alex was pished sideways and impaled the fence of the bridge with his back.

Sky got up slowly, grunting and hissing.

Sky: "What the heck, Flint? Why did you stop?"

Flint: "(gets up) Don't blame this on me, Sky-sama baka!"

Sky: "Stop using that phrase! (gets up, then turns to Alex) So sorry about this. Are you okay?"

Alex: "I…"

Alex checked his bodyparts to make sure all were present… But then he realized both of his hands were empty.

Those hands that he held his card with!

Alex: "No! My card!"

Sky: "What?"

Alex looked around, in panic, trying to locate the card he was missing. He must have accidentally dropped it in the impact.

And then he saw it…

Flying in the wind around 6 feet away from the bridge, way out of handreach.

Alex: "No! My card!"

An odd thing happened:

Sky put his right foot atop of the fence of the bridge…

Sky: "I'll get it!"

Alex: "What are you…"

… and he jumped after the card, reaching out for it in mid-air.

Sky: "I'll save it! Sky-High!"

Amazed, astonished, breath-taken, those were the adjectives fit for the moment. Without second thoughts, Sky actually jumped after the card that belonged to a total stranger. He, in fact, jumped off the edge of the bridge!

In mid-air, he managed to grab the card…

Sky: "Got it!"

… and he quickly tossed it over at the bridge.

Sky: "Flint, catch!"

Only a duelist can throw a card with such force. The card flew towards Flint, that was standing at the edge of the bridge, and the robot managed to catch it… almost dropping it in a clumpsy moment.

Flint: "I got it, Sky-sama!"

Sky: "Great!"

This all occured within moments…

But there was one tiny problem:

Sky: "(looks down)… Eh?"

Gravity.

Sky: "AYE-AYE-AYE!(falls down)"

There was barely any resistance to it (aside from Sky's desperate attempts to try to use his arms as wings and fly), and so Sky simply fell down into the river, screaming…

Alex: "You, pal…!"

SPLASH!

Alex and Flint both twitched aside a little on the sight of Sky's drop into the river. It felt like watchign a painful scene in a comedy movie. They knew the main character was alright, but they didn't want to be in his place right now.

As for Sky…

Sky: "… I'm fine."

* * *

(minutes later)

Thankfully, the Sourand Stream is a shallow and slow river, and Sky is a good swimmer, so fishing him out wasn't all that difficult.

It's what came afterwards that was the problem: the drying of clothes, which Sky insisted on still wearing. In short, he ended up wet and muddy. So, as him, Flint and Alex remained on the stream's shore, which was in fact a soft, grassy dam, where they needed a lot of sunshine to dry him up.

Sky: "Ah, man, look at this mess. Now I actually_have_ to put on that awful uniform."

Flint: "(-_-) What did you expect? You jumped of the bridge."

Sky: "One thing I'll keep out of my resume."

Alex: "I'm sorry you had to do that. You really didn't have to go that far."

Sky: "Nah, it's alright. It was my fault, after all, that you almost lost your card."

Alex: "You're one odd character. I don't think I know that many people that are willing to jump of the bridge for the sake of a card."

Flint: "You're obviously from out of town."

Alex: "I am. In fact, I am way foreign."

Sky: "What, really?"

Alex: "My name is Alejandro Loredo. But most people just call me Alex."

Sky: "Alex, isn't that an American name?"

Alex: "I'm an exchange student from the United States."

Sky: "Wow, so you really are far away from home. (gets up) My name is Sky Galen. This here is my buddy Flint."

Alex: "Your buddy? (looks at Flint) I thought that was your servant bot."

Flint: "(!) I'M NOT A SERVANT, BAKA! I'M A DELICATE PIECE OF EQUIPMENT!"

Sky: "(sweatdrops) Isn't that what he just said?"

Alex: "(laughs) You guys are funny! I wish we met under different conditions. Thanks again for saving my card."

Sky: "My pleasure. I couldn't live with myself knowing I was responsible for the loss of someone else's comrade."

Alex: "What? Comrade?"

Sky: "That's what Duel Monsters are to me, important allies. Don't tell me you don't feel that way."

Alex: "Well, actually, I feel the same way. I don't think I'd be able to duel the way I do if I didn't share some kind of bond with my monsters. (scratches cheek) But, it kinda sounds silly when you say it out loud."

Sky: "Not at all!"

Alex: "Eh?"

Sky: "Why should what's in your spirit be kept for yourself? When you're dueling, you must use that spirit, reveal it to the world. Life is lived the same way, without holding back. That's how life works, and that's how dueling works."

Alex: "(laughs) You really are a curious one."

Sky: "By the way… Is the card safe?"

Alex: "Yep."

Alex checked once again, and took out the card from his pocket. It was completely dry and shiny.

Alex: "I owe you a lot, I don't know what I'd do without this guy by my side."

Sky: "So that's the card I… WOAH!"

It wasn't until now that Sky, and Flint, noticed what precice card it was that they helped saving. It was a Normal monster, but it was one of a kind…

Sky: "Th-that's…"

… A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack.

Sky: "Red-eyes Black Dragon!"

Flint: "And it's an original artwork in mind-condition! That card is every duelist's Ame no Murakumo! Where did you get that?"

Alex: "I have it since I know for myself. It's my absolute favorite."

Sky: "No kidding! That card is awesome!"

Alex: "You really think so?"

Sky: "Totally! Not only is it a cool dragon, it's THE cool dragon."

Flint: "It's not an every-day kind of rare card what you have there. I heard Red-eyes Black Dragon was reprinted and redesigned several times in history because the initial version was so hard to get by. Many new images were used, but that one you have is an original, it hasn't been produced in over 70 years."

Alex: "I know -eyes is a very rare card, it's my treasure. My treasured ally, that is. Did you know there were only 70 left on the world?"

Sky: "I figured as much. (checks his pockets) But as long as we're on the subject of awesome cards…(takes out a card) This guy here is my absolute ace."

He took out a card and showed it to Alex: his was also a nice eample, but other than Alex's it was an Xyz monster with a much poorer history: his very own Wind-up Zenmaister.

Alex: "Wind-up Zenmaister? Well… That's nice, I guess."

Sky: "I know he doesn't seem like much, but this guy is a must in my deck. I never leave my house without him."

Alex: "Really? Not that it surprises me, it is a powerful card."

Sky: "I don't care if it's powerful or not, it's the card itself that makes me wanna live happy."

Alex: "I agree it looks kinda cool… But I bet it doesn't have a legend bount to it."

Sky: "Uhm… Legend?"

Alex: "The legend of the Red-eyes, you know."

Sky: "That was… (thinks) Hmmmm… You know, I do remember something I read in an article once. How did that go again?"

Alex: "Here, let me refresh your memory. Long ago, when Duel monsters started out, Normal monsters were the most common cards in the world. Among these, the most powerful feared card in the world, arguably the very first Duel monster in existence… was Blue-eyes White Dragon."

Sky: "Oh, right!"

In their imagination, both Sky and Alex pictured a powerful white-mailed dragon soaring through the skies, letting out it's distinctive cry, and illuminating the dark sky with it's trademark White Stream attack.

Sky: "It is indeed a mighty monster. Even to this day, it remains the most powerful Normal monster in the game."

Alex: "However, the card was the rarest in the world. Only 4 copies were ever made. 3 of these were owned by the founder of Kaiba Corporation: Seto Kaiba."

An image of a wealthy millionare flew through both of their minds, and he had not one, but 3 such beasts roaring behind him.

Alex: "Those 3 copies had vanished along with him on his death-bed. The 4th one disappeared long before that happened, so obtaining one of those was impossible."

Sky: "But according to legend, there was another powerful dragon, one that could match the Blue-eyes in strength. That monster, was the Red-eyes Black Dragon."

An image of a powerful dark dragon rising out of an erupting volcano shot through their heads.

Alex: "That's right. Like Blue-eyes, it was an extremely rare and hard to obtain card. But in the time of the dawn, it was an extremely powerful monster, and was considered an equal rival to Blue-eyes himself."

Sky: "However, as the dawn soon came to an end, many Normal monsters were casked away, in favor to Effect monsters. While Blue-eyes White Dragon remained supreme in terms of strength and defense…"

Alex: "Red-eyes' stats proved him a bit inferior."

A sad image arose: they were picturing how Red-eyes, along with many other Normal monster cards, fell into the dark abyss of forgetfulness.

Alex: "However, it was the Legend of Red-eyes that was it's salvation. For it is said, while Blue-eyes White Dragon represents sheer power…"

Sky: "Red-eyes Black Dragon represents pure potential, that's right!"

The sad image was corrected, and they both imagined the mighty Red-Eyes Black Dragon soaring into the skies, crying in power.

Alex: "It was a thought that was the revival of the Normal monsters. It is said that Red-eyes was among the first to help Normal monsters come back up, due to the duelist's potential to wield it despite his weakness."

Sky: "It was no weakness at all. The potential that hides within the Red-eyes is what a duelist must recognize, in order to ceize that kind of power."

Alex: "And it is often that to those who can recognize the potential, that the Red-eyes himself will grant his power. And that is the Legend of Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

It was a bit hard for both of them to snap back into reality after seeing all those images.

Sky&Alex: "Such an awesome story!"

Flint: "Ahem! You do realize I am still here, right?"

Sky: "What, you thought we were talking to ourselves?"

Flint: "So basically, the legend revolves around the rivalty between the Blue-eyes White and the Red-eyes Black Dragon, am I correct?"

Sky: "Heck no, weren't you listening?"

Alex: "The point of the story is the sheer duelist's potential. It means it never matters what kind of a deck you use or how strong your cards are, with power alone you never prove anything. It's the way you use it that awakes the true power."

Sky: "A duelsit's heart!"

That's when things got sobby: both Sky and Alex covered their faces with their elbows and cried their eyes out.

Sky&Alex: "(crying) That's so deep I have to cry!"

Flint: "What the heck is wrong with you two?"

Alex: "This story got me all pumped up! (snaps back) Sky, you're a duelist of spirit. Will you duel me now?"

Sky: "(snaps back) Of course! What better time to execute my Sky-High?"

Alex: "It is my dream to become the best duelist with this Red-eyes, to show a duelist's true potential!"

Sky: "And it's my dream to show my Sky-High to the world, to make a world of great and honorable duelists!"

Alex: "Then let us both clash and live our dreams someday!"

Sky: "Of course we will!"

Alex&Sky: "Let's duel, here and now!"

Flint: "No, wait!"

On his call, both Sky and Alex dropped down (anime style) as Flint ruined their moment.

Sky: "(!) What is it now, you stupid Beelze Frog sound-alike?"

Flint: "You don't have the time to duel right now, you insulting Puman sound-alike!"

Sky: "What did you say? (rapidly points at Alex) That's a great duelist standing there right now, I'm not missing my chance to duel the likes of him!"

Flint: "Aren't you forgetting something? (displays the time on his chest) You have classes today, and you need a change of clothes. You'll have to either ditch school or arrive dirty, and you don't want either of that."

Sky: "(O_O) Oh… right…"

Alex: "Man, what a shame. I just remembered I have some business at Sourand High as well."

Sky: "What, seriously, you're going to Sourand High?"

Alex: "I applied there temporarily. I wanted to meet a lot of strong duelists, so I traveled here all the way from USA."

Sky: "But say, if we meet by any chance at school, can we dul then?"

Alex: "Sure. I'll find the time."

Sky: "Awesome! I'll get to take on the Red-eyes duelist!"

Flint: "Geez, you guys."

In front of their eyes, Flint performed a transformation, and turned into a skateboard, which Sky immediately boarded.

Alex: "Wow, cool transport!"

Sky: "Well then, it was nice meeting you. And remember… (speeds off) I'll be beating you today!"

Sky skated away at a great speed, and by the time Alex replied, he was out of sight.

Alex: "Not if I beat you first!"

And so, Alex simply shrugged and started to walk in the other direction.

And while Sky was skating his way home…

Sky: "Well, I don't think I'll be meeting with Keira-chan today either. Not looking like this."

(a little note: while he's in his skateboard mode, Flint is still capable of communicating, this being displayed by the small bar on the front of the bord flashing whenever he speaks)

Flint: "Is it really so important that you have to mention it now?"

Sky: "For me it is. It might… be a very important step."

Flint could feel Sky's serious face even though he was currently grinding on a stair-fence.

Flint: "Here's a though: why don't you e-mail her instead?"

Sky: "HEH? E-mail?"

Flint: "You'll have time to reconsider your words, and she won't see you blush."

Sky: "I don't know, sounds kinda impersonal."

Flint: "What's the harm? You won't be bothering her if she's busy and she can reply you as soon as she's free."

Sky: "Hey, good point. I think I'll do just that. Thanks, Flint. You've been a great help."

Flint: "Right… Just don't tell Enlil-chan I told you so."

Sky: "Huh? Why not?"

Flint: "Didn't you notice? She feels uncomfortable whenever you talk about Keira-chan."

Sky: "What? Why?"

Flint: "I think you better talk to her in person, I may not give a right explanation."

Sky took his moment of silence to reconstruct his thoughts. He still had to look at the road ahead as he was moving at a great speed.

Sky: "Okay, I'll look into it later. Let's get changed first."

So, they headed home…

Meanwhile, at the pier, Alex was just leaving for school as well.

Alex: "That was one weird experience. Well, I hope Sky is as good in dueling as he is saving cards and telling stories."

What missed his sight: atop of a tree that was positioned next to that path, a raven was observing her latest catch: a shiny imageless card of sorts. The bird kept pecking on it, looking at it like it was a mirror, and overall it was admiring it.

However, as soon as Alex passed next to that tree, and the raven pecked on the card… there was s shock, a zap of dark energy that scared the bird away, and forced her to flee. As it was flapping it's wings, it hit the card as well and caused it to fall off.

From there on, it was the wind that carried the card, allowing it to glide gently… As Alex noticed it at this point.

And as Alex looked up to see what it was…

Alex: "Hm? What…"

… the falling card turned it's face to him.

The world stopped, and what was glaring into his eyes…

Was a Number 70!

* * *

The gym of Sourand High was the place where most of the excercise occurs. This includes sprints, volleyball, various ball and running games… and, of course, dueling.

That's where Enlil's and Rosemary's class was stationed. The class was lined up nicely like they were a military squad, and the two girls took their positions next to each other, almost tauntingly.

Enlil: "Why do you have to stand next to me all the time? You didn't show any interest before."

Rosemary: "That was before I knew you were an aquintance of my targe- I mean, my Honey."

Enlil: "(-_-) _So you show no concern for me at all, I guess…"_

Rosemary: "Don't think like that. It's my duty to show concern for anyone Sky cares for."

Enlil: "Heh? What are you, an esper?"

Rosemary: "Yes, I am."

Enlil: "What, seriously?"

Rosemary: "No. That was a joke."

Enlil: "It's not funny. Learn to speak in a sarcastic way, why don't you."

Rosemary: "Hush. Teacher is present."

It was like she said. As soon as the teacher entered the gym, holding a screen-pad of sorts, all of the rumblings and grumblings ceased and everyone's attention turned to him.

Teacher: "Everyone, may I have your attention please. I have a special treat for you today."

The silent ramblings continued at this point as the students were wondering what the teacher meant. In order to silence them once more, he had to continue.

Teacher: "Keep it down, I'll explain everything. On today's lesson, we'll see how you've sharpened your dueling skills by now."

Enlil: "Dueling? But, sensei, weren't we supposed to take lessons on intracultural references?"

Teacher: "All part of the programme. The Sourand High has pulled a few strings, and we're having a guest of honor: a duelist has come visit us all the way from the US."

Rosemary: "United States?"

While the speech continued, someone was pacing towards the enterance of the gym. The footsteps belonged to Alex, but…

Teacher: "What better way to see the relations and delations between nation's ways of dueling but by a live example. So everyone, please give a warm welcome to our guest: Loredo Alejandro-kun!"

The class applauded as the doors to the gym opened, and someone came in.

At first, they indeed welcomed the newcommer with a warm applause and whistles.

But then, they saw him.

Everyone quieted down.

Teacher: "Eh? You are… Loredo-kun, right? (checks his file) That's weird, you look a bit different than on your photos."

The newcommer that entered was Alex, there was no doubt. But, there were a few facts about him that made him look dramatically different from how Sky met him.

First: he was now wearing a dark trench-coat.

Second: he had an odd red gleam in his eyes.

Enlil: "What is this? I suddenly feel cold."

And third: his voice sounded deeper… more sinister too.

Alex: "Well… Who goes down first?"

That's what he exclaimed. And that was the start of a nightmare.

* * *

Back at Sky's home, Rikki was there to help Sky get a change of clothes. Unfortunately for him, the only thing he had spare was a variant of the school uniform, the one that he dislikes so much.

Rikki: "So you didn't find the Number, aniki?"

Sky: "(puts the sleeves on) Forget the Number, didn't you hear of the great guy I ran into? As soon as I'm done here, I'll duel him on the first chance. I just have to see what a Red-eyes duelist is capable of."

Rikki: "I didn't know there were still duelists left with such decks."

Sky: "I know, that's what makes it so amazing."

At that point, he was done dressing up: he looked upon himself in disgust, and iched his shoulders along the way. The school uniform was dry, clean, but unironed. In the best case, it looked like it served as a futon for a cat before Sky put it on.

Sky: "Gosh, I hate this thing. I look like I came out of a clone machine. How is my Sky-High supposed to work in these rags?"

Flint: "Since when are we putting fashion tags on Sky-High? It works the other way around, it doesn't matter what you wear, as long as- (beep-beep) Heh? (beep-beep, beep-beep) Ah? GYAAAH! Numbers alert, Numbers alert! Sky-sama!"

Sky: "What, again?"

Flint: "It's the same Number from before, it became active!"

Sky: "You mean, someone's using it right now?"

Rikki: "How can you tell?"

Flint: "My scanners never miss a Number of this magnitude!"

Sky: "Can you tell where it is?"

Flint: "Well, that's…"

Just as things heated up, Sky's D-Gazer started beeping as well. In this case, it worked the same way as a cellphone, which meant someone was contacting him.

Sky: "Hold that thought. (takes out the Gazer and answers) Hello?"

The D-Gazer's lens served as a video link. Enlil was on the other end.

_Enlil(overphone): "Sky-kun! Come quick!"_

Sky: "Enlil, what's wrong?"

In the background, Sky could hear screams of students and sounds of fireblasts. Enlil watched a horrible scene unfold before her eyes, but she turned to Sky nontheless.

Sky: "What was that?"

_Enlil: "Something's wrong here! It's the new exchange student!"_

Sky: "Exchange? Does she mean Alex by any chance?"

_Enlil: "That's right, he said his name was Alex! (another blast in the background) It's horrible, he's gone mad!"_

Sky: "What, Alex? That can't be right, it can't be the same person."

That's when Flint interrupted the conversation. And by the looks of it, he was being hysterical.

Flint: "Sky-sama, Sky-sama! I have the location!"

Sky: "It will have to wait, we have bigger problems over…"

Flint: "But Sky-sama, it's the school! The signal is comming from inside Sourand High!"

Sky: "Say what! (to Enlil) Say, this person… is he using a Dragon deck?"

_Enlil: "Yes! His ace monster is… I think it's the lethal… Red-eyes Black Dragon."_

Words that Sky never wanted to hear. This only confirmed that it was Alex, THE Alex that he met earlier, was the culprit behind the mayhem. He stopped breathing, and only thunk with a blank stare. And if it was Alex that was causing this ruckus at the same time Flint sensed a Number, it could only mean…

Rikki: "What does this mean?"

Sky: "(to Enlil) You hang in there! I'll be there as soon as I can! (hangs up) Let's go, Flint!"

Flint: "Understood!"

Without an explanation, Sky and Flint stormed out, and Rikki tried to run along. But as soon as Flint came outside, he transformed into a skateboard, let Sky dock him and dashed away at the speed of a motorbike. There wasn't even time to catch up with them.

Sky: "Let's go! We'll begin the Numbers Hunt!"

* * *

The scene at the gym was anyting but a merry lesson: Before the students stood Alex Loredo, but his appearance was drastically different from when we first saw him: He was now wearing a black trench-coat, that kept on flapping a bit as he walked like it was a pair of wings; his eyes, usually hazelnut brown, now bore a crimson gleam.

Even his voice sounded differently: more deeper, more serious… and more like that of a maniac.

He was facing not one, but 3 scared male students, all of which already had their D-Gazers and Duel Disks activated, but on Alex's side, there was a terriying monster: a dark dragon enshadowed by a black mist, the only feature peering though the darkness being a pair of narrow, red eyes. The opponents were horrified.

Alex: "Is that all you can do? How pathetic! Go, Red-eyes Black Dragon: Inferno Fire Blast!"

Not once, but three times did the Dragon attack, each time sending a round sphere of crimson flames at his opponents. The explosions on impact seemed infernal, and all 3 students were blown back severely by the strike of hellfire. They fell down screaming, and remained motionless on the gound.

LP: 0

LP: 0

LP: 0

WINNER: Alex

With the end of the duel, Red-eyes disappeared along with the rest of the pixel-based battlefield, but Alex's dark aura remained, much to the horror of those that remained standing. Unsatisfied with his opponents, he looked down on them.

Alex: "One turn three kill. You were no match for the power of the legendary Red-eyes either. (to others) Next!"

The entire gym was full of male students lying around defeated, it was spreading almost like an epidemic. Those that remained standing were trembling in fear.

This includes the teacher.

Teacher: "Hey, hey, that's enough. There's no need to push the kids so far, after all, this is only a part of cla-"

Alex: "You shut up!"

Teacher: "(freaked out) Gh, what…"

Alex: "Unless you wish to experience my power yourself, I suggest you stay out of this. This is the best way to show them what dueling really is about. (to the students) You hear me? I am the most powerful duelist in this room until someone of you proves me wrong!"

Enlil: "What is wrong with him? Who is insane enough to duel such a person?"

Alex: "What's wrong, is everyone scared? That is good, because against the might of the legendary Red-eyes Black Dragon you are all worthless trash! No one is leaving this room until I've beaten every last one of you!"

It was like listening to an evil spirit talking. The students that remained were already whispering things about Alex.

"Is he serious, how do we beat something like that?"

"I never knew Red-eyes Black Dragon duelists were this fearsome."

"Hey, you do it."

"What, are you stupid? There's no way I'm going up against that guy!"

"We're all goners if we try."

Enlil: "Sky-kun…(prays) There's no one else I'd count on now but you, please hurry!"

After she heard what Enlil said to herself, Rosemary felt like it was about time she makes her move. She took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

Enlil: "Hey, what are you…?"

"Prez…"

"Rosemary-sama!"

She took her position, right at the spot where Alex's opponent was supposed to stand. This occured much to the other's disaproval.

Alex: "What do you want?"

Rosemary: "I am Class president, and it is my duty to stand up for my students. (activates her Duel Disk) Your next opponent will be me: Rosemary Noble!"

Alex: "Hmpf, how deep. (shrugs) It's a shame that's thebest what you all have to offer, but I don't mind taking down girls if it will prove my point. Let me show you the Legend of Red-eyes come true before your very eyes!"

Rosemary: "Give me your best shot!"

Enlil: "Rosemary, what are you doing?"

Rosemary: "It was wise choice to call my targe- I mean, Honey at the scene. But we can wait for him no longer. I will do my best in defeating this guy, for my class sakes."

Enlil: "That's insane, have you seen what he's capable of?"

While they argued, the teacher thought it was high time to make an exit. He behaved more cowardly than most of the students there: he actually hid behind a training dummy, and moved around by sneaking.

Teacher: _"I'm not staying here any longer. I'll have to report this to the Student Council."_

And so, the otherwise well built teacher started tip-toeing his way to the exit.

One.

Step.

At.

The.

Time.

Until…

Sky: "Look out beloooooooow!"

As the teacher, and pretty much everyone else looked up, they met a great surprise:

Those were Sky and Flint falling down the window in the ceiling. Have I mentioned that the gym was about as tall as a 2-stores building?

Enlil: "Sky-kun!"

But the enterance was not as graceful as you think. They didn't drop in, they were falling!

In desperation to try defying gravity, both Flint and Sky were flapping their arms, pretending those were wings.

Flint: "AAAAAH, WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Sky: "NO WE WON'T! WE'LL USE SKY-HIGH!"

Flint: "THIS IS NOT WHAT SKY-HIGH MEANS!"

And they fell right atop…

Teacher: "(O.O) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh-!"

DOING!- KAPUT!- PRETTY BIRDS!

… the teacher.

Sky and Flint landed just fine, unharmed.

As for the teacher, well…

His eyes were swirly, he had "happy little Kuribohs" dance in a circle above his head, and I think some of his teeth were missing. He was KO, that's my point.

Sky: "Uhm... Oops, sorry about that."

Flint: "At least we landed safely."

Naturally, the scene caused quite a commotion among the students:

Enlil: "Sky-kun!"

"(O.O) What the heck…"

"(O.O) Did he just knock out our teacher?"

Sky: "Sorry I'm late, we took a new shortcut on the way here."

Flint: "And we're never using that one again."

Flint: "(!) This isn't the time to act cool, you baka!"

And when she mentioned it, Sky looked around the gym, and realized it was a serious situation: it was almost apocalyptic, unconcious students were lying about, defeated and humiliated. In the center of this was none other than Alex.

Sky: "What… What happened here?"

Alex: "I didn't expect you to drop in, Sky."

Sky: "What… Alex, that you? What have you done, did you defeat them all?"

Alex: "Of course. None of them are a match for my new limitless powers."

Sky: "What limitless powers?"

Alex: "Don't you get it? I am one of the last people on Earth that use a Red-eyes deck. It's an old-fashioned deck, but powerful nontheless, none of these fools saw it comming."

Sky: "What are you talking about? This is insane, it's nothing like what we talked about!"

Alex: "Really? Remind me, what did we talk about?"

Sky: "Don't act cool! We were saying how potential makes a duelist strong and…"

Alex: "Oh, that's right. That fairy tale, and I was stupid enough to believe it. I came to realize, however, one must resort to power in order to dominate above all others!"

Sky: "This can't be…"

Flint took his chance to scan Alex in this new form: his instruments beeped and flashed, and at one point, he detected a number-like marking on his chest. That's when all his scanners confirmed his suspition.

Flint: "Aha, Number detected! He must have found a Number on his way here."

Sky: "So it's true… When he obtained the Number, his desire must have turned into the exact opposite of what he truly believed in."

Alex: "Numbers? So, that's how this card is called."

He picked a card from his pocket. He didn't show it, but the card itself was transmitting a gloomy aura.

Enlil: "So it was the work… of a Number."

Alex: "Call me old fashioned, but I have a duel to attend to."

He turned his grinning face towards Rosemary, and was about to activate his Duel Disk when…

Sky: "Wait, you don't have to do this! If there is anyone here you should be dueling, then it's me!"

Alex: "What?"

Sky: "You think you're powerful? And that makes you a good duelist? I can prove you wrong! I challenge you and your Number!"

Alex: "You really think you're up to the challenge?"

Sky: "So what if I'm not? I want to save the people here… and you as well!"

Alex: "What did you say?"

Sky: "Alex, this isn't your way, you're being controlled! Snap out of it, remember how you used to believe in the potential of-"

Alex: "Atop talking nonsense to me, you moron!"

Sky: "Gh…"

Alex: "This is the new me, and I like it. My revelation that power is the ultimate weapon of a duelist has made me the strongest Dragon duelist on the planet! What can you offer that is greater?"

Sky: "I can… go Sky-High!"

He was dead-serious. Sky wasn't going to let go of this challenge.

Alex: "Fine, you go down first."

Sky: "Enlil, Rosemary, take the wounded students and the teach outta here."

Rosemary: "You can't expect me to do a maid's work-"

Sky: "Alex is my concern! My responsibility!"

Rosemary ceased talking. Instead, she turned towards the other students and ordered them:

Rosemary: "Get the others and get out."

"But prez…"

"How are we supposed to get out with that guy-"

Rosemary: "Didn't I make myself clear?"

Some girls are cute when they're angry. But not Rosemary, she's just scary. One might as well put the scene of fire in her background, it would still have the same image. So, without hesitating, the students did as she had told them: they picked up the unconcious students, and went on to leave the gym, pretending like it was a firedrill.

Sky: "Flint!"

Flint: "Understood!"

Flint flipped up, and transformed into his Duel Disk mode, then connected to Sky's left wrist.

Sky: "Duel Disk, set!"

Alex: "I'll show you the infernal overwhelming power! (activates Duel Disk)"

Sky took out his D-gazer. Alex already had his on.

Sky: "D-Gazer, set!"

Enlil also put her D-Gazer on, and remained in the gym as the only spectator.

Enlil: "Do your best, Sky-kun!"

_"AR-Vision: Link established."_

They drew their cards and…

Sky&Alex: "Duel!"

Alex: LP: 4000

Sky: LP: 4000

Alex: "I will show you true power. I'll go first. (draws) My turn! (reveals a card) I play the infamous Spell card known as **Polymerization**!"

Sky: "That card… Don't tell me, it's…"

Flint: "When Polymerization is played, it can send monsters to the Graveyard, and fuse these materials into a new Fusion monster via Fusion summon."

Sky: "I know what it does, tinhead!"

Alex picked and revealed 2 cards in his hand. They were both Dragon-type monsters.

Alex: "So now, by the power of Fusion, I'll fuse together **Divine Dragon Ragnarok** with **Spare Dragon** from my hand."

Both monsters, although not summoned, appeared on the field, and above them a transparent whirl was summoned as well. The first monster was a pale-pink, long dragon that resembled some kind of bizarre chinese dragon, a serpentine kind that flew without wings. It's head sported 4 eyes and it had a long horn on it's nose.

The other dragon was almost completely pale, and had a more western-based appearance, except it's head resembled that of a catfish, this including the long whiskers. It also had a tall membrane of sorts on it's back.

Alex: "When I Fusion summon a Dragon-type monster, I can treat Spare Dragon as any of the materials. Now I combine my two beasts!"

Both dragons were swallowed up by the swirly void, and vanished into thin particles of light. The swirl, however, served as a portal for a new monster.

Enlil: "What will he bring up?"

Alex: "Appear, Dragon Devil…"

What came out of the portal was a large monster, a combination between a dragon and a spellcaster: to be more precise, the entire lower body belonged to Ragnarok, except it was golden now, and the dragon's head was now lodged into the new monster's chest. The upper body of the monster belonged to a different monster: a dark spellcaster whose armor and cape was fashioned after a dragon skull, and he used a dragon-themes flute as it's weapon.

Sky: "You're kidding me!"

Alex: "**King Dragun**!"

What stood before Sky was the paragon of the entire dragon race. ATK: 2400/ LV7

Sky: "This is bad… King Dragun is the perfect general for Dragon decks, and he called it out on his first turn."

Alex: "I'm not done yet. I'll use King Dragun's monster effect. Once per turn, this allows me to special summon another dragon-type monster from my hand. (plays a card) I choose this one: come forth, **Divine Dragon Apocralyph**!"

Alex's new monster had a simple, yet terrifying appearance: that of a dragon made entirely of fire. The burning effect was so intense you couldn't tell where the flames end, and the dragon starts. It's howl was evenly terrifying. ATK: 1000/ LV4

Alex: "Then Apocralyph's effect activates. That means I can exchange 1 card from my hand with a Dragon-type monster in my Graveyard. (discards, then adds) I select this one, which I will summon now: Divine Dragon… Ragnarok!"

He played the long-themed dragon from his hand. It arrived out of Apocralyph's flames, but it's presence was closer related to that of a storm elemental. Peopl that watched Dragonball might know the feeling of having a monster that looks like that gaze upon you. ATK: 1500/ LV4

Sky: "Two Divine Dragons of level 4… Does this mean…"

Alex: "Witness the power of Dragons! I overlay both my level 4 Divine Dragons!"

Fire and lightning united as both dragons turned into Overlay units, one that was purple, and the other that was yellow. They spiraled up, and opened up an Xyz portal.

Sky: "Is he planning on revealing his Number already?"

Alex: "With these two monsters, I construct an Overlay Network: Xyz summon!"

Even more flames erupted from his portal, and the flames themselves… they became the monster.

Alex: "Appear, Dragon Devil…"

The new monster had the entire lower body identical to Apocralyph's burning visage from his neck down. As for the upper half… it was the appearance of a beautiful blonde female monster, that was also using a dragon-themed flute as a weapon of choice.

Alex: "**Queen Dragun Djinn**!"

Hat's when the Queen of dragons opened her eyes. As she was now, she seemed like a beautiful monster…

Until she smiled, at which point her mouth literally doubled it's size and revealed a set of extremely sharp teeth! ATK: 2200/ R4

Sky: "That's not the Number…"

Enlil: "King Dragun… And now Queen Dragun as well?"

Flint: "Yeiks! Sky-sama, do you know what this means?"

Sky: "I do. Both of his monsters have extremely powerful protection effects."

Alex: "I now use the monster effect of Queen Dragun Djinn: by consuming an Overlay Unit, she can revive any level 5 or stronger Dragon-type monster from my Graveyard."

As he explained his effect, the Queen absorbed one of the two Overlay units that were orbiting around her through her flute, which she then put forward and launched an infernal amount of fire that stack out like wires.

Sky: "Do you even have a level 5 or higher Dragon in your Graveyard?"

Alex: "Fool, what do you think I discarded when I used Apocralyph's ability?"

The flames opened up a portal in the ground, and connected to a monster beyond. Another fearsome dragon was pulled up, but his visage was covered by the flames around him.

Alex: "Time to rise, Dragon Lord of the Abyss: **Darkblaze Dragon**!"

The new monster had a sinister design: a burning wyvern like creature with 2 pairs of sharp wings, and a grin fit for a hellhound rather than for a dragon. It's a good thing that all students left by now, otherwise they'd start fainting at this point when they heard the dragon's scream. ATK: 1200/ LV7

Sky: "Another strong Dragon, when will he end?"

Alex: "And when Darkblaze Dragon is summoned from my Graveyard, it's special ability activate, which means his original Attack points and Defense points increase two-fold!"

Darkblaze Dragon: ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000… ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000

Flint: "So strong!"

Sky: "Amazing, he called forth 3 above of average strong monsters, and I didn't even make a turn. But… You used up almost your entire hand in doing so!"

Alex: "I beg to disagree. As closure, I play a spell card: (reveals it) It's called **Super Rejuvenation**, and during the End phase of the turn it's played, I can draw 1 card from my deck for every dragon that I discarded or tributed on this turn."

Sky: "Wait a sec, that means… (finger counts) There was the Fusion, then Darkblaze, which means…"

Alex: "For Divine Dragon Ragnarok and Spare Dragon that I discarded, then for the Darkblaze Dragon that was also discarded afterwards, I can draw a total of 3 cards. (draws) Hahahahaha!"

Enlil: "Oh no, he's wieding his deck perfectly!"

Alex: "This combo is perfect, both my Dragon Devils have special abilities: as long as I have King Dragun, my opponent cannot target Dragon-type monsters with effects, and my Queen Dragun Djinn prevents all my dragons from being destroyed by battle. I end my turn like this."

So much had happened after the first turn, and Alex had 3 dangerous monsters on his side of the field. If it wasn't the first turn and he attacked, things would have looked extremely grim for Sky.

Enlil: "How is he supposed to escape this? Alex already has 3 monsters!"

Sky took a close peek at each and every one of his seperate monsters, and tried to revise a strategy.

Sky: "_What a powerful move. He has 3 extremely strong monsters out already. First, there is King Dragun: that monster prevents me from using card effects that target Dragon-type monsters, and it can summon more dragons from the hand. Then there is the other one, Queen Dragun Djinn. Her effect makes all dragons indestructable by battle, except for herself, and she can Special summon dragons from the Graveyard. Those two monsters combined represent a dangerous Wall combo that prevents me from using most tactics against dragons, but he also has the third monster: the Dragon Lord, Darkblaze Dragon. When it destroys a monster by battle, I'll take damage equal to that monster's Attack points. It's a powerful Strike and Fend combo. It's almost invincible…"_

Flint: "Sky-sama…"

Sky: "Hm?"

Flint: "You don't intend on giving up, do you?"

Sky: "… Nonsense. It's not in my nature to give up a duel defore it evan began. So what if I loose, at least I do so with dignity. But… I will not loose just like that! I'll hunt that thing down, Sky-high!"

Flint: "Now we're talking."

Sky: "_His flaw is his overconfidence. I can use that to my advantage. It might appear invulnerable, but if I can call a monster that is stronger, I can gain the upper hand already. Also, Queen Dragun cannot prevent her own destruction, and she has the least Attack points, so I'll go after her first._ (draws) My turn, draw! (plays a card) I play **Wind-up Factory**!"

The large green-rimmed card materialized before him.

Alex: "You intend to fight my dragons with an assembly lane?"

Sky: "We'll get to that when the time comes. But first, I summon **Wind-up Warrior**!"

The monster he played looked like an orange, more bulky version of Wind-up Soldier, with identical anathomical traits: crabhands and a V-shaped helmet that also covered it's mouth.

Warrior: "Zenma… Zenmai! (ATK: 1200/ LV4)"

Sky: "And when a Wind-up monster is Normal summoned, this card can be Special summoned from my hand: come, **Wind-up Shark**!"

Another portal opened up next to the Warrior, and a stream of bubbles emerged out of this . Along with the bubbles, Sky's new monster took it's place next to his Warrior a Wind-up version of a blue shark, with a water-filter instead of a mouth, and with 2 wind-up keys stuck in it's back. It perfromed like a dolphin begore asuming a battle stance.

Shark: "Kyah! (ATK: 1500/ LV4)"

Alex: "He already has 2 level 4 monsters. Is he after an easy Xyz summon?"

Sky: "Wind-up Warrior's monster effect activates! By winding him up, he can give another monster on my side a boost, and I select my Shark: Attack points, plus 600; level, plus one!"

The key of Wind-up Warrior spun around at a great speed, and this winding up produced a mighty aura that was transferred onto Wind-up Shark.

Wind-up Shark: ATK 2100/ LV4… LV5

Sky: "Then, I also use Wind-up Shark's effect. He can change his own level once per turn. I select the reduction ability: level minus one!"

That's when the Shark's own wind-up key, the one on the left, started spinning, and producing an aura of sorts.

Wind-up Shark: LV5… LV4

Enlil: "What? He increased his monster's level, then he decreased it again? Why?"

Alex: "What kind of a game are you trying to pull there?"

Sky: "I have my comrades as I need them. But this way, when a Wind-up monster's effect activates, the effect of Wind-up Factory also initiates."

Alex: "How?"

Alex didn't notice this until it was too late, but the Spell Wind-up Factory actually lit up, and a card slid out of Sky's deck.

Sky: "That means I can add 1 Wind-up monster to my hand. I select Wind-up Butterfly. (picks, then reveals the card) It's called Hand Control. And with that done, I overlay mylevel 4 Wind-up Warrior and Shark!"

Warrior: "Zenmai!"

Shark: "Kyah!"

Both monsters turned into Overlay units, and united inside a portal to the Xyz space…

Sky: "Bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"

And out of the portal, a massive machine came out: a robot that was hovering atop of a pyramid-shaped pad, with wind-up keys stuck in it.

Sky: "Appear, Mechanical Budha: **Wind-up Zenmaister**!"

Called forth into the daylight, the Xyz monster of Sky readied it's fists and prepared for battle. 2 Overlay units appeared to support it. ATK: 1900/ R4

Alex: "What a waste of time. You took 5 minutes to call upon a monster that is weaker than any of my own!"

Sky: "I beg to differ: for each Overlay Unti supporting him, Zenmaister receives a plus 300 Attack points bonus."

Alex: "What?"

Wind-up Zenmaister: ATK: 1900… 2500

Alex: "He is stronger than all my monsters!"

Sky: "Now I play a Spell card: **Spartan Assault**! (plays it) And because you control monsters that cannot be destroyed by battle due to Queen Dragun Djinn's effect, Zenmaister can attack twice during this turn!"

Zenmaister flew up, and prepared his fist, as Alex's monsters looked up to him and expected the strike.

Alex: "He attacks twice?"

Sky: "There's more, I know how to use my opponent's effects against him. Queen Dragun Djinn can prevent the destruction of your dragons, but not her own. Zenmaister, attack Queen Dragun with Spring-up Knuckle!"

The mech on his side followed the command, and performed a strike with his right fist. The entire right arm stretched forward, attached to the body by a long mainspring, and the fist ignited half way towards it's target.

The fist made an impact directly on the Queen's belly, delivering massive damage and causing the Queen to scream in pain. Against this attack, her body shattered and blew up in an instant, and Alex covered his face to withstand the debris.

Alex: "No way, my combo got…"

Alex: LP: 3700

Sky: "Now your dragons are no longer indestructable. Zenmaister, attack King Dragun next!"

After retracting it's arm, Zenmaister flew forward and came face to face with the mighty King Dragun, who was twitching in the machine's gaze. Zenmaister attacked him, and this time he send him to oblivion with an overwhelming uppercut. Dragun exploded as his head was bent backwards under a weird angle. Once again, Alex was caught off guard.

Alex: LP: 3600

Alex: "My combo… He broke it like that? (vile smile) I see… so he is a strong opponent after all."

Sky: "(sets cards) I set 2 cards down, and end my turn!"

Enlil: "Amazing! Sky-kun, keepi it up!"

Flint: "We have him backs to the wall."

Sky: "Don't celebrate just yet. I'm not after defeating Alex."

Flint: "What? Oh, right… Numbers…"

Sky: "Not even the Numbers matter now. What I want is the old Alex back."

And while they were having their discussion, Alex was holding his own speech:

Alex: "An impressive move there. You really had he fooled. Unfortunately, it was not good enough. Now, let me show you… The terror of Red-eyes! (draws) My turn, draw! (looks at the card) Perfect timing. (plays a card) I activate the Spell card: **Monster Reborn**."

The card he played was a typical asset to as good as any player's deck, so having him play it was no big surprise. That made the threat no less harmful, however.

Sky: "That card… Oh no, is he gonna…?"

Alex: "Monster Reborn's effect is to revive any Monster from either player's Graveyard. I'll be bringing back a dragon that was sent there last turn."

The card of Monster Reborn turned into a dark twister, and a familiar shape roamed out of this tornado.

Alex: "Revive, Dragon Devil: King Dragun!"

It was the male king of dragon-benders, and he was as feared as ever. ATK: 2400/ LV7

Sky: "Again, this means he can use his effects again."

Alex: "That's correct. I'll use the effect of King Dragun right now. (picks a card) Once per turn, this lets me Special summon any Dragon from my hand. Such as this one…"

He put the card up, and shadows swirled around the card like flames attracted to a draft.

Alex: "Cast thy shadow over the world, wreck havoc with a glare that destroys all hope! (slams the card)"

The shadows opened up a dark tendrill-based portal, and this was engulfed in crimson flames, which took on a familiar shape…

Enlil: "Is that… no way!"

Sky: "Oh no… Not him too…"

Alex: "Appear… **Red-eyes**… **Black Dragon**!"

As the flames died, they revealed the shape and the skin of the dragon: a dark mail of black scales stretching down like an obsidian armor, and sharp edges that kept on pointing out how dark the creation was. Ultimately, the dragon peeked out, with it's gleaming red eyes and a black hide, roaring infernally. ATK: 2400/ LV7

Flint: "I can't believe it! He called it out!"

Sky: "No… That is not the Red-eyes Black Dragon that I envisioned. Something is wrong… and I think, it's the Numbers!"

Alex: "A powerful ally he is… But he is not an opponent for you."

Sky: "What?"

Alex: "For you, Sky, I have prepared something beyond powerful."

He put his fist up, taunting Sky… and that's when a violet number 70 appeared on the back of his hand.

Sky: "Alex, no!"

Alex: "You will vanish! (puts his arm up) I overlay the level 7 King Dragun and Darkblaze Dragon!"

The remaining two dragons on his side, the spellcaster-hybrid and the Dragon Lord, both became Overlay units, and spiraled up, opening a massive spiraling portal in the ground.

Alex: "With these Overlay units, I shall construct and Overlay Network: Xyz summon!"

That's when the overlay units entered the portal, uniting inside.

What they pulled out was a consealed form of a monster: it looked like a dark, double Y-shaped blade with a blackened center that resembeled a dull jewel. Each of it's 6 ends ended with an additional curved blade.

Alex: "Close the curtains of this weak world, envoy of power!"

**70!**

The dark tendrills that alex kept toying with surrounded the monstrous shape, and started forming it's veins, nerves, muscles, and pretty much performing an organogenesis out of darkness.

The bits that attached to the top left and right formed layers and layers of dark blades, whcich eventually became the wings.

The shadows below turned into reptilian feet, and a tail.

The shades in the front arose forward and turned into sharp armed, almost demonic claws.

The topmost blade detached and extended, gaining an actual bladed edge and a hilt, and at this point, the wings covered the rest of the creature, hiding the entire rest of it's transformation.

Alex: "Appear, **Number 70**!"

By the time it was done with it's own genesis, the creature peered through the darkness… with eyes as red as a bloody moon. That was an evil glare not even Red-eyes could match, despite it's namesake.

The monster extended it's arm, and grabbed the massive blade that detached.

Alex: "Phantom Lance Dragon Fiend…"

This was the ultimate design: a dragon of the darkest night, armed in armor fit for a demon lord (including a helmet with many spikes and horns on it), holding a spear whose blade was so gigantic it could easily pass for a greatsword if it's hilt were any shorter. Like Red-eyes, it had a dark body, and crimson red eyes… but it's presence was that of darkness, not of hellfire. A dark Number 70 appeared on the side of it's neck, engraved like a shining tatoo.

Alex: "**Shadow Dragoon**!"

The dragon was huge, towering even over the already large Red-eyes. It's howl was that of a demon lord. ATK: 3200/ R7

It was an apparition that added a further feel of agony to the already gothic scenery Alex presented.

Sky: "The Number 70…"

Enlil: "It's even stronger than Red-eyes!"

Alex: "So, what do you say about my new Dragon? Marvelous power, isn't it?"

Sky: "That's the thing that made you crazy about power? I'm glad it's out, now I can destroy it and bring you back!"

Alex: "Bring me back? Haven't you realized I don't want to turn back to my former self? This Number, it opened my eyes, and now I'm standing taller than ever."

Sky: "I beg to differ_._ (looks at his card) _My face-down card is Xyz Weight. Once played, it reduces one Xyz monster's Attack points by 800 times it's Overlay Units. If I use it, I can cut down his monster's Attack points in half. Even if he consumes a Unit by then, it should still be enough."_

In his head, that looked like this:

Number 70: Shadow Dragoon: ATK: 3200…2400… 1600

Sky: _"With that done, Zenmaister will be more than a match for him."_

Wind-up Zenmaister: ATK: 2500

Sky_: "And his Red-eyes Black Dragon cannot match up to that power either, so he'll be forced to leave it standing."_

Red-eyes Black Dragon: ATK: 2400

Sky: _"Even though Numbers can only be defeated by other Numbers, I will still be able to do some damage before I divise a plan to counterattack."_

Alex: "I know that look."

Sky: "Huh?"

Alex: "It's the look losers put on in expactation to their predictive plans to suceed. Let me guess, you mean to use your face-down card against me? I will crush that plan with my new power! Shadow Dragoon's monster effect activates!"

With a roar, the lance-wielding dragon absorbed one of it's Overlay Units through the jewel in it's spear, then turned it towards… Red-eyes.

Alex: "By consuming an Overlay Unit, he can lend the power of a Dragon on my side… by consuming him."

Sky: "(shocked) What?"

Alex: "I shall release Red-eyes Black Dragon to use this effect! Activate: Shadow Lance Charger!"

Struck by his own master's decision, Red-eyes Black Dragon looked at Alex in fear, then went to behold the massive Shadow Dragoon… before the later pierced his spear through his heart.

The scream of the dying dragon was awful, ten times more anguishing than it's battle-cry. The poor dragon cried… literally, it shed a tear that scattered around like vapor.

Then, it shattered shattered into dark dust.

Sky couldn't believe it either. The Number's ability was beyond brutal, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Enlil felt the same way.

Enlil: "… So cruel…"

Once done with that, Shadow Dragoon's chest armor opened up, and absorbed the dark dust that remained after Red-eyes demise. Once done, the armor closed, and in a dark flash, it's spear changed shape, so now the main blade resembled Red-eyes' head.

Number 70: Shadow Dragoon: ATK: 3200… 5600!

Enlil: "Fifty-six-hundred!"

Alex: "Ahahahahahaha, behold the power I gained!"

Sky: "Why… Alex, that was your favorite card, why did you do that? (sheds tears) Why did you murder Red-eyes like that?"

Alex: "Why shouldn't I? He was weak, and so were all my other monsters, the moment they lost to you they became worthless, the best I could do with them is use them as materials and steel-brandishers!"

Sky: "I don't believe it… Alex, what about your…"

Alex: "Enough talk! Go, Shadow Dragoon! Attack Zenmaister with Phantom Lance Impact!"

Holding himself back no longer, the immense Dragoon turned it's new spear's tip towards Zenmaister, ready for a javelin throw.

Flint: "YEIKS! If this hits, we'll be in deep trouble!"

Sky: "Minimize damage! Reverse card, open! (the card flips) **Xyz Weight**! If I target Shadow Dragoon now, he looses 800 points because he still has an Overlay Unit left!"

Number 70: Shadow Dragoon: ATK: 5600… 4800

It threw it's lance, and it was heading towards Zenmaister. The robot did it's best to try and counter the impact, but his body was atomized as soon as the lance penetrated him, ending his existence with a mighty explosion that pushed Sky back and threw him off ground.

Sky: "Gyaaaaaaaaaah! (falls)"

Sky: LP: 1700

Enlil: "Sky-kun!"

Despite the trashing he took, Sky still decided to get up instantly, panting like a freerunner.

Alex: "You managed to outlive that? Had you conserved your Trap, you might have put it in a better use."

Sky: "I care for my monsters, even if my own Life goes down in the process. But you… Why did you…"

Alex: "I don't have to explain myself to you. In the End phase, the effect of Xyz Weight wears off!"

Sky: "Right, but so does your Dragoon's eff…"

Number 70: Shadow Dragoon: ATK: 4800… 5600

Sky: "(O.O') Eh?"

Alex: "Did you think it's effect was that lame? This is the might of a level 7 Xyz monster: no matter the phase, it's new power remains!"

Sky: "Are you kidding me?"

Alex: "Unless you mean on giving up now, you better make a turn."

Sky: "I don't want to fight you this way, Alex! I wanted our duel to be an honorable one, a fun duel, not like this…"

Alex: "What, you're whimping out because I'm stronger than you now?"

Sky: "YOU'RE NOT STRONG!"

Alex: "What?"

He yelled it out with such relentless spirit it almost brought up a gust of wind.

Sky: "Alex, this isn't who you are! The Alex I met knows the true value of cards, the true meaning of duels. He wouldn't carelessly sacrifice his most important ally just for the sake of power! Least of all, the one that brings potential!"

Alex: "I have found a new potential!"

Sky: "That wasn't you, it was the Number! You're dueling for it's sake, not your own. You're not using your own strength, that makes you weak. A duelist's honor is the only thing that should make you feer powerful. Remember it, the duelist's potential that Red-eyes stands for!"

Alex's eyecolor and voice returned to normal…

Alex: "Duelist's… potential…"

… for one second. Afterwards, he held his head as if he had a headache, and yelled out with his corrupt voice.

Alex: "Stop it! You're envious!"

Sky: "(puts his hand on the deck) I'll show you what you missed! Duelist's honor, Sky-High! (draws) My turn, draw! I summon **Wind-up Butterfly**!"

The summoned monster was just what it's name implied: a purple and white mechanical butterfly with a wind-up key in it's back. It didn't appear to have any arms or feet, apart from the 2 pairs of round claw-like features that looked chibi on it's chest. It seemed to be releasing some sort of pixie dust with each wingbeat.

Butterfly: "Cho? Cho-cho… Zenmaaaai… (ATK: 1200/ LV3)"

Sky: "I activate Wind-up Butterfly's monster effect: by switching it to Defense position, and winding it up, I can Special summon another Wind-up monster from my hand!"

Butterfly: "(it's key spins) Mai-chooooo…"

As the key spun in it's back, the Butterfly's wings were beating rapidly, and glowing with a sparkling shine, releasing a great amount of cyclone-swirling violet dust, which served as another portal for a monster…

Wind-up Butterfly: ATK: 1200… DEF: 800

Sky: "I Special summon… **Wind-up Rabbit**!"

… which turned out to be the red humanoid lapin Wind-up soldier. It took it's place next to the Butterfly.

Rabbit: "Zenmai! Mai-mai-mai! (ATK: 1400/ LV3)"

Sky: "And due to Wind-up Factory, another monster joins my hand. (a card slides out) This time I'll pick… Wind-up Magician. (picks the card, and shows it)"

Alex: "Another toy won't matter to my… Wait a sec, 2 level 3 monsters…"

Sky: "I have to buld up a defense! I overlay the level 3 Wind-up Butterfly and Rabbit!"

Butterfly: "Mai-cho!"

Rabbit: "Zenmai!"

Both monsters turned into Overlay units, and spiraled around each other, while a portal opened up beneath them…

Sky: "Once again, bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"

The cries of his monsters were still echoing as the units entered the portal, uniting, and pulling out a new monster, whose card Sky just played:

Sky: "Appear, Mechanical Tommahawk…"

The new monster was yet another machine: it looked like a robot whose torso was stuck into a boat's keel that was attached to aeroplane wings, with 2 massive pincer-like arms that bore the Wind-up insignia. It's head looked like a cross between Zenmaister's and Soldier's, having the stern look of the first, and the V-shape of the later. It's eyes flashed up upon it's arrival.

Sky: "**Wind-up… Zenmaines**!"

The monster grunted in a mechanical manner, and took a defensive stance in front of Sky as 2 Overlay units surrounded him. DEF: 2100/ R3

Enlil: "Zenmaines? That's a new one."

Sky: "Now I'll set a card (sets it), and end my turn."

Alex: "You think that will make any difference? A defending monster is a weak monster all the same. (draws) I draw! (stares at his card) Tsh, I can't use this one. So I'll just get rid of it! (plays a card) I play the Spell **Trade-In**. That means I can discard a level 8 or higher monster to draw 2 new cards from my deck."

He revealed the card he drew: it greatly resembled Red-eyes Black Dragon, but had metallic features.

Alex: "I'll ditch my **Red-eyes Black Metal Dragon** (discards), so I can draw 2 new ones. (draws)"

Sky: "Again, he's giving up his own allies without remorse!"

Alex drew new cards, and he grinned once he took a look at them.

Alex: "Now this is more like it. (plays a card) First, the Spell card: **Swing of Memories**, activates! With this card, I can bring back a Normal monster from my own Graveyard."

The played card sunk into the grund, and turned into a pool of shining liquid, as radiant as a rainbow. A well-known monster emerged out of this pool, but not on it's own accord, more like it was pushed up by an unseen elevator.

Alex: "Come back, Red-eyes Black Dragon!"

The dragon was revived, but it kept it's head hung down, and barely let out a sound. ATK: 2400/ LV7

Sky: "You brought him back, why?"

Alex: "So I can use it again, of course. I have no need of flawed monsters!"

Sky: "Don't tell me… Alex, don't!"

Alex: "Shadow Dragoon's monster effect activates!"

The immense dragon absorbed an Overlay Unit through it's lance…

Alex: "I consume an Overlay Unit… and I transfer all of Red-eyes attack points over to my new monster!"

… then pointed it towards Red-eyes.

The dragon cried once more upon seeing what the overlord dragon was about to do. Dragoon already started to swing it's spear.

Alex: "Shadow Lance Charger!"

And it brought it down upon the newly resurected Red-eyes, slashing his chest…

Once again, Red-eyes let out a tear of remorse, before it's body turned into dark dust, which was instantly absorbed through the chest armor, and then the spear of the Shadow Dragoon.

Number 70: Shadow Dragoon: ATK: 5600… 8000!

Sky: "How could you do that again, Alex!"

Alex: "Ahahahahaha, behold! My dragon's Attack points are at 8000!"

Enlil was horrified by the events unfolding. All she could do in order to still retain a sane head was to try cheer Sky on.

Enlil: "Sky-kun, hang in there! Your monster is in Defense mode, he can't damage your Life!"

Sky: "But he…"

Alex: "I wouldn't count on that. (reveals a card) I activate the Equip card: **Overlord Force**!"

The card he played added a second set of barbed thorn-like extentions on the Dragoon's spear, now making it look like a huge thorn-tail.

Alex: "With this card, all card effects are useless against Shadow Dragoon. And when it attacks a monster in Defense position, it can inflict Piercing battle damage!"

Sky: "Yeiks!"

Flint: "Rust and buckets! Defense position is useless against Piercing damage, we can't defend ourselves!"

Shadow Dragoon picked up it's immense spear, and turned it against Sky's Zenmailes.

Alex: "This is the end! Vanish into oblivion! Shadow Dragoon, attack!"

So, the dragoon tossed the spear at the now petite machine, and tossed it like a javelin.

The impact was inevitable, and Zenmailes struggled greatly to endure the attack and to keep the launched spear at a distance, maybe even try and counterstrike…

Enlil: "Sky-kun!"

Alex: "That's it, begone! I win!"

Sky: "I already told you… As long as I have a duelist's spirit, I cannot be brought down even should I loose!"

Alex: "Say what you want, it's still your downfall!"

Sky: "But… I won't be losing either! When you strike me down, I rise up even higher! Sky-High! I reveal my Trap: **Thousand Bouncer**!"

His card flipped and shone forth. It was depicting a monster made of Legos blowing back a vicious Nosferatu-like bat monster.

Alex: "What is that card?"

Sky: "On this turn, if I would take massive damage to my Life points, I can convert that damage so that it becomes 1000."

The shockwave emition that passed by Zenmaies from the attack, like a riverflow that bypasses a rock in the creek, flew in Sky's direction, and pushed him back… but he managed to remain still and endure the damage.

Sky: LP: 700

Sky: "Excelent, I escaped defeat."

Alex: "But your monster is still going to be destroyed!"

Sky: "Another overule: I activate Zenmaines' monster effect!"

Zenmaies eyes flashed up!

Sky: "By consuming an overlay unit, it can escape it's own destruction!"

It absorbed an Overlay Unit through the gear on it's back, which caused the wind-up keys in it's wing-engines to spin like crazy, and this produced an immense force in the wings that eventually endured, and blew back the spear back into the hands of it's wielder, much to Alex's disappointment.

Speaking of which, he was quite stunned by this action.

Alex: "I don't understand, my power is at 8000, how could I not defeat you?"

Sky: "Stop pretending like you don't know! It's because you're not thinking by yourself!"

Alex: "I'm not… What?"

Sky: "You've been toyed around by the Number, the real alex wouldn't do any of the stuff you did. You had a perfect chance to attack me with Red-eyes, but instead you chose to sacrifice it for the sakes of one monster only!"

Alex: "No… That's not how it happened, I needed more power…"

Sky: "What are you talking about? You had plenty of power, you just became greedy for more. It didn't demonstrate your power, only your ability to destroy. Come on, think, what does Red-eyes stand for?"

Alex: "Red-eyes… It stands…"

(flashback)

_Alex: "For it is said, while Blue-eyes White Dragon represents sheer power…"_

_Sky: "Red-eyes Black Dragon represents pure potential, that's right!"_

(end flashback)

He was staring the ground… and shed a long tear.

Alex: "Duelist… Potential?"

And then… his eyecolor returned to normal.

Sky: "Alex?"

And his voice.

Alex: "Sky… What have I done?"

Sky: "(smiling) Alex!"

Flint: "He's back!"

Enlil: "What happened?"

But, as happy as the scene was, it seemed like Number 70 had a mind of it's own.

The Shadow Dragoon looked down to it's "master", and with a single glare, it summoned what appeared to be dark fire-like tendrills that instantly surrounded Alex. He had to grip his head and scream out loud.

Alex: "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGG…"

Sky: "ALEX!"

Alex: "It's useless! No matter how hard you try, I'm not turning back there! I won't give into the power, my spirit is stronger than that!"

Sky: "You are…"

Alex: "Sky! Beat this thing, don't allow it to cause any more damage!"

Sky: "I will save you, Alex! (points forward) I activate Zenmaines monster effect! In the End phase of a turn in which he escaped destruction, he can destroy one card on the field!"

The jet engines on Zenmaines' wings stirred up again, and were still gathering power after it's unit was long since consumed.

Sky: "The target I choose… Is Overlord Force!"

Zenmaines aimed, and it fired. The wings fired a twin beam of destructive energy, which was pointed at the tip of Shadow Dragoon's spear.

When the Dragoon realized what was going on, he put the spear forward to defend himself, and the spear… shattered like glass in it's hands, much to his shock.

Alex was released from the influence of the dark flames, and remained gasping on the spot.

Enlil: "Alex-kun, are you…"

Alex: "I'll be fine. It was a wise choice, Sky. When Overlord Force is destroyed, the monster it was equiped to… loses half it's Attack points."

And that's how Shadow Dragoon's power fainted, as it's spear was shattered into shards, shards into dust, and the dust… into nothing.

Number 70: Shadow Dragoon: ATK: 8000… 4000

Flint: "You could have targeted Shadow Dragoon himself, you know?"

Sky: "I know. But I'm not giving the thing an easy way out. For what it did to Alex… and Red-eyes… I'll hunt the thing down myself. And I'll beat it down with honor and potential!"

Alex: "Take it down… Please…"

Sky: "I'll show you potential! Sky-High! (draws) My turn, draw!"

He looked at his entire hand, and revised a plan.

Sky: "I need space, for Alex' sake. Trap, open! (the card flips) **Zenmailstrom**! To activate it, I release my brave Zenmaies!"

In the awe of the Trap, Zenmaines vanished in a waving light…

Sky: "So I can Special summon a new monster from my hand: come out, **Wind-up Magician**!"

… and was replaced by Sky's well known spellcaster with a geared-up wand.

Magician: "Hah! Zeeeeen-Mai! (ATK: 600/ LV4)"

Sky: "And by the power of Zenmailstrom, I can also summon a monser from my deck that has the same Attack points as my Magician. I special summon… **Wind-up Rat**!"

A second beam of light made a path for another Wind-up monster: this one was a rat-like monster moving on large wheels, so it looked pretty much like a toy rodent.

Rat: "Zumi-zumi… Zenmai! (ATK: 600/ LV3)"

Sky: "Now for Rat's effect: it allows me to wind him up and put him into Defense mode. (switches) Then I revive a Wind-up monster from my Graveyard."

Rat: "(winds up) Zenmaaaaaaaa… (DEF: 600)"

The wind-up function created a large bubble in the rat's mouth, in which a mirage of a monster was visible. And as soon as this bubble popped, a new monster emerged.

Sky: "Be reborn, Wind-up Butterfly!"

It was the violet butterbug from before. It took a flapped it's wings in a merry dance. DE: 800/ LV3

Sky: "And when a Wind-up winds up, Magician can use it's effect as well, which summons a new Wind-up monster from the deck."

Magician: "(winds up) Maaaaai!"

With a wave of his wand, the Magician created a shiny pathway, for a new monster to come by: it ran down the path of light with a loud meow.

Sky: "Come out, **Wind-up Kitten**!"

It was the kitten!

Kitten: "Nyaaah… Zen-Nyah! (ATK: 800/ LV2)"

Sky: "(shows a card) Finally, I Special summon Half-Way Eater!"

A fifth monster showed up, slithering through the air through an abyss portal in the ground: a serpentine orange deepfish.

Eater: "Khhhraaah!"

Sky: "By reducing magician's level by half, and dumping it into my Half-Way Eater, it can be Special summoned with new stats."

The fish swam through the Magician's level display, devouring the 2 stars that were placed there, then took it's place on a seperate zone and swallowed the spheres, gaining new stats.

Wind-up Magician: LV4… LV2

Half-Way Eater: ATK: 800/ LV1… LV2

With that… 5 monsters stood on Sky's side!

Enlil: "5 monsters at once!"

Flint: "We are ready, Sky-sama!"

Sky: "Alright! I overlay the 3 level 2 Wind-up Magician, Wind-up Kitten and Half-way Eater!"

/insert song: "Tagiru Chikara" by Psychic Lover ("Digimon Xros Wars Hunters", 2012)/

All 3 became Overlay Units… And opened up a spiraling portal beneath them.

Sky: "Bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"

A large light erupted from beyond the portal, as a massive shape got out: the sealed form of the Number 59!

Sky: "Shine brightly, and twist all other lights about!"

**59!**

Sky: "Appear, **Number 59: Shining Knighcorn**!"

The appendages flipped down, and openened up, becomming what appeared to be hooved legs.

The small horn-like structures bursted up, and extended, opening and spawning a pair of golden wings.

The entire lower portion tilted backwards and split into three parts, two forming the hind-legs, and the last one extending like a fan and becomming the tail.

The frontal part extended, bursting through the layers of armor. The armor slid down, and a horn pierced through like a javelin, revealing the head.

_**Hibana chirashite DEAD-HIT**__**  
**__**Ki wa nukenai ze DANGER ZONE**_

Total result: a golden stallion-like creature with golden wings and a horn that was standing atop of a head that more closely looked like a knight's helmet than a alicorn's cranium. Three orbs were orbiting around the beast as it performed it's battle-cry. ATK: 1800/ R2

_**Moeru**__**  
**__**(Moeru)**__**  
**__**Toushi**__**  
**__**(Toushi)**__**  
**__**Atsuku**__**  
**__**Hibikiatteru nda**_

But Sky didn'tt give it the time to gloat yet:

Sky: "Not done yet! I also overlay the 2 level 3 Wind-up Rat and Butterfly!"

And so, the other 2 monsters became Overlay units, and opened up a large spiraling portal.

_**Kibun saikyou SUPERSTAR**__**  
**__**Girigiri semeru HUNTING TIME**_

Sky: "Once again, I bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"

**41!**

So it occured that another consealed shape emerged: a dark-purple, wide bicone with pinkish zig-zag lines down it's equador middle.

_**Iku ze!**__**  
**__**(Iku ze!)**__**  
**__**Ore no**__**  
**__**(Ore no)**__**  
**__**Chousen ga hajimaru**_

Sky: "Roar in the night, and make the world awe!"

Both cones dislodged a little, revealing a golden armor-like structure within.

Sky: "Appear: **Number 41**: Roaring Star Beast King- **Galileon**!"

One part of this odd shape turned inside out, narrowed down and became the tail.

A massive paw with claws reached out and slammed against the ground.

A piece of golden armor opened up into triangular shoulder plates for the front pair of legs.

Finally, a small yellow star appeared atop of the formation, and the mighty beast got it's face.

_**Nerai wo sadameru no sa**_

And so it arrived: the dark purple lion king of the stars. A yellow number 41 flashed next to it's right ear on it's mane.

It roared, like a true king of beasts, and took it's place next to Knighcorn as 2 Overlay units surrounded it. ATK: 1900/ R3

That was the sight: 2 bestial Numbers on Sky's side, confronting the massive Shadow Dragoon.

_**Hanate ima**__**  
**__**Jounetsu de**__**  
**__**Tokecha isou na**_

Enlil: "Both Numbers?"

Flint: "Let's take it down!"

Sky: "Galileon's monster effect activates! He can consume an Overlay unit…"

_**Afureru ore no POWER!**_

On his note, one of the Overlay Units that Galileon was absorbed through the star on it's forehead…

Sky: "Then, one monster on your side looses half it's attack power! Star-howl Crusher!"

… and then, it roared!

_**Tagiru Chikara!**__**  
**__**Tomerarenai**_

The beast's roar was so tremendous it was visible as a dark whirlwind.

This might seem unreal, but as soon as Shadow Dragon was struck by that whirlwind, he was blown back completely, his spine almost snapped! It was like a paperdoll that was trying to endure a waterstream, the fiend could barely stand afterwards!

Number 70: Shadow Dragoon: ATK: 4000… 2000

Sky: "It's down! Attack it, Shining Knighcorn!"

_**Mugen no**__**  
**__**E-NERGY uzumaku yo**_

The alicorn spread it's wings, and aimed it's horn forward, now charging at the heart of the dragoon…

Sky: "And I use it's ability: by detaching 2 Overlay Units, Knighcorn can break down 1000 more of it's attack points, then boost himself by 300 plus! Power Breakdown!"

_**Ima sekai wa**__**  
**__**Ore wo matteru**_

2 Overlay units magnified the Knighcorns horn, and it increased 10-fold in size…

Number 70: Shadow Dragoon: ATK: 2000… 1000

Number 59: Shining Knighcorn: ATK: 1800… 2100

_**HIT-UP! Kyuujoushou tsukinukero**_

And upon impact, the Knighcorn penetrated the evil monster's chest, and blew it up with a wave of shining light!

Alex felt it's monster fade, but did not resist the wave of damage at all.

Alex: LP: 2500

_**Subete wo kakete**__**  
**__**Idomu BATTLE**_

But the shadows of Number 70 were still surrounding him. They slowly regained the draconic form…

Flint: "It's comming back!"

Sky: "Don't give it a chance to stand up! Galileon, attack directly!"

_**Hitotsu ni nare**__**  
**__**HEART&HEART!**_

The lion of the stars charged forward, and swiped the arriving shadow with a swipe of it's claws, eliminating it, and also pushing Alex back due to the force of the impact.

Alex: LP: 600

The shade seems to have disappeared, and alex finally returned to his old colors.

Alex: "It's… It's gone!"

Sky: "Alex, you're back… right?"

Alex: "I… I'm sorry, I really messed up, didn't I? Jumping of bridges doesn't sound all that bad now, huh?"

Sky: "(-_-) Yep, he's back alright."

Flint: "But the duel isn't over yet. We can't relax yet."

Sky: "Why not?"

Flint: "Sky-sama, I cannot perform the Hook Linker and purify the Number unless the duel is over. You have to win against Alex, or the Number will keep on troubling him."

Sky: "But we beat the Number, what else am I supposed to… (idea) Wait, I got it! (sets a card) I set a card, and end my turn!"

Alex: "You're still going? But the Number is…"

Sky: "Don't be silly. Deep down, you want me to continue, right?"

Alex: "B-but I…"

Sky: "I promised you a duel, right? My only reget is our duel dtarts at this middle point. Besides… (points at his Duel Disk) isn't there someone you need to talk to?"

Alex: "I…?"

Alex looked at his Duel Disk's Graveyard compartment.

In his mind, he heard a familiar cry:

Alex: "Red-eyes… Forgive me, I wasn't strong enough. But… I can still do the right thing. (to Sky) Alright, I'll continue, my way! (draws) My turn, draw! (looks at the card_) This is…_ I play the Spell card **Pot of Avarice**. This card adds 5 monsters from my Graveyard to my deck, then shuffles it and allows me to draw 2 more cards."

From his Graveyard, Alex picked 5 cards to return to his deck: Ragnarok, Apocralyph, Spare Dragon, Red-eyes, and Metal Red-eyes.

He put the cards atop his deck, and the disk's auto-shuffle did the rest.

Alex: "Alright, here goes. I draw 2!"

As soon as he drew his cards… he was surprised to see their content.

His expression beared a mixture of emotions, among which were awe, sadness, but also joy. Yes, what he felt like was weep tears of joy.

Alex: "No way… You… (plays a card) I play Red-eyes Black Chick!"

He summoned a monster. And it was a chibi one too! It looked exactly like a juvenile, just hatched version of Red-eyes Black Dragon. It made sounds like a baby lizard, and glared forward like a baby duckling. ATK: 800/ LV1

Enlil: "(blushing) How cute! A baby Red-eyes."

Sky: "Where did you get that? Hold on a sec, does this mean…"

Alex: "That's right! My old friend forgave me, and I found my strength again. I activate the effect of Red-eyes Black Chick: if I send it to the Graveyard, it can grow up, and I can special summon a new monster from my hand!"

On his note, the chick spat out a humble ember of crimson flames, and this flame consumed it… and it grew larger.

Alex: "Come forth… Red-eyes Black Dragon!"

And as the flames faded, a familiar monster arrived: it was none other than Red-eyes, but this time in it's full shine and glory, without any sinister strings attached to it. It's appearance still dark, yet radiant in the sunlight as if it's full potential just got reawoken. It roared with pride. ATK: 2400/ LV7

This came as a surprise for all of them.

Enlil: "Red-eyes Black Dragon?"

Flint: "I thought he got shuffled into the deck."

Sky: "And you drew him again? Wow, such an amazing draw move!"

Alex: "You're an impressive duelist yourself. The bond I share with my Red-eyes Black Dragon is beyond any Number's influence. But as he is now, Red-eyes cannot defeat your Numbers. So I have this! (picks a card) The Spell card, **Inferno Fire Blast**!"

_**Tagiru chishio**__**  
**__**Takanaru mune**_

The card Alex played had an image of Red-eyes on it, and as soon as he played it, Red-eyes on his side of the field started charging up an attack.

Sky: "What the…?"

_**Kirameku senkou hikisaku yo**_

Alex: "Instead of attacking with Red-eyes this turn, Inferno Fire Blast inflicts damage to my opponent equal to Red-eyes Attack points."

A massive red orb of fire formed in Red-eyes mouth…

_**Kono uchuu no**__**  
**__**Domannaka de**_

Enlil: "But that is 2400 damage! If Sky-kun gets hit by that, he'll loose."

Flint: "And our hunt will be over!"

_**HOLD UP! Kobushi wo furiagero**_

Sky: "Don't worry, I had this comming."

Alex: "Go for it, Red-eyes!"

Red-eyes fired it's attack, and a giant ball of fire was directed at Sky… But he only smiled in return.

Sky: "At least I got a glimpse of your potential, Alex. Trap, open! **Nature's Reflection**! (the card flips) During this turn, any effect damage I take is redirected at my opponent."

_**Kurayami no naka**__**  
**__**kibou motome**_

Before Inferno Fire Blast could reach Sky, the earth cracked open in front of him, and a huge monolith emerged from the ground, intercepting the impact. Instead of shattering, however, the monolith bounced the attack straight back in Alex's direction with a mighty energy resonance.

And so, the fireball was headed towards Alex…

_**Hitotsu ni nare**__**  
**__**BURNING HEART**_

Alex: "Aw, what a shame. And it was going so well…"

… where it blew up and picked him off the ground.

Alex: "BAAAAAAAAAAh!"

He fell on the floor, and his Life points bounced down.

Alex: LP: 0

WINNER: Sky

Sky: "Alright!"

But, before the AR space was dismissed…

Flint: "Okay, let's do it, Sky-sama!"

Sky: "Aw, geez. Fine. Deploy, Hook Linker!"

On his wrist, Flint performed his transformation, twisting and turning until he attained the shape of a mechanized crossbow-shaped cannon.

Alex: "(gets up) Eh? What is that thing?"

Sky: "(turns the device towards Red-eyes) Sorry, this might sting a little."

In his D-Gazer, Sky saw a pair of lightwaves weaving together…

Sky: "Establish link with Red-eyes."

… until both waves were synched up and overlapped perfectly with those of Red-eyes.

Sky: "And fire!"

Flint shot a lightning-like ray at Alex's dragon, which the dragon grabbed with it's jaws, forming a perfect sphere that had the same effect as it's usual Inferno Fire blast, except this one was pale white instead of red. He then turned towards Alex and...

Alex: "Hey, hold on a sec!"

… fired a beam towards him in form of a powerful sunshine-searchligh. When the beam reached Alex, he made the same impression as a cartoon character zapped by lightning as odd particles started exiting his body….

Alex: "(zapped) AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE!"

… and the Number's spirit, a shadow, was being pulled up by the beam. It left alex's body completely, screaming, and was pulled up towards Red-eyes, where it was captured in a spherical prison of light, which the dragon proudly launched at the device on Sky's arm.

The demon was yelling all along, and as it reached Sky, the device grabbed the sphere and started crushing it, slowly absorbing it's essence, as Flint was decoding it's effence and blinged on and off like a siren.

Flint: "(blinging) BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE… Captured!"

In the end, a card slid out of Flint's mouth.

Sky picked the card up, and observed it. He was holding the card of Number 70: Shadow Dragoon, and smiled.

Sky: "Numbers hunt: concluded!"

That's when the AR space finally dissipated. Sky took of his D-Gazer and approached Alex, who was still in a buzzy state after the Hook Linker attack. Enlil joined Sky in seeing whether his friend was alright.

Sky: "Oi, Alex!"

Enlil: "Are you alright?"

It's a little hard to describe Alex's reaction and condition. He wasn't really hurt… that much.

Alex: "(zappy) Been better."

Sky: "It'll wear off. (helps him up) So, how do you feel?"

Alex: "(checks his bodyparts) A little better. But I…"

Sky: "What?"

Alex: "I kinda messed up, didn't I? If it wasn't for that Number, this whole mess wouldn't have happened."

Flint: "Don't bumb yourself out like that. You overcame the Number on your own, that sows great spirit."

Sky: "He's right. No need to feel down."

Alex: "But, uhm… What about everyone else?"

Sky: "Else?"

Alex: "(hangs head) My insane self badly beat up and hurt many students here. I was so looking forward to showing them the great potential of Red-eyes Black Dragon, and now they'll be holding the worse grudge against it."

That was a problem indeed. After what Alex did previously using a Red-eyes deck, he'll hardly keep a good name in Sourand.

Sky: "Oh, right… What do we do, I don't want people to remember you like this."

Enlil: "(thinks) Hmmmmmm… Wait, it doesn't have to be like that."

Sky&Alex: "Eh?"

Enlil: "(winks) I have an idea."

* * *

A few minutes later…

The teacher that Sky accidentally crashed onto came down the corridor. He was completely bruised up, had a wrapped up leg and head, and was walking with the help of a pair of crutches. Not only that, but he was also acompanied by a group of students, which were all in Enlil's class (many of which were victims of Number 70's attack). Rosemary was among them as well.

Worse yet, he had brought professor Sagawa along as well.

Teacher: "Such insolence I've never seen in a student! Even if he was a respected outlander duelist, he completely ruined my class and traumatized my students!"

Sagawa: "Just keep calm, I better look at it by myself."

Rosemary: "Professor Sagawa, as class president, I beg you to reconsider-"

Teacher: "There's nothing to reconsider about! Misbehaviour is one thing, a physical assault on a teacher something entirely different!"

Rosemary: _"I wonder if I should tell him it was Honey Sky that knocked him out?"_

And so, they had reached the enterance of the gym. It was closed shut, and the teacher advised Sagawa before they moved any further.

Teacher: "Here it is! Be careful, the student is extremely dangerous and-"

And just as he was about to open the door for himself…

They opened up by themselves.

Slamming into the teacher's face in the process.

Teacher: "OWIIIEEEE!"

It all occured in a flash, no one could really see who or what emerged out of the gym. Whoever it was, he was in a hurry, and bypassed all students, all staff in a matter of seconds, then vanished somewhere far in the corridors.

One thing everyone could notice was: he was wearing a dark trench coat.

What only Rosemary noticed: "he" had catterpillars instead of feet.

Rosemary: _"Was that…?"_

Sagawa: "What was that?"

Teacher: "(holding his head) A black outfit? (points) That must have been him! He went that awa-"

Alex: "That's right! And stay out!"

Teacher: "Eh?"

Here's a little surprise that everyone noticed: inside the gym, Alex was throwing empty punches in the direction where the trench-coat phantom vanished into. He had his Duel Disk and D-Gazer active, and just turned it off. Sky and Enlil were standing behind him, cheering him on. They also had what some people might call "theatrical smiles" on their faces.

Sky: "Amazing duel!"

Enlil: "You saved the day, Alex-kun!"

Teacher: "HEH? But he (pointing at Alex)… Then he (pointing at where the coat vanished)… And then… (at Alex)"

Sagawa: "What happened here?"

Sky: "Professor Sagawa? Good thing you came."

Enlil: "It was awful, you just missed quite a lot."

The teacher could not comprehend how one student got in 2 seperate places at the same time, so he just kept pointing at Alex, yelling his lungs out:

Teacher: "That's him! The Red-eyes duelist! He's the one responsible for it!"

Alex: "Who, me?"

The students were confirming his hypotesis:

"That's him alright."

"But… something's a bit different now."

Sagawa: "Young man, I got plenty of complains comming on your behalf. Is it true that you almost reinsaked an entire class and assaulted this respected teacher?"

Alex: "Eh? But I…"

Sky: "Wait a sec, you got it wrong. It wasn't Alex."

Teacher: "Nonsense, I saw him rampage with my own eyes!"

Enlil: "That was someone entirely different."

Teacher: "Heh?"

Sky: "You must have bumped your head pretty hard, sensei. I thought the guy you mean wore a dark outfit and had red eyes."

Teacher: "Yeah, so?"

Sky: "So… (points at Alex) Does he in any way look like the guy you're looking for?"

The teacher had to "eeehh" for a moment as he tried to put the pieces together. Alex put on a cheesy smile, as if to escape suspicion.

But it was undenyable: the Alex that was standing before him now and the one they met earlier seem like two entirely different persons. Without the dark coat, one might not even call them twins.

"He kinda does look different."

"Can it really be the same guy?"

Teacher: "But he… Then where…"

Enlil: "You just missed the culprit."

Teacher: "Heh?"

Sky: "The guy you met stole Alex's deck earlier and pretended to be him to get himself a name. You just missed him, it's a shame we couldn't catch him."

Teacher: "You mean… It was an imposter?"

Sky: "But no worries. (shoulder-taps Alex) The real Alex here came by and beat him good. We'd all be goners if it weren't for him. (to Alex) Isn't that right?"

Alex: "Well… The guy was putting a bad name on me, so I… kinda showed him some manners."

Teacher: "You beat him?"

Sagawa: "You're the real Alejandro Loredo? Well, in that case a few congratulations are in order."

"Wow, he beat that creep by himself?"

"Indeed, they can't be the same, not even the eyecolor is the same."

Sky: "Aaand, Alex, don't you have something to say?"

Alex: "Actually, do. (to the students) The person from before was not me, and whoever it was, he put the name Red-eyes on a bad term. But… If you want to see the true side of the Legend of Red-eyes, I can always show you."

Just like that, students started gathering around Alex and patting him like he was some kind of movie star.

"You beat that guy? You must be a great duelist."

"That Red-eyes Black Dragon card of yours is so cool!"

"Oi, will you show us how they duel in the US?"

Alex: "Hey, wai a sec, one at the time."

And that was how Enlil's plan was executed with succession. Seeing how well things turned out, both Sky and Enlil paced sideways, and simply observed Alex taking care of the situation.

Enlil: "That ended well."

Sky: "What a relief."

Sagawa: "Only one thing I don't understand…"

That's when Sky started to sweat nervously. It wasn't like professor Sagawa to suspect things for no reason.

Sky: "Uhm, what is it?"

Sagawa: "This is Hizuki Enlil's class, so it's natural she's here. But… (looks at Sky) Why was my favrite demos, Sky Galen at this spot?"

And Sky's sweating just increased, and he got the goosebumps.

Sky: "Uhm, well I… I kinda… errr…"

Sagawa: "I can think on only one reason for that."

It was intense. If Sagawa realizes that the whole thing was a prank, Sky and Alex might get into serious trouble. This serious situation was concluded in the following way:

Sagawa… Looked at Sky… and…

Sagawa: "(^_^) You came for the duels, didn't you?"

Sky: "(O_O) Ah?"

Once again, Sagawa had a personality change: from a strict teacher he suddenly blushed up his cheeks, smiled and gave an OK sign with his fingers. Not to mention he was talking like he was trying to impersonate a plushie.

Sagawa: "I should have known you couldn't resist, but this is not your class after all, please show some respect for the schedule, Galen-kun."

Sky: "(-_-) R-right."

And that's when Alex approached Sky as well, and tossed him a Duel Disk.

Alex: "Oi, Sky, catch."

Sky: "(catches it) Duel Disk? Wait, are you…?"

Alex was in his cool pose, with a D-Gazer already on.

Alex: "I still have a presentation to hold, and a duel to execute. So, you still up for the challenge?"

Sky didn't even hesitate. He accepted the challenge.

Sky: "Right! That's what I've been waiting for all along! I won't hold back, you know."

Alex: "I would have it no other way."

Sky and Alex both drew their hands, and the students gave them some space…

Sky&Alex: "Duel!"

Missing the entire scene, someone came by the door of the gym.

It was Flint. He barely crawled in and leaned against the doors in relief.

Flint: "Gosh, why did I have to be a bad guy here? I didn't mind playing the Numbers Phantom and clear Alex's name, but sometimes I just don't get the respect I deserve. (looks at the gym) Heh, what's going on?"

This was the scene:

Sky: "Go for it, Wind-up Zenmaister!"

Sky's monster on the field was his favorite one: the Zenmaister of Wind-ups, already charging forward and preparing to punch forward.

Alex: "Like heck I'm loosing! Show him what you got, Red-eyes!"

The monster on Alex's side, none other than Red-eyes Black Dragon, also charged, and was ready to counterstrike.

Flint observed the cene in awe.

Flint: "Oooh, I see…"

(SNAPSHOT!)

Flint caught a memoriable picture for the scrapbook. This one was depicting two great duelists, Sky and Alex, clashing in a duel in which their monsters, Red-eyes and Zenmaister, were colliding. He managed to capture their spirit and passion, as neither of the duelists was backing down.

But, he never revealed the outcome of the duel.

_Numbers Hunt Status Report:_

_Number 70 successfully captured;_

* * *

Later…

It was night at Sky's residence, and Sky was unpatiently skipping left and right the living room, with his laptop still on in the middle of the room. Flint was trying to follow his uneven course, while Rikki and Enlil were sitting there, unaware what was happening.

Rikki: "Why are you so restless, aniki?"

Enlil: "Yeah, you've been walking in circles for hours."

Sky: "I'm just praying, that's all."

Flint: "That's how you call this?"

Enlil: "What happened that is so important?"

Finally, Sky haltd, sighed, and explained:

Sky: "Okay, fine, I'll tell you. Remember that important thing I wanted to ask Keira-chan today?"

Enlil felt unease. As soon as Sky would mention Keira, she knew a serious conversation was to follow.

Enlil: "Yes. Yes I do."

Sky: "Well, I thought about it and…"

Enlil: "Yes?"

Sky: "I e-mailed the request to her."

Enlil: "(blushing) You did what?"

Sky: "I didn't know what else to do! I couldn't find her anywhere today with all the ruckus that occured! So I… Well, you know…"

Rikki: "What did you ask her?"

Sky: "(embarrased) What's it to you, I don't have to say that!"

Enlil: "_E-mail? Does it work like that? Will he confess to her online? And if he does, what will become of…?"_

That's when his laptop beeped and notified them:

_"You've got mail."_

Rikki: "What, now?"

Rikki reached for the laptop.

Sky: "AH! (hysterical) Are you nuts? Don't look at it! It could be from Keira-chan!"

It was too late. Rikki already opened the folder.

Rikki: "It's from someone called… Alejandro?"

Sky calmed down from his "love hysteria"

Sky: "Heh? Let me see."

He reached for the screen himself (by bending over the back of the couch in order to reach the laptop), and checked the message for himself.

Sky: "Yep. That's him alright. I wonder what it says."

He checked the message. This is what it said:

_"Hi there. I made it back to US alright. I'm sorry our first duel was dealt in such a way. But maybe, if it wasn't for the Number, I wouldn't have met new friends there, so I'm glad in a way. Me and Red-eyes have more towns to visit, more legends to spread. Don't worry, I'll definitely become the greatest Red-eyes duelist the world has ever seen! And never forget: the potential of a duelist!_

_- from: Alex"_

Sky smiled a bit, but also added a bit of a frown to it.

Sky: "Not exactly what I expected, but I guess it's alright."

Rikki: "What was that ruckus at school today, anyway?"

Sky: "I'll tell you later. Right now I wonder if Keira got my message."

Rikki: "She doesn't have to reply instantly, you know."

Sky: "I know, but that doesn't mean I cannot wait for it to come."

Enlil remained quiet for the time being. She didn't feel like having a conversation involving Keira. Against the likes of her, Enlil felt like her chances to get Sky's affections were slim at best.

And then, her most unwanted sound occured:

_"You've got mail."_

She gasped.

Sky: "Again?"

Rikki: "Who is it from?"

Flint hoped on the couch, and looked at the screen. He postponed the answer a bit. Somehow, he knew this was a topic one must choose to talk about carefully.

Flint: "It's from her. Keira-chan."

Air stood still, including the breath in both Sky's and Enlil's throat.

Sky: "Sh… she replied?"

Enlil: "So soon?"

Rikki: "What does it say?"

Sky: "I can't bare to look! Please, you read it."

Flint opened up the file… read the first verse, and said.

Flint: "I… I…"

Sky: "Yes?"

Flint felt like telling this to Sky in the face, so he turned around before replying:

Flint: "I see… a smiley."

Sky&Enlil&Rikki: "HEH?"

There was indeed a smiley at the start of the mail.

Sky: "Th-that's a good thing, right?"

Flint: "Hold on, I'll read the rest. (reads) It says… 'About time you asked'?"

There were multiple responses on that note.

It started with everyone gasping. Then, Sky performed what some people might call "a victory dance" (others might just call it "bouncing"). He seemed overjoyed.

Sky: "Yahooo! I did it! She said yes!"

Rikki: "What? What did you asked her?"

He kept dancing/bouncing in great joy, Flint was also shouting out loud in a similar manner, Rikki was still confused…

While Enlil simply sighed and was in deep thought.

Enlil: "_So it is over… If she replied to Sky's confession like that, it can only mean something new will start between the two. I guess I missed my chance."_

She shed a tear, but wiped it off quite fast. She smiled warmly.

Enlil: "_But that's okay. I guess, I should be happy that Sky-kun will be happy with someone. Even if it's not me. I guess… He would have wanted it that way. So… I'm happy too."_

Sky: "(dancing) …said yes! She said yes! She said yes! This is so great!"

Flint: "Would you calm down, there's more. (reads on) Ahem, 'I'll be too happy to help you with your problem. You are free to lend and copy my…' (O.O)… ' Benington and Higashi script? I also have a…' (o.O) 'Basics on Momentum Mechanics by Doctor Fudo you can borrow'? (to Sky) What the heck is this?"

Sky: "Must be the literature I ordered."

Enlil: "Huh?"

If you're confused at this point… I don't blame you.

Flint: "Literature? What literature? I thought you were asking her out."

Sky: "What? No way! There's just this test comming up soon, and I was a little short on materials, so I thought to ask her if I can borrow some."

(METAPHORICAL SOUND OF BREAKING GLASS!)

Enlil: "(X_X) AH?"

Until I say otherwise, for the rest of the conversation Enlil was staring at the floor, wide-eyed, (as if) her mind was blown.

Flint: "(o_o) THAT'S WHAT YOU ASKED FOR?"

Sky: "Why would I ask her out over e-mail? That'd be ridiculous. Besides, I'm not so sure it would be such a good idea for our relationship."

Flint: "(nuts) YOU DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP, THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT!"

Sky: "Why do you have to be so agressive? What did I do?"

Let's ignore their argument for now and see what Enlil had to say. She spoke slowly and quietly, but she made no direct eye contact.

Enlil: "Rikki."

Rikki: "Yes?"

Enlil: "Go to your room please."

Rikki: "Uhm… okay."

Ignorring the arguments between Sky and Flint, Rikki slowly paced towards the stairs, and left for his room.

At this point, Sky and Flint were the loudest objects in the room.

And then, to get their attention…

Enlil slammed the laptop's shutter down and closed it.

She didn't move otherwise, and no one could see her eyes because they were beshadowed.

Flint: "Huh?"

Sky: "Enlil?"

Enlil: "Do you have… ANY idea how worried I was?"

She got up very slowly. She tried to maintain a monothone voice, and her movements were almost spooky. She didn't loook at Sky yet.

Just for the record, she was calm… It was a calm before the storm.

Enlil: "Did you even realize how intense these past few days were for me? Do you?"

Sky: "Enlil, what…?"

Then she turned around, but didn't look at Sky directly.

Enlil: "I was this close to breaking into tears… having you mention Keira all the time… And now I find out you made such a big fuss… out of an exam!"

Now this is where things got spooky: an intense, dark, spooky aura that was shimering like a dark flame surrounded Enlil. It was WAY spookier than any aura a Number can put on someone.

(note: the aura is purely metaphorical, there are no evil beings nearby)

Upon seeing this, both Sky and Flint were terrified.

Sky: "(O.O) AH? Flint… I thought we purified her Number."

Flint: "(o.o) We did."

Enlil: "You know what I think? You… Sky-kun… I think…"

The aura inensified to the point when Sky and Flint saw nothing else in the room but her.

Then, she looked at them:

Her eyes were on fire and she had sharp sharkish teeth!

Enlil: "I THINK YOU'RE SUCH A BIG BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Someone out on the street could hear the following noise:

Sky: "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

There is no need to tell you what she did to Sky. But one thing's for sure, it wasn't pleasant.

That was the first time Enlil used "The Scream" on Sky.

* * *

(BONUS!)

Flint: "It's time for **Numbers Math Trivia**! It's the part of the episode where we explain certain Number's significance. Math was never more fun! Let's see, today we have successfully met with…"

(Shadow Dragoon's card appears)

Flint: "Number 70: Shadow Dragoon! An immensely powerful Xyz Dragon that almost ruined our first OC Guest appearance. You think you know what the Number 70 stands for? I think I do."

**Number 70: Shadow Dragoon/ Phantom Lance Dragon Fiend- Shadow Dragoon**(Xyz/ DARK/ rank 7/ Dragon-type/ ATK: 3200/ DEF: 2400)- 2 level 7 Dragon-type monsters  
- If you control a non-Dragon-type monster, this card cannot attack. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card: send 1 Dragon-type monster you control to the Graveyard and this card gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK.

Flint: "Well, there's not much to think on: the 7 in it's name most probably refers to it's rank. I think that's about it, I can't think of anything else. Oh, Sky-sama couldn't acompany me today with the trivia. He is still stuned by the Scream. Don't ask, it's awful. Enlil sure is scary at times…"

* * *

/ending song: "Treasure!" by Emiri Kato ("Ben-to", 2011)/

(instrumental opening: a dandylion is swinging sith the breeze on a green meadow; Enlil picks it up, observing it, blushing… she is about to blow the seed away, but a strong gust of wind beats her to it;)

(one of the seeds, carried by the wind, ends up flying around the town of Sourand…)

**_Kirameku yakei toka_**_**  
**_**_Zeitaku DINNER toka_**_**  
**_(… bypassing the figures of Rikki, Rosemary, a black-haired guy…)_**  
**_**_Sonna mono nanka ni kyoumi wa nai_**

(… until it ultimately lands on Sky's shoulder)_**  
**_**_Harapeko yuuhizaka_**_**  
**_(he picks it up, wondering…)_**  
**_**_Itsumo no ano basho e_**_**  
**_(then smiles and blows it into the wind, and it is once again carried away…)_**  
**_**_Horane hajimari no nioi kanjita_**(it reached Keira, and is floating in front of her face)_**  
**_**_Mezasu mono ga soko ni_**_**  
**_(… but it suddenly vanishes before touching her face; Keira sadly observes it as a shadow of a monster appears behind her)_**  
**_**_Arukagiri tachimukau_**_**  
**_(Wind-up Zenmaister's summoning)_**  
**_**_Tada no FAIR LADY_**_**  
**_(Then the arrival of Shining Knighcorn and Galileon)_**  
**_**_Nanka janai_**_**  
**_(they turn to cards, and Sky catches them…)_**  
**_**_Miseteageru wa_**(Sky is running in a rush next to a wall made entirely of huge Xyz monster cards, all Numbers, flipping up, and down as he keeps on running, like a tunnel of shifting mirrors…)_**  
**_**_Ima kakedashite_**_**  
**_**_Kono chi o kette_**_**  
**_**_Te o nobase yo sakebe_**_**  
**_**_WE ARE NOT DOGS!_**_**  
**_**_Keshite dakyou wa yurusarenai_**_**  
**_**_Aite ga daredemo onaji yo_**(… Enlil joins him in the run, also like she's running away…)_**  
**_**_Zenshinzenrei_**_**  
**_**_Butsukariatte_**_**  
**_(…then Flint drives next to them, in the same kind of rush…)_**  
**_**_Kizuna ga fukamaru no_**_**  
**_**_WE ARE THE BRAVE!_**_**  
**_(… then Rikki, then Rosemary, and soon after that the black haired-guy, all panickingly fleeing from something unseen, except for Rosemary who is stern)_**  
**_**_Sore koso ookami no PRIDE_**_**  
**_**_Nerae HELL-BENT ON WINNING!_**_**  
**_(this last part is sung by a blue-haired idol singer, Aiko BlueStar)  
**_Aiko: "Tsukame TREASURE OF MY LIFE!"_**

(last scene: Sky and the cast greeting the audience… Flint jums up front and takes up the entire screen)

* * *

(next time)

Flint: "Once upon a time, there was peace in Mead Earth, until one day, the evil Saruman, who was not a monkey (saru: Jap. monkey) forged a Number out of the flames of the Hexed Mountain. One Number to rule them all. So war tore apart the land. Now Sky must take a fellowship of brave hobbits to dispatch the evil Number and destroy it in the test-results river it was forged fro-"

Sky: "Wait a sec! That's not the next episode preview! That's the plot for Tolkein's Lord of the Rings!"

Enlil: "You just added Numbers to it."

Flint: "Eh? Are you sure? There is no evil Mountain full of Numbers? Would be cool, though…"

Sky: "Get of the stage before we get sued!"

Flint: "They can't sue us for that… can they?"

Enlil: "People are easy to lose temper, please stop it!"

Sky: "Delete! Delete!"

_(… This is getting embarrasing. Since these guys don't know how to run a show, I have to bring the entire episode summary… again:_

_The Idol singer Aiko Hoshino, better known as BlueStar, is on tour to Sourand, and Sky can barely hide his excitement! But… As Flint noted the similarities between her singing career and the arrival of Numbers, Sky fears he will have to face her on stage. When he is scowled on live stage by obsessed fans, he has no choice but to let her win, but if he does, the Number might take over everything! What will he do…?)_

Sky: "Next time on Number Wars: 'Seeking Soul- Song of the Heart!' Spirit rising, Sky-High!"

* * *

Card intel:

**Gravi-Balance** (Trap, Normal)- Activate when an equiped monster attacks: negate the attack and destroy all cards that monster is equiped with.

**Spare Dragon (**Light/ level 4/ Tuner/ Dragon-type/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)- You can treat this card as a Fusion material Monster for the Fusion summon of a Dragon-type Monster. If you do this, the other Fusion material Monster(s) must be the correct one(s), and they must be Dragon-type Monsters.

**Number 70: Shadow Dragoon/ Phantom Lance Dragon Fiend- Shadow Dragoon**(Xyz/ DARK/ rank 7/ Dragon-type/ ATK: 3200/ DEF: 2400)- 2 level 7 Dragon-type monsters  
- If you control a non-Dragon-type monster, this card cannot attack. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card: send 1 Dragon-type monster you control to the Graveyard and this card gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK.  
+ Anime only effect: This card can only be destroyed by battle with another "Number"

**Wind- Up Butterfly (**WIND/ level 3/ Insect-type/ ATK: 1200/ 800)- During Main phase: you can change this Attack position card to face-up Defense position; Special summon 1 level 4 or lower "Wind- Up" monster from your hand; this effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.

**Overlord Force** (Spell, Equip)- Equip only to a DARK Dragon-type monster. If the equiped monster attacks, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects during Battle phase only, and if it attacks a Defense position monster, inflict Percing Battle damage to your opponent. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: reduce the equiped monster's Attack points by half.

**Thousand Bouncer** (Trap, Normal)- During this turn, whenever you would take more than 1000 damage to your Life points at once (by either battle or card effect): the damage becomes 1000. During the End phase, if this effect was used 3 or more times: draw 1 card.


	5. Seeking Soul, Song of the Heart

Imagine the prettiest boom-sonic surrounding background: a rainbow colored set of blooms, sparkles and waterfalls as if you were watching a rainbow through a series of kaleidoscope.

Got the image?

Good, now picture a jolly, happy, merry vocaloid music playing, one that makes you move your knees in the rhytm while you're sitting. Guitars… then drums… Synthetizer piano, and whatever you think can bring up such a tune. Possibly an _allegro_ tempus.

That is the music.

And this is the singer:

_Aiko: "*Call me nuts, but I think I'm in love, *_

_*I want to dance to your BABY BEAT! *_

_*It makes me laugh when I see your smile*_

_*Your shiny eyes, *_

_*They're so sweet! *"_

Please keep in mind that for the duration of the music video, there are never longer pauses between choruses, accords or lyrics, so longer paragraphs like this one might have to be ignored if you wish to follow the song on a correct timing scale. In that case, you might wanna keep the music in mind and focus only on the italics.

(AN: depicting music through text is a hard piece of work;)

_Aiko: "*Countless colors OVERLAY in the sparks that dance within your eyes. *_

_*I can't think. *_

_*I cannot look away. *_

_*I'm so dazed I can't find the strength to speak. *"_

The singer is a young idol: a pretty young girl in a a bright dancer's outfit, consisting of a a yellow and pinkish top with puffed shoulder sleeves, a pair of gloves, knee-reaching dance boots and a fuzzy, feather-decorated skirt whose right side was longer than the left. The design is, of course much more fancy than that, but there really is no point explaining all the details of an outfit since people like her change clothes all the time.

The important thing about her is the very appearance: the girl is short, athletic built with a slight tan skin, whose haircut looks like it's taken directly out of a manga (no joke intended): the royal blue hair seemed short when observed from the front, but this is only because it was tied together into a pair of pigtails.

Really long pigtails!

_Aiko: "*Let my words reach you out through my BABY HEART!*"_

The hair was quite long and would reach all the way to her hips if she stood still, but as she moved now, they seemed almost to move on their own. The tails themselves are wavy and split several times on their way to the tips.

Another notable feature is her face: disregarding the warm smile and sparkly golden-yellow eyes, the trademark of this girl is the mark on her right cheek: a tatoo-like symbol that looks like a five-tipped blue star with a crescent-shaped hollow in the middle of it.

_(vocal pause for a short instrumental solo)_

The music was, up to this point, a prelude. Now was the time for an emotional, yet lively refrain. By the way, the words that are capitalized are not supposed to be sang in any special way, it's only a mark for the karaoke version lyrics.

_Aiko: "*Like a bird, I sing a song when I feel alive, *_

_*I flap my wings just to be on your mind. *"_

As she sang, her body moved accordingly to the beat and rhytm, this dance mostly including a series of quicksteps followed parallel by arm movement, not to mention perfect hip control.

_Aiko: "*Like a girl, I keep my eyes towards the sky *_

_*Waiting to make a wish on a shooting star. *_

Occasionally, as one image of her would appear dancing, half the background would be overtaken by another mirage of her close-up face so one could actually see her lips move and eyes wink as she sang.

_Aiko: "* And I know *_

_* (I know) *_

_*That you *_

_* (That you) *_

_*Are making a wish beneath the same sky, *_

_*And I know *_

_* (I know) *_

_*It's true *_

_* (So true) *_

_*By making the wish we meet eye to eye. *"_

This merry child is a rising star and the current top idol of the Domino region, a part of the world including Domino City, Heartland, and Sourand. This was the hit song that allowed her to skyrocket into the world of music, and her fans were never eager to support her.

Her name is Aiko Hoshino, but her fans know her by her stage name:

BlueStar.

_Aiko: "*Stars interact *_

_*As we think of that. *_

_*I read your love for me! *"_

This last bit of the song was executed by her various performances under different angles, these include the stretching of her hand in front of her face…

_Aiko: "* I'm so *"_

… winking to the screen…

_Aiko: "* So *"_

…glancing over her left shoulder towards the audience…

_Aiko: "*In love with you. *_

_* I'm so *"_

… swinging her hips sideways and leaning against her knee…

_Aiko: "* So *"_

… sending a flying kiss…

_Aiko: "*In love with you. *"_

And finally, putting up a piece sign up with a traditional V for voctory.

_Aiko: "*BABY BEAT! *"_

The final screenshot of the video indicates the copyrights of the song, in the following fashion:

_- BlueStar_

_- "Like a Bird, Baby Beat"_

_- from the album "The Shining"_

* * *

That's what Sky saw on a monitor at a window display. By the looks of it, he was quite enjoying it. He had small hearts flying around his eyes, which was highly unusual for someone with his sense of dignity.

Sky: "Awww, such a beautiful song, Blue-chan…"

Enlil and Flint were there too. The only great difference in the picture was Enlil's outfit, now consisting out of a white shirt and a yellowish skirt, as well as a small barret hat that was still revealing her trademark twin-tails.

Enlil: "Are you alright, Sky-kun?"

Flint: "Since when are you a fan of BlueStar? I thought Keira-chan was your only special somebody."

Sky: "Don't get me wrong, my feelings for Keira haven't changed a bit."

Flint: "(sweatdrops) That's exactly what worries me."

Sky: "But there's nothing wrong in admiring other idols, especially someone like BlueStar."

Flint: "What's so special about her? Let's see…"

While viewing the screen in the window, Flint analysed BlueStar's performance and appearance through the only means he knew on how to judge someone, including the fact he was scanning her from a screen.

He saw nothing out of ordinary.

Flint: "I don't see it, frankly."

Sky: "(-_-) _Don't tell me he made his first impression with those idiotic scans again_... You're seeing it from the wrong perspective, Flint. BlueStar is a great person, she incarnates the spirit of Sky-High in a glorious way."

Flint: "Really, how come?"

Sky: "You can tell by listening to her songs, they're always buttersweet and full of heart, but also strong and moving. She hasn't been on the scene for that long, and it's this aditude that makes people like her so much. Music is a powerful tool to move people, and she is spreading the word of prosperity and heart, just like Sky-High would do."

Flint: "That doesn't really make any sense to me, but if you say so, Sky-sama…"

Sky: "What part don't you understand?"

Enlil: "Is it like… Songs are powerful, right?"

Sky: "Hm? You understand, Enlil?"

Enlil: "Of course I do. Songs have a way of moving people, reaching to them the way usual words cannot penetrate. And I think… I think it's amazing how BlueStar touched so many people with her lyrics."

I'm a little late in saying this, but Enlil seemed to be zoning out while she was saying that.

Sky: "Enlil… I didn't know you liked BlueStar that much."

Enlil: "(blushes) AH! (panics) I-I-I-I may have heard her song once on TV and I liked the melody, of course I made some research on the composer!"

Sky: "Why are you so excitated about? Did I say somet-"

Enlil: "Baka! Don't asume I like a singer just because you like it too, it's not like I'm trying to act like a g… (blushes) G… G… G… (blushes tremendously) G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G….!"

_She is trying to say "girlfriend"._

Sky: "G? (thinks) Hmmm… Goblet? Gremlin? Gamer? I thought you were a duelist, how does that not make you a gamer?"

_This guy won't take the hint!_

Just then, another announcement occured on the same screen that was displaying BlueStar's video, that got Sky's attention. It looked like a comercial of sorts, with the same theme.

_"We're reminding the viewers and all fans of BlueStar of her new concert tour around the Domino region, taking place at the end of the week."_

Sky: "Huh? Concert tour?"

_"Day 1: Sourand! Be the fastest and reserve your seats at the Sourand Stadium this Saturday 8 pm."_

Enlil: "But that means…"

Sky: "(excited) No way! BlueStar is comming to Sourand?"

_"In promotion to BlueStar's new album, 'Star 35', we hope you enjoy the show!"_

The rest of the comercial redialed another music video. This, however, didn't stop Sky from jumping up and down, like a kid that was about to open his first Christmas present.

Sky: "A new album! This is huge! I can't wait for it to happen!"

Enlil: "But I thought you wanted to go study for your exam on Saturday."

Sky: "Exams will occur all the time, but how often do I get the chance on witnessing a concert here live?"

Enlil: "So you… really wanna see the concert that much?"

Sky: "(nods uninterruptingly) Sure I do! It's something just like that that is the stimulus for my Sky-High! I'll probably be studying a lot easier with BlueStar's merry melody in my mind!"

Flint: "Now you're just making stuff up. (looks at the screen) It's not affecting my acustic sensors at all. Do I have a misadjustment."

Enlil: "Uhm…"

Enlil saw this as another opportunity to somehow bond with Sky… again.

Enlil: "If it's not too much trouble… Can I go to the concert with you?"

Sky: "OH NOOOOOO!"

Enlil: "EH? (sadly) You… You didn't have to yell at me like that, I didn't mean to be in the way…"

But Sky was actually yelling at himself:

Sky: "The announcement came too late! If we don't hurry, there won't be any tickets left!"

Enlil: "(hangs her head, crying) You didn't listen to me at all…"

But the situation soon turned for the better when Sky grabbed Enlil's hand and started dragging her downthe street, rushing her to move…

Sky: "Come on, we better hurry if we're ever going to reach hot seats!"

Enlil: "What? Hot seats?"

Sky: "I'll see that concert, Sky-High!"

The way he dashed down the street, many people would think only happens on cartoons, especially when he was pulling Enlil along as well.

However, she didn't mind this. In fact, she kinda liked it: she blushed as she felt Sky's hand hold her own, and so she zoned out for a bit.

But Flint stayed behind and observed the screen a bit longer.

Sky: "Hurry up, Flint! I'm not waiting for you!"

Flint: "(still screen-gazing) Right, right, I'm on my way…"

But in truth, he barely moved at all. He kept a thinker's pose and tried to decipher the mystery behind BlueStar's movements and phonetics, but to him, it was all just a set of noises and body movements, especially as he analysed a practice that was already on screen.

He kept watching and watching, and the videos were just rolling and rolling…

_Aiko: "*Like a bird, I sing a song when I feel alive, *_

_*I flap my wings just to be on your mind. *"_

He got nothing, so he kept on observing…

There was a logo for Aiko's new album "Star 35" in the corner of the screen.

Flint was still deciphering and deciphering…

But then, something about that logo seemed a bit odd.

Not odd, _familiar_ is the right word: the logo looked like a star with linear hollows in it that all together formed the number 35.

But when he took a closer look… Oh dear.

Flint: "(O.o) Hm? … (O_O) GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (rushes sfter Sky) SKY-SAMAAAAA!"

He took of at such a speed he actually left a trail of smoke behind. He returned back on the same spot a few moments later, only this time he was dragging Sky by his hand as well. How could a tiny robot drag someone as energetic as Sky? Don't ask me, sometimes physics just plays tricks on those that defy the world.

Sky: "What is it? Where are you taking me?"

Flint: "Come quick! Come quick! Come quick!"

Enlil was following them both…

Enlil: "What's gotten into you?"

… until they returned to the spot of origin. Flint quickly climbed up Sky's shoulder, and pointed at the screen once again, as agitated like a squirrel that has spotted a wolf.

Flint: "Sky-sama, look at that!"

To be more precise, he was pointing at the small logo in the corner of the screen. None of it made sense to Sky, or Enlil.

Sky: "'Star 35'? That's the name of the new album. What about it?"

Flint actually had to turn Sky's head and point his face into the screen for him to get the picture.

Flint: "Look. At. That! Doesn't that logo look familiar to you?"

Sky really tried to understand what Flint meant, he really did…

And really, there was something in the logo that awoke a weird deja vu feeling.

He noticed nothing out of ordinary about the star of the number 3…

But the number 5 on it, he did see that same style before: an angular line leading to a dot that was surrounded by an upside down arch.

The style was so familiar…

And then it hit him: he saw the same marking on a number of monsters before.

The revelation shocked him. It looked just like…

Sky: "HEEEEEEEEH! NUMBERS?"

* * *

/intro song: "BRAVING!" by Kanan; ("Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal", 2011/12); English version;/

(at the crossroad with a traffic lamp glowing red…)  
_**When I hear your voice calling me  
From beyond,**__**  
**_(… Sky is waiting to cross;)_**  
**__**I can feel your heart beating through end of time.**__**  
**_(Enlil and Flint await on the other side; they wave at him…)_**  
**__**With the courage and the will to win**__**  
**_(… and he smiles and runs towards them across the street…)_**  
**__**A shiny future will begin**__**  
**_(… in full dash, he greets them both with a high-five!)_**  
**__**Today!**_

**Number Wars**

(flashy cards rain all over Sourand; transparent images of Sky catching one of them; then another image of him receiving a card from an old man in a bed…)  
_**Can you tell me how do I pass the wall of lies that holds in front of me?  
**_(… and an image of Enlil cowarding in the corner of her room as she glances to another gloomy card; the last image of Sky helping her get up, smiling;)_**  
**__**I want to see the truth whose misty sight is always on the run.**_

(three seperate screens rolling simultaneously: sealed forms of Shining Knighcorn, Galileon and Divine Wind emerge…)  
_**Why must this valley of illusions be so hard to penetrate?**__**  
**_(… as the numbers 59, 41 and 71 flash, they simultaneously begin their transformation…)_**  
**__**Must our journey end right now in doubt and fear  
**_(… and as they take on their true forms, all pose on scene)_**  
As it hasn't even begun?**_

(Keira's face in the breeze, concerned…)_**  
I am living my story,  
**_(… then smikrs vilely towards the screen, as a monstrous head of an enshadowed creature ghosts in behind her)_**  
I believe it will have a happy end.  
**_(an image of Enlil with her cute smile, blushing…)_**  
**__**Tommorow won't come  
**_(… as Flint jumps ahead of her, and transforms…)_**  
Unless we all  
**_(… into Sky's Duel Disk, which he puts on, along with a D-Gazer…)_**  
Take the first step ahead!  
**_(… then takes a bold dueling stance)

(a line-up of Wind-up monsters before Sky; from the front to the back: Kitten, Bat, Dog, Shark, Magician, Warrior, Soldier, Juggler, and Zenmaister;)_**  
When I hear your voice calling me  
From beyond,  
**_(Rikki sets his Duel Disk; Rosemary draws a card; a tough dark-haired dude plays a card; Sky punches forwards, evoking an attack;)_**  
I can seize the truth hidden by the misty light.  
**_

(screenover of characters: Rikki; Alex; a pretty red-haired girl in a warrior cosplay; a small girl in a fancy pink dress; Terry; Toby; a guy in a red jacket with an odd shield/sword…)_**  
**__**With the future hiding out of sight  
**_(.. and an old man with a hood, whose glare takes up the background)_**  
Our hoping hearts will turn the light.**_

(Sky skateboarding across the road, leaping high and fisting up, shouting;)_**  
**__**With a merry smile following every step,**_  
(Enlil embracing a frog-like monster colored in sugar and rainbows; more similarly colored monsters appear around her: a taddy bear that gives up 2 Vs for Victory, a large parrot, and in the background, a large insectoid warrior with a spear;)_**  
With a braving heart stronger than anyone's**_

(Sky and Flint, confronting an unknown figure…)_**  
**__**The illusions will all fade away,  
**_(… that summons a towering enshaded monster, resembling a humanoid dragon with a massive sword)_**  
And we'll see the dream that fades to day.**_

(in Xyz space, Wind-up monsters perform: Zenmaister punches forward; Zenmailes glides up; Zenmaik slams it's scepter; Zenmaioh drills forward; Zenmails jets up…)_**  
**__**The truth that keeps following,  
We can see the light hiding at the end of time  
**_(in the same space, Sky lifts up a card, and it flashes…)_**  
With the courage and the will to win  
**_(lightspeed overblending of monsters: Magical Blue Star; a dinosaur; Big Bang Boom Box; Shadow Dragoon; a phalanx warrior in red armor; a dark wyvern; a gigantic mecha-beetle; Nyctophobia; a single-eyed fiend; a girl in a flower; a dark demon…)_**  
A shiny future will begin  
**_(… finally, Shining Knighcorn charging up it's horn… and slashing the screen with it)_**  
Today!**_

(finish: Sky, Flint, Enlil, Rikki and other staff take a pose with the Numbers and Zenmaister appearing in the back)

**Number Wars**

**Episode 5: Seeking Soul- Song of the Heart**

* * *

A little later, at Sky's place:

It was awkward moment for the residents. Right now, Rikki was doing some online research with his laptop, regarding the issue Sky, Flint and Enlil pointed out earlier.

Rikki: "Well, acording to her biography, Aiko Hoshino, otherwise known as BlueStar, and idol singer of the Domino region, began her on-stage performance roughly 3 months ago, which overlaps with the time period when the Numbers were first reported."

Enlil: "Numbers have had some weird effects on people we encountered so far. Flint, are you saying the reason BlueStar became so successful overnight was because she had the power of a Number at her side?"

Flint: "It's highly probable. I ran a scan of her latest album logo, the digits on it are a 100% match to the Number symbols. She must have come in contact with a Number in the past. In theory, at least, the Number that she got the hold of somehow improved her singing capabilities, it might even have an effect similar to hypnosis, making the fans like her music even more just by listening to it."

Enlil: "That would be awful! Are you saying the only reason people like her is because they _think_ she's good?"

Flint: "I didn't notice anything special about her singing myself. Machines like me are immune to visual and acustic hypnosis, it only goes in the favor of the theory."

Rikki: "Say, Flint-san, can't you run a scan on her or something? She appears in the media quite often."

Flint: "(shakes head) I'm afraid it's not that simple. I can scan anyone's appearance if I see them, but the Numbers Tracker only works if I get a visual contact with the Numbers holder in person. The signal doesn't carry over screens and such."

Enlil: "Which means…"

Flint: "There's only one way we can be sure. We have to attend the concert taking place at Sourand Stadium this Saturday. That's when we can meet BlueStar in person and, if she has the Number, hunt it down. (to Sky) Right, Sky-sama? (-_-) Oh, not this again."

The reason why Sky didn't join the conversation yet is because… well, he was feeling under the weather.

To be more precise, he was sitting by his desk, and sank his face deep into the surface of the table, sobbing, crying, moping, sulking, and there were a few dark clouds surrounding the air above his head. It was a capital D depression.

Sky: "(sulking) Why me… Why her… Anyone but BlueStar…"

Flint: "OI! Are you even listening? This is important matter!"

Sky managed to lift his head just enough for the others to see how his depressed face looked like: his skin was a bit dark in the zones beneath his eyes, and his lips were curlying like the sea on a cartoon show. All in all, it was a typical drowsy expression… although he also looked 50 years older!

Sky: "I'm listening alright, and I don't like what I hear."

Flint: "GYAH! What happened to your face?"

Enlil: "Come on, pull yourself together! You've been moping like this all morning."

Rikki: "Are you feeling alright, aniki?"

Sky: "How honest do you want the answer."

Rikki: "Well ful-"

Flint: "DON'T ANSWER, IT'S A TRAP! (to Sky) What's gotten into you, Sky-sama? It's important for us to purify that Number threat if it exists before any more damage can be done!"

Sky: "(gets up) I know it's important, okay! Stop rubbing it on the wound!"

Enlil: "Is it about BlueStar?"

Sky was standing up, but he hung his head down quickly, like his neck went numb all of the sudden. Doubtlessly, what he was saying saddened him greatly.

Sky: "A little bit… I wanted to believe she made it this far using the power of music only, because music can affect people's hearts and move them forward. It would have been a beautiful gesture."

All along, Sky had a cute picture of BlueStar in mind, one in which she was singing her pure heart out to fans that were singing along in their hearts…

Sky: "A real display of Sky-High… (frustrated) And now I find out it could have been the work of a cheating Number?"

Rikki: "Aniki…"

Enlil: "It must be pretty hard on you…"

Flint: "Hey, didn't I hear a similar thing on a postcard you got recently?"

Sky: "Huh? Oh, right, from Terry. How did it go again?"

In a flashback, Sky remembered reading another one of Terry's postcards. This time, it was a picture taken during a festival of sorts: erry was dressed like a belly-dancer and she had othe rdancers pose on the picture as well. They were cosplaying Harpie Ladies. Fireworks was also visible in the background.

Here's what the card said:

_"Yo! Greetings from Oruro, cousin! I dropped in int he middle of the Carnival, and it's great! No matter what language we speak, music can unite us all! Loves and kisses from the awesome Terry-chan! When I come back, I'm gonna teach you how to zumba!"_

Back to the present:

Sky: "(-_-) Like heck she will. And where the heck is Oruro?"

Without answering at first, Flint displayed a projection on the wall, showing a map of the world.

He zoomed in on South America.

Then on it's central part, on the country of Bolivia.

Then, on it's central portion.

The city he was pointing at was around the lower left corner of the screen.

Flint: "Oruro is located… here. It is famous for it's carnival festivals, the 'diablada', a tradition that is over 20 centuries old. Also, the area is rich in all kinds of ore, gems, and crystals, especially tin."

Enlil: "That's all peachy and all, but what does it have to do with us now?"

Taken noted, Flint shut down the projection, and got back on topic.

Flint: "Sky-sama, I understand it's difficult, but we have to asume the worst. If there is another Number out there, we're the only ones in the entire city that can stop it."

Sky: "But if we take the Number away… what will happen to BlueStar?"

Flint: "(off guard) AHM…. Errr, that is, errr… Okay, let's think positive: she may not have a Number at all, you know how my systems malfunction. Like the other night when I thought there was a Number in our toilet."

Sky: "But you're right."

Flint: "Huh? The toilet?"

Sky: "NUMBERS HUNT, BAKA! We'd be doing the right thing by purifying another Number, but… I don't want BlueStar to end up sad because of it. It's confusing, what exactly _is_ the right approach?"

Enlil: "Uhm… Hey, here's a though, what if it's a good Number?"

Sky: "Good Number?"

Enlil: "Yes, like Shining Knighcorn is to you?"

Sky: "Hey, that's right."

Moments later, Sky checked his poach, and took out the card of his ace Number fighter: Number 59: Shining Knighcorn. In his hand, the card seemed as radiant as a crown of a king.

Sky: "Number 59, Shining Knighcorn… He never showed a malefic side, didn't he?"

Rikki was awestruk from the sight. It might have been the first time he ever saw Knighcorn's card this close.

Rikki: "That card… is a Number too? Aniki, wouldn't that make it evil as well?"

Sky: "Hm? Nah, Knighcorn is cool, I can asure you that much."

Enlil: "Good point, though, how can you tell? Did you ever feel weird when you were in contact with it?"

Sky: "Well… That's a bit of a strange story. It happened on the night when Numbers appeared…"

(flashback)

_On the night when the Numbers first appeared, the cards were literally raining from the sky, and were scattered all over the world. Many of these hotspots were in Sourand, and this included Sky's place._

_That night, a Number card, blank and without image, fell right in front of Sky's house, just when he was returning home._

_He heard something, a silent whisper, a tiny breeze if you would._

_Sky: "Hm? (looks skyward) What is…?"_

_From the sky, it fell down, dancing in the wind, before landing properly into his palms, which he stretched out to intercept it. He kept on observing it, only to come to know it had no front image whatsoever._

_Sky: "A card? What is it…?"_

_At first, that is. The next moment, the image of the card was slowly taking form, showing a black rim with what appeared to be a hyperspace design, the trademark of Xyz monsters._

_Sky smiled when he saw this mysterious phenomenon…_

_But then…_

_A shift occured, at the rate of a heartbeat._

_His muslces went stiff, and he felt as if his heart stopped as well._

_The card in his hand summoned a gloomy aura that surrounded it, and soon it surrounded Sky as well._

_It was painful, a horrible experience._

_Sky: "Gh…Gh…. GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!"_

_Hat was the only possible response he could offer. By now the card in his hand did not yet finish gaining it's image, and that's when he heart it:_

_**"Why resist?"**_

_Anyone obseriving the scene would think Sky went mad since there was no one there but him._

_But Sky… he saw it… this thing, floating in front of him: essentially, it looked exactly like that demonic shadow that exits the holder's body once Sky and Flint would purify the Number. A shadow with a fiendish face, it resembled some kind of dark, textureless ghost whose lower half was emerging from the card he was holding._

_Sky: "Who are you?"_

_**"Succumb to it. Let the Number take hold."**_

_The shadow, or whatever you call it, it put it's hand forward, as if to grasp Sky's face. A similar act is usually performed by demons in various TV shows, when they are about to posess someone._

_Sky: "I…"_

_He couldn't move… He could barely breathe…_

_But somehow…_

_He proved stronger than this!_

_Sky: "I won't let anything take hold of me!"_

_He put his hand up…_

_At this point,t he card he held lit up with a golden light._

_Sky: "My spirit is stronger! Sky-High!"_

… _and tossed the card from his hand, right into the heart of this shadow._

_It might have been just a card, but somehow this toss was equal in the launch of a rock._

_There was an impact, much to the shadow's surprise, and then, a massive golden crack opened up in it's chest…_

_**"Ghh…"**_

… _and expanded, until it's entire body was covered in golden scars._

_**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

_The shadow shattered, like it was made of glass, and vanished ito thin vapor. Sky regained control over his body, and kneeled down, leaning only on his arms, gaping like a fish out of water._

_Then, he looked forward, and saw a golden gleam._

_He picked up the strength to stand up, and approached the gleam, which was slowly fading._

_The card he tossed was lying on the ground, and he picked it up. There was no repeated act of posession this time. The card now had an mage of it's own:_

_It said "Number 59: Shining Knighcorn". And it had the same monster's image on it._

(end flashback)

Present day, Sky was observing the same card in the same way as he did that night.

Sky: "That's the best I can do to explain it."

Enlil: "So you're saying the card really did try to posess you."

Sky: "But just for a second. As soon as I remembered the rule of Sky-High, it was like I turned it's own strength against it. A few days later, I met Flint."

Flint: "That's correct. When I came, Sky-sama did not show any symptoms that all other Number holders displayed, and his Number showed no valid signal in my radar either."

Enlil: "Why do you think that is so?"

Flint: "I have no idea. My best theory is that Sky-sama somehow, don't ask me how, purified the Number on his own."

Rikki: "Is that even possible?"

Sky: "(scratches head) I don't know, I somehow doubt it. I don't know why it took on that form either, when my deck clearly consists out of Wind-Up monsters."

Rikki: "There a whole lot about Numbers we don't know, aniki."

Sky: "Looks like it. But still… If there is a Number involved in BlueStar's performance, we better make sure it's not violent. One way or another, we need to get to that concert."

They all nodded in agreement.

Rikki: "Alright, I'll make the reservations."

Rikki typed a few keystrokes on the laptop, and accessed the website for online ticket purchase. A cute icon resembling a chibi BlueStar popped up, and it spoke with a kawai tone.

_"Thank you for visiting BlueStar homepage. How can I help?"_

Rikki: "With a little luck, they'll still have a few tickets left. (types)"

_"For the Star 35 concert in Sourand, we have the folllowing seats available."_

That was a nice moment, they all claped to themselves in expectation for the best.

Enlil: "Alright!"

Sky: "Sweet!"

Flint: "Now we're getting somewhere."

But…

A big red X appeared on the screen next to the chibi icon.

_"We're sorry, looks like there are no more seats left. But your support is important to us, thank you nontheless!"_

Despite the apology, all of their faces suddenly turned skeletal as they jaw-dropped and sweatdropped.

Sky: "You're joking!"

Flint: "They got a full house already?"

Enlil: "Now what do we do?"

Rikki: "There has to be a way for us to approach the concert, there just has to. (types on the keyboard) I'm sure there are tickets left somewhere."

Another red X crossed the screen. This occured every time Rikki tried to get online seat on a different site.

Rikki: "Not there… Not there… Not there either."

Sky: "Sounds like a wild goose chase. (sigh) By the sounds of it, we won't be getting any closer to BlueStar unless we sneak in."

Rosemary: "I can get acostumed to that."

By the way, I never stated Rosemary entered the room. She just popped in unannounced, so naturally, her instant presence freaked everyone out.

Sky: "GAAAH! What the heck, how long have you been standing there?"

Enlil: "When did you get in?"

Flint: "More importantly, how did you get in without ME noticing?"

Rosemary: "A real stalker never reveals her secrets."

Sky: "(-_-) _That's 'a real MAGICIAN doesn't reveal his secrets'."_

Rosemary: "I've been eavesdropping on you for a while now. In conclusion, you wish to visit the BlueStar concert. Am I right, Honey?"

Sky: "Stop calling me that! Honey is not my name!"

Rosemary: "It is how I call you in my heart."

Sky: "(ticked) LIKE I CARE ABOUT THAT!"

Rosemary: "But, unless I can call you by name, I won't be able to help you with your distress."

Sky: "And how exactly do you intend to help us?"

With a swift movement (seriously, her hand moved like that of a magician), Rosemary took something out of her hair. That's right, her HAIR, it was like a real magic trick.

She was now holding 4 rough sheats of paper: to everyone's astonishment, those items were 4 tickets!

Sky: "No way…"

Enlil: "Those are..."

To be more precise, 4 tickets to BlueStar's concert!

Flint: "You've got tickets?"

And just like that, Sky's behaviour towars Rosemary changed for the better.

Sky: "Awesome! How did you get a hold of these? I thought they were sold out everywhere."

Rosemary: "It was easy for me to obtain them. I work part time as a security guard at sourand Stadium."

Sky&Flint&Enlil&Rikki: "HEH? Really?"

Rosemary: "No, that was a joke."

All others: "(-_-') You sure sounded serious."

And just like that, their problem was solved: they had 4 tickets in their posession.

Sky: "It's still a nice gesture. Thanks a lot Rosemary!"

Rosemary: "If you could, uhm…"

Sky: "Hm? What is it?"

She blushed and stroked her cheek… she still didn't smile, though.

Rosemary: "I'd preffer if you called me… Rose-chan."

About at that time, everyone besides Rosemary snapped for different reasons, and went:

"HEEEH?"

Sky: "_She thought of a nickname already!"_

Enlil: "_She is ahead of me already!"_

Flint: "_She has a cute side?"_

Rikki: _"What the heck kind of character is she_?"

Rosemary: "Could you do that for me, Honey?"

Sky: "No way. It's way too weird."

Rosemary: "If you call me that, I'll give you the tickets."

Sky: "HEH? You won't give them otherwise?"

Rosemary: "They weren't easy to get ahead of schedule. You can at least show some class."

Sky: "You can't blackmail me like that!"

Rosemary: "Fine. Good luck with that Numbers Hunt without these."

Sky: "GHH! (hangs head) Fine… Can I please, have the tickets?"

Rosemary: "What did I ask of you?"

Sky: "Ghhhh… Can I have the tickets, please… Rose?"

Rosemary: "Not enough."

Sky: "Rose-san?"

Rosemary: "A bit more."

By this time, Sky swallowed his pride completely.

Sky: "Rose-chan."

Enlil: "_NOOOO! If this keeps up, my ranking points for Sky-kun will drop down completely!_ Sky-kun, use the -chan honorific on me as well!"

Sky: "Wh-Where did this come from all of the sudden?"

Flint: "Could you kids argue another time, we have work to do!"

A few minutes later…

It took some persuation, bu finally Sky managed to get a hold of th tickets, and he was holding them with pride.

Sky: "4 tickets. That's for me, Enlil, Rosemary, and Rikki. Flint would count as equipment, so he gets in for free."

Flint: "(-_-) If I'm just a tool, why don't you just toss me on the scene and let me handle everything?"

Sky: "(!) Like hell I'll let you handle the entire hunt, baka! Besides, I really wanna see BlueStar perform, and Rosemary worked really hard to get these."

Rosemary: "What was it I requested from you?"

Sky: "I won't bring up that stupid topic again! The –chan honoriffic must be used sparringly! (to the others) Alright then. (lifts the tickets) Let's prepare… Our Numbers hunt!"

* * *

It was Saturday night, and things couldn't be more livelier at Sourand Stadium: lights of a thousand colors were shining up every edge of the massive arena in size of a baseball stadium. The entire complex was originally designed to match the Great Colosseum in Neon Metro, initially meant to host great Duel Monsters events.

And what a view it was, people were pushing each other aside like tuna fish in a school.

Most of these were fanatical BlueStar fans wearing kimonos with BlueStar logos and matching headbands, also carrying windfans with her face on it and neon sticks, which made the entire population look like a sea of light when watched from above.

The stands were selling out like crazy as well, begifting the audience with souveniers, fans,, props, plushies, snacks and whatnot.

And that was all only on the outside of the stadium. Imagine how the inside must look like.

Unfortunately, our group wasn't there to see it.

That's because they lined up outside the stadium and only observed the crowd. Had they chosen to go inside, they would probably be trampled.

Sky: "Wow, look at the crowd…"

Enlil: "How are we supposed to enter anywhere with all these people hurling together?"

By the way, this is not the same quintet as when we last saw them: they dressed up for the event:

Enlil wore a cute red skirt with pink stockings, a white shirt with an odd logo and a very short orange and black jacket over it, not to mention the lots of bracelets and wristbands covering fre space on her arms.

Rikki was wearing a weird cross between a junior tuxedo and a yoodling costume. This caused a bit of discomfort on his behalf, he looked like a mascot mannekin.

Then there was Rosemary, whose outfit was by far the most notable: a matching outfit of what appeared to be black silk with red leather over it, sown into a skirt, a shirt with 2 differently sized sleeves and a seperate right sleeve on her arm from the elbow down. She also had a flower-shaped barrette on her head.

As for Sky, he… Well, actually, he didn't dress up anything out of ordinary, not even the color scheme of his usual outfit changed. I don't know why, he never told me that. Flint was there as well, but that's not important, so anyhow…

Rikki: "I can't even see the enterance."

Rosemary: "I can toss some firecrackers into the crowd to scare them off."

Sky: "Are you stupid? Those are people, not a school of fish!"

Enlil: "I wish we've arrived sooner, maybe we'd get a better view on the scene."

Flint: "(leaning towards Enlil with a (-_-) face) And whose fault was it for comming late, miss nothing-looks-good-enough-on-me?"

Enlil: "(angry blush) I wanted to look pretty, I've never been on a concert this big before. (looks sideways) And I… kinda wanted to… look nice for Sk…"

Sky: "What was that?"

Enlil: "It's nothing!"

And that's when something occured: Flint's sensors beeped a bit.

Flint: "(beep-beep, beep-beep) Hm?"

Sky: "I know that beep. Is it 'Numbers Alert' time again?"

Flint: "Indeed, there's definitely a Number nearby. But…"

Sky: "But what?"

Flint: "(leans his head sideways) The acustic equipment must be messing with me, I have no idea where to go!"

Sky: "(sweatdrops) Gosh, you're useless."

Rikki: "I don't know what to do anymore, aniki. Do I enjoy the concert, or help you look for the Number?"

Sky: "Don't you sweat it, Rikki. We first need to confirm if it's a bad Number or not."

Rikki: "And if it bad, wouldn't that ruin the concert?"

Rosemary: "Do tell, what is the plan, honey?"

Sky: "Eh… (thinks) The, the, the plan, well…"

Rosemary: "You did come prepared, didn't you?"

Sky: "Errrrr… I kinda figured… I'll improvize."

Enlil: "Say what? There might be a dangerous Number here, and you didn't devize a plan of battle?"

Sky: "I didn't think it would be this complicated!"

Rosemary: "(sigh) Sometimes I wonder where I went wrong. You do realize you can't simply announce a Numbers hunt in front of this whole audience."

Sky: "Eh?"

Rikki: "What do you mean?"

Rosemary: "Think on it. Let's say BlueStar is under the influence of a Number, and you confront it. What would happen if this showdown occurs in front of all these fans, on live television broadcasted to the entire world? Numbers are not things to be tampered with easily, the greater the audience the more damage they'd be able to cause."

Sky: "So, what do you suggest I do? Let it wane?"

Irregardless of this conversation, Flint's sensors beeped and beeped again rapidly, and Flint turned his head somewhere…

Flint: "Hm? What was that?"

… and rolled away from the rest of the group, and went into the crowd.

Rosemary: "There's only one thing you can do: wait until the time is right, when the Number is alone as isolated, then pounce your prey, like a real hunter."

Sky: "My prey?"

Rosemary: "You are what people call a Numbers Hunter, are you not, Honey?"

Sky: "(sweatdrops) I preffer Hunter over Honey. I wonder how we're supposed to isolate the Number if it's holder doesn't show up, right Fli-"

He didn't notice this until now: Flint was not around his feet where he's usually hanging about. Sky skipped a lot of stepps and looked left and right in random order while scouting for his sidekick.

Sky: "Eh? Flint? Flint? Flint? Flint? Flint? Has anyone seen him?"

Rikki: "Aniki. (points)"

Rikki was pointing at the sardine-can crowd, and Sky could only briefly notice the small robot's back vanishing in there as he was squeaking through.

Sky: "WHAT THE- FLINT?"

Enlil: "When did he sneak away?"

Sky: "Gosh, I should have put a leash on him."

Sky marched forward in order to retrieve his little friend, and Enlil almost followed behind…

Enlil: "Wait for us, Sky-"

Rosemary: "Let him."

Enlil: "What? Rosemary, why?"

Rosmary: "He is concerning about both events: the concert and the hunt. We can let him handle the latter, I don't think he'd want us to waste our time tracking him down."

Enlil: "Uhm… That… kinda makes sense."

Flint was navigating his way through the crowd, being very careful so that no one steps on him by accident. He was following that weird track that he picked up, like there was a ghost calling him.

Flint: "I wonder what this signal is. From all the interfeerance, it can be anything from a rogue Number to a lost Apollo satelyte."

Sky was trying to keep up with him, but instead, he was fighting through the crowd. He fell behind and now lost track.

Sky: "Flint! Come on, this isn't funny! Rust and buckets, like I don't have enough problems as it is."

At one point, Sky's focus was broken by a sudden change in air… literally.

Just like that, the air around him became a bit cold. He cuddled himself a bit in order to check and restrain his own body temperature.

Sky: "Brrrr, odd winds tonight, it's a bit colde rthan I expected."

As he was looking at the ground, Sky didn't realize where he was going… until it was too late. By accident, he bumbed into the back of a random person, forcing her to turn around.

He didn't pay much attention to her appearance at this point, he simply bowed and scratched his head.

Sky: "Oh, sorry about that. I wasn't looking. (searches) Oi, Flint, come on now!"

But what he didn't know…

The person took notice of him.

It was a girl, and as Sky was walking away, she looked behind to glance at him one last time.

The girl had amethyst purple eyes and silky dark crimson red hair, which was cut in many layers having front bangs up to her eyes, then another layer, reaching up to her chest, and a final one at her thigh. The hair was tied up with a ribbon. She wore a white t-shirt with lacy sleeves underneath a lacy black dress that reached her upper thigh with black frills, knee-high black and white striped socks, and black shoes.

It's an important character, but at this point telling her name would be spoilers. Let's just call her…

MysteryGirl: "That boy… Don't tell me he's…"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the stadium:

Aiko was currently preparing for her performance at a fancy decorated dressing room. These quarters are usually reserved for cheerleaders and performers, but it was decorated luxurously just for her occasion, and was now full of pictures and posters of BlueStar, random wardrobe collectables, flashy decorations shaped like hearts and stars, and fancy furniture.

Right now, Aiko was sitting in front of her mirror, winking and putting a finishing touch on her make-up (most notably making sure her trademark star on her cheek remains visible) as well as rehersing her lyrics.

Aiko: "(humming) Make my dreams come true, Open up the golden gates that will Spread upon the dancing light, My Heart-"

But her silent rehersal was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Aiko: "Come in."

The door only slightly opened up ajar, and a young man in a white tux peeked through. This was presumably her manager.

"The scene is set, BlueStar-sama. Are you ready?"

Aiko: "Will be in a minute. Is the house full?"

"You'd be surprised, the audience is overflowing the stadium. This is going to be a spectacle!"

Aiko: "I'm glad that many people came to support me. Don't worry. I'll definitely give them their heart's desire."

She winked upon her last sentence (and cartoon-wise, a small blue star emerged and twinkled from her wink). After seeing this, the manager left and closed the door behind her. Aiko then turned to her mirror once again, and "hummed" merrily once again…

But then, her expression changed. Instead of a warm smile that she's famous for, she was starring at her own face in the mirror that has now attained a vile, sinister smile.

Aiko: "That's right. Worship me. So many have come, and now the spotlights are all mine."

Her purse was lying on the count next to the mirror, and she took out a small object.

It was a card, and it was radiating a weird aura of sorts. The same aura was covering Aiko's face.

Aiko: "Without you, I would never have gotten this far. A rare chance such as this must not be wasted. (snickers) Yes, with your help, I will definitely reach for the stars tonight."

Her evil thoughts were interrupted once again. It was, again, a knock on the door, only this time it came from the nearby closet.

It didn't sound as much as knocking as it was in fact weeping and scratching. It sounded like a trapped mouse or something similar.

Aiko: "Be quiet, you! No matter how many times you ask, I won't be letting you out. I have everything I always wanted like this. No way will I allow someone to ruin my spotlights!"

All of the sudden, the main door opened, and someone peeked through. This time, it was a tall, dark man in a black tux, most probably a member of the security.

Security: "Aiko-sama, I heard voices. Is everything alright?"

Aiko: "(cute voice) I'm fine, thank you for your concern. I was just rehersing a little, you know how stressful this occupation is."

Security: "Oh, I see… well… Will you take much longer to prepare? The crowd is getting uneasy."

Aiko stood up from her seat, fixed her skirt and hair, and smiled.

Aiko: "I'm ready."

After a nod, the security guy opened the door widely and offered to escort Aiko to the stage.

What he didn't notice…

Aiko: "(vile-smile) Hmhmhm, showtime."

…was a momentary flash of darkness, and an emblem resembling the Number 35 on her forehead, appearing and disappearing within the same moment.

* * *

Outside the stadium, the main enterance opened up, and this triggered the reaction: thousands of fans, an entire horde of them, swooped in and started entering the stadium like a giant, living waterfall.

Rikki: "They're letting people in."

Enlil: "Sky-kun will miss this!"

Rosemary: "He can have his fun. (paces forwards) Well, shall we?"

Enlil: "Uhm… okay. I just hope Sky-kun doesn't miss this."

Meanwhile:

Sky was somewhere far, far away from the stadium enterance. His search for Flint lead him to some kind of adandoned corner full of large pipes and vents. He was horrified when he found out people were already entering.

Sky: "HEEH? It's about to start! Flint, if I miss the concert because of you, I'll kill you!"

Flint: "Sky-sama!"

Sky looked up the wall, and saw Flint standing on a container of sorts, waving to him.

Flint: "Over here."

Sky: "FLINT? (rushes over) What do you think you're doing? They're about to close the doors on us!"

Instead of replying, Flint simply put his hand against the wall… whih, surprisingly opened up. It was a large vent-shaft.

Flint: "I found another way in."

Sky: "Another way? How did you do it?"

Flint: "I followed the signal nd wound up here. The stadium schematics indicate this will take us to the behind the stage section."

Sky: "What, really? (climbs up) Strong work, Flint, lead the way!"

Flint: "Aye. This way, please."

Flint started driving through the narrow shaft, while Sky crawled through it. With any luck, this might bring them a bit closer to their target.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the inside, things were getting lively. The crowd already turned on their neon sticks and cheering equipment, making as good as half the stadium glow in the dark.

There was a massive stage in the middle of the stadium, remodeled in order to fit idol-singing critteria. As such, the usual saucer-shaped stage in the middle was now covered with a massive curtain.

On one end of the stadium, Enlil, Rikki and Rosemary found their respective seats. Despite the otherwise joyous atmosphere, there was a bit of tension between them. This was not exactly related to the issue of the Number's threat anymore…

But it did include Sky's abscence.

The tension included Enlil and Rosemary.

Rikki: "What's the matter?"

Here's the issue: Rikki sat down on his seat… but both Enlil and Rose covered 2 seats each: one half of their own, and also sat down on the half of the one seat betweeen them as well!

Enlil: "Could you slide down?"

Rosemary: "I won't. You slide over."

Enlil: "I reserved this seat, you slide over."

Rikki: "What are you two doing?"

You might as well imagine a conflict of lightning-bolts between the girl's respective eyes. They seemed to be having a conflict in their minds.

Enlil: _"She must not take the center seat! If that happens Sky will have to sit next to her when he gets back!"_

Rosemary: "_Whoever takes the middle seat will be sitting with my Honey when he returns. I must make sure I'm the one that sits here until then."_

Rikki: "Why are you taking over two seats?"

Enlil: "We're just… holding down the fort for Sky-kun! _(to Rosemary) Let go of the spot, I want to sit next to Sky-kun!"_

Rosemary: "It's important he has a spot to return to, so we're making sure no one takes over his spot. _(to Enlil) Slide over or I'll put a bomb in your closet!"_

They thought Rikki didn't notice, but he did: each girl was trying to push the other one off with gentle pushes of their hips.

Rikki: "(sweatdrops) Uhm… Okay?"

They didn't knw this, but on the other end of the stadium, MysteryGirl, that's the pretty red-haired girl from earlier, also took her seat. Other than the above, her presence did not include a goofy scene.

And then, lights went out.

And the spotlights were turned on.

Enlil: "It's starting!"

The audience stood up, and started waving their neon sticks, cheering on the star that was about to appear as the curtains of the stage started to lift.

Rikki: "This is so exciting."

Only a single spot in the stage was shone over by the searchlights, and despite the light, the person standing there was still enshaded, as if there was an invisible curtain casting only her silhouette.

Music was turned on, anime-like in nature, boosting beats that pulsated like cosmic heartbeats.

And the figure danced along, and upon turning it's face to the audience, she put one arm up, and that's when the lights were turned on, bursting up with sparklers and waves of light that spread out like confetti. The audience was beside itself as they saw the introduction BlueStar made.

Aiko: "Can you hear my heart, everyone?"

Naturally, this made the audience cheer even more. D-Gazers were put on, and with these gadgets, people were given an even greater variety of holographic images, depicting transparent floating versions of Aiko BlueStar that spread all over the stadium like illusions, so literally everyone had a first-point view of the star.

And that's how the concert began.

Aiko: _"*Whispering voice became a storm*  
*On the other side of the world. *  
*Shiny generation of lights*  
*Has conquered the sky. *"_

She has obviously put her very heart and soul into her every act, regardless if it's about singing and hitting the right note, or dancing and expressing her emotions via body language.

AIko:_ "*Look at me in the eyes, so you can see the previous life*  
*At the speed of a heartbeat, it has already happened before…*"_

Lights were sparkling, people were smiling and cheering…

* * *

And meanwhile, somewhere else, in a very narrow space:

Sky: "(hears the music) It's already started! You said this was a shortcut!"

Flint: "Say what you want, this is the best path for us to use."

Sky: "How is THIS better than seeing the concert?"

A little diagram of showing where they were: at a random spot somewhere in the ventilation system, which is a huge maze surrounding the undreground of the Stadium.

It was dark, moist, and if it wasn't for the music comming from somewhere outside, it'd be spooky as well.

Flint: "We're here for the Numbers hunt, Sky-sama baka! Not the concert!"

Sky: "Stop calling me that and find the way out faster!"

* * *

It'd be silly to state the entire conversation and the travel throughout the ventilation shaft, so anyway, minutes later:

The song entered it's finishing refrain:

Aiko: _"*EVERY DAY that I see the stars*  
*EVERY WILL in the sky flahs brightly*  
*See the world from my perspective*_

However, in this last bit, Enlil, who was otherwise enjoying herself, heard an odd rattle… a screech of sorts. Sounded like a rubber shoe rubbing against the smooth floor, in a much more unpleasant manner. The point where this is evident is marked in bold.

_*Center of the __**heart**__ MY PULSE! *"_

This would usually mark the end of the song, only the long instumental solo followed. Enlil was not the only one to have noticed this, there were several fans in the audience that noted a great flaw in that last note.

What's more, Aiko was trying to use the instumental finish as a cover, and rubbed her own throat in response to the missing cue.

Enlil: "Huh?"

In the audience, MysteryGirl also heard the flaw. Only she sensed it in a different manner.

MysteryGirl: "Was that the…?"

At the end of the song, Aiko bowed to the audience and pretended nothing happened, promting them to cheer her on.

Aiko: "Thank you everyone. We'll be taking a short break here, don't go anywhere! (wink)"

Several… okay, almost all of the male fans in the audience had their eyeballs turned into buggy hearts as they observed the last wink screaming:

"HOW CUUUUTE!"

And with that, the curtain dropped again.

The audience seemed pleased…

But some people, most notably Enlil, grew a bit suspicious. She zoned out for a second as a result.

Rikki: "That was amazing, I've never been to a live concert like this! (to Enlil) Enlil, what's wrong?"

Enlil: "Didn't you hear that last cue? At the end?"

Rikki: "What last cue? I didn't spot anything."

Enlil: "You know, like… she missed a tone or something?"

Rikki: "Hmmm… So what if she did? People make mistakes, you can't blame her for one flaw."

Rosemary: "No, she has a point. That was no ordinary singing flaw. Her voice changed too much."

Rikki: "What are you implying?"

Simultaneously, behind the curtain, Aiko was rubbing her throat, and gritted her teeth in frustration as well.

Aiko: "Shoot, the effect is wearing off! Why now, why now of all times? (looks at the deck-box in her belt) Why are you doing this to me? What else do you need? More power?"

Something stirred inside Aiko's deck-holder. She heard a voice…

Aiko: "A duel? How am I supposed to duel at this point? If I can't sing here, everything has been in vain!"

Then…

_Sky(somewhere?): "I said go right!"_

_Flint(ditto): "No, you said 'that's right'!"_

… Aiko heard voices comming from somewhere.

Aiko: "What? Who's there?"

They sounded mute and isolated, as if she overheard a conversation that wa soccuring behind a thick wall. Except there were no walls, just curtains and her fancy stage. So naturally, she kept looking around for the source of the noise.

_Sky: "(wham) OW! What's this?"_

_Flint: "I don't know, it's too dark."_

_Sky: "You have scanners, how is it too dark for you?"_

_Flint: "Stop yelling! I can't work properly when you yell!"_

And that's when she realized, it wasn't the walls that were the barrier in this conversation… but the floor. The voices were comming from the ground!

_Sky: "Okay, let's just find a light-switch."_

_Flint: "It's too narrow to make out."_

Aiko deciphered the exact location on the stage: it was neft to one of the spark sprinklers.

_Flint: "Is this a switch?"_

And that's when it happened: the sprinkler exploded!... in smoke, not flames.

And out of the blast of smoke, two uninvited guests bursted out: first Sky…

Sky: "GyaaaaaaaahhhH! (lands)"

… whose landing was anything but soft. He landed on the ground like a log.

Flint: "WAAAAAAAAAAH! (lands)"

… and next was Flint, who landed on Sky's head, wamming it and making Sky's eyes appear swirlier than usual.

Flint: "Found the switch."

Sky: "(swirly eyes) Great…"

I know it was difficult to follow what exactly happened in this scene, so let's just clearify it one more time: Sky and Flint, lost in a maze of narrow ventilation corridors, somehow managed to find their way exactly underneath the stage, and the first thing in their way happened to be a spark sprinkler connected to the vents. What they mistook for a lightswitch was in fact the apparatus designed to control and adjust the sprinkler's actions. Once pressed, the sprinkler overloaded, blew up, and carried them along above ground, not in a pleasant way.

Natually, Aiko was deeply brain-struk when she saw Sky land a few feet away from her.

Aiko: "(O.O)… What the…?"

Flint: "Sky-sama? You alright?"

Sky: "(swirly eyes) I'm not sure. How many heads do you have?"

Flint facepalmed… then he noticed the important fact: they were on the stage! With BlueStar!

Flint: "But that's… (to Sky) Sky-sama! Look, look, look! It's BlueStar-chan!"

All it took was one blink for Sky ro regain his sight.

Sure, his vision was still upside down, that's only because he was still lying on the ground.

He saw Aiko, gasped, then got up like a gazelle!

Sky: "It's true! It's her! Wait… Is this heaven?"

Aiko: "Huh?"

Sky: "No, that can't be it. If it were, I'd see Keira-chan as well… No wait, that's not right either, she wouldn't be dead…"

You might think this was amusing. But to BlueStar, this was greatly disturbing.

Aiko: "Who are you?"

Sky: "Uhm… I, errr… (scratches cheek) Well, what to say?"

Flint: "Go on, Sky-sama, tell her. It's important that she knows."

Sky: "Uhm… alright… (to Aiko) Well, my name is Sky, and…"

This happened in an instant: Sky blushed, smiled, formed a heart with his hands and released a few metaphorical stars from his head.

Sky: "…I'm a really big fan of yours!"

Flint: "(angry) NOT THAT THING! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! TELL HER ABOUT THE NUMBERS! GOT THAT? THE NUMBERS!"

Aiko: "What? Numbers? (vile smile) _Interesting…"_

Sky: "(embarrased) Errrr, don't mind him, he's under the impression you got your spotlights because of some Numbers mambo-jumbo. (to Flint, angry) Oi, don't embarras me before my idol, you Gigobyte sound-alike!"

Flint: "You proposed the idea first, you stupid Gagagigo sound-alike!"

Sky: "Did not!"

Aiko: "Uhm…"

Sky: "(looks at Aiko) Oh, errr… So sorry about this."

Aiko: "You're a duelist, aren't you?"

Sky: "(blushes) Well… Yeah, kind of…"

Aiko: "_(sinisterly) Perfect. _(cute) Aww, it's so nice to see fans of mine doing crazy stuff to impress me. It must have been troublesome getting here."

Sky: "Well, no, not exactly. We got lost, so I…"

Completely ignorring the conversation, and trying to ignore his maste rmaking a fool out of him, Flint kept observing Aiko from the perspective of his scanners. There was something odd about her, and to confirm his suspicions, Flint ran a POV scan in his head, analyzing the card, and BlueSTar along with it.

He confirmed it. He spotted a Numbers resembling mark on her shoulder.

Flint: "Oh no… Sky-sama! Sky-sama, listen!"

Sky: "What is it? Can't you see I'm talking here?"

Flint: "But Sky-sama…"

He displayed a projectory that revealed the mark of 35.

Flint: "Number detected."

Sky: "Say what!"

Flint: "I'm sorry, she's a Numbers holder."

Aiko jerked a little, given the fact that the tiny robot exposed her.

Then, she relaxed, and smirked… in a vile smile.

Aiko: "Too bad. I was actually going to go easy on you for showing up. But since the cat is out of the bag already, I might as well play along."

It was a twist in mood. She smiled… not in a positive manner. Rather, you might call it a vile-smile, even a cackle. And then… a dark visible aura surrounded her.

Sky: "(shocked) No way… You have a Number?"

Aiko: "So what if I do? You have something against Numbers?"

Sky: "Then… you must get rid of it! Quickly, you don't know what it's capable of!"

Aiko: "Rid of it? Idiot, I can never get rid of something that precious. After all, it was the Number that gave me all of this."

Sky: "What? Wait, you mean…"

Aiko: "Can you hear the voices out there? Thousands of them, all calling my name. It's the thing I acomplished because of the Number I hold. It's power has taken Aiko Hoshino, and turned it into BlueStar."

It was more than evident: Sky was heartbroken. He almost fell on his knees. It was a severe shock for him, his first time meeting a celebrity in person, then realizing she was a fake hope… it would leave anyone shattered.

Sky: "But you… No way… Are you saying you're completely depending on the Number when you sing?"

Aiko: "Indeed. That's how I remain in the spotlights. That is why I need the Number's power."

Sky: "But that's just wrong! Songs aren't supposed to be the product of Numbers, they're supposed to come from the heart! That's what I used to think about you, but now… How could you let the Number deceive you?"

Aiko pretended to think.

Aiko: "Songs from the heart? Hmm, let me think… (shakes her head) That's the biggest nonsense I ever heard."

Sky: "WHAT?"

Aiko: "You really believe I sing because I want to gie people some kind of hope to cling on? My songs have one purpose, and one purpose only: to make people love me, to make them want me, to make them feel despair when I'm not around."

Flint: "That's the most selfish thing I've ever heard!"

Sky: "I don't believe it. It must be the Number talking, BlueStat would never…"

Aiko: "What would you know? The Number and I are allies. I couldn't care less if I'm being used, as long as I can be in the spotlights. This is my show, after all."

Completely forgetting about his former like for BlueStar, Sky could only accumulate a single emotion towards the person standing before him now: rage.

Sky: "You have got to be kidding me! A real idol cannot think that way, he is supposed to be everyone's ray of dreams! People are not yours to command, it's their call that should make you feel strong, not imposed on them!"

Aiko: "I'm breaking into tears. But since you're here, I might as well have a little treat for you. As a little… consultation prize for finding me."

That said… Aiko snapped her fingers.

The curtain was slowly being lifted, and lights were turned on again.

Sky: "What is she doing?"

Flint: "The curtain is going up?"

Aiko: "Allow me to show you… The power of an idol, it's the power over the human heart itself!"

The audience noticed that the curtain was going up again, and seeing the pause has ended, they were eager to see how the show will conclude.

"It's starting!"

"Yay, I wanna hear BlueStar-sama sing again!"

Enlil: "Sky-kun still didn't return…"

But the opening was not as spectacular as it was supposed to be: there were no confetti bursts, no fireworks and no sprinklers. There was only a single spotlight that shone over BlueStar. She put on her cute face and cute tone while talking to the rest of the world.

Aiko: "Thank you for waiting, everybody! Enjoying the show?"

There was no stopping the audience from cheering. Just seeing their idol on the stage made them happy and strong enough to yell their lungs out. By this time, they were all completely unaware of anything Aiko said previously to Len.

Aiko: "I'm glad to hear that. I have a special treat for you all. And for that, we have a very special guest tonight!"

She was pointing at another part of the dark stage. Another spotlight lit up on that spot, revealing none other than Sky standing there.

Sky: Huh? Who me?"

He was just as surprised as the audience.

"Who is that?"

"What is that guy doing on stage with BlueStar-sama?"

"Oi, get lost, I wanna hear BlueStar-chi sing again!"

Some had different reactions than others. For example, on one side of the stadium:

MysteryGirl: "That's the boy from before!"

And on the other side:

Enlil: "Sky-kun!"

Rosemary: What?"

Rikki: "What is he doing there?"

Sky was a bit embarrased by the situation. Try standing in front of a 30 000 people-worth of audience and you'll get the picture. He kept scratching the backside of his head, and blushing. Not to mention, he was giggling in an awkward manner.

Sky: "Uhm… well I…"

Aiko: "This lucky winner will now experience the main event of tonight's show: This stadium was meant for great dueling events, and I am honored for the city of Sourand to reorganize it for my concert tonight. In return, I would like to offer everyone here an event you'll never forget."

She narrowed her eyes in a seducive look towards Sky.

Aiko: "Would you like to… Duel me here?"

The response:

Sky: "("The Scream" pose) HEEEEEEEEEEH?"

Enlil: "WHAT?"

And the audience cheered!

"A concert AND a duel! This is the best night of my life!"

"(crying) She invoked a duel! Such a lucky guy to be standing there now!"

"That's not fair, I want to be on that stage!"

Sky: "(O.O) Uhm… What just happened?"

Aiko talked to Sky without using the microphone.

Aiko: "So, what will you do now? When you're on the stage, you must obey the wish of the audience."

Sky: "But I…"

Then she turned to the audience, and resumed in a cute tone:

Aiko: "Awwww, you didn't have to rude, I was just trying to be friendly!"

Sky: "Heh? What did I say?"

When Sky looked at the audience… well, everyone glared at him like he was the spawn of evil.

"What did you say? I'll kill you!"

"You can't be rude to BlueStar-sama!"

"Show respect, she's only being polite!"

Good thing they didn't start flaming torches and picking up tridents at him.

Sky: "He-hey, wait a second, I didn't say any- (to BlueStar) Why, you!"

Aiko only stuck her tongue out to Sky.

Flint: "We don't have a choice now. We have to accept the challenge."

Sky: "Like we were going to perform otherwise. I am always prepared to duel a Number… even if it is BlueStar-chan I have to confront…"

He hung his head on this last sentence.

Flint: "Pull yourself together!"

Sky: "Alright, I accept the duel. But I do so by challenging the Number!"

Aiko: "You will regreat that soon."

Sky: "Come on, Flint!"

Flint: "Understood!"

Flint leaped up, and transformed into the Duel Disk that Sky uses, then attached himself to the device on Sky's left arm.

At the same time, BlueStar slapped her microphone into the device on her left arm, and this triggered a transformation in which the device expanded and spawned a deck-slot along with a dueling pad that looked like a long chain of stars.

Sky&Aiko: "Duel Disk set!"

Sky took out his D-Gazer and put it on. Aiko simply used her headphone that also spawned a blueish vizir, making it resemble a D-gazer.

Sky&Aiko: "D-Gazer, set!"

_"AR vision- link established."_

As the crowd cheered, the entire stadium got enveloped into pixels of dana that everyone could track.

Aiko&Sky: "Duel!"

Aiko: LP: 4000

Sky: LP: 4000

Of course, before the actual duel began, many fans in the audience already declared their preference towards Aiko.

"Show us your beautiful dueling skills, BlueStar-sama!"

"We're all rooting for you!"

Rikki: "They're all rooting for BlueStar? What do we do?"

Enlil: "Isn't it obvious? We have to cheer Sky-kun on. (out loud) Hang in there! Sky-kun!"

Unfortunately, her voice was only one of many, hearing her would be like finding a fart in a hot-tub.

Aiko: "Thank you all! I'll do my best! (to Sky) Time to give the crowd what they really want. (draws) I'll go first, draw! (plays a card) I summon the **Singstar Misty!"**

The monster she played looked like a back-up dancer for her concert: it was a blue-skinned girl with a star-shaped microphone and wearing similar songstress garments as Aiko. As she was summoned, she winked and danced a little before finally sending a flying kiss to the audience. ATK: 900/ LV3

Naturally, the people loved the new monster just as much as they loved Aiko. All the female fans blushed and leaned their heads on a hand-pillow, while most male fans simply had their eyeballs popped out of their skulls and turned into pulsating hearts.

"OOOOOOHHH!"

"How cuuuute!"

Sky: "(to the audience) She barely made a move, and she's already getting to all of them? She only played a back-up singer."

Aiko: "(waving towards the audience, along with Misty) Ahahaha, thank you. Thank you so much! (to Sky) But this back-up singer is not just for show: due to her special ability, Misty here cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters whose Attack points are 1800 or higher."

"Amazing play, BlueStar-sama!"

"You're as amazing as always!"

Aiko: "And next but not least, I equip her with a Spell card called **Starpalooza.** (plays the card)"

Once she played it, Singstar Misty got surrounded with a pulsating beat that included a vibrating aura of rings made of stars.

Aiko: "This card's effect is that I can Special summon a monster of the same level as the equiped monster during my next turn, so I can get an early advantage on the field. I'll end my turn like this. (cute pose) You're up, do your best. (winks)"

Again, seeing their star perform made the spectators burst into blushes and heart-eyes.

"She's so sweet, cheering her opponent on even when her turn is over."

"We wish you the best of luck, BlueStar-sama!"

Sky: "(O.O) They're not seriously buying that?"

Flint: "Sky-sama, they must be under the Number's influence!"

Sky: "Yeah, I think so too. Alright, it's our turn, so if she wants to fight using her own singing accord, we have the perfect tool to combat that. (about to draw) This is my spirit, Sky-High! I draw! (draws; looks at the card) Perfect! I summon **Wind-up Juggler**!"

One of Sky's trademark monsters materialized in front of him: the juggler with the spring-feet.

Juggler: "Hrah! Zen-Mai! (ATK: 1700/ LV4)"

Aiko: "(jerks) 1700? That's 100 points below Misty's survival limit!"

Sky: "And that makes him an ideal opponent to fight her. That's the way we live, all the way! Go for it, Wind-up Juggler! Attack her Songstar Mist-"

Spectators: "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That last reaction from the audience was so intense it almost blew Sky away like a gust of wind! When he looked at them, he saw a whole lot of angry faces.

Sky: "Wh-what?"

"What do you think you're doing, jerk?"

"Hertlessly attacking BlueStar-sama's cute monster after she just wished the very best to you, how can you?"

"You're awful!"

"Let BlueStar win, baka!"

That was their response: they obviously had something agains Sky and his tactic to attack Songstar Misty, even though it would have been a perfectly fair move.

Sky: "What are you saying? I'm supposed to let her win on purpose?"

Audience: "YES!"

Aiko made another sinister smile, before entering her dramatic sequence:

Aiko: "Ohh, you're not going to attack my innocent little Misty, are you? She only has 900 Attack points, and it was so very difficult to summon her."

This seems a bit unbelievable, but Misty performed a mimicry of her owner's dramatic act, it was like watching a mirror rehersal of Juliet's solo scene.

Even Juggler sweatdropped when he saw this.

Flint: "(-_-) Now she's being melodramatic."

Sky: "(-_-) You honestly think they'll believe any of that? No one is that stupid."

As soon as he finished that sentence, something heavy and hard smashed into Sky's head, causing him to tilt sideways and hold his head in pain!

It doesn't matter what it was, what does matter is that more similar objects followed: the people in the audience were tossing all kinds of random objects at Sky, soda-cans, promps, shoes, someone even tossed an old battery charger on him.

"You stink!"

"You're a monster!"

"Leave BlueStar-sama alone!"

Sky: "What the heck!"

MysteryGirl: "So… it's come to this."

Enlil: "What is everyone doing?"

Rikki: "Right, aniki didn't do anything wrong!"

Under this kind of pressure, Sky was a bit too busy dodging random flying objects, and even after they stopped with the barrage, he could still see their fists lifted and their angry faces exposed.

For Aiko, this was an amusing moment. She chuckled.

Aiko: "So, how does it feel? Being the second least…"

Flint: "Pull yourself together, Sky-sama!"

Sky: "Did you just see that? I was only going to declare one attack and they went all bazooka on me!"

Flint: "They don't know the truth, Sky-sama. You have to attack, no matter what. You have to defeat her, it's the only way to defeat her Number!"

Sky: "But I…"

Sky didn't know where to look. When he looked at the audience, all he saw was a crowd greatly displeased with his performance. When he looked at his field, he'd meet the eyes of his own concerned monster. And if he looked at Aiko, or her monster, he'd see a fake display of drama, and an evil smirk under her chin.

He looked left and right, and against the noise of the crowd, he ultimately sighed, hung his head, and declared:

Sky: "I end my turn."

It was a devastating moment of defeat, he could do nothing against the will of many.

Rikki: "He ended his turn without attacking? What's wrong with him?"

Enlil: "Sky-kun, pull yourself together!"

Of course, this reply surfaced a smile on Aiko's face.

Aiko: "Awww, you're so sweet. I can continue our duel now. (draws) My turn, draw!"

The audience made a big fuss even out of her draw motion, which closely resembled a dance move.

"Awwwww, so cute!"

"More, more!"

Aiko: "Thank you so much for your support, everyone! (to Sky) In my Standby phase, the effect of the Equip Spell Starpalooza activates. (the card flashes) That means I can Special summon a monster from my hand whose level is equal to my Songstar Misty. I special summon **Magical Idol**!"

The next monster appeared to be a female singer by nature: a normally-skined young girl in an orange songstress outfit, riding what appeared to be an oversized harp. Like the previous monster, she smiled, winked and performed a cue of her voice. ATK: 1300/ LV3

Aiko: "(picks a card) And then, I Normal summon **Sky Blue**!"

The next monster was the first one that did not belong to a singing cathegory: this one looked like a synthetic angel of sorts, a blue bird-like monster that flew upright and had an almost robotic head (comparable in shape to that of Zenmaister), but had a pair of spread angelic wings instead of arms and her legs were uniting in a mermaid-like feathered tail. The entire monster had blue skin, but was surrounded with white armor and feathers in strategic places. ATK: 1500/ LV3

Sky: "Three monsters at once… all level 3."

Flint: "We might have an opportunity here, Sky-sama. If she calls her Number, we can defeat it in the next turn."

Aiko: "(smirks) Magical Idol's monster effect activates! If I discard a card from my hand, this monster can increase the attack points of all my level 3 and below monsters by 300!"

As soon as Aiko discarded her card, the monster Magical Idol started playing her harp, producing beautiful soul-resonating tones. Not only did the audience enjoy this melody… but the monsters as well, and Aiko's entire side got showered in sparkles.

Magical Idol: ATK: 1300… 1600

Sky Blue: ATK: 1500… 1800

Singstar Misty: ATK: 900… 1200

Sky: "(hysterical) Yeiks! That's a dangerous wall of monsters she has!"

Aiko: "Here I come. (winks) Blue-Sky, attack Wind-up Juggler!"

The angelic monster spread it's wings, and revealed odd seal-like markings on them, making them appear like a pair of speakers. These markings shone up, and created a pair of resonating sonar waves, which eventually crossed roads over Juggler…

Juggler: "Zen-zen… MAAAI!"

… and shattered him.

Sky felt the shockwave as well, and the sonar impulse pushed him back like a strong wind.

Sky: LP: 3900

Sky: "In that case, I activate Wind-up Juggler's ability! When he battles, he can destroy the opposing monster!"

Aiko: "What?"

Out of nowhere, a bunch of odd juggle-coctails that were Juggler's trademark appeared over Weaver. The monster looked up, and got showered by these explosives, resulting in a series of powerful explosions, that ended up incinerating and pulverizing the synthetic angel.

Sky: "Alright, at least we scored one."

The spectators went:

"BOOOOOOOO!"

Sky: "(jerks) HEH? What is it now?"

"You suck!"

"Destroying BlueStar-chan's monster like that after she just won the battle, that's low!"

"You're a terrible fan!"

Sky: "What is going on? I'm not allowed to use my own monster's effects without antagonizing them?"

Aiko: "(evil voice) You see now?"

Sky: "Gh… (to Aiko) What do you mean?"

During this conversation, Aiko logged off all links to her headphones, so that her fans could not hear this part: it was the time when she put her cute face aside and spoke with an undermining voice.

Aiko: "The Number only gave me fame, but this is what being an idol is all about. The power of an idol is the power over human hearts. I am worshiped like a godess, all in exchange for a few measy songs."

Sky: "MEASY SONGS? I cannot believe the words comming out of your mouth! Don't you know what those songs mean to those people? Songs give people strength and hope, they aspire them! The message of BlueStar's own songs is to always believe in yourself and find your dreams at the end of the path! How can you neglect your own words?"

Aiko: "I don't give a bolt about all that. To me, songs are nothing but tools of enslavement. Behold."

She pressed a button on her headphone, accesing microphone link again, and as she spoke the following, she returned to her cutie manner:

Aiko: "Aww, you destroyed my monster, that was really rude!"

Sky: "(O.O) Oh no, I know what comes next…"

Sky didn't even find the time to look at the audience, before another hard object slammed into his skull. This time, it was a baby bottle, followed up by an entire barrage of all kinds of junk that he had to take cover from.

"You brute!"

"How can you treat BluStar-sama like this?"

"What did she ever do to you?"

Sky: "I didn't do anything!"

Aiko: "But, but, I don't mind, I can still attack, it's my turn. (winks)"

Massive blushes enveloped the stadium:

"She's so bold!"

"Even after her monster got destroyed, she still forgives her opponent!"

And as soon as the same fans looked at Sky, they started growling:

"And you mistreat her, you jerk!"

"Learn some respect or stay home, baka!"

Aiko: "Pretty Concert Battle: Magical Idol, and Singstar Misty, attack him directly!"

What followed next was one of the weirdest attack sequences in the history of Duel Monsters: both songstress-based monsters started to sing in a duet, under two different vocals, and this produced an odd rainbow-colored streamwave that eventually turned into a bunch of musical notes. These notes showered over Sky like a gatling barrage of low-velocity bullets.

Sky: LP: 1100

Rest asured, he wasn't pleased with this at all.

Aiko: "I'll end my turn like this."

As the majority of the spectators cheered Aiko on, there were only a few people in the audience that had raised voices for the opposite team.

MysteryGirl: "So that's how it works. Such disrespectful way to use her fans."

And on the other side of the stadium:

Enlil: "Hang in there, Sky-kun!"

Rikki: "Aniki, get a grip!"

And of the three people that were actually on Sky's side, only Rosemary was mute.

Until she realized the greater picture:

Rosemary: "It's a trap."

Enlil: "Huh?"

Rosemary: "It's hopeless this time. This is a duel Sky cannot win."

Enlil: "What? That's not true! He has never met a challenge he couldn't master!"

Rosemary: "That's because until now, his opponents only played with cards. This time… the enemy plays with people was well."

Enlil: "What are you… (gasp) You're right!"

Rikki: "I don't understand, fill me in!"

Rosemary: "BlueStar has won even before the duel began. In terms of skill, Sky is without a doubt a superior duelist. However… BlueStar is the people's choice here. People want to see her win, and they're prepared to undermine Sky under any circumstances. In a way, the idol is using her fans as a living shield, if Sky goes against their will, he might envoke their wrath."

Rikki: "But that means…"

Rosemary: "If he looses, the Number will doubtlessly take over. And should her win… he might crush a thousand dreams in the process."

Enlil: "No… That's just wrong, the duel cannot be decided in this way! Sky is an honorable duelist, he should…"

Rosemary: "He is way too nice for his own good. If this keeps up, he might forefeit the match. (hangs her head) My Honey… What will happen to you?"

When people saw Aiko, they smiled her way. When they saw Sky perform, they'd suddenly grow teeth and claws in anger.

This kind of scene was an awful state of socialism.

And that's where Enlil drew the line.

She got up, and furiously rushed to the exit.

Rikki: "Where are you going?"

Enlil: "To help Sky, what else?"

Rikki: "What?"

Rosemary: "Hizuki Enlil, what do you intend to do? Didn't you just hear what I said? This kind of a situation is a lose-to-lose situation, a Path of Destiny, he cannot win!"

Enlil: "Not without our help!"

This last bit of information suddenly stirred up something in Rosemary: like a paradigm shift.

Enlil: "Sky would never think that way. Giving up is something he simply cannot apply. If there's anything he taught me, it's that no matter how low you sink, you can always bounce back up! This time he needs us to bounce him up! I'm gonna get to that stage and tell everyone what a nice person he is!"

Rikki: "THAT'S your intention?"

Enlil: "I don't know what to say, but something needs to be done! We need to even the odds for him!"

Rikki: "… (game face) Right, I'm sick of watching this! This isn't a duel, it's a circus show!"

After reconsideration… Rosemary nodded to her argument. (this would have been the perfect moment for it… but she STILL didn't smile)

Rosemary: "I understand. If you intend to break the party, let's do it with style. (gets up) You'll need me. Let's go."

After nodding once, Enlil lead the other two to the closest exit. From now on, they were searching for a way to reach the stage…

And while they were doing this…

Sky: "Okay, it's my turn. I draw! (draws)"

What he drew was a familiar Spell that might come in handy right now.

Sky: "Okay… That might work."

Flint: "You inend to Xyz summon a Number, Sky-sama? To lure the Number out?"

Sky: "No, I cannot expose Numbers to the public like this. Instead… I must break the sense into her with my own power! (plays a card) I Normal summon **Wind-up Magician**!"

One of the Wind-up classics, the Magician, appeared before Sky, waving it's long wand.

Magician: "Zeeeeeen-Mai! (ATK: 600/ LV4)"

Sky: "Next, I play the Spell card, **Zenmailfunction**! (plays the card; it glows) This card brings back a level 4 or below Wind-up monster and Special summons it from the Graveyard in Defense position at the cost of it's own effect! Be revived, Wind-up Juggler!"

As he played the card, a whirlwind appeared, and out of it, the Juggler sprang out, then took on a defensive stance.

Juggler: "Hrm! Zenmai! (DEF: 1000/ LV4)"

Aiko: "(offline) That is a pair of pathethic monsters. Not one of them matches any of mine in strength."

Sky: "But I know one that does!"

Aiko: "Heh?"

Sky: "This is my spirit of dueling: Sky-High! I overlay the 2 level 4 Wind-ups!"

Juggler&Magician: "Zenzenmai!"

Both of his monsters became Overlay Units, swirled up, then opened up a portal in front of him.

Sky: "Bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"

And as the Units united within, a new massive monster came out of the portal: it was none other than the macho-boss robot of Wind-Ups:

Sky: "Appear, mechanical Budha! (plays the card) **Wind-up Zenmaister**!"

The massive booster-packed, boxing-ready Zenmaister entered the stage and took away the spotlights. He released a mechanical howl as 2 Overlay units surrounded it. Without a second doubt, even Aiko sensed a slight spark of fear at this point. ATK: 1900/ R4

Aiko: "(shocked) Xyz summon! No way!"

Sky: "Thanks to his ability, Zenmaister gains 300 Attack points for each of it's Overlay Units. Meaning it's power goes up by plus 600!"

Wind-up Zenmaister: ATK: 1900… 2500

Aiko: "Oh no! It's the strongest thing on the field!"

Sky: "Yes! Now we can even the fight!"

Flint: "Zenmaister can destroy either one of BlueStar's monsters, that's our advantage!"

Sky: "Let's go! Zenmaister, attack her-"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That caps-lock expression was so powerful it almost blew Sky off his feet.

"One awful thing after another!"

"How dare you steal BlueStar-sama's spotlight! You think you're better than her?"

"The first Xyz summon of the concert-slash-duel and it must be yours! How dare you?"

"Get him off the stage!"

The audience turned into an angry horde again.

Sky: "But I…"

"Shame on you!"

"You suck!"

Aiko: "(vile smile) Hmhmhm… (online, cutie-voice) Nooo, what a scary monster! Why would you attack me with that, don't you **like** me?"

The word in bold marks the moment when her voice sounded soar again. She rubbed her throat in shock, but no one else noticed this change. That's because her sentence made the spectators glare at Sky with even greater fury than before.

Sky: "No way.. again…"

Flint: "Would you get a grip! Ignore them, we have a hunt to complete!"

Sky: "But…"

Sky was caught in another turmoil. He kept on looking at the audience, at his opponent, his field, debating his own mind almost to the point when he fainted.

Ultimately, he made the following:

Sky: "(sigh) I set… (picks and sets a card) A card face-down, and end my turn."

Flint: "WHAT? AGAIN? Are you out of your mind, Sky-sama baka!"

Aiko kept on observing the audience, like her personal tool of arms. She made another vile-smile.

Aiko: _"Hmhmhm, they're too easy to bend, my own personal army. _(looks at Sky) _But this kid is troublesome, no monster in my deck can match that Zenmaister in sheer power. _(rubs her throat_) And the Number's power seems to be loosing up. That means only one thing, I must bring out the one that gave me the power of an idol!"_

While thinking that, somewhere deep in her pupils, a bright seal of the Number 35 flashed brightly!

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the stadium corridors…

Enlil, Rosemary and Rikki just came close to reach the stadium , the exit was guarded… heavily:

Before them stood a pair of really big, really mean characters in tuxedos and sunglasses: the concert's security guards.

Security1: "I'm sorry, this way is off limits for audience."

Enlil: "But this is important. Sky-kun got on stage by accident."

Security2: "You mean that meanie BlueStar is dueling right now? I'd hate to be him."

Rikki: "Aniki is not a meanie!"

Enlil: "And he's not part of the show! You have to let us through!"

Security2: "No can do. No buts, no cuts, no coconuts."

Enlil: "But…"

Rosemary: "Better let me handle this."

Rosemary cut in first to confront the colossal men. She handed over a card of sorts (not a Duel Monsters card, an ID card)

Rosemary: "I am a member of the security board. As requested, we will remove the intrusion from the stage."

Security1: "What?"

The security guard took the card from Roesmary and observed it.

The odd thing was… it was not a real ID card.

Security1: "But this is a library membership card. And I think it expired."

Security2: "What kind of trick you're trying to pull here?"

CLICK-CLICK!

The membership card started to glow…

Securities: "Heh?"

And then…

Security1: "GAAAH!"

Security: "WHAT THE…!"

BOOOOOOOOM!

A lot of smoke was raised for an item that small in size to explode.

Once the dust settled, both security guard's suits were half-way burnt, and their skin got darker due to the ashes covering them. The one that was holding the card also had his glasses torn off.

Security1: "What the heck…"

Security2: "You guys are in so much trouble you-"

… And Enlil and the others were gone.

A capital question mark in bold apeared above both guard's heads.

Security1&2: "HEH? Where they go?"

Somewhere behind them:

Enlil: "We're really sorry about this!"

As they looked back, they saw the trio running for their lives! Most notably, it was Rikki and Enlil dragging Rosemary by her hands!

Enlil: "WHY DID YOU TRY TO BLOW UP THE SECURITY GUARDS?"

Rikki: "WE'RE IN ENOUGH TROUBLE AS IT IS!"

Rosemary: "My idea was to distract them. But if you insist on neutralizing them, I could…"

Enlil&Rikki: "NOOOOOO!"

They didn't know where they were headed anymore. They were just trying to run for it!

Security2: "They're getting away!"

Security1: "(into the headphone) All units, we have a situation! Three crazy fans are on the loose! Be careful, they're armed, cute, and dangerous!"

_Security3: "(overphone) Roger, we'll… Wait, did you say 'cute'?"_

Security1: "Gh! Ehm, ahm, ehm… No I didn't."

* * *

The state in the stadium did not change at all:

Aiko: "It's my turn. Draw! (draws) Well, here I come, read or not. During my Standby phase, Sky Blue's monster effect activates: when this card is destroyed, by making it's Attack points equal to 1000, it can be Special summoned!"

Out of nowhere, a pile of shining twinkle stars appeared, and seemingly formed a zodiac sign on the stage: the image looked like a dot-to-dot game of light, ultimately displaying the exact shape of Sky Blue. Moments later, the image turned into 3D and Sky Blue resurfaced with it's wings spread wide. ATK: 1000

Sky: "It's back!"

Aiko: "Also, I Normal summon **Starblossom Seed**!"

The next monster looked like a flower bud dipped into a hollow, water-like container. Moments later, the bud bloomed, and displayed a slight splash of gentle drops. The bloom itself looked like a golden star. ATK: 800/ LV3

Flint: "She lined up 4 level 3 monsters!"

Sky: "I know… Does tis mean…?"

Aiko: "You were quite good with your own Xyz summon. Now let me show you my Xyz monster. Are you ready, everyone?"

Naturally, the crowd went wild.

"We love you, BlueStar! Show it to him!"

"We can't wait for your Xyz summon!"

Aiko: "I'll show it to you! I overlay the three level three monsters: Magical Idol, Sky Blue and Starblossom Seed!"

Before her, those exact monsters became Overlay Units, swirled up, and opened a portal in front of her…

Other than the one before, this one was spiraled up in a galaxy shape.

Aiko: "With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay network: Xyz summon!"

The units all flew into the portal, reeling in the dreaded monster:

**35!**

Aiko: "Appear, **Number 35**!"

The closed form of the monster came out, and the stage sparkled and radiated along with the monster's seal. As you might have guessed, the Number's sealed form was shaped like a blue star with 5 tips.

Ripples of sound ran across the monster's shape, and slowly unraveled the mirage: the tips of the star extended out, and the middle of the star opened up, making it all in all resemble an armor of sorts.

Another smaller star flew out of this one.

And out of it, another even smaller star, like a russian doll-model.

In a flash, the ripples of sound have broken the mirage, and presented the monster in it's full view. There was no fancy transformations, the form was simply revealed, much like a star tha appears from behind a curtain.

The monster looked like this: it was a female magician in grand robes. The first, largest star formed the monster's chest and back armor, but it's tip was upside down.

The smaller star formed a helmet, which covered most of the monster's head except for it's face from the nose down, revealing a light touch of red lipstick.

The final star was an ornament on the tip of the scepter that the monster was holding.

A bright blue number 35 appeared on the upper left tip of the star armor.

Aiko: "Idol from the sky, star of the world beyond: **Magical Blue Star**!"

The magician lady smiled, and laughed out loud, before bowing to the audience and pointing her staff at Sky, who was the only one observing the creature with valor instead of applause. ATK: 1500/ R3

Sky: "She called it!"

Flint: "The Number is out!"

But the spectators didn't see the monster in the same way Sky, a tool of destruction. Instead, they applauded her new summon.

"Such a beautiful summon!"

"More, more!"

… except for one person.

MysteryGirl: "It is as I foresaw… A Number! So, boy, can you withstand this trial?"

!

Meanwhile, in the stadium:

Security guards were running left and right, up and down the corridor, searching for the insurgeons that had infiltrated the restricted area (this means Enlil, Rikki and Rosemary).

Security2: "(to the headphone) You found them?"

_Security3(overphone): "Nothing on south end. All clear."_

Security2: "Just great…"

The security guard just walked pass Aiko's dressing room…

And that's when he noticed:

Security2: "Hm?"

He tried to open it… it was locked.

Security: "What the…?"

From the other side of the door…

_Rikki: "You think he noticed?"_

_Enlil: "SHHHH! Be quiet!"_

Security2: "GRRR! Found them! (slams the door rpaidly) Alright, you three, you have exactly 3 seconds before I break in there!"

Inside…

The door was bent with each blow that the guard delivered. Rikki, Enlil and Rose were driven into a corner.

Rikki: "Now what do we do?"

Enlil: "What is this place anyway?"

Rosemary: "This has got to be the locker room used by BlueStar."

Enlil: "You mean we took a wrong turn? Why did we decide to hide in here in the first place?"

In an attempt to find another hiding spot, Rikki was trying to open a door next to him. It wasn't the exit, it was something else: a closet.

Enlil: "What are you trying to do?"

Rikki: "I'm trying to find a way out, but the door is stuck!"

Hearing this stirred Rosemary a little.

Enlil: "Do you need some help with tha-"

Rosemary: "(pushes forward) Let me try."

Once Rosemary got in front of the lock, she took one feather out of her hair, and inserted it into the keyhole, using it as a lockpick. For the observing Enlil and Rikki, this was indeed an odd moment.

Rikki: "What the…"

Enlil: "I didn't know you knew how to lockpick."

Rosemary: "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

Enlil: "Alright, but shouldn't we look elsewhere? It's not like we'll find a way out in there!"

Rosemary: "You didn't find this odd the slightest? When we first came here, the locker was low on security and the doors were unlocked."

Enlil: "Well, true, but…"

Rosemary: "But in here, we find a locked closet. Name one reason why the closet should be left under lock and key."

Enlil: "It kinda… makes sense…"

Rosemary made a few twits and twists and then… with a click, the door opened…

Rosemary: "Succes."

… suddenly! Something dropped out of it like an avalanche!

Rosemary: "Wha- Watch out!"

Rosemary managed to duck aside…

But Enlil wasn't that lucky. Whatever it was that fell out of the closet, it fell on Enlil, and knockedher down.

Enlil: "WAH!"

The chaos was minimum, but still, there was a red bruise in the middle of Enlil's forehead. The "item" that hit her was in size of a rolled in blanket. She got over it quite quickly…

Enlil: "Owie, that hurts…"

… but that's when the real scene occured:

You know that security guard from before? He just managed to break in with a strong bang of the door.

Security2: "Alright, that's it, show's over!"

And of course, Rikki started panicking the most.

Rikki: "NO! Wait a sec, we can explain everything!"

Enlil: "It's all a misunderstanding!"

Rosemary kept her cool. Not even in this kind of situation did she even flinch.

Security2: "You'll have plenty of explaining to do once we escort you to the officals."

And that's when the security guy noticed the thing that rolled out of the closet…

Imagine his surprise when the "thing"… stood up!

Security2: "(O.O) AHH! THAT'S…!"

* * *

Now, back to the duel, where Aiko just summoned the dreaded Number.

Sky: "So, that's the Number responsible for Aiko Hoshino's success… It doesn't really look that scary."

Number 35: Magical Blue Star: ATK: 1500/ R3

Sky: "It only has 1500 Attack points, my Zenmaister can take it."

Aiko: "You shouldn't judge a book by it's covers. I activate Magical Blue Star's monster effect!"

While she was explaining it, the spellcaster monster absorbed one of it's Overlay units through it's star-shaped scepter…

Aiko: "By consuming an Overlay Unit…"

… and it directed it at the monster standing next to it: Singstar Misty.

Aiko: "… a monster that has 1000 or less Attack points gains 500 new points!"

That said, a shower of twinkling sparkles rained over Misty, surrounding her is flashy effects, and ultimately recoloring her outfit in gold.

Singstar Misty: ATK: 1400

Aiko: "In addition, the monster that is blessed by Magical Blue Star can attack directly."

Sky: "What did you just say!"

Flint: "There's not enough Life to withstand 1400 worth of damage, if the attac connects we'll…"

While Sky and Flint were in a state of crisis, the spectators saw this as a great moment of triumph for their one and only idol.

"A spectacular move, BlueStar-sama!"

"Hurry up and attack that twerp!"

"We love your play, BluStar!"

Sky: "Not good… They really want us to loose!"

Aiko: "(waving at the crowd) Thank you all for the support! (laughs cutely) So now, shall we declare this the final turn?"

"YEEEEEEEEEES!"

Flint: "It's official, we're hosed."

Sky: "Not yet… I still have a card on the field, I can counter it!"

Aiko: "(offline) Hmp. You won't counter it."

Sky: "What?"

Aiko: "Let's face it, you can't. In this kind of situation, everything you do is wrong. Listen to them. They all worship me and me alone. I can toy with their emotions like they were candygums."

Sky: "(angry face) How can you be so cruel! This is no way to duel, sing or live! I can't believe I actually stood by-"

Aiko: "(online, acting dramatic) Ahhh, you're so mean, and I worked so hard to make it fun!"

Sky: "(O.O) Eh?"

"What are you doing to our idol?"

"You suck!"

"Get lost! Loose already!"

Sky: "I can't believe it…"

Flint: "Sky-sama, what do we do?"

Aiko: "Now, everyone, let me hear you cheer! Singstar Misty, direct attack!"

The now golden-dressed monster leaped up, and spread her arms and feet completely, thus summoning a golden star-like formation in front of her. This massive star shot forward a powerful golden beam of light, that was aimed at Sky…

Flint: "YEIKS! Here it comes!"

Sky: "Gh… _No matter what I do, I cannot satisfy the crowd… But_… I cannot loose like this! Trap open! **Thousand Bouncer**!"

Sky's card flipped, and formed a forcefield around Sky that intercepted the beam.

Aiko: "What?"

Sky: "When I take damage during this turn, I can turn the damage into 1000 instead!"

The forcefield filtrated the beam and a smaller amount of it bursted thru+ough and actually hit him, bouncing Sky backwards. Despite the pain, he sighed in relief.

Sky: LP: 100

Sky: "Phew, that was close…"

"Are you kidding me?"

Sky: "Heh?"

Another look at the crowd made it clear: the audience was still bearing red eyes and fangs towards him, in a high enough amount to make him shiver.

"Why don't you let BlueStar-sama win?"

"She did nothing to you! It's her concert!"

"You're trying to act better than her?"

"You're the biggest lowlife on the face of the Earth!"

Sky: "W-wait, you don't understand, she's…"

They all yelled at the same time:

"YOU SUCK! YOU SHOULD LOOSE! BOOOOOOOO!"

Not to mention, as they kept on booing, various random items were tossed in Sky's direction. His time, there was even rotten food among the projectiles, most notably tomatoes and carrots (don't ask me where it came from).

The scene was as good as catastrophic: no matter how the tables turned, Sky was the bad guy to all of them. He never wanted to be praised, but… this was just a brutal moment.

And to Aiko, it was the moment when she looked down on her opponent:

Aiko: "Now do you understand? I have the people on my side. No matter how tonight turns out, the support will always be mine."

Sky: "Are you hearing yourself? You're not supposed to look at your fans like some kind of army! They're-(a shoe hits his head) EEEH!... They're supposed to be your comrades, all of them!"

Aiko: "Why have comrades when you can have slaves? They are captors of their own heart, and these belong to me. The best part is, they don't even know it. That is… the power of an idol."

Sky: "You can't be serious… And I put so much thought and heart into your songs…"

Aiko: "Since the Battle phase is over, the monster affected by Magical Blue Star is destroyed."

With the final attack,all the colors of Misty faded, and changed from gold to dim grey… and then the singstar vanished, like time took it's toll.

Aiko: "It's your turn… Only, considering your situation, you might as well give up."

Sky didn't know what to do, where to look. He saw no friendly face in the audience, and his former great idol just kept smiling in a sinister manner, counting moments of his suffering.

Not even the field worked in his advantage: his Life points were at a mere 100, and Aiko had a full 4000 bar. Additionally, her monster was a Number, so it can't be destroyed by Zenmaister's attack.

There was only one silent whisper of hope in the arena, only Sky was unable to decipher it:

MysteryGirl: "That boy… He actually countered her? He sure has guts… This absolute fear… You better not loose against it."

As said, he never heard these words.

Sky: "What do I do… What on Earth do I do?"

Flint: "Sky-sama… I know this is difficult, but have to win this."

Sky: "Flint…"

Flint: "These people have been alluded. They think of you ill for the wrong reason. But please remember, there are people who really are counting on you. We must put things into our advantage as best as we can, you have to win for the sakes of Aiko."

Sky: "But… (looks at Aiko) How can I… How do I do it?"

Aiko found this hillarious, her smug smile never left down…

Until now.

All the sudden:

BLACKOUT!

Aiko: "Huh… What?"

Just like that, lights faded and turned off, be they searchlights, spotlights, anything with a lightbulb in it ceased to work, and darkness spread across the stadium. If it weren't for the neon sticks, D-Gazers and other similar promps, there would have been total darkness. Ot only that, but the D-gazer link to the stage was also cut from everyone except for the duelists.

"What is happening?"

"Is this part of the show?"

That wasn't all: moments later, the curtain of the stage fell down, shrouding the events occuring behind the stage to everyone.

"What was that? I cannot see BlueStar!"

They were not the only people who were confused: Sky was also bazzazled by this. The only lights available were within thestage itself, so the duelists could see the events occuring around them, not that this helped.

Sky: "(looks around) Heh? What… What just happened?"

And a third sudden event hapened: there was a minor explosion of smoke behind Sky.

And out of this smoke…

Enlil: "Sky-kun!"

Rikki: "Aniki!"

Sky: "Those are…"

… Sky saw his three companions emerge out: Enlil, Rikki and Rosemary. They were all smiling and waving at him (except for Rosemary, who did none of the above).

Sky: "Enlil? Guys? What are you doing here?"

All three stepped onte othe stage, closer to Sky, but not too close in order not to disturb the duel.

Enlil: "We were worried about you. Are you alright?"

Sky: "Not… exactly, and BlueStar, she…"

One look at Aiko told the whole story: she was furious!

Aiko: "More of them? This is going too far! (to the intelcom) Security! On the stage, quick!"

Sky: "How did you get here?"

Enlil: "We… found our way around."

Rikki: "And you'll never guess who we found."

A fourth person stepped into the stage…

Sky: "Well who did you…"

… and as soon as Sky looked at the fourth member, he made a slow and silent, but evident gasp!

The person was relatively short in heights, and had long blue hair tied into a pair of extremely long pigtails.

Aiko: "What? No way!"

And to break the drama, here's the case:

It was Aiko Hoshino!

No typo, no copy/paste error, the fourth person was Aiko herself! She looked and was dressed up exactly like the person Sky was dueling… with the exception of her lacking D-gazer.

Sky was… well… Goofed out!

Sky: "HEEEEEEEEH?"

Flint: "TWO BLUESTARS?"

Sky kept looking left, then right, then left, then right, then left-right, and kept continously switching between the directions, until he was convinced that he was indeed in the presence of a second Aiko!

Sky: "Heh? Heh? Eh? Ah? Ghe? Am? Ah? Eh? HWAAA? (rubs head) What the heck is going on here?"

From here on out, Aiko1 stands for the Aiko Sky was dueling, and Aiko2 for the newcommer.

Aiko1: "You… You're not supposed to be here!"

Aiko2: "I was supposed to ask that to you! What have you done?"

Sky: "Can someone fill me in, please?"

Rosemary: "The whole thing was a scam. All of it."

Sky: "Heh?"

Enlil: "Can you believe it? We ran into her in BluStar's locker room. She was locked up in her own closet!"

Sky: "WHAT?"

Rikki: "So we released her, and she haged the security away from us. (giggles, then shows a lage piece of paper) She even gave us all autographs!"

Sky: "(sweatdrops) How is that relevant?"

By this time, about a dozen security agents in tuxedos surrounded the stage, but awaited further orders before taking action.

"You called, BlueStar-sama?"

Aiko1: "I did! (points at Enlil&co) Cease them all!"

"Uhm, alright…"

Aiko2: "Stand down!"

"Eh? What… Who is that?"

Rikki: "The real BlueStar, baka!"

Aiko1: "He's lying! That's only my stunt double!"

Aiko2: "Popstars don't have stunt doubles, fool! I'm the real Aiko Hoshino!"

Aiko1: "No, I am!"

Sky: "Okay, this has become confusing… (looks at Aiko1) That's the Aiko that has the Number… (looks at Aiko2) But that's the one That helped Enlil and others... (scratches head) This is too much, how do we tell which one is which?"

Flint: "Hold on a second…"

Even in his Duel-disk mode, Flint was still capable of performing a scan in his POV. However, the scan on the newcommer Aiko proved to be the same as the one on the Aiko Sky was dueling. Their external appearance was identical up to the cheekbones, it's like one of them was a shadow to the other.

Flint: "All scans are identical to the previous session. It's definitely the same person as in that video!"

Sky: "And the other?"

After a few moments, Flint gave out a second diagnosis:

Flint: "They're all the same! I can't tell them appart!"

Sky: "Gosh, you're useless! Something's up here, and I wanna know what!"

Aiko1: "(sinister smile) Hmp, I have nothing to worry about. I am the real Aiko, and I can prove it!"

That's when she closed her eyes, and sang a non-instrumental set of lyrics:

Aiko1: "_*_Oooooh, My dreams are comming true… When stars are singing just for you…_*_"

The last syllables of each verse were of longer duration, and the entire chorus sounded a bit like a lullaby.

Sky: "That was the… beginning of 'Say no More'."

Confident in her evidence, Aiko1 shrugged and smiled.

Aiko1: "There you have it, only the real BlueStar could have delivered such aestetic performance."

But…

Aiko2: "_*_Ooooh…_*_"

Aiko1: "(stunned) Wh-what?"

Aiko2: "_*_My Dreams are comming true… When stars are singing just for you…_*_"

The other Aiko performed the exact same chorus with exaclty the same intonation, it felt like listening to a replay!

Aiko1: _"No way! How did she get her voice back?"_

Rikki: "She sang it equally well."

Rosemary: "They can try outsinging each other all night, they both look and sound the same."

Enlil: "Then how can we tell which one is the real one?"

The entire lot of them kept starring at the two Aikos, having a little "spot the difference" game in their heads. Sky was slowly getting a headache.

Aiko2: "I have an answer for you. Hey, BlueStar! Try and match this!"

That's when Aiko2 sang her own set of lyrics, a chorus different than the one before. This part was a bit more energetic and had a better beat, even though it was still non-instrumental.

Aiko2: "_*_A thousand dreams that are dancing in the sky, I'll catch only one and I never want to let it go…_*_"

Sang from her lips, the melody was fabulous, even without musical backup.

Sky: "That was the… Wait a sec, I know that!"

Aiko2: "(to Aiko1) Well, can you follow up?"

Aiko1: "(jerks) Hhh… Well, I…"

Sky: "(fingersnap) Wait, I got it… I think I heard a similar tune during an interview… But why can't I remember the rest?"

Aiko2: "There is no rest. It's the beginning of a new single I was working on, but due to lack of inspiration I never finished it."

That was the tide-turning moment: Aiko1 remained speechless, and as all eyes were looking at her, Sky spoke out the realization:

Sky: "(looks at Aiko2) So she's the…(sparkly face) Real BlueStar! (serious face) Wait a minute, if she's Aiko Hoshino, then… (looks at Aiko1) Who the heck is that?"

Tension grew more and more, and all the fake Aiko could do was gulp in silence.

Aiko1: "That's not true! I am the real Aiko here! I am!"

Aiko2: "Don't make things any worse for yourself! Don't you think you did enough already? Don't you… Nimono!"

Hearing that name made the fake Aiko gasp silently. (and from here on, that person Sky is dueling will be reffered to that way)

Flint: "Nimono?"

Aiko: "She used to be my manager."

Sky: "You mean… She's just an imposter?"

Aiko: "After she took the Number… that is what she bacame."

Flint: "Oooooh, I see, that clears things out. The Number never had any hypnotic powers to begin with. It only gave the imposter BlueStar's voice and appearance."

Enlil: "How did this even happen?"

Aiko… the real Aiko, that is, felt difficult to explain the following, as painful memories tend to hurt more when they are shared with others…

Aiko: "I am ashamed of this, but… That Number she is using… Was mine."

(flashback)

_About a month ago, at Aiko's trailer…_

_For some reason, despite Aiko's previous successes, her record sales have become scarce lately, and she had no further ideas for new songs._

_Right now, she was trying to create a new tune along with lyrics and somehow interpret it into a song. But truth be told, she did not make much progress:_

_Aiko: "My memory defies physics… No, that's not good… How about… Physics… denies my memories? No, that has no ring to it either."_

_There was a knock on the door. It scared her a little, but she got over it._

_Aiko: "Come in."_

_The door of her trailer opened up wide, and her manager Nimono walked in. (there's no point describing her since she appears enshadowed in the memory)_

_Aiko: "Nimono?"_

_Nimono: "We need to talk, Aiko. The budget for this month has been near to pathethic, and I'm not sure I'll be able to keep the vultures at bay for too long."_

_Aiko: "I know that, but…"_

_Nimono: "How many times do we have to go through this? The fans want new songs, new melodies. Why haven't you been able to come up with a new single lately?"_

_Aiko: "It's not that simple. I am working on new songs, but… I just, don't think I have any inspiration lately."_

_Nimono: "Depression is no reason to get sloppy. Just put on a few rhymes, twinkles, the usual stuff, and let the crowd feast on it."_

_Aiko: "I cannot do that. I want my songs to have a meaning, to come from the heart, just placing irrelevant words won't make anyone-"_

_Nimono: "Hearts don't pay bills, and they don't sign my checks. My clients will not be satisfied!"_

_Aiko: "I'm not in it for the money, how many times do I have to say it? I want to make people smile, it's so difficult to do that in this world."_

_Nimono: "If you were so creative on your words, we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with. (turns back) I'll come back tommorow. You better get your head out of the clouds by then. (closes the door behind her)"_

_It was indeed a depressive time. Aiko could only lean her head against the desk in front of her, using her own elbows as pillows. She was one bad news away from sinking into a deep, loud cry._

_Aiko: "What do I do? Why can't I compose anymore? What is missing?"_

_To cut all the details short, the trailer had an open window. And with the next gust of wind, something flew into the trailer through this window like a leaf._

_It fell gently right in front of Aiko's face, and she had to peek up in order to see what it was:_

_A card._

_Aiko: Huh? What is this?"_

_Out of curiousity, she picked the card up, hoping to find some kind of inspiration in it. But to her surprise, the card was completely blank._

_Aiko: "It's empty? Why?"_

_And that's when it occured:_

_**"You need inspiration?"**_

_Aiko: "(gasps; looks around) Who said that?"_

_**"Imagine it: words without limits, streams of hearts grasping by your own voice."**_

_Aiko: "I said who is there?"_

_The card in her hand started to glow, and for some reason, Aiko was unable to let it go. It was like she was paralyzed._

_**"Songs can move human hearts with unseen strings… And just as easily capture them. Use me. Let the Number take hold!"**_

_The card was slowly taking shape: she could see the rim of an Xyz monster being branded in slowly…_

_Aiko: "(scared) But…"_

_A spooky shadowy aura overtook her, and something dark flashed inside of her pupils._

_**"Yes, let me become one with you heart. Songs must be worshiped. Yours will become the greatest power of all!"**_

_She couldn't deny it, she was tempted. That voice in her head, it sounded so sweet and innocent… But the meaning of it's words terrified her._

_Aiko: "… That's…"_

_With a last spark of sense, she remembered the melody in her head, the one she was going to turn into a song… and then…_

_Aiko: "That's not how songs are supposed to be made!"_

… _she resisted the influence, and tossed the card out the window!_

_**"Noooooooo!"**_

_This experience terrified her greatly. She was gaping like a fish out of water, sweating and gazing into the floor._

_But this was just the beginning. As she threw the card out, it found it's way to another someone:_

_The already formed Number was carried by the wind, and fell in front of Nimono's feet. She saw this._

_Nimono: "What is this?"_

_As she picked the card up, the same gloomy aura surrounded her as well._

_However, other than Aiko, she did not resist it._

_Nimono: "Interesting."_

(end flashback)

Aiko: "When I woke up the next morning, I found out I lost my voice, and when I next saw Nimono… it was like I was looking myself in the mirror! She locked me up, and took my place, and… well, you know the rest."

Enlil: "You were only used? That's awful!"

Aiko: "I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. Even If by chance I did break free, what could I have acomplished in a state like that?"

Enlil: "Aiko…(to Nimono) How could you do that to her?"

Nimono(as Aiko): "Are you going to blame me for this? Go ahead, but know this, if it wasn't for me, there would never have been a BlueStar! I shaped a lousy girl with a merry voice and turned her into a star, and not once was I appreciated for it! After all I did for her…"

For now, Sky didn't say anything. He was waiting for his moment, but for now, he was just listening… and grasping his hand and forming a fist…

Aiko: "You did nothing to me! You never cared about me or my songs, all that was important to you was profit!"

Nimono: "Like you thought anything different! You were an idol, what you sang is what fed you. You never trully realized what you could do in your position, what potential an idol can hold!"

Aiko: "How is it good to misuse my own fans?"

Nimono: "(smirking) So what if they're being used? They had no idea they were captors of your voice. Given the word, they would have made you a queen, and you kept denying it!"

At that moment, a gloomy aura surrounded Nimono that was posing as Aiko. Even though it scared most of the people present there, it worked exactly the oposite on Nimono, whom it posessed.

Nimono: "You didn't deserve it to be an idol. An idol has the power over human heart, and this makes it's potential unlimited! That is what this Number has shown me, the power it gave me! You had your chance to weild it, and you blew it for the sake of your weak heart! I will not!"

Rosemary: "It's over now. More than enough people know the truth, you cannot hide yourself behind a mask anymore."

Nimono: "Is that what you think? WEAAHAHAHAHA! Numbers hold unlimited power, all at my disposal! I will simply use it's power to make you think otherwise, your thoughts and feelings will be what I tell you!"

At that time, Magical Blue Star lifted it's scepter, and it's tip started radiating.

It was up to something, and it was nothing good.

Rikki: "What is it doing?"

Space around it was starting to wrap and fold!

Nimono: "I will finish what I started! The entire world will be captive to my voice!"

As the monster was about to slam the scepter into the ground…

Enlil, Aiko and Rikki, and all of the security guards stepped back… (that's right, Rosemary did nothing)

CLANG!

Nimono: "What?"

The scepter never made contact to the ground. This is because the opposing monster halted it's advance: Wind-up Zenmaister stopped the scepter with it's knuckle!

Rikki: "Zenmaister saved us?"

Nimono: "What is this, you can still breathe? What's wrong, can't talk back to me?"

Once Zenmaister stepped aside to make Nimono look at Sky again… she saw a veeery odd scene of his.

Nimono: "Hm?"

This was his state:

He was grinding his teeth (out loud), popping many veins on his head, and holding a fist up, which was also popping veins!

Sky: "GrrrrrrRRRRRRRR!"

Nimono: "Eh? What the…"

Flint: "Oh boy…"

Sky: "Do you… Have any idea…"

That's when he opened his eyes. They were on fire!

Sky: "HOW TICKED OFF I AM AT THIS POINT?"

Enlil: "(o_o) Eh?"

Rikki: "Now he's telling us?"

Sky: "I'll put aside the fact that you made me look like a bad guy for no reason, but do you have any idea how dispicable you are! Even without a Number you are completely corrupt! Not only do you willingly twist the true meaning of an idol, but you also dare put on BlueStar's face in doing so!"

Flint: "Yep, she's hosed now."

Sky: "You think you're right just because you hold all this power? Songs are not supposed to be used in this manner! They are supposed to sound like what our hearts look like, bond people, not tear them apart!"

Enlil: "Sky-kun…"

Sky: "To act like this, it's… It's completely dishonorable!"

Rosemary: "(sweatdrops) You couldn't have founf a better word for it, Honey?"

Sky then turned to the real Aiko.

Sky: "Oi, Aiko!"

Aiko: "Y-yes?"

Sky: "I won't do this unless you want me to. Please allow me to deliver my own voice into this! I want to end this with honor… and hunt that Number!"

Aiko: "I… (nods) Do what you have to."

Sky: "Alright! (to Nimono) As long as I can stand, I can still fight! Take me down a hundred times, and I'll rise up a hundred times again! That's the way I live, and now I'll show it to you!"

Flint: "I'm ready to go, Sky-sama!"

Sky: "Alright! My spirit's rising! Sky-high! (draws) I draw! (looks at the card) Yes! I play the Spell card: **Xyz Inverse**! (plays it) This card can revert an Xyz summon, and by returning an Xyz monster back to the deck, I can summon all of it's Overlay units! So I release my bold Wind-up Zenmaister, to summon both my other monsters: Wind-up Magician, and Wind-up Juggler!"

Before their eyes, Zenmaister suddenly became transparent, then he vanished completely, and the two Overlay Units that used to rotate around him settled down, and sank into the ground, reforming into the two monsters that were now standing before Sky:

Juggler: "Zenmai! (ATK: 1700/ LV4)"

Magician: "Zenmai! (ATK: 600/ LV4)"

Rikki: "He reverted his own Xyz summon? Why?"

Sky: "Next up, I summon **Wind-up Ladybug**!"

The new monster that Sky summoned was exactly what it's name implies: it was a purple mechanical ladybug, with dark purple stars on it's wings, and a wind-up key stuck in it's back (in a hole in the middle of it's body that the wings overlapped with). It's structure was as good as semi-spherical, and upon arriving, it spun around a little before standing it's ground.

Ladybug: "(spins) Tento-tento-tento-tento- TENTO! (ATK: 1300/ LV3)"

Sky: "Ladybug's Wind-up effect activates! Wind-up Ladybug can select another Wind-up monster on my side of the field, and I pick Wind-up Magician, then alter it's strength and level! Attack points: plus 400. Level: minus 1!"

Ladybug's wind-up key began spinning, and as it did, so did the ladybug, forming an odd pirhouette around the magician, and changing it's stats.

Ladybug: "Tento-tento-tento-tento-tento-tento-tento…!"

Wind-up Magician: ATK: 1000/ LV4… LV3

Sky: "Then, with Magician's own effect, when a Wind-up monster's effect activates, he calls up another Wind-up from the deck: appear, **Wind-up Snail**!"

Magician's key also spun around, charging his staff with power, which the magician used to create a portal. Out of it, the all too well known catterpillar snail rolled out.

Snail: "Mai-mai! Zenmai! (ATK: 100/ LV2)"

Sky: "And at last… (picks a card) With it's own effect, I can Special summon **Half-Way Eater**!"

The last monster was not a Wind-up. It was the orange serpentine angler with needle-sharp teeth.

Eater: "Khhraaah!"

It slightered it's way towards Wind-up Juggler, and devoured 2 stars from it's level display, leaving only 2 left. Smultanously, it's own level changed as well.

Sky: "By reducing Juggler's level by half, Half-Way Eater can be special summoned, then takes over the level that was reduced!"

Wind-up Juggler: LV4… LV2

Half-Way Eater: LV1… LV2

You can count them up: there are 5 monsters on his side now.

Rikki: "Awesome! Aniki called 5 monsters at once!"

Rosemary: "That is one of many strengths of a Wind-up deck: they can swarm over the field quite fast."

Sky: "Here goes! Sky-high! I overlay the three level 2 monsters: Wind-up Juggler, Snail and Half-way Eater!"

All 3 monsters cried out as they became Overlay units, and opened up a spiraling portal beneath them!

Sky: "Bridge this space with the antispace, once again! Xyz summon! Shine brightly, and twist all other lights about!"

Out of the portal, shining Knighcorn's sealed form came out!

**59!**

Sky: "Appear, **Number 59: Shining Knighcorn!"**

The sealed form opened up, forming hooves, wings, then a head with a horn, until the mighty beast rose up, crying in power! ATK: 1800/ R2

The entire group held their breaths in awe to this new monster. Touched most of them was Aiko herself.

Aiko: "Knighcorn… such beautiful light… Let me spread my wings like an alicorn, that's it!"

* * *

The shine of Knighcorn's arrival was so powerful it's shade was visible beyond the curtain of the stage, so even the audience could catch a glimpse of the summon at this point.

"What is that?"

"Is the duel still going on?"

"Hurry up, fix the lights so we can see!"

But the one to whom the flash caught the most attention… was the pretty girl in the 62nd row.

MysteryGirl: "That monster is… No way!"

* * *

So, Shining Knighcorn observed it's opponent, the seducing Number 35. But, Sky still had 2 monsters left:

Sky: "I'm not done yet! I'm going all out on you! I overlay the level 3 Wind-up Magician and Ladybug!"

Again, the monsters became Overlay units, and spiraled up…

Sky: "Bridge this space with the antispace! Xyz summon!"

… and opened up another spiraling portal. Out of this portal, another sealed creature emerged.

Sky: "Roar in the night, and make the world awe!"

**41!**

Sky: "Appear, **Number 41**: Roaring Star Beast King- **Galileon**!"

The sealed form opened up, formed the tail, the paws, the shoulder pads, and finally the head and mane of a second majestic beast: this time it was a dark lion-like monster with a star on it's forehead. It's roar was so immense that even the security guards had to step back. ATK: 1900/ R3

But the one that felt the greatest impact was the Aiko imposter, Nimono. After all, there was not one, but 2 powerful beasts that were confronting her!

Nimono: "T-t-two Numbers! Where did he get those?"

Sky: "I'll give you a show you'll never forget! Galileon's monster effect activates! By consuming an Overlay unit, your monster's Attack points are simply cut in half! Star-howl Crusher!"

Galileo absorbed the Overlay unit through the star on it's forehead, then released such an intense and powerful roar that, when it met with Magical Blue Star, it completely knocked her off her feet and even broke her scepter!

Number 35: "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Number 35: Magical Blue Star: ATK: 1500… 750

Number 59: shining Knighcorn: ATK: 1800… 2100

Nimono: "No… stop it!"

Sky: "Tke her out! Go, Shining Knighcorn, attack Number 35!"

Knighcorn spread it's wings, and pointed it's horn towards the enemy monster…

Sky: "And I'll use it's ability as well: by consuming 2 Overlay units, your monster looses another 1000 Attack points, whereas Shining Knighcorn receives 300 points plus! Power Breakdown!"

… then he consumed 2 units, and discharged energy though it's wings towards the fallen Number…

Number 35: Magical Blue Star: ATK: 0

Nimono: "No! If the Number gets destroyed, my voice will…"

Sky: "Take her out! Javelin Horn!"

… and finally, the knighcorn dove down and impaled the enemy monster with the shone up horn! After it was done screaming, the enemy monster exploded, pushing Nimono back as well.

Nimono: LP: 1900

When she spoke, it sounded rough and coughing. Her voice changed drastically, just like during her performance when there were missed notes.

Nimono: "No, what have you- (notices)… (rubs throat) My voice! What happened to my voice?"

Flint: "One more time!"

Sky: "Okay! Galileon, direct attack!"

The mighty dark lion pounced at Nimono, and as she barely managed to catch glimpse of her attacker… Galileon slammed her with his paw!

Nimono: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

She fell down, in defeat.

Nimono: LP: 0

WINNER: Sky!

But Sky wasn't done yet.

Aiko: "He did it!"

Rosemary: "Wait, it's not over yet."

Sky: "Ready, Flint? Deploy: Hook Linker!"

In his hand, Flint transformed, ultimately becomming the crossbow-shaped weapon he was famous for.

In his D-Gazer, Sky saw 2 wavelengths interfeering with Knighcorn as the background.

Sky: "Establish link with Knighcorn…"

That's when both wavelenghts overlapped, and flashed.

Sky: "And fire!"

A powerful beam was shot from Flint all the way to Knighcorn's horn, and he redirected it towards Nimono.

The beam covered her body in a searchlight-like veil…

Nimono: "AAAAAAAHHHHHH…!"

… and extracted the evil essence out of her body, bit by bit, until the entire shadow of the Number was torn out, screaming in agony. Once this shadow reached Knighcorn's horn, it was encased in a sphere, and shot towards Flint, whose mechanical grip grabbed and slowly crushed the Number down, decoding it's essence.

Flint: "(blinging) BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE… Captured!"

Finally, the card slid out of his mouth, and Sky took it for examination.

All traces of evil auras were gone from the card Sky was holding. It was perfectly purified, and Sky smiled.

Sky: "Numbers Hunt: concluded!"

That's when the AR space slowly dispersed into pixels. One element at the time, the entire holovision was slowly fading, first Knighcorn, then Galileon, then most of the stage's special effects, and finally (get this) Nimono's cover.

With the AR space gone, her disguise shattered into pixels, revealing her true form… unfortunately.

I'll make this as short and clear as possible, no details are needed here:

She looked like a dude in Aiko cosplay! (especially her chin)

Sky: "(O.O) GYAAAAAH!"

Enlil&Rikki: "(O.O) AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Flint: "(X_X) WHAT IS THAT THING?"

Nimono: "(looks at herself) Hoh? (gets up) NOOOOOOOOOOOO! No one is suppesed to see me like this! Noooooooooo!"

Crying out loud, Nimono quickly ran off and left the stage, and the fewguards in her way were so shocked by her appearance they didn't bother stopping her. In fact, they got out of her way.

It was an odd moment, and Sky and the others remained petrified for a few moments.

Flint: "…. Sky-sama?"

Sky: "… Yeah?"

Flint: "…. Shouldn't we go after her or something?"

Sky: "… Nah, I think she's been through enough trouble already."

That said, Sky noticed a familiar item lying on the ground, on the spot where Nimono used to stand: it was a microphone. He picked it up.

Sky: "She left this behind."

Sky didn't notice this until he turned around: Aiko approached him, but she didn't say anything, even though she knew words of graditude are in order. She almost choked when she tried to speak…

Sky: "I think this belongs to you."

He handed her over the microphone, and she reluctantly took it.

Aiko: "Uhm… Sky, was it? I heard a lot about you from your friends, and… (bows) I'm trully sorry about what happened!"

Sky: "No, it's fine, really. At least we caught the culprit."

Aiko: "And…"

Sky: "Hm, what is it?"

Aiko: "I would like you to know that…"

By saying this, she looked sideways, smiled and blushed.

Aiko: "I think it was really cool… what you said about my songs. It's always nice to meet a devoted fan. So… Thank you very much."

Enlil: "(freaked) _EHHH! Is she trying to flirt with him?"_

Sky: "Uhm… (blushes) You're welcome. I'm just sorry we couldn't stop the concert from becoming a disaster. Geez, a lot of people will be pretty disappointed. How are we supposed to explain all this to them?"

Flint: "Well, we came, we saw, we won, we failed to satisfy the audience."

Aiko: "Actually… There might be something that can be done about it. But… I'd like your permission first."

Sky: "What? Why mine?"

Aiko: "Because… I think I realized why my inspiration was lacking."

* * *

Things were getting quite impatient in the audience. Slowly but surely, people became bored of using their own neon sticks as the only light-source as no real event was occuring.

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Yeah, I wanna see BlueStar-sama again!"

Finally, a few seconds later, lights finally returned, and the curtain was lifted off the stage. The crowd was cheering, and all lights were pointing at the only person left on the stage.

It was Aiko.

She stepped up, and smiled, then held her mike up:

Aiko: "I'm sorry you had to wait, everyone! Turns out we had a little technical difficulty. I am glad to see you all supporting me, but… please listen to what I have to say."

The cheers died. Everyone became quiet, confused, and not sure what to expect. Aiko continued.

Aiko: "As you know, a duel occured on this stage recently. Well, it is over now."

They must have thought the best…

Aiko: "And I lost…"

… but then they all gasped at the same time, some of them were even willing to look around for Sky so they can beat him up. This changed after Aiko's speech.

Aiko: "But it's alright. The other person was an amazing duelist… And it was fun participating. I know you all meant well, and… I am happy, to see you all cheering me on. There is nothing wrong with that. But the truth is, it is never everything about me. What I wanted you to like, if not myself, was my message. Celebrities with fans behind their back could hold immense power, in which case they would use the hearts of those that are wilingly giving it. Lately, I believe I have misused that power, and I am sorry for that. What I really wished for…"

At this point, she even shed a tear. She had to break her own sentence in order to wipe it off.

Aiko: "… What I really wished for was for all of you to be happy. Songs hold an immense potential to bond and move people. And a good friend told me that they were supposed to sound like what our hearts look like. To bond people, make them feel strong. I believe… I might have failed to acheive this goal. I never wanted for people to hurt each other just because their beliefs are different. I was so focused on my own problems that I have completely forgotten about that."

In the silence, no one noticed Sky and the others that managed to sneak away, and observe the whole speech from a safe spot, near an exit.

Aiko took a deep breath, and smiled to the audience.

Aiko: "But no more. I want everyone to be happy, and I will acheive this goal, if it takes a thousand years to do so. And that's why… I have found the strength to show you something. The new power from my heart. A new song that the word must hear. A song that was inspired… by nothing more than the human spirit."

Upon hearing this, the crowd started to make odd noises: some "ooohs" and "aaahs" and many other vocalized terms of expectation.

Aiko took another deep breath:

Aiko: "Here comes… 'Sky High Dream'!"

Lights turned dim, and only her spotlights remained. She was in a starting pose, her eyes closed, her head gently hung, and her arms put down.

First there was an instrumental solo, a series of electrical sounds that brought up memories of cool winds and gentle streams…

And the drums that followed served as starters of Aiko's performance. She instantly took on the microphone and sang out her rephrain:

Aiko: _"*A thousand dreams that are dancing in the sky, *_

_*I'll catch only one and I never want to let it go*"_

This simple set of words was followed by an instrumental introduction into the simpler and easier first chorus.

Other than the usual merry tone of her songs, this one was a bit different: instead of joy, it evoked power! (comparison wise: similar to "Ao-Iconoclast"by Kotoko)

Aiko:_ "*Night has begun, *  
*But I can't sleep. *  
*My mind gets lost in the blinking sky*"_

This portion was strong, but silent compared to what followed. The special effects in everyone's D-Gezers created an illsion of a humble blizzard, with snowflakes falling over the stadium.

The following portion was sang slowly, with an intonation on every syllable:

Aiko:_ "*Physics denies*  
*My memories, *  
*Because my dream*  
*Cannot come true. *"_

Whereas this part was faster, more lively, and even made Aiko start dancing on stage.

Aiko:_ *"I won't believe that"*  
*Is what I said to myself*  
*"My only strangth is in the sky"*  
*And I believe*  
*In my SKY-HIGH DREAM! *"_

And finally, the rephrain, and at this point, all snowflakes turned into small vibrating stars, and the stadium burted up in a thousand colors, like a rainbow-colored pool!

Aiko: _"*The sky cannot come to me*  
*So I'll bounce back up a thousand fold! *  
*Let me spread my wings*  
*Like an ALICORN! *  
*Dreams won't ESCAPE! *"_

And the same mood was transfered into the 2nd part of the rephrain:

Aiko:_ "*In the day or the night I will find my tune: *  
*It's beating inside my chest! *  
*That's my only SKY*  
*Of a LIONHEART! *  
*Show me THE WAY! *"_

And finally, the closure, at which point she stood still, and sang it in a high tone:

Aiko: _"*It is my SKY-HIGH DREAM! *"_

The instrumental solo laid a finishing touch, increasing intensity, then stopping all of the sudden, letting the final tune echo through the entire stadium.

All that was left for her to do is wait for the audience to reply and let her know what they think.

Everyone was silent. This was a tune they never expected from BlueStar…

She was starting to get worried. But then…

She heard a first clap.

And this one was followed by more, and in a matter of seconds, the entire audience was applauding, cheering, laughing!

"That was beautiful!"

"Sing it again! Encore!"

"We love you, BlueStar! We want you to sing forever!"

She smiled, and even shed a tear as she waved and then bowed to the spectator.

She was not the only one to sigh in relief. Somewhere inside the stadium, a certain girl smiled as well:

MysteryGirl: "I didn't expact this to happen."

But to make it spookier, she looked away from the stage, and over to the spot where Sky and his friends were standing.

MysteryGirl: "A strong will filled with potential… You better keep it safe."

With that said, she silently turned around, and left the concert like a phantom.

Meanwhile:

Sky: "That was a nice song in the end."

Enlil: "Sky-kun…"

Sky: "Hm?"

Enlil: "Did Blue… I mean, Aiko-san, tell anything to you? Something… before the song?"

Sky: "(blink-blink) I gues… She wished me goodluck or something. Why is anything wrong?"

Enlil: "No, nothing's wrong! Why would you say that?"

Rosemary cut in:

Rosemary: "We can save it for later. Wouldn't you rather listen to the rest of the concert?"

Sky nodded, and turned towards the stage without another word.

Unbeknowns to them, as Aiko performed, she looked in their direction (most notably Sky's), and she winked.

(SNAPSHOT!)

Flint caught a nice picture: in the slightly darker edges of the pic, he captured the shades of Sky, Enlil, Rosemary and Rikki. In the middle, that was extremely bright, the picture was showing Aiko's on stage performance.

_Numbers Hunt Status Report:_

_Number 35 successfully captured;_

_Aiko "BlueStar" Hoshino's career prospered after the hunt;_

_Nimono's current status unknown;_

* * *

Monday morning…

Sky and Enlil were on their way to school when…

Sky: "(yawn) I sure am glad everything worked out in the end."

Enlil: "Can you believe it? Aiko started out a career as a duelist after the show. She said it helps her improove her inspiration."

Sky: "I'm not really surprised. Duels have worked miracles in the past."

Flint: "It's only a good thing you didn't pass out after the performance. It's not every day that someone gets a song dedicated to himself, Sky-sama."

Enlil: "But wasn't there something she was going to tell us, after the concert?"

Sky: "That's a good thing, I guess, I won't brag about it too much. (thinks) But… I wonder what it was Aiko was going to tell me? We left in a hurry, and I didn't catch her cue."

… all of the sudden…

"There he is!"

"Get'iiiim!"

Sky: "Eh?"

Without much exaggeration, a whole stampede of male students ran towards them. The halted a few meters away from them, surrounding them like a corps of soldiers. One of these students came a few inches close to Sky's face, freaking him out.

"Sky Galen!"

Sky: "(O.O) Ehm… Yes?"

"What happened between you and BlueStar behind the stage? Out with it!"

Sky: "What?"

Others soon joined in:

"You almost made BluStar cry, and she forgave you!"

"I wish I had such a deep relationship with her!"

"Now this! I can't help it but being jealous of you, you lucky freak!"

Sky: "AH?"

"I hate your guts! I want that too!"

Sky: "What on earth…?"

There were some more similar jibberish, none of which Sky or Enlil took notice because the students were too busy trying tosquish them in a crowd. Sky and Enlil managed to pop out of the crowd, then run towards their classrooms.

Sky: "What the heck is wrong with these people?"

Enlil: "Some more fans maybe?"

And by the time they reached Sky's classroom, there was even more students looking his way. This time, most of them were girls. They didn't look happy.

Sky: "Now what?"

Again, they all approached him on an ich of distance from his face.

"How do you explain this?"

"What did you do to BlueStar to have impressed her this much?"

"I don't get it, he's not even proper boyfriend material."

Sky: "What the heck are you all talking about? Just let… Me… Through!"

Sky was having problems breaking through the crowd, and when he was finally out, he came out with a pop.

Sky: "I'm present!"

The teacher in the room, professor Sagawa, also looked at him with a stern glare.

Sagawa: "Sky, you're here. Well, care to explain?"

Sky: "Heh?"

Sagawa: "Usually I tolerate quite a few things, especially when they're about dueling, but there has got to be limits, young man."

Sky: "You too? What are you talking ab-"

And then he saw it.

Sky: "Heh? (O.O) BAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

This was the reason for the whole commotion:

There was no desk on Sky's usual spot. Or a seat.

Instead, there was this:

A HUGE cake, easily large enough to live in!

Additionally, it was surrounded by an even larger arch of flowers!

There were also baloons, and tulips, and corsages… But most importantly, there was a picture engraved into the cake, made of eadable colors and sprayed with chocolate sprinkles, and most importantly, inside a heart-shaped rim.

The picture was that of a winking Aiko, and it had a message on it in bold:

_"I'll keep singing with your image in my heart! (kiss)"_

Sky: "What the…?"

Flint: "This has got to be the largest greeting card in history! Not counting the hundred fountains left by Napoleon."

Even the students were spreading rumors:

"Aiko sent this to him?"

"Is he her boyfriend?"

"No, can't be, someone like that doesn't have a shot at her."

"So perverted. You think he made it himself?"

Sky: "hey, I can still hear you!"

Even worse, Enlil peeked inside of the classroom.

Enlil: "What's wrong? (notices) AAAAAAHHH! WHAT IS THAT!?"

Sky: "Enlil? What are you doing here?"

Enlil: "(shiveringly pointing at the cake) Wh… Wha… Where did that come from?"

Flint: "Aiko-chan sent it. Isn't it nice?"

Sky: "(blushing) Shut up! It could have arrived for anyone!"

Flint: "But that's your name on it."

Sky: "So what? I never wanted this kind of attention!"

All along, Enlil was observing the thing, still and motionless, as good as petrified.

Flint: "Looks like she developed a soft spot for you, Sky-sama."

Sky: "That's even worse! I have enough problems with Rosemary on my neck!"

Flint: "What? Wasn't it supposed to be a good thing that a celebrity likes you?"

Sky: "No it's not! Keira-chan is the one I like, this causes even more complications!"

Flint: "I don't understand…"

Sagawa: "Well, is the cake going to be gone or what?"

Sky: "In a minute, just give me time."

Flint: "You mean to eat this whole thing by yourself?"

Sky: "I never said I was gonna eat it!"

"So he got this gift, and now he won't even appreciate it?"

"That's really cold of him."

"Really cold!"

Sky: "GAAAAH! Why is this happening to me?"

* * *

Okay, let's put that aside that goofy moment of that scene in the school, and focus on slightly more important manners.

For instance, in a dark room, somewhere in the world…

A really old person was sitting in a wheelchair. He had a classic gradpa attire, with a long beard with a matching mustage, and folded dark skin, but other than this, it's appearance remains obscure.

The only source of light in the room was the screen he was watching. It was a rerun of Aiko's Saturday night concert…

And the current scene there was her duel with Sky.

He mumbled something:

?.?.?: "So, that boy is… The Numbers Hunter."

What occured later is lost among the sources…

* * *

(BONUS!)

Flint&Enlil: "Time for our **Numbers Math Trivia**!"

Enlil: "Today, we'll be finding out the meaning of the Number in…"

(Magical Blue Star's card appears)

Enlil: "Number 35: Magical Blue Star! An opera star among Numbers, with the garments to match!"

Flint: "Let's see what the Number 35 stands for!"

**Number 35: Magical Blue Star **( Xyz/ WATER/ rank 3/ Spellcaster-type/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300)- 3 level 3 monsters

- Once per turn, you can target 1 monster you control whose ATK is 1000 or less: detach 1 yz material from this card; targeted monster gains 500 ATK and it can attack your opponent directly; during the End phase, destroy the target.

Enlil: "The first clue is simple: Magical Blue Star is decorated with 3 stars, all of which have 5 tips. That makes i 5!"

Flint: "And 3 times 5 equals 15, which might match the Number's strength."

**3** x **5** = 15(00)

Enlil: "And finally, with her ability, she can make a monster stronger by 500 points, and given the number of Overlay units, she can perform this exactly 3 times."

**3** x **5**(00)

Enlil: "Boy, this took forever."

Flint: "Tell me about it. You never calculate the author's factor. What was it this time? Exams? TV distractions? A new pet?"

Enlil: "I'm not sure we're allowed to talk about it here. But still, thank you for allowing me to tell the Math Trivia corner. (winks) Now, on with Number Wars!"

Flint: "Wait, that's not your trademark pose!"

* * *

/ending song: "Treasure!" by Emiri Kato ("Ben-to", 2011)/

(instrumental opening: a dandylion is swinging sith the breeze on a green meadow; Enlil picks it up, observing it, blushing… she is about to blow the seed away, but a strong gust of wind beats her to it;)

(one of the seeds, carried by the wind, ends up flying around the town of Sourand…)

_**Kirameku yakei toka  
Zeitaku DINNER toka  
**_(… bypassing the figures of Rikki, Rosemary, a black-haired guy…)_**  
**__**Sonna mono nanka ni kyoumi wa nai**_

(… until it ultimately lands on Sky's shoulder)_**  
H**__**arapeko yuuhizaka  
**_(he picks it up, wondering…)_**  
I**__**tsumo no ano basho e  
**_(then smiles and blows it into the wind, and it is once again carried away…)_**  
H**__**orane hajimari no nioi kanjita**_(it reached Keira, and is floating in front of her face)_**  
M**__**ezasu mono ga soko ni  
**_(… but it suddenly vanishes before touching her face; Keira sadly observes it as a shadow of a monster appears behind her)_**  
A**__**rukagiri tachimukau  
**_(Wind-up Zenmaister's summoning)_**  
**__**Tada no FAIR LADY  
**_(Then the arrival of Shining Knighcorn and Galileon)_**  
Nanka janai  
**_(they turn to cards, and Sky catches them…)_**  
**__**Miseteageru wa**_(Sky is running in a rush next to a wall made entirely of huge Xyz monster cards, all Numbers, flipping up, and down as he keeps on running, like a tunnel of shifting mirrors…)_**  
**__**Ima kakedashite  
Kono chi o kette**__**  
**__**Te o nobase yo sakebe  
WE ARE NOT DOGS!**__**  
**__**Keshite dakyou wa yurusarenai  
Aite ga daredemo onaji yo**_(… Enlil joins him in the run, also like she's running away…)_**  
Z**__**enshinzenrei  
Butsukariatte  
**_(…then Flint drives next to them, in the same kind of rush…)_**  
**__**Kizuna ga fukamaru no  
WE ARE THE BRAVE!  
**_(… then Rikki, then Rosemary, and soon after that the black haired-guy, all panickingly fleeing from something unseen, except for Rosemary who is stern)_**  
**__**Sore koso ookami no PRIDE**__**  
**__**Nerae HELL-BENT ON WINNING!  
**_(this last part is sung by Terry-chan)  
_**Terry: "**__**Tsukame TREASURE OF MY LIFE!"**_

(last scene: Sky and the cast greeting the audience… Flint jums up front and takes up the entire screen)

* * *

(Next time…)

Flint: "Before time began, there was the Number Cube, a powerful artifact capable of turning any card into a Number. But the evil Deciphertrons want the power of the Cube for themselves, so Optimus Sky, and his loyal Autoflints, must defend the Earth from the evil Enliltron before they can…"

Sky: "WAIT A SEC! That's the plot from the Transformers movie!"

Enlil: "And why do I get to be the bad guy?"

Flint: "It's not my fault, someone rearanged the scripts!"

Sky: "Give me that mike!"

_(Okay, this is getting ridiculous… Alright, here's the episode preview:_

_"Story tells us about a battle in which the famous kinf Leonidas defeated an army of Persoans at the Battle of Thermophilae. Now one man will try to revive this power... or at least attempt to. But, when a certain Number ccomes along, things are just about to get worse. How will Sky handle the one and only man who is hopelessly convinced to be the hero-king's next descendant?")_

Sky: "Next time, on Number Wars: 'Super-Strong Showdown: This is Pakka!'"

Enlil: "The black-haired guy makes an appearance the next time?"

Flint: "Finally, I was getting sick of him being unnamed in the opening songs."

* * *

Card intel:

**Singstar Misty** (WATER/ level 3/ Fairy-type/ ATK: 900/ DEF: 1300)- If this card attacks or is attacked by a monster whose ATK is 1800 or higher: this card is not destroyed by that battle.

**Starpalooza** (Spell, Equip)- During your next Standby phase: Special summon 1 monster from your hand whose level is equal to the equiped monster's level. You can only use this effect once while this card is face-up on the field. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: destroy the equiped monster.

**Magical Idol (**WATER/ level 3/ Fairy-type/ ATK: 1300/ DEF: 300)- Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard: all level 3 or lower monsters you control gain 300 ATK.

**Sky Blue** (WATER/ level 3/ Fairy-type/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 100)- During your Standby phase, if this card is in your Graveyard after being sent there by either battle or card effect: you can Special summon this card from your Graveyard; if this card is Special summoned by this effect: this card's ATK becomes 1000. Each player can use the effect of "Sky Blue" once during the duel.

**Starblossom Seed** (LIGHT/ level 3/ Plant-type/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 800)- When this card is Normal summoned, you can either increase or decrease this card's level by 1. This card cannot be used as Synchro material.

**Number 35: Magical Blue Star **( Xyz/ WATER/ rank 3/ Spellcaster-type/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300)- 3 level 3 monsters  
- Once per turn, you can target 1 monster you control whose ATK is 1000 or less: detach 1 yz material from this card; targeted monster gains 500 ATK and it can attack your opponent directly; during the End phase, destroy the target.

+ Anime effect: This card can only be destroyed by battle with another "Number".

**Xyz Inverse** (Spell, Quick-play)- Target 1 Xyz monster you control: return the target to the Extra deck; if the returned card had Xyz material monsters attached to it: you can Special summon them to your side of the field from the Graveyard.

**Wind-Up Ladybug** (EARTH/ level 3/ Insect-type/ ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1000)- Once, during your Main phase while this card is face-up on the field: you can select 1 "Wind-Up" monster you control; until the End phase, it gains 400 ATK and it's level is decreased by 1.


	6. Superstrong Showdown: This is Pakka!

What people imagine often becomes their stage. This one, for example, imagined an entire gallery of exhibits for his great stand-up performance on the scene, and his introduction:

The entire fantasy resembled a gallery of multiple pieces of art, vases, paintings, sculptures, even weapons, reminiscent of ancient Greece, China, Japan, Mesopotamia…

"Throughout history, mankind has met and recorded many heroes. Many super-strong individuals with the potential to crush armies and twart monsters: Hercules! Achilles! Alexander! Nobunaga! Arthur! Drake!"

… even some including posters of modern interpretations of the mentioned heroes, action figures and other similar merchendise.

However, among all these stuff, the gallery's red carpet was leading the observer down a long hall, and to one specific spot, that was pointed at with many more spotlights: it wasn't just a simple exhibit, it was an entire stage, housing a single, collosal statue…

"But, no matter where you look, only one hero has been standing out more than anyone else. The heroic king that lived, fought and died valiantly, single handedly slaying an army of millions!... with the aid of about 299 volunteers, but still. Ahehem, this one man was none other than…"

… And then all the spotlights lit up simultaneously, revealing the statue's appearance: it was a giant marble statue of a man in Spartan garments, this including a cape and a trademark Spartan helmet, holding a huge shield in one arm while wielding a massive lance in the other. The statue was entirely made of smooth, white marble, except for the cape, which was an actual piece of large red cloth flattering in the wind (caused by nearby fans).

"… Leonidas I, king of Sparta, the invincible warlord of valor! He lead the battle of Thermophylae, vanquishing millions of enemy soldiers, twarting men and beasts alike, and liberated the world of tyranny in one of the most glorious battles in recorded history! There was no one second to his super-strong devotion, and super-strong power!"

And as one might observe the massive statue of Leonidas, one might also look down, at it's feet, and noticing a tiny human figure blurred by it's shadow. That was the man to whom the imagination belongs.

"His story became a legend, his name a code! But there are no more super-strong heroes like this in this world. No, the world is calling, begging for a new hero! A new super-strong individual to super-strong shake the Earth and acomplish deeds that are beyond normal human measures! Dueling provides an ideal way of displaying awesome power, so this individual will arrive in form of a super-strong duelist! Today, we greet this hero!"

And the spotlights lit him up. He thumbed up, and grinned.

The guy was in fact a young man, rougly in his late teens, wearing a classic unbuttoned school uniform, revealing a black shirt with a white lion-like motif beneath it. His face was a mark to remember: regardless of his slightly tanner skin and almost penetrating purple-eyed gaze, his most evident feature was his hairstyle. It was mainly black, but consisted out of 2 layers: a small front one, forming a tri-fork backspike formation right above his forehead, and the other layer was the entire rest of his hair, which split in two upwards-bent collectives, almost like a pair of short horns.

"And that's me! Pakka Katsuyo! Modern day's hero-king's legacy keeper's, super-strong hero duelist! (strikes a pose)"

Firework bursted in the background and heroic music was playing while he was pointing into the sky, standing at the edge of a cliff that was being splashed by waves of water…

And now, back to reality:

While Pakka was imagining his own hero-dedicated gallery and him in the center of attention (yes, he spoke every above line out loud), the real life situation was taking place in the middle of a duel. It was taking place somewhere within the Sourand High School complex, around the planes and fountains that formed a plaza of their own. He was currently dueling a young duelist with a Six Samurai logo on his shirt, and with a short-cut black haircut. The only difference between the fantasy Pakka mentioned above and the real-life Pakka was the fact that he wore a black and yellow-rimmed D-Gazer with a green lightning-bolt shaped lens over his right eye, and also had an active Duel Disk on his right arm.

This was the situation:

His opponent's, Buckley's side: it was showing a strong frontal assault squad of what appeared to be futurely armed warriors resembling ancient samurai: one black with a katana, one green with an even longer sword, and one black armed with a spear that was connected to his armor with a cable of sorts. He also seemed to have a face-down card, and a face-up Spell called **Six Samurai United**.

Buckley: LP: 4000

**Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan**: ATK: 1800/ LV4

**Legendary Six Samurai – Enishi**: ATK: 1700/ LV4

**The Six Samurai – Yariza**: ATK: 1000/ LV3

And on Pakka's side: absolutely nothing.

Pakka: LP: 300

Still, this didn't seem to concern Pakka at all.

Pakka: "The odds play against me, the tides of war are turning to crush me, and everything seems lost. But, if you think this is a time for me to become hysterical, you're badly mistaken! It is in times such as these that the super-strong hero makes his super-strong counterstrike, and the tides turn around! Like the amazing Leonidas himself, I shall acheive my super-strong victory this turn. Here I come! (draws) It's my super-strong turn! Draaaaaaaaaaaawwwwww-"

_**27 seconds later…  
**_

Buckley: "Take him down, **Shadow of the Six Samurai – Shien**! Direct attack!"

A new monster was now on Buckley's side: a larger figure in a violet and red robes and a crimson mask, wielding a powerful katana enpowered by spiritual energy. ATK: 2500/ R4

The Samurai Master unsheated his sword, and struck with such force that the air itself turned into a blade, and then impaled Pakka who was not only struck backwards, but also fell on his chin as he landed down...

Pakka: "WHYYYYYYYY?"

Pakka: LP: 0

WINNER: Buckley

With this move, Pakka's entire deck scattered, and the AR vision dissolved into pixels and datastreams. All the warriors on Buckley's side of the field vanished as well, and Buckley took his D-Gazer off.

Pakka's pose was quite amusing at this point: his face was struck into the ground, and the part of his body on the tallest point was his tushie.

Buckley: "That was a nice speech that you held. Too bad you couldn't live up for your name, 'oh almighty descendant of Leonidas'. (laughs)"

Pakka immediatelly stood up (not completely, he moved from lying down to sitting down), and frustratingly kept pulling his own hair and/or chewing on his own vest.

Pakka: "I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! Why couldn't I perform my Superstrong Draw that I'm so famous for?"

Buckley: "(-_-) You never performed that kind of draw. Your deck is simply misbalanced."

Pakka: "(stands up) Shut up! Like you know!"

For some reason, Pakka felt like taking his frustration towards the sky above rather than his opponent. He was apparently ticked, and formed a fist that in turn popped a small vein on it.

Pakka: "I must be missing something. The blood of a Superstrong hero runs in my veins, but I can't seem to be able to activate it!"

Buckley: "(sweatdrops) Did it ever occur to you that you don't really have anything like this 'superstrong blood'?"

Pakka: "(thinks) Hmmmmmmmmm…. No, that can't be it."

Buckley: "(hangs head) Still a baka, as always…"

Pakka: "Of course, my name is Pakka! Make sure you remember that!"

Buckley: "That's not what I said at all."

Pakka: "I must be missing something, there has got to be a reason why my Superstrong moves keep on failing!"

There is a small portion of the conversation we will skip in order not to spend too much time on the intro. Rest asured, whatever occured here did not satisfy Pakka's search for the answer.

So Pakka spent the rest of the conversation staring into the sky with his fist up, trying to find the (obvious) answer to this extremely difficult riddle.

Pakka: "The answer to this secret has to be somewhere out there, and I'll discover it if it takes a hundred years!"

Buckley: "You might not be around here in a hundred years."

You might recognize Pakka's pose from what he said next (it actually looked like one of those troll-faces on the net):

Pakka: "Challenge accepted."

That was such a lame performance Buckley didn't just drop down, he actually cried out loud:

Buckley: "That was not a challenge!"

And meanwhile, something was occuring that was out of either of the two guys influence: a card was being carried by the wind. It wa sheaded straight for them. It was a Duel Monsters card, but…

Pakka: "I'm telling you, by thunder, I will wield the superpower of ancient heroes and if it kills the both of us!"

Buckley: "Why do I have to be included into this?"

Pakka: "I must not be challenged enough, that must be it! I will use the super-strong draw and my super-strong move against a super-strong opponent to become even stronger!"

Buckley: "(sweatdrops) Pigs will fly before you beat anything."

Pakka: "I am meant to become the next superstrong hero! I can feel it! Come on, world, send me a sign! Show me that I am meant to become supers-"

The card flew right into Pakka's face. It was basically a slap in the face, Pakka was knocked down.

Pakka: "BAH! (falls down) I'm blind! I'm blind! My heroic sight is gone!"

Buckley: "Actually…"

The card remained stuck into his face, covering his right eye. Pakka was reacting over the edge, he was struggling like there was a facehugger on his face.

Buckley: "It's just the right eye."

Pakka: "(!) Oh? (picks up the card from his eye) Hmm… Almost lost my cool there. Where did this come from?"

That's when Pakka took a closer look at the card. He watched it dully, disappointed and annoyed. The card was blank.

Pakka: "No wonder someone threw this card away, it's completely blank."

Buckley: "Maybe someone lost it?"

Pakka: "Pih! Finders, keepers."

Buckley: "But you said you hated it."

Pakka: "Not a reason why I should toss it aside. (looks at the card) Hm? What is it? (leans the card to his ear, then shakes it) Was that just my imagination?"

Buckley: "What's the matter?"

Pakka: "You didn't just now? What is a… Number?"

Just then, a bright red mark flashed on the surface of the blank card:

A Number 89!

* * *

/intro song: "BRAVING!" by Kanan; ("Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal", 2011/12); German version;/

(at the crossroad with a traffic lamp glowing red…)  
_**Wenn die Sonne steigt, laufe ich  
Bis zum Sieg.  
**__/When the Sun rises, I run towards victory/__**  
**_(… Sky is waiting to cross;)_**  
**__**Wenn der Mond erscheint ist es schon zum greifen nah.**_  
_/When the Moon appears, it's already within reach/_  
(Enlil and Flint await on the other side; they wave at him…)_**  
**__**Mit der Sonne Scheint die neue Zeit  
**__/With the Sun, a new time shines forth/__**  
**_ (… and he smiles and runs towards them across the street…)_**  
**__**Für unsere Träume Wirklichkeit  
**_ (… in full dash, he greets them both with a high-five!)_**  
**__**Zu sein!  
**__/For our dreams to become reality/_

**Number Wars**

(flashy cards rain all over Sourand; transparent images of Sky catching one of them; then another image of him receiving a card from an old man in a bed…)  
_**Wohin ich sehe dreht die Welt sich**_ _**nur um die Vergangenheit.  
**__/Wherever I look, the world revolves around the past/__**  
**_(… and an image of Enlil cowarding in the corner of her room as she glances to another gloomy card; the last image of Sky helping her get up, smiling;)_**  
**__**Bin ich blind oder sind die all besten Zeiten schon**_ _**längst vorbei?  
**__/Am I blind or are all the best times already over?/__**  
**_

(three seperate screens rolling simultaneously: sealed forms of Shining Knighcorn, Galileon and Divine Wind emerge…)  
_**Der Blick des Schicksals streckt sich hin und her hinaus durch die Dunkelheit,  
**__/the sight of destiny stretches back and forth throughout the darkness/__**  
**_ (… as the numbers 59, 41 and 71 flash, they simultaneously begin their transformation…)_**  
**__**Doch wenn das Licht der Wahrheit wieder erscheint**_  
_/But when the light of truth appears anew/_  
(… and as they take on their true forms, all pose on scene)_**  
Ist es wieder so weit!  
**__/the time has come again/_

(Keira's face in the breeze, concerned…)_**  
Auf der Suche nach der Zukunft  
/**__On my search for the future__**/  
**_(… then smikrs vilely towards the screen, as a monstrous head of an enshadowed creature ghosts in behind her)_**  
Sheinen die Sterne nicht mehr weit.  
**__/The stars no longer appear to be far/_  
(an image of Enlil with her cute smile, blushing…)_**  
**__**Ich gehe nie mehr zurück,  
**__/I'll never go back again/__**  
**_(… as Flint jumps ahead of her, and transforms…)_**  
Weil grenzenlos  
**__/Because limitless/__**  
**_(… into Sky's Duel Disk, which he puts on, along with a D-Gazer…)_**  
Mussen unsere Träume zein!  
**__/is what our dreams must be/__**  
**_(… then takes a bold dueling stance)

(a line-up of Wind-up monsters before Sky; from the front to the back: Kitten, Bat, Dog, Shark, Magician, Warrior, Soldier, Juggler, and Zenmaister;)_**  
Wenn die Sonne steigt, laufe ich  
Bis zum Sieg.  
**__/When the Sun rises, I run towards victory/__**  
**_(Rikki sets his Duel Disk; Rosemary draws a card; Pakka plays a card; Sky punches forwards, evoking an attack;)_**  
Wenn der Mond erscheint blickt die Wahrheit in das Licht!  
**__/When the Moon appears, the truth gazes into the light/_

(screenover of characters: Rikki; Alex; a pretty red-haired girl in a warrior cosplay; a small girl in a fancy pink dress; Terry; Toby; a guy in a red jacket with an odd shield/sword…)_**  
**__**Als ich laufe kommen Träume ein,  
**__/As I run, dreams fly by/__**  
**_(.. and an old man with a hood, whose glare takes up the background)_**  
Und die Hoffnung möchte schneller zein  
**__/And the hope wishes to become faster/_

(Sky skateboarding across the road, leaping high and fisting up, shouting;)_**  
**__**Kneife nicht zurück! Glaube dann wirst du sehen:  
**__/Don't chicken out! Believe, then you'll see:/_  
(Enlil embracing a frog-like monster colored in sugar and rainbows; more similarly colored monsters appear around her: a taddy bear that gives up 2 Vs for Victory, a large parrot, and in the background, a large insectoid warrior with a spear;)_**  
Ist dein Herz auch stark, desto stärker wird das Licht!  
**__/If your heart is strong, the strnger will the light become/_

(Sky and Flint, confronting an unknown figure…)_**  
**__**Auf dem Gipfel wo die Sonne scheint  
**__/atop of a peak, where the Sun shines/__**  
**_(… that summons a towering enshaded monster, resembling a humanoid dragon with a massive sword)_**  
Werden alle Träume Wirklichkeit!  
**__/All dreams will become reality/_

(in Xyz space, Wind-up monsters perform: Zenmaister punches forward; Zenmaines glides up; Zenmaik slams it's scepter; Zenmaioh drills forward; Zenmails jets up…)_**  
**__**Die Suche muss weitergehen  
**__/The search must continue/__**.  
Wo der Weg auh liegt, schafft der Traum die neue Kraft.  
**__/Wherever the path lies, the dream will forge a new power/__**  
**_(in the same space, Sky lifts up a card, and it flashes…)_**  
Mit der Sonne Scheint die neue Zeit  
**__/With the Sun, a new time shines forth/__**  
**_(lightspeed overblending of monsters: Magical Blue Star; a dinosaur; Big Bang Boom Box; Shadow Dragoon; Thermophilos; a dark wyvern; a gigantic mecha-beetle; Nyctophobia; a single-eyed fiend; a girl in a flower; a dark demon…)_**  
Für unsere Träume Wirklichkeit  
**_(… finally, Shining Knighcorn charging up it's horn… and slashing the screen with it)_**  
Zu sein!  
**__/For our dreams to become reality/_

(finish: Sky, Flint, Enlil, Rikki and other staff take a pose with the Numbers and Zenmaister appearing in the back)

**Number Wars**

**Episode 6: Super Strong Showdown: This is Pakka!**

* * *

Our next scene is taking us to the caffeteria of Sourand High: it's a bustling place where students usually go even outside usual class curfew. This is because of the many benefits offered to them as students, most importantly a student's discount, as long as the service bots, modeled after the infamous O-bots, recognized them as students on the campus. It was essentially a restaurant of it's own, with it's own menus and basically an all-you-can-eat buffet.

There's only one catch.

Not the waiting in line, but waiting for your turn.

Enlil was sitting politely in her chosen spot, enjoying a perfectly balanced meal of curry, taking small bites and chewing them carefully. If someone were to be a stalker for a girl like that, he'd probably enjoy the moments when she chews small heaps of rice.

And then, there was the guy she was sitting with: none other than Sky. Flint was present as well, sitting on a third spot of the same desk, but currenly all eyes were pointed at him: Sky's side of the table appeared only a slight bit larger. Here was a small plate with fine-cut cabbage salad, a large plate with french fries, some fried squid and a small mug with a dense white liquid in it, that was the tartar sauce. He also had an unopened soda.

The odd thing was: he was not eating anything. Rather, he was just sitting there, with his arms crossed, observing his own food with a slight twitch in his eye.

Enlil: "Is anything wrong, Sky-kun?"

Sky: "I'm just fine."

That's when the O-bot cook announced:

Cook: "Number 39!"

And Sky instantly grabbed a small tag of paper he layed in front of him previously, and looked at it from close range, about as excited like a child about to meet Santa Claus…

Sky: "THAT'S…"

… and after a second, he put it back and resumed his stern cross-armed pose.

Sky: "Not mine."

Enlil: "You're not eating anythign at all, is everything alright?"

Sky: "My pizza order still hasn't arrived."

Enlil: "What? You're skipping your entire lunch because you expect more food?"

Cook: "Number 17!"

Sky: "(grabs tag) THAT'S… (sits back) not mine."

Here's the reason for his behaviour: when you order things of the menu, you can pick them up as soon as you pay the small fee. But when anyone orders a pizza on a place like this, they must pick a number and wait for their order to be done. And the worst part is, for some reason, the orders never appeared in a counted row.

Enlil: "You're still making little sense. Why do you have to be such a glutton?"

Sky: "I need the ingredients in front of me in order to acomplish the Xyz Combo."

Enlil: "Xyz Combo?"

Cook: "Number 34!"

Sky: "THAT'S… not mine."

Enlil: "(to Flint) Do you know what he's talking about?"

Flint: "Unfortunately, I do."

Cook: "Number 83!"

Sky: "THAT'S… not mine."

Flint: "You'll just have to wait for him to show it to you."

Enlil: "I'm not sure I want to."

Sky: "You'll see. It's something awesome."

Enlil: "What can possibly be awesome in neglecting your daily nutrition? That kind of diet cannot possibly be balanced."

Cook: "Number 59!"

Sky: "A saying says one man's balance is another man's chaos."

Flint: "There's no such saying."

Sky: "Sure there is. I invented it."

Flint: "(-_-) All the more reason why it doesn't count."

Cook: "Fifty-nine!"

Sky: "By the way…"

At this point, Sky took a look around, scanning the area. Whatever he was looking for, he didn't seem to find it.

Enlil: "What's wrong?"

Sky: "You guys haven't seen Keira-chan lately, did you?"

Enlil: "Why does it have to be about her… No, I don't think I did."

Flint: "Now that you mention it, she hasn't been around lately."

Sky: "I just hope she didn't get sick or anything."

Flint: "No. Probably on another trip, I suppose. That's the usual reason of her absence."

Enlil: "Trip?"

Sky: "Keira-chan's parents do a lot of business trips, and she follows them on occasion, skipping school in the process. (blushes) Yet, she still keeps her grades up, that's so amazing about her…"

Enlil: "(blows sideways) If you like her that much, why don't you bring her the homework every day she's not present?"

Sky: "I'd love to, but… No matter whom I ask, no one knows where she lives. And I can't ask Keira personally, because, well…"

Flint: "You're digging down your pride in a gutter?"

Just as Sky was about to strangle Flint…

Sky: "(!) Why you…!"

Cook: "I said Number 59! Is there a 59 here?"

It wasn't until now that Sky realized the cook was calling out HIS tag-number. He had to grab the tag and check it twice in order to confirm it.

Sky: "Yes! Yes, I'm Number 59, that's me, here!"

And so, he got up, and ran for the pick-up table, where his order was waiting.

Enlil: "I wonder what he'll show me."

Flint: "Don't get your hopes up, that's for sure."

And he returned in a matter of nanoseconds.

Sky: "Sorry for the wait."

He was holding a new plate, this one housing a single-person pizza with cheese so smooth it was actually sparkling like glitter.

Sky: "Here it is, the last of the materials I need. I'm all set for the Xyz summon combo."

Enlil: "Xyz summon combo?"

Sky put the plate next to all the other ingredients he ordered previously. Before him stood the following: the newly ordered cheese-pizza, a saucer with tartar sauce, a fair portion of french fries along with fried squid, a small plate with boldly cut sour salad, and a juice.

Sky: "As much as one can learn about Duel monsters by studying life, you can also learn about life by studying duels. This little trick, for example, I learned by studying the Xyz summon mechanic."

Enlil: "Is that even possible?"

Remember when I said that sometimes it's what people imagine that becomes a new stage for them? Well, the following sequence pretty much occured following that rule, and is only a part of Sky's imagination. How or why Enlil could see it as well is beyond me.

Sky: "Behold! (eyes flash) I overlay the level delicious French Fries, Cheese Pizza and Tartar Sauce!"

Before him, all the mentioned ingredients… became Overlay units!

Enlil: "They Overlayed!"

And in front of Sky, an Xyz portal opened up, where the Units flew in.

Sky: "These overlay units will bridge this space with the space of my taste: Xyz Summon combo!"

And indeed, something came out of this portal: it was some kind of golden mountain, too brright to perceive with human eyes…

Sky: "Appear, Organic Nirvana… Xyz Snack Mountain!"

And it appeared… sorta.

In reality, Sky simply poured one ingredient over the other, using the pizza as a base for the whole thing.

The so called Snack Mountain did not look as good as you might think. With the cheese pizza as a base, french fries and fried squid scattered over it and porn over with white tarter sauce, one could barely call it appetizing. If I may say it frank, it looked like something that came out of a dragon's nose.

Enlil: "(disgusted) Eh!"

Sky: "I know, right? Now I can enjoy the meal. (prays) Itadakimasu!"

He grabed a fork, and a knife, and took out a slice of this… organic pile. Then, he put it in his mouth and started chewing. Much to Enlil's disregard.

Enlil: "Ewww! You actually ate it!"

Sky's expression was exactly the oposite: his smile was so wide it was as good as sparkling, and he spoke even as he carefully chewed every bite.

Sky: "(mouthful) Yummmy! The relishing taste of the tartar sauce together with the appealing texture of french fried is the best, and the cheese aligned with the crunchy squid makes up for a marvelous harmony. I don't ever want to swallow this!"

Enlil: "(holds her mouth) So much junk food put together… I think I'm gonna be sick."

Flint: "I'd barge if I could, but right now I'm stuck at watching."

If you think that's it, wait until after he swallows:

Sky: "And now… For the Combo Equip!"

Enlil: "What is that?"

He took a bite of another slice of his combo…

Sky: "I equip the Xyz Snack Mountain…"

… and before he even started chewing, he also grabbed a few blades of salad with the fork and put that in his mouth as well!

Sky: "With the Sauerkraut salad!"

Enlil: "(shocked) You ate that as well?"

Again, he was chewing on it with much delight.

Sky: "Yummy! The usual super taste remains, and the crunchy hard texture of the cabbage makes my teetch grind all over, it's the best! I'm so glad I waited for this!"

Flint: "(eyes blackout) If robots could vomit, this is where I ask for my 5th bag."

There was an odd black cloud swirling around Enlil's eyes… There were no evil forces at work, she was just disgusted.

Enlil: "I can barely look, now I can even hear the chewing…"

Sky: "You wanna try some?"

Enlil: "No, I think I'll pass… Wait, what?"

Enlil didn't think of her answer all the way through. At first, only the thoughts of refusing a disgusting looking meal crossed her mind. However, when you think about it, it wasn't such a bad thing.

Here's why: Enlil saw Sky reaching out to her with his fork with a sample of his Xyz Combo dish on it. I'll express just the parts that mattered to her: she saw Sky offering to feed her! The moment was so entchanting that, in her vision, the surroundings sparkled like stardust.

Enlil:_ "This moment… _(blushes)_ It is something every girl dreams of, being fed by their crush! But… _(disgust face)_ Why does it have to be with that calory bomb of a dish, of all things?"_

Sky: "You don't want it?"

Just as Sky was about to pull the fork back…

Enlil: "W-WAIT!"

… Enlil did the unthinkable, and extended across the desk, then bit and consumed the small portion on Sky's fork. She returned back to her seat, and chewed with a blush and her eyes closed. At first she thought she's be devouring something hideous.

But… As it turns out, Sky's description of the dish wasn't all that incorrect. Enlil actually enjoyed the meal. She could only whisper…

Enlil: "Delicious…"

Sky: "What was that?"

Enlil: "N-nothing, nothing at all! Stop making such forward comments!"

Sky: "What did I say?"

Enlil: "Just because I like your cousine doesn't mean I'm having a c… (blushes) C… C… C… (blushes tremendously) C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C…"

Subtitles: She is trying to say "crush".

Sky: "C? (thinks) Hmmm… Crab? Cobalt? Cabbage? The salad is right there, feel free to take some."

**Subtitles: What the heck is wrong with this guy?**

Enlil was once again crying in a traditional "forever alone" fashion.

Enlil: "I blew it again…"

Flint: "At least things can't get any worse. (beep-beep) Hm? (beep-beep-beep) Oh boy… Numbers alert! Numbers alert!"

Sky: "(mouthful) What's wrong?"

Flint: "I can feel a Number nearby!"

Sky: "What, here? Now? On the campus?"

And then…

Buckley: "Excuse me. Sky, right?"

Sky: "(to buckley) Eh?"

None other than Buckley approached Sky and Enlil. The only thing different from before was the fact he was completely sweaty, like he just ran a marathon.

Sky: "Wait, you're… Buckley, right?"

Enlil: "You know him?"

Flint: "Buckley is a student on the same year as Sky-sama, but in a different group."

Enlil: "You mean they're colleagues?"

Sky: "What is it?"

Buckley: "Well, uhm… I kinda need to talk to you."

Sky: "We're having a bit of an emergency here, can't that wait?"

Buckley: "I don't think so. I was scrolling the school looking for professor Sagawa on the issue, but as it turns out he went on a business trip to Pasadena this week. I heard you got a spot as a demos on his classes, so I figured…"

Sky: "Where are you going with this?"

Buckley: "They say you're good at fixing things."

Sky: "They do? Why, is something broken?"

Buckley: "Well, not exactly 'broken', more like… 'went out of control and won't stop'."

Sky: "Huh?"

* * *

The situation outside:

Students were looking upwards, pointing and wondering. To be more precise, they were looking at the rooftop of the Sourand High's main building.

And this is what caught their attention:

Atop of the rooftop… Then atop of the fence… wearing a red cape was:

Pakka: "Mwahahahahahaha! Fear me, world! Are you ready for me? The almighty super-strong sueling force whose name is Pakka Katsuyo… Has arrived!"

He was standing on a very dangerous point, the highest spot of the entire school, pointing at the sky and observing the entire city.

Pakka: "That's right, I can take you all on! You! And you! And you! Come, will no one face me? The invincible Pakka of the extra-class? MwahahahahahaaaaaAAAAACHOOOO !"

As he sneazed, he almost lost his balance and fell, but fortunately, he ended up holding a nearby pole. It was quite hilarious watching him grip for balance…

Pakka: "Phew, that was a close one…"

… when a sudden gust of wind suddenly blew the cape he was wearing over his face.

Pakka: "BAAAH! I'm blind! The world has subdued the powerful almighty super-strong me! Don't think I can't see you! Well, actually I can't, but GYAAAH Who put that thing here?"

Enraged, he ripped off the red cape and threw it from the rooftop, now observing the world in a cool… capeless pose.

Pakka: "Pih, who needs capes? Only real heroes can look this cool without any other accessories. You heard me! I can take you all on! Bwahahahahahahahaaaa, Muwahahahahahahahaha!"

What he didn't notice was the small group of people observing him from behind. Those were Sky, Enlil, Flint and Buckley, making faces and sweatdropping on his display.

Sky: "Who is this kook?"

Enlil: "I dunno, but he gives me the creeps."

Buckley: "He's the 3rd year student, Pakka."

Sky: "And the thing that needs fixing?"

Buckley: "It's right in front of you."

Sky: "(to Buckley) How exactly does that quallify as 'fixing things'?"

Buckley: "I never said it was a thing that needs fixing. And I heard you were the expert in dealing with, errr… weid people."

Sky: "(-_-) You're implying something specific?"

It wasn't until now that Pakka took notice of their presence. He turned around, and before he "ehed" on everyone, he noticed Buckley in the crowd and started boasting again.

Pakka: "Ah, Buckley, I was waiting. Came back to witness my new superstrong power?"

Sky: "Super-strong?"

Pakka: "And who might you be?"

Sky: "Errr, me? 2nd year student, Sky Galen."

Pakka: "I see… (grins) So you came to witness the dawning of a new age where my super-amazing-awesome-delicous power is shown to the world?"

Sky: "(waves his hand) No, we didn't."

Enlil: "And the statement doesn't make sense at all."

Not paying attention to what they were saying, Flint performed a scan of Pakka, capturing his image within his vision.

Much to his surprise, the scanner beeped and showed a positive result as a hidden infrared mark appeared on Pakka's back.

Flint: "Number detected, Sky-sama."

Sky: "What, him? He got a Number?"

Enlil: "Maybe that explains his odd behavior."

Buckley: "Huh? Numbers?"

Enlil: "Long story."

Pakka: "Numbers, you say?"

Much to everyone's surprise, Pakka took out a card. It radiated the same aura as the Numbers that Sky had previously faced. Because of this, both Sky and Enlil gasped on sight.

Pakka: "So that's how you pronounce this, I was beginning to wonder."

Sky: "Is that…"

Enlil: "Numbers!"

Flint: "Sky-sama, we have to…"

Sky: "I know, leave it to me."

That said, Sky took a step forward and put on a smile.

Sky: "Say, can I see that card for a minute?"

Pakka, of course, didn't let him. He pulled the card back like a kid that's concealing a new toy.

Pakka: "Heh? Not a chance, this is my card, my power alone. And it won't matter if you see it anyway, because you're facing me, and I'm the super-strong superstrongstar champion that the world was awaiting for so long!"

Sky: "(-_-) You said 'superstrong' twice in a row."

Enlil: "And the sentence makes no sense at all."

Buckley: "(hangs head) You think that's bad? Try hearing that kind of speech 24/7."

Sky: "So you'll just assume you're the most awesome thing on the planet?"

Pakka: "It's not an assumption."

Sky: "Gosh, what an ego… Then, can I see that strength of yours? Say, in a duel?"

Pakka: "Duel?"

Sky: "Sure, what is a superpower hero without a challenger? And don't you think you can easily beat me with that card?"

Pakka: "Pih! I can beat you without the card, I'm superawesome as it is! The power of the heroic kings runs in my veins!"

Sky: "Heroic kings?"

Buckley: "He says stuff like that all the time, non-stop, and I never got the idea a single time."

Sky: "(sweatdrops) You don't say. (to Pakka) So, what say you, Pakka?"

For some reason, a vein popped on Pakka's forehead, and he jumped down on Sky's level, now maintaining eye-to-eye contact, on an inch distance from Sky's face, almost pinning him down. For some reason, he was really ticked.

Pakka: "You… What did you just call me!"

Sky: "(O.O) … Pakka. That IS your name, right?"

Pakka: "…. (looks up) Oh, right. For a moment there I thought you said 'baka', but no one would ever call me that, right?"

Sky: "(!) I just might have."

Pakka: "But anyway, I accept your challenge. The world shall witness my super-strong superpower ultrastrength in a duel of warriors!"

Sky: "There's way too many 'supers' in that sentence. (to Flint) Alright, Flint!"

Flint: "Got it!"

Flint leaped up, and transformed into Sky's duel disk, then attached to Sky's left arm.

Sky: "Duel Disk, set!"

Sky then took out hid D-Gazer and put it on.

Sky: "D-Gazer, all set!"

Pakka: "A transforming robot sidekick? I wish I had one of those… Oh, wait a minute! (to Buckley) Buckley!"

Buckley: "Eh?"

Pakka: "Now, transform into a superstrong duel disk for me to use."

Buckley: "(!) DO I LOOK LIKE A FRIGGIN' MORPHTRONIC, YOU BAKA?"

Pakka: "That's right, I'm the one and only Pakka!"

Buckley: "(weeping) That's not what I said at all…"

Pakka: "But it's fine, I'll be using my old disk, just to show how size doesn't matter for my superstrong power! (activated the D-pad) Super-strong Duel Disk, superset! (puts on a D-Gazer) Super-strong D-Gazer, superset!"

Enlil: "Again with the superstrong…"

"AR-vision: Link established."

And just like that, the field was set, atop of the Sourand High rooftop.

Pakka&Sky: "Duel!"

Pakka: LP: 4000

Sky: LP: 4000

Pakka: "I'll be going first! Behold my amazing power! This is the draw only a super-strong hero can perform! (draws) Pakka's super-strong draw!"

As he drew, a lot of sparks flew by and the AR vision added a lot of special effects of light and sound, making that simple move look spectacular!

Enlil: "Super-strong draw! He performed it!"

Buckley: "(-_-) No. He just did a normal draw, with sound effects."

Flint: "Is there even such thing as a super-strong draw?"

Sky: "I highly doubt it."

Pakka: "Mwahahahahaha, laugh all you want, but my draw has provided me with another super-strong unit!"

Pakka grinned widely as he looked at the card he drew. It was a level 8 monster named **Archlord Zerato**, and he put it next to the other cards in his hand.

Pakka: "Alright, a powerful level 8! All I need to do now is… (O.O) Eh?"

But that's as far as he went. You know why? Here's the content of his hand:

The already mentioned Archlord Zerato, then 2 Spell cards, 2 Trap cards, and only one monster… which was a level 5, and thus unsummonable.

Pakka's reaction to this notion was… well…

Pakka: "(twitch-twitch)… (twitch-twitch)… _What the…_ (sweating) _I have a powerful level 8 monster in my hand, and I can't summon it! Not even the Spells or Traps I have can be used at this time! How can my luck be this rotten?"_

This reaction was evident, although not exactly reasonable, to those around him.

Sky: "What's wrong with him?"

Flint: "Is he divising an attack plan?"

And after a few more twitches, sweatdrops, blinks and widened nostrils, Pakka straightened himself up and…

Pakka: "Pih, a superstrong hero like me doesn't need to play anything ont he first turn just because he got the first move. I'll end my turn like this. Pahahahaha!"

This statement, of course, was most confusing.

Sky&Enlil&Flint: "EH?"

Sky: "You pass?"

Enlil: "Just like that? On the first turn?"

Flint: "I've never seen someone so confident in such a move! He must be stronger than we think!"

Buckley: "(-_-) If only you knew…"

Pakka: "Right, right, that's right, hehehehe… (looks sideways) The fact I actually have nothing at all to play has nothing to do with this, right?"

Enlil: "Sky-kun, be careful, there's no telling what he might call up!"

Sky: "I know. But… Is it really fair like this? I don't wish to attack if my opponent got a bad hand."

Pakka: "(!) GH! (plays dumb) Nooonsense, I did get a fine hand, with powerful monsters, I just chose not to use them against my opponent on the first turn."

Sky: "But like this, i can attck you directly."

Pakka: "As if! I am perfectly capable of defending myself, I am not afraid of any monster you have, it cannot possibly be as stong as superstrong mine!"

Sky blinked a few times in confusion… but carried on.

Sky: "Alright, if that's what you want… It's your way of dueling, and I'll show you mine! (draws) Spirit rising, Sky-High! Draw!"

Pakka: "Sky-High? WHat is that? Can you eat it?"

Sky: "(sweatdrops) No, it's just a rule of honorable duel. You'll see what I mean, Pakka."

Pakka: "WHAT? Did you just call em a baka!"

Sky: "I said 'Pakka'! You big baka!"

Pakka: "That's right, I my name IS Pakka! But why did you say it twice in a row?"

Sky: "(-_-) You've got to be kidding me. Fine, if you won't listen to words, my monster might help you see things right. (plays a card) I summon **Wind-up Knight**!"

Before Sky, his trusted knight with the mainspring appeared, pointing it's sword at Pakka.

Knigh: "Hah! Zenmai! (ATK: 1800/ LV4)"

Pakka: "(stunned) GH! 1800 Attack points… That's bad!"

Sky: "Alright, Wind-up Knight, attack him directly!"

Knight: "Mai!"

He knight charged forward, and performed what appeared to be a slash… but was in act a slam on Pakka's face with the blunt side of his sword, causing the duelist to see stars for a few seconds.

Pakka: "Gyah… Twinkle-twinkle…"

Pakka: LP: 2200

Sky: "That was easy enough. Anyway, my move's not done yet. (plays a card) I play **Wind-up Factory**, which means every time a Wind-up monster's effect is activated, I can fetch another Wind-up from my deck. Then, I set one card face-down (sets), and end my turn like this."

Pakka: "Confound it, to take that much damage in one turn… So not superstrong cool of you!"

Enlil: "What did you expect? For not putting down any cards to denefd yourself, you shouldn't be compleining like that."

Buckley: "Actually, there's a perfectly good reason why Pakka didn't play anything. He couldn't."

Enlil: "What' Why not?"

Pakka: "HEY, BUCKLEY! I'm not paying you for telling out my deck's secrets!"

Buckley: "(!) You don't pay me at all, and it's not much of a secret, baka!"

Pakka: "Right, right, you can praise my name."

Buckley: "I didn't say Pakka, stupid…"

Enlil: "You said he didn't play anything because he couldn't. What did you mean by that?"

Buckley: "Well, the thing is… Pakka's deck is…"

(flashback)

This is the small portion of the introduction scene that we skipped. Now we can tell you the whole thing:

_Buckley: "Uhm… How about we start from the beginning? Let's have a look at your deck?"_

_Pakka: "AH! Good idea!"_

_Within a moment, Pakka took out his deck and spread it out in front of his face like a fan._

_Pakka: "Maybe I made my deck too weak, the answer could lie in here!"_

_Buckley looked over Pakka's shoulder, and inspected his deck himself._

_If he "ehed" for every stupid thing he found there, he'd pass out on the spot due to lack of oxygen. This is what Pakka's deck looked like:_

_There were barely any Spells or Traps, and all level 4 monsters had an ATK limit of at least 1800. There were no level 3 or below monsters, and for every level 4 he had (of which he had even less than a handful of), there was about 5 cards of level 5 or above monsters. It was every scale's worst nightmare._

_Buckley: "(thinking) He can't possibly win with a deck like that, he has way too few level 4s or below for all the strong monsters he has. This guy needs to learn a thing or two about deck balance."_

_And after a few seconds, Pakka straightened his deck and exclaimed._

_Pakka: "No, looks fine to me."_

_Buckley: "(drops) How can he not see that!"_

(end flashback)

Sky: "(O_O) HUH?"

Enlil: "That's it?"

Flint: "Deck balance!"

Buckley: "I'm afraid so. For some reason, Pakka is deeply convinced he is capable of summoning strong monsters with pure luck, that's why he stocked his deck with level 5 and above monsters, with the goal of completing a rank 5 and above Xyz summons. But, he has way too few lower monsters to compensate the summoning possibilities."

Sky&Flint: "GOSH! WHAT A BAKA!"

Pakka: "That's right, the name is Pak-"

Sky&Flint: "WE DIDN'T SAY THAT AT ALL!"

Enlil: "So Sky-kun is basically facing an overconfident duelist with a greatly unbalanced deck… Wait, didn't they make an anime character just like that already? What was the name again… Torikawa… Furikawa… Something-umi?"

Sky: "So that's the thing that needs fixing. Had I known the issue was like this, I wouldn't have attacked in the first place and given him a proper chance to counter…"

Pakka: "You meant on going easy on me?"

Sky: "Yes, because you're using an untested deck."

Pakka: "Are you insulting my deck!"

Sky: "I don't mean to, but let's face facts: Xyz summons grade the decks on what kind of monsters the main deck can use. A duelist with a rank 3 Xyz monster would use a lot of level 3 monsters, and for rank 4 a lot of level 4 monsters. But when it comes to ranks 5, 6, or even 6 and above, it becomes very tricky to summon them just by Normal summoning monsters, since they require tributes. For them, it might be better to use level alteration effects, or monsters that can be Special summoned easily, otherwise it's quite impractical."

And this was Pakka's reaction:

He was grinning and chuckling, the only thing in mind being:

Pakka: "Heheh, 'face-facts', that's funny… I wonder what facts my face has?"

Sky: "(!) HEY, DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ANYTHING I JUST SAID, BAKA?"

Enlil: "(sighs) Geez, he just won't listen."

Buckley: "You think that's bad? Try being tagged a sidekick by him."

This is what he acted on the outside:

Pakka: "Now that you're done talking, I'll be taking the next turn. (about to draw) And I have a feeling like it's a superstrong one too, heh!"

And this is what he was thinking in truth:

Pakka:"(panic)_ PLEASE, OH PLEASE, OH PLEASE, OH PLEASE, BE SOMETHING I CAN SUMMON! _Here goes…!"

What no one noticed was this: just before he drew his card, a red marking flashed on the back of his hand. You might conclude it, it resembled a Number, and it's aura stretched into the card he was about to draw.

Pakka: "Behold, my turn! Super-strong draw! (draws)"

He looked at the card. It was yellow and had 4 stars on it.

Pakka: "I did it! Level 4 monster! (plays it) Face this! I super-strong summon **Alexandrite Dragon!"**

Finally, he summoned a monster. And what a monster it was: a huge dragon covered from tip to toe in sparkling gems. It's roar, however, was the main trait it presented, it was like an encounter with a necklace-wearing crocodile, as if there was no sparkle at all. ATK: 2000/ LV4

Sky: "A summon?"

Flint: "What a powerhouse!"

Enlil: "Super-strong summon! He actually did it?"

Buckley: "(-_-) Again, it's just a regular summon, he just added sound effects."

Sky: "Unbelievable, the kind of draw is simply amazing, to draw a powerful level 4 monster in a situation of need!"

Pakka: "That's right, and there's more where this came from: I play the superstrong Equip Spell: **Axe of Despair**!"

In a flash, the once bestial dragon was now holding a massive axe, apparently carved out of pinewood, with almost vein-like structures on it's surface. And as it held it, the dragon's roar just became louder.

Alexandrite Dragon: ATK: 3000

Flint: "Yeiks! 3000 Attack points!"

Buckley: "No way, how did he land such a lucky draw? Pakka of all people?"

Pakka: "(ear-twitch) Eh? Hey, Buckley… (angry face) Did you just call me a baka!"

Buckley: "N-no, I did not."

Sky: "This is bad. If the attack hits, we'll…"

Pakka: "Taste my super-strong superpower! Alexandrite Dragon, attack!"

Although he was holding an axe, the dragon still attacked like a wyrm, and expelled a stream from it's mouth. Instead of fire, this attack seemed more like a burst of shining glitter. It was still radiating intense energy, all directed towards the Wind-up Knight!

But…

Sky: "Wind-up Knight's effect activates! Once while this card is face-up on the field, it can negate an attack directed at a Wind-up monster! Wind-up Break!"

Following Sky's words, the key on Knight's back spun like crazy as the Knight himself put his shield up and created a forcefield, guarding against the dragon's attack.

Knight: "Mai. Mai. Mai. Mai. Mai. ZeeeenMAI! (cancels the attack)"

Oh, and before I forget, there's a certain trait of Pakka called "his shocked face", which referes to the following expression: his eyes pop out in a bug-like style, his nostrils widen, and his mouth opens to the point where the jaw almost detaches from the skull, with his tongue sticking out and moving up and down like an electrecuted snake. It's a bit of an important notion since he was doing it right now.

Pakka: "(shock face) WHAAAAT? He blocked my ultra-power-super-strong attack with ease!"

Sky: "How many adjectives do you need, really? Anyway, now that Wind-up Knight used his effect, Wind-up Factory activates! (the Spell flashes, a card slides out) That means I select **Wind-up Soldier**, and add it to my hand."

He revealed the added card, and as he did, Pakka's shock expression dulled down… only slightly.

Pakka: "Now he gets reinforcements too? That's not fair, I was winning! (picks 2 cards) This isn't over yet! I set 2 cards down! (sets) Turn end! (grins) _I'll let him have this one victory, hihihi… My super-strong combo didn't even start. Alexandrite Dragon has 3000 Attack points, and if he dares to battle it, I can activate both my set cards: __**Reinforcements**__, which will boost his power by 500, and the other is a Spell, __**Rush Recklessly**__, that will give him 700 more points. That's over 4000 in total!"_

In his thoughts, Pakka had another vision, this time including a cosmic explosion, a burning background and his eyes filled with fire.

Pakka:_ "Do what you want, you'll never pass my super-strong combo! If you defend, if you fight, I'll crush you like a bug, super-strongly!"_

This might have all occured in his head, but looks like he got carried away a little: he was holding the pose from his vision and chuckling in an attempt to hold down his laughter. Anyone present noticed this.

Sky: "(sweatdrops) What the heck is wrong with this guy?"

Flint: "Maybe the Number made him loose his mind competely."

Sky: "Let's just win this, so we can all go home. This is my way of winning: not with power, but with Sky-High! (draws) My turn, draw!"

He looked at the card he drew. It was another monster, and he was happy to see it.

Sky: "Alright, this will work. I'm bringing up a new ally! (selects a card) First, I summon the monster I added to my hand last turn: Wind-up Soldier!"

And so, one of his trademark monsters appeared, not at all terrified by the enemy's appearance.

Soldier: "Wuah! Zen! Zenmai! (ATK: 1800/ LV4)"

Sky: "Next, since a Wind-up monster was summoned, the monster in my hand can be Special summoned: **Wind-up Shark**!"

Out of another portal, a shark-shaped mech swam out, bearing it's eyes towards Pakka and taking a more dolphin-like pose.

Shark: "Kyah! (ATK: 1500/ LV5)"

Pakka: "What? Special summon from the hand?"

Sky: "And by activation of Shark's effect, my Factory triggers anew. (a card slides, he picks it) Which means I get a new monster. This time I pick **Wind-up Snail**. (shows the card)"

Enlil: "Alright! That's Sky's hand control combo!"

Buckley: "And he has 3 level 4 monsters… don't tell me… Is he after a Rank 4 Xyz summon?"

Sky: "Time for action! I activate the effects of Wind-up Soldier and Wind-up Shark!"

Buckley&Enlil: "Two effects at once?"

On his cue, the respective monster's wind-up keys spun around at high speed, gifting them with powerful auras in the process, and raising their stats…

Sky: "With Soldier's effect, while he's face up, he can shift his own power into high gear: Attack points: plus 400; level: plus 1!"

Soldier: "(steams) Zenmamamamamamamamaaaaai!"

Wind-up soldier: ATK: 1800… 2200/ LV4… LV5

Sky: "Then, Shark's effect: level plus 1!"

Shark: "Kyah!"

Wind-up Shark: LV4… LV5

Pakka: "Both at level 5? But those are weak level 4 units! How is that possible?"

Sky: "Time for the next mechanical wonder to appear, Sky-High! I overlay the level 5 Wind-up Soldier and Shark!"

Enlil: "Rank 5? He never went this far!"

And so, both monsters turned into Overlay units…

Soldier: "Zenmai!"

Shark: "Kyah!"

… and opened up a portal into the Xyz world, uniting inside.

Sky: "Bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"

What came out was not exactly a monster, but more like a collective of mechanical parts. Not one, but a total of 7 parts streamed out, each with a different pattern.

Sky: "Appear, Mechanical Rambo…"

And that's when they united: a large X-shaped biplane part was the core of the transformation, when a blue part with a robotic face attached to it's lower docking site, along with 2 long parts that attached to it and became it's legs. Then, a large drill docked onto the machine's right side, and a last arm-like structure emerged and docked at it's left, becoming the arms. The last part docked at the back of the creature as it moved at high speed, and this part resembled none other than Zenmaister's boosters!

It looked like an anime transofmation of machines into a giant fighting robot!

Who am I kidding? That's exactly what it was!

A final touch: the top of the machine shone up, revealing a head that spawned on it: it was a green, mean Xyz machine! It's eyes flashed red as it arrived.

Sky: "Wind-up Arsenal… Zenmaioh!"

And it released a battlecry upon taking it's place, a trait unlikely to be found among Wind-up Xyz monsters. ATK: 2600/ R5

So this was the monster that stood against Pakka. He was't very happy about it.

Pakka: "(shock face) WHAAAAAAAAT? He performed such a cool super-strong rank 5 Xyz summon before I did? Talking about rotten moves, that's a ripoff!"

Buckley: "Where did he punch out this super-monster out?"

Enlil: "Amazing! Zenmaioh looks so cool!"

Buckley: "But… Even so, it's still weaker than Pakka's powered up Dragon."

Truth, Alexandrite dragon was still boosting a total of 400 ATK more than Zenmaioh.

Pakka: "That's right! No way can you penetrate this power!"

Sky: "Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh's effect activates!"

Pakka: "W-what? Effect?"

Sky: "By consuming an Overlay Unit, Zenmaioh can blast away 2 set cards on the field! Go, Arsenal Storm!"

As Zenmaioh absorbed the Overlay Unit through it's chest, which roughly resembled the hull of Zenmaines, it's left arm powered up and he extended it forward. The arm radiated energy, then released it, in form of 2 powerful beams that blasted those 2 face-down cards on Pakka's side into nothing but pixels… much to his dismay.

Pakka: "(shock face) WHAAAAAT? Both my cards blown up at once!"

Sky took a short glimpe of the cards he destroyed, before they completely vanished. He recognized both of them… and was confused at this point.

Sky: "But those are… Pakka, why didn't you activate those cards?"

Pakka: "(!) How was I supposed to activate cards when they were destroyed? Are you stupid or what?"

Sky: "You mean you had no intention on chaining them?"

Pakka: "What? Chaining?"

Enlil: "You can't be that uninformed. A Chain means to activate effects in response to effects before they resolve. For example, you could have used both of your Rush Recklessly and Reinforcements to power up your monster before Zenmaioh destroyed them. The cards would still land in the Graveyard, but their effects would remain."

Pakka: "Ah?"

Buckley: "I've been trying to tell you this the whole time, you must act qucker."

Pakka: "(shock-face) WHAAAAAAT? I could have activated my cards even though they were being destroyed? Why did no one ever tell me this? (normally) But still, even without my cards, my monster is still stronger than yours!"

Sky: "We'll see about that, Pakka!"

Pakka: "(angry) What? You just called me a baka!"

Sky: "No I didn't. I said 'Pakka', you baka."

Pakka: "(smiles) That's right, my name is Pakka,but you don't have to say it twice in a row."

Sky: "(-_-) For spine's sakes… I'll just continue my turn. Zenmaioh, attack his dragon!"

Zenmaioh then put his drill up and started to move towards the dragon, much to everyone's surprise.

Enlil: "What? Why?"

Buckley: "Is he mad?"

Flint: "Sky-sama, Zenmaioh has much less Attack points than his dragon!"

Sky: "Trust me, I got it covered. I reveal my Trap card: **Whirlwind-up! **(the card flips) If I discard a Wind-up monster from my hand, all my Wind-up monsters gain 500 Attack points until the end of my turn. (picks a card and discards it) I'll discard **Wind-up Bat** from my hand!"

As he did all of the above, a powerful aura enveloped both Zenmaioh and Sky's Knight, and their newly added wind-up keys turned silver and started to spin at insane speed!

Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh: ATK: 2600… 3100

Wind-up Knight: ATK: 1800… 2300

Pakka: "(shock face) WHAAAAAAAT? They got even stronger!"

Sky: "Strike him down, Zenmaioh!"

Not delaying it any further, Zenmaioh charged forward and penetrated Alexandrite dragon's chest with his drill, causing the later to crack, then explode, tearing a few of Pakka's life points in the process:

Pakka: LP: 2100

Enlil: "He's defenseless! All Sky has to do is attack directly for the win!"

Pakka: "Shoot! I need to escape it somehow!"

Without him realizing this at the beginning, a card shone up in Pakka's hand with a dim light, just at the same time as the Number sigl shone up on his arm as well.

Pakka: "Heh? What's this?"

He picked up the lit card, and observed it. It was a monster with an exclusively long name.

Pakka: "Huh? This is…"

Sky: "I'm sorry it has to end like this, but you give me little choice. Knight, direct atta-"

Pakka: "Hold that thought!"

Sky: "What?"

Pakka: "My superstrong instincs have given me a way out of this mess. (reveals the card) From my hand, I Superstrong Special summon the Ultrapowerful **Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon**!"

He summoned a new monster, this being a dark, almost alien-looking dragon with large thorn-like tusks. It snarled like a serpent upon arriving. DEF: 1100/ LV5

Sky: "(O.O') Eh? That guy?"

Enlil: "What kind of card is that?"

Pakka: "Heh! My superstrong Special summon brought up a special monster, that can be summoned from my hand as soon as a card of mine is sent to the Graveyard. Behold it, this is it: the Super-ultra-cool-mighty-strong Interplanetarypurplythorny dragon!"

Saying that made all the others feel dizzy and almost drool up by the lame scene.

Enlil: "What a ridiculusly long name!"

Buckley: "And he even added more words to it…"

Sky: "Not that I aproove, but… I'm glad you're still in the game. Knight, attack his dragon!"

Now powered up, the Wind-up Knight charged forward, and swung his sword against the long-named dragon. It was an epic scene, a classic knight slaying the dragon kind-of moment. Unfortunately, it lasted short, because the dragon blew up as soon as it's chest were pierced by the Knight's sword, creating a gust of wind that Pakka had to guard from.

Pakka: "At least my superstrong self survived."

Sky: "You really are one of a kind, Pakka. I'll end my turn like this, and during the End phase, Whirlwind-up wears off."

With that said, the aura that powered up all Sky's monsters vanished, reverting their Attack points as well.

Wind-up Arsenal Zenmaioh: ATK: 3100… 2600

Wind-up Knight: ATK: 2300… 1800

Pakka: "Don't call me baka! My turn, draw! (draws, then observes it) Fine, with this I might make it easier. I play **Trade-In**! (plays the card) That means I can discard a superstrong level 8 monster to superstrong draw 2 new cards. (selects a card) I'll be ditching Archlord Zerato!"

He discarded the ace he was so proud of, then put his hand on his deck.

What he didn't see was his Number sigl light up again, and covering his deck with an aura of the same light.

Pakka: "Come on, my super-strong deck, give me something to summon! I'm riding on this! Here goes! Pakka's super-strong Double Draw!"

He drew (and followed this with a bunch of light effects), and looked at what he got.

Much to his shock, he was disappointed, his left eye twitched, and he muttered a high tone under his voice. What he drew was a monster and a Spell card.

Pakka: "Cruuuuud! A super-strong level 5, but I have nothing to tribute to summon it!"

Sky: "(-_-) Don't tell me… I'll have to throw the duel away due to his bad draws? Rust and buckets, he'll never call his Number like this."

Flint: "Well, if nothing else, this hunt is dull but not dangerous."

And so, Pakka kept on twitching and gritting his teeth… but as he observed the cards he drew, something lit up in that tiny head of his. A spark of an idea if you would.

Pakka: "(!) Eh?... Wa-wa-wait a second! (grins) It can be done! It can be summoned!"

Sky: "Heh?"

Enlil: "What is he talking about?"

Pakka: "Hihihihi, level 5 and above monster require tributes to be summoned. But, with the effect of the monster I drew, it allows to be summoned without tributes!"

Enlil: "What?"

Flint: "He has a card like that?"

Pakka: "That's right! I have drawn it, the superstrong level 5 monster that I now super-strong tributeless Normal summon! (plays it) Appear, **Mist Archfiend**!"

As he played the card, and the large AR version of the card appeared on the field, it erupted a cyclone of dark mist that swirled around until the monster concealed by this veil revealed it's grin to everyone: an almost skeletal, demonic creature whose entire lower half of the body was submerged in mist. It cackled like the grim reaper as it growled towards Sky's side of the field. ATK: 2400/ LV5

Sky: "A level 5 monster that can be summoned without tributes? How comes?"

Flint: "Mist Archfiend destroys itself at the end of the turn it was summoned in that way. Not to mention, when that happens, Pakka will take 1000 damage."

Sky: "Seriously? Doesn't seem like a fair gamble."

Pakka: "Yes, yes, yes! I have a super-strong level 5 on the field that can beat the heck out of that Knight. (dull face) But what do I do against his rank 5 Zenmaioh robo?"

Just as he puzzled about that, another card lit up in his hand (at the same time his sigl activated). It was the other card he drew, the Spell card.

Pakka: "Eh? What, this? (idea) Oh, right! I can do that! With this, I can bring out the ultimate super-strong champion! I must be smarter than I thought. (plays it) I play the Spell **Monster Reborn!"**

Sky: "(shocked) Monster Reborn?"

Flint: "Oh boy."

Pakka: "This card can revive any monster from either of our Graveyards. Since your Graveyard is full of wimps, I'll summon one from my Graveyard: arrive, Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon!"

As he played his card, it created a portal that re-summoned the once defeated alien dragon on his side of the field. ATK: 2200/ LV5

Sky: "Wait, that means…"

Buckley: "2 level 5 monsters… No way!"

Pakka: "Now you'll taste the true horror of my super-strong hero deck! I super-strong overlay the 2 level 5 powerful monsters under my command!"

It happened as he said: both the dragon and the archfiend turned into Overlay Units, and flew up, opening a spiraling portal beneath them, eventually flying inside.

Pakka: "With these 2 super-strong Overlay Units, I'll construct the super-strong Overlay Network: Super-Strong Xyz summon!"

**89!**

A shape other than the summoned monster came out of the portal: it was the sealed form of the Number. It resembled a massive, crimson sword.

Pakka: "Super-strong spirit of a super-strong warlord, conquer this game like a battlefield!"

The shift-shaping and releasing of the monster began: the cross-guard opened up on both sides, lifting up and becomming the long, elongated shoulder-plates, as the crimson armored arms emerged from beneath them and spread it's fingers.

The so called-blade of the sword split up and bent in specific points, becomming the armored legs.

The sword's rain-guard (the small portion of the sword under the hilt) expressed itself until it became similar to a torso.

Finally, the "hilt" of the sword opened up, bending backwards becoming a helmet as a pair of gleaming eyes emerged from a now revealed, almost mecha-like face, making the entire monster resemble a crimson robot warrior. There was also a long streak of black hair comming from the top of it's head, but this seemed to be a part of the helmet rather than it's actual bodypart.

An evident number 89 appeared on a small round plate on the monster's belt.

Pakka: "Appear, **Number 89:** Warrior King of Valor, **Thermophilos the Invincible**!"

A kind of weapon sprung up on it's back, and it grabbed it. It resembled a spear with a long, sword-like blade. It spun it around like a pole, before yelling it's lungs out in an almost agonizing battle-cry as 2 Overlay units surrounded it. ATK: 2400/ R5

Sky: "He summoned a Number!"

Flint: "And it's a Rank 5! Oh boy…"

Buckley: "What is that? I knew Pakka had a bunch of rank 5 and above monsters, but that's a new one to me."

Enlil: "It's the Number!"

It was roughly the same size as Zenmaioh, but from Sky's perspective, the way it looked down made Thermophilos look ten times as dangerous.

Pakka, now surrounded in the Number's aura, was enjoying his moment of glory.

Pakka: "Bwahahahaha, finally it's out, my super-strong-amazing rank 5 card! (eyes sparkle) And it looks sooo coool! I always knew I could summon a monster based on an emperor of heroes! Alright, now I activate the special ability of Thermophilos the Invincible!"

After that, Thermophilos absorbed one of it's Xyz materials by charging his spear with it.

Pakka: "By consuming an Overlay unit, until my next turn, Thermophilos gains 1000 additional attack points! And what's more, he can't be destroyed by card effects!"

… and as it did, the spear in his hand received a powerful boost, and switched from silver to gold in color. Additionally, Thermophilos spawned what appeared to be a shield of green light on his left gauntlet. The shield was massive, large enough to cover half his body.

Number 89: Thermophilos the Invincible: ATK: 2400… 3400

Sky: "Such a boost!"

Pakka: "I'm superior now! (points forward) Eat this! Thermophilos the Invincible, attack Zenmaioh! Super-strong Phalanx Drive!"

Thermophilos put his shield up, then his spear, and charged at Sky's giant mech in a matter that payed a tribute to the ancient phalanx formation used by Alexander the Great's forces. That formation included soldiers charging at the opponent with immensely long spears called phalanges while guarding themselves with massive shields. Because of this, as Thermophilos charged at Zenmaioh, the Wind-up Arsenal could see an illusion of an entire phalanx squad supporting Thermophilos in his charge.

By the time he realized it was a fake vision, Zenmaioh was already impaled by Thermophilos' spear, which penetrated his body like butter. Zenmaioh was torn to pieces, then exploded, delivering damage to Sky in the process.

Sky: LP: 3200

Sky: "No, Zenmaioh!"

Pakka: "Bahahahaha, I'm invincible! With this Number on my side, I can conquer the world with my super-strength! You thought you had me down, but it is that precise moment at which the hero can emerge victorious!"

Sky: "Heh? Since when does your Super-strong rule stand for that?"

Pakka: "Since always!"

Sky: "That can't be right. That's not about being Super-strong. It's about Sky-High."

Pakka: "(-_-) Heh? Sky-ho?"

Sky: "That's not how you pronounce it. It's Sky-High! It means when I'm beaten down, I can only rise up even higher."

Pakka: "That makes no sense at all. When you're beaten down, you're defeated. You have to find strength before it happens."

Sky: "That's exactly what you just said about super-strong!"

Pakka: "No I didn't."

Sky: "Yes you did!"

Pakka: "No way, I'm super-strong all the time, just like Thermophilos!"

Sky: "(sweatdrops) What the heck is wrong with him?"

Enlil: "Looks like Sky-kun doesn't get along with Pakka."

Buckley: "(-_-) Pakka doesn't get along with Pakka."

Pakka: "(ear-twitch) Heh? You just called me a baka, you two!"

Buckley&Enlil: "No, we didn't. We said Pakka, you baka."

Pakka: "Why did you just say 'Pakka' twice in a row?"

Buckley&Enlil: "We didn't say that either."

Sky: " (-_-) Gosh, this guy is one in a million. (looks at Thermophilos) But my greater concern is… that Number… Thermophilos the Invincible. Sounds like a challenge, taking down something called invincible."

Flint: "This isn't the time to admire your enemy, Sky-sama baka!"

Thermophilos just stood tall, one could almost hear him snicker. Even as the battle was over, his aura of power didn't fade a bit.

Pakka: "That's right, that's right, this card is the perfect representation of how I feel right now, with the allpowerful name Thermophilos to follow it! (sets a card) I set a card down, turn end!"

Sky: "So, you call youself invincible, eh? It's going to be interesting to take that thing down! Spirit rising, Sky-High! (draws, then looks at it) It's here! To start off, I'm playing the recently added **Wind-up Snail**!"

Before him, the catterpillar-driven pink snail was summoned, and showed it's cute face.

Snail: "Maimai! Zen! (ATK: 100/ LV2)"

Pakka: "What a lame monster, only 100 Attack points."

Sky: "A lame monster with an awesome effect. I use Wind-up Snail's ability. Once while it's on the field, it can bounce a set card from the field to it's owner's hand!"

Just as Sky explained the effect to detail, Wind-up Snail started to form a small bubble that would bounce Pakka's face-down card to his hand. However…

Pakka: "Not this time, I'm getting smarter. I chain that effect, and I reveal my Trap card: o, Dust Tornado! (the card flips) With it's effect, I can destroy any Spell or Trap card of my choice, and I select that annoying Wind-up Factory!"

… before the Snail could fire it's bubble, Pakka's card created a powerful tornado that shot forward like a worm and destroyed Sky's Factory card, much to the Snail's shock.

Pakka: "Hahaha, how was that?"

Sky: "Not half bad. Now I can no longer get more allies to my hand. But I won't let that take me down. (picks another card) Next up, I play **Weights and Zenmaisures**! (plays it)"

Upon activation, a large contraption was summoned to the field, resembling a giant mainspring-driven scales, with Wind-up Knight on one end, and the Snail on the other. Due to the differences in weight, it was knight's side that was sunk down.

Sky: "And it works like this: I select 2 Wind-up monsters on my command, like my Knight, and my Snail. Now you get to pick one of them, and no matter which one you pick, the other one will get the same level as that one."

Pakka: "So they'll match up levels depending on what I pick? Like that's an issue here. You thought you'd trick me into making all your monsters level 4, so you can Xyz summon a strong rank 4, right? Not that is matters against a rank 5 like Thermophilos, but still, I won't fall for that!"

Sky: "Yes, but if you select the lower level monster, I-"

Pakka: "Like it matters! I select the level 2 Wind-up Snail!"

Like that, the scales started turning and the mechanic was activated. This made the Snail's side sink until both ends were equally leveled. This was because Knight got lighter. 2 whole levels lighter to be precise.

Wind-up Knight: LV4… LV2

Pakka: "How's that? Now they're both weak level 2 monsters."

Sky: "You didn't let me finish. When my opponent selects the lesser monster by Weights and Zenmaisures, I can draw a card."

Pakka: "Big deal, you still won't summon anything stronger than my Thermophilos!"

Sky drew his card… and then looked at it. By the reaction of his pupils, he caught a big surprise.

Sky: "This is…"

The card he was holding was highly unusual regarding Sky's archetype preference. Sky could almost hear it laughing. The card made Sky remember something he said earlier today…

Sky: "I see… I got it! I hope you're ready, here comes a new ally of mine! (plays the card) If I have a 'Wind-up' monster that used it's effect already, I can Special summon this monster from my hand!"

As he played the card, a portal opened up beneath Wind-up Knight. He had to step aside to let the monster pass, but before the actual monster appeared, a bunch of sparkles appeared in a reverse-spotlight effect. It looked a lot like those supereffects that superstars do when they're about to go on stage in their great introduction, only in a more cartoon style.

Pakka: "Now what?"

Enlil: "A new ally?"

Sky: "Take it Sky-High! Appear… **Wind-up Zenmaiden**!"

The new monster appeared bit by bit. And those weren't any kinds of bits, if I may say so myself:

All Wind-up monsters resemble living creatures and are rarely actual Machine-types. Despite this, they are all basically toys and mechanical soldiers, almost like puppets. This one, however… It looked more like a human being wearing Wind-up cosplay!

A girl wearing the cosplay, to be precise! The hairstyle remains a mystery due to the helmet covering her head, but she had a cutie smile and emerald-green eyes, along with a backpack of sorts with a wind-up key sticking out, not to mention mechanical gloves and boots, but the rest of the outfit basically resembled a toyish version of a school uniform, and the material rose the question wether it was cold and metallic or soft and spongy, making her alttogether resemble a female mechanic.

At any rate, the monster, if it can be called that, winked as she took her spotlight between the Knight and Snail. ATK: 100/ LV1

The observeres were left speechless… well, not really.

Pakka: "Wha'? What the heck?"

Enlil: "(blushing) A female Wind-up! Where did he…?"

The Zenmaiden herself turned towards the Knight, and Snail, and greeted them.

Zenmaiden: "Zenmai! Wind-up Gal reporting for duty, mai! (winks)"

Knight: "Mai!"

Snail: "(cheerful) Mai-mai!"

Flint: "I didn't know there was a monster like that in your deck, Sky-sama."

Sky: "(sweatdrops) Alright, I'll admit, it's not exaclty my style, but there's more to her than meets the eye. Because I Special summoned Wind-up Zenmaiden with her effect by selecting Wind-up Knight, she gains Knight'seffect and it's level, which is now 2."

Zenmaiden: "If I may…"

Zenmaiden took out the wind-up key from her backpack, then inserted it into Knight's back, on the spot that was missing his original key. Other than usual golden keys, hers was pink (go figure). Once insterted, she turned it a few times until it started to glow.

Knight: "Mai!"

Then, she took it out, and put it up, resting the other arm on her hips, almost in a parading pose.

Wind-up Zenmaiden: LV1… LV2

Pakka: "(blushing slightly) C-cute… (shakes his head rapidly) But it won't be enough! A cute monster cannot defeat the super-strong Thermophilos!"

Sky: "You'd be surprised. This is my Sky-High at work! I overlay the level 2 Wind-up Knight, Snail and Zenmaiden!"

Zenmaiden: "Ready, boys? Zenmai-kyu!"

Knight: "Mai!"

Snail: "Maimai!"

As they all got together, all 3 monsters turned into Overlay Units…

Sky: "Bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"

A spiraling portal opened up, as the voices of his monsters still echoed in unision. Sky completed the chant as the monster's consealed form sprung out: the golden statue that would become a stallion.

Sky: "Shine brightly and twist all other lights about!"

**59!**

Sky: "Appear, **Number 59: Shining Knighcorn**!"

The seal was starting to open up: the forelegs stretched out, the wings spread out, the rear legs formed, and the horn pierced forward, revealing the knight-like head of a golden alicorn, that cried upon arrival. ATK: 1800/ R2

And that was the sight to behold: for the 2nd time already did Shining Knighcorn appear on scene atop of Sourand High, to battle about another formidable Number. This time, however, it was Thermophilos.

Buckley: "What? Another Number?"

Enlil: "Yes! Numbers can only be defeated by other Numbers, and no one has ever defeated Sky's Number!"

Buckley: "Number or not, with those points it won't hold a candle to that Invincible thing on Pakka's side, I'm afraid."

Rest asured, Sky's "golden pony" didn't seem intimidating to Pakka at all.

Pakka: "Bwahahahaha, what is that? Sure, it might be anohter Number, but it's still a weak rank 2, no comparison to my rank 5!"

Flint: "Sky-sama, if we use Knighcorn's Power Breakdown, it can sap a maximum amount of 1000 Attack points, and give Knighcorn 300 points for a 1300 points difference. That means, he can handle enemies with 3100 points at most, but Thermophilos has…"

Comparison if Knighcorn uses his ability on Thermophilos:

Number 89: Thermophilos the Invincible: ATK: 3400… 2400

Number 59: Shining Knighcorn: ATK: 1800… 2100

Flint: "Which means, even with the ability, we're still 300 points short."

Sky: "Not to worry. I have the all we need right on the field."

Flint: "On the field?"

Sky: "I'll be using… the Xyz Snack Mountain combo!"

Flint: "(O.O) HEH?"

Pakka: "The what now?"

Enlil: "You mean the…"

Buckley: "What is he talking about?"

Enlil: "Well, that's the…"

The following reminder ran through Enlil's mind: it's that hideous looking pizza/fries/tartar sauce dish monstrosity Sky devoured at the start of the episode. She explained it to Buckley, but there is not safe way to reparaphrase what words she exactly used.

Buckley: "AH? The what on what now?"

Enlil: "I know it sounds gross, but it was… (blushes) actually kinda tasty."

Buckley: "You mean you liked Sky's dish?"

Enlil: "(!intense blush!) HEH?... Baka, don't assume I like him just because I don't dislike the things he eats!"

Buckley: "(O_O) I didn't say anything like that, where did that come from?"

Flint: "(*.*) You mean to battle an invincible warlord… with hybrid cousine?"

Sky: "Not the cousine itself, but what it stands for. I activate the ability of Wind-up Zenmaiden!"

Next to Knighcorn, a ghost version of Zenmaiden waved her wind-up key like a pole.

Sky: "When this card is supporting a rank 3 or below Xyz monster as an Overlay unit, that monster gains a little bonus: Attack points, plus 500!"

And she inserted the key into Knighcorn's back, which the monster absorbed entirely, before releasing a powerful battle-cry!

Number 59: Shining Knighcorn: ATK: 1800… 2300

Flint: "Oh, I see, now we've got the upper hand! But wait, how does this connect to that camel's hump-vomit you mentioned?"

Sky: "It's not a vomit! In the Xyz Snack Mountain combo, all ingredients weave together and support each other to imporve the taste, texture, touch and temperature, making it more delicious. Same thing applies to Xyz summon, the Xyz monsters get greater and stronger depending on the kind of support they receive from their Overlay Units."

Flint: "Oh! I see, that's what you meant! In that case, let's tear his Number apart!"

Sky: "My point exactly! Shining Knighcorn, attack!"

Just as Knighcorn spread it's wings and it's horn shone up…

Pakka: "Are you stupid? A miserable rank 2 can never beat a powerful rank 5 like Thermophilos!"

Sky: "I activate Knighcorn's ability! If it consumes 2 of it's Overlay units, the opponent's monster looses 500 Attack points per unit. Ultimately, Knighcorn himself gets Attack points plus 300!"

Knighcorn then consumed 2 of it's units through it's horn, and shot an array of light-needles through it's wings, all of which rained upon Thermopylos. The Warlord put up it's shield, but the needles showered over him nontheless, exhausting him from the inside.

Number 89: Thermophilos the Invincible: ATK: 2400

Number 59: Shining Knighcorn: ATK: 2600

Pakka: "(shock face) WHAAAAAAAT? He's brought down on his knees!"

Sky: "Go for it! Javelin Horn!"

The horn atop Knighcorn's head shone up, and he charged the enemy Number, delivering a devastating blow to his body, and shattering his shield completely…

Pakka: "Baaah! (falls down)"

Pakka: LP: 1900

Sky: "Alright! … Eh?"

… but even as the attack was over, Thermophilos stood tall. The attack only cracked his sheild, but left the armor untouched.

Sky: "What the…? That thing's so sturdy!"

Flint: "How did he survive?"

Pakka: "Heh? (gets up, sees Thermophilos) Wha-wha-what? AHA! That's it, they don't call him invincible for no reason! As long as Thermophilos has Overlay Units, it cannot be destroyed by battle, even against a Number!"

Enlil: "What, seriously?"

Sky: "NOW you're telling me!"

Flint: "It must lose all of it's Overlay Units before it can be destroyed, this Number is tougher than we thought!"

Pakka: "You'll never beat it! That's what I'm saying! As long as the King of Sparta's blood flows down my veins, my monsters will never give in! Bwahahahaha!"

And as others just kept on sweatdropping on Pakka's performance, Enlil was in deep thought. There was something familiar about that Number, more importantly, about it's name and appearance.

Enlil: "King of Sparta?… Thermophilos? Wait a minute, you don't mean... King Leonidas of Sparta?"

Sky: "Eh?"

Pakka: "That's right, the greatest hero in history!"

Sky: "You know what he's saying, Enlil?"

Enlil: "(nods) He's refering to Leonidas I, the king of Sparta, famous for his conquest against the persian king Xerxes I in 480 BC."

Sky: "How do you know about that stuff? Don't tell me you're following his Super-strong aditude?"

Flint: "(-_-) She's not, it's in every history book, you Landstar sound-alike."

Sky: "(!) How was I supposed to know that, you Gergiano sound-alike!"

Enlil: "Leonidas is the hero-king of Sparta, who lead the Spartan troops in the Battle at Thermophylae."

Sky: "Thermophylae? (O.O) But that's… (looks at Number 89) That guy?"

Thermophilos still stood mighty in a statuesque pose, and varios heroic scenes occured in Pakka's thoughts as he explained the whole thing.

Pakka: "Indeed, the greatest battle in history! Guys like Heracles or Achiles were only given credit in mythology, but Leonidas, that is my predecessor, was a true hero whose deeds were remembered throughout recorded history. He single-handedly killed beasts and warriors alike, and in the ultimate conquest, he lead 300 Spartan soldiers against millions and millions of Persian troops, in the famous battle at Thermophylae. For 3 days did he and his brave warriors repel the enemy troops, a handful of 300 men against the entire Persian armada! When the Persians asked him to lay down their weapons, it was Leonidas that spoke: 'Molon Labe! You come and get them!'"

Sky: "Such heroic acts!"

Buckley: "Not again, he's so obsessed with the story. He actually thinks he's…"

Pakka: "Indeed, and in his name do I strike today, every day do I remember Thermophylae and live it's battle, with the power in my veins that belonged to the hero-king worthy of the name-"

Enlil: "But didn't Leonidas lose that battle?"

Pakka: "Eh?"

Just like that, the spotlights shifted from Pakka to Enlil. E slowly, almost creakingly turned his head towards her, not believing what he had heard.

Sky: "Huh?"

Pakka: "Eh… Ah… Err… No, he didn't."

Enlil: "Yes he did, that's what history says. Leonidas' troops withstood the Persian attacks for 3 days, boldly beating down enemy attacks, but on the 3rd day the Persian troops got them surrounded in a trench. The battle itself dealt a severe blow to Xerxes forces, allowing the Greek to eventually repel the Persian invasion, but Leonidas himself died in that battle. That was his memorial moment."

Things turned so silent you could even hear a slight gust of wind blowing by. And aside from this, all motion halted for a few seconds, until…

Pakka: "(shock face) WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? He died at Thermophylae?"

Enlil: "What did you think how it ended?"

Pakka: "Well, I thought, uhm… He went home and had a parade or something then died an old man with a spear in hand or something!"

Sky: "When you think of it that way, dying a heroic battle like that did make him a greater hero than dying an old man. Why did you think he survived?"

Pakka: "(twitching) I, errr… I read that!"

Sky: "Where did you read that? A history book?"

Pakka: "(looks sideways) No, errr… I think I… got it from a comic book or somewhere."

Sky, Flint and Enlil don't really have their own shock-faces, but what they did right now was pretty close to what Pakka would have done.

Sky&Flint&Enlil: "EEEEEEH? COMIC BOOK?"

Buckley: "See what I have to put up with every day? He's so shot into that tale he doesn't care if it's true or not."

Pakka: "Whatever! Like it matters if he died on battlefield or not, I have control over his immortal power, and here and now I'll demonstrate it! (points at Thermophilos) Like his predecessor, the hero-king of Sparta, this Number will not go down until the last of it's lifeblood has been spilled!"

Sky: "You mean to tell me all along you've been dueling with the conviction you were some kind of descendant of the hero-king?"

Flint: "Maybe that's what the Number made him believe!"

Buckley: "Nope, he went on and on about Leonidas way before he obtained that Number."

Flint: "(-_-) Then it's official, he's a nutcase."

And while everyone else thought Pakka was a lunatic, and held facial expressions to show it… Sky's eyes flashed with determination.

Sky: "Interesting. Now that I kow what's driving you, I know precicely how to deal with you. And seeing how that Number incarnates the spirit of a heroic king makes it ten times the interesting."

Flint: "Could you just make a move, so we can all go home?"

Sky: "You got it. If was Leonidas that said Molon Lobe, and it's cool that he had an own rule in life. And this is what I'm saying today, my rule: Sky-High! (selects a card and sets it) I set a card face-down, turn end! And in the End phase, the effects of both our Numbers wear off. Thermophilos loses the 1000 Attack points it gained by it's own effect, but it also gains the 1000 it lost to Knighcorn, which means his strength doesn't change at all."

Number 89: Thermophilos the Invincible: ATK: 2400… 3400… 2400

Sky: "Your turn now, Pakka."

Pakka: "(!) Did you just call me-"

Sky: "(-_-) Please stop talking."

Pakka: "But I will accept your challenge! My turn, super-ultra-strong final draw! (draws… with style)"

A moment occured where Enlil re-analysed the entire situation, and the field of battle.

Enlil:_ "In this turn, it will be a battle between 2 Numbers: Sky-kun's Shining Knighcorn, with one Overlay Unit and 2600 Attack points and Pakka's Thermophilos, also with an Overlay Unit and 2400 Attack points. If Pakka activates Termophilos effect, that would consume his remaining unit, and give him 1000 additional Attack points, but if he attacks, Sky would activate Knighcorn's ability to consume it's remaining Overlay Unit, then break down 500 of Thermophilos strength, and gain 300 more. This means…"_

Comparison in hypothetical scenario:

Thermophilos: ATK: 2400… 3400… 2900

Knighcorn: ATK: 2600… 2900

Enlil:_ "They'll both have equal strength, and destroy one another. And if Pakka realizes this, he must also know he must give his monster more power, or make Sky's Number loose power. Sky-kun, how did you prepare for this?"_

Pakka only grint his teeth while Sky observed him with determination in his eyes.

Pakka looked at what he drew, and grinned.

Pakka: "It's here, it's here! My super-strong comeback! (plays the card) I activate the Spell card **Purse of Miracles**!"

The card's artwork featured a samurai of sorts grabbing something out of a leather bag, te contents of which were so brilliant it released a golden shine to the observer.

Sky: "Purse of Miracles?"

Pakka: "Indeed, a practical card… despite the lack of manhood. With tis Spell, I pay half my Life points to recover a Spell card from my Graveyard!"

Pakka: LP: 1900… 950

As soon as he added the card to his hand, he showed it, and played it.

Pakka: "I select this one: Axe of Despair! And I'm equiping Thermophilos with it!"

The tip of Thermophilos' spear turned from a piked blade into an axe, and the warlord swung it around a few times before assuming a battle-stance.

Number 89: Thermopilos the Invincible: ATK: 2400… 3400

Pakka: "Then, I also activate Thermophilos' ability! (detaches a Unit) By detaching an Overlay Unit, it gains 1000 Attack points and cannot be destroyed by effects!"

As if the axe wasn't enough, it's edge gained a golden luster as soon as an Overlay Unit touched it.

Number 89: Thermophilod the Invincible: ATK: 3400… 4400

Buckley: "It's over 4000!"

Flint: "Yeiks!"

Sky: "So it is…"

Pakka: "This is my superstrong final turn! Thermophilos, attack! Palanx Drive!"

And so, armed and equiped like that, the warlord put his weapon forward, and charged at Sky's side, with a force that equaled an army in ferocity, as an illusion of a Spartan army supported him…

Pakka: "It's my win!"

Sky: "Sining Knighcorn's effect activates!"

Pakka: "Again?"

Sky: "By consuming an Overlay Unit, the monster it battles with loses 500 Attack points, and Knighcorn itself receives strength plus 300!"

Knighcorn quickly consumed an Overlay unit, and this made a large amount of light erupt from it's horn and wings, the former of which turned longer, and the later fired out darts of light at Thermophilos, halting his advance a little.

Number 59: Shining Knighcorn: ATK: 2600… 2900

Number 89: Thermophilos the Invincible: ATK: 4400… 3900

Pakka: "It's not enough! It's still my super-strong win!"

Sky: "That was from the Xyz combo, and here comes the salad!"

He was pointing at his face-down card.

Pakka: "What, the salad?"

Sky: "Trap, open: **Collected Power**! (the card flips) With it, all cards that are equipped to monsters become equipped to Shining Knighcorn instead!"

Before Thermophilos could continue the attack, the halberd in his hand acted against him: the axe vanised in dim light, which flew towards Knighcorn like a swarm of rods, eventually ending atop of it's head. And when the luster faded…

There was an axe-like formation at the root of Knighcorn's horn.

Pakka: "(shock face) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? No way! He stole my Axe of Despair!"

Sky: "And you know what that means."

Number 59: Shining Knighcorn: ATK: 2900… 3900

Number 89: Thermophilos the Invincible: ATK: 3900… 2900

Flint: "We're leading!"

Buckley: "Incredible! How did he know Pakka was going to use Equip spells?"

Enlil: "It was a reasonable assumption. That's why Sky-kun is so amazing!"

Buckley: "He's so what?"

Enlil: "(blushes) EH! N-n-n-nothing!"

Sky: "Now that the tides have turned, let's wrap things up: Knighcorn, attack with Phalanx Javelin Horn!"

Out of sock, Thermophilos remained still in mid air, while Knighcorn turned active, spreading it's wings and galloping across the sky towards it's opponent, with it's now enlarged horn ready to strike like a thunderbolt.

This time, in an illusionary image, just like Thermophilos was supported by his Spartan soldiers earlier, the Knighcorn was supported by a mirage of a charging troop of riders, aiming for their enemy.

Pakka: "You can't win! Thermophilos can't be destroyed by battle as long as he has Overlay Units!"

Sky: "Aha, but he used all his Overlay Units already."

Pakka: "(sweatdrops) …. Oh, right."

And then he impaled Thermophilos, penetrating it's armor, and making the warlord release a powerful warcry one last time, before it blew up, and pushed Pakka back along. The blast threw him off his feet.

Pakka: "WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Pakka: LP: 0

WINNER: Sky

But even now, the duel wouldn't end as Sky had one last thing to do.

Buckley: "He won!"

Enlil: "Indeed!"

Flint: "Sky-sama, let's do it!"

Sky: "Right: Hook-Linker, deploy!"

Sky put his arm up and let Flint shapeshift again, this time forming an already known sape of a modern crossbow/gun-like tool on Sky's left arm.

In his D-Gazer, Sky could see 2 seperate wavelenghts in a graph-like system as he observed Shining Knighcorn. That's when the wavelengths overlapped into one wave.

Sky: "Establish link with Knighcorn…"

About then, Pakka stood up just enough to see what was happening…

Pakka: "(eyes sparkle) SUPER! Such a super-strong cool weapon! (worry) Wait, does this mean this is going to hurt?"

Sky: "And fire!"

A beam was fired from this construction, and hit Knighcorn like a flashlight. Knighcorn absorbed this light through his horn, then redirected the beam towards Pakka… zapping him in the process.

Pakka: "(lit up) AYEEEEEEE! IT DOES HURT! IT DOES HURT! AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE-AYE!"

As the light flared him up, a certain dark blot, or mist, whatever you call it, exited his chest. It was the dark essence of the Number, and the beam was sucking it out like a drain. When the Number's screaming soul reached Knighcorn's horn, it was trapped in a spherical bubble, then slingshot towards the Hook Linker. When the blaster grabbed it, it slowly started crushing it, decoding it's essence…

Flint: "(blinging) BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE… Captured!"

Finally, the card slid out of his mouth, and Sky took it for examination. It was perfectly purified, and Sky smiled.

Sky: "Numbers Hunt: concluded!"

And that's when the AR Vision faded, and Sky took his D-Gazer off.

Sadly, he had a lot to explain to Buckley, who didn't get most of the stuff that just happened.

Buckley: "Like, what the heck was that?"

Sky: "Don't worry about that. The evil card is gone, that's what counts. See? (shows the card)"

Buckley: "How did that card get there all the way from Pakka?"

Enlil: "Don't strain yourself over that. At least Pakka is okay now."

Sky: "Yes, about that…"

A little look at Pakka, that was just recently zapped with who knows how powerful charges of light. He was lying on the ground, defeated… with small spinning spirals where his eyeballs would usually go.

Sky: "I think he might need a little break after this."

Buckley: "He WILL be alright, right?"

Sky: "Don't worry, when he wakes up, he'll feel like a milion bucks."

Buckley: "Yes, but also… I can guess where Thermophilos came from, but where did you get your Number?"

Sky: "Uhm, well… Arrrrr…. Like said, minor details, no stressing out."

Buckley: "Wow, guys at the gym will never believe when I tell them this."

Both Sky and Flint almost snapped.

Sky&Flint: "NO, YOU CAN'T!"

Buckley: "Why not?"

And then they had to think about excuses how to keep it quiet, and how Sky dislikes the attention, and how Keira must not know, and a bunch of "eeehs" and "ahms", so let's not go into detail there.

However there is one tiny thought that remained from that conversation:

Enlil:_ "_(sigh_) Really, Sky-kun is an amazing person… But when it comes to actual social conversation and reading their needs he's a real baka."_

* * *

On the next day…

It was morning, and Sky was just on his way downstairs, fully dressed, yawning and leaning against the wooden fence. From above, he could hear Enlil greeting him:

Enlil: "Good morning, Sky-kun."

Sky: "(rubbing his eye) 'Morning."

He then proceeded towards the exit, only to have Rikki getting him beat to it. He approached Sky with a bunch of envelopes in his hand.

Rikki: "Aniki, I picked up the mail."

Sky: "Ah, thanks Rikki."

Sky scrolled down the mail that Rikki gave him, inspecting every envelope carefully.

Then, he came across a special envelope: it was pink, with a small rose in it's lower left corner, and it was sealed with a logo that was a cross between a bomb and a heart. It also had a familiar signature in the back.

Sky: "(-_-) Not this again…"

Rikki: "What's the matter?"

Without answering, Sky simply walked by the window, opened it up, then tossed the letter out.

Rikki: "Hey, why did you do that for?"

Sky: "(-_-) I'm not stupid enough to open up another one of Rosemary's little surprises. Let's see, what else is here…"

He found another item of interrest among the mail. This time, it was a postcard.

Sky: "Another one?"

The picture depicted a pretty (read "hot") long-haired blonde taking a dip in a hot spring resort of sorts. She wore a white bikini, and had one of ther legs stretched out so it held above water-level. She also stuck her tongue out and winked when the picture was taken. There was a bunch of white ice and ice-covered rocks surrounding her. Most notably, there seemed to be a statue of ice resembling a princess of sorts in the background. Here's what the inscription said:

_"Yo! Awesome Terry-chan here, reporting from the hot spring resort at Tahkini! The water is so hot and the ice is so soft it makes me feel like a princess of the North! Wish you were here, but I'll be seeing your happy face soon enough! Huggsy!"_

Sky: "Tahkini, huh? Another weird name, another weird locale. I wonder where…"

Flint came by, in a rush.

Flint: "Tahkini is a hot spring resort in-"

Sky: "That's in Canada, isn't it? The site at Yukon, famous for it's therapeutical hot springs that are still being renovated. There's also a reindeer transmigration site nearby."

There was a moment of silence.

And another.

And then, Flint crawled into a corner and dropped on his face in a depressed shadow crisis.

Flint: "I was going to say that trivia, you can't steal my only gag, Sky-sama…"

Sky: "(!) Hey, what's gotten into you?"

Rikki: "Before I forget, aniki, one of us might need to go buy some groceries during the day."

Sky: "I know, I kn- Wait a sec, we went shopping two days ago."

Rikki: "Yes."

Sky: "So, what happened to all the supplies we got then?"

Rikki: "They were just used up for the Super-Strong Xyz Snack Mountain."

Sky: "What Snack Mountain? I didn't even- (realizes) …. Hold on a second… Did you just say 'Super-Strong'?"

Rikki: "Uhm, yes?"

Sky: "Where exactly did that come from?"

Rikki pointed at the kitchen.

Sky looked in the pointed direction (he turned his head very slowly).

The sight was a bit overwhelming:

On the only kitchen table, there was this… this… MASS!

It looked like a giant blob hedgepodge made of various snacks and candy and all sorts of gourmet wonders, roughly the size of a small Christmas Tree, outsizing the table by at least 3 fold!

It looked a lot like an enhanced version of the dish Sky consumed yesterday, but with waaaaay more ingredients put together. It was as good as awful, the many eats fused together like some kind of misfusion of monsters: aside from the pizza bits, the french fries and what was hopefully tartar sauce, Sky could also see bits of chocolate, foamy cream, chips, waffles, donuts, ice-cream, hamburgers, gummi bears and who knows what else, all put together into a huge pile!

Sky was shocked.

Sky: "(O_O) AAAH! WHAT ON EARTH…!"

And here's the creme-le-creme: someone emerged from behind that giant pile of junk-food.

It was Pakka.

Only big difference now is the fact he was wearing a white headband, like a kung-fu fighter.

Pakka: "How is that, partner?"

Sky was shocked even more.

Sky: "(!) WHAT? YOU, PAKKA, OF ALL PEOPLE?"

Pakka: "(!) Don't call me baka just like that, I just got here!"

Sky: "What are you doing here!"

Pakka: "Taking my first lessons in the new, and imporved Super-strong Sky-High!"

Sky: "HEEEH? Improved?"

Enlil snuck up on Sky and whispered into his ear:

Enlil: "I tried everything, he wouldn't leave."

Sky: "You let him in?"

Buckley: "Actually, that was me."

Sky's blood-pressure just went up as he saw Buckley, grinning on the ajar opened front door.

Sky: "Buckley, you?"

Buckley's expression could be easily confused for that of a cat that just lead the dog into a minefield.

Buckley: "Surprise."

Sky: What the heck is going on here? What is that super-strong musclehead doing in my kitchen?"

Pakka: "Ahh, glad you asked. The duel yesterday was a defeat on my behalf, but just as the Battle at Thermophylae that was a loss, it brough victory on another means and made me realize something. My Super-Strong needed more work to improve into the ultimate force on Earth, and as it was defeated by your Sky-High, I had an idea: (heroic pose) Combine those two rules, and create the ultimate Super-Strong Sky-High!"

Sky: "WHAT A STUPID NAME!"

Pakka: "How's this for starters? I even improved on the Xyz Snack Combo!"

Sky: "YOU did that, you baka?"

Pakka: "Indeed, my name is Pakka! And as dear Enlil explained how a 3 snack Overlay tasted delicious, I though how a 300 layer Overlay Combo would be incredible!"

Sky: "(scream pose) 300 LAYERS? W-wait a minute, Enlil? (to Enlil) I thought you said you hated it yesterday?"

Enlil: "(blushes) HEH? N-n-n-n-n-n-no I did not, you misheard me!"

Sky: "But you said it looked-"

Enlil: "(tremendous blush) Misheard me!"

Pakka: "Now then, this Super-strong Xyz Snack Mountain, after it proces successful, will become the essential snack of all Super-Strong Sky-High followers!"

Sky: "(mad) We're not having any followers, get it! You're not the one to judge Sky-High, moron!"

Pakka took a spoon, and grabbed a fair amount of that snack monstrosity, which was held together by a sticky substance that was either tartar sauce, cream, or some other gelatine dish…

Pakka: "Now, let's taste it."

… and put the whole amount in his mouth, and started chewing it.

It took him about 1,2 seconds for his face to turn blue, as he spat the content of his mouth into the sink, yelling like a grizzly:

Pakka: "BLYAK! What the heck? This is not tasty at all! All the flavors are mixed up and rotten, and the texture is too smoochy and tateless as well!"

Sky: "That's why you can't have that many layers, you baka! It's not what Sky-High is about!"

Pakka: "Aye, my name is Pak-"

Sky: "I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

Buckley just chuckled.

Sky: "What are you so happy about?"

Buckley: "Because… (snickers) I had to duel and beat Pakka over and over, and he never listened to my advice whatsoever, he had me play pupil all along. Then yesterday, he goes mad and meets you, I think he's finally found a substitute."

Sky: "Substi… (O.O) Wait, me?"

Buckley: "Tag, you're it!"

And so, Buckley snuck out of the house…

Sky: "Nooooo, don't leave me alone with this kook!"

_Buckley(other side of the door): "Sorry, you won him fair and square! Oooh, look, a love letter."_

There was a little CLICK heard on Buckley's side…

Buckley: "Heh?"

… and a minor explosion shook the neighbourhood, and a large amount of black smoke was seen behind the window. Buckley must have accidentally opened up one of Rosemarry's greeting cards, the one Sky threw out a minute ago.

Sky: "Serves you right, I'd say…"

Pakka: "Oi, partner!"

Sky: "(to Pakka) What?"

Pakka's expression suggested he was quite dissatisfied with his acomplishments.

Pakka: "Why does my Snack Mountain taste so bad, when it was supposed to be 300 times better than yours?"

Sky: "You can't make a combo with 300 layers, baka!"

Pakka: "You're the Sky-High expert, you tell me, partner."

Sky: "I'm not your partner! And stop pretending you know about Sky-High!"

Pakka: "(hands over the spoon) Here, you taste, then tell me what's wrong."

Sky: "I'm not eating that stuff!"

Enlil: "Could you please keep it down? And who's going to clean up this mess?"

An argument enshured. Typing the script for the entire fight would take too long, so let's just focus on the by stander.

Flint simply sighed, then prepared his "photo-head"

Flint: "Well, I don't see a better moment comming up anytime soon."

And he was about to take a picture when…

Pakka: "I'm in charge here!"

Sky: "You're not!"

Pakka: "Am too, and this is why!"

Pakka slammed his mountain of sludge with the spoon, causing the mountain of food to start shaking…

Pakka&Sky&Enlil: "Heh?"

… and then it collapsed.

Atop of them.

Pakka&Sky&Enlil&Rikki: "GYAAAAH! TIMBER!"

(SNAPSHOT)

Flint just managed to capture a fine moment: as Pakka's monstrous Snack Mountain toppled, Pakka was already undermined by it's weight, like he was hit by an avalanche. Judging by the appearance on the picture, Sky tripped while trying to get away from the impact, and was one second away from beying burried by it. Then there were Enlil and Rikki, running away from the falling mass…

_Numbers Hunt Status Report:_

_Number 89 successfully captured;_

_Pakka's interfeerence in the hunt proved unhelpful._

* * *

Elsewhere…

Remember that MysteryGirl from the last episode?

Well…

Mizuki: "It is time…"

She just made a great decision. She stepped into the light, and gazed into the world with a stern frown…

Mizuki: "I will find it. The Numbers!"

* * *

(BONUS!)

Flint: "It's time for **Numbers Math Trivia**! It's the part of the episode where we explain where do the Numbers get their Numbers. Math was never more fun! Let's see, today we have successfully met with…"

(Thermophilos' card appears)

Flint: "Number 89: Thermophilos the Invincible! A really odd name considering the fact it was defeated here."

Pakka: "Fool! It's based on a Spartan war-king!"

Flint: "HEH? When did you get into the Math Trivia?"

Pakka: "Who better to explain the significance of the Spartan Number than the descendant of the Spartan line?"

Flint: "You're not a-"

Pakka: "Let's see the data!"

**Number 89: Thermophilos the Invincible/ Warrior King of Valor- Thermophilos **(Xyz/ DARK/ rank 5/ Beast-Warrior-type/ ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2800)- 2 level 5 Monsters  
- This card with Xyz materials cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card: until your next Standby phase, this card gains 1000 ATK and it cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Pakka: "As you can see, this is a Super-strong rank 5! The number is based on Leonidas I, king of Sparta, who lead the Spartan army againt the Persians in the Battle at Thermophylae, taking place in August 9th 480 BC. That was the day it ended, and the day Leonidas' name became legend! And so, because it's August, the 8th month, the 9th, we have…"

August 9th = 8 9th = **89**

Pakka: "See that? Funny thing, the battle lasted for 3 days, and if Thermophilos uses it's effect, assumingly the enemy doesn't destroy him by battle, he can survive on the field for 3 turns. Poetic, isn't it?"

Enlil: "But Leonidas died at August 10th, not 9th."

Pakka: "(Shock face) WHAAAAAAAAT? I got the wrong intel?"

Enlil: "We can still sy it's 89, as in, say, last day he was fully alive?"

Pakka: "What a stupid reason! I want a new Number! New Number!"

Flint: "Gosh, he really is a baka…"

* * *

/ending song: "Treasure!" by Emiri Kato ("Ben-to", 2011)/

(instrumental opening: a dandylion is swinging sith the breeze on a green meadow; Enlil picks it up, observing it, blushing… she is about to blow the seed away, but a strong gust of wind beats her to it;)

(one of the seeds, carried by the wind, ends up flying around the town of Sourand…)

_**Kirameku yakei toka  
Zeitaku DINNER toka  
**_(… bypassing the figures of Rikki, Rosemary, a black-haired guy…)_**  
**__**Sonna mono nanka ni kyoumi wa nai**_

(… until it ultimately lands on Sky's shoulder)_**  
H**__**arapeko yuuhizaka  
**_(he picks it up, wondering…)_**  
I**__**tsumo no ano basho e  
**_(then smiles and blows it into the wind, and it is once again carried away…)_**  
H**__**orane hajimari no nioi kanjita**_(it reached Keira, and is floating in front of her face)_**  
M**__**ezasu mono ga soko ni  
**_(… but it suddenly vanishes before touching her face; Keira sadly observes it as a shadow of a monster appears behind her)_**  
A**__**rukagiri tachimukau  
**_(Wind-up Zenmaister's summoning)_**  
**__**Tada no FAIR LADY  
**_(Then the arrival of Shining Knighcorn and Galileon)_**  
Nanka janai  
**_(they turn to cards, and Sky catches them…)_**  
**__**Miseteageru wa  
**_(Sky is running in a rush next to a wall made entirely of huge Xyz monster cards, all Numbers, flipping up, and down as he keeps on running, like a tunnel of shifting mirrors…)_**  
**__**Ima kakedashite  
Kono chi o kette**__**  
**__**Te o nobase yo sakebe  
WE ARE NOT DOGS!**__**  
**__**Keshite dakyou wa yurusarenai  
Aite ga daredemo onaji yo  
**_(… Enlil joins him in the run, also like she's running away…)_**  
Z**__**enshinzenrei  
Butsukariatte  
**_(…then Flint drives next to them, in the same kind of rush…)_**  
**__**Kizuna ga fukamaru no  
WE ARE THE BRAVE!  
**_(… then Rikki, then Rosemary, and soon after that Pakka, all panickingly fleeing from something unseen, except for Rosemary who is stern)_**  
**__**Sore koso ookami no PRIDE**__**  
**__**Nerae HELL-BENT ON WINNING!  
**_(this last part is sung by Terry-chan)  
_**Terry: "**__**Tsukame TREASURE OF MY LIFE!"**_

(last scene: Sky and the cast greeting the audience… Flint jums up front and takes up the entire screen)

(next time)

* * *

OC GUEST SPECAIL!

Mizuki: "After a long time of absense, Number Wars are finally moving in the right direction! There is wisdom to be shared, promises to be kept, and if it takes forever, once fulfilled it will feel like a flash. This is it, my appearance in Number Wars! Get ready, for I will change the course of events!"

Sky: "Who was that again?"

_(episode preview:_

_In her guest appearance, Mizuki Kure, a new mysterious girl, applies to Sourand High, and is trying to get close to Sky, causing Enlil to feel jealous again. However, Bristy claims to know the true purpose of Mizuki's actions, which is to obtain Sky's Numbers. Is there truth behind these words? Without a second though, Bristy takes a stand to Mizuki, using the deck Enlil entrusted her, firmly devoted to carry out her emotions and protect Sky, but is soon overwhelmed by Mizuki's Number…)_

Mizuki: "Next time, on Number Wars: 'Scars 'Revived Primise: Bristy Takes a Stand!"

Sky: "Why are YOU announcing the next episode?"

Mizuki: "You could say I'm fabulous."

Sky: "That's not your line!"

* * *

Card intel:

**Whirlwind-up!/ Mainspring Cyclone** (Trap, Normal)- Discard 1 "Wind-up" monster from your hand; all Attack position "Wind-up" monsters you control gain 500 ATK until the End phase. Monsters afected by this effect cannot activate their effects for the rest of the turn. You can only activate 1 "Whirlwind-up!" per turn.

**Number 89: Thermophilos the Invincible/ Warrior King of Valor- Thermophilos **(Xyz/ DARK/ rank 5/ Beast-Warrior-type/ ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2800)- 2 level 5 Monsters  
- This card with Xyz materials cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card: until your next Standby phase, this card gains 1000 ATK and it cannot be destroyed by card effects.  
+ anime effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except with another "Number".

**Wind-up Zenmaiden/ Mainspring Girl Zenmaidchen** (FIRE/ level 1/ Spellcaster-type/ ATK: 100/ DEF: 1000)- During your Main phase, you can target 1 "Wind-up" monster you control that used it's effect while it was face-up on the field: Special summon this card from your hand, and if you do, this card's level becomes same as the targeted monster's level and it gains it's effect. If a rank 3 or lower Xyz monster was Xyz summoned by using this card as Xyz material: that monster gains 500 ATK. Only 1 "Wind-up Zenmaiden" can be used as Xyz material at the time.

**Purse of Miracles** (Spell, Normal)- Pay half your Life points: Add 1 Normal, Quick-play, Ritual or Equip Spell card from your Graveyard to the hand.


	7. Revived Promise: Bristy Takes a Stand

**OC Guest Special:**

The following work is made in collaboration with **Witch of Tragedies**; to her belongs the OC Mizuki Kure, and her Number 64;

Thank you for being there for me, and for reviewing my story. This is my promise kept in ink:

Everyone, enjoy!

* * *

Things were quite lively at Sourand High, nothing unussual has been reported in days, although word kept on spreading over the campus, on the appearance and disappearance of mysterious monsters called Numbers. The most enigmatic among them was a mysterious golden, winged, knight-like stallion that some students were tracking down like detectives. The first among them was Keira Detroy, a very popular girl that "fell in love" with it when she first sighted it, and other students, mostly on Keira's request, kept up hunting it like it was a kind of cryptid. The monster was dubbed Shinecorn, Alicorn and Knighcorn.

/AN: a Cryptid refers to mysterious, enigmatic and unresearched creatures that were said to exist, but science refuses to believe in due to lack of evidence; notable examples include Bigfoot, Lock Ness monster and the Yeti;/

But you all know the truth already, don't you?

The mentioned monster belonged to a certain Numbers Hunter, who, at this very moment, was undertaking a very dangerous task, the nature of which would be best described in the following matter:

Every student, no matter what school, grade, or class he attends, usually feels a certain degree of freedom, a portion of time needed for them to expres themselves. Likewise, however, no matter for the above conditions, every student lives though a moment of weakness and a time of utter stress.

It is not something that usually decides their future, and it doesn't affect the world one bit. But to them, at that time, the world is collapsing.

It is a time of weakness, when the strong rise up by understanding this, agknowledging this weakness, and realizing that by beating it they will become strong when they emerge victorious.

It is a time of trial, for it pushes their hearts and souls to the utmost limits, forces them to make a choice, which path to follow: the path of justice, or the path of evil? It also forces them to reconsider: What exactly is evil? What exactly is justice?

And it is a time of battle, when they meet the only opponent a student has the power to face, but not everyone has the power to prevail. An opponent different than anything they've seen before or since.

It is the only vital battle in their early life, the sole battlefield they need to conquer, and they will see many, many battlefields of the like.

Some say it doesn't matter how it ends, for no matter the result, it is always easier afterwards.

Others claim victory is the most important, and follow every high and low trick in the book to acheive it.

And then there are those that claim that the important thing is not victory, not the end of battle, but the way and path itself on how the end was acomplished, for it is this path that decides the entire future.

They are being prepared, and they are being told what awaits them, yet sometimes it hits like lightning, without a warning, and takes down many students' spirits into despair…

Puzzling words, I agree. Not everyone reconsiders it from this point of view.

But every student knows of the horror that lurks behind only one word.

A word every student fears and respects…

And that word is…

EXAM!

Okay, now that I stirred you a little, we can continue, in Sky's classroom:

Sky was reviewing his notebooks, trying to remember as much information as possible.

_6:11 hours until exam start_

Sky: "(reading) '… by the Kaiba corporation's R.R.D. team, the new energy source was dubbed Momentum'… I better skip the history, let's review the working mechanics. (searches the net) So, the D-particle accelerators cause a perpetual centrifugal motion of the particles and drives the primary engine, while simultaneously engaging the secondary and tertiary engines that amplify the source of… Man, how do I remember all these terms?"

The first class was about to start, and Sky was just reading and studying the information in his notes, occasionally using the miniature D-pad to acces the net files for more information. He was barely regarding anything else…

Sky: "I forgot again, was centrifugal force the one that goes inside or outside? Rust and buckets, I'm so going to flunk!"

… but there really so much as he could do as a familiar sidekick sitting on the desk informed him:

Flint: "Why didn't you study on time then, Sky-sama baka? I mean, seriously, you're the one who says to always do your best, and you can't even keep to your own schedule. I really thought Sky-High would get you through this one."

Sky: "(!) You're not helping out at all, you Patrol Robo look-alike!"

Flint: "It's not my help that gives, you Giltia look-alike! You brought this on by yourself, by not spending your time correctly!"

Sky: "Oh really, you mind explaining that?"

Flint: "Yesterday, for example, you said you were going to revise for the test, and just went to check some Mikia online pages for more information, but you ended up watching 'Ganymede 7' on RatBlue!"

Out of frustration, Sky slammed the book in front of him shut, then leaned towards Flint, with a very sarcastic grin on his face, and said:

Sky: "Really? THAT is what you remember?"

Flint: "('sweating') Oi, oi, wait a sec, Sky-sama, why are you giving me that look?"

Sky: "Should I tell you what I think happened yesterday that I couldn't focus on studying?"

Here's the short review of the things Sky mentioned to Flint, all of which occured on the day before today, not neccesarily in the following order:

Mrs. Bara asked him to go to the store to buy "a few things". He ended up carrying at least 7 bags of various gourmet supplies (Flint was also helping, and ended up pulling a bag that was twice his size).

An upset Enlil blushed and yelled at him for some enigmatic reason that included either her hairstyle or her clothes, and Sky not noticing it.

Rikki slipped downstairs, so Sky had to help out cleaning up.

Rosemary payed another visit and sllipped him a smoothy that detonated 12 seconds after he touched it.

He was searching for a rogue Number Flint claimed to have detected in the back alley. 49 minutes later, a very frustrated Sky and a very embarrassed Flint found out the so called Number signal came from a radio collar of a missing cat.

Pakka somehow infiltrated his personal quarters (read: he interrupted Sky's teeth-brushing) demanding a rematch duel and claiming what a perfect player he is.

I believe that about summs it up. Back to the present, where Sky hung up his face upon recollection of it all.

Sky: "Too many people at once… I am a nice person, why am I being punished? I don't want to sound harsh, but things were so much easier when the two of us were living by ourselves."

Flint: "I know what you mean. But you can't blame it all on them, the Numbers Hunt took away a lot of your free time."

Sky: "Yes, that too. To make things worse…"

He glanced a little towards the seat on his far left: the seat was empty for now, but it was usually taken by the one person Sky admired the most.

Sky: "The one and only person that would make me smile is not here today to comfort me. (has a fantasy recalling of Keira) Oh, Keira-chan, where have you gone? If I don't see that beautiful smile of yours, I think I'm gonna loose it!"

What he didn't knew was that more than a few of his classmates notices his little ballade-monologue, and either giggled or sweatdropped as they heard his heart's suffering.

Flint: "Keira-chan has been absent for quite a while now. I wonder if anything happened? (to Sky) But… You knew what you were getting yourself into, Numbers Hunt is no stroll in the park. It can take quite a toll."

Sky: "I can't say I regret it, but still… I wonder how all those superheroes can leading 2nd lives with their secret identities?"

Flint: "How does that connect to your issue?"

Sky: "Superheroes are normal people that occasionally slip into costumes and become heroes. And I'm a normal student with normal problems that occassionally hunts for Numbers. It's for a just cause, I know, but the stress is awfull! I don't even want to brag about it to Keira-chan, or she'll take the wrong idea… (mopes)"

Flint: "(-_-) Well, that is kinda your own problem, Sky-sama baka."

Sky: "(!) Would you stop saying that! GHY! Curses, I need to review! (grabs the notebook)"

This was the issue that Sky had to live with. That was the burden of a Numbers hunter…

However…

If only things were that simple and he was the only one.

A very special individual was walking down the corridor and heading for Sky's classroom as we speak.

So, before the teacher announced the start of the lesson, Sky was still holding his head between two covers of the book in front of him, trying to absorb as much knowledge as possible…

Sky: "Planck's constant, Mach's principle, Van Glitch law, why does it always have to be something named after people? Who will remember al these terms? Would it be so difficult to name them…"

At that point, that "special individual" opened the door, and entered the classroom. Apparently, this caused quite a commotion among all other students (except Sky, who was still bookworming)

Male Student1: "Wow, look at that!"

Female Student1: "Who is she?"

Male Student2: "That's the prettiest girl I've ever seen!"

Sky barely budged… until he heard the description "prettiest girl". His heart started racing. Only one image remained in his mind…

Sky: "Prettiest girl… Can they mean…?"

He immediatelly looked up, and in full excitement…

Sky: "Keira-chan, you're ba… Eh?"

What he saw was quite disappointing, yet no one else seemed to mind.

It wasn't Keira that entered.

However, it was a notably beautiful girl.

She was a 5'3 beautifully graceful girl with amethyst purple eyes. Her silky dark crimson red hair was cut in many layers having front bangs up to her eyes, then another layer, reaching up to her chest, and a final one at her thigh, all of which was tied up with a black ribbon. She wore a black headband with her normal school attires, which was a usual Sourand High's school uniform, consisting of a white shirt with pink sleeves and yellow lines crossing over the middle of it, as well across the sleeves, a multi-layered semi-long skirt colored in a similar fashion like Keira, along with white knee-high socks and black flat Mary Jane shoes. She was also carrying a school purse, similar in design to Enlil's, along with a black belt with what appeared to be a deck box attached to it.

As soon as this individual entered, all eyes went wide, directed at her.

In response, she merely smiled and blinked.

Not exactly as impressed as the rest of the classroom, Sky was also caught by a certain degree of awe:

Sky: "Who… Is that?"

* * *

/intro song: "BRAVING!" by Kanan; ("Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal", 2011/12); German version;/

(at the crossroad with a traffic lamp glowing red…)  
_**Wenn die Sonne steigt, laufe ich  
Bis zum Sieg.  
**__/When the Sun rises, I run towards victory/__**  
**_(… Sky is waiting to cross;)_**  
Wenn der Mond erscheint ist es schon zum greifen nah.**_  
_/When the Moon appears, it's already within reach/_  
(Enlil and Flint await on the other side; they wave at him…)_**  
**__**Mit der Sonne Scheint die neue Zeit  
**__/With the Sun, a new time shines forth/__**  
**_ (… and he smiles and runs towards them across the street…)_**  
Für unsere Träume Wirklichkeit  
**_ (… in full dash, he greets them both with a high-five!)_**  
Zu sein!  
**__/For our dreams to become reality/_

**Number Wars**

(flashy cards rain all over Sourand; transparent images of Sky catching one of them; then another image of him receiving a card from an old man in a bed…)  
_**Wohin ich sehe dreht die Welt sich**_ _**nur um die Vergangenheit.  
**__/Wherever I look, the world revolves around the past/__**  
**_(… and an image of Enlil cowarding in the corner of her room as she glances to another gloomy card; the last image of Sky helping her get up, smiling;)_**  
**__**Bin ich blind oder sind die all besten Zeiten schon**_ _**längst vorbei?  
**__/Am I blind or are all the best times already over?/__**  
**_

(three seperate screens rolling simultaneously: sealed forms of Shining Knighcorn, Galileon and Divine Wind emerge…)  
_**Der Blick des Schicksals streckt sich hin und her hinaus durch die Dunkelheit,  
**__/the sight of destiny stretches back and forth throughout the darkness/__**  
**_ (… as the numbers 59, 41 and 71 flash, they simultaneously begin their transformation…)_**  
**__**Doch wenn das Licht der Wahrheit wieder erscheint**_  
_/But when the light of truth appears anew/_  
(… and as they take on their true forms, all pose on scene)_**  
Ist es wieder so weit!  
**__/the time has come again/_

(Keira's face in the breeze, concerned…)_**  
Auf der Suche nach der Zukunft  
/**__On my search for the future__**/  
**_(… then smikrs vilely towards the screen, as a monstrous head of an enshadowed creature ghosts in behind her)_**  
Sheinen die Sterne nicht mehr weit.  
**__/The stars no longer appear to be far/_  
(an image of Enlil with her cute smile, blushing…)_**  
**__**Ich gehe nie mehr zurück,  
**__/I'll never go back again/__**  
**_(… as Flint jumps ahead of her, and transforms…)_**  
Weil grenzenlos  
**__/Because limitless/__**  
**_(… into Sky's Duel Disk, which he puts on, along with a D-Gazer…)_**  
Mussen unsere Träume zein!  
**__/is what our dreams must be/__**  
**_(… then takes a bold dueling stance)

(a line-up of Wind-up monsters before Sky; from the front to the back: Kitten, Bat, Dog, Shark, Magician, Warrior, Soldier, Juggler, and Zenmaister;)_**  
Wenn die Sonne steigt, laufe ich  
Bis zum Sieg.  
**__/When the Sun rises, I run towards victory/__**  
**_(Rikki sets his Duel Disk; Rosemary draws a card; Pakka plays a card; Sky punches forwards, evoking an attack;)_**  
Wenn der Mond erscheint blickt die Wahrheit in das Licht!  
**__/When the Moon appears, the truth gazes into the light/_

(screenover of characters: Rikki; Alex; a pretty red-haired girl in a warrior cosplay; a small girl in a fancy pink dress; Terry; Toby; a guy in a red jacket with an odd shield/sword…)_**  
**__**Als ich laufe kommen Träume ein,  
**__/As I run, dreams fly by/__**  
**_(.. and an old man with a hood, whose glare takes up the background)_**  
Und die Hoffnung möchte schneller zein  
**__/And the hope wishes to become faster/_

(Sky skateboarding across the road, leaping high and fisting up, shouting;)_**  
**__**Kneife nicht zurück! Glaube dann wirst du sehen:  
**__/Don't chicken out! Believe, then you'll see:/_  
(Enlil embracing a frog-like monster colored in sugar and rainbows; more similarly colored monsters appear around her: a taddy bear that gives up 2 Vs for Victory, a large parrot, and in the background, a large insectoid warrior with a spear;)_**  
Ist dein Herz auch stark, desto stärker wird das Licht!  
**__/If your heart is strong, the strnger will the light become/_

(Sky and Flint, confronting an unknown figure…)_**  
**__**Auf dem Gipfel wo die Sonne scheint  
**__/atop of a peak, where the Sun shines/__**  
**_(… that summons a towering enshaded monster, resembling a humanoid dragon with a massive sword)_**  
Werden alle Träume Wirklichkeit!  
**__/All dreams will become reality/_

(in Xyz space, Wind-up monsters perform: Zenmaister punches forward; Zenmaines glides up; Zenmaik slams it's scepter; Zenmaioh drills forward; Zenmails jets up…)_**  
**__**Die Suche muss weitergehen  
**__/The search must continue/__**.  
Wo der Weg auh liegt, schafft der Traum die neue Kraft.  
**__/Wherever the path lies, the dream will forge a new power/__**  
**_(in the same space, Sky lifts up a card, and it flashes…)_**  
Mit der Sonne Scheint die neue Zeit  
**__/With the Sun, a new time shines forth/__**  
**_(lightspeed overblending of monsters: Magical Blue Star; a dinosaur; Big Bang Boom Box; Shadow Dragoon; Thermophilos; a dark wyvern; a gigantic mecha-beetle; Nyctophobia; a single-eyed fiend; a girl in a flower; a dark demon…)_**  
Für unsere Träume Wirklichkeit  
**_(… finally, Shining Knighcorn charging up it's horn… and slashing the screen with it)_**  
Zu sein!  
**__/For our dreams to become reality/_

(finish: Sky, Flint, Enlil, Rikki and other staff take a pose with the Numbers and Zenmaister appearing in the back)

**Number Wars**

**Episode 7: Revived Promise: Bristy Takes a Stand!**

* * *

The current state in Sky's class: the teacher just made an announcement.

_5:57 hours until exam start_

Teacher: "Good morning class. Please take your seats, we have a new student joining us today, so let's give her a warm welcome."

Sky: "New student?"

While the whole class observed in excitement, the "new girl" that entered earlier walked in front of the class with a calm, stoic expression. There was a writing on the board behind her, in bold letters: Mizuki Kure.

Mizuki took a moment for herself, to take a look at her new classmates, looking around while everyone else kept on spreading gasps and gossips like flu. There was no doubt they were all astonished by her looks. Whispers were heard from both genders:

Guy1: "Wow, that girl's cute…"

Girl1: "She's really pretty."

Guy2: "She's staring at me!"

At one point, her gaze stopped when she observed a specific student. It was none other than Sky himself, who, unlike others, didn't seem to be as dazed by the new girl's arrival.

When she realized this, Mizuki smirked, then took a deep breath and spoke up:

Mizuki: "My name is Mizuki Kure. (smiles) I like cake, stargazing and dueling. I'm pleased to meet everyone here, so… (quickly bows) Please take a good care of me as a friend."

Her smile seemed very warm, it could have easily melted an ice-cube in size of a football, and the other students could have sworn they saw a certain radiance in her background. This caused a new wave of muttering, covered with a very evident "Ooooooh!" sound. All the guys blushed like babydolls, and the girls kept on observing her beautiful princess-like appearance.

Guy3: "Sooo cute!"

Guy2: "I wonder if she's single…"

Girl2: "Wow, her hair is so long and pretty, I wonder how she does it…"

Except for one:

Sky: "(-_-) _Suck-ups. They're not even trying to whisper."_

Flint, currently pretending to be a cube on Sky's desk, peeked at him for a moment to silently make contact with Sky.

Flint: "You don't seem to be quite impressed, Sky-sama?"

Sky: "Why should I? Keira-chan is still cuter than anyone else."

Teacher: "Now then, if you would take your seat, we might begin the lesson."

Mizuki nodded to the teacher in respect, then began walking towards a random empty seat next to a window, bypassing admiring people on her way there.

She focused her gaze on Sky as she walked by him, who didn't know how to respond but with a wide-eyed confused expression. In a slight second, a small smirk emerged on her face, before she took her seat and turned on the computer in front of her.

About then, the teacher announced the start of the lesson and activated a system that caused the blackboard behind her to be replaced with a holo-monitor of the same size.

While paying attention to what the teacher was presenting, Mizuki's main focus was elsewhere. She was staring at Sky for a while, who kept doing his own thing and partially took notes from the current lesson, while revising the notes from a notebook that he hid under the desk.

Mizuki: _"That boy there… He must be really something."_

(flashback)

_If you recall, there was a certain person Sky bumped into a few days ago, outside Sourand Stadium, on the night BlueStar held her epic concert. It was also the same person that kept cheering him on in her particular way, despite the entire rest of the crowd thinking of him as a seed of evil at the time._

_That person was Mizuki. He might not have taken notice of her…_

_But she indeed took notice of him._

(end flashback)

Mizuki: "_A strong will filled with potential, that's what I called you back then. To take on a Number and even see light when all odds play against you, not everyone can take up that much pressure."_

She stopped looking at him for a second and stared out the window, with a rather provocative narrow-eyed vision.

Mizuki: _"That's right. The world doesn't pet people. Hope is the only thing humans can cling to. If not, despair will crush them. Had I but the strength to withstand that crush. What will await for me at the end of that hope? Is it salvation?"_

While observing the wolrd outside out the window, Mizuki's vision fixed in and she instead saw the reflection in the window glass. Aside from her own appearance, she could also see the many faces of other students that kept staring at her, thinking she couldn't see them.

Mizuki:_ "Or is it pain? Should I move forward… Or stay still?"_

She then focused her vision on her work, quickly typing in all the notes she needed within a few seconds. Afterwards, she looked at Sky again.

Mizuki: "What drives you, boy? What keeps your smile up? Well… let us see."

Her gaze was fixed at Sky, but all the sudden, her usually beautiful ametyst eye flashed, revealing a radiant aura around her iris.

And this is what she saw: from a world of body and matter, her vision switched to a world of soul and colors. Shapes and bodies were now nothing but sketches of dark lines, filledwith radiant energy-like colorations. Inanimate objects appeared dark, cold, in blue and purple hues. Most people around, as well as otherliving beings such as spiders in the corner or the plants next to the window, they all posessed a certain hue of green and gentle yellow embers.

But when she looked at Sky, the energy in his body, his soul, fickered and fulminated in lively yellow, orange and even red colors, dancing even outside the range of his own body. Whatever it was that he was doing at the moment, he was putting it all in (he was still stressed out for the exam, maybe that's why his colors were livelier than the other's).

Then there was a light. A bright, white light in the center of his chest. It split 9-ways in her vision, and these 9 lights were now orbiting around the outlines of his body. All 9 lights were small, rectangular, and shaped like cards.

Mizuki: _"9 already. He certainly has a talent for colecting them. It seems like every one of these has a story to tell."_

She focused her vision on one of those card-shaped lights. Like she was zooming in, she could make out the shape engraved into the card: it was Sky's Shining Knighcorn.

Mizuki: _"And that one… Yes, I'm sure it's the one!"_

(flashback)

_On the day when Sky went on his first Number Hunt, there was a huge dark cloud enveloping the rooftops of Sourand High. These were the story clouds brought by Number 71, and the darkness was almost dense enough to be grasped._

_Out of nowhere, the darkness was broken by the sudden burst of light._

_And out of that light, a monster emerged: a golden alicorn._

_Many students around the campus witnessed this image…_

_But what goes unrecorded was the fact that it was Mizuki who saw this image as well, sighting it from atop of a hill far away._

(end flashback)

Mizuki: _"Is it that Number that gives you hope? I must have it…"_

The rest of the class went by in silence, with the exception of whatever occured in the student's minds as they observed Mizuki, and whatever set of data Sky was thinking of at the time while revising his notes…

* * *

Recess.

_4:26 hours until exam start_

Mizuki would have enjoyed the outskirts of Sourand High, sitting in peace on a bench, observing the blue sky and listening to the sussuration of the clean water running through the fountains…

… If it wasn't for about a dozen students that surrounded her, trying to have her look at them in the eyes. Students of both genders just kept following her around, attracted like moths to a hero's searchlight. She barely had any personal space left, but they didn't make it too crowded for her to breathe.

She was trying to be as polite as possible, they all seemed to be enjoying simply being looked at by her. All the girls trying to be her friends, all the guys trying to flirt with her…

Girl1: "Wow, your hair is so shiny. How do you do that?"

Mizuki: "It's a secret."

Guy1: "We're just trying to welcome you to Sourand High. You like it so far?"

Mizuki: "Yeah. It's a very nice place."

Girl2: "Don't feel bad by all the guys here, I bet they're all admiring you."

Guy1: "Hey, don't say that out loud."

Guy2: "Like it's a big secret. Everyone has heard of the new transfer student by now."

Girl3: "Say, is there anyone in particular around here that you like?"

Mizuki: "Huh? Isn't that a bit too forward?"

My lapsus, ALMOST all guys.

Mizuki took a short look at a not so far away fountain, where a certain Numbers Hunter tried to revise his wits about rotational particle physics.

Sky was putting his gray cells to work, trying to recognize a diagram that Flint kept holding up in front of him. His eye kept twitching, sweat kept dropping, and he had a headache fit for the world champion in head-logging. The diagram suggested some kind of machine part being put to use. After a few seconds of reconsideration…

Sky: "Cyclotron!"

Flint: "No, sorry, that's a gyroscope."

Sky: "(rubbing his head) Gimme a break, I knew that!"

Flint: "You're being too distracted, stop thinking about Keira-chan!"

Sky: "It's harder than it looks, Keira, the Numbers, my new roomates, I'm so stressed out I think I'm going to go bald!"

Flint: "(-_-) My arms will fall off before you go bald. Now focus! (puts up another diagram) What is this?"

Sky: "(observes the diagram) Wait, I know this one, it's… A particle acceleration unit!"

Flint: "Correct. See? It's not that hard."

We'll put that bit of conversation aside to see the world from Mizuki's point of view again.

Her little fan-army kept pesking her about her possible crush…

Girl1: "There is! There is, there is, there is, right?"

Girl3: "Stop being so pushy…"

And when she thought it was enough…

Mizuki: "(smiles) There might, or might not be."

Her response made the crowd gasp, and blush, and/or both.

Mizuki "But, isn't having a crush the same as being a friend?"

This response confused them now.

Mizuki: "More importantly, isn't there someone you guys want to talk about, but let me talk it out instead? Well, you having a crush?"

Now just the girls blushed.

Girl1: "HEH? No, that's.. That's not what we…"

Girl2: "I didn't think of it that way."

Guy1: "Makes one question what we talked about in the first place."

In the midst of the confusion, Mizuki got up, and started walking away… Much to their dismay.

Girl3: "Where are you going?"

Mizuki: "I have a question. That student over there (looks at Sky), what is his name?"

Girl2: "Who? That?"

Guy1: "Isn't that Sky from 2nd year?"

Guy2: "Yeah, that duelist-honor freak."

Mizuki: "_Sky, was it? Fitting name, I suppose_. I, um… I need to go now. Please excuse me…"

She kept walking away, gracefully, as if a new flower bloomed every time she took a step.

Guy1: "Awww, she's so pretty…"

Guy2: "I wanna be her secret crush…"

Guy3: "I wonder what made her leave?"

Girl2: "Wait a sec, isn't she headed for…"

Mizuki took slow yet firm paces… towards the fountain where Sky was studying.

Guy2: "Hey, why is she walking towards that honor idiot?"

Guy1: "The one who got that giant greeting from BlueStar-chan?"

Girl1: "That guy is standing in her way, how rude!"

Girl3: "He better move out of the way, I don't want Mizuki-senpai to breathe in the same air as that looney."

And to their surprise…

Sky: "(studying) … then it produces energy for the modulator!"

Flint: "Wrong. The enrgy goes in the filter."

Sky: "How come? (notices Mizuki) Huh?"

… Mizuki stood right in front of him, blinked a bit, and smiled.

Mizuki: "Well, well, fate is a funny thing. We meet again."

Sky: "Hm? We met before?"

And upon seeing this conversation, Mizuki's fan army went:

"(O_O) HEEEEEEEH?! SHE'S TALKING TO HIM!"

Mizuki: "You're the one that dueled BlueStar on-stage two weeks ago, weren't you?"

Sky: "The what now?"

Mizuki: "It was quite impressive how you handled it in the end. You must be a very good duelist yourself."

Sky: "… (blink)… Oh, that? You saw that?"

Flint: "Half the nation saw that. Remember how you had me keep a lookout for any rouge BlueStar fans?"

Mizuki then leaned down, and took a closer look at Flint, who in turn made a very nervous motion.

Mizuki: "An interesting gadget that you have. Are you his little sidekick?"

Flint: "Uhm, erhm, errrr… (blushes, then plays with fingers) I'm, well… little, but I'm not a gadget."

Mizuki: "I'm just fooling with you. (gets up) Is this seat taken?"

Sky: "Uhm… No, go ahead…"

Sky didn't even get to answer properly before Mizuki gracefully sat down next to him, fixing her hair in the process.

Sky: _"What's up with her? Wait, where do I know her from again?"_

Mizuki: "I see you're studying for something. I'm not in the way, am I?"

Sky: "_(-_-) Now that you mention it…"_

Meanwhile, a but away from this…

Enlil was also enjoying recess on the fresh air, humming a happy tune as she walked. In addition to her usual school-bag that she was carrying on the belt on her shoulder, she was also carrying a lunchbox in her hands. The transparent foil made the contents of the box evident: it was practically a full snack-bar, with rice-balls small grilled squid, a cabbage salad, along with a small container with a brown sauce.

Enlil: "This idea of bringing Sky-kun his lunch will definitely work. As he must study for his test, he will be overjoyed to have someone carry him his favorite meal."

And here's the image she had in mind:

(fantasy)

_Sky: "(chewing the food) Yummy! A fair snack before an exam is the best! (doing a macho pose) I can already feel the enrgy powering my brain cells. (suddenly wears glasses) I will ace the exam, and then I will be able to focus on more important things. (suddenly wears a tux, and bows to the screen) Enlil, would you like to take a stroll together?"_

(fantasy-end)

Enlil was drooling a bit, but it wasn't for the food. She shook her head a few times in order to snap back to reality, then proceeded…

She could spot Sky sitting next to the fountain in the distance…

Enlil: "There he is! Okay, here goes…"

… but as soon as he moved left for a bit, she also saw something else: it was Mizuki, leaning in his direction.

Enlil: "Huh? Who is that?"

Back to Sky and Mizuki

Mizuki: "Say, you heard the rumors, right?"

Sky: "What rumors?"

Mizuki: "You should know… Rumors about a certain golden monster that was spotted a few days ago."

Sky: "Golden…"

Mizuki: "Indeed, people all over town gossip about it. Of the shine of a golden alicorn. You don't happen to have seen it, did you?"

Sky: "_That's… Shining Knighcorn that she's talking about!_ (looks sideways) Oh, that, ehm… I don't think I did. I hardly know anything about it."

Mizuki's eyes narrowed a bit…

Mizuki: _"You can't hide the truth from me… Numbers Hunter."_

At that point, there was a new face at the fountain.

Enlil: "Excuse me."

Mizuki: "Hm?"

Mizuki saw Enlil with her lunchbox, as she was trying to comprehend the scene in front of her. Don't think it was an easy task for her.

Sky: "Enlil?"

Enlil: "What's going on, Sky-kun?"

Sky: "I was studying, and then, well…"

Mizuki: "You must be a friend of Sky, right?"

Enlil: "(to Mizuki) Are you… a friend of Sky-kun as well?"

Sky: "Well, that's…"

Mizuki: "One can say. I just transferred today. I'm his new classmate."

The truth hit Enlil like lightning!

Enlil: "CLASSM…! CLASSM… CLA…!"

Try imagining yourself in her shoes: she was trying to be Sky's special someone, the one and only girl he'd care about. Now, this might prove difficult to acomplish when she knew Sky would go to the same class as THIS girl:

She couldn't take her eyes off her new rival: the beautiful face, the athletic built, and those round… eyes. Her soul almst left her in the next breath.

Enlil: "_I loose to her in all cathegories! No way! With a rival like that, Sky-kun will… He'll…"_

Then, she quite figuratvely petrified. Yep, she turned as solid and gray as stone (metaphorically).

Sky: "Enlil? You okay?"

Flint: "Gosh, not this again. I'll take care of it."

Flint then approached Enlil, climbed her "petrified" body, and once he reached her head, he tapped the top a few times until the stone cracked, releasing Enlil from the petrification state.

Her released version did not exactly seem quite happy with that, though. She was weeping and constantly curling her mouth in a shifting mope. She was basically biting her own lip.

Enlil: "Sky-kuuuun… You suck so much!"

Sky: "(O.O) What did I do? Why do I suck?"

Enlil: "(weeping) Because you do! Baka! Baka!"

And if you think that was a scene, wait until you see what happened the next moment:

CLICK-CLICK!

A familiar click noise, and then…

There was an odd glow comming from the water of the fountain. Afterwards, the water simply burst out like a geyser, with a slight bang. Everyone present, including Mizuki (although she was barely phased by this event), stepped back in order to avoid splashing water.

And once the water settled… Guess who was standing in the middle of the fountain.

It was a certain stern-faced class president with long, smooth dark hair.

Rosemary was standing in the middle of the fountain, wearing her usual school uniform and, get this, a diving mask with a snorkel! There was still water in the fountain, but this is where it gets weird: although she was soaked from the knees down, as these parts were still submerged underwater, she was practically dry! Even though the gear suggest she spent a certain amount of time underwater, and even given the fact that there was just a huge explosive splash occuring.

Other than her and Mizuki, Sky and the others took a cold shower from her enterance. Not to mention, they were beyond confused.

Sky: "R-R-Rosemary?"

Enlil: "Prez?"

Rosemary leaped out of the water, and took her diving gear off. Even though she adressed Sky, she still didn't smile, or give a warm tone for that matter.

Rosemary: "Didn't we agree you call me Rose-chan, Honey?"

Sky: "(-_-) Not that I remember."

Flint: "Were you waiting in the fountain all along? What a stalker!"

Enlil: "Why are you not wet from the water."

Rosemary: "It is physically impossible for me to get soaked."

Sky: "What, seriously?"

Rosemary: "No, that was a joke."

Sky: "(sweatdrops) I should have seen this comming."

Rosemary: "More importantly…"

That's when she got serious (provided you could distinguish her serious face and tone from her usual ones), and turned to Mizuki next to her.

Rosemary: "Word has reached me that there was a new student attending Sky's class, so I came to see for myself."

Mizuki: "_Looks like the situation is more complicated than I thought._ Impressive enterance. Are you a friend of Sky as well?"

Rosemary: "Depends. Are you trying to make friends with him as well?"

Mizuki: "Are you saying I'm not allowed to?"

Rosemary: "You think you can keep on answering questions with more questions in order to confuse me?"

Mizuki: "Are you really that easy to confuse?"

Sparks were flying between the two, and their eye-contact formed a quite visible ray of colliding lightning. During the flow of this conversation, not one of them blinked!

Sky: "(off-guard) What the heck is this? Are they having a fight?"

Flint: "I can't believe Rosemary found her match."

Enlil: _"If go against her and the prez, I won't stand a chance by myself! I have to impress Sky-kun in a different matter!"_

And just as the sparks vanished, Rosemary took out a familiar item from her sleeve, and offered it to Mizuki.

Rosemary: "On behalf of other members of the Student Council, I'll inform you that it is costumary for new students to receive a greeting in form of cards such as this. Please accept it."

She was holding out a Duel Monster card: a trap by the name of **Gift Card**.

Sky: "It is? I never heard of a costum like that."

Flint did a vital error, and approached Rosemary in order to inspect the card a bit closer.

Flint: "Say, isn't that card one of those that explode when you hand them o-"

Before he finished his sentence, Rosemary stomped his face into the ground in order to shut him up.

Flint: "(stomped) MFFWMMMP! MFFFFFWWWW! MWWWPPP!"

Sky: "You don't mean… _She's going to get blown to bits the moment she accepts the gift!_ Uhm, there's really no need to fall down to traditions, I mean-"

Rosemary: "No words are to be spoken against traditions, my targe- no, my Honey. (to Mizuki) Will you accept it?"

Mizuki observed the offered gift for a moment, then she slowly moved her hand towards it, like it was an offered handshake…

Enlil: "Surely Rosemary won't go that far…"

… and closer…

Flint: "(unearths himself) What happened? What's the score?"

… and closer…

The tension was already causing Sky to sweat…

… and then…

… Mizuki gently pushed the hand away.

Mizuki: "I don't need to accept gifts. Your warm welcome serves more than enough. Where I come from, a friendly handshake is a present enough. (offers her hand) My name is Mizuki Kure. Pleasure to meet you."

With a capital question mark:

EnlilSky&Flint: "(o.o) Huh?"

A few seconds have passed before Rosemary finally thucked the card back into her sleeve…

Rosemary: "Very well, I can respect that."

… then accepted the handshake.

Rosemary: "Rosemary Noble. The pleasure is all mine."

And with a capital exclimation point:

Sky&Flint&Enlil: "(O_O) _DODGED!_"

And so, they shook hands.

Rosemary: "_My defeat… She might be troublesome._ (ceases shaking) Well then, I shall return to my duties."

She bagan pacing away. However, before she really left…

Rosemary: "Oh, that's right… (turns around) Sky-kun, don't you have an exam comming up in Momentum Physics?"

Sky: "Eh? Well… Yeah, so?"

Rosemary: "As board member, I could investigate what kind of questions the exam will include. Would you want me to do that?"

Sky: "(!) What's with that all the sudden, of course not!"

Rosemary: "You don't want the questions? It's not exaclty an easy job."

Sky: "You would have me cheat?"

Rosemary: "I wouldn't give you the answers, of course."

Sky: "How is that any different? I want to either pass fairly or flunk with dignity! (hangs head) Not that I want it to come to that."

Rosemary: "(turns around) Very well, you pass the trial."

Sky: "The what now?"

Rosemary: "Had you begged me to help you out that way, I would have to report that you're keen on misusing your strings to people. Besides, it would have made a bad example on other students."

Sky: "(!) Why did you ask in the first place if you knew my answer!"

And now, an interruption:

Enlil: "Sky-kun…"

Enlil jumped in front of Sky…

Sky: "What is it?"

… and opened the lunchbox in front of him. She didn't look at him in the eyes, much to her dismay, not to mention she blushed.

Enlil: "I didn't know if you had the time to eat, so I… (gulp) I made a little snack for you."

Sky: "Really? That's very kind of you."

Enlil: "(excited) Really?"

Mizuki: "This is interesting."

Enlil: "Huh?"

Mizuki: "You might think it's a kind gesture, but don't you think it also suggests Sky is not man enough to make his own meal?"

Enlil: "That's not what I'm saying at all!"

Mizuki: "Are you?"

Enlil: "Of course not!"

Sky: "(sweatdrops) How do I always get dragged into these kinds of awkward and meaningless conversations?"

Flint: "Sky-sama!"

Sky: "What is it now?"

Flint: "You don't have time to fool around. You still have to rehearse more, we're only half way through your notes! You still need to confirm your knowledge on Retromagnetism and Momentum Malfunctions."

Sky: "Already? Come on, give me a break!"

Enlil: "Sky-kun, you won't eat my dishes? I worked very hard on them!"

Sky: "I will, but, the thing is…"

As you can see, the conversation went completely chaotic, Mizuki turned into a very uncomfortable bystander.

But the real issue began gathering a few dozen feet away from them. Those were the members of the newly formed Mizuki Fan-club that kept her company up until now.

Guy1: "Uhm… What do you think is going on there?"

Girl3: "Are they fighting?"

Guy2: "Look! They're completely disregarding Mizuki-sama!"

Girl2: "It's about that Sky-guy again? Pih…"

Girl1: "That guy is nothing but trouble."

Guy1: "Didn't Sky just got an invitation from the 1st year president Rosemary?"

Guy2: "And he turned it down! How rude!"

Guy3: "He also got that message from BlueStar-sama, and didn't even reply! I can't help it but envy his luck!"

Guy1: "And now he has the nerve to turn down the kind Mizuki-sama as well!"

Girl1: "To suddenly abandon a pure maiden, it's unforgivable!"

Girl2: "It can't be that she actually likes him. It simply doesn't add up!"

Guy3: "I swear I'll beat him up if he does anything like that again!"

Back to Sky…

Flint and Enlil were still bickering about what takes top priority: Sky's meal, or his education. Unfortunately, they made Sky a medium of their conversation.

Enlil: "I want you to eat it!"

Flint: "Studying comes first!"

Sky: "Listen, guys, calm down and we might work something ou… (notices) EEEHHH!"

Here's what suddenly broke Sky's sentence: he noticed that he was being watched. It was many, many eyes that watched him at that moment.

To be more precise, it was 2 times a dozen gleaming red eyes of anger that layed their sights on him. The entire Mizuki fan-club was observing him like a pack of sharks in a misty water.

The amount of his sweatdrops at that point was beyond count.

Sky: _"Don't tell me I got them upset somehow as well…"_

Enlil: "Sky-kun?"

Flint: "What's wrong?"

Sky: "I, err… I just remembered something important! Flint, let's go study elsewhere!"

Enlil: "But class doesn't start for another 10 minutes."

He began jogging the other way, and Flint was following at high speed, not questioning his master's will.

Enlil: "Hey, wait a second!"

And Enlil ran after him. There's no telling how this ended.

Mizuki was the only one left behind. She simply sighed in irritation.

Mizuki: "I barely got to talk to him."

!

Some time later, at the hallway…

_1:15 hours until exam start_

It was another short break and the corridors were filled with gossiping students. That's where Sky was currently, walking down the hallway with students spread out over the edges of the pathway. He kept a notebook open in front of him, revising the small bits of trivial information that might appear in the exam, while trying not to bump into any possible sidewalkers.

What he didn't notice, however, was that a certain girl looked at him and kept following his motions like a sniper. Mizuki was observing him from an unknown angle of her vision, pretending to be handling something in her new locker, and keeping her back turned to Sky, waiting for him to pass by.

When he walked next to her, without taking much notion of her presence, she closed her locker…

Mizuki: "_Now…"_

… and started following Sky, pace by pace.

She slowly put her hand forward, as if to tap his shoulder and talk to him…

Mizuki: _"I will discover your secret, Sky…"_

… But then she withdrew quite swiftly. The reason for this was an incomming intruder to her plan: Flint and Enlil met up with Sky, and exchanged words, friendly or otherwise. Moments later, Rikki came by to him, for reason's unknown, and also shared his oppinion, starting almost every sentence with "Aniki", and a bit later, Rosemary poped up behind a corner, startling Sky and the others again. They were talking, discussing an unknown topic (whatever it was, it gave Sky the goosebumbs).

It doesn't really matter what they were saying. What matters is the way Mizuki saw the scene.

She saw friends. As close as family. Sky's argument with Enlil and Rosemary seemed to her like a couple's quarrel, the relationship between Enlil and Rosemary made them look like sisters, Rikki's way of acting made him look like Sky's younger brother, and Flint… he seemed like something between a butler, a toy, a pet, and a tutor.

It was an odd conversation, but Mizuki payed attention to the moment. From her point of view… they were all happy.

Mizuki: "Sky seems to have made many friends."

She was so in deep thought that she completely forgot her initial plan. Her sensed failed her, one after another, almost like she was trying to meditate.

Mizuki: "_How can a Numbers Hunter be this happy? Or is it just me who got the unfortunate past? Indeed… To him, it's probably all just a hobby. He's had it all, and apparently, he is getting more. Waves of fortune favor ones with their blessings, while others are cursed. Luck flows from one person, and into an other."_

She looked around her. There were plenty of people who were observing her, stunned by her looks, her beauty, her grace. But… it didn't feel the same as with Sky and his group.

Mizuki: "_Friends… I had it all… No, I had fans, admirers, but they weren't the same. They just keep looking, following, they are pleased by my presence. But in truth, they're just waiting for me to make a mistake. Why does he have friends? How can a Numbers Hunter be so fortunate?_ (shakes her head) _No, I'm loosing my focus, I must_-"

And then…

Pakka: "Hello!"

Guess who poped up on her, and greeted her from an inch-close range. None other than Pakka!

Naturally, she was startled, so much she had to pace back.

Mizuki: "Eh?"

Pakka: "You must be Mizuki-chan! You're even super-strong cuter in person! I've been looking all over for you!"

Mizuki: "Do… I know you?"

Pakka: "(points at himself) I'm your destined prince, the invincible Pakka!"

Mizuki: "(-.-) Ah? Baka?"

Pakka: "That's right, Pakka's the name! You must have found me after a long, long search, and now that we finally meet, it must have been super-strong fate that brought us together! The prettiest girl on the school and the toughest super-strong hero ever, this event goes down in history!"

She tried disregarding him, and looked where Sky had been.

He was gone, along with everyone that he met at that time.

Mizuki: "_Curses, meeting this jerk made me loose sight of him!"_

Pakka noticed she was looking over his shoulder, so he tilted his head down into her eyesight.

Pakka: "I'm over here."

Mizuki: "I can see that. What do you want?"

Pakka: "I was wondering if… (thinks) Uhm…Hold on a sec, how exactly do I do this?"

Mizuki: "Do what?"

Pakka: "I was going to ask you out, but now that you're here, it's hard to find the right words…"

Mizuki: "I beg your pardon?"

Pakka: "(shocked) Gyaaaah! I said it out loud!"

What he did next could be called melodramatic, a series of motions that suggested he took acting lessons from a Shakespearian theatre (he really didn't). It also could have suggested he suffered from a silent heart-attack-like event or was currenly under a hypnotic effect that made him think he was on a ballet.

Pakka: "But now that the truth is out, I can barely hold back any longer! The super-strong Pakka must have gotten into your sights already, as the most handsome, smartest and super-strongest guy you've ever met. I want to know all about you, so we can produce the ultimate super-strong combo!"

He then leaned towards her, and expressed his teeth, which momentarily sparkled in the light, ad asked…

Pakka: "So, what do you say?"

And her response (no need telling how she said it):

Mizuki: "(-.-)… I say I'd rather play bagpipes close to an icy summit and wait for an avalanche."

Pakka acted like he saw a bear, a terrified expression on one foot while his jaw-dropped expression kept on twitching.

Pakka: "GAAAAAAAHHH-Ghaaa… You don't mean…"

Mizuki: "You heard me."

Then, he suddenly turned cheeky-eyed and started to noodle-dance.

Pakka: "So your emotions for me are pouring down like an avalanche!"

Mizuki: "(drops down) Ghhh? (gets back up) That's not what I was saying at all, baka!"

Pakka: "You said my name, how sweet a voice…"

He was annoying her beyond all reason. She simply decided to avoid him.

Mizuki: "Enough. If you would excuse me, I have to find Sky again."

But before she left…

Pakka: "Heh? Sky Galen?"

Mizuki: "That's right. I have something to ask him."

Pakka: "Should I give him a message then?"

Stunned, she turned towards Pakka once again.

Mizuki: "You know him?"

Pakka: "Of course I know him, he's my partner. The two of us are as close as a nail and a finger. I allow him to hang out with the super-strong me, and in exchange, he's teaching me the Sky-High."

That word bent an impulse in Mizuki's mind.

Mizuki: "Sky-High? What is that?"

Pakka: "Just some odd rule he put together, something about flying up when he gets beaten down, and finding a right way to duel, whatever it is it's making him strong."

Mizuki: "That so? Interesting."

She started to walk away from him, which Pakka didn't notice…

Pakka: "Of course, that wouldn't work on me, since I'm already super-strong enough as it is. Hm?"

… until now.

Pakka: "Hey, Mizuki-chan… Hold on a bit. What about the-"

As soon as he tried to halt her, by putting his hand against her shoulder…

Mizuki: "Don't even think about it."

Pakka: "Hoh?"

She gave him a very stern look. A very, VERY stoic stern look.

Mizuki: "I dislike people who are annoying. What's more, I hate people that fail to understand anything."

That said, she shook his hand off, then proceeded to go her way, leaving Pakka silent in his place.

Pakka simply remained put. It was more than evident that he just got burned.

Pakka: "… (blink-blink)… I see…"

Except for him.

Pakka: "(out loud) I'll be sure to keep a lookout for those annoying people, Mizuki-chan!"

Fortunately, she was long gone, and unable of hearing him.

!

About less than a minute later…

Bristy, the former famous Sourand High bully, was walking down the same hallway, chewing on a toothpick while carrying a bag of her belongings, least of which were actual school-based materials.

Suddenly, she noticed a new sight: Mizuki was walking in the other direction, and was about to pass by her.

Bristy: "Hm? A new face?"

And when Mizuki passed her…

She put on a slight grin…

And for Bristy, it felt like this:

She felt this incredible cold in her chest, spreading down her arms and feet, paralyzing her. The air just got colder, and her heartbeat became so strong she could actually hear it.

She gasped, gulped, and dropped both the toothpick and the bag as her eyes went wide.

All this occured within the moment when Mizuki passed her.

Out of shock, she turned around to look at Mizuki again.

Bristy: _"What was that? That fear?"_

Even as Mizuki was getting out of sight, Bristy was still shaken up.

She could hear the other students gossip:

Guy1: "Wasn't that Mizuki Kure? She's so pretty."

Guy2: "Indeed. She's that beautiful new 2nd year student that transferred into the E class today."

Bristy overheard this. It was a portion of info she could not let out of her head.

Bristy: "Class 2 E? But that's… That's where Sky is!"

* * *

_3 minutes until exam start_

It was time, the exam was about to begin, and Sky made himself comfortable on a set that was the closest to the teacher. That was his trademark position. He prepared a pair of pens, an pencil and an eraser. Flint was there to instruct once more.

Flint: "You sure you don't want to revise some more, Sky-sama?"

Sky: "I know as much as I can, I simply can't put any more information into my head."

Flint: "Are you sure you don't want me around for support?"

Sky: "No one else is getting support, so why should I be any better? Besides, I don't want anyone to think of you as some kind of helpdesk material."

Flint: "(sigh) Fine, I'll just be waiting outside. Good luck on the test."

Flint jumped down and drove away, as the teacher (it was a woman) kept passing off sheats of paper that were the feared exam.

Teacher: "Would everyone please take their seats, the exam is about to start."

There was stilll something awkward in the atmosphere: the famous new exchange student, Mizuki, she didn't appear for the exam. Her seat was empty.

Sky: "_That new girl didn't show up? Maybe she already took the test in her previous school."_

Sky got his sheat, that was presented to him on the desk, upside down (just like a Trap card), and he observed it in mute for a minute.

Sky: _"I barely got to study, but let's hope my quick-draw of the notebook has payed off. No matter how this ends, afterwards, I should feel easier."_

As the teacher returned to her seat, she noticed the nervous look in Sky's eyes.

Teacher: "There's no need to be nervous. The exam is rather simple."

Sky: "Now there's some encouragement."

She then turned to the whole class:

Teacher: "You have 45 minutes. Alright, you may begin."

Everyone in the class turned over their sheats, and started examining their content, immediatelly starting to write down what they thought were answers (there was one suspicious looking student in the corner that kept looking at the floor every now and then).

Sky: "Alright then, let's ace the exam, Sky-High."

Sky flipped his exam, and after examining the questions…

Sky: "(O_O) _SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!_"

He kept observing it for a while, trying to find the fodder with the easiest question.

With the doors now closed, Flint could not even peek through to see how his master was doing. If he could, he would have caught Sky in a rather uncomfortable situation.

Flint: "I suppose it's up to him now. It's been a while since he was stressed out about a normal issue, not just the Numbers. Perhaps it'll do him good to drop down to earth again."

Moments later, Enlil walked up to Flint, and he noticed her thanks to the shadow she cast down.

Flint: "Enlil? What are you doing here?"

Enlil: "I just came… to wish Sky-kun good luck. Did the test already start?"

Flint: "You just missed it. Sorry."

Enlil: "I see… (hangs her head) Then… maybe next time, I'll be more fortunate."

She peeked through the glass in the door into the class, and saw Sky doing the exam. His pen was twitching about as his left eyebrow, and he kept scratching his head and wiping the sweat of his forehead.

Enlil: "He seems to be working very hard."

She still kept watching through, but she was not looking at Sky anymore.

Flint: "What are looking for now?"

Enlil: "Just… observing the class. I think the guy all the way back is cheating. But it's not like Sky would dare do that, right? It's not in him, is it?"

She was chatting it out like she had no thoughts at all. Flint knew something was afoot.

Flint: "(-_-) You're not looking for Mizuki, are you?"

Enlil choked for a second, before turning towards Flint.

Enlil: "N-n-no, why should I?"

Flint: "Don't tell me you're jealous of her. It's no shame, really, she seems to be pretty popul-"

Enlil: "(looks sideways) Hmpf. Why should I be jealous. Sky-kun never took any notice of her. (rubbs her shoulder) Or of any girl, for that matter. Except for Keira, that is. Makes me wonder if… getting closer to him is even possible?"

Flint: "Before I forget, here."

Enlil's daydreaming was interrupted when Flint offered Enlil an item of interest: it was a small box with a transparent top, just a little larger than Flint himself. I have no idea where he pulled it out, but he seemed to be quite willing to give it to Enlil.

It was the lunchbox Enlil gave to Sky earlier today.

Enlil: "Isn't that…?"

As she picked it up, she noticed it was significantly lighter than before. When she took the top off, she saw it was empty, aside from a few crumbles of rice that remained sticking to the surface.

Flint: "Sky wanted to give it back to you after the exam, but as I was left in charge of most of his possesions, I figured you might as well take it back now."

Enlil: "He ate it up? Even though he didn't have the time for it?"

Flint: "Indeed, every last bit. He munched it down undercover during Geography."

A smile emerged on Enlil's face, and… I know this sounds weird, but she actually embraced the empty lunchbox.

Enlil: "That's so sweet of him… although, he probably has no idea what the gesture means."

Bristy: "Still daydreaming, Twin-Tails?"

Out of nowhere, Bristy came up to Enlil. She was frowning, but one could tell she didn't behave agressively.

Enlil: "Bristy-san?"

Bristy: "Relax, I'm not after pulling your locks or anything. So Ace's class is having an exam, huh? Kinda makes it easier for me, since our class is over for today."

Enlil: "Ace?"

Flint: "I think she means Sky."

Bristy: "Is that new girl in there with him?"

Enlil: "New girl? Mizuki? I-I don't think I saw her inside."

Flint: "It's true, she never showed up for the exam, no guesses why. What's it to ya'?"

Bristy: "I see. (turns around) Can I speak with you for a minute, Twin-tail? In private?"

Enlil: "Huh?"

* * *

Bristy has Enlil follow her down the corridor, which was as good as empty at this time. Most of the students were in their classrooms having lessons, and those that didn't went home already.

Enlil: "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Bristy: "You'll see soon enough. Say, you met that Mizuki whatshername?"

Enlil: "Once, yes."

Bristy: "How did she seem?"

Enlil: "Hm? Well… What exactly do you mean?"

Bristy: "She left quite an impression, didn't she?"

Enlil: "(poofs sideways) Don't remind me."

Bristy: "Made you feel warm?"

Enlil: "Heh? What kind of question is that? (thinks) Mmmm… Now that you mention it, the wind was kinda cold in her near, but I don't think that was her fault."

Bristy: "That so? Sky didn't seem that fond of her, did he?"

Enlil: "What?"

Bristy: "Knowing him, he probably doesn't remember what her name is."

Enlil: "You can say that again. Although… I did saw Mizuki a lot on places where I met Sky. It's only been a day, how can they be visiting the same places? Wait, that is what you wanted to talk to me?"

Bristy: "No, I'm just trying to have a conversation."

Enlil: "Really? Well… I don't want to be rude, but I'd like to talk about something else."

Bristy: "Alright… How about li'l Catterpillars."

Enlil: "What? You mean Flint?"

Bristy: "Sky's little sidekick, yes, his nature has been fascinating to me ever since Sky brought him to school for the first time. Now he's like the class mascot."

Enlil: "Mascot? I didn't think of it that way… But everyone seems to be acostumed to him being around."

Bristy: "You should have been here when he first showed up, everyone thought he was a Litterbot."

That's when Bristy smiled, and in doing so, she stopped walking. Enlil, following her, stopped as well.

Enlil: "What's the matter?"

Bristy: "It's nothing. I was just thinking… (deep breath) Look, Twin-Tails… About last time, I…"

Silence that followed afterwards was so creepy one could hear the landing of a fly atop of a flower stationed next to the window on the other side of the corridor. Enlil knew what Bristy meant, she was recalling the last time the two of them had a quarry: that was the day Sky freed Enlil from the influence of her Number 71, and the day when Enlil and Bristy made up. Enlil contributed to this the most, by presenting her deck to her.

Enlil: "Don't worry about that, I don't blame you anymore. It was my fault as much as it was yours, if it wasn't for me, things wouldn't have gotten worse."

Bristy: "And if it wasn't for Sky, we'd both still be at war, am I right?"

Enlil: "Well… sort of."

Bristy: "I suppose… we owe him both a favor."

Enlil: "But I know you can be a better person. That's why… I gave you my deck, remember?"

Bristy wiped a sweat from her eyeborw, which simulated a tear, then reached for her deck-box attached to her belt, and took out a deck of cards.

Bristy: "This deck, right?"

Enlil: "Oh, you still have it."

Bristy: "Why? You want it back?"

Enlil: "(shakes head) No, it's fine. I've got a new deck now."

Bristy: "You do?"

Enlil: "Yes. Although… (blushes) I didn't quite get to try it out yet, I'm too shy to ask anyone to duel, and I'm always kinda busy and…"

Bristy snickered a bit.

Bristy: "I know what you are busy with, there's no need denying it."

Enlil blushed tremendously.

Enlil: "EH? Wh-wh-what do you mean? I'm not denying any-"

Bristy: "It's fine, I'm telling you. Perhaps you and I might spare one of these days."

Enlil: "Mmmm… (nods) I'd like that. But you better alter the deck a little, or I'll end up playing myself."

Bristy: "Yourself?"

Enlil: "That's right, every deck carries a part of the duelist. So unless you change it a little bit before you duel, it'll be as if it was me dueling."

Bristy: "(smiles) I like it the way it is, for now."

Then, Bristy looked at a door they were standing next to.

Bristy: "Well, we're here."

Enlil looked at the same door. She wasn't quite aware what Bristy would want on a place like this, though:

Enlil: "Janitor's closet? This is what you wanted me to see?"

Bristy: "Best hiding place in the school, you wanna peek inside?"

Enlil: "I'm not so sure… Last time you showed me to an unknown place, I ended up locked up on the rooftop."

Bristy: "Are you saying you don't trust me?"

Although hesitating, Enlil eventually opened the closet, and peeked inside.

It was dark, and she couldn't quite make out the space in front of her aside from some shelves and a mop.

Enlil: "There's nothing in here, are you sure?"

And then…

Bristy gently pushed Enlil inside (really gently, she might as well have used one finger to do it), but despite the light push…

Enlil: "(in mid-fall) … HEH?"

… Enlil fell into the closet like she fell down the stairway. And by the time she picked herself up…

Enlil: "Tch-tch… That hurt a little… (looks at the exit) Heh?"

… Bristy closed the door behind her.

Yep, she locked her in.

Enlil: "(O.O) AGAIN?"

Again.

Bristy: "That door only opens from the outside, sorry."

Enlil's attempts to break out seemed almost cartoonic in nature when observed from the outside. It reminded me of a scene in which a tied-up guy tried to get up, the attempts reflected on the bangs against the door and her calls:

_Enlil(from the inside): "What are you doing, Bristy-san? You locked me in! You turned evil again! And you told me to trust you! Let me out, let me out, or I'll get my deck back!"_

Bristy: "I only asked if you trust me, and it's a good thing you did. I'm sorry, but I can't let you interfeere with what I'm about to do."

_Enlil: "What do you mean, Bristy-san? I want out! Don't make me call Sky, you know he'll…"_

Bristy: "Enlil, if you had a chance to help Sky, would you do it?"

_Enlil: "Huh? Well… Of course I would, why do you…?"_

Bristy: "Then… I'll be fighting for the both of us."

Bristy observed the deck in her hands. Enlil's deck, originally, the one that represented their newfound friendship, and Bristy turning over a new leaf. She thucked it in, full of determination…

Bristy: "_That Mizuki is bad news. There's only one reason why she'd willingly hang out with Sky. I felt that desire… That awful power. As soon as Mizuki finds him, he'll be in hot water_. (to Enlil) You hang in there, Twin-Tails. The janitor will find you soon enough. Y then, let's hope it'll be all over."

And so, she started to pace away, leaving Enlil trapped (again)…

Bristy: "_Enlil, you say you are willing to protect him. I will… With this deck.. Carry out those feelings of yours!"_

… and left her screaming and punching inside of that dark closet.

_Enlil: "Wait up! Don't go! Let me out of here!"_

_Pakka(inside the closet): "That's right, me too! Let me out too!"_

And that's how… wait, WHAT?

_Enlil: "Pakka-kun?"_

_Pakka: "Oh, it's you, Sky's follower."_

_Enlil: "What are you doing here?"_

_Pakka: "I was going to help Sky pass the exam with a super-strong score, and he said I best help by hiding in here until it's over."_

_Enlil: "THAT'S THE REASON?"_

_Pakka: "So now we're both stuck, huh?"_

_Enlil: "NOOOOOOOO! I don't want to be stuk in here with that awful person!"_

_Pakka: "Are you saying there's someone else here with us? How many are there?"_

* * *

With the exam in progress, we're turning to a new field: the rooftop of Sourand high. That's where Mizuki was stationed at at the time.

She was leaning against the fence, looking into the sky, listening to the wind, the usual things one does when they want to relax. She was trying to figure something out, and with no one around, she decided to speak it out loud.

Mizuki: "Sky-High… What is that? Is it the thing that allowed Sky to defeat BlueStar? How powerful is it? It can't possibly be just a phrase, there must be something else behind it."

She changed position, and was now leaning against the fence with her arm, observing the world around with her own eyes.

Mizuki: "That was a hopeless situation, how DID he get out of it? He has a strong will, but… How can that alone be enough? To see the light even when all odds speak against you… That is the hope of men, but as an emotion it's worthless. Somehow, Sky can convert that emotion, and turn it into power. Not everyone is capable of doing that. People are so easy to give up"

For some reason, Mizuki flet her chest around the heart, as if there was a hidden pain inside…

Mizuki: "What do I have to look forward to, aside from oblivion? What is hope to me? They say hope is only as strong as the person willing it. Is my will strong enough? And what will it acomplish by finding it? The Numbers… If I don't plan my next move carefully, I might end up bringing about the wrong kind of future. But then again…"

She let her hand hang, like it was lifeless.

Mizuki: "What kind of future is there? There was no past, barely a present, as if my existence was doomed from the start. And yet, I am still living. Does this make me strong? No, I cannot abandon my own future…"

And then…

SLAM!

Mizuki heard a loud and agressive slam of the doors, most likely the rooftop enterance, promting her to turn around. She realized soon that she was no longer alone.

Bristy: "Thought I'd find you here, Eyelashes."

Mizuki didn't seem as concerned, not even surprised, to see Bristy standing on the other side, confronting her.

Mizuki: "Eyelashes?"

Bristy: "The way you play with your eyelashes is annoying, everyone keeps on running afer you like the queen of France."

Mizuki: "I was in the middle of an important thought. What is the reason for this intrusion?"

Bristy: "I'm Bristy Gorgine, 1st year student. I'm here to talk about Sky Galen."

Mizuki: "What about him?"

Bristy: "There it is, not even a 'who is that' speech. I want to know what you want from him?"

Mizuki: "What makes you think I'm after anything? I thought I asked to be a friend with everyone."

Bristy: "Save the excuses, I put two and two together. You've been behind his shadow ever since you stepped foot into the school, not to mention his class!"

Mizuki: "Oh? My presence annoys you? Can it be you're a bit jealous?"

Bristy chocked for a moment, then she grint her teeth and angrily pointed at Mizuki.

Bristy: "Stop deceiving me! There's only one thing you can be after if you've taken an interest in Sky! I figured you out, Mizuki. You're… After his Numbers, are you not!"

The word that she capitalized made Mizuki shake a bit. Not out of fear, or excitement, but out of sheer knowledge.

Mizuki: _"She knows about the Numbers?"_

Bristy: "I'm right, am I not? Somehow, you managed to fool the others, but I recognize a rat when I see one. Don't try to deny it!"

Something changed in Mizuki at that point. She was no longer playing the innocent one. Rather, she grinned, in a vile way.

Mizuki: "Then… I won't."

A weird cold aura surrounded her, it was so intense Bristy could feel it on a distance!

Bristy: _"So it's true… This aura, it's the Number!"_

Mizuki: "I won't even bother asking how you reached that conclusion. But I do wonder, why are you standing against me, as the two of us don't have a quarrel."

Bristy: "I'm here to… protect Sky from you!"

Mizuki: "Interesting. So you do care about him."

Bristy: "Do not get the wrong idea. I have a promise to keep to a friend."

Bristy took out her deck, and again, firmly grasping it and observing it's very shape, she came to the conclusion.

Bristy: "It is on this spot that I first realized my error. It is fitting that it will be here that I make amends! (shows deck) This deck has a will of it's own, feelings that have to be transferred. I will become that medium that will transfer those feelings! Mizuki, I demand a duel! And if I win, you let Sky and his friends alone, got it?"

Mizuki: "An interesting demand. And if I win?"

Bristy: "Then.. You…"

Mizuki: "Alright, we don't need to make that condition. The duel itself would be quite uncomfortable to you enough."

Bristy: "Don't get cocky, you witch!"

/AN: she might not have used the word "witch"; I'll use that word as compensation for the rough word for the rest of the episode;/

Mizuki: "Fine, a duel it will be. But I'll make it quick. Since you have no Numbers, I won't be wasting my precious time trying to claim any!"

Bristy: "_How does she know that I_… (resolve) Bring it on!"

Bristy put the deck into the device on her left wrist, where the D-pad was already installed, and as soon as she did this, the disk activated and expanded fully.

Mizuki did the same. She reached into her school-bag, and tossed the device up, allowing it to land on the device on her wrist.

Bristy&Mizuki: "Duel Disk, set!"

Then, they took out and put on their respective D-Gazers. Bristy's was a standard issue model, while Mizuki's seemed to be costum made, black with a light-blue lens.

Mizuki&Bristy: "D-Gazer, set!"

Around them, pixels and streams of data were forming a battlefield out of their enviorment.

_"AR Vision: link established."_

And so…

Bristy&Mizuki: "Duel!"

Mizuki: LP: 4000

Bristy: LP: 4000

* * *

Meanwhile, at the corridor…

There was certain moan heard from the other side of the janitor's closet:

_Enlil: "(pushing the door) Come on! Open!"_

_Pakka: "You're pushing too weak, let me try."_

After the moan, there was a yell… anf then, a loud thud.

The door didn't budge one bit.

_Enlil: "Why did you bang it with your head?"_

_Pakka: "I thought my super-strong mind might open the door. Like telepathy."_

_Enlil: "That's telekinesis! And that's not how you do it!"_

_Pakka: "Well extry me for cusing…"_

_Enlil: "What? Are you okay?"_

_Pakka: "O kay I'm ofcourse. Wait… What's this? Is this ketchup? Please tell me it's ketchup!"_

* * *

Back to the duel.

Mizuki: "I'll go first! (draws) Draw! _Such nusiance should be dealt with quickly, but there's no need not to think things through carefully."_

After scrollng through the contents of her hand, Mizuki decided it was best to start off simply:

Mizuki: "I set a monster in Defense mode. (sets) That's it for now."

Bristy: "What a lame move! I will not hold back on you! It's my turn, and I draw! (draws)"

Bristy also observed the contents of her own hand. It was not a hand that she was used to have, and quite frank, the feeling of holding cards was a renewed experience at this point.

Bristy: _"It feels so good to draw a card again. This deck contains Enlil's very soul and spirit, I cannot let it down. It's been a while since I dueled by myself, though, and my opponent is strong, no doubt. Let's see, what do we have…"_

Her hand contained Magical Cylinder, Adapailant, Aerial Striker, Aeolus' Nest, Anemoi Gardna and Icarus Attack. She kept observing the card of Aerial Striker, and remembered the time when Enlil used it.

Bristy: "_Aerial Striker… That was the card that Enlil used to utilize her revenge against me. No… No, that card was tainted by the Number's curse. Can I turn this weapon into a tool of my amends?_ (focuses on another card) _No, I have a better idea_. I summon… **Adapailant**!"

The first real summon of the game belonged to Bristy, and when she played the card, the AR version of the card called in a tornado that reached into the sky, and out of a cloud of swirling air, the monster emerged: to be as precise as possible, it resembled a harpy-made white ninja, that means it had the wings and talons of a bird, and the garments of a shinobi, with the only part of his face to be shown being his right eye. The left eye was covered up by hair-like white feathers, and the lower half of his face was covered with a piece of cloth that was the continuation of it's collar.

It came down, like a warrior, muttering a deep battlecry upon acheiving a battle stance.

ATK: 1200/ LV3

Bristy immediatelly grabbed a 2nd card and played it:

Bristy: "Next, I play the Continous Spell: **Aeolus' Nest**! (plays it) With this card, every time an unrevealed card is destroyed by a card effect, I can inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent!"

Mizuki: "The only set card is my monster. Wait, you don't mean…"

Bristy: "Indeed I do! Adapailant has a special effect, which I'l now activate! He can destroy any set card of my choice. Break it with Kunai Wind!"

Adapailant spread it's wings, revealing the many hidden knives within it, which he threw effortlessly at the set monster. The throwing knives penetrated the card like needles in a pillow. The set monster revealed a transparent, ghost-like form before shattering into pixels: it was a wizard warrior with a large shield, also known as **Defender, the Magical Knight**.

Mizuki: "(takes cover) My Defender!"

Bristy: "And as a face-down card was destroyed, Aeolus' Nest activates: you take 500 points of damage! Eat this!"

The card Bristy had activated before shone up, and produced a powerful twister, very much like the one that summoned Adapailant. The wind pushed Mizuki back a little, but her footing was strong enough to withstand the blow. Still, that didn't save her Life points.

Mizuki: LP: 3500

Bristy: "How did it feel? As the conclusion of it's ability, Adapailant changed to Defense mode."

Adapailant crossed his wings/arms and kneeled down in a defensive stance. DEF: 600

Bristy: _"Yes! I got rid of her monster, and I inflicted some damage. What's more, I've got Adapailant in Defense mode, so even if attacked, I shouldn't take any damage. Still, it could be a good idea to reuse it's ability on the next turn to replay the combo._ (looks at Magic Cylinder) _And in case it's attacked…_ (picks it, and sets it) I set a card down. Turn end!"

* * *

Back to the closet…

_Enlil: "Heeeeeeeeelp! Heeeeeeelp! We're stuck!"_

_Pakka: "Hey, I have an idea."_

_Enlil: "Not again…"_

_Pakka: "It'll work this time! One time, I saw this trick on the TV, where they cracked the door open with a Duel Monster card."_

_Enlil: "You mean credit card."_

_Pakka: "Heh? Errr… Well, I guess that kinda makes more sense."_

_Enlil: "You have a credit card here?"_

_Pakka: "What, me? I thought you had one?"_

There was another moan. Enlil's.

_Pakka: "Okay, plan B. We can climb out of the window and-"_

_Enlil: "There are no windows!"_

_Pakka: "Oh… Plan C then…"_

* * *

It was Mizuki's turn, and she grinned on it.

Mizuki: "That wasn't a bad start. Dealing damage while sustaining a great defense, it's not a bad combo. But… don't think for a second it's going to last. (draws) My turn! Draw! (plays a card) I summon **Breaker, the Magical Warrior**!"

The monster Mizuki summoned was a tall-standing warrior mage with a similar outfit to Defender, only his was vermillion. Breaker was carrying a large shield, but also had a mighty sword in it's hands, that he swung in Bristy's direction. ATK: 1600/ LV4

Bristy: "Breaker?"

Mizuki: "That's right, this warrior will avenge the fall of my Defender last turn. With it, I activate Breaker's monster effect: when this card is summoned, it gains a Spell counter and 300 Attack points!"

The large orb on Breaker's shield shone up, and then accumulated some sort of golden dust from the surroundings, which manifested in him in form of a triangular crest. That crest was the Spell counter.

Breaker, the Magical Warrior: ATK: 1600… 1900

Bristy: "Spell counter? Wait, I remember hearing of these, what do they do again?"

Mizuki: "Allow me to refresh your memory: there are cards that can create these Spell counters on occasion, and other cards can use these counters for various effects. Breaker is one of these cards. Breaker's second effect activates! By removing the Spell counter it obtained, Breaker can destroy any Spell or Trap card on the field."

The counter in Breaker's shield shattered, and the dust it collected from gathered in his sword, which Breaker took up and pointed at Bristy's field.

Breaker, the Magical Warrior: ATK: 1900… 1600

Bristy: "You're going to destroy Aeolus Nest with it?"

Mizuki: "It's an original intention, but don't think you can fool me. That card was meant as a decoy at this point, what you're really trying to protect was that set card, right?"

Bristy: "(stunned) _How did she…?"_

Mizuki: "Breaker, destroy that set card!"

Without hesitation, Breaker swung his sword and obliterated the set Magical Cylinder with the magical shockwave that followed.

Mizuki: "So it was the **Magical Cylinder**. Had I attacked recklessly, it would have been quite bad for me."

Bristy: "But with this, a set card was destroyed and Aeolus Nest activates anew! You take damage!"

The spell on Bristy's side sprung to life, and called forth another powerful twister that attempted to push Mizuki down. She withstood it a second time.

Mizuki: LP: 3000

Mizuki: "I can handle this meaningless damage. Now that your Trap is gone, my conquest can continue! (eyes flash) Go, Breaker, attack Adapailant!"

In a mighty charge, Breaker pulled his sword, and with it, pierced the defending Adapailant through the heart, until the monster shattered. The destruction was so intense, Bristy could feel the pressure of the air striking against her skin. But…

There was something else.

For some reason, that exact backblast of wind felt… different. If she closed her eyes, she could have sworn it was an actual person that pushed her.

Bristy: _"What was that just now? The attack felt so real..._"

Mizuki: "You see a strategy, I see a breaking puzzle. That's as close as you'll ever get to defeating me. (holds two cards, then sets them) I set 2 cards down, turn end."

Bristy: "Don't make fun of me, witch! I draw!"

She drew, and looked at the drawn card. It was something good, and Bristy suddenly felt optimistic enough to grin.

Bristy: _"Yes! It's Feylian the Sky Dragon! This powerful monster can be Special summoned if I have 3 Wind attribute monsters in my Graveyard, and once it's out on the field, it's payback time! But… I only have 1 monster in my Graveyard so far. If I wish to bring another, I better hold on until the next turn."_

She put the card among the others in her hand. Her eyes slid down to observe two other cards she was holding: a monster and a Trap.

Bristy: "_And this is how I'll do it_. I summon **Aerial Striker**!"

Bristy called forth a monster that brought back memories: it was the birdman with crossbows wearing eastern robes. ATK: 1000/ LV3

Bristy: "Aerial Striker's monster effect activates! When it is summoned, I can discard a monster from my hand. Then, Aerial Striker receives additional 1000 Attack points."

She chose the card in her hand to send to the Graveyard: it was a monster other than her newly drawn dragon.

With the card sent, an aura of power surrounded the Striker.

Aerial Striker: ATK: 1000… 2000

Bristy: "Now he's more than strong enough to take on Breaker. Battle! Aerial Striker attacks Breaker the Magical Knight!"

Just as the Striker pointed his crossbow at the opposing warrior…

Mizuki: "You seriously think I left my field unprotected?"

Bristy: "What?"

Mizuki: "I activate the reverse card: **Magical Dimension**!"

Mizuki's activated card was not a Trap, but a Spell. The spell summoned some kind of magician-shaped golden coffin on Mizuki's side.

Mizuki: "With Magical Dimension, I release Breaker, so your attack won't connect."

Before as the crossbow fired, Breaker simply vanished before it could have been hit by the bolt. His vanishing essence was absorbed by the golden coffin mentioned earlier.

Bristy: "You only escaped the damage, Breaker still ended destroyed."

Mizuki: "But his sacrifice will not be in vain. For the release of Breaker, Magical Dimension can summon another Spellcaster from my hand. I choose this one: **Magical Exemplar**!"

As the coffin opened, a shining essence spilled forth, eventually forming a card that then became a new monster: despite being called a Spellcaster, the Exemplar's robes resembled a female priest more than a real caster of magic. ATK: 1700/ LV4

Mizuki: "Second effect of Magical Dimension activates. After the first effect is successful, it can destroy a card on the field, and I select Aerial Striker."

Another bolt of magical energy came from the coffin, binding Bristy's Aerial striker.

Bristy: "My Striker!"

Afterwards, the bolt of energy pulled him in, and closed the coffin, which sunk down into the dark rift where it came from.

Mizuki: "See, all a matter of principles. Your rash actions brought this scene upon. Now I have a monster, and you have none."

Bristy: "_No way, was she able to read my actions that well?_ (looks at her hand) _But now that I have 3 monsters in my Graveyard, I can bring Feylian upon… wait a minute. If I play it out too soon, I might end up loosing it just like I did Aerial Striker! I can't attack anymore, and I can't leave my field unguarded. _(picks a card) I'll set a card down, turn end!"

* * *

At the closet:

_Pakka: "Plan M: We can put some paper under the door, then push the key out with a pencil…"_

_Enlil: "There's no key in there."_

_Pakka: "Plan N: We take off our shoes and bang the doorknob off and-"_

_Enlil: "There's no doorknob on this side."_

_Pakka: "Plan P: We take these mops and build a giant wooden horse and-"_

_Enlil: "You skipped Plan O!"_

_Pakka: "Oh… Well, then we're kinda hosed."_

* * *

Mizuki: "My turn! (draws, beholding the card drawn) Perfect timing. I play the Spell card **Monster Reborn**! (plays it) This card can bring back a monster from either of our Graveyards, and I select Breaker the Magical Warrior. Be reborn!"

The spell's activation opened a portal in the ground, out of which Breaker climbed out, as battle-ready as ever. ATK: 1600/ LV4

Bristy hissed.

Bristy: "That annoying Breaker again."

Mizuki: "At this point, I Magical Exemplar's monster effect activates: when a Spell card is played, she obtains 2 Spell counters."

As the played card of Monster Reborn was slowly vanishing, it's shining dust gathered int he hands of the new female spellcaster. The dust turned into floating orbs, and Exemplar smiled when the orbs turned into Spell counters.

Bristy: "Two of them now.. What will she do with them?"

Mizuki picked another card.

Mizuki: "Are the counters making you nervous? You'll soon find out their purpose. (reveals a card) By removing all Spell counters from Magical Exemplar, this card can be Special summoned! Appear, **Channel Magician**!"

Magical Exemplar threw oth Spell Counters up into the air, where they collided, and exploded with a flash. Out of the light that followed, a new spellcaster arrived: it was a female monster wearing what appeared to be mage's robes fused with a festival-like outfit, including a kimono, a sombrero-like hat and a pair of temari. ATK: 1200/ LV4

Mizuki: "And when it's summoned by this effect, Channel Magician's effect activates: for every Spell counter removed, Magical Exemplar gains 300 Attack points."

The channeling of the Spell counters triggered a raise in power on Exemplar's behalf:

Magical Exemplar: ATK: 1700… 2300

Bristy held her breath against the enemy formation. Those were 3 monsters on Mizuki's side, and none on her own.

Bristy: "All of them combined have more than 5000 Attack points, which means if they all attack me directly…"

Mizuki: "You'll loose the duel. A One Turn Kill. Let's not prolong this any longer. All of you go, attack directly!"

That's when all 3 spellcasters put their arms forward (the sword in Breaker's case), and charged them with magical energy, which they were about to release in Bristy's direction.

Bristy: "Like I will be defeated that easily! I won't back down until you're defeated! I activate the effect of **Anemoi Gardna** from my Graveyard!"

The card Bristy discarded in ehr last turn returned from the dark abyss. A card slid out from Bristy's Graveyard…

Mizuki: "From the Graveyard?"

Bristy: "If this card is in my Graveyard when there's 3 or more monsters on my opponent's side while I control no monsters, it can be Special summoned when the opponent attacks directly!"

The new monster arrived from the portal in the ground. It's structure was quite odd, in the most modest way of saying it resembled a winged emblem (very similar to the deco found on the artwork of Monster Reborn and similar cards). The monster had 2 pairs of wings with golden feathers on it's rim, supported by what appeared to be a floating collumn with a crown on top. While there was no real face on it, the pair of orbs on the root of the upper pair of wings did seem to blink and stare like eyes. It also had a pair of large but not heavy cloth-like arms, and a cape-like structure hanging down like a bell on the lower section. DEF: 2400/ LV5

Mizuki: "So you had a card like that in your Graveyard after all? All units, cease attacking."

All 3 spellcasters lowered their arms, leaving Mizuki unharmed.

Mizuki: "It's impressive how you managed to counter my move like that. Just where did you find the strength to do so?"

Bristy: "I won't expect the likes of you to understand. I already told you, the owner of this deck has a mission to acomplish. It has someone to protect. Even if my own self cannot capitulate over such a decision, I won't allow it's efforts to go to waste! I will defend Sky and his Numbers!"

Mizuki: "Protect?"

Bristy: "Thats right, I'm taking a stand to protect something. With this goal in mind, I cannot give up. (knuckles) _Did I just say that out loud?"_

Something changed then. Up until now, Mizuki seemed to be enjoying the duel (in a certain conqueror's kind of way). But now, hearing Britsy's confession, her voice became… bolder, more sinister.

Mizuki: "Are you saying your goal is in any way more important than mine?"

Bristy: "What?"

Mizuki: "Do you really think I'm dueling just for fun, and there's nothing more to it than that? That I have no reason to keep going?"

Bristy: "I see, you mean the Numbe-"

Mizuki: "The Numbers are irregardless at this point!"

Bristy was confused. She gulped when she heard Mizuki's serious voice.

Mizuki: "'I have something to protect', what a joke. You think you can confront me and act like some kind of liberator? You think that makes you any more important than me? You understand nothing. The likes of you make me sick! The ones that are too weak to preotect themselves have no right to speak of power! (looks at the field) The conditions have been met. I will show you what true power is: the will of life itself!"

Bristy: "Will? Wait a second!"

Bristy only noticed this now: all monsters on Mizuki's side, they all had the same level!

Bristy: "Three monsters of level 4… But that means…"

Mizuki: "Emotions of men are meaningless compared to the power that life brings. And only one thing can catalyze such power: Numbers!"

Bristy: _"She has Numbers? That makes no sense, if she had that little toasterhead should have detected it by now!"_

At that point, it was as if the winds changed direction, and became more violent. The light of day also somehow turned dull and sinister, all this occuring in Mizuki's near.

She then opened the deck-box on her belt, and…

Mizuki: "This box is made of special lead that blocks powerful card's signals, rendering them undetectable. I didn't know I was going to have to use this against you, but now you'll face the full potential of the Numbers!"

She pulled out a shining card, and on the hand that held it, a Number's sigl appeared.

Mizuki: "Prepare yourself. All of you! I overlay my three level 4 monsters!"

The three monsters in front of her, Breaker, Channel Magician and Magical Exemplar, all turned into Overlay Units, and beneath them, a spiraling portal opened.

Mizuki: "With these three Overlay units, I shall contruct the Overlay Network: Xyz summon!"

They ventred into that portal, and out came…

**64!**

It was something that, to the midlest comparison, resembled a large grimoire.

Mizuki: "The vast hope for the future, the sole will for survival!"

The grimoire opened up, and spread out like a stage, revealing the shining stagelight. As the light dimmered, the shape of the monster, at first only appearing as a fluttering piece of cloth, came to be:

Mizuki: "Appear, **Number 64**!"

Regarding the sinister introduction, the ultimate design was rather… enchanting. The Number monster resembled a princess or baroness of sorts, a female monster in a purple and white ballgown-like dress with a pink ribbon on her chest. The white and purple areas of the dress were crossing each other off like squares on a chessboard. The Number also had a beautiful face with deep blue eyes and ginger-blone hair that was decorated with a tiara of sorts. She also carried a large wand. The sigl of the Number was on the lower portion of her dress.

Mizuki: "Miracle Evoker: **Future Gazer**!"

As far as Numbers go, this one didn't seem as terrifying as those seen so far. Still, there was an odd shadow under her eyes as she looked down upon Bristy, cackling silently in her breath. ATK: 2500/ R4

* * *

Meanwhile, in the classroom:

Sky was still in the middle of his exam, where essay questions had to be answered in precise notion.

Sky: _"Finally over with the essay. What's left… Multiple answers questionare? This shouldn't be so hard."_

He read the question.

Sky: _"I think I know this one!"_

But then he looked into the added answers:

Sky: _"A sounds about right. B is… Wait, it's that the same as A? Answer C… What, that's exactly the opposite! D is… 'all of the above'? 'E: None of the above!' Or… 'F: Correct answers are A and C?' What kind of anwers are these, I might as well have written down my own ideas!"_

And while he was putting his wits and knowledge inside, Flint was patiently waiting outside the classroom, in a boxed form.

It was quite peaceful and boring. Until…

Flint: "(beep-beep, beep-beep!) What? (beep-beep-beep-beep!) No way… WAAAAAAAAH! This close? I missed Number signal!"

In an act of utter panic, Flint started jumping up and down the door tot he classroom trying to reach Sky through the glassy window in it…

Flint: "Sky-sama! Sky-sama! Numbers alert! Numbers alert!"

… with quite little success. The isolation was too thick for Sky to realize there was someone out there trying to get his attention. As a result, only a few students would notice a toaster-shaped robot appearing in front of the door's glasses, waving his arms like a drowning person. Sky was way too focused on the exam in front of him to decipher this.

Flint: "It's no good, he can't hear me! And if he could, he can't quit the test just like that. If only I could somehow let him know what was going on. How could I miss a Number this powerful in such close range? Wait, I'll get help!"

He drove off… somewhere.

* * *

On the rooftop, Bristy was just facing the Number 64 Mizuki had summoned.

Bristy: "That's the Number under her control. Future Gazer? Does this mean she can predict the future with it's power?"

Mizuki: "No, the name had a bigger meaning than that. I don't need nor want to see the future. What this Number stands for is my own hope and prevision of a future that I have chosen."

Bristy: "I don't understand."

Mizuki: "Numbers reflect an individual's soul, and this Number is a reflection of my own emotions. A figure that looks up into a future. A gazer into a better future."

Bristy: "I see. So that's why it's following the title Future Gazer."

Mizuki: "You should be afraid from this point. Only a another Number can defeat a Number. Had it been Sky whom I dueled, it would have been interesting. You, on the other hand, have no Numbers, so I have no worries."

Bristy: "What makes you think I have no Numbers?"

Mizuki: "Don't think you can lie to me. I can tell very well you don't have a single one."

Bristy: "(smirks) Then what makes you think I need one?"

Mizuki: "Hm?"

Bristy: "I have been expecting this moment ever since the start of the duel! I knew you'd be using Numbers against me, so I had prepared for the occasion."

Mizuki: "Foolish, without a Number you can't-"

Bristy: "With or without Numbers, it doesn't really matter what ability that thing has, I'll just destroy it now! I reveal my Trap: **Icarus Attack**! (the card flips) With this card, I release Anemoi Gardna, and in return I can destroy 2 other cards on the field!"

With the activation of the trap, Anemoi Gardna suddenly flared up and caught fire, then started to fly forward on it's burning wings…

Bristy: "I can destroy that set card of yours. And then, I can also destroy the Number as well!"

Mizuki: "Destroy Future Gazer?"

Bristy: "Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers, but that only applies to battle destruction. It can very well be destroyed by effects! Go for it, Anemoi Gardna!"

… and flew towards Future Gazer, and ignited in a kamikaze attack.

Mizuki: "Impressive, so you figured out Number's weakness. But… Future Gazer is an important ally, I won't let it get destroyed so easily. I activate my own Trap: **Xyz Reflect**! (the trap flips) This card negates a card effect that targets an Xyz monster, then inflicts 800 points of damage to my opponent!"

With the activation of the Trap, a bolt of energy surged from it and into Future Gazer's wand, which she then chucklingly sent towards the incomming Anemoi Gardna in form of a pink twister, destroying it.

Bristy: "No! After I was so close in destroying it, you…"

And that's how the energetic whirlwind penetrated her monster and continued to surround Brity herself, dealing damage…

Bristy: "Ghhh… Ghhhhaaaaaah!"

Bristy: LP: 3200

What's more important, it inflicted… Pain!

Bristy clutched her chest for a moment, then realized something important: on her arm, that she put up to protect herself from the damage… there was an evident stain. It was not caused by her falling or tripping or anything, it simply appeared the moment when she took damage.

Bristy: "A stain? And my arm feels so warm as well, like it was burnt? This isn't a part of AR, that Number… It's dealing actual damage!"

Mizuki: "Oh, so you felt it finally?"

Bristy: "That's your Number's power. It materializes damage I reveive as injuries, am I right?"

Mizuki: "Well… The damage you take will be real from now on. But… this barely has anything to do with the Number."

Bristy: "What?"

Mizuki: "The real damage you take… Is my own gift."

At that point, there was an odd gleam in Mizuki's eye, as if she was hiding something, some kind of dark power within.

Mizuki: "Even without the Number, your life would still be in danger. This gift is something only my kind is capable off."

Bristy: "You kind? You, Mizuki… What on Earth are you?"

A powerful aura surrounded her…

Mizuki: "I'm a Psychic Duelist. The likes of this are born with a natural ability to materialize damage taken in a duel."

Bristy: "A Psychic? No way… Psychic Duelists are only a myth!"

Mizuki: "(angrily) Do I look like a myth to you?"

When Mizuki spoke that phrase, another powerful gust slapped Bristy in the face. This was the effect dealt by Mizuki's psychic powers.

Mizuki: "Only once every few generations do Psychic Duelists come to be, and in this period chances of being born as such are a million to one. I was not as fortnate. For as you can see, from this moment on, this duel has gotten very… VERY serious."

Bristy: "You're just trying to intimidate me. You think I'll fall to a fairy-tale like that?"

At that time, Bristy touched her D-Gazer…

Bristy: "If you really were a Psychic Duelist, and your monster turned real, then should be able to see-"

… and took it off.

Bristy: "- the thing by myself without a D-Gaz…"

She regreted doing so. Her shock was tremendous. For in her expectations, the images produced by AR were supposed to vanish the moment she took the gazer off.

But they didn't.

Even without a D-Gazer, Bristy saw it clearly: before her stood the royal Number 64!

Bristy: "No way… There's absolutely no way this is…"

Mizuki: "You believe me now?"

Bristy: "You had this planned from the start? To do this to Sky once he accepts your challenge?"

Mizuki: "If you want to find that out, you'll have to fight me for it. I'll end my turn like this. Your move. Unless you're too afraid to fight on, that is."

Against all odds, once Bristy put on her D-Gazer back on…

Bristy: "Are you kidding me?"

… she smiled.

Bristy: "The Bristy I once knew is a quitter. But… The one fighting today… it's not Bristy that duels today, it's this deck, and it does not belong to someone that's not a quitter!"

Mizuki: "What are you saying?"

There was a new resolve in Bristy's expression. Although her smile faded, her spirit did not back down.

Bristy: "I'm not backing down just yet! It's our own fault to reveal the entire peril of the duel. This is the deck of a fighter, and I'm a bully, I know exactly where to hurt you! I'll slammer that Number so ferociously it's going to need a funeral! (draws) My turn, draw! I couldn't play this on the last turn, but now that there's exactly 3 Wind attribute monsters in my Graveyard, this card can be Special summoned! (plays the card) Grant me strength, Enlil! Appear, **Feylian the Sky Dragon**!"

A storm came up, and the sky turned dark as a new powerful tornado formed in front of Bristy. And in the heart of this twister, a new monster appeared, and with a single wingbeat, the beast released itself from the windy prison:

It was a majestic green dragon with aspects of a green birs, having a beak-shaped head and green feathersinstead of scales, but still with a serpentine tail. It's wings were made of feathers, but in general shape they resembled those of a butterfly, adorned with purple and golden lines and ornaments. The monster also had a pair of whiskers. ATK: 2700/ LV7

Mizuki: "2700 Attack points!"

Bristy: "This is it, Enlil's ace monster! Even if Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers, you still take damage when it fights something stronger. And if you can inflict real damage to me, then I bet I can do the same to you!"

Mizuki: "Ah, but there's one thing that you didn't count on. I activate Future gazer's special ability!"

Bristy: "What, at this time?"

Mizuki: "Once per turn, by consuming an Overlay unit, Future Gazer can banish a monster that was summoned by my opponent!"

Before them, an Overlay Unit flew into the Gazer's wand, which is where Future Gazer shot a bolt of energy from. The bolt hit Feylian in the chest… and slowly but surely…

… it turned into a little golden butterfly.

Yep, that's right, it turned into a golden dust-spraying butterfly.

Bristy: "Just like that… Feylian!"

The butterfly then flew over and landed on Future Gazer's shoulder, as the enchantress smiled vilely.

Mizuki: "Don't worry too much. It's ability allows me to banish a summoned monster, but in the next Standby phase, I can return your banished monster, and one level 4 monster from my Graveyard."

Bristy: "So I'll just have to wait until the next turn to attack with Feylian. However, as you didn't negate the summon, I can still use Feylian's effect. When it is summoned, I can draw a card and reveal it to my opponent. (draws) I see. (shows the card) The card I drew is Des Counterblow."

Mizuki: "Not much of a Trap now that I know what it is."

Bristy: "(grinding her teeth) To make fun of me like that… (sets a card) I set a card and end my turn."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the corridor, where Flint was racing like a headless fly:

Flint: "What to do, what to do? There's a Number on the loose and I've got no one to report it to!"

And he just so happened to have bypassed… a janitor's closet.

And in there:

_Enlil: "Wait… I know that sound! Flint! Over here!"_

Enlil heard the sound of Flint's rushing catterpillars and so she could know it wa shim moving down the corridor.

Flint stopped for a sec, distracted by the loud voice, looking around, until he realized the voice was comming from the closet, which he approached.

Flint: "What? Enlil-chan? Is that you?"

_Enlil: "Thank goodness you found us. Quick, open the door and let us out!"_

Flint: "Sure thing, I'll just… Wait, you said 'us'?"

_Pakka: "That's right, the my incredible self is here as well."_

Flint: "That voice… Isn't that the sore loser from a few days ago? Makka?"

_Pakka: "THAT'S PAKKA, YOU INGRATE!"_

_Enlil: "Don't scare him away now."_

Flint: "How the heck did you get in there?"

_Enlil: "Let me out first, we have an emergency!"_

Flint: "Alright, alright, I'll do it. I have an emergency of my own, I could use some help."

That said, Flint climbed up the wall (don't ask how), and pushed the doorknob with his catterpillars, forcing the door to open.

With this, Enlil and Pakka simply popped out, like a pair of surfboards that were not stashed away properly. Enlil soon picked herself up, while Pakka's face was still stuck on the floor for some reason.

Enlil: "At last. Thank you, Flint."

Flint: "You're both welcome. Now, about the emergency…"

Enlil: "Oh, right!"

The following two rows occured simultaneously:

Enlil: "Bristy is currently dueling on the rooftop!- Eh? (shocked) What did you just say!"

Flint: "A Number just became active on the roof!- Eh? (shocked) What did you just say!"

And now for seperate speech:

Enlil: "A Number activated here! We must call Sky!"

Flint: "It's no use, he's in the middle of his test!"

Enlil: "This is a bit more important than his test, why didn't you get him out?"

Flint: "I couldn't if I tried, the classroom is sealed shut to avoid disturbances. Someone other than myself has to get him out."

Enlil: "Well someone has to get Bristy out as well, if our statements are correct, she's the one who's challenging the Number!"

At that point, Pakka got up (with a visible red smack-mark on his forehead), and joined the discussion.

Pakka: "Mwaha, as always, it's up to super-strong Pakka to save the day."

Flint: "(-_-) What good can you be?"

Pakka: "I'll go get Sky. Someone else can go up there and keep us posted about the Number."

Flint: "Who died and put you in charge?"

Enlil: "Let him, it's the best idea we have."

Without recollection, Enlil left Pakka and Flint alone and ran down the corridor.

Flint: "O-oi!"

Enlil: "Lead him to where Sky-kun is, let Paka do the rest. I need to help Bristy!"

Flint: "Why do I get stuck with him of all things?"

* * *

Mizuki: "It's my turn! Draw! (draws) In the Standby phase, Number 64: Future Gazer's effect activates!"

The golden butterfly on Gazer's shoulder flew up, and then divided into 2 parts, each representing one half of it's body, or one of the wings.

Mizuki: "The monster that was banished is Special summoned back to your side of the field, and a level 4 monster comes on my side of the field. I choose to summon Defender, the Magical Knight!"

From the abyss that's either the banished zone or the Graveyard, 2 cards emerged.

Those two cards returned to the field were the following: Feylian roared once again on Britsy's side, while the long ago destroyed Defender appeared on Mizuki's side.

Feylian the Sky Dragon: ATK: 2700/ LV7

Defender the Magical Knight: ATK: 1600/ LV4

Bristy: "Feylian is still the strongest monster. And when it is Special summoned, it's ability activates. That means I reveal the top card of my deck and add it to my hand. (draws a card, then reveals it) It's the Spell card, Dimension Intervention."

Mizuki: "A banishment retreival card. Not that you'll have the time to play it. (picks a card) I release my bold Defender…"

Defender vanished in a portal int he ground…

Mizuki: "To Advance summon **Cybernetic Magician**!"

… and out of the same portal, and even bigger magician arrived. Other than previous monsters, this one appeared to be wearing an outfit completely made of metal foil, and even had a technological staff at his hand. ATK: 2400/ LV6

Mizuki: "You think you're dominant since your Feylian is the strongest card on the field. But my monsters beg to differ! I can now activate my Cybernetic Magician's ability by discarding a card from my hand. (discards) And with it, Feylian's Attack points become… 2000."

Cybernetic Magician pointed his staff towards Feylian, and charged the dragon with an unknown magical discharge that clung onto him like chains. The dragon whinced in pain as he felt his power drained away.

Feylian the Sky Dragon: ATK: 2700… 2000

Bristy: "No! Feylian's Attack points got…"

I may have said this before, but it only aggregates as it's spoken again: when Mizuki gace the next order, her grin… it became something far too sinister to be considered pretty at this point. If anything, it seemed, for a brief moment, as if she was posessed by something dark, even though it was all her own doing really.

Mizuki: "After this strike… You're whrite in pain! Go, Future Gazer! Attack Feylian!"

By waving her wand, Gazer made it's move, and the many corns of golden dust it sprayed became golden stakes. Hundreds of them, all aiming at Feylian. The attack scene and the desctuction of the monster was beyond brutal.

Not to mention the actual damage Bristy was receiving. It was dangerous enought o make her fall on one knee.

Bristy: LP: 2700

Bristy: "You monster… You witch!"

/AN: that time, she really did say "witch"/

Mizuki: "I'm not done yet! Cybernetic Magician attacks directly!"

As the Magician stepped forward and prepared to cast a dangerous spell…

Bristy: "I'll take him with me to oblivion! Trap, activate! (the card flips) **Des Counterblow**! With this, monsters will be destroyed if they attack directly."

Despite the activated card, the attack of Cybernetic Magician resumed, landing a bolt of magic in front of Bristy that was of equal intensity to a lightning strike! The impact made a large gaush in the floor, and blasted Bristy backwards.

Bristy: "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The attack was so intense that, due to Des Counterblow, it's power created a counterblast that shook the attacking magician and pushed him backwards. And as he whinced in pain, his image shattered.

But it was a Pyrrhic victory, for Bristy. The impact injured her to a visible degree, she had trouble getting up, and to be honest, the will to do so was letting go as well.

Bristy: LP: 300

As a result, she kept on lying on the ground, whincing and shiverring.

The whole scene turned even scarier as Mizuki kept looking down on her with an odd shadowy gleam in her eyes.

Mizuki: "That's right. Whince, beg, crawl, that's what happens when you challenge me and my cards!"

Bristy: "_What happened… she's like a completely different person_."

A very dark, sinister aura surrounded her, and her Number, up to the point when you couldn't tell them apart: both seemingly pretty creatures, but with frightening expressions!

Mizuki: "You're at the end of the rope, what litte life you have left will be extinguished soon enough. (sets a card) I set a card down. Turn en-"

(HEARTBEAT!)

Without warning, Mizuki's eyes went wide, and she held her breath. Then, she whinced silently and grasped her chest, almost loosing her footing. She kept on breathing heavily and deeply, like a fish out of water.

Mizuki: _"My heart… at a time like this…"_

Future Gazer glanced in her direction, and at that point,t he sigl of Number 64 appeared on her arm. She carefully compulsed herself, facing forward. It was odd, almost as if it was HER who was just injured, not Bristy.

Mizuki: _"No… I cannot stop now! Not this close! I refuse to stand down now!"_

To Bristy, this was, of course, highly confusing.

Bristy: "What's wrong with her?"

* * *

Flint lead Pakka all the way to Sky's classroom. Here's where they stopped.

Flint: "In there. Now, how exactly are you going to do this? Excuse the exam, that is?"

Pakka: "Excuse? Like I need one, I'll just go in there and bust him out."

Flint: "What? Wouldn't that be impolite?"

Pakka: "Don't worry. If there's one thing I'm super-strong good at, it's being impolite."

Flint: "(-_-) That's not what I meant."

And so, Pakka got in front of the door, put his foot up for a kick, and…

Pakka: "Super-strong surprise!"

… I'll leave the rest of the scene to your fanatsy.

* * *

Bristy, still lying down, barely holding her face up and breathing heavily, was now pushed in a corner by Mizuki and her Number. Mizuki herself seemed to find this quite amusing.

Mizuki: "You don't have to bother getting up. Your Life is at mere 300, and I have Future Gazer on the field. Any monster you play will prove useless against my Number's ability."

Bristy put on a scowl on her face, and coughed up as she tried to speak.

Mizuki: " That's not even your own deck you're using, is it? No wonder you're at a disadvantage, you have no idea hot to use it properly, so naturally you don't stand a chance in winning. But it doesn't have to end like this. If you agree to surrender now, we can end this right here and now. You won't get hit by my psychic powers, and you'll get to live."

Bristy rubbed her eyes.

Bristy: "Live for what exactly?"

Mizuki: "What?"

Bristy: "You would only have spared my life in order to pitify me. Every time you'd look at me, I'll have to look away. I refuse that. For once, I came to my senses and decided to protect something more important than myself, and now I'm supposed to give it up?"

Mizuki: "What are you saying?"

Bristy: "I can't abandon hope just like that. I owe Ace and Twin-Tail that much. I refuse to believe this is my end!"

From a proud grin, Mizuki's expression turned into a twitchy frown.

Mizuki: "What are you saying? (angrily) How can you be saying something like that now!"

Bristy held her breath for a second.

Mizuki: "You're not even a kind of person to kling to hope! You're a bully with a full mouth! What do you even know what hope is! Square talking about refusing to live like it's something worth throwing away! Don't you value your life at all?"

That's when the next twist in fate occured:

Completely unannounced (to them), the exit doors opened up, and on the scene came none other than Enlil! She already had a equiped to her eye.

Enlil: "Bristy-san!"

Her arrival was a surprise for both Mizuki and Bristy.

Mizuki: "You're…"

Bristy: "Twin-Tails?"

The current state was a surprise for Enlil herself, as she found Bristy in her defeating moment.

Enlil: "What's happening? Why is Mizuki-san as well… And the Number…?"

Bristy barely lifted her upper torso off the ground, yet failed to stand up properly, as if her legs were completely paralyzed.

Bristy: "Get lost! It's far too dangerous to go near her!"

Enlil: "But you…"

Bristy: "Just get out of here, and let me handle this!"

Enlil: "I won't!"

Bristy: "(stunned) Why not?"

Enlil: "I don't care what's happening, you're obviously hurt. I came to support you, as a friend!"

Bristy: "A friend?"

Mizuki's expression underwent a metamorphosis. Her shock reached such a degree that she even started to cry out of the right eye.

Mizuki: "Why? (angrily) Why does a person like you even have friends?"

Enlil approached Bristy and tried to help her get up, not understanding where her injuries came from in the first place.

Mizuki: "Why is the world so against me? Why is everyone else so fortunate?"

Enlil: "What are you saying, Mizuki-san?"

Despite the tears flowing down her cheek, Mizuki spoke in a stern voice.

Mizuki: "No matter where I look, there's always happier people than me. I'm trying to keep smiling, I really do, but sometimes it's just no use. Everyone else's heart… everyone else's lives are always more important."

Bristy: "You make no sense. Why don't you value your own life?"

Mizuki smiled, still having a wet cheek of tears on her face, as she explained:

Mizuki: "Why should I value my life? Where's the point, my death has already been decided."

Enlil: "Your… death? Why would you say that?"

Mizuki took a deep breath, then wiped the tears from her face.

Mizuki: "You wanna know everything, do you? What drove me to this state? What turned the adorable Mizuki into a witch? There's not much to tell. You all, you may have had a tragedy or two in your lives, but me… My whole life has been nothing but a tragedy."

As she spoke, scenes from her life flashed before her eyes:

(Flashback)

_In her former life, Mizuki lived quite a happy life in a large, luxorious villa, with her room in size of a medium-sized gym, toys and jewelry all around, and with parents that were smiling with her._

Mizuki: "I was only fortunate enough to be born in a rich family, a happy daughter in a house full of love. However…"

_In her mind, the once happy surroundings of her home became dull and sephic, as the once smiling and running 4 year-old Mizuki felt a great pain in her chest, and then collapsed for no sudden reason._

_THUD!_

_When she woke up, she was in a hospital bed, overhearing her parents arguing with the doctor behind closed curtains. The struggle grew to such dramatic means one of the men raised a fist up._

Mizuki: "Fortune showed it's true face. I was never meant to be fortunate."

(flashback end)

Mizuki: "My hear, it…(grips her chest) It developed a flaw."

This was vital information. Both Bristy and Mizuki almost jumped from shock.

Enlil: "You're heart-ill?"

Mizuki: "Ever since I heard that, my life was brought down to one trip to the hospital after another. Every time, I only heard the same bad news. My time was running out. Every time I visited the doctor's office, I only heard numbers of years, every next less in value than the previous one. At first, my parents were trying everyithing in their power to save me, but…"

(flashback)

_Her memories turned grim from here on out: all she recalls is people stepping away from her, vanishing, until the only one left in the darkness, alone, was her._

Mizuki: "As each day passed, I became less. Less than a friend, less than a daughter, less than human. Until, one day… even my beloved parents forsoke all hope. All I became was a pitiful existence, a burden. It made me want to disappear from the world, made me hate everything."

_There was nothing left for her, and as she grew older, the only thing that was really changing was her appearance, but her world was left empty, devoid of friendly faces._

Mizuki: "All I could do is wait. And then, just when I thought things couldn't get worse…"

_Her next memory starts… with a bang!_

_Here was a massive burst comming from where she was standing. All she did was browse through some cards, but… for some reason the more she looked at them, the more furious she became. Furious about her parents abandoning her, furious about her own heart, it was the fury that unlocked the psychic powers for the first time._

_Wave of destruction was spreading like a quake, and nothing, not utensils, furniture, floor, windows, or the items stashed on the shelves were spared. When it was over, it looked like a tornado blew the room away. The staff of housekeepers and butlers whinced when they witnessed this._

Mizuki: "I was only 14 when it occured. I never wished for it, never chose that gift. That was the last drop. My parents abandoned me, left me all alone. I lost everything. My family, my friends, and my hope."

_Walking down the tunnel of darkness, whose walls were full of unfriendly faces of people and bullies from her past…_

Mizuki: "It was my ultimate despair. I had no idea how to live on, with no future to look forward to…"

… _but then, she saw light. The light at the end of the tunnel._

_As she came closer, she realized it was a light that can be grasped._

_It was a card. A golden shining card that flew into her hand. It felt so warm, so friendly…_

… _and left a sigl of 64 on her skin._

Mizuki: "And that's when I discovered the Numbers. My own personal guardian."

_As she held the card, it transformed in her hand into what was today the card of the Xyz monster Number 64: Future Gazer._

Mizuki: "My own hope. My own future."

_She held it close to her heart…_

(flashback end)

Mizuki: "That was when I decided… To hunt down the Numbers so that I could live on. I don't want my future taken away by fate itself. I won't lose to it, I will be the one who shall decide my future!"  
Enlil: "So the thing that kept you going was… the Number?"

Mizuki: "When I heard there was a Number somewhere here in Sourand, I used all my resources and transferred here. I don't know what future brings. But… I believe that, with the Numbers I can make it happen. With their power, I could escape the peril. Future Gazer saved me once, without it my own heart wouldn't survive for another year. But I need more. More Numbers, that's my only cause!"

Enlil: "But that means you need… Sky's Numbers… But what about people that end up hurt because of it?"

Mizuki: "That's the whole point, no? I'm taking over my own fate. Even when it means taking it away from others. They fiddle their lives away while I have to hunt for survival, I can finally turn their fortune into my own. I can grasp their hope and make it mine!"

And…

Bristy: "… What a load of bull."

Mizuki frowned at her. But Bristy looked up, and in truth, there was resolve in her eyes.

Bristy: "You're so full of it and you know it! You can't grasp hope away from others, it's something you find for yourself!"

Mizuki: "Shut up! I despise people like you! You said it yourself, you're a bully, a predator!"

Bristy: "And you're any better? Sure, I may have had a better life than you, but my life was no walk in the park either! You think you're the only one who's unhappy? You make me sick!"

Mizuki: "Why, you…!"

Bristy: "You can't grade people by how fortunate or unfortunate they are, it's the way how they handle it that decides them! Wether it's a kid that lost a shoe or a guy that lost a leg, they both feel equally sad, but only if they can find hope enough to prevail it can they overwhelm it!"

That's when Bristy put her teeth together, and, despite the injuries…

She leaned on her own two legs…

And stood up straight!

Mizuki: "No way… You shouldn't be able to stand up at this point, you were supposed to remain down! How can you keep finding hope?"

Bristy: "I… (thinks) Well, I…"

Enlil: "We do it Sky-High."

Both Bristy and Enlil turned their attention to Enlil, who expected them with a warm smile.

Enlil: "It's something Sky-kun taught us. It's not something he can claim, but still… It means you get up when you're pushed down, no matter how many times, and every time you do, you can feel stronger than the last time."

Mizuki: "Stronger? Is that… what your hope is? A rule?"

Enlil then turned towards Bristy.

Enlil: "Bristy-san, make your turn Sky-High."

Bristy: "Heh? I'm not yelling out those catchphrases!"

Enlil: "(cute frown) Hmp, look, you'll do it Sky-High or won't do it at all! And make sure you say it loud. That's my deck what you're using, so it's my soul that's deciding! Only Sky-High can defeat despair that big, you must show it to her, Bristy!"

Bristy's reaction was… priceless.

Bristy: "(o.O) Eh? (sweatdrops) … (looks sideways, blushing) F-fine, let's get this over with."

She took a bold step towards Mizuki, and looked at her Number 64, that was cackling infernally…

Bristy: "Number 64: Future Gazer… You made quite a lot of trouble for us! No matter what happens, win or loose, I will… (about to draw) I will… I will definitely not back down! It's my turn! Spirit rising… (draws) Sky-High!"

She drew passionately, in a manner similar to how Sky would have done it. She was just as surprised about it as everyone else.

She looked at the drawn card.

She was surprised.

Bristy: "_This card…_ (looks at the rest of her hand) _I see. With this, I can thwart even the Number!_ Enlil'd feelings have finally reached me, her deck has spoken to me! (plays it) I summon it! **Reborn Tengu**!"

The monster she summoned entered the scene with style. And by style, I mean dancing and fireworks. The new monster looked like a kimono-wearing dark man with a beard and raven wings, a tengu of legends, performing a kibuki-like dance (including the knickly sound of a samurai moment, as well as an eyeflash, a sword dance and a footstomp), before getting into position, if one could call it a battle-stance. ATK: 1700/ LV4

Mizuki: "Tengu? Why him?"

Bristy: "It's the key to victory. I'm putting my every hope in it!"

Mizuki: "_She's bluffing. No way can that monster be of any use, she's trying to use it as material monster. I can only use Future Gazer's effect once per turn, and when she Xyz summons, I can banish no matter what she plays. And on the next turn…_ (gasps) _Wait, if the monster that she plays is stronger than my monster, and it returns on the next turn, I won't have an opening to inflict any damage. Which means, I better remove her monster before she uses it as material!_ I don't care what you're up to, but I'm going to stop you! Future Gazer's monster effect activates: by consuming an Overlay unit, the summoned monster is banished until the next turn!"

Future Gazer absorbed the 2nd of it's three verlay units through it's wand, then shot a bolt of magic at the summoned Tengu, turning him into a small golden butterfly, that flew to Gazer's side.

Mizuki: "Without Xyz materials, you won't be able to Xyz summon."

But despite the loss of monster, Bristy… smiled.

Bristy: "You fell for it!"

Mizuki: "What?"

Bristy: "Had Future Gazer used it's effect on my side, my chances of victory would have been zero. But as you used it on Tengu, it can no longer use it's effect this turn. And with it, I activate the ability of Reborn Tengu!"

Mizuki: "It's effect… No, wait!"

A portal opened up in front of Mizuki…

Bristy: "When Reborn Tengu is removed from the field, a 2nd **Reborn Tengu** is Special summoned from my deck!"

… and out of it, an exactly the same looking monster came out of it: an old man with raven wings, performing a kabuki dance. ATK: 1700/ LV4

Mizuki: "No, how could I misplay this much?"

Bristy: "Next, I play **Dimension Intervention**! (the card is played) This card can Special summon a banished monster whose Attack points are the same as the ATK of one monster I control. That means the 2nd Tengu can summon the first Tengu back on the field!"

Both swords of the field Tengu flashed up, and the monster crossed them in front of him, creating a rope of energy that was directed at the golden butterfly on Gazer's shoulder.

The butterfly shattered, and in it's stead, the previous Tengu was dragged on Bristy's side by the rope, re-taking it's stance. ATK: 1700/ LV4

Enlil: "Two Tengus at once!"

Bristy: "With this, Future Gazer's ability is completely put out of order."

Mizuki: "I don't believe it, she summoned two level 4 monsters on the same turn, even though Future Gazer is in play. So this means, she will Xyz summon anyway."

Bristy: "You got that right. However, so far I've been playing with Enlil's deck, using her monsters as my own friends and allies. But now, I'll pull out something special for the Number. (fists up) This time, you won't face her deck. This time, I'm bringing out… My own monster!"

Enlil: "Her own?"

Bristy: "Here goes! I overlay the 2 Tengus of level 4!"

Both Tengus performed a last mesmerizing motion, then turned into Overlay Units, creating a circular portal to the Xyz space beneath them, uniting there and linking…

Bristy: "With these 2 monsters, I construct the Overlay Network: Xyz summon!"

Bristy pulled out a card from her deck box. It was the one card she kept for herself.

Bristy: "_Even after quitting dueling for over a year, I never had the heart to dispose of this. Time for you to shine._ Break apart all barricades, my juggernaut!"

The monster that emerged was gigantic, roughly twice the size of Future Gazer. It appeared to be some kind of humanoid warrior, although the massive mail it was covered with almost got it confused with a classic giant mech, making it appear robotic. The most notable features were a dark and crimson stained armor, two massive shoulder plates shaped like faceless jaws, and a gigantic broadsword that was almost larger than the monster itself.

The entire body was adorned with spined spikes, golden gauntlets and edges, most notably the long spikes on it's back that spread out like skeletal wings, and the face itself also appeared to be robotic, modeled after a ferocious warrior.

Bristy: "Come forth, **Skillhunt Despot**!"

A proof it wasn't a machine: after it was called out for, the monster yelled it's lungs out, a call that could send all enemies into hiding. ATK: 2400/ R4

The size and appearance itself were more than intimidating, even Future Gazer had to look up in order to fully observe the new advesary.

Enlil: "So that monster is Bristy-chan's true power?"

Mizuki: "Baka, despite the act, it's Attack points are still lower."

Bristy: "We'll see about that! Skillhunt Despot's monster effect activates: for every Overlay Unit it consumed, an opponent's monster looses 400 Attack and Defense points! I'll detach both untis, for 800 points!"

Skillhunt Despot absorbed both it's Overlay units through it's shoulders, one on each, triggering a transformation in those regions. The shoulderpads opened up like a pair of second heads with a single golden eye, revealing a mouth-like feature that was charging up dark energy.

Mizuki: "It might as well be 1000 points, Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers!"

Bristy: "A monster hit by Skillhunt Despot's effect has all effects removed that negate destruction."

Mizuki: "What?"

Bristy: "Take this: Hadron Shower!"

On command, Skillhunt Despot released the energy beams stored in it's shoulders, spreading it's arms in a cross-position. He released wave of energy showered Future Gazer with bolts of dark lightning that poured down like rain. Feeling it's power being drained, Future Gazer could only scream in pain.

Number 64: Future Gazer: ATK: 2500… 1700

Bristy: "Now your Number is just as vulnerable as any other monster. I'm done yet! (plays a card) I equip Future Gazer with **Portal Backblast**!"

Just when she tought she could recover, the next trick surprised Future Gazer, as an X-shaped belt of modern design lashed onto her chest, covering her ribbon, and triggering some kind of reaction.

Bristy: "When an Xyz monster equiped with this card is destroyed, it's owner will take damage equal to it's original Attack points. And now that the effect that Numbers can only be defeated by other Numbers is gone, this damage will also connect."

Enlil: "But that means… If Skillhunt Despot attacks Future Gazer, the Battle damage will be 700, and with Backblast Mizuki will also receive 2500 points of damage."

Mizuki: "That's 3200 in total, and as my Life is only at 3000…"

Bristy simply grinned.

Bristy: "See this? This is what it means to have hope. And the feeling when it pays off is indescribable. Go! Skillhunt Despot, attack Future Gazer! Gigantic Break!"

Despot put his massive arms up, and picked up the giant sword on it's back, lifting it up (in a He-man pose). Once lifted, the sword surged with energy, powerful enough to set the blade ablaze, prolonging it until it was almost twice as long! Despot then swung the giant blade, in an overhead slash, aiming at Future Gazer…

Mizuki: "That's what hope brought upon? Even by her? (sheds a tear) I see. I got the wrong picture from the start. But… (looks at her face-down card) I cannot allow Future Gazer to come to harm! Trap, activate! **Subley Energy**! (the card flips) By consuming the final Overlay unit, Future Gazer's attains additional 1000 Attack points!"

The last Overlay unit of Future Gaer was absorbed through her wand, and in turn…

Number 64: Future Gazer: ATK: 1700… 2700

… She performed an attack herself and summoned a swarm of golden stakes towards the attacking Despot!

Enlil: "Twenty-seven-hundred!"

First, the stakes broke it's sword, and then, they pierced Despot himself, like a salvo of laserblasts! The once mighty monster started falling, and as it wasn't enough…

… the stakes wereabout to come raining down upon Bristy herself.

Bristy: "(shocked)… I lost."

The stakes were not slowing down, and both Enlil and Mizuki noticed this!

Enlil: "Bristy-san!"

Mizuki, of all people, expressed her horror… and the will!

Mizuki: "No, stop!"

Bristy already fell down and closed her eyes, in expectation of the impact when…

STRIKE!

… She was afraid to look, but oddly…

She didn't feel pain. She opened her eyes and realized there was no wound. And as she looked up…

Bristy: "You?"

… she saw Mizuki, standing above her, with tiny golden darts stuck in her spread arms.

Mizuki: "This was my will… stronger than fate."

Enlil saw the whole thing, so from her perspective, you too might get an explanation on what happend:

Enlil: "Mizuki… protected Bristy?"

Despite the deep moment, the final announcement was made:

Bristy: LP: 0

WINNER: Mizuki

The AR space dispersed and vanished, including the Number 64 Future gazer, and the many golden darts stuck in Mizuki's back, they all vanished without a trace.

Mizuki put her arms down to rest, yet she noticed a slight trace of blood comming down her right arm. When she noticed, she smiled.

Mizuki: "How about that? I did it anyway."

Bristy: "You… Why did you do it?"

Mizuki offered her healthy left arm to Bristy, and helped her get up.

Mizuki: "I decided you were not meant to be killed like that. Your time hasn't come yet. That was… my own choice."

Bristy reluctantly took the hand and got up. Enlil rushed towards them, and made sure they were okay.

Mizuki: "That was impressive comeback. Had it worked, I'd be pretty upset."

Enlil: "Mizuki-san, your arm!"

Mizuki: "Yeah. Don't worry about it. It's just a scratch. I've had worse. Dealt worse, for that matter."

Bristy: "You could have let that attack hit me. But you…"

Mizuki shook her head.

Mizuki: "Don't mention it. In the end, there's many reasons for it. Just be glad I did it, okay?"

Bristy was silent for a second, before smiling to Mizuki.

Bristy: "Okay. I can live with that. You were not the bad guy after all."

Mizuki: "From what I saw neither of us were real villains. I suppose our conflict was meaningless from the start, wasn't it?"

That said, Mizuki slowl paced towards the exit of the rooftop, holding her injured arm with her healthy one.

Mizuki: "I have to appologize to the both of you. I misjudged you all."

Enlil: "Well… But what about-"

Mizuki: "You can relax regarding Sky. After today, going after his Numbers wouldn't feel right. I don't know what he's been teaching you, but you sure learned it fast. (to Bristy) You turned out to be quite the opponent. One of these days (winks) we can have a rematch, okay?"

Bristy blushed for a second (not willingly, she disliked it) before scowling out a reply:

Bristy: "Hmp, suit yourself, Eyelashes."

Mizuki: "Acting hardheaded again? Fine, it suits you."

And before Mizuki left, someone was fast enough to open the door for her… and barge in.

It was Sky, followed by Flint. Apparently, they were both catching their breath.

Sky: "I came… as soon as… I got the call!... Am I late?"

Enlil: "Where's Pakka-kun?"

Flint: "Don't ask. For given sake, don't ask!"

Sky looked at the scene. He was quite confused. There were Enlil, Bristy (all thrashed up) and Mizuki (who hid her injury), but no Numbers in sight. As the matter of fact, everythign seemed kahuna.

Sky: "What? I missed something? Where's the Number?"

Flint: "That's weird, I can't pick it up anymore. Did it vanish?"

Enlil: "Uhm… right, about that, the Number, it…"

Bristy sent a cold look towards Mizuki. She in turn gave a slight grin.

Bristy: "There was no Number here. Call it a malfunction."

Sky: "Heh?"

Flint: "Malfunction? Then what are you three doing here?"

Mizuki: "Just some girl business. Anyway, I'm done here. (to Bristy and Enlil) Oh, and if it's alright with you, I'll be withdrawing from Sourand High."

Bristy: "You what?"

Enlil: "Why?"

Mizuki: "My search here is over, and I seem to be getting the wrong kind of attention here. You can handle things without me here."

She then nobley walked downstairs and took her leave, but not before turning to Sky one last time.

Mizuki: "You, Sky Galen. You're indeed a lucky one."

Sky: "Heh? Who, me?"

Mizuki: "You have friends even among enemies. That's quite a gift. But make sure you don't waste it, or I'll come back to hunt you down anyway."

Then, she left, leaving Sky puzzled and confused.

Sky: "What was that about?"

Enlil: "Uhm… Sky-kun."

Sky: "What is it?"

Enlil: "How did the… Test go?"

Sky: "Oh that. Well, I feel a little better now. I kinda have a good feeling about it."

Enlil: "I'm glad. And… (blushes) Just to say… I don't mind if you befriend Mizuki anymore."

Sky: "Huh?"

Enlil: "I think I overreacted a bit, she's really a nice person, and I'd like to be her friend as well."

Sky: "Well that's…"

Bristy sighed.

Bristy: "You bloody womanizer. Getting all the ladies, and I bet you're still headshot for Keira. Well, what do we do about Mizuki?"

Sky: "About that, uhm…"

Everyone was just expecting Sky's reply. Still, the scene finally settled, and things were looking great. Things worked out.

But then, he spoke:

Sky: "(?) Who was Mizuki again?"

And they all went:

Bristy&Flint&Enlil: "HEEEEEEEEEH? WHAT THE…?"

I was just as surprised as you, believe me.

Bristy: "Are you friggin' kidding me?"

Flint: "Your memory can't possibly be that poor!"

Sky: "What? What I do?"

Bristy: "She just passed by you, you idiot!"

Flint: "To think of her so little that you actually forget her name, how rude is that!"

Sky: "That was her? I thought she was called Umuki?"

Flint: "Who the heck is Umuki!"

But of all them, only one was the most furious.

A very, very spooky aura surrounded Enlil.

Enlil: "Sky…"

Sky: "What?"

He responed, he shouln't have done that…

* * *

Mizuki left school already, and was already outside the campus borders.

She was peacefully walking down the street, when suddenly, she along with most of the city, heard this:

_Enlil: "YOU'RE SUCH A BAKAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Sky: "GYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

The noise frightened her like a thunderdrum.

Mizuki: "What was that? Oh well, it seems to be over now."

She continued walking, at ease with herself.

Mizuki: "I forgot so much. I forgot about hope. But after today… I believe I can reach a better future. There's no more doubt about it. All I can do is move forward."

She was breathing easily, it was like a great burden was lifted from her shoulders.

But then…

She sensed something. She was not alone.

Mizuki: _"What…?"_

As soon as she turned around…

Something lashed her way at blinding speed!

Before she knew it, her hand was tied up with it: some kind of black cable!

Mizuki: "What is this?"

She tried to break loose, but the cable was holding her tight like a whip. When she pulled against it, she noticed the other end of the cable.

There was someone, some kind of feminine figure, hidden in the shadows, holding her in place with it.

The figure spoke not. She was completely silent.

She snapped her fingers, and in that same moment, the Duel Disks on both arms that were lashed with the black rope simply powered up, all by themselves!

Mizuki: "My Duel Disk activated? (to the figure) Just who are you?"

With her free hand, the figure lifted up a flashy card, revaling it.

The exact details of the rest of the encounter are left to speculations. All that was left was…

Mizuki: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream of the victim…

And the roar and brief image of a monster: a colossal, dragonic ogre warrior of sorts, whose roar left the victim traumatized for life.

(to be continued)

* * *

(BONUS!)

Mizuki: "Time for the usual Numbers Math Trivia! This time, I'll explain the meaning behind the Number encountered today. And it's…"

(Number 64's card appears)

Mizuki: "Number 64: Future Gazer! A beautiful but deadly Number of tragic tales. Let's see what trivia we can pull out!"

**Number 64: Future Gazer/ Miracle Evoker – Future Gazer** (Xyz/ LIGHT/ rank 4/ Spellcaster-type/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000) - 3 Level 4 Monsters  
- Once per turn, when a monster would be Normal summoned, Flip summoned or Special summoned (except by this card's effect): You can detach 1 Xyz material from this card; banish that monster(s). During the next Standby phase, Special Summon the banished monster(s) and 1 level 4 or lower monster from your Graveyard in Attack position on their owner's respective sides of the field.  
+ Anime only effect: This card can only be destroyed by battle with another "Number" monster.

Mizuki: "It appears, the numbers are intersecting with my own lifetime. At the age of 4, I first discovered my own heart condition, and at 14 I discovered the psychic powers. Both of these include 4. And at age of 16, I realized I had 2 years left, which also matches the difference between the Number's digits."

**4** or 1**4** + 1**6**

6 – 4 = 2 (years left)

Mizuki: "Also, did you notice how the dress has a chess-like constitution of colors? In chess, there's 64 fields for figures, and the game of Duel Monsters also feels like a game of chess. That's all I can figure out. I'll be expecting my regained role in Number Wars anytime soon. All of you, thank you for the support!"

* * *

/ending song: "Treasure!" by Emiri Kato ("Ben-to", 2011)/

(instrumental opening: a dandylion is swinging sith the breeze on a green meadow; Enlil picks it up, observing it, blushing… she is about to blow the seed away, but a strong gust of wind beats her to it;)

(one of the seeds, carried by the wind, ends up flying around the town of Sourand…)

_**Kirameku yakei toka  
Zeitaku DINNER toka  
**_(… bypassing the figures of Rikki, Rosemary, a black-haired guy…)_**  
**__**Sonna mono nanka ni kyoumi wa nai**_

(… until it ultimately lands on Sky's shoulder)_**  
H**__**arapeko yuuhizaka  
**_(he picks it up, wondering…)_**  
I**__**tsumo no ano basho e  
**_(then smiles and blows it into the wind, and it is once again carried away…)_**  
H**__**orane hajimari no nioi kanjita**_(it reached Keira, and is floating in front of her face)_**  
M**__**ezasu mono ga soko ni  
**_(… but it suddenly vanishes before touching her face; Keira sadly observes it as a shadow of a monster appears behind her)_**  
A**__**rukagiri tachimukau  
**_(Wind-up Zenmaister's summoning)_**  
**__**Tada no FAIR LADY  
**_(Then the arrival of Shining Knighcorn and Galileon)_**  
Nanka janai  
**_(they turn to cards, and Sky catches them…)_**  
**__**Miseteageru wa  
**_(Sky is running in a rush next to a wall made entirely of huge Xyz monster cards, all Numbers, flipping up, and down as he keeps on running, like a tunnel of shifting mirrors…)_**  
**__**Ima kakedashite  
Kono chi o kette**__**  
**__**Te o nobase yo sakebe  
WE ARE NOT DOGS!**__**  
**__**Keshite dakyou wa yurusarenai  
Aite ga daredemo onaji yo  
**_(… Enlil joins him in the run, also like she's running away…)_**  
Z**__**enshinzenrei  
Butsukariatte  
**_(…then Flint drives next to them, in the same kind of rush…)_**  
**__**Kizuna ga fukamaru no  
WE ARE THE BRAVE!  
**_(… then Rikki, then Rosemary, and soon after that Pakka, all panickingly fleeing from something unseen, except for Rosemary who is stern)_**  
**__**Sore koso ookami no PRIDE**__**  
**__**Nerae HELL-BENT ON WINNING!  
**_(this last part is sung by Nico-chan)  
_**Nico: "**__**Tsukame TREASURE OF MY LIFE!"**_

(last scene: Sky and the cast greeting the audience… Flint jums up front and takes up the entire screen)

* * *

(next time)

Sky: "The first two-parter of the series is about to begin!"

Flint: "About time, the episodes are getting awfully long."

Enlil: "So, which is it? Huh? A girl? A pretty girl? A GIRL THAT'S CUTER THAN ME?"

Sky: "What's up with her?"

Flint: "Can you believe it? A Number so strong we need 2 episodes to defeat it!"

Sky: "Say, what happened to Mizuki-chan in the end?"

Flint: "Stick to the topic!"

Enlil: "She said she'll be back, no?"

Flint: "Hey, am I the only one announcing properly?"

Sky: "You always mess up the reviews."

Flint: "Do not!"

_(episode preview:_

_Every game has a boss enemy. Every gamer can defeat boss enemies. But no gamer has EVER managed to defeat the superboss of Vergilia Chronicles. As one gamer after another quits the game upon facing him, an innocent gamer girl that is obsessed with defeating it stumbles across a Number… can anyone defeat the invincible Superboss?)_

Sky: "Next time, on Number Wars: 'Superboss Battle: Vergilian Adventure' Spirit Rising, Sky-High!"

* * *

Card intel:

**Adapailant/ Adapassin** (WIND/ level 3/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 600)- Once per turn, if this card is in Attack position: You can target 1 set card on the field; destroy it, then change this card to face-up Defense position.

**Aeolus' Nest** (Spell, Continous) – When a Set card(s) is destroyed by a card effect: inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed.

**Feylian the Sky Dragon/ Summit Wind's God Dragon of Feylian** (WIND/ level 7/ Dragon-type/ ATK: 2700/ DEF: 1000)- Once per turn, if you have exactly 3 WIND monsters in your Graveyard: you can Special summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special summoned: draw 1 card and reveal it to your opponent. You can return this face-up card to the hand to destroy all face-up Spell and Trap cards on the field.

**Channel Magician** (WATER/ level 4/ Spellcaster-type/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1600)- If you control a card with a Spell counter(s) on it: you can target it, and remove all Spell counters from it to Special summon this card from your hand; If the target card was a Spellcaster-type monster: it gains 300 ATK for each Spell counter removed.

**Anemoi Gardna** (WIND/ level 5/ Winged Beast-type/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 2400)- When your opponent attacks directly while controling 3 or more Attack position monsters: You can Special summon this card from your Graveyard. During the End phase, if this effect was used: banish this face-up card. The effect of "Anemoi Gardna" can only be used once per turn.

**Number 64: Future Gazer/ Miracle Evoker – Future Gazer** (Xyz/ LIGHT/ rank 4/ Spellcaster-type/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000) - 3 Level 4 Monsters  
- Once per turn, when a monster would be Normal summoned, Flip summoned or Special summoned (except by this card's effect): You can detach 1 Xyz material from this card; banish that monster(s). During the next Standby phase, Special Summon the banished monster(s) and 1 level 4 or lower monster from your Graveyard in Attack position on their owner's respective sides of the field.  
+ Anime only effect: This card can only be destroyed by battle with another "Number" monster.

**Portal Backblast** (Spell, Equip)- Equip only to an Xyz monster. If it's destroyed by battle or by card effect: it's controler takes damage equal to it's original ATK. If the equiped monster had Xyz materials before destruction: you can return this card to the hand instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

**Dimension Intervension** (Spell, Quick-play)- When a level 4 or lower monster is Special summoned on your side of the field: target 1 of your banished monsters whose ATK is equal to the summoned monster's ATK; Special summon the target in face-up Defense position. During the End phase: banish the monster summoned by this effect and take damage equal to it's ATK.

**Skillhunt Despot** (Xyz/ DARK/ rank 4/ Beast-Warrior-type/ ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1900)- 2 level 4 monsters  
- You can detach 1 Xyz material from this card to target 1 face-up monster on the field: During this turn, it looses 400 ATK and DEF, and effects that state it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects are negated.

**Subley Energy** (Trap, Normal)- Detach 1 Xyz material from a face-up Xyz monster you control; It gains 1000 ATK until the End phase.


	8. Superboss Battle! Vergilian adventure!

It happened in bright daylight.

Ovelon was already torn by war, witchcraft and monsters roaming about, yet this battle shook the very foundation of the world, all of Ovelon felt the tremors, and one might even capture the glimpse of the battle from the whispers that were carried by the wind.

Heroes have been marching Ovelon's lands and cities, felling beasts and fiends alike, rescued the royal princess Brail and escorted her to her throne in Samm Sabball, averted the great war of Zenturions, restored the ancient Vergilian manuscript, avenged Maku's father and secured the entchanted Timaeus Eye from the Paltonian Caverns. But this quest shook them greatly, even at the highest possible points of their skill and training, even with the finest equipment Argents can buy, even with the support from Sovereigns, the task seemed as good as impossible.

It occured here, in the Andorean ruins, a giant complex of marble rock placed in perfect harmony and glorious architecture of what was once a glorious city. Torn about by war, it's former residents fell back to summon a fell Sovereign, to eliminate the armies of either side. But what was meant to be their savior ended up as their nemesis, for it was this Sovereign that ultimately destroyed the city, and now the structure stands in ruins, a cradle of monsters and undead beasts, a beacon for the most notorious of the notorious monsters.

The area was a closed place in the very center of the ruins, surrounded from all sides by massive walls that were crumbling away from the fangs of time, and above this, there stood the massive transparent dome of crystal plates.

And in the very center, it waits…

Sleeping, dreaming, resting…

And now, it is awake.

There was a massive explosion shaking the Dome Forum.

And from the dust that was raised, the vestiges of a still occuring battle came to sight:

A huge figure, a demon to the closest description, flapped it's wings and blew the dust away. For now, it's horrible appearance remained shady and unrevealed, but it was clearly a tall, slim, winged nemesis of some sorts, wielding a kind of massive lance and obscured by darkness. A great amount of crimson runes shone over it's body like fiendish tatoos, incantating a foreign language whose visage itself was enough to make you believe this creature was foul indeed.

The fiend was gliding, grunting so deep it could easily be mistaken for a trombonic sound of an enraged whale by anyone that could not see for himself. And beneath it, it's prey:

It was a group of about half a dozen warriors, all wearing different medival garments and wielding different weapons of fantasy, commonly seen in modern RPGs. Nevertheless, they seemed beaten up and in a bad shape, the battle against the legendary fury taking it's toll on them. Notably, some of them did not appear to be human.

Mattheodeus, for example, was a Grean Viking. The Grean kind are, in average format, large and bulky humanoids with dark skin and fur covering their bodies. Most notably, their lower jaws tend to be larger than the upper, giving them an overbite appearance, and they also posess short, slightly curved horns atop their foreheads. Mattheodeus himself seemed like an elite member himself, his clothes almost entirely made out of tiger-skin and dragon-hide, but what made him even more intimidating was his overjaw, which was entirely decorated with a metallic bolted contraption resemblinf the jaws of a beartrap. His weapons of choice were a large battleaxe, and an even larger shield made out of Spiketoise shell, so it was naturally adorned with large spikes.

Next in line: Kirka is a tough female (human, most probably), and a member of the Red Capes, a special class of soldiers wielding spellbound rapiers in swift swordsmanship, easily to recognize by their crimson capes and a red hat with a white feather atop of it fashioned in a similar manner as Robin Hood's.

Depite their skill, however…

Mattheodeus: "Confoud it…"

Kirka: "We can't keep up."

… The entire party was beaten up, barely capable of holding their own weapons. The fell Sovereign towered over them, and it didn't seem like it was anywhere close to loosing as they were.

Towards the crimson caped female, two more figures ran up to, both relatively short and young, not any older than 12: one was a little girl with blonde hair and wearing a white robe of the White Healers, this including a humble hood, and a scepter with an emerald cross-like symbol atop of it. That was the party's healer, Rauri.

The other one was a young tief, wearing an outfit that was a cross between a streetrat and an adventurer, and held up a pair of daggers. His most notable feature was the extremely long belt that extended to the back of his pants and hanged down there, most resembling a monkey's tail. His name was Maku.

Rauri: "Kirka-sama!"

Maku: "Keep it together, Mattheodeus!"

Kirka: "Rauri, Maku, stand back!"

Rauri: "How can I? Everyone is fighting so hard, I can't stand by doing nothing! Let me help you!"

With that, Rauri focused her magical powers and summoned a sacred gliph beneath her feet, this creating a power that culminated into her staff.

Rauri: "**White Magic: Panamecia**!"

This summoned a second sigl beneath Kirka, and charged her with energy, healing her wounds and repairing damage with flashing waves of light. However, the spell was meant to fully restore an ally's health, not their strength.

And before the process could even finish…

The Fell Sovereign picked it's blade up and called forth a devastating attack.

**"Emperor Spark!"**

It crashed the ground beneath with the spear, and cracked the earth beneath, producing a massive shockwave that was amplified with dark energies and crimson lightning. This shockwave was an aimed earth attack, and the target was Kirka with Rauri next to her.

Mattheodeus saw this.

Mattheodeus: "Watch out!"

With a final grip of strength, the Grean stood up and then got in the path of the blast, putting his shield up front.

Mattheodeus: "**Avanguard!**"

The massive shield was designed to block attacks and absorb a great amounts of damage dealt by all sorts of hostile enemies, ranging from marauder's blades and slingarrows all the way to cannonballs and dragon's breath. However, this attack was beyond his limits.

The impact of the Fell Sovereign consumed Mattheoudeus completely, and a great part of his body was damaged and blown apart.

Mattheoudeus: "This was … my last strength…"

From the fatigue of taking in Kirka's and Rauri's blow for them, the giant Viking finally collapsed, and ceased to move.

Rauri: "(crying) Mattheodeus!"

Maku: "I've got him!"

Maku searched his many pockets and purses around his belt, eventually taking out a finely decorated bottle of unknown contents. There was a mark on the bottle, resembling a large yellow eagle.

He took the lid of the bottle off, and an effect similar to a genie's release occured: the bottle cracked, and instead of fluid, a large amounts of yellow flames emerged, and flew towards Mattheoudeus' immobile body. Upon contact, the aura of flames took form of a giant bird of fire, consuming the Grean warrior completely. Once it fades, Mattheodeus stood tall again, his armor and body fixed and healed for the most part. He immediatelly took a battle stance.

Mattheoudeus: "Thank you, little man!"

Fangrim: "That was our last Pheonix Potion. We're at the end of our rope and Ruinvana didn't even start to breathe hard!"

This was spoken by another party member: a Dark Warlock named Fangrim. His age is somewhat obscure, as his robe and hair might suggest he was an elder, his skin and bodyshape seemed quite young. Fangrim wore a warlock's robes, which were quite dark and obscure in appearance, decorated by spooky accessories such as animal skulls on his shoulders, or raven feathers in his hair. As opposing to what his appearance might suggest, he was in fact a good guy.

The immense Sovereign saw the enemy fotrmation crumbling. By a single flash, it summoned a paling of it's own sigls, each and every one of them resembling a rune decorating it's body.

Rauri: "A Dark Spell!"

Kirka: "Everyone, take cover!"

That's when Ruinvana, as the name of the Fell Sovereign was, released the fury of it's mighty magics: each sigl spat out a flying sword whose edge was so dark it was almost painful to look at it.

**"Charon Lance!"**

And it sent the squall of blades at the party…

It all seemed to be over…

If it wasn't for the arrival of the heroine of Vergilian Chrinicles:

With a war-cry, she leaped into battle and…

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

With a few swift swordstrikes, she pulverized the incomming darts like they were made of paper.

The fighters observed in awe as their true leader finally entered the battle:

The heroine stood up, and rested her blade on her shoulder, still holding her back towards the party.

Kirka: "You are…"

Maku: "(overjoyed) Master!"

She then decided to face them during the period in which Ruinvana was inactive: This was a beautiful heroine, a warrior lady and a fine warrior that might as well be called Warrior Princess. (as the matter of fact, you might compare her appearance to Xena… minus the age and hair) She had beautiful long red hair tied in a french braid, and wore a warrior's tiara on her forehead, and wielded a roundshield along with aknight's sword of legend. She turned towards her troop, and held a speech of valor.

Nico: "Stand up! The fight is not over yet! Our enemy may be the mightiest creature in all Ovelon, and things might seem hopeless. But do not give in to despair! Make that hope of yours a reality!Was it not this same hope that lead our battles against the beastly hordes of our wroth enemy Waldemeg? Did we not feel the same fear? And did we not emerge victorious? (puts her fist up) So don't give up now, my friends! We can prove ourselves the strongest in all Ovelon! Believe in yourself! Believe in Nico, your master!"

Those words alone were enough to encourage the team back into a battle-ready condition.

Kirka: "She's right. We might be tired, but so is our enemy!"

Maku: "I'll follow you to the end, master!"

Rauri nodded, and Mattheodeus simply lifted his battleaxe and smashed the ground with his large shield in a Grean salute.

And about this time, Ruinvana behind them became active.

Nico: "(points at Ruinvana) Do not think I fear you just because they call you Undying. The fact that you have never been defeated before means nothing to me! (to Fangrim) Fangrim, I need your help."

Fangrim: "My?"

Nico: "All of you, I need your support on this. You will have to stall Ruinvana long enough for me to prepare a final attack, draw as much health from it as you can."

Maku: "But master…"

Rauri: "How do we do that?"

Nico: "Do not worry, I have a plan. Viking class Mattheodeus, on the front line, take any attacks it throws your way! Red Cape Kirka, use the spellblade and imitate his Reprieve ability to minimize the damage. Rauri, in the back row, focus only on healing Mattheudeus, he will take the most damage. Maku, you remain in the center, use any bombs you have left and attack behind the shelled formation!"

She gave them all orders, and they nodded without objection. There was only one member left.

Fangrim: "And what do I do?"

Nico: "For you, I have a special task. And for that, you'll need this."

She put up a long object that was covered in cloth. The cloth came off as soon as she lifted it, revealing it's contents.

It was a large scepter. And a detailed one for that manner. This long staff had a tip that looked like a dragon's skull with a huge closed eyeball in it's mouth, as well as decorated with dragon wings and dark scales.

For the most important part, the eyeball… opened up! The wand itself looked around.

Kirka: "But that's…"

Rauri: "The Living Wand, Kurame!"

Nico: "This is why I took you on this quest, Fangrim. Use your powers as a Warlock to unlock this Kurame's hidden potential."

Fangrim: "(grins) Indeed, I shall."

He did not come close to receive the wand he was given. He simply put his hand out and the wand floated right into his grasp. Nico pulled her sword out and faced Ruinvana, with everyone set in front of her as she directed them.

Nico: "Now, everyone!"

Ruinvana swung it's massive blade…

Mattheodues: "Tank up! I'll take you on!"

Kirka: "And me too!"

Mattheodeus and Kirka both took their stances. The Grean put his shield up and the Red Cape swung her rapier, which was in this case used as a wand to produce a forcefield that was shaped exactly like Mattheodeus' shield.

Once Ruinvana smashed the ground with another shockwave, both defenders intercepted the blast. They were greatly scarred, but otherwise fine.

Rauri: "Hold on! I'll heal you guys!"

Rauri used her Healer skills to create small sigls beneath both defenders, which created a field of cure magic.

Maku: "(takes out a bomb) Let's see how you like this! (throws it)"

Maku threw a moderate bomb at Ruinvana, and despite the massive blast, the Sovereign was only made angrier. However, when it tried to counter and attack the little thief, the blast was once again intercepted by Kirka and Mattheodeus' combined efforts.

This process repeated over and over, and in the meantime…

Nico: "(takes out her sword) Now, Fangrim!"

Fangrim: "Wilco! (takes up the wand) Living Wand Kurame, show us your ancient power! Grant it to this warrior!"

Kurame's eye flashed up and produced a field of power…

Kurame: _"Charge!"_

… which enveloped Nico completely, giving her blade a brand new shine.

Nico: "The Charge effect increases my strength tremendously, but if I take a single swing it will wear off. Against the likes of Ruinvana, I'll need all the strength it can offer. Fangrim, do it again!"

Fangrim: "Understood! Kurame!"

Kurame: _"Charge_!"

The effect ocured again, rising Nico's power even more.

Nico: "Not enough! Again!"

Kurame: "_Charge!_"

It happened again.

Nico: "Again!"

Kurame: "_Charge_!"

And again, over and over, the combo repeated itself…

The formation Nico ordered up served well in keeping Ruinvana occupied. Until now:

Instead on focusing on a single swing, Ruinvana took it's blade up and started charging it up with more power.

Maku: "Out of bombs."

Rauri: "Wait, what's it doing?"

Kirka: "It's preparing a great attack! We can't block that!"

Mattheodeus: "If we keep our formation and let tit hit us, it's all over!"

Maku: "Master! Help us!"

Nico heard their cries for help. By now, the blade in her hand charged up so much power it nearly doubled in size and gained a blue glow similar to an anguishing flametongue.

Kurame: "_Charge_!"

Nico: "This is it! Here's no more time or SP for a next charge. Everyone, stand back!"

Having said that, Nico boldly took a sprint, and ran through her own ranks, aiming for the superboss enemy. She leaped up, and…

Nico: "This is your end!** Vanishing Blade!"**

She swung her sword, producing a massive wave of holy flames upon her enemy, and Ruinvana was too slow to deliver it's own attack, and got hit square in the chest! His entire body was set ablaze and the edge of the blade brought it down!

"_**BREAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!"**_

There was a massive explosion. The attack was so powerful it shooke the very foundations of Andorean Ruins. The flames faded into smoke.

Nico was still holding her sword, and kept breathing heavily.

As the smoke faded, the Sovereign's shady silhouette was shown, but it lacked the illuminated runes and was bent up and twitching in many places. It clearly took a lot of damage, one might even say it was dying.

Rauri: "You did it!"

Fangrim: "But Ruinvana is still breathing."

Kirka: "But it's completely scorched now. One last attack will bring it down!"

Mattheodeus: "Then let's do it! We just need to finish it up with switch-play!"

Nico: "(grinning in exhaust) Peh… I finally got you, Ruinvana… After so many hours of loosing, I can finally…"

But… there was light.

Nico: "What?"

Ruinvana's body gained a new, unknown glow of amethyst light, and as it kept on breathing, the runes around it's body shone up again, spawning sigls of magic all over it's surrounding space.

Kirka: "What's it doing?"

Maku: "I've never seen that ability before!"

**"AAAAAAggggghhhhh… Renewation!"**

The sigls orbited around Ruinvana's body like a ring surrounding a planet, and as the ability kicked in, the effect was evident.

Just like that, in a flash…

All that was broken about it was fixed. All that was scorged was now healed. All that was missing was now replaced.

And when it was done, in short: Ruinvana healed completely!

Maku: "WHAT?"

Mattheoudeus: "Impossible!"

Fangrim: "It renewed itself completely!"

Nico was beside herself. The shock was so great she could not even move. She was just gazing upon her opponent, frightened, terrified of what a failure her effort has become.

Nico: "No way… For it to have an ability like that after all the effort I put in defeating it, how am I supposed t-"

She never finished her sentence. Ruinvana lifted her weapon up...

And smashed the ground with it.

And Nico and her entire team were wiped out by the impact.

Then… the screen turned black… Literally, the screen faded black and the image froze.

Then, it displayed the following:

**GAME OVER!**

**Retry? -yes- -no-**

To ellaborate everything, for example why you were reading half a dozen pages on some fantasy quest instead of a story on dueling, the entire section above occured as scenes and gameplay of a video game.

Now, in the real world (as far as we're concerned), in a certain appartment in Sourand…

Nico: "Awhhh, not again. Not even the tank formation works against Ruinvana."

The real-life Nico was looked barely like anything similar to her in-game counterpart. The reason why there is a Nico character in the game of "Vergilian Chronicles" is because the game allows the player to costumize and name the playable character.

The real Nico, the one still holding a joystick and kneeling in front of her TV, was nothing like the bold and furious warrior lady. This one had the same hairstyle and bodybuild, but her eyes were a bit different. Rounder, more innocent, and cuter, it was like a whole different person. Her voice was also softer and gentler, she was almsot whispering. She also wore large, round glasses, and her outfit was not exactly classy otherwise, consisting out of a pair of long pants and a long-sleeved vest over a short-sleeved shirt with a stripe pattern.

Her appartment was caught in darkness, with the curtains covering the windows leaving only a little portion of light through, and the TV with the game screen on was the only viewble source of light. The dim sight could still speak a lot about her personal life: it was a very tight, crampy piece of space, the entire appartment was reduced to only one room, with the only exception of an even tinier bathroom and a one-step long hallway. It's contents included a bed, a pair of currently shaded windows, a wall that held kitchen appliances…

And shelves overflowing with dozens, maybe even hundreds of game merchendize. Videogames, action-figures, videos, magazines, even a large mannequin with a warrior-lady cosplay in her size, all this was based on fantasy-related games and stories.

Nico moped silently before putting down the controller to fix her glasses and pick a few grains of chips and snacks that she layed down on the floor next to her.

Nico: "This must be the 17th time I tried to battle Ruinvana. This is as far as I could get, but how am I supposed to defeat it if it uses Renewation at the end? I know it's called a superboss for a reason, but that stage alone took me over an hour. How do you beat something that renews itself over and over? (eats a chip) Perhaps the boss is really beyond defeat…"

Then, somethins sudden startled her: there was a knock… rather, a bang on the door. And the voice behind it did not sound friendly. It said.

"(bang-bang-bang) Nico! I know you're in there! Front and center this instant!"

This frightened her so much she spilled all her chips over the floor and fell backwards, before pulling herself up again.

Nico: "Uhm, I'm comming."

She got to the door, and on the other side, a very unfriendly face was awaiting her:

He large man in front of her fits the description of a typical grumpy naighbour: an elderly man with a very round belly, a bald top of the head and a suspiciously large chin.

Nico: "H-Hokyo-sama?"

Hokyo: "Don't you 'Hokyo-sama' me! You've been playing that stupid game again?"

Nico: "Yes, how did you know?"

Hokyo: "(yelling) Because I heard it all the way to my place! The entire building heard it!"

Nico: "(startled) I-I'm so so-"

Hokyo: "This is the 5th time this month I gotta warn you about too loud telly, too much trash or too much screaming at the screen! And you still don't get the message!"

Nico: "I-Ihad no idea, I didn't realize the volume was too loud, I'm so sorry… I was just admiring the battle theme so much I thought it might improve my skills a little. It's not easy to keep your focus up when the Debris status is up, so I-"

Hokyo: "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M IN THE MOOD FOR EXCUSES?"

The way he expressed himself, believe me, even Rambo would wet himself on that short range. Try imagining what an innocent girl felt like.

Nico: "N-no, I'm so sorry! I promise, I'll be more considerative, please don't yell again!"

Hokyo: "(facepalms) Bah, I don't get you at all, Nico. You barely get out of that appartment that I rented you, you hardly see any friends and still you make the most trouble. If you wanna waste your life on those stupid videogames, then that's your problem, but do the world a favor and stop dragging others into it!"

Nico: "I…"

Hokyo: "I'm warning you as your landlord, if I have to come down here again for no good reason, I'll kick you and your stupid game-stuff out on the street!"

He left as grumpy as he came. And he kept on grumbling all the way as he walked down the corridor. Nico only observed him in fear, barely peeking from behind a jerked door.

She was this close to break down in tears. She gulped and wiped her eyes, then tried to breathe out loud. It did not help, she still felt like crying.

Nico: "It's not stupid to be a gamer… It's just… The real word is so scary. (deep breath) I need to air out. I'll take a stroll."

* * *

A bit later, in a park…

Nico's idea of "taking a stroll" is not exactly what you might think it meant. Instead of physical excercise, she would merely sitting on a bench with a laptop in her lap. She felt a slight aversion to sunlight, so she sat in the shade. She wore a D-Gazer-like device that allowed scrolling through the screen easier.

Her mood did not improve much since her landlord payed her a visit in her appartment. If anything, she switched from being sad and almost crying to being silently angry and complaining.

Nico: "Hokyo does not understand what it means to be a gamer, he had no right to judge me. If this was the world of Ovelon, he'd be respecting me! (hangs head) Who am I kidding? Ovelon is a too distant dream for me. The tought of it hurts…"

She then heard a slight beep on her laptop. For some reason, this improved her mood.

Nico: "Ah! He replied again!"

She was chatting online with someone that used the username "zenmaniac59". Nico herself used the username "ScarletCrow".

Nico: "Finally… The only one that understands me…"

She typed her reply on his message. This is what the conversation looked like:

**zenmaniac59**: oi! how is it going?

**ScarletCrow**: Nothing much. Tried fighting Ruinvana for the x-teenth time. Failed.

**zenmaniac59**: ouch. What went wrong?

**ScarletCrow**: He uses Renewation right in the end! How do I beat that?

**zenmaniac59**: really? that's awfully dishonorable!

**ScarletCrow**: I know…

**zenmaniac59**: don't feel bad. you're still the best player I met. I'm still stuck at the Sacambara dungeon lol

**ScarletCrow**: Thanks. But still, if I can't beat the ultimate superboss, I'm hardly the best player…

**zenmaniac59**: don't say that, no one ever defeated ruinvana. you're the best for trying, at least.

**ScarletCrow**: Maybe… But I made my neighbour angry, he said…

**zenmaniac59**: what did he say?

**ScarletCrow**: Not important.

**zenmaniac59**: I hope it's nothing serious… still, you can't let it drag you down. Remember what I told you?

**ScarletCrow**: The… Sky-High, was it?

**zenmaniac59**: that's right! when you're down, you get back up, stonger than ever! Use that to get over your neighbour, and then you'll defeat ruinvana!

**ScarletCrow**: Hehe, thanks, that's nice…

**zenmaniac59**: I'm serious. If anyone is going to defeat ruinvana, it's you.

**ScarletCrow**: Thank you,that's encouraging. You'll use that to confess to that girl you like, right?

**zenmaniac59**: erhhhm… I hope so… By the way, what do I use the Tauren Key for again?

Nico: "(smiling) How like him, to change subject when he feels embarrased. I would like to meet him someday, someone that talks like that about Vergillian Chronicles can't be a bad person."

But something interrupted her tranquil moment. She heard a commotion, not too far from her: there was a duel occuring.

Guy1: "Hahahaha, did you see that?"

With her D-Gazer already on, she could see the outcome: it doesn't really matter what the field looked like, the important part begins at the duelist's behaviour. The one in the lead kept on boasting and laughing. His opponent was a guy you'd really feel sorry for, he was all banged up and bruised.

Guy2: "Please, enough…"

Guy1: "What's the matter? Too tired to keep up?"

Guy2: "Please, I've had enough, I-"

Guy1: "Weak duelists don't get the right to say when it's enough. You really had the guts to go against me, and now you whrite and coward? You're pathethic! And you'll be defeated as such! Gyaaahahahahahaha!"

This was obviously an act of opression.

The Nico from Vergilian Chronicles would step right up and fight this misdeed.

However, the real-life Nico…

She was so frightened by the opressor's expression (he was laughing out loud with his tongue sticking), that she immendiatelly panicked. She picked her stuff, and ran in the opposite direction.

Nico: "That man… He was just so scary, so heartless, he- Ah!"

As she got out of range, Nico tripped, and fell down, dropping all her stuff. The laptop, her miniature snacks, and her entire Duel onsters deck. All her cards were scattered around the ground.

Nico: "Oh no, oh no… (starts collecting the cards) This is just unfair… Why must the real world be so mean?"

As she collected the last of her cards, she took a look at her collective deck, and deep down, she made a desperate wish… And she shed a tear in doing so.

Nico: "I wish… I wish the world was more like Ovelon. I wish I could make a difference to it! Not like this…"

She wept silently, while olding her deck tight, close to her heart.

She then wiped her tears, and opened her eyes… Noticing smethign odd among the bushes.

Nico: "Huh?"

There was a card, lying on the ground, not too far away from her.

Nico: "A card? Is that mine as well?"

She reached out for it.

This was a bad desicion. The one and only notable thing that made this card different from the rest of her deck… was a spooky, cold aura eering from it. And as soon as she touched the card, the aura consumed her…

… And after she gasped, a mark appeared in her eye.

It was a Number mark: the sigl of 98!

* * *

/intro song: "BRAVING!" by Kanan; ("Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal", 2011/12); Croatian version;/

(at the crossroad with a traffic lamp glowing red…)  
_**Kad uzdignem se i probudim**_  
_**Osvrnem se,  
**__/When I rise up and wake up, I look around,/  
_(… Sky is waiting to cross;)  
_**Zatekne me skroz zlatni svijet pun svjetlosti.  
**__/I am caught in an entirely golden world full of light./  
_(Enlil and Flint await on the other side; they wave at him…)_**  
Sutra došlo je na ovaj dan,  
**__/Tommorow came to this day,/_  
(… and he smiles and runs towards them across the street…)

_**Budućnost je započela  
**__/The future has begun/_

(… in full dash, he greets them both with a high-five!)

_**Kroz san!  
**__/Through a dream!/_

**Number Wars**

(flashy cards rain all over Sourand; transparent images of Sky catching one of them; then another image of him receiving a card from an old man in a bed…)

_**Što zadnji put mi ukaže san ujutro već zaboravim,**_

_/What the dream has told me last time, I already forget in the morning,/_

(… and an image of Enlil cowarding in the corner of her room as she glances to another gloomy card; the last image of Sky helping her get up, smiling;)_**  
Kroz staklo gledam ka nebesima dok ne nađem trag.**_

_/I look through the glass towards the heavens until I find a clue./_

(three seperate screens rolling simultaneously: sealed forms of Shining Knighcorn, Galileon and Divine Wind emerge…)

_**Kroz duge noći se vrte želje da ubrzo se probudim,**_

_/The desires to wake up spin throughout the long nights/_

(… as the numbers 59, 41 and 71 flash, they simultaneously begin their transformation…)

_**Kroz suhe suze u mojim očima**_

_/Through the dry tears in my eyes/_

(… and as they take on their true forms, all pose on scene)

_**Ukristali mi se tren!  
**__/The moment crystalizes upon me!/_

(Keira's face in the breeze, concerned…)

_**Ja vjerujem u snove.**_

_/I believe in dreams/_

(… then smikrs vilely towards the screen, as a monstrous head of an enshadowed creature ghosts in behind her)

_**Želim znati da to nije laž**_

_/I wish to know it's not a lie/__**  
**_(an image of Enlil with her cute smile, blushing…)

_**Poraziti ću bol  
**__/I shall defeat the pain/_

(… as Flint jumps ahead of her, and transforms…)

_**Dok putujem**_

_/As I travel/_

(… into Sky's Duel Disk, which he puts on, along with a D-Gazer…)

_**Stazama u srcu mom!**_

_/The roads within my heart!/_

(… then takes a bold dueling stance)

(a line-up of Wind-up monsters before Sky; from the front to the back: Kitten, Bat, Dog, Shark, Magician, Warrior, Soldier, Juggler, and Zenmaister;)_**  
**__**Kad uzdignem se i probudim**_

_**Osvrnem se,  
**__/When I rise up and wake up, I look around,/_

(Rikki sets his Duel Disk; Rosemary draws a card; Pakka plays a card; Sky punches forwards, evoking an attack;)_**  
**__**Zaslijepi me ta istina u svjetlosti.**_

_/That truth in light blinds me/_

(screenover of characters: Rikki; Alex; Nico; a small girl in a fancy pink dress; Terry; Toby; a guy in a red jacket with an odd shield/sword…)_**  
Osvrnem se i promatram.**_

_/I look around and observe/_

(.. and an old man with a hood, whose glare takes up the background)_**  
**__**Je li ovo jednom bio san?**_

_/Was this all a dream once?/_

(Sky skateboarding across the road, leaping high and fisting up, shouting;)

_**Ovaj hrabri zov srce mi ubrzava,**_

_/This brave call accelerates my heart/_

(Enlil embracing a frog-like monster colored in sugar and rainbows; more similarly colored monsters appear around her: a taddy bear that gives up 2 Vs for Victory, a large parrot, and in the background, a large insectoid warrior with a spear;)_**  
**__**Svih tih zvijezda sjaj pjeva mi u grudima.**_

_/The shine of all those stars sings to me in my chest/_

(Sky and Flint, confronting an unknown figure…)_**  
Sa zorom sviće novi dan,  
**__/With the dawn, a new day comes/_

(… that summons a towering enshaded monster, resembling a humanoid dragon with a massive sword)_**  
**__**Budućnost puna pobjeda.**_

_/A future full of victories./_

(in Xyz space, Wind-up monsters perform: Zenmaister punches forward; Zenmaines glides up; Zenmaik slams it's scepter; Zenmaioh drills forward; Zenmails jets up…)_**  
Što davno nam je rek'o san.**_

_/Of all what the dream told us long ago/_

(in the same space, Sky lifts up a card, and it flashes…)_**  
**__**Tvojeg oka sjaj meni je dovoljno.**_

_/The luster of your eye is enough to me./_

_**Sutra došlo je na ovaj dan,**_

_/Tommorow came to this day,/_

(lightspeed overblending of monsters: Magical Blue Star; Evolsaur Cerato; Big Bang Boom Box; Shadow Dragoon; Thermophilos; a dark wyvern; a gigantic mecha-beetle; Nyctophobia; Ruinvana; a girl in a flower; a dark demon…)

_**Budućnost je započela**_

_/The future has begun/_

(… finally, Shining Knighcorn charging up it's horn… and slashing the screen with it)_**  
**__**Kroz san!**_

_/Through a dream!/_

(finish: Sky, Flint, Enlil, Rikki and other staff take a pose with the Numbers and Zenmaister appearing in the back)

**Number Wars**

**Episode 8: Superboss Battle: Vergilian Adventure!**

* * *

The town center was in a state of perpetual motion this time of day. It was no wonder, the city was at it's highest grade of activity at this point, which presented quite a hazard for people moving about…

… especially when you're a 2 foot tall robot. Flint was leading the way with his head rapidly changing directions, investigating any corner he could get his sights on. His instruments were beeping as he moved, and the sound effect he produced made him the center of attention on a shorter range.

The usual gang followed behind him:

Sky: "Slow down, Flint! Someone might mistake you for a toy robot."

Flint: "My real concern lies in being stomped on, not taken away, Sky-sama. I am perfectly capable of taking care of mys-"

Just as he was about to finish that sentence, he was about to slide down from the pedestrian area onto the concrete road… right in the same moment when a card rushed next to him. If he didn't react on time, the vehicle would have doubtlessly squashed him.

Flint: "AAAAGHHHH! (angry) Watch the road, moron!"

Sky: "See? What did I tell you?"

Flint simply sighed (as far as robots can imitate a sigh), and was then picked up by a boy that walked by. It was Rikki.

Rikki: "I'll carry you, Flint. That way you won't get lost. Just tell me where to go and I'll point there."

Flint: "Thank you, Rikki, that's most kind."

Also next to Sky, there was Enlil, in her casual outgoing outfit, but still recognizable twin-tails.

Enlil: "You have to be careful around here."

Sky: "Serves him right, though, for not listening to me."

Enlil: "(hmpfing) You weren't exactly nice to him, Sky-kun. Not now and not back then when mrs. Bara aksed us to come over."

Sky: "She was having guests, I couldn't stand in the way of that. And Flint detecting a Number seemed a little bit more important at the time."

Enlil: "Still, she was really excited to see you over. I think she was just trying to have you relaxed a bit after all that's happened."

Sky: "(-_-) I can't even write tests without Bara finding out, can I? I'll just send her a fruit basket or something, I can't risk loosing the Number signal once Flint has it pinged on. (wondering) But still, who do you think this 'special someone' was she was talking about?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Bara's house, right next to Sky's residence:

Miss Bara was having a relaxing tea party with a guest of hers, an old aquintance of hers. She just took a sip of the tea as she calmly spoke:

Bara: "It's a real shame Sky couldn't join us, he is such a polite young man. H well, I'm sure he had his business to attend. He's been dueling a lot lately. Do you know what that is like?"

Her guest was… well, I think it's someone you might recognize and does not need an introduction. It was an old lady, pretty much the same age as Bara, and drinking a cup of tea as well. It was:

Haru Tsukumo: "Oh, indeed I do, my grandson has been crazy about dueling as well. He's been practicing day and night. Aiming to become the Dueling Champion, see?"

Bara: "You're the lucky one to have a grandson like that. Sky-kun is too held-back to aiming for competition. To him, it's more like an endless debate on dueling honor. It's a shame to see him ponder about it every day, without any real interaction. I'm so glad he met Enlil, he's never been more active."

Haru: "My Yuma went crazy about the upcomming World Duel Carnival, yes. Perhaps he will meet Sky there as well, and spare a match or two?"

Bara: "Nonsense, Sky is not interested in fame whatsoever. Rather, he threw an eye at a special jewel in his near. He's so lost when it comes to affections, but that's not stopping him by a long shot."

Haru: "I see. Sounds a lot like my grandson. Perhaps we should introduce him to your neighbour one of these days?"

Bara: "Perhaps we should, indeed."

Haru: "Yes, sounds like a splendid idea."

Bara: "But how do we do that?"

Haru: "Oh, we'll figure something out. It'd be a shame for either one to miss the chance."

* * *

Back to city central.

Sky: "So anyway, are you sure you sensed a Number around here."

Flint: "Positive. The Number we're looking for should be around this area… give or take 10 miles."

Sky: "(drops) Ghhh!... Whaddaya mean by that!? That range envelops half the city!"

Flint: "Then we better start searching."

Sky: "(-_-) Geez. (rubs eyes) Why can't that sensor of yours be more acurate? I'm already under a lot of stress, with Enlil and Rikki being here and all."

Enlil: "What do you mean?"

Rikki: "Are we in the way, Aniki?"

Sky: "Not that, it's just… well you know, Number hunt is dangerous. There's no telling what kind of enemy we'll be up against next."

Enlil: "It's not like you're telling us anything new."

Rikki: "Yeah, we don't mind escorting you, Aniki. It would be dull if we just sat around the house all day."

Sky: "Well, putting it that way…"

Enlil: "Yes, and… (blushes and looks sideways) I'm not uhm… I mean, I feel safer when Sky-kun is around."

Sky: "What was that? I couldn't hear."

Enlil: "WAAH! (blushes more) B-b-baka! Don't asume things just like that! It's not like I wanted to be held in your arms or protected from bad guys like a damsel!"

Sky: "(?) Where did that come from?"

Disregarding the conversation, Flint kept observing the surrounding area. At one point, his gaze stopped at a certain scene in sight.

Flint: "Hm? Hey, what's all that comotion over there?"

Rikki turned to see where Flint was pointing, and Sky and Enlil looked the same way.

Not too far from them, there was a great crowd gathered around an event. As most of them had D-Gazers, the group concluded it would be wise to put their own on as well. Once they did, they could see a monster in the background.

Sky: "A duel?"

Rikki: "Who'd duel in the middle of a traffic knot?"

Sky: "Let's go check it out."

The event that took place there was indeed a duel. The crowd was very dense, it must have been at least a hundred people gathered there . It was not easy for Sky, Enlil and Rikki to fight through this group of people. Once they did, they saw this:

Guy1: "(sweating) H-how did you…?"

Remember that opressor guy from earlier? He was one of the duelists, and despite his field containing a mighty monster, he did not seem to be at any advantage whatsoever. In fact, the enemy's gameplay terrified him.

Sky managed to breach through the crowd about at this point.

Sky: "Excuse me. What's the score?"

And as soon as he and the others saw the other duelist…

Sky: "Heh? What the-"

It was hard not to notice that kind of person. The eyes. The hair. The ches- err, I mean, shoulder-plates.

The enemy duelist was none other than Nico from earlier. However, this was not the same Nico I introduced. Apparently, she was wearing a Vergilian cosplay, making her look, and act, as her in-game character! The only difference being her shield, which was now serving as a duel-disk, and a D-Gazer whose design matched her outfit. All in all, it looked like a red-haired young Xena stood there instead of Nico. Those were not the eyes and the voice of a frightened gamer girl. Those were the eyes and the voice of a fighter.

Sky: "Eh? Cosplay?"

Other than her opponent, Nico was keeping a higher ground by standing atop of a car's roof. No one seemed to object that the slightest.

Nico: "I cannot forgive people that opress others for their own amusement. How does it feel knowing that thy shalt whrite under the foot of another very soon?"

Guy1: "W-wait a second, I didn't…"

His field contained the mighty **Evolzar Solda** (ATK: 2600/ R6), a slim dragon-like noble entity with full Overlay units.

Sky: "That outfit, it's… (looks at her field) Huh? Hey, but those are…!"

But Nico's side was even more surprising. Under different names, you might recognize her monsters as: Mattheodeus (ATK: 2800/LV6), Maku (ATK: 1000/LV2) and Kirka (ATK: 1600/LV4) from the same franchize.

Nico: "Your reign of terror ends here! Everyone, attack! Bring his wroth emperor down!"

Mattheodeus (that's not the real card name) swung his mighty axe forward, and with a powerful cry for battle, he smashed the blade into Solda's chest. The brittle body of the tzar was unable to hold down, so it blew up immediately.

Following after him, Maku and Kirka charged forward and made a direct attack. Maku slashed his daggers twice, while Kirka the Redcape performed a single slash with her enchanted rapier.

Both attacks connected, and the enemy duelist was thrown backwards, landing hardly on his back, and his cards scattered all over the ground.

Guy1: LP: 2000… 0

WINNER: Nico

And the crowd cheered like it was the championship of the world. It was without a doubt that Nico's performance moved them all… although her cute cosplay as a Vergilian warrior lady played the most part of it.

Sky: "Amazing…"

Rikki: "She did it in a single turn?"

Soon after, she took her D-Gazer off, and held a speech to the crowd.

Nico: "It is a vain victory, for that was a soul whose heart was tormented by Waldemeg's evil scheme. But stay strong, everyone! (turns to the crowd) Even in despair, we can overcome this curse!"

The crowd cheered again. If it wasn't for all the modern stuff surrounding her, you might indeed think this was a medival hero encouraging her people.

Nico: "The tyrany of this infernal mage has been going on for long enough! For years must you, people of Ovelon, suffer under his rule, take his slings and arrows, starve and age in misery. But now, we finally have the means to strike back: the Sovregnity has been reclaimed once more!"

The crowd cheered again, like it was a scored goal on a football match. Among the crowd:

Man1: "(to Man2) Hey, you know what she's talking about?"

Man2: "No idea, but she looks cute in that cosplay. (resumes cheering)"

Nico: "That's right, stand with me! Stand with the arms of Nico of Terrainbrie! Lend me your strength so we can fight back the opressor! The time to take action has come now!"

I don't have to stress out how weird this all seemed in the eyes of Sky's friends.

Rikki: "What is she talking about?"

Enlil: "I can't remember there being a cosplay convention nearby."

Flint: "And who's Waldemeg?"

Sky: "Nico of Flew incarnates the Soveregnity of Light Gods, so the Dark Mage Waldemeg sends out monsters to-"

Enlil/Flint/Rikki: "(O.O)… (looking at Sky) ... … … …(?)… … (?-?)"

Sky: "(embarrased)… Erhm, I mean, I read something like that. In a magazine, I think."

Sky: "(O.O) S-Sky-kun?"

Sky: "Why are you looking at me like I just ordered a stake on a salad bar?"

Flint: "(O.O) Sky-sama, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff. What exactly is it?"

Sky: "It's, uhm… an RPG."

Flint: "(-_-) A what? Video game?"

Sky: "Why do you make it sound so negative?"

Rikki: "Aniki, aren't you a bit too old to be playing RPGs?"

Sky: "How can someone be too old to play RPGs?"

Rikki: "But it doesn't seem that grown-up, believing in fairy tales and such."

Sky: "I do it for the story, it's not my fault they could only interpret it in a game. It's too graphic to be a book, and too long to be a movie, it's the ideal medium."

Flint: "Say what you want, but that way of thinking will not bring you any closer to Keira-chan."

Sky: "(!) You keep her out of this, understood! Saying it's a bad thing to be a gamer is the same as saying it's a bad thing to be a duelist, there's not much difference."

Flint: "Actually, there is. You duel in your own way, but RPGs follow a specific scenario you can't influence. And it makes you dumb, in my oppinion"

Sky: "(-_-) You little… I really don't feel like arguing about this here. There's no proof that RPGs turn people into morons."

Next to him:

Pakka: "(in a ridiculus knight cosplay) YAY, Nico-chan! I'll fight for you until the end of time!"

Sky: "Heh? (notices him) WHAT? Pakka's here too!"

Pakka: "(to Sky) Silence, knave! I'm trying to listen to Nico-chan's speech! Hm? Oh, it's you, pupil."

Sky: "(!) I'm not your pupil!"

Enlil: "What are you doing here, Pakka-kun?"

Rikki: "And where'd you get that weird getup?"

Pakka: "What? Did you just call me a baka?"

Enlil/Rikki: "(sweatdrop) No, we did not."

Pakka: "If you must know, I'm here to be recruited into Nico-chan's quest for glory. (kawaii face) Can you imagine me and the wonderful Nico-chan galloping through the planes fighting for the ridgeous cause?"

Sky: "I'm trying my best not to. Since when are you interested in Vergilian Chronicles?"

Pakka: "Heh? The what?"

Sky: "The game her speech comes from. How else will you converse with her?"

Let's disregard that conversation for now, and focus on something that occured in Nico's near. For some reason, she leaned her ear sideways, like there was someone whispering into her ear. What was even wierder, she replied.

Nico: "What is it? (after a while, she looks at Sky in the crowd) Him? Indeed, he does feel special."

She then pointed at Sky and spoke out loud:

Nico: "You there, what is thine name?"

Breaking the conversation between Sky and Pakka, the two were caught off-guard by the beautiful cosplayer. Unfortunately, Nico's pinpoint was not precise enough from that distance, and Pakka may have got the wrong message. I should have mentioned this before, but Nico's cosplay fit perfectly to her appearance, she looked very authentic. Pakka's cosplay, on the other hand, could easily be mistaken for a suit made out of various pots and cauldrons held together by wire and bubblegum. If anything, he'd sooner pass for the tinman than a knight.

Pakka: "(excited) Who, me?"

Nico: "No, not you. Him."

She pointed at Sky again.

Sky: "Me?"

Pakka: "HUH? (gets in front of Sky) Are you sure you don't mean me? I came to volunteer for the quest of honor, to join your side and-"

Nico: "Your behavior is obnoxious, tinman."

Pakka: "What? Why?"

Nico: "The fight against Waldemeg requires bold warriors of pure heart. There's no need nor room for Iron Golems."

Pakka: "(o_o) Heh?"

Sky: "She thinks you're the encountered enemy, Iron Golem?"

Pakka: "(shock-face) WHAAAAAAAT? I'm supposed to be a knight! A knight!"

Sky: "(sweatdrops) Well, what shall I say?"

Nico: "Now to you, paladin."

Sky: "Heh? Paladin?"

For some reason, Nico held a proud smug while directing her voice at Sky.

Nico: "You don't think I'd recognize? I can recognize potential warriors just by looking at them. A paladin is more than welcome to join my quest. What say thee?"

Sky: "(?) Where did she get the idea for a paladin?"

Flint: "Wait a minute! (jumps on Sky's shoulder)"

Flint noticed something quite obscure about Nico. He zoomed in at her and started scanning. His scan detected an obscure sigl on Nico's right shoulder. As soon as all intruments went off and started beeping, he saw it: a Number 98.

Flint: "Number detected! Sky-sama! (into Sky's ear) This girl here, she's a Number holder!"

Sky: "She's a what?"

Enlil: "Numbers? Here?"

Rikki: "She's the one we've been tracking?"

Sky: "Then that means…"

Nico: "What is this chattering among familiars?"

Sky: "Wha'?"

Nico: "Time is short! You're either with me or in the way!"

Sky: "(o_o) Erhm… The thing is… (idea!) Alright, you may lead the way, noble Nico."

Flint/Rikki/Enlil: "(O_O) HEEEEEH?"

Sky: "To the ruins of Andorea, where the mage lies dormant, was it?"

Enlil: "(befuddled) Sky-kun, you're…"

Rikki: "(same as above) … actually playing along?"

Nico: "I see, you are well informed. In that case, we-"

Sky: "Just give us a minute, okay?"

Sky immediately gathered up his friends (not including Pakka) and huddled all their heads together to discuss in whispers:

Enlil: "What are you doing, Sky-kun?"

Rikki: "Yeah, aniki, actually taking her invitation?"

Flint: "I may not know a lot about RPG, but it's clear to me that girl is a wacko!"

Sky: "I know what I'm doing. I think I figured it out. She is not performing like a cosplayer, I think the Number has a hold of her!"

Enlil: "What? The Number?"

Sky: "Yes, remember what the Numbers did to Pakka? Making him impersonate the king of Sparta?"

Flint: "(-_-) For the record, that's not entirely true."

Sky: "Numbers so far infected people on a mental basis. Isn't it possible this one does the same thing?"

Enlil: "So you're saying…"

Flint: "It actually makes sense. The Numbers act to visualize a subconscious desire in people's hearts. If this person's heart is all into that RPG, she might actually think she's a real character warrior lady!"

Rikki: "Is that even possible?"

Sky: "It's the only thing I could think of. If she thinks this whole place is the world of Ovelon, we might have a better shot at capturing the Number by playing by her rules."

Enlil: "How are we going to do that? We don't know anything about that world."

Sky: "Maybe you don't, but I-"

Flint/Enlil/Rikki: "(-_-) …"

Sky: "Err, I mean, I might have heard a bit… Let's just focus on hunting the Number, okay? (rises up, speaks to Nico) Alright, we're all set!"

Nico: "Very well! (unsheats her sword and raises it) Tonight we end the age of Waldemeg for good!"

As this was an iconic pose, the crowd cheered her on, even though they had no idea what the entire performace was about.

Sky: "(sweatdrops) Alright, when in Ovelon… On to Andorea we go!"

Enlil: "(-_-) Eh… Onwards to batle?"

Nico: "But first…"

Sky: "Huh?"

Nico then pointed at Sky again, this time with her sword.

Nico: "I will have you test your might, and your devotion to our goal. Only those with pure hearts may confront Waldemeg, after all. This will be a trial for myself as well!"

Sky: "EH?"

Nico: "We shall leave the decision to the Zenturions and their wisdom! May the gods favor with us!"

Sky: "(dumb face) The Zenturion trials, how could I have forgotten about that…?"

Nico: "Let's ride!"

At that moment, Nico jumped off the car she was standing on, and simply charged in a random direction, like she was about to confront an army of fiends.

Nico: "Gods give us strength!"

Sky: "Hey, wait up! Where are you going?"

Sky ran after her. Soon afterwards, so did Enlil, Flint and Rikki. The crowd just remained back, enjoying the view of seeing Nico run forward.

Guy4: "Awww, cosplayers are always so cute…"

Guy5: "What was all that about, anyway? A comercial, perhaps?"

* * *

And now, for the Zenturion Trials… or whatever name Nico picked for this series of scenes. She might have believed she was spreading justice and joy over a fictional world from an RPG game, and she dragged Sky and the others inside of it, but in reality… well, it kinda looked like a serious case of Don Quijotte syndrome.

During these "trials", the bold Nico ended up swinging her sword in the middle of the street, causing a traffic jam…

Nico: "Such fowl beasts have infested the Clearwood! You will be held back by my Bouncer Blade!"

Sky: "(trying to reason her) That's not beasts, you know…"

… then running after a panicking postman…

Nico: "We have to recover those manuscripts from the Gremlin Thief!"

Sky: "(running along) That's a postman, a messanger!"

… investigating a drink vendor…

Nico: "This treasure is locked by tough magic. We have to solve this puzzle first."

Sky: "(embarrassed) It's not that complicated…"

… attacking a fountain statue in the park…

Nico: "Be steady! We'll fight the Orc together!"

Sky: "(sweatdrops) Orcs don't spit water."

… kneeling before a hot-dog salesman…

Nico: "Wise alchemist, will you lend us your Ether and Phoenix Potions?"

Salesman: "(O.O) Heh?"

… assaulting a mime…

Nico: "That witch doctor is manifesting a cursed paling!"

Sky: "I don't think it's cursed, though…"

… and somehow managed to accept a challenge… from a blimp.

Nico: "Thine time is over, fell Gakorutzinakin!"

Sky: "Now you're just making stuff up!"

Anyway, imagine following Nico in her frenzied state all over Sourand completing tasks such as those mentioned above, for the rest of the afternoon.

Finally, they paused the wild goose chase in front of the building where Nico was living in (right now, she was calling it 'Terrainbrie the City in Rock'). Sky was bent down, panting, and complaining to Enlil and the others.

Sky: "(pant… pant… pant) So many trials…some of which I never knew existed…"

Enlil: "It's your fault for playing along."

Rikki: "That's right, you agreed to all this."

Flint: "For someone who is supposed to be obsessed with videogames, she sure can move."

Sky: "Maybe I chose the wrong approach after all. It would have been easier to have simply challenged her to a duel and get it over with."

Nico: "(walks up to them) Well, rested enough?"

Sky: "GH! _She's back_…"

Nico: "You did well so far, it'd be a shame if you faltered now."

Sky: "No, it's, err… I may need a second Potion or something…"

Enlil: "Sky-kun!"

Flint: "We'll have to tell her, or we'll spend the rest of the day playing quests!"

Sky: _"If I take another one of those 'trials', my head will snap… But, if I tell her it's all a lie, it might break her indeffinitely. Sky-High, help! What do I do?"_

He held onto his head like there was a debate of a senate going on in there. Then, out of nowhere, things got even more complicated with the arrival of…

Hokyo: "Oi, what's all this racket?"

Before the group, Nico's landlord showed up. Other than his usual grumpy expression he was also wearing bags with groceries. They looked at him with all confusion.

Hokyo: "As if I don't have enough problems with kids today. I don't care what you're playing there, but do it somewhere else!"

Enlil: "We-we're sorry!"

Nico: "Why are you appologizing to him? It's him that's getting in the way of _our_ noble quest!"

Hoyko: "What noble que… Wha'?"

It wasn't until then that he realized whom he was talking to. And when he did, he was so surprised that he almost dropped all the bags in his hands!

Hoyko: "HEEEH? Nico, don't tell me that's you!"

Sky: "Huh? You know him?"

Nico: "I've never seen this man before in my life."

Hokyo: "What the- Whaddaya mean by that? I'm Hokyo, your landlord!"

Sky: "Heh? Her…"

Rikki: "Landlord?"

Hokyo: "What on earth… are you wearing? And what's up with that weird accent? Don't tell me this is all related to those stupid videogames of yours!"

Flint: "Oh-oh, he seems mad."

Nico: "Watch it how you're adressing me, old man! I may be forgiving, but those that show no respect shall receive none in kind."

Hokyo: "I beg your pardon! How dare you talk to me like that! Don't think wearing a cheap cosplay makes you any more important! It's my place, I call the shots!"

Nico: "What?"

Hokyo: "First you make trouble to me by playing those games too loud, now you're running around my neighbourhood in that outfit! I don't need this kind of behavior, I have a reputation to think of!"

Nico: "How dare you…"

Then, Nico heard another whisper. It was a mute one, only she could hear it. Once again, it looked like she was talking to an imaginary friend. The consequences for this time were, however, much more severe. She opened her eyes in shock, then directed them at Hokyo and glared at him like an enraged hawk.

Nico: "What? He is…"

Hokyo: "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Nico: "I remember you now…"

Hokyo: "What?"

Nico: "You were… (grips her sheated sword) That horrible voice in the darkness. The shadow that crawled up and ruined all joy in the world!"

At that time, she unsheated her sword, and poited it at Hokyo, much to everyone's surprise.

Nico: "To think you'll come hide at my own doorstep… Waldemeg!"

Hokyo: "Heh?"

To everyone else, Hokyo looked just like his regular grumpy self. However, in Nico's vision, she saw a little bit more than his usual self, and while her version retained Hokyo's face visage and head shape, she added an outfit to his appearance that consited out of dark silk and golden bones and skulls, holding a massively sharp scepter.

Sky: "Did she just say… Waldemeg?"

Flint's eyes began to flash, displaying a new reading in his scans.

Flint: "Gyah! This is bad, the Number is becoming active!"

Hokyo: "What are you doing now, Nico? Put that thing down, you might poke someone's eye out-"

Nico: "Silence! Your power means nothing to me! This time you fall before me!"

That said, she leaped up (and what an impressive leap that was)…

Hokyo: "What are you doing, Nic-"

… and with a single vertical swing, she slashed and biforcated the grocerie bag in Hoyko's hands. It was a clean cut, there were tin-cans in there that were now severed in two equal halves. Fortunately, Hokyo was missed by this attack, but the act took him by surprise and threw him back, causing him to fall back on the ground.

Sky: "Nico, wait!"

Enlil: "What are you doing?"

Hokyo was at this point quite terrified.

Hokyo: "Oi, oi, oi, that thing's really sharp! What do you think you're doing wit it?"

Nico stood above Hokyo, still but furious, and directed her blade towards him once again.

Nico: "How I've longed for this… The opression, the tyrany, the grief and discord, you're the cause to this all, Waldemeg!"

Hokyo: "N-no, I'm not this Waldemeg you keep on mentio-"

Nico: "I won't hear any more curses comming from your mouth!"

Hokyo: "Hey, Nico, have you completely lost your mind? Stop this!"

Nico: "I would have you beg… But I won't give you the chance for it, it would be too merciful for someone of your filth!"

Things were getting serious. Given the fact her blade was a bit sharper than a usual cosplay prop, another swing could seriously injure Hokyo, and by the looks of Nico, she was so persuaded of his identity as Waldemeg, the main villain of her world, that she would be more than glad to perform the deed. Hokyo had every right to be scared for his life.

Nico: "It ends now! I shall-"

Sky: "Stop it, Nico!"

Nico stopped her sword, as Sky suddenly stepped in front of her and stood between her and Hokyo.

Enlil: "Sky-kun! Careful!"

Nico: "Move aside, paladin, I must end this!"

Sky: "I will not move! Can't you see this man is not Waldemeg?"

Nico: "Are you blind? His presence reeks of discomfort, flies and rats are born of his filth alone!"

Sky: "Even if they do, what good will it do in slaying him? That is not the way things should be!"

Nico: "Yes they are! This man has taken away all the joy in people's lives! He is too cruel to be left alive!"

Sky: "Are you sure that's not just you who's holding a grudge against him?"

Nico: "What?"

Sky: "True, he may not have a pure heart, but that doesn't mean he's deserved to die. You'll regret it yourself if you do so."

Nico: "A regret I will proudly bear. Now move aside!"

Sky: "_This is useless, she is deeply convinced this old guy is her arch-nemesis. Rust and buckets, think Sky, think! How would they solve this in Vergilian Chronicles… Wat a minute! _I declare the right for this man's life!"

Nico: "Huh? What?"

Sky: "We're both arguing over the same thing. There is only one way to solve it: duel me! May the wise… What are they called again? … Sovereigns decide who gets to judge him!"

Enlil: "Of all the geeky stuff he said, this might be the smartest."

Nico: "I see… So that means… You've been deceiving me from the start!"

Sky: "What?"

Nico: "I thought you were pure-hearted, but now I see the truth! You too are under the influence of Waldemeg!"

Sky: "(o_o) Eh? How did this escalate?"

Nico: "People whose hearts are captured by the Evil Mage must be cleansed. Very well, I accept the duel! With the Sovereignity at my side shall your eyes be opened!"

Sky: "(sweatdrops) _Why did I have to be the bad guy again_?"

Without hesitation, Nico pulled another item: it was a long rope. She threw it at the already spooked-up Hokyo, and almost by magic, the rope tied around the old man and immobilized him like a living snake!

Hokyo: "What is this trickery?"

Nico: "He won't be getting anyway until we've settled this. This is the prize, the winner may claim the life of Waldemeg."

Hokyo: "(angry) What am I, a prized plushie? And stop calling me Waldemeg!"

Sky: "No other choice then… Flint!"

Flint: "Understood! (jumps up) Finally, we're getting to the important part!"

In mid-air, Flint went through his regular transformation, turning into a Duel Disk for Sky, and attaching himself on his wrist.

Sky: "Duel Disk, set!"

Nico prepared her own disk, only her variant was a bit more theatrical.

Nico: "Gods, grant me strength!"

She extended her shield, and on her wrist, the shield's outer rim detached and assembled into a mat-pannel, becoming a specialy designed Duel-Disk.

Sky then took out the gazer and put it on his eye.

Sky: "D-Gazer, set!"

As for Nico, she took the jewel from the center of her shield, and in he rhand it also revealed a headgear design and shifted into a D-Gazer.

Nico: "Godess, give me sight!"

Rikki and Enlil both put on their D-Gazers, and saw the field turn into a bunch of data pixels that signified the duel start.

_"AR Vision: link established."_

Oh, but before the start:

Hokyo: "Oi, hold on! I can't put a D-Gazer tied like this!"

Enlil: "Oh… right… But I don't think I have a spare one."

Hokyo: "(yelling) There's a D-Gazer in my back pocket, now hurry up! I have the right to see what's going on when my neck's at stake."

Okay, now we can continue.

Sky&Nico: "Duel!"

Nico: LP: 4000

Sky: LP: 4000

Nico: "Challengers come second. I'll go first. My turn, draw! (draws) Prayers of the Sieben Stars shall send me with the most powerful allies! (plays a card) I activate the Field Spell, **Andorean Ruins**!"

Sky: "Field spell?"

As soon as she played it, the surrounding area around them fell under the magic of AR vision's finest art, terraforming the terrain around them in a matter of seconds, making buildings grow and the sky changing color.

In the end, the surrounding area resembled the level presented at the beginning of this episode: a large complex of cyan-blue marble buildings slightly encased in shimmering white clematis plants. The duel was now taking place in the central plaza of this complex area.

Flint: "What is this place?"

Sky: "(looking around) Is this… Andorea! The area where the last boss battle with Waldemeg takes place! I've never seen it this close before."

Flint: "(-_-) Let me guess: that's what you 'heard'?"

Sky: "Don't judge me yet!"

Sky's attention was caught by a formation in the middle of the plaza, between him and Nico: it was a large formation in the ground, that resemled a large convex plate made of blue tiles of glass. To be more specific, this was the very roof of the Dome Forum that lied beneath them. The entire city was built above the Dome as a rooftop, so you can imagine how massive the whole complex was. For some reason, Sky showed slight signs of panic when he saw that tip of the iceberg, and chills ran down his spine.

Sky: "And that must be the enterance to Dome Forum, where the battle with Ruinvana takes place. I sure hope he doesn't come out."

Flint: "Who's Ruinvana?"

Sky: "I'm not so sure you want to know that."

Nico: "Pay attention already!"

Sky: "AYE! S-sorry!"

Nico: "I shall call upon my first ally! (plays a monster) **Vergilian Knight**, come forth!"

She Normal summoned a monster. This one fit into her theme perfectly, if anything it's best described as her cosplay's male counterpart: a knight in noble armor and a cape, wielding a large variant of her sword, with the exception of this one being duel-handed. ATK: 1700/ LV4

Sky: "And that's what the main character looks like when chosen to be a man."

Nico: "With a Vergilian ally on my side, I can activate the effect of Andorean Ruins! (discards a card) By sending the Vergilian Viking from my hand to the Graveyard, another Vergilian ally is added to my hand. (adds the card from deck) I choose thee, Vergilian Healer, into my hand. (reveals the card)"

Enlil: "A hand advatage effect!"

Rikki: "With that, she can easily fetch any monster she likes, it's not fair!"

Nico: "Next, by gods blessed, the Magic Card **Phoenix Potion**! (plays it) With the abilities of the mighty phoenix's lifeblood, the next time I summon an ally, I can revive one Vergilian ally from the Graveyard."

The card she played spawned a large bottle of spirit with a phoenix insignia on it.

Sky: "Another card from Vergilian Chronicles!"

Nico: "As much as I'd desire to, code of chivalry denies attacks ont he first turn, so I'll let you draw thy blade."

Sky: "She has a deck filled with Vergilian monsters? Amazing, I never saw anyone devoted to the story so passionately!"

Flint: "Would you stop admiring her, Sky-sama! We need to extract that Number before it consumes her completely!"

Sky: "Don't worry, i haven't forgotten. (draws) My turn, draw!"

He looked at the card he drew. It was a warrior of his own, Wind-up Knight.

Sky: "Alright, this'll do! I have a monster in shiny armor as well! (plays it) I summon **Wind-up Knight**!"

And so, the summoned monster materialized, releasing a battlecry and raising it's sword up.

Knight: "Zenmaaai-Mai! (ATK: 1800/ LV4)"

Nico: "You have a Knight under your command as well?"

Sky: "Yeah. Let's see how our knights perform in a duel of blades! Go, Wind-up Knight, attack Vergilian Knight!"

With little delay, Sky's mechanical knight charged at Nico's knight, and both knights slashed forward, eventually clashing blades. Despite the blade of Vergilian Knight being larger, Wind-up Knight managed to take the enemy's moment of uncaution to his advantage, leaning backwards and allowing the enemy to be thrown down by the weight of his own sword. Then he struck his own sword against the enemy, impaling his chest and eventually slying him. Vergilian Knight fell in battle and vanished.

Nico: "My noble ally lost?"

Nico: LP: 3900

Sky: "Next up, I play **Wind-up Factory**! (activates it) With this card, once per turn, when a Wind-up monster activates it's effect, I can add another Wind-up monster from my deck. See? I can also play with hand advantage. I have a feeling this is going to be a very intense battle. Loking forward to it!"

Nico: "My party will never loose to an army of soulless automats!"

Sky: "(-_-) That ruined the moment. (sets a card) I set one card and end my turn."

Nico: "No mercy from now! My turn, draw! (draws, then plays a card) I call upon thy name, my friend in need! I summon **Vergilian Healer**! Rauri, I need your power!"

The card's name was Vergilian Healer, but the design of the monster was completely identical to an ally you already met: Rauri, the little girl white mage. She giggled as she swung her oversized wand about. ATK: 800/ LV3

Nico: "Witht that, the power of the Phoenix Potion is unleashed! By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can revive a KO-ed ally from the Graveyard."

That's when the bottle of Phoenix Potion she played cracked and shattered, revealing an aetheric firebird-like entity dwelling inside. The spirit of the phoenix then beat it's wings, and set the ground on fire, allowing a new ally to rise from the ashes.

Nico: "**Vergilian Viking**! I grant you life, Mattheodeus!"

Same as before, the summoned monster was a well known character: the Grean Viking chief, Mattheodeus, that hailed his arrival by roaring out with an almost metallic scream while banging his axe against his own shield. ATK: 1800/ LV6

Sky: "Rauri! And now Mattheodeus! (sparkle-eyes) So cool, all the heroes stand before me now! And I'm fighting them! … (O_O) Wait, that's not a good thing."

Flint: "I swear, if I could move my hands, this is the point when I slap you."

Nico: "I'm not done yet! I activate Vergilian Healer's effect! By paying 800 Life points, Rauri can revive a fallen Vergilian ally as well."

Nico: LP: 800

Nico felt the payment of Life points as a slight sting in her chest, which she held on tight to.

Nico: "Ghh… My life for the life of an ally, that is the way Vergilian warriors fight evil forces. Rauri, we need a Knight, revive our ally!"

Rauri/Vergilian Healer nodded in response, and deployed her ability in the most perculiar way imaginable: by charging an array of light into her wand, spining it around a little in a dance, like motion, then focusing the energy to the ground where a sigl appeared, opening a portal that allowed Vergilian Knight to pass over. ATK: 1700/ LV4

Sky: "A Viking, a Knight and a Healer… This must be the Rush-on formation, used to-"

Enlil: "(yelling out loud) WOULD YOU STOP THAT AND FOCUS, YOU'RE OUTNUMBERED!"

Indeed, Sky's Wind-up Knight was now facing a trained party of 3 monsters.

Rikki: "No way can aniki's knight withstand them all!"

Nico: "Rush-on! Vergilian Knight, take thy vengeance and attack! (the Knight charges forward) Your Knight bested mine last time, but this time it's me who's attacking. When Vergilian Knight attacks a Warrior-type monster, it gains additional 300 Attack points!"

So, in the middle of his charge…

Vergilian Knight: ATK: 1700… 2000

… It started looking pretty bad for Sky's only monster.

Sky: "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's saving friends! Wind-up Knight's monster effect activates! He can block one attack directed at a Wind-up monster, including himself!"

Knight: "Mai!"

Sky's Knight put his shield forward, and then his key started spinnign insanely, increasing the will by which the Knight decided to intercept the attack. The Vergilian Knight's attack hit the shield, but that's as far as he went. Unable to penetrate the immense defensive force, Nico's Knight retreated, and Sky's Knight's key shattered into pixels.

Sky: "Also, since a Wind-up monster activted it's effect, I can fetch a new Wind-up monster from my deck. (a card slides and he picks it up) I select Wind-up Honeybee."

Nico: "But looks like your Knight is left exposed. Mattheodeus will finish what my Knight has started! Go, my Viking!"

Mattheodeus yelled out like a barbarian, and swung his massive axe towards Sky's knight.

Nico: "Vikings are excellent attackers! When Vergilian Knight attacks a monster, he gains 1000 Attack points!"

Flint: "HEH? That's even more than what the Knight gains, we're doomed!"

Vergilian Viking: ATK: 1800… 2800

And just when the massive Viking came in front of Sky's warrior (who almost wet his pants upon seeing the size of his new enemy)…

Nico: "Dodge this!"

Sky: "Trap, activate! Zenmailstrom! (the card flips) With this card, I release Wind-up Knight before the attack hits him!"

… Sky's Knight was consumed by a tornado-like whirlwind, forcing Mattheodeus to halt his advance.

Nico: "You what?"

Sky: "Now I can Special summon another Wind-up monster from my hand. I summon the added **Wind-up Honeybee**!"

Sky's new monster was even cuter and more chibi than his Knight: it was a toy-like bee-resembling monster with hands and a weird hive-shaped head, buzzinh on his side.

Honeybee: "Honey-honey-honey! (DEF: 100/ LV1)"

Nico: "What is that enemy? A new encounter!"

Sky: "Also, with Zenmailstrom's other effect, I can Special summon another Wind-up from my deck that has the same Attack points as my Honeybee! (searches his deck, picking a card) I Special summon… a second **Honeybee**!"

Next to the first bee, a second twin monster appeared, merily buzzing and taking a stance next to the first one. The two bees looked and smiled at each other.

Honeybee2: "Honey-honey! (DEF: 100/ LV1)"

Flint: "It's a Zenmail-swarm!"

Nico: "The enemy is multiplying, but their stats are low. Fine then, change formation, Second Charge! Mattheodeus, attack the honeybee to the left! And Rauri, you attack the right one!"

The massive Mattheodeus, and the not-so-massive Rauri ran forward to attack again. The Honeybees were so frightened by this that they cuddled together.

The first Honeybee was mercilessly turned to dust by a single crash of the Viking's axe.

The second one faced a less lethal enemy, but a single slap with Rauri's wand was more than enough to send the Honeybee flying, but ina more comedic fashion.

Nico: "Battle Clear!"

Sky: "Not entirely. I activate the ability of both my Honeybees!"

As Nico wa scaught off guard by Sky's move again, 2 portals appeared in the ground in front of Sky.

Sky: "When a Honeybee is destroyed in battle, it can Special summon a new Wind-up monster from my deck. Since you destroyed 2, I get to double summon. This is my party of allies: **Wind-up Juggler, Wind-up Warrior**!"

Two new monsters came out of the portals: to his left the brown armored Warrior, and to his right the green X-headed Juggler.

Warrior: "Zenmai! (ATK: 1200/ LV4)"

Juggler: "Zenmai! (ATK: 1700/ LV4)"

Nico: "Such remarkable comeback. He started out with one ally, and now all the sudden he has two. I was right to have admired your power. But, my blade fights for justice!"

This has nothing to do with her speech, but just like that Mattheodeus kneeled down and put his shield up. DEF: 2500

Nico: "(O.o) Heh?"

Sky: "Vikings are strong, but they get tired very quickly. When Vergilian Viking attacks, he must change to Defense position, you can't change that."

Nico: "(sweatdrops) S… So you can't."

Rikki: "Looks like aniki finaly has the advantage."

Enlil: "Sky-kun trained himself to take on Numbers, this should not be a challenge for him."

Hoyko: "(grumbles) Pih, if he's that strong get it over with already!"

Enlil: "What's with you?"

Hokyo: "He may be on our side but your little pal is almost as obsessed by this childish fantasy world as Nico. If he didn't agree on playing in her little sharade, I wouldn't be tied up right now! (to Sky) You hear that! Knock some sense into her, get her out of that videogame minded state or I'll fetch the lawyers onto ya'!"

Flint and Sky both sweatdropped.

Flint: "That's the way he cheers?"

Sky: "I'm starting to think he might have been the inspiration for Waldemeg after all."

Hokyo: "I'M NOT THIS WALDEMEG, CONFOUND IT! Get your heads out of the clouds and get into the real world! (to Nico) Nico, when I untie myself, the first thing I'll do is todd that console and all those childish toys of yours out on the trash! I've had it up to here with that nonsense!"

Nico simply glared at him, furious like wolf. But she did not reply back.

Sky, on the other hand, felt remorse.

Sky: "Boy, if he treats her that badly, it's no wonder she saw him as the bad guy."

Nico: "I fear not the words comming from the mouth of a tyrant. Without heartful reason, they are nothing but dust in the wind. It's still my turn! I use the effect of Andorean Ruins (discards a monster card) By discarding Vergilian Ninja, I can fetch Vergilian Monk to my hand (picks a card from the shuffled deck). Now I set a card face-down. Turn end. (sets a card)"

Flint: "She still thinks she's doing the right thing, I kinda feel bad for her now."

Sky: "Yeah, it's not the same with the previous Numbers, assumingly a Number is still behind this. (looks at Flint/ his deck) Alright, we need to flush that thing out, fast! I will show it to her! My Sky-High! (draws) My draw!"

Nico: "(hunch) Huh? Wait, what did you just say?"

Sky: "I play the Spell card **Zenmailfunction**! (plays it) With it, I can revive Wind-up Knight from the Graveyard! It must be placed in Defense position, and it's effect is negated!"

From a portal in front of him, the Wind-up Knight appeared and kneeled down in a defensive stance. (DEF: 1200/ LV4)

Sky: "Next up, I activate the effect of Wind-up Warrior, which means can boost the power and the level of Wind-up Juggler: Attack points plus 600, level plus 1!"

Wind-up Warrior's key span around at great speed, promting the Warrior to gain a powerful aura, which he transferred over to the Juggler, who took on a bold stance.

Wind-up Juggler: ATK: 1700… 2300/ LV4… LV5

Sky: "As Warrior activated his effect, Wind-up factory activates! And I'll fetch to hand… (picks a card from deck) my **Wind-up Car**. Which I'll summon now!"

A new monster was summoned: it looked in every askepct like a yellow toy beetle-car with a wind-up key, only with eyes instead of lights and with a small antenna on the rear hub. It's only noise upon entering, aside from the engine, was a happy honk-beep. ATK: 1600/ LV4

Sky: "Now it's time to turn the tides! I overlay the level 4 Wind-up Warrior and Wind-up Knight!"

Both monsters turned into Overlay units, opening a portal to the Xyz space…

Sky: "Bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"

And out of that portal, an entirely different kind of engine noise was heard: it was the heart of a much larger machine.

Sky: "Appear, mechanical Budha: **Wind-up Zenmaister**!"

It was Sky's favorite boss monster: the battle robo from the Wind-up clan. 2 overlay units surrounded it. ATK: 1900/ R4

Nico: "(surprised) A Sovereign? You're an Evoker as well?"

Sky: "(-_-') No, let's consider this more of a 'boss battle'. Also, because of it's special ability, for every Overlay Unit supporting him, Zenmaister gains plus 300 Attack points."

Zenmaister put it's fists up and yelled out a cry of power, as it's stats suddenly changed.

Wind-up Zenmaister: ATK: 2500

Sky: "Time for battle! Juggler attacks Vergilian Healer!"

Juggler already formed a fireball in his hand. Rauri fret as soon as she saw this, knowing she was in it's sights.

Nico: "I won't let that! Vergilian Viking's effect activates! When he's in Defense position, the only monster you can attack is him!"

Mattheodeus then stepped forward and put his shield in front, guarding Rauri from Juggler's approach.

Sky: "I knew that, Vikings make excelent defenders. Juggler will attack him instead!"

Enlil: "You're okay with it?"

Rikki: "But aniki, Viking's Defense points are…"

Vergilian Viking: DEF: 2500

Juggler disregarded this, and charged forward nontheless, eventually slamming his flaming fist against Viking's shield. Mattheodeus tilt backwards a little, but no real damage was done.

Except for this:

Sky: LP: 4000… 3800

Sky: "I don't mind. Wind-up Juggler's effect activates!When he battles a monster, he can instantly destroy it by winding up once!"

As the key on Juggler's back spun, the he spawned more gear-shaped fireballs and started juggling with them, eventually throwing them all in Mattheodeus' direction. The thrown gers acted like bomb coctails that first blew his shield to bits, then pushed him backwards and ultimately destroyed him in a cloud of smoke.

Nico: "Mattheodeus, no!"

Sky: "Now Wind-up Car's effect activates: when a Wind-up monster's effect resolves, I can draw a card. (draws) Now that I cracked the defenses, Wind-up Car, attack the Healer!"

By winding up it's key, the Wind-up equivalent to the infamous Herbie drove forward, ramming Rauri and tossing her aside. She cried as her image was shattered in pixels.

Nico: LP: 2300

Nico: "No, not Rauri as well! I activate Healer's effect: when destroyed in battle, I can restore 800 Life points!"

A shimmering aura surrounded Nico and her Life point bar sprang up.

Nico: LP: 3100

Sky: "And least, but certainly not least, Wind-up Zenmaister, attack Vergilian Knight with Spring-up Knuckle!"

Zenmaister responded, and punched forward, his fist carried away by a long spiral spring. It impaled the Knight, and sent him away for the second time.

Nico: LP: 2300

Nico: "My entire formation, destroyed… I can't allow this! I activate the Trap, **Leader Change**! (the card flips) When you destroy all my Vergilian allies, I can use this card to Special summon a new Vergilian ally from my hand. You're up, Moriales. I summon **Vergilian Monk**!"

Her new monster was yet another character from Vergilian Chronicles: a tan, bare-chested fist fighter with a large scar over his chest whose dark hair was so pointy it was almost razor-sharp. ATK: 1800/LV4

Enlil: "Do all her monsters have names?"

Nico: "Also, by the effect of Leader Change, I gain Life points equal to Moriales Attack points."

Nico: LP: 4100

Flint: "She keeps on stocking Life!"

Sky: "That's good, we're leaving her an opening. I activate the effect of Wind-up Zenmaister! By detaching an Overlay unit, one of my monsters are changed to face-down mode, but it is returned to Attack mode during the End phase. By doing this on a Wind-up monster that used it's effect once, it means it can use it again. I select to rewind Wind-up Juggler!"

Zenmaister absorbed one of it's Overlay units through his chest, then pointed his arm towards Juggler, spraying him with a lightbeam that created a new key after his first one broke, then both him and the key were veiled over by a large card, setting them.

Sky: "However, by using up an Overlay unit, Zenmaister lost 300 Attack points as well, due to it's effect."

Wind-up Zenmaister: ATK: 2200

Sky: "I set a card down. (sets) Turn end!"

Because of the turn end, Juggler's Attack points were also restored:

Wind-up Juggler: ATK: 1700/ LV4

Nico: "To think my enemy would be this skilled. No, it's as if gods favor him. How else would he be able to summon a Sovereign of his own…"

Sky: "I already said, it's just an Xyz su-"

Nico: "You, what did you say your name was?"

Sky: "Eh? I'm Sky Galen."

Nico: "No, that was not it…"

Sky: "What does that mean, it is my name!"

Nico: "You said something before… Something familiar…"

Sky: "Huh?"

Nico: "Nevermind, I'll recall it sooner or later. It's my turn! (draws) Draw! I play the Spell card **Vergilian Regen**! (reveals the card) Since there's 5 Vergilian allies on the field and the Graveyard, we can both draw 3 cards."

Sky: "That means I get to draw too, right?"

So they both did. They each drew 3 cards from their decks. Sky's hand was alread getting crowded at this point, but Nico's was just beginning to grow. Still, she felt confident.

Nico: "You may be an Evoker, but the Sovereigns favor my side as well! (plays a card) I play the Spell card Monster Reborn, allowing me to revive an ally from my Graveyard: I select to revive **Vergilian Ninja**! Come and aid me, Kageshi!"

A dark portal opened up in front of Nico, and another monster jumped out of it. Vergilian Ninja, or Kageshi as Nico referred to it, was a classic Ninja character, dressed in full body black jumpsuit, and even covering his eyes with a large golden vizor. Aside from all the ninja gear he stocked up on his belt and back, the most notable feature on him was the long and waving golden belt. Upon arising from the Graveyard, he landed gracefully, like he was hanging by a wire, and did a pose involving classic ninja-signs. ATK: 1400/ LV4

Sky: "She now has 2 level 4 monsters."

Nico: "I need your aid, everyone! I overlay the level 4 Kageshi and Moriales!"

Both her monsters turned into Overlay units, and opened up a portal beneath her.

Nico: "For the price of 2, a new greater life will evoke! Xyz summon!"

Same as Zenmaister, she summoned her trusted Xyz monster, and it emerged out with a cloud of shimmering smoke.

Nico: "Appear, **Vergilian Sovereign – Daevan**!"

The summoned creature looked like a sort of enchanted construct. Daevan resembled a tall, floating chess-figure with long hands and a pair of rudimental, but finely decorated wings meant to resemble angelic ones. It also had a tiny head almost hidden by the collar decorations. The entire body was decorated with enjeweled runes and effigies. ATK: 1800/ R4

Flint: "That's not the Number. And it's not strong enough to counter Zenmaister. What exactly is she planning?"

Nico: "Next, I summon **Living Wand Kurame**!"

Her next monster was not really a member of her Vergilian party, but a tool instead: it was the enchanted one-eyed sentient wand used by Fangrim earlier. ATK: 800/ LV2

Sky: "Kurame too! That's an awfully rare weapon, where did she get that?"

Nico: "Kurame's monster effect activates: by switching it to Defense position, one Vergilian ally gains 800 Attack points! Kurame, charge!"

Kurame: "(eyeflash) _Charge!_ (DEF: 800)"

A powerful sigl was produced by Kurame and surrounded Daevan like an orbiting ring. This magic power instantly raised his power.

Vergilian Sovereign Daevan: ATK: 1800… 2600

Enlil: "It's stronger than Zenmaister now!"

Nico: "Now Daevan's effect activates: by detaching an Overlay unit, it can Special summon a Vergilian ally from my hand or deck."

Daevan absorbed an Overlay unit through his chest, and created a sigl of his own, which grew into a portal in front of Nico. Another figure came along:

Nico: "I Special summon the **Vergilian Warlock** Fangrim!"

It was none other than Fangrim, the dark mage from Vergilian Chronicles. He exposed his appearance by tossing his cape aside. ATK: 1500/ LV4

Nico: "When Vergilian Warlock is Special summoned, I can switch Kurame to Attack position. Then I use it's Charge ability again, changing it to Defense position. This time to charge up Fangrim."

Fangrim called Kurame into his hands by magic. The next events occured almost instantly: Kurame switched positions twice, spawning a new sigl, which surrounded Fangrim.

Kurame: "(ATK: 800) _Charge!_ (DEF: 800)"

Vergilian Warlock: ATK: 1500… 2300

Rikki: "What just happened?"

Flint: "Yeiks! She already has a better front than us! That's so…"

Sky: "Amazing!"

Flint: "Wha'?"

Sky: "Such a clean combo, it required precise timing and deployment. If she used Daevan's effect as soon as he was summoned, then Kurame would not have been able to use it's effect twice. You're an amazing duelist, Nico!"

Nico blushed, but only a little. She turned her head sideways, pretending not to care.

Nico: "D-don't say such random stuff, this is still a duel! Now I engage Battle phase, and attack Zenmaister with Daevan!"

Daevan already rushed forward, preparing to strike enmaister down with his fist…

Sky: "I play the Trap: **Xyz Willpower**! (the card activates) Because of that, Zenmaister cannot be destroyed by this battle!"

Zenmaister did not just stand there and wait for the attack to happen. Instead, he rushed at Daevan himself and prepared his own punch.

The two fists clashed, and as the two Xyz monsters collided in strength, neither one seemed to wither down.

Nico: "But, you still take the difference as damage."

The impact of force made both monsters back down. The blowback of force was still greater on Sky's side, dealing damage to him.

Sky: LP: 3400

Sky: "I can bear that. I activate the other effect of Xyz Willpower: once the battle ends, it becomes an Overlay Unit for Zenmaister."

Nico: "What?"

Sky's Trap card turned into pure energy, and started orbiting around Zenmaister, successfully turning itself into an Overlay unit.

Sky: "And with a new Overlay unit, Zenmaister's effect gives him more Attack points."

Wind-up Zenmaister: ATK: 2200… 2500

Enlil: "Amazing!"

Rikki: "Keep it up, aniki!"

Hokyo: "Pih…"

Nico: "_He turned the tides again. I will be left too vulnerable the next turn if I don't lower his offenses. Zenmaister is too strong for Fangrim now. And that Juggler can destroy any monster it battles with… That only leaves one target._ Fangrim, attack his Wind-up Car!"

Fangrim put Kurame up, who opened it's eye and shot a devastating dark beam at Sky's beetle-like car. The car honked in panic before the beam hit him, when it exploded and was no more. Sky covered his face from the incomming debris.

Sky: LP: 2700

Nico: "Now, I play the Spell card **Optional Quest**! (reveals the card) That means that until my next turn, I take no battle damage from battles involving my Vergilian allies. And in the End phase, Kurame's charge ability fades, so I'll end my turn like this."

Kurame closed it's eye, and all the sigls it produced faded away.

Vergilian Warlock: ATK: 1400

Vergilian Sovereign Daevan: ATK: 1800

Sky: "Then it's my move then. I draw! (draws, looks at the card and plays it) I summon **Wind-up Rabbit**!"

Before Sky, a new monster appeared: the red humanoid bunny leaped onto his side. ATK: 1400/ LV3

Sky: "I may not be able to damage your Life points, but I can still destroy your monsters. I attack Daevan with Zenmaister! Spring-up Knuckle!"

Zenmaister swung his fist forward, and delivered a devastating punch into the Sovereign's torso. Daevan's armor cracked open, and when it leaned backwards, falling in defeat, it turned to a bunch pixels.

Nico: "When the Sovereign Daevan is destroyed, I can draw a card. (draws)"

Sky: "I still have attacks left! Juggler, Rabbit, attack Fangrim and Kurame with combined forces!"

Both his Juggler and the Rabbit jumped forward, forming fists of fire, aiming for Fangrim. He anticipated them with a shocking expression, then both monsters slammed him simultaneously in the chest, destroying him and the wand Kurame he was holding.

The total damage was zero, but Nico was still blown back by the impact, ultimately kneeling down with a scream.

Sky: "I set two cards down, and end my turn! (sets) Every time I get beat down, I rise back up, stronger than ever! That's my…"

Nico: "Sky-High."

Sky: "Heh?"

Here's a funny fact: not only did Nico complete Sky's sentence for him, but she did that in her usual voice. The calm and innocent tune, not the bold and agressive one she uses as a cosplayer.

Then, she lifted her head. Her eyes also returned to her usual self, the round and cute ones, all that was missing were the glasses.

Nico: "I know where I heard it now."

Sky: "You do?"

Enlil: "How does she know about Sky-High?"

Rikki: "Right, I tought it was only exclusive for aniki."

Flint: "Sky-sama, something's not right. I can barely read the Number signal anymore."

Sky: "You mean, the curse is fading?"

Nico kept looking around, like a lost child, with her arms close to her face, almost like she was frightened by something.

Nico: "What happened? I can't remember any of this… (gasp) But… I remember… Sky-High, yes. He always said it to me."

Sky: "He?"

Nico: "Yes, him. Only I see now… It was you on the other side, wasn't it?"

She looked at Sky.

Sky: "What, me?"

Nico: "Are you… Zenmaniac59?"

Sky: "Huh? That's my username, but how do you… HEEEEEEEH? (freaks out) YOU'RE ScarletCrow?"

Sky was beside himself. He finally recognized the person he was dueling, even though he never met her before. You might have figured this out by yourself, but back when Nico was chatting with someone in the park, it was Sky that was using the username zenmaniac59.

The others, however, had no idea what was occuring.

Flint: "Sky-sama, what do you mean?"

Enlil: "You know her?"

Sky: "Th…Th… That's a bit complicated… (embarrassed) I was trying to find clues and tips for Vergilian Chronicles- EH! For a… research that is. And I kinda met someone with great experience, I never thought it would be the same person as…"

Nico: "As me? (looks aside) Yes, I am that gamer. ScarletCrow."

Sky shivered a bit while pointing at Nico, partially out of embarrassment, but mostly out of sheer fright. Not just because of what Nico said, but also for the conversation that would follow:

Enlil: "(jealously) You were chatting with another girl online!"

Sky: "I didn't know, honestly! I was just looking for advice from elite players…"

Nico: "So it was you. You like Vergilian Chronicles too?"

Sky: "(O.O) Ehhh… (nods) Yeah, I do. I play every once in a while."

Flint: "AHA! I knew it!"

Sky: "Don't make it sound like a bad thing! Games are stories as well. As long as they keep the spirit alive, it's all that matters. It's no different than dueling, you play it to remember what the important things in life are, the courage and dreams that can't wither. That's why I grew to like them as well."

Flint: "(-_-) How do you manage it to make every little thing sound important?"

Nico: "(smiles) I'm glad… I knew it, someone that likes Vergilian Chronicles like that can't possibly be a bad person. Thank you for saying all those things to me."

Enlil: "(jealously angry) WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?"

Sky: "(sweatdrops) How did it come to this? I was just commenting on how great her gameplay was, that's all."

Nico: "(sudden breath) You think… I'm a great player?"

Sky: "If what you told me was true, you're the greatest gamer I've met. It's no wonder your dueling skills are honed as well."

The conversation touched Nico deep. She almost cried tears of joy, it was as if that dangerous warrior part of her died completely. It seemed like everything was going to work out…

Up to the following part:

Hokyo: "Would you just CUT the BULL!"

The touchy atmosphere was cut short by Hokyo's sudden outburts. No one could ignore that one.

Hokyo: "You were supposed to get her head out of the clouds, but now you're sinking her deeper into that nonsense!"

Enlil: "What's your problem?"

Hokyo: "I'll tell you what the problem is: you're all morons! Games that keep spirit alive? Gamers being great people? It's all a loud of scrap! Gamers have no lives, and no sense of what the real world is like because they keep believing there's some magic world with faries and dragons in it!"

Sky: "Hey, what's goten into you?"

Hokyo: "I've had it with that, Nico! Time to grow up! Do you have any idea how much trouble I've got into because of your obsession with that? Gamers are not great, they're trash! Your whole belief is trash!"

Nico closed her eyes and grint her teeth tight, and gripped her hands even tighter. She was aggregating a large amoung of grudge that she did not want to burst out.

Hokyo: "There's no magic that can make your life better, no miracles that will save you, there's just you and the harsh world that you're closing yourself out of!"

She could have hold onto that feeling for a lot longer. She could bear the pain over and over…

But this time, something was different.

Deep in the Andorean Ruin's Dome Forum, the grudge took form. And it overtook her…

**98!**

Nico: "SHUUUUUT UUUUUUUUPPPPPPPP!"

The scream was horrifying, but this was only the trigger event to what else followed.

The nearby crystal seal, the one that Sky noted contained a secret dungeon, cracked and shattered, and an awful aura that surrounded Nico at that time consumed her entirely, bursting out like a geyzer. The force was powerful enough to force Sky to take a stance against it, and it felt like a powerful gale.

Sky: "What the…!?"

Flint: "Beep-beep… WAAAH! These readings are off the charts! It's the Number!"

Out of the cracked seal, a series of dark appendages resembling tentacles shot out, and they wrapped around Hoyko like living ropes, lifting him up.

Hoyko: "Hey-hey-HEY! What is this?"

He was picked up and left hanging upside down above the cracked seal. Rest assured, he was strugling to break free, and panicking to find out what was going on.

Hokyo: "What kind of AR is this? I can't move! Nico!"

Nico's eyes returned to her battle-esque narrow expression, and so did her voice become bolder and darker.

Nico: "In order to seal off the great evil, an evil of different kind must be comitted! Now I break this seal to unleash your punishment!"

Sky: "Nico, wait!"

Nico: "I use the effect of Optional Quest! Instead of conducting my usual draw, I can draw one card for each Vergilian card destroyed in battle, and since Daevan and Fangrim are the only ones that count, I can draw two cards!"

She drew her cards, and looked at them. She smiled, only this time it was not a happy smile, but an evil grin.

Nico: "I activate Vergilian Ninja's effect in my Graveyard! By banishing him, along with a Trap card from the Graveyard, I can play another Trap from my hand."

As the two cards were drawn into the void, the Ninja Kageshi appeared from a portal in the ground, performed a series of ninja hand-signs, and created a sigl of magic on Nico's side before vanishing.

Nico: "I activate this Trap: **Revival of Dark Sovereign**! (plays it)"

Upon activation, more of those dark tendrils were shot out of the dar veil in the Andorean Ruins, and they opened up a dark portal in the ground and pulled smething out of it.

Nico: "With this card, I can revive one Vergilian sovereign from my Graveyard, which means I can ressurect Daevan!"

The item that the tendrills pulled out was the Xyz monster Daevan, only he was entirely bound by the tendrills and left hanging, almost lifeless, like a prisoner bound by chains. All in all, it did not look healthy. ATK: 1800/ R4

Nico: "The Xyz monster summoned in this way cannot attack. Also, it's rank is turned into a level, which becomes twice as high as it's original rank!"

Vergilian Sovereign Daevan: R4… LV8

Sky: "The Xyz monster gained a level?"

Nico: "Finally, I summon the **Vergilian Redcape**!"

The next summoned monster was Kirka, the female member of the Redcape Brigade. She pulled her cape sideways and revealed her rapier. ATK: 1600/ LV4

Nico: "Redcapes like her can imitate abilities of their alies, hence her ability: when a Redcape is played, it copies the level of another Vergilian monster on my side!"

Vergilian Redcape: LV4… LV8

Enlil: "Now she has 2 level 8 monsters!"

Rikki: "Does this mean she'll be summoning a rank 8 Number? There's no telling what it'll do!"

Hokyo: "That's it! Nico, you are officially OUT of the appartment! That's right, you're thrown out on the street! Take your toys and other garbage somewhere else, you are no longer welcome in my-"

Nico: "You think any of that will matter now?"

Hokyo: "What?"

Nico: "To defeat the great evil, a greater evil must be comitted. You will become witness of this ultimate evokation."

An evil flash occured inside of her eyes. This sight was enough to silence even the ever-complaining Hokyo.

Sky: "Nico, stop it!"

Nico: "You all pushed me into this! I now see there is no other way but to fall back to the Fallen One!"

Sky: "Fallen One? Wait, no!"

Nico: "I overlay the level 8 Daevan and Kirka!"

Both the bound Sovereign and the Redcape turned into Overlay units, and opened up a portal in front of her. This time, it was not a usual smooth portal to the Xyz space, but a spiraling one, and it was placed directly above the broken veil of darkness.

Nico: "For the price of 2 lives, a new greater life will evoke! Xyz summon!"

The veil erupted, and the sky turned red. The burst of power almost hit the nearby hanging Hokyo, causing him to freak out even more.

Sky: "I know that scene… It's… The superboss!"

**98!**

Something peeked through that dark eruption, and whatever it was, it did not appear friendly. Sky was terrified by the fight…

Nico: "Appear, **Number 98**!"

For before him, he saw the visage of the Fallen Sovereign…

Nico: "**Ruinvana!"**

(to be continued)

* * *

(BONUS)

Flint&Enlil: "**Numbers Math Trivia**!"

Enlil: "It's the part of the episode where we learn where Numbers get their numbers. Today, we'll discuss the meaning of…"

(Divine Wind's card appears )

Enlil: "Number 71: Divine Wind! What do you think the 71 stans for?"

Flint: "Here's some basic information on the card."

**Number 71: Divine Wind **(Xyz/WIND/ rank 4/ Fairy-type/ ATK: 2100/ DEF: 2000)**  
**- 2 level 4 Monsters**  
**- During either player's Battle phase, by detaching 1 of this card's Xyz materials, target 1 face-up monster on the field: It's ATK becomes the same as this card's original ATK.

Flint: "Both numbers 7 and 10 are considered to be extremely important, and a multiple of those two signifies an angelic power, hence the Divine part."

Sky: "Also, the number might indicate July 1st, or first day of the 7th month, which signifies the half-point of the year, taking the same number of days backwards and forwards from new Year and Old Year. This might explain it's ability, as it does not specifically increases or decreases Attack points, but fixates them at one specific point."

Flint: "Also perculiar, the term Divine Wind was also used commonly to describe- wait a minute, we didn't meet Divine Wind in this episode!"

Enlil: "That's because the true Number is yet to be revealed in the next episode."

Flint: "Why do they have to be so enigmatic about it?"

* * *

/ending song: "Treasure!" by Emiri Kato ("Ben-to", 2011)/

(instrumental opening: a dandylion is swinging sith the breeze on a green meadow; Enlil picks it up, observing it, blushing… she is about to blow the seed away, but a strong gust of wind beats her to it;)

(one of the seeds, carried by the wind, ends up flying around the town of Sourand…)

_**Kirameku yakei toka  
Zeitaku DINNER toka  
**_(… bypassing the figures of Rikki, Rosemary, and Pakka…)_**  
**__**Sonna mono nanka ni kyoumi wa nai**_

(… until it ultimately lands on Sky's shoulder)_**  
H**__**arapeko yuuhizaka  
**_(he picks it up, wondering…)_**  
I**__**tsumo no ano basho e  
**_(then smiles and blows it into the wind, and it is once again carried away…)_**  
H**__**orane hajimari no nioi kanjita**_(it reached Keira, and is floating in front of her face)_**  
M**__**ezasu mono ga soko ni  
**_(… but it suddenly vanishes before touching her face; Keira sadly observes it as a shadow of a monster appears behind her)_**  
A**__**rukagiri tachimukau  
**_(Wind-up Zenmaister's summoning)_**  
**__**Tada no FAIR LADY  
**_(Then the arrival of Shining Knighcorn and Galileon)_**  
Nanka janai  
**_(they turn to cards, and Sky catches them…)_**  
**__**Miseteageru wa  
**_(Sky is running in a rush next to a wall made entirely of huge Xyz monster cards, all Numbers, flipping up, and down as he keeps on running, like a tunnel of shifting mirrors…)_**  
**__**Ima kakedashite  
Kono chi o kette**__**  
**__**Te o nobase yo sakebe  
WE ARE NOT DOGS!**__**  
**__**Keshite dakyou wa yurusarenai  
Aite ga daredemo onaji yo  
**_(… Enlil joins him in the run, also like she's running away…)_**  
Z**__**enshinzenrei  
Butsukariatte  
**_(…then Flint drives next to them, in the same kind of rush…)_**  
**__**Kizuna ga fukamaru no  
WE ARE THE BRAVE!  
**_(… then Rikki, then Rosemary, and soon after that Pakka, all panickingly fleeing from something unseen, except for Rosemary who is stern)_**  
**__**Sore koso ookami no PRIDE**__**  
**__**Nerae HELL-BENT ON WINNING!  
**_(this last part is sung by Nico-chan)  
_**Nico: "**__**Tsukame TREASURE OF MY LIFE!"**_

(last scene: Sky and the cast greeting the audience… Flint jums up front and takes up the entire screen)

* * *

(next time)

Sky: "This next Number is the Superboss enemy!"

Flint: "What does it mean to be a 'superboss', anyway?"

Sky: "It basically means it's a lot tougher than a usual boss enemy."

Flint: "Then what is a 'boss'?"

Sky: "An enemy tougher than the usual enemy in games."

Flint: "So we're fighting something that's stronger than something that's already stronger than something I never- HEH? No one has ever defeated him?"

Enlil: "Who creates a game where the enemy cannot be defeated?"

Sky: "Wait, is that Pakka? Why is HE present?"

Enlil: "Look, Sky, our Numbers are…"

_(episode preview:_

_In a smite of rage, Nico has called upon the Fallen Sovereign Ruinvana, revived as a Number, to confront Sky. Sky recognizes the enemy, but shocks everyone with the relevation that no one has EVER defeated Ruinvana in the game, and the new Number seems to be as good as invincible in this new form. With both Zenmaister and Shining Knighcorn defeated, Sky must resolve to a surprising trump card…)_

Sky: "Next time on Number Wars: 'The Invincible faces the Undefeated! The Ultimate Fantasy Clash!' Spirit rising, Sky-High!"

* * *

Card intel:

**Vergilian Knight** (EARTH/ level 4/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1200)- If this card attacks a Warrior-type monster, it gains 300 ATK during Damage step only. If this card is destroyed by battle: Your opponent cannot attack your Life points directly for the rest of the turn.

**Andorean Ruins** (Spell, Field)- Once per turn, if you control a "Vergilian" monster: you can discard 1 card to add 1 "Vergilian" monster or "Living Wand Kurame" from your deck to your hand.

**Vergilian Viking** (EARTH/ level 6/ Beast-Warrior-type/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 2500)- If this card attacks while you control another "Vergilian" monster, except "Vergilian Viking": this card gains 1000 ATK during Damage step only. If this card attacked, it is changed to Defense position at the end of the Battle phase, and if it does, your opponent cannot select another "Vergilian" monster as an attack target during their next turn, except "Vergilian Viking".

**Vergilian Healer** (LIGHT/ level 3/ Spellcaster-type/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 1200)- Once per turn, you can pay 800 Life points: Special summon 1 Warrior or Beast-Warrior-type "Vergilian" monster from your Graveyard; Destroy it during your next Standby phase. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: gain 800 Life points.

**Phoenix Potion** (Spell, Continous)- You can only activate this card if you control a "Vergilian" monster. When activated, target 1 "Vergilian" monster in your Graveyard. When you Normal summon a monster, if this card is face-up on the field, destroy this card and Special summon the targeted monster from your Graveyard.

**Vergilian Ninja** (DARK/ level 4/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1800)- You can banish this card and 1 Trap card from your Graveyard; Activate 1 Trap card from your hand. The effect of "Vergilian Ninja" can only be used once, during either player's turn.

**Wind-up Car **(EARTH/ level 3/ Machine-type/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 0)- When the effect of a "Wind-up" monster resolves, except "Wind-up Car": draw 1 card. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field.

**Leader Switch** (Trap, Normal)- Activate when a "Vergilian" monster you control is destroyed by battle. Special summon 1 level 4 or lower "Vergilian" monster from your hand, then gain Life points equal to it's ATK.

**Vergilian Monk** (EARTH/ level 4/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1400)- When this card attacks a Defense position monster: you can have that monster loose 500 DEF during damage calculation only. If this card destroys a monster by battle: it gains 200 ATK after damage calculation.

**Vergilian Regen** (Spell, Normal)- Activate if you have a total of 5 or more "Vergilian" monsters on your side of the field and/or in your Graveyard. Both players draw 3 cards.

**Vergilian Sovereign Daevan** (Xyz/ EARTH/ rank 4/ Fairy-type/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 2500)- 2 level 4 monsters  
- You can only control 1 "Vergilian Sovereign" monster at the time. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card; Special summon 1 level 4 or lower "Vergilian" monster from your hand or deck. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: draw 1 card.

**Living Wand Kurame** (DARK/ level 2/ Fiend-type/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 800)- You can change this card from Attack position to face-up Defense position; If you do, target 1 "Vergilian" monster you control and increase it's ATK by 800 until the End phase.

**Vergilian Warlock** (DARK/ level 4/ Spellcaster-type/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1500)- When this card is Special summoned, you can change the battle position of 1 face-up monster you control.

**Xyz Willpower **(Trap, Normal)- When an Xyz monster you control battles: it is not destroyed by that battle. Then, after damage calculation, attach this card to that monster as an Xyz material.

**Optional Quest** (Spell, Normal)- Until your next Standby phase, neither player takes Battle damage from battles involving "Vergilian" monsters you control, and if one of those monsters are destroyed by battle, during End phase, you can draw 1 card for each monster destroyed. If you do, skip your next Draw phase. Only 1 "Optional Quest" can be activated per turn.

**Revival of Dark Sovereign** (Trap, Continous)- Special summon 1 "Vergilian Sovereign" Xyz monster from your Graveyard. It cannot attack, and it's rank is treated as it's level instead, then double it's level. When it's destroyed, destroy this card.

**Vergilian Redcape** (FIRE/ level 4/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 300)- When this card is Normal summoned, by selecting 1 other "Vergilian" monster you control, activate one of the following effects: ● The selected monster's level becomes the same as this card's level; ● This card's level becomes the same as the selected monster's level.


	9. Invincible vs Undefeated:Ultimate Clash

You must have known this: there are good people in this world. It's those people that agree to a statement just to avoid conflict. It's those people that give a helping hand, regardless of what kind of person will take it.

However, it's also those people that hide in all the grudge, that keep pain for themselves, in order to make the world a better place. And while they hide their emotions, the rage, the grudge, the pain, the sadness, the screams, they all accumulate, worsening the state of the person, until they are torn apart.

To see a bad person react openly is not a nice sight. However, to see a nice person's emotions, the boiling rage and pain, erupt like a firestorm… it's a far more horrifying scene.

This was one of those moments.

Nico was a nice person. But what she was bearing inside that was eating her out found it's way into the world…

Nico: "HRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

The gleam in her eyes, the pitch of her scream, the sensation of her very presence, it was all beyond describing. For someone like myself, it was a scene where you'd just want to run away from. But this was not a situation where you could simply escape. Just now, she had opened an Overlay Network and the brand of the Number on her face intensified, not to mention the powerful windy outbursts that were caused by this summon.

Two Overlay Units just flew into the portal they opened.

Nico: "For the price of 2 lives, a new greater life will evoke! Xyz summon!"

Sky: "This summon… It can't be…!"

Flint's scanners went haywire, he almost exploded right on Sky's waist!

Flint: "YEIKS! The Number is comming! Brace yourselves!"

The Xyz portal opened up just above the massive seal in the ground of the Andorean Ruins. The saphire-blue hemisphere there was in fact the top of a massive dome where the ultimate enemy was waiting. And now she was calling for it.

**98!**

Nico: "The scattered fragments of my own mind are whole once more! Filling memories of pain and torment erupt from within! I surrender my mind to the ultimate, be it born of Foul Brood! Arise from the graves once more, and bring me remorse!"

Something came out of that portal, surrounded by 2 dark Overlay Units. It was massive, easily towering even over Hokyo (who, for reminder's sakes, was currently being held at 10 feet heights by a series of dark tendrills). Regardless of it's previous cmments, he was honestly freaked by now.

Hokyo: "What kind of AR Vision is this? It's like that thing is staring right at me!"

Nico: "Show yourself, **Number 98: Ruinvana**!"

Now in the open, Ruinvana was revealed… However, the monster standing in front of Sky right now, as spooky as it seemed, was not of the same shape as the superboss in his or Nico's memories.

Ruinvana, or whatever it was, resembled a massive genie-like creature, whose face, if that odd formation of runes on it's center can even be called a face, was fused with it's giant torso that resembled an upside-down pinecone, giving it an almost scaly appearance. It also had a pair of giant arms whose hands and fingers were almost disproportionate to the rest of the body. There was not even a Number anywhere on it's body, it just resembled a huge, brown, crusty ghost of sorts.

Rikki: "It's the Number!"

Enlil: "So that is…"

Flint: "So that's Ruinvana? It's the most powerful signal I've ever read!"

Sky: "That's weird, that's not the Ruinvana I remember."

Flint: "What do you mean?"

Sky: "Erhm, I mean… So I heard. (looks at Ruinvana) Ruinvana is supposed to be the ultimate superboss of Vergilian Chronicles. It's powerful and fearsome, but that thing… It simply doesn't feel the same."

This is what Nico's side looked like:

Number 98: Ruinvana: ATK: 2000/ R8

She had 4100 Life points, the Field Spell **Andorean Ruins** and the revealed but now effectless Continous Trap **Revival of Dark Sovereign** on her side of the field.

For comparison, this is what Sky's entire field looked like:

Sky: LP: 2700

**Wind-up Rabbit**: ATK: 1400/ LV3

**Wind-up Juggler**: ATK: 1700/ LV4

**Wind-up Zenmaister**: ATK: 2500/ R4/ OU: 2

He also had 2 set cards and an active **Wind-up Factory**.

Sky: "Is that even the same monster?"

Nico chuckled, with an evil grin on her face. It was official, regardless of any sweet nature that she presented earlier, it was all gone now. All that remained was the Number's influence.

Nico: "The summoning of Ruinvana has opened my eyes. The best sollution is usually the easiest one, therefore if I have to use the most foul power to erase all pain then so be it. To underestimate this will be your demise! (points forwards) Go, Ruinvana! Attack Wind-up Rabbit!"

The giant ghost-like creature stretched it's hand, attempting to crush the red bunny-like monster on Sky's side, who panicked ont he sight of it…

Sky: "In that case I activate Rabbit's effect: he can banish one Wind-up monster on my side until my next turn. I'll banish Rabbit himself!"

Rabbit confidentely nodded, then his wind-up key started spinning at an increased rate, pumping shining energy into his right hand. He patted his own chest with that paw, leaving behind a shiny rabbit-foot-shaped print, and the next moment… it simply vanished.

Sky: "And with that, Wind-up Factory triggers. (the card flashes; he adds a card from the deck) And with it I fetch… **Wind-up Snail**. (shows the card) Not to mention, the attack target is gone."

Nico: "Then I'll change target of the attack. Ruinvana, attack Juggler instead!"

The fiend moved forward, and was now eyeing the green Wind-up Juggler instead.

Sky: "Why him?"

Flint: "But Juggler's effect can destroy any monster he fights with, so why…?"

Ruinvana still proceeded and slammed Juggler with the giant palm. The Juggler screamed on impact, before the attack made him vanish, and the winds created by the attack blew all the way to Sky as damage.

Sky: LP: 2400

Sky: "Ghh… Then at this point, I'll use Juggler's ability! Since I rewound him with Zenmaister's effect, Juggler can destroy one monster he battled with, which means Ruinvana…"

In the Juggler's place, there was a series of floating spheres with gears in the middle. These were Juggler's special juggler coctails, and with his control over them gone, they fell out of force and started falling over Ruinvana…

Sky: "… is history!"

… causing an explosion to occur for each impact. The explosions were fierce, the greenish flames managed to swallow even an enemy as large as Ruinvana. It seemed like it was the end of it.

Rikki: "He did it!"

Enlil: "Nico did an amateur mistake, the Number is defeated!"

Sky: "Hmmm… Can it really be that simple?"

But…

Nico: "Hmhmhmhm… HihihiHAHAHAHAHA! Idiot!"

The flames from the explosion turned from green to red, and started swirling like a living tornado!

Sky: "What?"

Rikki: "What is it now?"

Hokyo: "It's getting too hot up here!"

Nico: "Did you honestly think the Fallen Sovereign could be brought down that easily? Juggler's effect cannot destroy it, only make it more powerful. Behold, this is the true form of Ruinvana!"

Ruinvana, or what was supposed to be it's form, now in lack of arms, burst out that wall of flames. It's skin was now burning, and in entirety, it looked like a magmatic rock.

But the burning vens put over it were not running down at random. They were all specifically placed, and this was the purpose for it: Ruinvana's true awakening.

The so far used form was just a facade, a crust so to speak. Now with the seal broken, the crust cracked, revealing the true form:

Ruinvana was in fact a tall humanoid creature, whose head was shaped like a forward-pointing beak, and the only visible facial detail on this weird head was a narrow line of red light, presumably imitating a vizir. The first thing that expanded from the sealed form afterwards was a pair of wings, both of which bearing several layers that resembled massive ginko leaves, made out of a pulsating, shining membrane.

Wings spread, the rest of the body was revealed: a pair of long and slim arms with giant clawed hands, one of which held a weapon that resembled a trident whose one pike was 5 times the length of the remaining two, making it resemble a sword more likely. Other than the arms, the legs appeared to be rudimental.

That was the true body of Ruinvana, whose otherwise white body was entirely, from the neck down, with the exception of the wing membranes, scarred and engraved in radiating red runes, written in such a manner that their appearance itself looked barbaric, regardless of what they stand for. One of these runes was unmistakable, however: placed right in the middle of it's chest, like a necklace, there was a clear sigl resembling the flashing number 98.

Ruinvana: **"BREEEEAAAAAARRRRRRRRRHHHHHHH H!"**

This was the horror's true form, and with tis revelation, Sky finally felt true terror.

Sky: "It's… No way, that's…"

Enlil: "It transformed!"

He awful aura surrounding Ruinvana also surrounded Nico. The sky turned red and bloody in this fiend's presence.

Nico: "The judgment of the Sovereign… begins now!"

* * *

/intro song: "BRAVING!" by Kanan; ("Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal", 2011/12); Croatian version;/

(at the crossroad with a traffic lamp glowing red…)  
_**Kad uzdignem se i probudim**_  
_**Osvrnem se,  
**__/When I rise up and wake up, I look around,/  
_(… Sky is waiting to cross;)  
_**Zatekne me skroz zlatni svijet pun svjetlosti.  
**__/I am caught in an entirely golden world full of light./  
_(Enlil and Flint await on the other side; they wave at him…)_**  
Sutra došlo je na ovaj dan,  
**__/Tommorow came to this day,/_  
(… and he smiles and runs towards them across the street…)

_**Budućnost je započela  
**__/The future has begun/_

(… in full dash, he greets them both with a high-five!)

_**Kroz san!  
**__/Through a dream!/_

**Number Wars**

(flashy cards rain all over Sourand; transparent images of Sky catching one of them; then another image of him receiving a card from an old man in a bed…)

_**Što zadnji put mi ukaže san ujutro već zaboravim,**_

_/What the dream has told me last time, I already forget in the morning,/_

(… and an image of Enlil cowarding in the corner of her room as she glances to another gloomy card; the last image of Sky helping her get up, smiling;)_**  
Kroz staklo gledam ka nebesima dok ne nađem trag.**_

_/I look through the glass towards the heavens until I find a clue./_

(three seperate screens rolling simultaneously: sealed forms of Shining Knighcorn, Galileon and Divine Wind emerge…)

_**Kroz duge noći se vrte želje da ubrzo se probudim,**_

_/The desires to wake up spin throughout the long nights/_

(… as the numbers 59, 42 and 71 flash, they simultaneously begin their transformation…)

_**Kroz suhe suze u mojim očima**_

_/Through the dry tears in my eyes/_

(… and as they take on their true forms, all pose on scene)

_**Ukristali mi se tren!  
**__/The moment crystalizes upon me!/_

(Keira's face in the breeze, concerned…)

_**Ja vjerujem u snove.**_

_/I believe in dreams/_

(… then smikrs vilely towards the screen, as a monstrous head of an enshadowed creature ghosts in behind her)

_**Želim znati da to nije laž**_

_/I wish to know it's not a lie/__**  
**_(an image of Enlil with her cute smile, blushing…)

_**Poraziti ću bol  
**__/I shall defeat the pain/_

(… as Flint jumps ahead of her, and transforms…)

_**Dok putujem**_

_/As I travel/_

(… into Sky's Duel Disk, which he puts on, along with a D-Gazer…)

_**Stazama u srcu mom!**_

_/The roads within my heart!/_

(… then takes a bold dueling stance)

(a line-up of Wind-up monsters before Sky; from the front to the back: Kitten, Bat, Dog, Shark, Magician, Warrior, Soldier, Juggler, and Zenmaister;)_**  
**__**Kad uzdignem se i probudim**_

_**Osvrnem se,  
**__/When I rise up and wake up, I look around,/_

(Rikki sets his Duel Disk; Rosemary draws a card; Pakka plays a card; Sky punches forwards, evoking an attack;)_**  
**__**Zaslijepi me ta istina u svjetlosti.**_

_/That truth in light blinds me/_

(screenover of characters: Rikki; Alex; Nico; a small girl in a fancy pink dress; Terry; Toby; a guy in a red jacket with an odd shield/sword…)_**  
Osvrnem se i promatram.**_

_/I look around and observe/_

(.. and an old man with a hood, whose glare takes up the background)_**  
**__**Je li ovo jednom bio san?**_

_/Was this all a dream once?/_

(Sky skateboarding across the road, leaping high and fisting up, shouting;)

_**Ovaj hrabri zov srce mi ubrzava,**_

_/This brave call accelerates my heart/_

(Enlil embracing a frog-like monster colored in sugar and rainbows; more similarly colored monsters appear around her: a taddy bear that gives up 2 Vs for Victory, a large parrot, and in the background, a large insectoid warrior with a spear;)_**  
**__**Svih tih zvijezda sjaj pjeva mi u grudima.**_

_/The shine of all those stars sings to me in my chest/_

(Sky and Flint, confronting an unknown figure…)_**  
Sa zorom sviće novi dan,  
**__/With the dawn, a new day comes/_

(… that summons a towering enshaded monster, resembling a humanoid dragon with a massive sword)_**  
**__**Budućnost puna pobjeda.**_

_/A future full of victories./_

(in Xyz space, Wind-up monsters perform: Zenmaister punches forward; Zenmaines glides up; Zenmaik slams it's scepter; Zenmaioh drills forward; Zenmails jets up…)_**  
Što davno nam je rek'o san.**_

_/Of all what the dream told us long ago/_

(in the same space, Sky lifts up a card, and it flashes…)_**  
**__**Tvojeg oka sjaj meni je dovoljno.**_

_/The luster of your eye is enough to me./_

_**Sutra došlo je na ovaj dan,**_

_/Tommorow came to this day,/_

(lightspeed overblending of monsters: Magical Blue Star; Evolsaur Cerato; Big Bang Boom Box; Shadow Dragoon; Thermophilos; a dark wyvern; a gigantic mecha-beetle; Nyctophobia; Ruinvana; a girl in a flower; a dark demon…)

_**Budućnost je započela**_

_/The future has begun/_

(… finally, Shining Knighcorn charging up it's horn… and slashing the screen with it)_**  
**__**Kroz san!**_

_/Through a dream!/_

(finish: Sky, Flint, Enlil, Rikki and other staff take a pose with the Numbers and Zenmaister appearing in the back)

**Number Wars**

**Episode 9: Invincible vs. Undefeated! Ultimate Enemy Clash!**

* * *

A little meanwhile in the neighbourhood…

Pakka was pacing down the street, holding a badly designed knight's helmet, part of his even worse designed knight cosplay.

Pakka: "It's not fair… I thought it looked cool, it took me over 15 minutes to prepare the cosplay. (sigh) Maybe I should have went for an elf instead."

When suddenly, he felt the earth shake.

Pakka: "Heh? What was that?"

He looked around… okay, it took him a little longer than a few seconds to see this, but eventually he noticed Sky in the distance. He also noticed he was wearing his D-Gazer.

Pakka: "Sky-pupil? I thought he went along with Nico-chan?"

He took out his own D-Gazer…

Pakka: "I hope he has a good reason to ditch a cute girl like that. This better be an important du-"

And he put it on.

Worst mistake he did today.

Pakka: "Huh? (shock-face) HEEEEEEEEEHHH!? WHAT THE HECK IS THAAAAAT?"

He merely saw what just occured: from the burning curtain, Ruinvana stood up in it's full glory.

Enlil: "So that's the Number 98… Ruinvana?"

Sky: "This makes no sense, how did Ruinvana survive Juggler's impact?"

Nico: "Fool. This Sovereign is the one and ultimate. Regardless of the monster, it cannot be defeated."

Sky: "What do you mean?"

Nico: "It never mattered whom I attack. Ruinvana can best anything. When Juggler's effect to destroy it triggered, it activated Ruinvana's special ability: when it would be destroyed by a card effect, it can simply consume an Overlay unit instead, then it gains 500 Attack points!"

Sky: "It does what?"

True to her words, there was more to Ruinvana's changes than just it's appearance. It was now holding only one Overlay Unit, and it's power simply rose up.

Number 98: Ruinvana: ATK: 2000… 2500

Rikki: "It just became stronger!"

Flint: "This is bad! It has a destruction evasion effect, and as Numbers can only be defeated by other Numbers, I see no way we can defeat it!"

Sky: "Flint, this is no time to be a pessimist. Especially since you're my advisor."

Flint: "I'm not being a pessimist. I'M BEING HYSTERICAL!"

Nico: "Indeed, you should be. With Ruinvana on the field, your doom is only a matter of turns. (sets a card) I set a card down, turn end!"

Sky: "Ruinvana is suposed to be an enemy! Nico, why did you summon it?"

Nico: "I realized the truth, that's why. In the end, it doesn0t matter what way you take, as long as your mission gets acomplished. (points at Hokyo) And if I am to follow the footsteps of the devil himself, I will have justice put upon that fiend!"

Hokyo(still hanging): "Oi, oi, wait a second, why am I the fiend here?"

Nico: "You were doing nothing but putting me down. You took joy in crushing my dreams and ambitions. You can't deny that!"

Hokyo: "Your ambitions and dreams were all a farce, Nico! Everything you ever liked were games, games and games, I was trying to snap you back to the real world!"

Nico: "You made my life miserable!"

Hokyo: "You never had a life in the first place! Now look where your fantasies have brought you! And you know what else? You're still kicked out! As soon as I get down from here, I'll toss you and all your stupid toys out on the street, then you can play fantasy realms with rats and termites for all I care! Fight ogres and dragons in your dreamworld, I've had it with tolerating your nonsense! You're the wo-"

Sky: "(-_-')…. That guy's life is hanging on a string and he's still complaining?"

Flint: "(-_-) I bet even Waldemeg isn't that much of a pain to deal with. "

By the time you're reading this section, Hokyo was still yelling one complaint after another.

Hokyo: "And one more thing-"

When…

Pakka: "Hey, would you keep it down, you old fart!"

Hoyko: "Heh? Who is there?"

Jumping from the bushes was none other than Pakka... in his regular attire, not the hideous cosplay.

Rikki: "It's…"

Enlil: "Pakka-kun?"

Pakka: "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BAKA?"

Rikki&Enlil: "(-_-) No, we did not."

Pakka: "So you must have called me a great leader then?"

Rikki&Enlil: "(-_-) We didn't say that either."

Sky: "That's a new mishear."

Pakka: "Oi, pupil…"

Sky: "(!) I'm not your pupil!"

Pakka: "Can you explain what's going on?"

Sky: "What does it look like? I'm the middle of a hunt."

Pakka: "And what's the prey? (looks at Nico) Hoh? (blushes) NICO-CHI! You're having a duel-disk and a cute cosplay on, this must be like a dream come true!"

Nico: "You must be…"

Pakka: "YAHOO! She remembers me!"

Nico: "Tinocchio-kun."

Pakka: "(O_O) HEH?"

Rikki, Enlil and to a degree Sky as well, they all snickered, trying to prevent themselves from laughing too hard.

Pakka: "What? What did she say?"

Enlil: "(still supressing a laugh) Because… Last time we met, you were cosplaying a tinman."

Rikki: "And now you turned into a real boy. That's why she's calling you Tinocchio."

Pakka: "HEEEEH? (hangs head) I was not a tinman, I was a knight…"

Hokyo: "Just what I needed, another idiotic fan-fanatic."

Pakka: "(eartwitch) Heh? What was that? You just called me a baka?"

Hokyo: "I did call you a bak because you are a baka!"

Pakka: "(!) How dare you put 'Pakka' and 'baka' in the same sentence!"

Hokyo: "(!) I didn't say 'Pakka', you deaf bafoon!"

Pakka: "Who's the bafoon here, you stinking-hanging-upside-down-old-fart!"

Try imagining the faces on Rikki and Enlil, when they observed this fight. It has nothing to do with the story, it was just odd how they were shifting heads left to right to see who was currently talking. It was like listening to a very morbid version of Romeo and Juliet giving their oppinion on Shakespeare.

First they'd look at Hoyko…

Hokyo: "I'm not upside-down, you ingrate!"

Then at Pakka…

Pakka: "But you are a stinking-hanging-grumbling-noisy-old-fart!"

Then at Hokyo…

Hokyo: "You just added 'grumbling' and 'noisy'!"

And so on…

Pakka: "Did not!"

Hokyo: "Did to!"

Pakka: "Did not!"

Hokyo: "Did to!"

Pakka: "You're lying!"

Hokyo: "No, YOU're lying!"

Pakka: "You suck!"

Hokyo: "Do not!"

Pakka: "Do to!"

Until…

The tendrills that were used to hold Hokyo up started to loose grip…

Hokyo: "Why am I even arguing with y… (lowers) Eh?"

… and then they let him fall…

Hokyo: "AYAYAYAY! Don't let me fall!"

… right on Pakka.

Pakka: "WAAAH! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FA-"

BOOOOING! PRETTY STARS!

Hokyo landed head on… on Pakka's head. The impact incapacitated them both in an instant. Right now, they were both unconscious, on the ground, with spirals for eyes, counting twinkle-stars rotating around their heads.

Rikki: "Uhm…"

Enlil: "You think they're fine?"

Sky: "(-_-) Well, at least we got rid of their noisy arguments. (to Nico) Anyhow, it's my draw! (draws)"

He drew a card, and was pleased with what he saw. It was the furry and purry feline among Wind-ups.

Sky: "Alright, I found an opening. In the Standby phase, Wind-up Rabbit returns to the field."

There was an opening in the ground, shaped like a rabbit's paw. Just like they do in the cartoons, the rabbit spawned a hole out of nowhere, then juped out of it. ATK: 1400/ LV3

Sky: "Then I'll summon this guy! **Wind-up Kitten**!"

He summoned one of his favorites: the mechanical kitten that he just drew.

Kitten: "Nya-nya! Zen-Nyaaa. (ATK: 800/ LV2)"

Flint: "Brilliant! Wind-up Kitten can bounce monsters back into the hand of it's owner!"

Enlil: "Which means he can bounce Ruinvana back into the deck!"

Sky: "Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers, and Ruinvana cannot be destroyed by card effects. But the bounce back to the hand bypasses both restrictions, which means I can beat it anyway! I activate Wind-up Kitten's ability! Bounce Ruinvana back!"

Kitten: "Nya! (winds up…) Zennnnnnyaaaa… (charges up ability)"

The kitten already formed the bubble orb that had the power to bounce monsters back. Then, it shot it forwards, aiming for Ruinvana's chest…

Sky: "That's it! Sky-High!"

Nico: "How naive."

Sky: "What?"

Nico: "You thought I wouldn't anticipate such a strategy being used against the Sovereign? Trap, activate! **Rebound**! (the card flips)"

Her activated trap shocked Sky.

Sky: "Not that!"

Nico: "With this trap, when a card effect is activated that would return a card to my hand, that effect is negated!"

Several of Ruinvana's runes started glowing, then they passes over from it's skin and formed a massive seal in front of it. The seal blocked the bubble in it's course.

Enlil: "It stopped!"

Nico: "Rebound has another effect. It lets me destroy a card on your side of the field. I believe I'll obliterate that Zenmaister you're so proud of!"

Sky: "No, not him! (looks at Zenmaister)"

Ruinvana swung it's massive spear, and shot a penetrating bolt of crimson energy, which also surrounded Kitten's initial bubble, now turning it into a crimson orb of destruction, towards Len's side.

Ruin: **"Emperor Spark!"**

The bolt hit and penetrated the very core of the massive machine on Len's side! If Zenmaister could talk, this is where he'd scream in agony. Being torn apart by the blast, Zenmaister could only groan in pain, moments before it blew up. The scene fell hard on Sky.

Sky: "Zenmaister!"

Rikki: "But that was aniki's favorite card! How can he defend himself against that?"

Nico merely smiled vilely, without pardon or remorse in her eyes.

Nico: "Hmhmhm… Now all that's left on your side are worthless suveniers from the petting zoo. Your Zenmaister is the first to go, and they will follow! Bow before the almighty Sovereign!"

Ruinvana released a roar, the pitch of which could easily penetrate into a bunker.

Sky: "_Rust and buckets… That was too rash from me. Now that Zenmaister is gone, my only chance in destroying that thing is by summoning a Number. My two choices are Shining Knighcorn and Galileon._ (looks at the field) _My monsters have each level 2 and level 3. Galileon requires 2 monsters, and Knighcorn 3. So it'd be easier to call the former out_. (looks at his hand) _But, I also have the level 2 Wind-up Snail in the hand, so it's a one-less trial for both of them. Let's see, what else do we have…"_

He spotted a card in his hand, that he liked.

Sky: "Alright, I'll have to try. (plays the card) I activate the Spell card **Monster Gate**!"

Enlil: "That card is…"

Sky: "First, I have to tribute a monster on my side. I'll send the brave Wind-up Rabbit to the Graveyard!"

Rabbit simply vanished out of thin air, his appearance reduced to pixels.

Flint: "What? Why him? He still had an effect left!"

Sky: "I have a plan, bear with me. Now, following Monster Gate's effect, I pick up cards from my deck until I hit a monster, and if that monster can be ormal summoned, I can Special summon it. Everything else I pick goes to the Graveyard."

Nico: "Interesting. So you're betting it all on a monster that you can protect yourself with. But it's such gamble that brings forth demise."

Sky: "It's not gambling, it's trust. I just know my deck can bring out a light in the darkness, because if it can't, then I won't be able to save my friend!"

Nico: "Fine then, let's see if your trust is stronger than your destiny!"

Sky: "Here I go! Top decking, first check!"

He drew… And then he revealed it.

To his dislike, it was **Zenmairch**.

Nico: "A Trap card. That means it's discarded."

Sky: "(discards) Alright then, another shot. Second check!"

He drew again…

The result was not pleasing.

Sky: "**Legendary Wind-up Key**… Still not a monster. (discards it)"

Rikki: "He's loosing his best support cards!"

Enlil: "… Sky-kun, hang in there!"

Flint: "That's right! Sky-sama, one more check!"

Sky: "I know… (looks at the deck) _I must use the Light to defeat the darkness. Come on, deck, bear with me_! (about to draw) Third check! (draws) Sky-High!"

He drew his third card with much passion. He didn't reveal it yet.

The scene was intense. Sky was partially afraid to look at the card. And when he did…

He saw orange!

Sky: "Yahoo! It's a level 2 monster!"

Nico: "What?"

Enlil: "He did it!"

Sky: "By Monster Gate, I Special summon **Saambell the Summoner**!"

There was a poof, and out of it, the monster appeared: it was a girl wizard apprentice, with brown hair and a red cape, almost like she came straight out of a children's book. She spun around a bit, then hit a pose… not exactly gracefully, she almost tripped. ATK: 600/ LV2

Nico: "If that's the monster that represents your trust, I have nothing to worry about."

Sky: "I'm not done yet! I activate Saambell's monster effect: once while she's on the field, she can summon a monster from my hand with the same level as her!"

Saambell put her hands forward, and chanted something, creating a giant blast of smoke… which blew in her face and made her cough, but still…

Sky: "I special summon **Wind-up Snail**!"

When the smokescreen faded, Sky's next monster arrived: The pink mechanical catterpillar snail.

Snail: "Mai, mai. (ATK: 100/ LV2)"

Sky: "Now for the next trick. (selects a card) I set this card… (sets it) And then I activate my Snail's ability, allowing him to bounce the card I just set back!"

Snail: "(winds up and charges) Maaaai…"

Snail formed the same bubble as Kitten did a while ago. Only he directed it at Sky's set card, which vanished and reappeared in Sky's hand as soon as the bubble touched it.

Rikki: "Wait, he set a card, and then he immediatelly returned it? Why?"

Enlil: "That's why. (points) The effect, look."

Sky's Wind-up Factory flashed up.

Sky: "When a Wind-up monster activates it's effect, my Factory triggers. (adds a card from deck to hand) This means I can fetch Wind-up Shark to my hand."

Nico: "So you purposely used up the effect in order to use the effect of the Spell card. Very clever. You wield your deck in a very economic way. If only you were not in league with Waldemeg and his evil forces…"

Sky: "I'm not the villain here! Let me show it to you… The Light that can penetrate the Darkness of a human's heart! I Overlay the level 2 Wind-up Snail, Wind-up Kitten and Saambell the Summoner!"

His only 3 monster turned into Overlay Units, and opened up a portal in front of him. It was a spiraling one…

Sky: "Bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"

And out of that portal…

**59!**

Came out the sealed form of a golden beast.

Sky: "Shine brightly…"

The legs extracted…

Sky: "And twist all other lights about!"

… wings spread out…

Sky: "Appear, **Number 59**!"

And finally, the horn pierced through, and the beast neighed in valor!

Sky: "**Shining Knighcorn**!"

It was the descent of Sky's Number: the Alicorn in the golden hide. ATK: 1800/ LV2

In comparison to Ruinvana, however, the alicorn looked like a pony. Still, it's presence took Nico by surprise.

Nico: "Is that a… Number!"

Rikki: "Surprise! Aniki has one too!"

Sky: "And he's not afraid of using it! Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers, and that's what I'll do! Shining Knighcorn, attack!"

The Knighcorn spread it's wings, and started galloping across the field, towards Ruinvana…

Sky: "And now for it's effect! For every Overlay Unit it consumes, it breaks your monster's power down by 500. I'll detach 2 Units! Power Breakdown!"

That's when Knighcorn consumed 2 of it's units, and charged them up as energy bolts from his wings. These projectiles of light rained over Ruinvana like a shower of lances.

Ruinvana: **"GrreeAAAAAAAHHHHH! (ATK: 2500… 1500)"**

Sky: "And if it battles Ruinvana, Knighcorn's attack points receive a 300 plus!"

Number 59: Shining Knighcorn: ATK: 1800… 2100

Sky: "Take it out with Javelin Horn!"

With a mighty trust, Knighcorn charged forward, it's horn set ablaze…

Then it broke through and penetrated Ruinvana's chest, leaving behind a giant gash!

It retreated, and Sky observed the once mighty Sovereign starting to get covered with cracks…

Nico: LP: 3500

Sky: "Yes!"

Enlil: "It broke through!"

Nico: "It's not over yet! Ruinvana's monster effect activates! By detaching an Overlay unit, it can escape destruction, and gains 500 Attack points!"

That's when Ruinvana's last Overlay unit arrived, and filled in the spot in it's torso that was penetrated by Knighcorn. The unit dissolved and filled the wound like a shining balsam, completely repairing the damage, and setting all of Ruinvana's runes ablaze!

Ruinvana**: "Hre-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! BRRAAAHHHH! (ATK: 1500… 3000!)"**

Flint: "It did it again!"

Rikki: "And now it's attack points are at 3000!"

Sky: "Ks… I knew there was something she wasn't telling me. So Ruinvana can use it's ability even when defeated in battle?"

Nico: "Indeed it can. However… (smirks) When this effect is used in order to survive Battle damage, it obtains another ability."

Sky: "What?"

Ruinvana then released it's fury! With all the runes on it's body lightned up at the same time, the runes magically spawned around it, forming an orbit… no, a chain of runes! Ruinvana did not even grab this chain, it merely put it's free arm up and the binds moved on all it's own!

They surrounded and strangled Sky's Knighcorn like a set of living ropes!

Sky: "Knighcorn! What are you…"

Nico: "When Ruinvana battles and uses it's effect, it can destroy the monster it battled with. And furthermore…"

The binds surrounded Knighcorn in a sick green light, until it vanished entirely, torn apart to pixels.

Sky was speechless, to see his ace monster pulverized like that. The worst part was, that was not the end of it.

Nico: "… When it is destroyed, it increases my Life points by 1000."

Nico: LP: 4500

There was no comparison to the scene that unfolded. It was simply demoralizing, just terribly sad what occured in front of their eyes.

Rikki: "No way… Even Knighcorn got…"

Enlil: "How horrible…"

Sky: "No way… This thing not only escapes destruction, but can also destroy monsters in an instant and recover Life points."

Flint: "It covers as good as every angle! It defeated Zenmaister and Shining Knighcorn in the same turn! How do we beat it?"

Sky: "So… that is the power of the superboss Ruinvana. I see, it is in no way to be taken any less lightly than it's in-game counterpart."

Flint: "What? Wait a second, that's it!"

Sky: "What is?"

Flint: "Sky-sama, I take everything back when I said gamers were lame! It's your knowledge in Vergilian Chronicles we have to rely on!"

Sky: "(sweatdrops) When exactly did you say that?"

Rikki: "Wait, he's right!"

Enlil: "What, I don't understand."

Rikki: "Ruinvana may be a Number now, but it's based on an enemy from a game. Just like Nyctophobia was based on a monster from a movie, it means there is a way to defeat it."

Enlil: "Ah! That's right! (to Sky) Sky-kun, hang in there!"

Flint: "Yes! Sky-sama, you're the only expert we've got. How do you defeat Ruinvana in the game?"

Sky simply observed the massive enemy in front of him. It's one thing to see a hideous monster in front of a CGI character on screen and command it accordingly to fight it. It's an entirely different issue when the 20 feet tall Sovereign actually stands in front of you. Especially after just seeing it's terrifying power destroying your one and only monster first-hand. After careful reconsideration…

Sky: "….."

… He replied:

Sky: "Beats me."

The audience dropped down in shame.

Flint: "Wh…What?"

Enlil: "You don't know that?"

Rikki: "Don't tell me you passed that part of that game as you did on the scary movie."

Sky: "(!) It's totally different! It's not my fault, Ruinvana is that kind of enemy! No one knows how to defeat it!"

Rikki: "What did you just say?"

Sky: "(looking at Ruinvana) That's the most terrifying thing about it. Many players know lots of secrets in the game, such as where to find the best equipment or how to power up the most, some even know how to defeat the toughest enemies, but not Ruinvana, no one has ever defeated him."

Enlil: "WHAT? No one ever!"

Sky: "There are groups, forums, clubs and research teams formed with the goal of finding a way to defeat it. They all offer many answers, but none of it works. Many gave up on playing the game just because the superboss in it seemed invincible. Some say it can not ever be defeated."

Flint: "WHO PUBLISHES A GAME LIKE THAT?"

Nico: "So you've come to realize it's true horror by now? It's futile to struggle, Ruinvana can never be defeated, regardless of it's enemy. That's why this Sovereign chose me as it's evoker. This power, this undefeatable scion, with HIM will my vision become true!"

Sky: "… No! I refuse to believe that!"

Enlil: "Sky-kun…"

Nico: "What, still?"

Sky: "You may strike me down, you can throw sticks and stones at me, but as long as I keep breathing I can always stand back up! That's what my Sky-High is about!"

Nico: "Your Sky-High? Again… How can this person's heart be so strong?"

Sky: "I don't care what they keep on saying, a monster is still a monster, so there's got to be a way to defeat it!"

Flint: "You can still see a weakness?"

Sky: "I do. Right now, it used up all it's Overlay units. If we destroy it one more time, we'll take it down for good."

Flint: "I see! (game-face) Alright, I like it. Let's take it down!"

Sky: "I'll find a way. For sure. (sets a card) I set a card, and end my turn!"

Nico: "I can't understand it. No matter what, he still defies my authority? Even after having it's best cards defeated? I just… I wanted _him_ to understand, at least."

This last bit did Nico say in her usual, shy voice… But on the first gulp, she regained her battle-esque mannerism.

Nico: "It doesn't matter! An enemy is still an enemy! (draws) My turn, draw! (reveals a card) I play the card Pot of Avarice! (plays it) With this card, I add 5 allies from my Graveyard back to my deck, shuffle them and draw 2 new cards. I'll retreive **Vergilian Viking, Healer, Warlock, Redcape and Knight**!"

Illusiory images of the called cards flashed before her, and the same cards were shuffled into her deck, then she drew 2 cards. The 2 new cards looked promising.

Nico: "I need your consil on this, Maku. I summon **Vergilian Thief**!"

Her new monster was another playable character from the game Vergilian Chronicles. In case you forgot which one of them Maku is, I'll explain again: a kid, a street-rat and an adventurer, those were the traits of the thief Maku. He was wielding a pair of large daggers, and a large portion of his belt stretched backwards and formed a detail that greatly resembled monkey's tail. ATK: 1000/ LV2

Sky: "Another one, oh no!"

The following orders were barked out by Nico in a frenzy state, similar to an enraged Warrior Princess.

Nico: "Take this! Ruivana, attack directly!"

Ruinvana screamed and screeched in deep tones, raising up it's powerful spear and when it was about to swing it foward…

Sky: "I counter with this! Trap card, activate: (reveals the card) **Xyz Reborn**! It brings back an Xyz monster from the Graveyard and attaches itself to it as an Overlay unit!"

The artwork of the card had a detail that resembled wings, which was the only part of the card that came to life.

Sky: "Revive, Shining Knighcorn!"

These wings shone up, and were replaced by Knighcorn's wings, who hit the scene soon after. DEF; 200/ R2

Sky: "The least I can do is build up a defense."

Nico: "As if! (plays a card) From my hand I play the Instant Spell card **Expose Technique**! This card's effect shifts your Special summoned monster from Defense position to Attack position, then increases one of my monster's Attack points temporarily by 300! I'll give all effects to Ruinvana!"

The played card shot two strings of dark lightning: one restraining Knighcorn, forcing him to stand up, and the other powering up Ruinvana's spear.

Number 59: Shining Knighcorn: DEF: 200… ATK: 1800

Number 98: Ruinvana: ATK: 3000… 3300

Sky: "No way! She's always one step ahead!"

Rikki: "If this attack breaches through, aniki will…!"

Ruinvana was about to crash the monster in front of it with the powered up spear…

Sky: "I must reduce the damage! Knighcorn's effect, activate! I'll detach a single overlay Unit: Power Breakdown!"

By consuming the last Overlay Unit through it's horn, Knighcorn produced another missle array of light, and enlarged his own horn. Ruinvana was hit by these missles, but this did not halt it's advance one bit.

Number 98: Ruinvana: ATK: 3300… 2800

Number 59: Shining Knighcorn: ATK: 1800… 2100

Nico: "That's not enough! Ruinvana, destroy him for good!"

The spear crashed the ground, and the destruction took Knighcorn down with it, shattering it into pixels. The attack knocked Sky off his feet, but he managed to get back up.

Sky: "Gyaaah! (gets up) That's the second time now I had to watch Knighcorn die…"

Sky: LP: 1700

Number 98: Ruinvana: ATK: 2800… 3000

Nico: "And you shall die along with him! Vergilian Thief Maku, attack him directly!"

Maku picked his daggers, and rushed forwards, zig-zagging on the ground, before hitting Sky with rapid slashes!

Sky: "GAAAH! (falls down)"

Sky: LP: 700

Just as quickly as he came, Maku retreated and returned to Nico's side.

Nico: "Well, still feeling like continuing? Face it, nothing can defeat the Number monster under my command. Resistance is futile."

Sky: "(gets back up) As if! I'm just getting started!"

Nico: "Oh really? Maybe Maku's special ability will convince you otherwise. When Vergilian Thief damages my opponent with a direct attack, it destroys 2 Spells and Trap cards on the field. I think I'll use that skill to destroy your set card and your annoying Wind-up Factory!"

Maku picked up a pair of home-made bombs, and tossed them at Sky's side. This time, the remaining of Sky's field was blown to bits. Both his Factory, and his set card, which ended up being **Thousand Bouncer**.

Nico: "Now you trully have nothing left."

Sky: "Shut up! I told you I have a friend to save, and I'm not quitting until I do so!"

Nico: "Even though your enemy is the undefeated Ruinvana?"

Sky: "For your information, I did find a weakness!"

Enlil: "You did?"

Sky: "Yes, I did. It's effects may be devastating, but Xyz monsters rely on Overlay Units. And Ruinvana just ran out of them!"

Enlil: "Hey, he's right!"

Sky: "Without Overlay units to use it's effect, all I have to do is push it back one last time. If I destroy it one more time, it's going down for sure!"

Sky spoke up his sentence with great determination, pointing at the ever pulsating Ruinvana, confident it has finally found a ray of hope.

But…

Nico smirked to that.

Nico: "Is that so?"

She replied in such a cold and mischevious manner, it was simply terrifying.

Nico: "You haven't seen anything yet! Behold, Ruinvana's final ability! Show them why you were never thwarted and why you never will be!"

Ruinvana acted up.

It started growling, a sound that slowly turned into a roar, and summoned up a tremendous amount of power.

Ruinvana: **"Brrrreeeaaaa-rrrrr-gggghhHHHHAAAAA-"**

So much power, in fact, it released not only a powerful windblast, but also created and resonated a kind of foul energy in all directions! All runes on it's body lit up at the same time, in an umbrial deep purple hue, giving it an awful appearance.

Sky: "What the…? (guards from the wind)"

Enlil: "(holds her skirt) Ahhhhh, what is it this time?"

The runes that lit up charged up and shot away rune-shaped sigls like missles. A total of three large sigls orbited around Ruinvana, then flew in various directions.

Ruinvana: **"-AAAAARRRRHHHHH… RENEWATION**!"

The sigls each hit their targets.

The first one hit the Trap Revival of Dark Sovereign…

He second hit the central pillar of the Andorean Ruins plaza…

The third and final one hit Maku, and it did it in such a brutal manner that the young thief screamed and fell over… but he never touched the ground.

Because all 3 cards, they immediately dissolved, and were turned in spheres of energy. They all became Overlay units!

With the Andorean Ruins used up as a unit, the surrounding field vanished, and they were back in the outskirts surroundings of the city Sourand. The sky, however, was still crimson.

The event terrified the group beyond words. As soon as they were formed, Ruinvana sucked the Overlay Units into it's orbit.

Sky: "What… What just happened?"

Nico: "During my End phase, if Ruinvana has no Overlay units, then it can attach all other cards on my side to itself and turn them into units instead!"

Sky: "It does what?"

Flint: "It can recycle Overlay units!"

Sky: "It turned it's own allies into units, just like that, without remorse… That is…"

Enlil: "If it can regain Overlay Units, it can reuse all of it's other terrifying abilities… (drops on her knees) Maybe Nico was right, and Ruinvana is truly beyond defeat…"

Ruinvana simply looked down on it's opponent, now being left the only card on the field. It didn't have a real facial expression, but one could tell it was cackling on the inside.

Sky: "How… Dishonorable!"

Nico: "It doesn't matter what trial Ruinvana faces, this monster can never be destroyed. Rather, it keeps on getting stronger and stronger, no matter how many times you take it down!"

Hearing this, Sky had to speak up:

Sky: "… Oi, Nico. That's MY line!"

Nico: "What?"

Sky: "If Ruinvana gains it's strength from rising back up when threatened, it met it's match. Because it's not the only thing that can rise back up once it's put down. The real riser on this field… is me! My Sky-High, it makes me stronger every time I am thrown to the ground! So unless Ruinvana's blow takes me down entirely, you better know I'm going to bounce back up, stronger than ever!"

Nico: "You're a fool! Take a look around, you have nothing on your field and you barely have any Life points left!"

Sky: "It's enough!"

Nico: "I do not understand, just what is keeping this man going?"

Sky: "Let me tell you one thing. My Sky-High will never loose to a heartless thing like Ruinvana. After all, I have a friend to help!"

Nico: "You must have lost your mind. How much of a baka can you be?"

Pakka: "(wakes up) WHO CALLED?"

Pakka waking up all of the sudden startled everyone. Most of all, it startled Enlil and Rikki that were nearby.

Enlil: "EEK! You're awake?"

Rikki: "No one even said 'Pakka' this time along."

Pakka: "(to Rikki) What? You just called me a baka!"

Enlil: "Could you stop interrupting, we have a serious problem!"

Pakka: "What? (looks at Ruivana)… (shock-face) GYAAAAH, WHAT IS THA- oh, wait, I already saw this."

Enlil: "(!) Then why are you acting so surprised?"

Rikki: "How much did you miss?"

Pakka: "Who were you again?"

Rikki: "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

This minor squabble had a bit more dialogue, but mentioning all of it would be pointless. However, this did catch Nico's attention, and she wondered for herself…

Nico: "Those are the 'friends' he is trying to protect? Even if they behave so mischievous, he is still so fond of them. But why can't I… (shakes head) No, I won't be distracted by something like that! I end my turn like this!"

Sky: "Alright! So we have a pitch of a situation. I wonder how we're supposed to get out of this one…"

Flint: "(-_-) I can't believe you're still so optimistic."

Sky: "Okay, so let's give it our best shot!"

Flint: "Roger!"

Sky: "(draws) My turn! Draw!"

He took a look at the card he got: it was Wind-up Soldier, one of his favorites.

Sky: "_Wind-up Soldier… Hmm…_ (looks at his hand) _Also, I have Wind-up Rat and Shark. With Rat and Shark, I can easily summon another monster from my Graveyard and go for at least rank 3 Xyz. However…_ (looks at Ruinvana) _That thing over there is as good as god-like. Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers, and the only one I've got left is Number 41: Galileon. With his help, I can halve Ruinvana's Attack points…"_

He imagined the following:

_He summoned __**Number 41: Gaileon**__, and used it's effect to howl a powerful gust at the enemy, reducing it's ATK in half…_

Sky: "_However, in case I attack like that, Ruinvana's ability will kick in again, and I'll loose Galileon as well."_

… _and as soon as he did, Ruinvana recovered with it's effect and pulverized Galileon in return. That was the end of his idea._

Sky: "Galileon is out of the question, then."

Sky then picked on his belt and took out the Extra deck out of his department pocket.

Sky: "Let's see, what else we have…(scrolls through the Extra deck) Zenmaines, Zenmaioh, Zeinmailes, none of them can beat this guy… (stops at a card) Heh? Since when do I have that?"

Sky suddenly came across a very familiar, yet surprising card: it was a 3rd Number in his deck, Number 71: Divine Wind!

Sky: "How did the Number get…?"

Flint: "I keep them in your Extra deck slot, best department there is. How this is supposed to help is beyond me."

Sky: "So that means even Rikki's and Rosemary's and Pakka's Numbers are… Wait, hold on…"

In a brainwave, Sky looked at his friends, all of whom were arguing with Pakka.

Pakka: "It's not my fault that my super-strong naptime kicked in just when I was going to-"

Sky: "Pakka… (idea!) That's it!"

In an urge, SKy scrolled through the rest of his deck, until he found…

Sky: "Yeeees! It's here, it's here, it's here!"

Whatever it was he found, he was looking at it like a baby bear would observe a pot of honey.

Sky: "I've got it! I know how to beat Ruinvana! This time for sure!"

His statement cut the argument short.

Enlil: "Does he?"

Rikki: "For real this time?"

Nico: "Nonsense, nothing bests Ruinvana, no duelist and no monster!"

Flint: "Sky-sama, are you sure abo-"

Sky: "Here it comes! (plays a card) I summon **Wind-up Soldier**!"

Before him, his green toy soldier appeared. He showed no fear whatsoever for standing in the gaze of the Fell Sovereign.

Soldier: "Zenmai! Zeeeenmai! (ATK: 1800/ LV4)"

Sky: "(shows another card) Then, when a Wind-up monster is summoned, I can Special summon this guy as well! Appear, **Wind-up Shark**!"

Next to Soldier, Sky also called forth the blue marine monster shaped like a toy-shark.

Shark: "Kyah! (ATK: 1500/ LV4)"

Rikki: "Soldier… and Shark as well?"

Sky: "I activate both of their abilities, which allows both of them to gain a level plus!"

Both of theit wind-up keys kept on spinning, being wound up by a mysterious force. Soldier's aura became red with energy, and Shark's became blue.

Sky: "Wind-up Soldier and Wind-up Shark, levels two times plus 1!"

Soldier: "Maaaaaiii!"

Shark: "Kyah!"

Wind-up Soldier: ATK: 1800… 2200/ LV4… LV5

Wind-up Shark: LV4… LV5

Nico: "Now there's two level 5 monsters."

Sky: "Spirit rising, Sky-high! I overlay both my level 5 monsters!"

Soldier: "Mai!"

Shark: "Kyah!"

As both monsters became Overlay Units, the opened up a portal beneath Sky. A spiraling portal into the Xyz space erupted with energy.

Sky: "Bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"

And from that portal…

**89!**

A shape that resembled a massive crimson sword came out.

Sky: "Spirit of the leading warlord, conquer this game like a battlefield!"

The cross-guard opened up on both sides, lifting up and becomming the long, elongated shoulder-plates, as the crimson armored arms emerged from beneath them and spread it's fingers.

The so called-blade of the sword split up and bent in specific points, becomming the armored legs.

The sword's rain-guard expressed itself until it became similar to a torso.

Sky: "Appear, **Number 89**!"

Finally, the "hilt" of the sword opened up, bending backwards becoming a helmet as a pair of gleaming eyes emerged from a now revealed, almost mecha-like face, making the entire monster resemble a crimson robot warrior. There was also a long streak of black hair comming from the top of it's head, but this seemed to be a part of the helmet rather than it's actual bodypart.

An evident number 89 appeared on a small round plate on the monster's belt.

Sky: "Warrior King of Valor, **Thermophilos the Invincible**!"

The Numbers Warlord, Thermophilos, grabbed his spear and released a terrifying warcry.

Thermophilos: "WAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR! (ATK: 2400/ R5)"

Enlil: "Thermophilos?"

Pakka: "(excited) OOOOOH! That's my card out there!"

So the crimson overlord of Numbers stood opposed to the almighty Ruinvana. Both monsters glared at each other, resonating their power. It was hard to believe they were actually the same size, as Ruinvana seemed to be more terrifying.

Nico: "What is this monster? Another Number?"

Sky: "This Number is what I obtained while fighting for my friends. To bring down the undefeated, I'll have to borrow Thermophilos strength!"

Nico: "Like I said, it doesn't matter what monster you bring up, Ruinvana is too divine a creature to be defeated!"

Sky: "Ruinvana may be undefeatable… But here I have Thermophilos the Invincible, another force that cannot be thwarted!"

Nico: "Invincible? Him?"

Flint: "Of course! How come we didn't think of it before?"

Enlil: "So he wishes to fight Ruinvana that cannot be defeated with Thermophilos that wins everything."

Rikki: "Undefeatable against Invincible, how will that escalate?"

Pakka: "(confused) But if the undefeateble that cannot be defeated faces the invincible that can win everything, doesn't that mean he wants to win against what cannot be defeated with something that defeats anything although it's invulnerable and- ACH! I bit my tongue!"

Sky: "Lend me your strength! Thermophilos monster effect activates! By consuming an Overlay Unit… Attack points plus 1000!"

Thermophilos absorbed one Overlay Unit through his spear, which was charged with energy and started to glow a radiant green light.

Number 89: Thermophilos the Invincible: ATK: 2400… 3400

Sky: "Now he's stronger than Ruinvana. Thermophilos, attack!"

Thermophilos charged forward, spear blazing, and aimed his blade towards Ruinvana.

The two crossed blades, and on impact with each other they caused such a collision that it almost cracked the ground beneath them. Exchanging glares, it was Thermphilos that ultimately managed to push his advesary back.

Ruinvana was pushed back, and seeing an opening, Thermophilos slashed it and left a giant gash in it's chest, as the supreme sovereign yowled in pain.

Nico: LP: 4100

Sky: "How's that?"

Pakka: "Alright, my card won!"

Nico: "It's not over yet! Ruinvana's monster effect activates! By detaching an Overlay unit when it would be destroyed, it regenerates and gains 500 Attack points!"

One of three Overlay Units of Ruinvana flew in and covered it's wound, repairing the damage and recharging the creature, an event that was evident by the rapid glow of it's runes.

Number 98: Ruinvana: ATK: 3000… 3500

Pakka: "WHAT? It can do that?"

Enlil: "Then that means…"

Nico: "Ruinvana's other effect activates! When it survives a battle in this way, it destroys the opposite monster, and gives me 1000 Life points!"

The charged runes spawned a magical chain of sigls, which Ruinvana threw at Thermophilos. And just when it seemed like the warlord was about to meet the same fate as Knighcorn…

Nico: "Take this!"

Sky: "It's useless!"

Nico: "What?"

Sky: "When Thermophilos activates his ability, he cannot be destroyed by card effects until my next turn. He will not be undone by it!"

SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH!

Thermophilos performed rapid moves with his spear, tearing apart Ruinvana's chains.

Nico: "Not possible!"

Pakka: "He survived!"

Enlil: "And because Thermophilos can't be destroyed like that, Ruinvana can't renew Nico's Life points."

Sky: "Yes! It worked! We take this round! I'll end my turn like this."

Flint: "Finally, we have something to fight back with."

This was the turning point. For the first time, Nico actually showed worry and concern about her safety. So far she thought Ruinvana to be unstoppable, but as this turn proved otherwise, an utter sense of shock now filled her mind.

Nico: "No way… He actually has a monster that's this powerful? Khh… I won't give up! Nothing destroys Ruinvana! Nothing!"

And something snapped inside of her.

Sky: "Nico… Why do you keep rooting for Ruinvana? Can't you see what it's done to you?"

Nico: "It gave me the power I need!"

Sky: "That's not true, it corrupted you!"

Nico: "You're just jealous! You just keep on and on how you want to save your friends, but all you really want is to save yourself!"

Sky took a deep breath before replying. And rest asured, it was a reply he ha prepared a long time now.

Sky: "… _A_ friend."

Nico: "What?"

Sky: "My friends here will survive even if I don't win the duel. As much as I care about them, it is not them I wish to save. It's A friend, not many friends."

Nico: "Then who…?"

Sky: "Nico! The friend I want to save here is you!"

This came as a great surprise for her. So far, she considered Sky as a sworn enemy, and now all the sudden he's trying to be polite?

Enlil: "Sky-kun…"

Sky: "I'm trying to save Nico from the Numbers, to save her from herself. This is not the path you would have chosen on your own, trust me!"

Nico: "Why… why am I… your friend?"

Sky: "You said you were convinced that no one that likes Vergilian Chronicles can be a bad person. If so, then my doctrine is true as well. In dueling, one must always respect his enemy. Afterwards, you can only be friends, anything less is unacceptable."

That's when Nico shed a tear, and started sobbing.

Nico: "No… You're lying."

Sky: "You're a friend of mine. Even if you don't realize it yourself. And that's why Ruinvana has got to go!"

Nico's cry now got even bitterer.

Nico: "(shakes her head) You're lying! You're lying! You're lying! I never had any friends! All I ever wanted is to sink back… into my wonderful world of fatasy. Because… Because… the real world was so scary."

Rikki: "That's why…"

Enlil: "Nico-san…"

Nico: "No matter where I got, no one ever respected me for being a gamer. I was always called names, such as 'otaku' or 'geek' like it was the worst thing in the world. Only in Vergilian Chronicles… Only in Ovelon could I get respect of others, that's why I loved it so much."

Sky: "Nico… Being a gamer is not about being shut out of the society. It's about discovering it anew. Games are meant to be shared with people, that's why being gamer is so wonderful."

Nico: "You…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Ruinvana's eye-vizor flashed. And…

Nico: "Shut up!"

… at the same time, Nico was surrounded by a powerful aura of darkness. She was clearly reverting back to her warrior-self.

Nico: "You don't know anything! You have friends, you have respect, and everything! So stop lessoning me like you know how I'm supposed to feel!"

Flint: "(beep-beep-beep) The Number's power is taking over! She's about to break!"

Nico: "HREEEEAAAHHH! (draws) My turn, draw! (plays a card) I summon **Vergilian Lancer**!"

Nico's new monster looked like a warrior fully covered in a dragonesque black armor, this included a helmet shaped like a dragon's head. He held a spear that resembled a dragon's tail. ATK: 1700/ LV4

Nico: "And I use Lancer's ability: by banishing this card, I can destroy one card on both our fields!"

Sky: "What? Why?"

Nico: "Do it, Lancer!"

Her Lancer simply jumped up, until he was entirely out of sight. A minor blink ocucred in the sky, and from the same point, a pair of meteoristic lances came falling down. One was directed at Ruinvana, the other and Thermophilos, who observed it in confusion.

Sky: "It won't work, the only monster on my side is Thermophilos, and he cannot be destroyed!"

Without hesitation, Thermophilos held his shield up and intercepted the spear, wacking it away like a tootpick.

Ruinvana, on the other hand…

It got hit by the spear, and it penetrated it's torso. Again.

Nico: "Ruinvana won't falter either! I activate it's ability, by detaching an overlay unit, to avoid destruction and gain Attack points!"

An Overlay unit instantly flew into the spear in Ruinvana's chest, allowing Ruinvana to pull it out and break it apart. Even worse, it's power suddenly rose up, and this was followed by another surge of power through it's own spear.

Number 98: Ruinvana: ATK: 3500… 4000!

Flint: "So many Attack points!"

Nico: "Ruinvana, attack Thermophilos! Destroy it for good!"

And so, Ruinvana wielded it's spear against the warlord again, and the two clashed blades. This time, however, it was Thermphilos that was pushed back and Ruinvana used this moment to strike…

Sky: "As long as Thermophilos has Overlay units, he cannot be destroyed by battle either!"

Nico: "Maybe not, but you still take the damage."

… and when it did, Thermphilos put his shield up. It held the attack… but the impact was too powerful, and the shield shattered, it's debris raining over Sky.

Sky: "Gyaaaahhhh!"

Sky: LP: 100

Nico: "See now? With all it's Attack points, not even Thermophilos can destroy it now."

Sky: "You're still siding with it? Why?"

Nico: "I need it's power. I need Ruinvana to create a better world. It's just not fair, us gamers are nice people and we end up treated like dirt! I want to end it!"

Sky: "How is that different from what you treated your monsters?"

Nico: "What?"

Sky: "You loved your monsters, didn't you? Those brave heroes based on Vergilian characters, and where are they now?"

Nico had to realize Sky had a point there. In a flashback, she recalled what she did to them:

At the first half of the duel, she was protective towards them, but as soon as this rage took over, she had Dantis hanged by the chains and turn into nothing but a tribute. She had Kirka do the same. She had Maku tributed to become an Overlay unit, and she had her Lancer banished, all this just so Ruinvana could be summoned or attain more power.

Nico: "No… Kirka… Maku… What have I done?"

Sky: "I noticed another thing. All along you were acting noble, you called your cards allies. But when Ruinvana came along, you called it 'monster', now why is that? Can it be that deep down you dislike it as well?"

Nico: "No… Please stop… Sky, please stop talking! You don't understand anything!"

Sky: "You don't need Ruinvana for it! If you use it to change the world in your way, how does that make you any different than Waldemeg?"

A hearbeat. That's what she could hear, her own heartbeat. Nico clearly had an apiphany.

Nico: "No… How could I…"

Seeing the weakness in her heart, it was Ruinvana itself that took action. With nothing more but a roar, the demon completely overtook Nico's personality!

Nico: "NO! You don't want to help me! You only want me to show mercy! I can't leave Ruinvana, not ever! This monster cannot be defeated! Never!"

Flint: "Sky-sama, the Number's reading is getting stronger by the minute! Unless we win the duel in the next turn, Nico might be lost for good!"

Sky: "Then we'll just have to win. It's my turn now! Thermophilos! Everyone! Let's take the thing down! Sky-High! (draws)"

He looked at the card he drew. It was a famous Spell card of his.

Sky: "Yes! First off, I summon **Wind-up Rat**!"

He played another Wind-up monster: a funny looking rat with a funny looking tail.

Rat: "Zumi… Zenmai! (ATK: 600/ LV3)"

Sky: "Now I use it's ability: my rat can change to Defense position in order to wind-up and revive a Wind-up monster. I'll revive… **Wind-up Warrior**!"

Rat: "Mai-mai! (DEF: 600)"

The rat wound up it's key, and swung it's tail about, showering the field with enchanted dust. This opened a portal in the ground, and from this Graveyard portal, Wind-up Warrior came up, in a defensive kneeling stance.

Warrior: "Mai! (DEF: 1800)"

Sky: "Now for Warrior's effect: he can wind himself up, and increase another Wind-up monster's level by one. I select Wind-up Rat! Attack points plus 600, level plus 1!"

That's when Warrior's key started to spin, and his created forcefield also enhanced the Rat next to him.

Warrior: "Mai-MAAAAI!"

Rat: "Nezu-mai! (ATK: 600… 1200/ LV3… LV4)"

Nico: "What are you up to?"

/insert song: "Tagiru Chikara" by Psychic Lover ("Digimon Xros Wars Hunters", 2012)/

Sky: "I'll show it to you, my Sky-High! I overlay the level 4 Wind-up Warrior and Wind-up Rat!"

Both his monsters yelled out loud, and turned into Overlay units, opening another portal in front of Sky.

Sky: "Bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"

Another new form arrived from the portal. This time, it was…

**71!**

Sky: "Rainbow winds, rain clouds that make the weak strong and hearts even stronger!"

A star-shaped windmill, call it whatever you want, that spun rapidly, creating a massive whirlwind and gathering a great amount of shiny, glittering dust, creating something like a dancing storm.

Out of this twister, from it's top, a female figure emerged. First, a pair of gentle female hands, which immediatelly spawned a pair of almost transparent veils on their wrist, looking like a piece of dress-clothing. Then, a pair of feet emerged from the bottom, and the twister was slowly starting to die down.

Sky: "Appear now, **Number 71**!"

As the twister vanished completely, the monster's ultimate form was shown, in all it's beauty: a girl whose skin was, in fact, an ethereal green substance, creating an odd glittering effect, wearing what appeared to be a set of gently red and silver veils, except on the chest, where a red star-shaped corzet was seen. The veils were extremely delicate, they were floating in the air as if they were underwater. The number 71 appeared flashing on the monster's left tigh.

Sky: "**Divine Wind**!"

The girl performed a dance-move, then winked and stoke a pose on her side, right next to Thermophilos. ATK: 2100/ R4

The monster he summoned, it was more than familiar to Enlil.

_**Hibana chirashite DEAD-HIT  
Ki wa nukenai ze DANGER ZONE**_

Enlil: "That's… MY Number!"

Sky: "I'll need both of you to finish the thing of. Thermophilos, Divine Wind, are you ready?"

_**Moeru  
(Moeru)  
Toushi  
(Toushi)  
Atsuku  
(Atsuku)  
Hibikiatteru nda**_

Thermophilos nodded in response, despite his injuries from Ruinvana's last attack. Divine Wind gave him what might be interpreted as a thumbs up (although it was her indeks winger what she used).

Nico: "He has another Number…"

Sky: "Thermphilos effect activates! By detaching an Overlay unit, he gains 1000 Attack points, and cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

_**Kibun saikyou SUPERSTAR  
Girigiri semeru HUNTING TIME**_

Thermophilos absorbed his last Overlay unit through his spear, engulfing it in radiant energy.

Number 89: Thermphilos the Invincible: ATK: 2400… 3400

Nico: "Again the same?"

Sky: "I play **Spartan Assault**! (plays it) Given it's effect, since a monster on your side cannot be destroyed by card battle, Thermophilos can attack twice!"

_**Iku ze!  
(Iku ze!)  
Ore no  
(Ore no)  
Chousen ga hajimaru**_

By the effect of the card, a powerful energy surge surrounded Thermophilos, and all of the sudden, he was wielding not one, but 2 large spears, both burning in green arrays!

Sky: "Take it down, Thermophilos! Attack Ruinvana with Spartan Drive!"

_**Nerai wo sadameru no sa  
Hanate ima  
Jounetsu de  
Tokecha isou na**_

Thermophilos pumped up, then put his spear in a tossing position, about to launch it at Ruinvana.

However, if you remember:

Number 98: Ruinvana: ATK: 4000

Nico: "Fool! Your monster can no longer match Ruinvana's strength! It will destroy himself, and your Life points along with him!"

Enlil: "No. He won't."

Nico: "What?"

_**Afureru ore no POWER!**_

Sky: "At this point, I activate Divine Wind's effect!"

_**Tagiru Chikara!  
Tomerarenai**_

That's when the fairy Divine Wind acted up. She absorbed an Overlay unit through her chest…

Sky: "By consuming an Overlay Unit, the Attack points of one monster on the field become equal to her Attack points!"

Nico: "What!"

Sky: "Engage: Power Gust!"

_**Mugen no  
E-NERGY uzumaku yo**_

… and produced a mighty whirlwind out of her chest. The whirlwind was enhanced with green glittering dust for a fantastic effect.

Ruinvana was about to counterstrike Thermophilos' attack, when it suddenly realized the whirwind headed it's way. It was too late.

The whirlwind's impact was tremendous, even the mighty ruinvana screamed. The wind hit it's belly and went out of it's back!

Ruinvana: "**KKHHRRREEEEEEAAAHHHH! **(ATK: 4000… 2100)"

_**Ima sekai wa  
Ore wo matteru**_

Nico: "No! Ruinvana!"

Sky: "Strike it now, Thermophilos!"

Thermophilos tossed his spear, like an Olympian champion in javelin throw. The spear clapped like thunder, and hit the surprised Sovereign square int he chest, where it left behind a massive web of cracks.

Ruinvana**: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

Nico: "Ghhhaaaa!"

Nico: LP: 2800

_**HIT-UP! Kyuujoushou tsukinukero**_

Nico: "Not over yet! Ruinvana's effect activates!"

Ruinvana absorbed the last Overlay unit, and broke the spear in it's chest. Right now it was furious!

Ruinvana: **"Braaaahhhhhh! Renewation!** (ATK: 2100… 2600)"

Nico: "It's still alive!"

Sky: "But… It has no Overlay Units left."

_**Subete wo kakete  
Idomu BATTLE**_

Nico realized what Sky's plan was: with Thermophilos' strike and Divine Wind's dampering, and everything else that occured, Ruinvana lost it's one last Overlay unit.

Nico: "Then that means…"

Rikki: "It's going to renew all units on the next turn!"

Enlil: "No he won't! Thermophilos has one more attack left!"

Sky: "This is it! Thermophilos, attack again! Obliterate Ruinvana!"

Thermophilos charged proudly, still with a spear in hand. He moved like lightning, and flashed like the sun approaching the nemesis…

Then it swung the blade against Ruinvana, leaving it motionless in mid air.

The slash was clean. And moments later, the the wound was visible: a long, clean cut vertically over Ruinvana's entire central region. Awful amounts of energy was spilled out of this wound, only this time, Ruinvana was unable to heal it.

Ruinvana: **"GAAAARRRHHHHHAAAAHHHHHH…!"**

So it blew up. Just like that, it vanished with a bang, with Thermophilos standing tall.

Nico was beside herself.

Nico: LP: 2000

_**Hitotsu ni nare  
HEART&HEART!**_

Enlil: "He did it!"

Rikki: "The Number is down!"

Pakka: "My card won!"

Nico: "No way… The undying Ruinvana got… Defeated?"

Sky: "One last push! Divine Wind, direct attack!"

Divine Wind produced another massive windblast, directing it at Nico herself. There was nothing left to stop it, so…

Nico: "Aaaahhhhhhh!"

… She was blown back, and fell on the ground.

Nico: LP: 0

WINNER: Sky

Pakka: "He did it! My pupil did it!"

Sky: "(!) I'm not your pupil! (to Nico) Alright, one last thing left. Flint!"

Flint: "Roger!"

Sky: "Deploy: Hook Linker!"

So, Flint transformed in Sky's hand, turning into a bowgun-shaped device…

Sky: "Establish link with Divine Wind."

… Then synched his waves with those of Divine Wind, until they overlapped perfectly.

Sky: "And fire!"

Flint shot a lightning-like ray at the fairy monster,who absorbed it and then redirected it towards Nico. The beam was fired towards her in form of a powerful sunshine-searchligh. When the beam reached her, she started to yell in pain as unknown light particles started exiting her body….

Nico: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ... Sky-kun… I… Thank you…"

… and as Nico lost consciousness, Ruinvana's wroth shadow got pulled up by the beam. It was extracted and absorbed by a spherical orb in Divine Wind's hand, then shot towards Sky's arm.

The demon was yelling all along, and as it reached Sky, the device grabbed the sphere and started crushing it, slowly absorbing it's essence, as Flint was decoding it's effence and blinged on and off like a siren.

Flint: "(blinging) BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE… Captured!"

In the end, a card slid out of Flint's mouth.

Sky picked the card up, and observed it. He was holding the card of Number 98: Ruinvana. Despite the trouble the card made them go through, he looked at it's smooth surface and smiled.

Sky: "Numbers hunt: concluded!"

Enlil: "Alright!"

Rikki: "Aniki!"

Finally, the AR space dissolved, and Sky was reunited with his friends, who came to see how he was doing.

Rikki: "Are you alright?"

Pakka: "Of course he is, he got super-strong out there, just like I instructed him."

Enlil: "When exactly did you help? Aside from being unconscious through half the duel?"

Pakka: "Oh, err, that was, uhm, a tactic, yes! I was going to jump up in the worst case scenario if Sky loses. But hey, did you see my Thermophilos there kicking butt?"

Enlil: "(sigh) I guess it can't be helped…"

Sky: "So by the last check, I can now use Numbers I capture?"

Flint: "You could do that all along, Sky-sama."

Sky: "What, really? Why didn't you tell me?"

Flint: "(!) WASN'T IT OBVIOUS? What did you think I did with all the Numbers we purify? Stack them up a mattress?"

Rikki then urged the others to look at someting.

Rikki: "Oi, everone…"

He was pointing at Nico, who by this time managed to get up. "Getting up" may not be the correct term, she was sitting in a polite manner, like she was about to bow before them. She didn't have to look in their way, however.

Nico: _"Then it's done… I best leave them be…"_

And before she managed to get up and leave…

Sky: "Oi, Nico!"

She suddenly felt a slight choke in her throat. She heard Sky calling, but was too ashamed to turn in his direction. So, he walked up to her instead.

Sky: "Are you alright?"

Nico: "(blushing) Uhm… No, it's fine…"

Sky: "What were you going to do? Leave like that?"

Nico: "I have to."

Sky: "Huh?"

Nico: "I see you have it all… Friends and everything. The very least I got was your friendship over chatroom… I should have left it at that, but now, after all the pain I made you go through, I…"

She was about to cry. She would have done so if Enlil didn't speak up.

Enlil: "No you didn't."

Nico: "What? (she looks at her) How can you say that?"

Enlil: "You didn't cause us the trouble. In fact, you were the one who needed help."

Sky: "The bad Number won't bother you anymore, so I guess we can call it even."

Nico: "No… No we can't! I made you all go through all that trouble, and after all the things I said, I…"

Sky: "Forgiven, forgotten."

After having said that, Sky offered his hand to help her up. Nico was puzzling at first, but after having taken his hand, and feeling him help her up, she simply felt a sort of warmth in he rheart.

Nico: "I… I don't know what to say…"

Enlil: "It's fine, we all went through it."

Rikki: "Best you can do is not forget what happened today. Then just stand up and live on."

Sky: "After today, you'll feel much stronger. That's what Sky-High is about."

Nico: "I… I… I than-"

Pakka: "Oi, guys?"

The pretty moment was once again ruined by Pakka and his mannerism. Right now, instead of supporting Nico like everyone else, he was busy poking the unconscious Hokyo with a stick.

Pakka: "Any idea what to do with grimjack here?"

Sky: "ARE YOU INSANE? DON'T POKE HIM!"

He was still doing it nontheless. A poke, and a poke… Perhaps he was trying to figure out if he was dead or something?

Sky: "Gosh, he really is a baka."

Nico: "Hokyo-sama!"

Enlil: "Right, you said he was your landlord?"

Flint: "It'd be pretty bad if he woke up now. After all the things that happened, there's no telling what he'll do to Nico."

Nico: "I-I-I…"

Sky: "Maybe we could pretend it was all a dream?"

Enlil: "How do we do that?"

Sky: "It's simple, we put a magazine over his head and pretend he fell down the stairs, then we-"

Poke, poke, poke again, but at one moment…

POKE!

Hokyo: "(wakes up) ACHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Others: "WAAAAAAAHHH!"

Hokyo: "What the- Who the- When did?"

At one point, Pakka must have poked a wrong spot. Guys, you know which spot I mean. Girls, please don't try to imagine. Anyway, the pain woke the grumpy man immediatelly.

Hokyo: "What was that, I had a dream that a wood-pecker tried to make a nest on me…"

others: "Errr…"

Sky: "That's it, a dream, that must have been a nasty fall you took, it's a good thing we-"

Enlil: "You're really trying to pull it off!"

Hokyo: "It's all kind of cloudy, I was tied up and hanging over a maw, and then the skies turned red and an annoying tin-man knocked me out."

Pakka: "I was a knight, not a ti- (Sky covers his mouth)! MMFFFMFFF! MFFFFPPFF!"

Sky: "It must have been all a bad dream, I'm sure nothing is broken, so we ca-"

Hokyo: "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME? I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!"

Sky: "Ghh… Y… You know?"

Hokyo: "You thought you could trick me like that? I remember everything. Every last detail about games and fantasy realms and skyhunting!"

Sky: "What? Are you sure?"

Hokyo: "I wouldn't see you guys in a dream if I never met you before, you morons!"

Sky: _"Salt on the earth, this one…"_

Nico: "Uhm… Hokyo-sama…"

Hokyo: "Don't think I forgot about you either! I have no idea how you pulled off that smokes and mirrors trick and made me hang 15 feet of the ground, but rest asured you'll all hang for it! I'm reporting you all to the police, the security team, the officials and the court!"

Sky: "Isn't that one and the same thing?"

Nico: "Hokyo-sama, please wait…"

Hokyo: "What is it this time?"

Nico: "Everything that happened here was my fault. So please, don't take it out on these people. (bows) I'll take any punishment you want, but please don't involve them into this!"

Sky: "Nico?"

Hokyo: "Like heck I won't, if these people are half as crazy game-fanatics as you, there's sure to be trouble on ahead. Geez, I don't know what you people see in those screen-games, but enough is enough!"

Sky: "Hey, now hold on a second!"

Hokyo: "What? You got a bone to pick or what?"

Sky: "From the moment we met you, you've been nothing but grumbling about Nico. Why are you so itched on gamers like they're criminals?"

Hokyo: "Why wouldn't I be? It's people wasting lives in front of a screen. I know you youngsters need to have fun, but enough is enough!"

Sky: "And what exactly is wrong with that?"

Hokyo: "What?"

Sky: "Gamers don't see it that way. Some people like books, other movies, and some people like videogames. It's not just an entertainment element, it's a whole new media that tells all new stories."

Enlil: "Sky-kun?"

Flint: "(-_-) Oh boy, here we go…"

Sky: "To experience life withing a tale, it's what all writers and movie producers crave for, and videogames make it possible. You're wondering why Nico never went outside into the real world? Well maybe it's because you only showed her all the worst parts of it!"

Hokyo: "So what you're saying it's my fault that she's so laid back and withdrawn?"

Sky: "You think you're not? Can you say that you never tried to escepe reality when you were a kid?"

Hokyo simply glared at him. He was almost growling! Not like a dog, you'd sooner compare him to a bear. And Sky glared at him too, trying to find a good response.

Nico was quite embarrased at this point. She was blushing, and she saw Sky as her protector at the time.

And that's when…

Hokyo: "(sigh) Alright, maybe I did step out of the border a little. If she was willing to act noble for the sake of her friends because a game taught her that, maybe you gamers aren't so bad after all. Who knows, maybe I should try out a game or two myself."

Everyone was so relieved, and smiled… Which makes me kinda feel bad about what happened next:

Nico: "What, really?"

Hokyo: "HECK NO! YOU'RE STILL BANNED! YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST!"

The way he yelled, his head got larger in such an extend he could have easily swallowed a smalled car with his mouth. And the amounts of air and saliva he expelled from his lungs while yelling made the others feel like a scene of bad weather.

Sky: "HEH? You weren't serious at all?"

Hokyo: "No I wasn't, Jungle Jack! I hate the lot of you! You gave me the worst time of my life! So from now on, you and all of you can pack your things and do your gaming on the street! Shove it all up your-"

Then, just at the right time, there was a hand on his shoulder. And when he checked what it was…

Hokyo: "WHAT DO YOU WA- (sleepy)… So snoozy all the sudden… (drops)"

He dropped hown like a log, confusing everyone.

Sky/Enlil/Nico/Rikki/Flint/Pakka: "Heh?"

Guess who?

Rosemary: "That man was disgusting."

Imagine their surprise when they saw Rosemary standing in front of them! She simply appeared behind Hokyo like a ghost!

Sky: "Rosemary?"

Flint: "Rosemary-chan?"

Pakka: "Who's the hot girl?"

Enlil: "What are you doing here?"

Rosemary: "I've been trailing you this whole time."

Sky: "WHOLE TME?"

Rosemary: "Start to finish. Including the hunt parade just recently."

Sky: "Why?"

Rosemary: "It's the least I can do for my Honey."

Sky: "(sweatdrops) I was afraid you might say that…"

Nico: "Sky-kun has such unusual friends… So what did you do to Hokyo-sama?"

Rosemary: "A classic Vergilian Nerve-grip."

Nico: "What? Really?"

Sky&Enlil&Flint: "(-_-) Nope, she's joking."

Nico: "Joke? I'm not sure I get it…"

Rosemary: "They're right, it was a joke. It was actually just a simple shot of tranquilizer. He'll wake up in a few hours, but he'll be seeing blue spots for the next two weeks."

After having said so, she showed the item she was holding: an injection shot!

Sky: _"That girl is getting creepier every time I meet her…"_

Nico: "I thank you for calming him down, but… Unless he changes his mind, if what he said was true, I'm still homeless from today on."

Sky: "Right, and it might be our fault."

Enlil: "How do we fix that?"

Rosemary: "It's fine. I may have a sollution."

Sky: "You do?"

Rosemary: "Yes. I met up with mrs. Bara earlier. She was wondering where you've been and got worried. The memory gave me an idea."

Nico: "Bara?"

Sky: "I'm not sure mrs. Bara has any appartments for loan left."

Rosemary: "You're right. SHE doesn't."

If there was ever a moment for her to grin, this would be it. However, Rosemary never smiles, so…

* * *

A few hours later…

Sky: "(-_-) You have got to be kidding me."

It was outside Rosemary's house, which was across the street of Sky's house.

And here's the funny part: he was carrying in some stuff with Nico's label on them! Pakka was doing the same thing next to him.

Meanwhile, Nico spent most of her time jumping up and down holding Rosemary in her arms like a giant coushin. Rosemary did not hug her back, and she didn't smile despite the euphoria.

Nico: "I can't believe you're letting me move in! You're the best nee-sama ever! And it's right across the street of Sky-kun!"

Rosemary: "Please stop holding me so tightly. And don't call me nee-sama just yet."

Flint was simply observing from the sidewalks. He found the whole thing hillarious.

Flint: "Hahaha, well, all's well that ends well."

Enlil was with him. She didn't seem to be so thrilled, though.

Enlil: "Whatever."

Flint: "What's the matter? (sly face) Don't tell me you're feeling endangered now that there's another girl nearby?"

Enlil: "Pfffff… (tremendous blush) Why would I be endangered? Don't say such random stuff like I'm trying to win his feelings over, baka!"

Flint: "I never said anything of the like."

Sky and Pakka got out of Rosemary's house, seemingly exhausted.

Sky: "Alright, that was the last of them. You've officially moved in."

Nico then approached Sky… slowly.

Nico: "Uhm… Sky-kun…"

Sky: "What's the matter?"

Nico: "(blush) Are you, uhm…still stuck at Minotaur's Gate?"

Sky: "Huh? Well, err… Kind of, but…"

Nico: "I can show you how to get through!"

She spoke those words at the speed of a gatling gun.

Sky: "Err… okay?"

Nico: "YAY!"

Then she immediatelly grabbed his arm and started pulling in (yes, like couples usually do it).

Nico: "You can come over to me anytime! I can show you all the tricks and cheats, then we can play tag-team and split-screen, and see slideshows and cosplay and-"

Sky: "Woah, slow down!"

Rosemary: "If you're going to play in my home… Then let me play as well."

Sky: "HEH?"

Nico: "Sure, the more the merier."

Sky: Rosemary, I didn't know you played videogames."

Rosemary: "There's plenty of stuff you didn't know about me."

Seeing this scene made Enlil feel excluded. Well, okay, perhaps "excluded" isn0t exactly the right word, but saying "jealous" just like that doesn't seem right. At any rate, she gasped almost to the point where she fainted, and used her remaining strength to run towards them.

Enlil: "W-W-WAIT WAIT WAIT!"

Flint smugged:

Flint: "Well, this looks like another photo finish."

And he readied his camera while Enlil rushed towards Sky…

Enlil: "Let me play too! I'll play as well!"

She held onto Sky's other arm, and pulled on it the same way Nico did.

Enlil: "I'll play in Sky's team!"

Sky: "What?"

Nico: "You can't, Enlil, you're not experienced enough."

Enlil: "I am to! I learn fast!"

Nico: "But Sky is my paladin, he plays in my team!"

Sky: "Your what?"

Enlil: "No way, Sky is my hero- I mean knight- I mean paragon!"

Nico: "That's not fair, you live with him!"

Enlil: "And you live with Rosemary-san, so Sky is in my team!"

Nico: "No, in mine!"

Enlil: "NO, MINE!"

They were pulling onto Sky like he was a tensioning rope.

Sky: "How did THIS happen?"

Pakka: "Hey, and what about me? I spent just as much time unpacking these boxes as he did!"

SNAPSHOT!

Flint took a picture for his scrapbook. Not exactly a promising scene of Sky, but that makes it all the better. The picture included Sky being pulled by Nico and Enlil like a giant plushie, then at some point Pakka came by and started pulling Sky by the neck! Rosemary simply observed the scene… photogenic, but still not smiling.

_Numbers Hunt status report:_

_Number 98 successfully captured;_

_Numbers 89 and 71 deployed with succession._

_Nico's new location proves as an obsticle;_

* * *

That evening…

Sky: "I'll be right back."

Sky went out to check the mail in the mailbox. Once he got there, however, and scrolled down the mail, he had this uneasy feeling he missed something.

Sky: "Hm? Not there?"

So, he returned to the house, in a state of confusion.

Sky: "Maybe she's a bit late this time. Oh well, I'm pretty sure Terry will pop up again soon enough."

He was referring to his cousin Terry, a pretty girl that has been traveling across the globe sending him various postcards.

And how right he was…

Because meanwhile:

In the outskirts of Sourand, a plane flew by.

This was not just any plane, but a high-tech military airforce dropship. Coated in all the top tech of the time, some of which not even I can list up in total.

Pilot: "We're above the hotspot now. Location: Sourand."

_Control tower: "Roger. Is the package ready?"_

Pilot: "Affirmitive. Make sure to wave goodbye to her. She'll be missed among the guys. Opening shaks now."

After pressing a few buttons, the pilot opened up the drop-shak in the rear of the plane. There was a single person waiting there.

And this person jumped out immediatelly, at 7000 feet above sea level.

Pilot: "Package away. Return to the mission. Good luck."

This person, it was hard to tell what she looked like due to all the military gear… until at one point she opened up the parachute and revealed an attractive figure, as well as her long blond hair that got released out of her helmet.

Terry: "Get ready down there. This is my…"

And she ditched the parachute (which is not recommended on that heights), and dvoe down like a rocket!

Terry: "Sky-High!"

(to be continued)

* * *

(BONUS!)

Flint: "It's time for **Numbers Math Trivia**! It's the part of the episode where we explain certain Number's significance. Math was never more fun! Let's see, today we have successfully met with…"

(Ruinvana's card appears)

Sky: "Number 98: Ruinvana! A piece of work that was, I sure do wonder what the Number 98 stands for."

Flint: "Here's all we know about it. I'll patch it through."

**Number 98: Ruinvana/ Forbidden Celestial Virtue- Runirvana ** (Xyz/ DARK/ rank 8/ Fairy-type/ ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2000)- 2 level 8 monsters  
- Must be Xyz summoned, and cannot be summoned in other ways. If this card would be destroyed: Detach 1 Xyz material from this card instead, and if you do, this card gains 500 ATK. If this card would be destroyed by battle: in addition to the above effect, destroy the monster this card battled with, then gain 1000 Life points. During your End phase, if this card has no Xyz materials: Attach all other face-up cards you control to this card as Xyz materials (except Xyz materials of other Xyz monsters).  
+ anime only effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except when battling a "Number".

Flint: "That's pretty high for a Number, even among the ones you've met. That means it must signify something extremely powerful. They say that in video games, the highest level a playable character can acheive is level 99, so Ruinvana got pretty close to that."

Sky: "It's also the opposite digit order to Thermophilos, another Number with similar lore on invincibility."

Flint: "These were the episodes 8 and 9 of Number Wars, and we saw astruggle between these 2 Numbers in them, so that's a 9 and an 8 for both of them."

Sky: "You know, I have a feeling like I've heard something similar, you know… About a superboss no one ever defeated… What was it again? Oh, right, it was Abso-"

Flint: "NO SPOILERS! Let them figue it out themselves!"

* * *

/ending song: "Mosaic Kakera" by Sunset Swisho ("Code Geass", 2007)/

(a line of blending ins of various pictures…)

(one in which Sky is observing the rain of shinig cards in the night-sky, this being the Numbers raining down…)_**  
MOSAIC kakera  
Hitotsu  
Hitotsu tsunagi awasete  
Egaite yuku**_

(… and the shape of Shining Knighcorn appears in the sky)_**  
Anata ga  
Kureta  
Deai to wakare mo**_

(one showing Sky and Enlil walking to school)

(one showing Sky trying to fix Flint on his desk… Wind-up Zenmaister appears in his shadow)_**  
Konna hazu ja nai  
Sou ommotte nemuri  
**_

(one showing Enlil dancing on a windy meadow with leaves flying around her… Divine Wind appears in ghost next to her)_**  
Mezamereba itsumo no  
Kawaranai karamawari**_

(one showing Rikki hiding behind Sky as they pass next to a scary movie theathre… Nyctophobia ghosts in above the cinema)_**  
Imi  
Mo naku kurikaeshi**_

(one showing Pakka and Sky arguing over something, most likely regarding rulings of cards that were on the table… Galileon and Thermophilos ghost inside their shadows in a similar conflict)_**  
MOSAIC kakera  
Azaya-  
-Ka ni utsusu kako no uso mo ayamachi mo  
**_

(one showing Rosemary drinking her tea while reading a book… marked with bombs and rockets… Big Bang Boom Box appears in ghost next to her)_**  
Keshite shimaitai to omoeba omou hodo  
**_

(one showing Nico playing a game on screen, smiling towards the viewer… Ruinvana ghosts in above the screen)_**  
Furikaereba soko ni aru START LINE  
Mada susunja inai  
**_

(one showing a prophet's stand, with a cloaked girl reading cards… an enshadowed humanoid monster appears above her, with thunderstrkes in the background)_**  
Mou ichido yume wo hiroi atsumete miyou**_

(one showing Terry walking in on Sky while in the bathroom! She seems to find this hillarious, and Sky is furious, while Enlil panickingly blushes outside…)_**  
MOSAIC kakera  
Hitotsu  
Hitotsu tsunagi awasete  
Egaite yuku  
**_

(one showing Keira walking down the dark alley... a VERY dark alley, as a colossal monster appears above her, and enshrouds the entire field in darkness)_**  
Anata ga  
Kureta  
Deai to wakare mo**_

* * *

(next time)

Rosemary: "It wasn't that bad appearing right on the finish. I was a Deus Ex Machina, the one that concluded it all. Same phenomenon occurs worldwide, all bearing my name on it… What? I'm not supposed to explain Deus Ex Machina? It's not my fault no one else bothered to appear for the preview. What? Enlil will duel? Well about time she does. Not that the plot was actually moving anywhere to begin with. We haven't seen Keira in a while, and what's all this business with this Terry? Maybe I better just say it. She's-"

(DON'T LISTEN TO HER! Okay, so we may not have the best preview staff on the line, but at least we have a good cast? Anyway, here's the next episode preview, before Rosemary spills the beans again:

"Pretty-chan can have anything, as long as it's cute. Unfortunately, she thinks this includes Sky's deck, which she steals and pretends to be hers. Unable to prove his innocence, Sky has to rely on Enlil to win the deck back. But can she hold up against the fury of the Numbers Pretty-chan took as well?")

Rosemary: "Next time on Number Wars: 'Disastrous! Deck stolen!' This is the first time I actually made a preview all in one. So may I be the one that says-"

Sky: "No way! Spirit rising, Sky-High! There, I made it…"

* * *

Card intel:

**Number 98: Ruinvana/ Forbidden Celestial Virtue- Runirvana ** (Xyz/ DARK/ rank 8/ Fairy-type/ ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2000)- 2 level 8 monsters  
- Must be Xyz summoned, and cannot be summoned in other ways. If this card would be destroyed: Detach 1 Xyz material from this card instead, and if you do, this card gains 500 ATK. If this card would be destroyed by battle: in addition to the above effect, destroy the monster this card battled with, then gain 1000 Life points. During your End phase, if this card has no Xyz materials: Attach all other face-up cards you control to this card as Xyz materials (except Xyz materials of other Xyz monsters).

**Vergilian Thief** (EARTH/ level 2/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 300)- When this card inflicts Battle damage to your opponent by attacking directly, you can select up to 2 Spell and Trap cards on the field and destroy them.

**Expose Technique** (Spell, Quick-play)- Activate when your opponent Special summons a monster in Defense position. Change that monster to Attack position, and if you do, 1 Attack position monster you control gains 300 ATK until the End phase.

**Vergilian Lancer** (WIND/ level 4/ Beast-Warrior-type/ ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1500)- You can banish this face-up card: both players select and destroy 1 monster they control; during your next Standby phase, if this card is banished by this effect, Special summon it, and it's ATK becomes 700.


	10. Disastrous! Deck stolen!

It was daytime in Sourand. As far as we're concerned, it was peaceful. Sun was shining, birds singing, people doing their business without a care in the world. At least one of them did.

Our next tale takes us to the rich district of Sourand: atop of a hill, far from the noisy traffic and holographic advertisment, a large mansion was stationed. And I do mean BIG when I say "large". If Sky's house would be put in comparisment, it would look like a doghouse. And if you think that was large, you should see the surroundings: the drive-by, the garden, the backyard, the entire property was easily the same size as the entire Sourand High complex!

And it was, indeed, putting it's pride in the term "rich district". The entire surrounding of this home was decorated in a funny way: there was a fountain shaped like a swan dancing with a teddy-bear, as well as numerous bushes cut in shape of cute animals. All chibis, not a single one suited it's real-life counterpart in anatomy. The entire house was light pink with heart-shaped tiles and several more motiffs that made it look like a huge dollhouse.

And if you think that was an exaggeration, you should see what it's inside looked like. All aranged according to it's resident's desire:

The sun shone up, and the entire interium lustered in it's beams. The following process is a put in fast forward for the obvious reasons: The resident woke up…

Pretty: "Mmmmmm… A cute yawn…"

Got dressed…

Pretty: "A cute outfit…"

Ate her breakfast…

Pretty: "A cute pancake…"

And walked down the hall…

Pretty: "A cute little stroll…"

And got outside, to reveal herself to the world.

Here's what the person, from now on dubbed as "Pretty", looked like: to mold the image in the best possible way, try to imagine a living baby-doll. It was young girl, about 9 or 10 years old, with long, curly blonde hair reaching all the way down to her hips, decorated with several ribbons. She wore a pink dress of many layers, overlapping in a pink and white fashion like that of a cake. She also wore white gloves, and cute little pink shoes. Her otherwise make-up covered face sported blushy cheeks and purple eyes.

As Pretty walked down the stairs, she pretty much danced, like a happy little elf in the valley of butterflies.

Pretty: "All in all, a perfectly cute start of another cute day!"

There was someone already waiting for her: there was a large, white limousine parked in front of the drive-way, and a chauffeur holding the door for her. The chauffeur himself was a tall man, dressed in a standard tux-like uniform, hat included, partially but not entirely covering his head. He was bald, it was obvious, and he had a pair of shades on his face. His name was Tenshu.

Tenshu: "Good morning, Pretty-chan-sama."

Yes, he said that, with 2 honoriffics. Don't ask why. He was still holding the door for the little girl to enter the car.

Tenshu: "If you may, we should be off soon."

Pretty: "Alright, Tenshu. It's indeed a perfectly cute timing. Finally, today is the day!"

Tenshu: "Are you excited, Pretty-chan-sama?"

Pretty: "Indeed, but cute little me must contain her excitement. It still is a perfectly cute day… for me to finally get my perfectly cute deck!"

Tenshu: "(sweatdrops) _Perhaps today we finally find the right match… after circa 116 failed tours in finding the deck that the little mistress will not brush off."_

Pretty: "Tenshu, why are you looking at me like that?"

Tenshu: "GH… errr, it's nothing, nothing at all."

Pretty: "Well then, here we go!"

* * *

A little later, Tenshu drove little miss Pretty into the Sourand center, where she was to meet an appointed card trader. The surroundings: pretty much disappointing from her point of view. The store seemed "so basic", it only had 5 holoscreens, holographic displays of cards and a perfectly tiled up floor with golden outlines on the parquet, not at all comparable to the cute surroundings of her own bedroom.

Pretty: "(annoyed) Hmmmpp…"

The trader had yet to arrive. This was slowly getting on her nerves. She waited entire 2 minutes for him, and the patience seemed to be eating her out. (this is all from her point of view, by the way)

Pretty: "How long must we wait? I want to see my new deck already!"

Tenshu: "Please, be patient, Pretty-sama, I'm sure they're just-"

Pretty: "(narrow-eyed) Heh? What did you just call me?"

Tenshu: "I-I mean Pretty-chan-sama."

Pretty: "Right. Make sure you get my name right. I don't want to end up uncute in the name, you know?"

Finally, the old shopkeeper arrived. He was carrying a small box in his hands, shaped like a pretty treasure chest decorated with a heart-shaped marble.

owner: "I'm sorry for the wait. I stored your reserved item in a special storage with many locks. It's a highly wanted deck, after all."

Having finally seen the promised chest for herself, Pretty got so excited her blushes started to sparkle and the many ribbons in her hair spread wide and went stiff.

Pretty: "Is that my deck, finally?"

Owner: "Indeed."

Pretty: "Can I see it?"

Owner: "Of course. Here it is, the deck of your dreams."

Having said that, the store owner lifted the lid of the chest and revealed it's brilliant contents.

Pretty: "(excited) Aaaahhh… Huh?"

It contained a brilliant ultra-rare deck of cards, the top cards of which was a highly wanted card, **Constellar Ptolemy M7**. The light that reflected from that top card gave off a beautiful radiant effect.

Owner: "Well, what do you think?"

Tenshu: "(amazed) Wow, it is indeed a beautiful deck that you have there."

Owner: "Why, thank you, it is our most prized posession, hence it's cost. But it is as strong as it's representing member, so I asure you it's worth ever penny."

Unfortunately…

Pretty: "(eye-twitch) That's it?"

The little girl did not feel the same way.

Owner: "I beg your pardon?"

Tenshu: "Pretty-chan-sama, is something the matter?"

Pretty: "That is the deck I ordered?"

Owner: "It has been reserved for you for the past 4 weeks. It's a really strong deck, we scrapped many other orders for it in your favor."

Pretty: "(-.-)… I don't like it."

Owner: "Eh?"

Tenshu: "Mistress, why not?"

Pretty: "It may be pretty, but… it's not cute at all."

I know what you think. And whatever it is, I'm sure the owner of the shop thought the same thing.

Owner: "WHAT? Not cute enough?"

Tenshu: "But Pretty-sama…!"

Pretty: "(glares at Tenshu) Eh? What did you just call me?"

Tenshu: "Err… I mean, Pretty-chan-sama… Is it really important if it's cute or not? The deck is highly prized-"

Pretty: "If it's not cute, then I don't want it. I can't use a deck that will give people the wrong impression of me being any less cute than I am."

Owner: "But that's…"

Tenshu: "(bows, embarrased) I'm so sorry about this, sir. Please, excuse us…"

* * *

Later, in the middle of the Sourand traffic zone, Pretty kept on puffing and humpfing inside her limousine, and expressing her annoyment in pretty much every way imaginable.

Pretty: "Hmmmppp… What a wasted trip. I was so looking forward to it, and the deck wasn't even cute to begin with."

Worst yet, she was taking it out on Tenshu who was trying to keep his attention on the traffic.

Pretty: "Oi, Tenshu! I woke up for no reason this morning!"

Tenshu: "M-my appologies, Pretty-sama-"

Pretty: "(angry) What was that?"

Tenshu: "I mean, Pretty-chan-sama… But why didn't you at least give the deck a chance? If not cute, I'm sure that deck was expensive enough."

Pretty: "So is caviar. That doesn't mean I must enjoy it. I don't care about the price, if it's not cute, I don't want it."

Tenshu: "But… That's the 16th deck you refused for that reason. Your uncle and I looked at every shop and every market we could find to get a deck you might like, I simply have no idea where else to search."

Pretty: "I know it's not easy to please me. But uncle promised me a deck of my choice, and I say my deck must be cute!"

Tenshu: "(to himself) I know they say how you can't buy love, but this is ridiculous."

All of the sudden, Tenshu had to grip on the wheel tightly as he noticed the traffic in front of him getting denser. He saw a great line of vehicles lined up in front of him, so he hit the brake all of the sudden, forcing the limousing to stop instantly. The force momentum also pushed Pretty off her seat.

Pretty: "WAAH! (falls off)… What are you doing, driving like a monkey? Why did you stop?"

Tenshu: "Ah! My appologies, Pretty-chan-sama, there appears to be jam in the traffic."

Pretty: "What? All of the sudden?"

When she peeked out the window to see it for herself, she saw the chaos occuring outside:

The traffic lights were going nuts, that's about the gist of it. When viewed from above, the entire traffic network of Sourand would resemble a colossal web of perpetually moving vehicles whose complexity would match that of the human bloodtream, and for some reason the entire traffic went still. Car crashes and accidents occured all over the city, wherever there was a crossing of roads, and the traffic lights, and even the traffic conduction bots (modifies Litter Bots) seemed to have gone bananas, flashing and twinkling in pointless patterns. As such, many drivers started complaining to each other to move, and those that didn't either left their vehicles entirely or proceeded regardlessly of warnings and resulted in more accidents.

Not just the traffic lights, the tramlanes and the subway experienced similar failures as multiple lanes crossed paths, and drivers of public transport just barely stopped their vehicles before the dangerous crossings resulted in fatal crashes, but as a side-effect many of these vehicles, with their passengers, were left either hanging in mid-air of hanging lanes or stuck somewhere in the middle of underground subway corridors.

As for Pretty's reaction…

Pretty: "(annoyed) Mo, mo, the traffic is not cute at all. Make it move, Tenshu!"

Tenshu: "I don't think it's within my authority, Pretty-chan-sama. There must be a malfunction somewhere. All we can do is wait here."

Pretty: "Geez, then forget it. I'll go and see what's wrong myself."

With that, she got out and left the vehicle, much to her chauffeur's protest.

Tenshu: "What? Wait! Pretty-chan-sama!"

Tenshu's attempts to try and follow her were next to futile. Even as he left the car himself, the small girl proved to be much more mobile in the maze of standing cars, which at this point beared a more similar resemblance to a parking lot, with the addition of yelling, angry drivers complaining about being late for work et cetera.

So, Pretty easily navigated her way through the traffic, while Tenshu was stuck behind.

Pretty: "An uncute deck and an uncute traffic jam, my cute morning is entirely wasted like this, pih."

And as soon as she got to the first crossing, and saw the traffic lights go haywire, she noticed something else: there was a man, standing in the middle of the street, laughing maniacally. No one would like to be in this guy's gaze, so Pretty hid behind the nearest car to spy on him.

?: "Hahahahahaha, yes! Perfect chaos! The power to control humanity at last within my reach! Mwahahahahaha!"

From Pretty's, and pretty much anyone else's point of view, the guy looked like a badly improvised Super Sentai villain: he wore a conducter's uniform, which in every aspect resembled a normal black tuxedo, except he also had a matching hat and a red cape. One notable feature about him was an eyepatch with a red V on it, and a tag that said V-Lane.

Pretty: "Who is that uncute jerk? Laughing like that in broad daylight?"

V-Lane didn't notice her, and simply observed the chaotic traffic jam like it was his own creation.

V-Lane: "Ahahahahaha! Aaaahahahaha…"

When suddenly…

Sky: "Wait, why don't you!"

He heard a familiar voice and ceased laughing immediately.

V-Lane: "Gh! Oh, curses!"

Then, he flipped his cape and started running down the peddestrian zone. He was being pursuied by someone…

Pretty: "Where is he going now?"

Sky: "I said wait!"

Pretty: "(looks in his direction) Huh?"

That was Sky Galen speeding in between the cars on the skateboard formed Flint. He zig-zagged between the still vehicles and continued pursuing after V-Lane, and at one point., he even performed a risky stunt and made Flint ride upwards on a street-lamp, which he used to slingshot himself on a narrow edge of a nearby building, on the first floor, and continue riding this narrow corridor on that level! Pidgeons and other birds were scared away when they saw him comming!

Flint: "There he is, Sky-sama!"

Sky: "Right! The hunt's been postponed for long enough!"

From Pretty's perspective, it was just an odd guy with a talking skateboard in a scene that looked like a shooting of an action movie.

Pretty: "What an odd guy… But, he had a cute little board."

Then, she did this:

Prety: "Hop-hop!"

She hopped slightly, and clapped the heels of her shoes together, which in an instant spawned a pair of wheels each. In short, she turned her shoes into roller skates, and used these to quickly pursuit after Sky and V-Lane, with remarkable agility if I may add (regarding the fact she almost gained on him using only her footwork, while in Sky's case, it was Flint that did most of the driving).

Pretty: "Cute little me must move in a cute way, no?"

Eventually, Sky managed to get on an even level to V-Lane, and when he did, he dropped down and got in his way, blocking his path. Flint instantly assumed his robotic form, and stood next to Sky.

Flint: "Finally caught up with you."

Sky: "There's no more running for you."

V-Lane: "Ghhh… Why you…"

V-Lane tried to turn back and run the other way. To his surprise, none other than Enlil stood in his way now.

Enlil: "Would you please hold still!"

V-Lane: "You guys are so annoying! You've been running after me all day, what is it you want?"

Sky: "You know exactly what we want."

Flint: "We know you're in posession of a Number!"

Sky: "And we know you're misusing the Number's power."

V-Lane: "Numbers? Heh, so that's what this card is called."

V-Lane took out a card and showed it's back to Sky. The sigl of the Number 26 flashed on the card's surface.

V-Lane: "So what if I have a Number? What's it to you?"

Sky: "Numbers cause people to get hurt! I know it feels great, but you have to stop this madness! Just look what it has brought!"

V-Lane: "What, this little traffic jam? This is just the beginning. With this Number's power, I can assume control over ALL the traffic as I see fit!"

Sky: "Why?"

V-Lane: "And why not? Just think about it: people move from one spot to another every day. It's the flow of traffic that decides whether or not they'll reach their destination. The one who controls traffic can direct people as he desires, he can control the flow of men! And with it, the flow of history!"

Sky: "(-_-) That's as good as dumbest evil plan I've heard all week."

Flint: "Sky-sama! The Number!"

Sky: "I know. (to V-Lane) If you want to keep that power, you'll have to duel for it!"

V-Lane: "A duel? Interesting. And once I defeat you, my power will expand beyond your knowledge! There will be no street, no alley, no corridor in the world without my influence!"

Sky: "Let's go, Flint!"

Flint: "Roger!"

Flint leaped up, and transformed into Sky's Duel Disk…

Sky: "Duel Disk, set!"

… and then Sky took out his D-Gazer, and equiped it.

Sky: "D-Gazer, set!"

And all the while, they had no idea they were being observed by Pretty, who hid behind a mailbox, and already equipped her own D-Gazer. It goes without mention hers was modelled in a cute manner, resembling the wing of a butterfly, and it was apparently bedazzled on some spots.

Pretty: "I didn't get one word of what they just said, but if I can get excited by a cute duel, the trip might be worthwhile."

Since this does not really make any difference, only certain parts of the duel will be displayed:

Sky: "I'll go first! My turn, draw! (draws; plays a card) I summon **Wind-up Soldier**!"

Sky played his monster, this being his trusted toy soldier with crabhands.

Soldier: "Zeeeen-Mai! (ATK: 1800/ LV4)"

The summoned monster seemed… interesting to Pretty.

Pretty: "Huh? Toy...?"

She didn't really know what it was, but something about that monster…

Sky: "Go, **Wind-up Juggler**! (summons it)"

Juggler: "Zen! Zenmai! (ATK: 1700/ LV4)"

Pretty: "Such a teddy bear face!"

… and any other monster Sky played during the duel fascinated her.

Sky: "**Wind-up Magician**!"

Magician: "Mai-mai! (ATK: 600/ LV4)"

Was it their funny proportions?

Pretty: "(cheek-blush) Such colors…"

Sky: "**Wind-up Knight**!"

Knight: "Mai! Zenmai! (ATK: 1800/ LV4)"

Their pretty colors?

Pretty: "(even cheekier) Shiny armor!"

Sky: "**Wind-up Bat**!"

Bat: "Zenzenzen! (ATK: 300/ LV1)"

Or their nature as toy-like monsters? Whatever the case, Pretty showed a high degree of cheekieness, like a little girl looking a baby tiger in the eyes! She almost cried when she realized…

Pretty: "(deepsea-eyes) That deck! It's… Cuuuute!"

And at a certain point of the duel, the field looked like this: in addition to a face-down card, Skywas protected by his trustworthy Xyz monster…

Sky: "Go, **Wind-up Zenmaister**! Spring-up Knuckle!"

Zenmaister delivered a punch, and the springs on his arm detached the gauntlet and shot it forwards, obliterating V-Lane's monster, which turned out to be **Tour Guide to the Underworld. **V-Lane covered himself from the damage he took.

V-Lane: LP: 300

V-Lane: "Confound that Zenmaister!"

Pretty: "Even the Xyz monster, although it's not cute on first sight, attacks in a super-cute way!"

Sky: "Give it up!"

V-Lane: "Never! It's my turn, draw! (draws)"

V-Lane's field had a formation of 3 similar looking monsters: each of them looked like a tram with some kind of fiendish feature: the one on his left was blue and had a skull-shaped emblem between it's front lights, as well as a pair of fiendish arms sticking out it's sides. It had a bright mark 8 on it's patrol mark.

**Dark Tram 8**: ATK: 800/ LV3

The next in line was also a fiendish-looking tram. This one was violet and had extended horn-like protursions where it's railway cables were supposed to be. It also had large bone-like jaws on it's lower half and was segmented in many little vagons, overall resemling a chimeric worm. It had a 7 drawn on it's marking spot.

**Dark Tram 7**: ATK: 700/ LV3

The final one was a crimson red tram, with spikes all over it's main body and the front head that looked like a goat's skull, it's jaws opening into a rim for the front windshields. This one had a mark 11 drawn where it's partol number should go.

**Dark Tram 11**: ATK: 1100/ LV3

V-Lane: "I will now show you my history-altering power! I overlay the level 3 Dark Tram Eight, Dark Tram Seven, and Dark Tram Eleven!"

All 3 tram monsters lined up, and instantly turned into Overlay units, hauling like trains and tramrollers during an emergency break. They opened up and went into the portal below them.

V-Lane: "With these Overlay units, I construct an Overlay Network: Xyz summon!"

There was a blast inside…

**26!**

V-lane: "Appear, **Number 26**!"

Something rolled out of that portal. Other than most Numbers, this one did not display a sealed form, and simply drove straight out of the Xyz summoning portal. The only thing that got there before it did was a pair of parallel glowing lines, most likely it's rails. Because the portal was tilt sideways a little, it gave the monster a chance to lean forward and drive straight forward.

V-Lane: "**Dark** **Lane Patrol**…"

The monster looked like this: it was a large tram-like machine with devilish features: entirely black with violet stripes, with widely spread wheels that were supported by claw-like mudshields, and it's entire front resembled a devilish skull-like design, with the number 26 atop of it's partol mark, this time written in Number markings. It had no railway cable that trams usually use to sap electricity from. Instead, it featured a pair of horn-like exhaust pipes atop of it's head that kept spewing out dark (not black, dark) mist.

V-Lane: "**Midnight Tram**!"

Number 26: Dark Lane Patrol, Midnight Tram: DEF: 2300/ R3

Pretty: "Pih, that monster isn't cute at all…"

V-Lane: "Midnight Tram's monster effect activates! By detaching an Overlay unit, it can destroy a monster on the field whose Defense points are lower than it's own Attack points. Destroy Crusher!"

As soon as Midnight Tram absorbed the Overlay unit through it's front windshield, it put up it's claw-like mudshields to reveal what it's wheels really looked like: these were a pair of chaotic, hard-metal spikewheels! The monstrous tram slammed those wheels togwther and formed what appeared to be a giant wrecking ball of sorts, which it hurled towards Zenmaister…

Flint: "Zenmaister is in danger!"

Sky: "Trap, activate: **Zenmailstrom!**"

Sky's face-down card flipped…

Sky: "With it, I release Zenmaister!"

… and on cue, Zenmaister simply vanished in thin air, and Midnight Tram's wreck-ball missed it's target entirely.

Sky: "Also, I can Special summon a Wind-up monster from my hand, plus one more from my deck, if both of their Attack points match. I Special summon, from my hand and deck each, the twin **Wind-up Honeybees**!"

More monsters appeared on Sky's side. This time, it was a pair of dancing yellow and black striped bee-like toys.

Honeybees: "Mai-mai-mai-zenmai! (ATK: 100/ LV1) (ATK: 100/ LV1)"

Pretty: "(blushing in awe) AWWWWWW! Those monsters are too adorably cute!"

Sky: "My turn! (draws) I summon a third **Wind-up Honeybee**!"

And before he knew it, there was a third monster of the same kind on his side.

Honeybee: "Mai-mai. (ATK: 100/ LV1)"

Sky: "(plays a card) Then, I play the Spell **Level Bell**. By paying 800 Life points, I can increase the levels of all my monsters by one. All my Wind-up Honeybees gain level plus one, and become level 2!"

Sky: LP: 2000… 1200

The merry Honeybees danced in unision on the ring of the pretty bells in the heavens that Sky's spell evoked.

Wind-up Honeybee: LV1… LV2

Wind-up Honeybee: LV1… LV2

Wind-up Honeybee: LV1… LV2

V-Lane: "What? 3 level 2 monsters?"

Sky: "Spirit rising: Sky-High! I overlay all 3 level 2 Wind-up Honeybees!"

And so, he made all 3 happy bee friends into Xyz materials, and as Overlay units, they opened a portal to the Xyz space. Like Midnight Tram's, it was a spiraling one.

Sky: "Bridge this space with the antispace: Xyz summon!"

**59!**

Sky: "Shine brightly, and twist all other lighs about!"

The flashing light made the sealed form of a monster open up, spreading it's legs, then it's tail, wings…

Sky: "Appear, **Number 59: Shining Knighcorn**!"

… and it's horn, until the majestic creature finally awoke. With a powerful neigh, it shone up the entire dark alley, blinding V-Lane… (ATK: 1800/ R2)

… and only further driving Pretty into a state of cmplete and utter adoration.

Pretty: "Awwww, such a pretty horsey…"

So to conclude…

Sky: "Attack, Shining Knighcorn!"

… Sky's Knighcorn charged forward, and with a power equaling that of an army, it's long horn penetrated the fiendish Midnight Tram, letting it haul in pain, until it swelled up and exploded, pushing V-Lane along.

V-Lane: "No waaaaaayyyyy…!"

V-Lane: LP: 0

WINNER: Sky

Pretty observed the duel all along, unnoticed, undisturbed, and worst of all, unshaken by her own belief.

Pretty: "Such a cute deck! Something like that is what I always wanted!"

Sky completed the hunt while Pretty wasn't looking, letting Flint use it's Hook Linker to extract the Number from V-Lane.

And from the shadows…

Pretty: "Hey… Why not? (vile smile) A cute little me needs a cute little deck. (looks at Sky) That guy's deck…"

She only caught a glimpse of Sky examining the captured Number, announcing a successful hunt and being congratulated by Enlil. She ignorred it all, as Pretty was deep in her own toughts.

Pretty: "That cute deck… I want it!"

* * *

/intro song: "BRAVING!" by Kanan; ("Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal", 2011/12)/

(at the crossroad with a traffic lamp glowing red…)  
_**Chikazuite te o nobashita  
**_(… Sky Galen is waiting to cross;)_**  
Ashita e to tsuzuku hikari  
**_(Enlil and Flint await on the other side; they wave at him…)_**  
A**__**shimoto ni hirogaru  
**_(… and he smiles and runs towards them over the street…)_**  
Kono sekai no yume o  
**_(… in full dash, he greets them both with a high-five!)_**  
Mita**_

**Number Wars**

(flashy cards rain all over Sourand; transparent images of Sky catching one of them; then another image of him receiving a card from an old man in a bed…)  
_**Yume to kibou wa doko ni aru nante shiranai yo  
**_(… and an image of Enlil cowarding in the corner of her room as she glances to another gloomy card; the last image of Sky helping her get up, smiling;)_**  
H**__**ashiri mawatte sagashitemo mitsukaranai?**_

(three seperate screens rolling simultaneously: sealed forms of Shining Knighcorn, Galileon and Divine Wind emerge…)  
_**Shinjitsu to uso no hazama ni ochite iru no ka na**__**  
**_(… as the numbers 59, 42 and 71 flash, they simultaneously begin their transformation…)  
_**B**__**okura no monogatari nara  
**_(… and as they take on their true forms, all pose on scene)  
_**hajimattemo inai?**_

(Keira's face in the breeze, concerned…)_**  
Ashita e tsuzuku  
**_(… then smikrs vilely towards the screen, as a monstrous head of an enshadowed creature ghosts in behind her)_**  
Kuzureochi sou na michi mo  
**_(an image of Enlil with her cute smile, blushing…)_**  
Y**__**owaki ni naru  
**_(… as Flint jumps ahead of her, and transforms…)_**  
Mae ni  
**_(… into Sky's Duel Disk, which he puts on, along with a D-Gazer…)_**  
Tobidashite ikou  
**_(… then takes a bold dueling stance)

(a line-up of Wind-up monsters before Sky; from the front to the back: Kitten, Bat, Dog, Shark, Magician, Warrior, Soldier, Juggler, and Zenmaister;)_**  
Chikazuite too no ite iku  
**_(Rikki sets his Duel Disk; Rosemary draws a card; Pakka plays a card; Sky evokes an attack;)_**  
Shinjitsu o tsukamu tame ni  
**_

(screenover of characters: Rikki; Alex; Nico; Pretty; Terry; Toby; a guy in a red jacket with an odd shield/sword…)_**  
M**__**ienai mirai kara  
**_(.. and an old man with a hood, whose glare takes up the background)_**  
Kibou o sagashidasu**_

(Sky skateboarding across the road, leaping high and fisting up, shouting;)_**  
D**__**are yori mo katai kokoro  
**_(Enlil embracing Gummi Frog; in front of her, Gummi Ursa gives up 2 Vs for Victory, then Gummi Macaw, and in the background, Gummi Warrior Chugamma appear;)_**  
Mi ni tsukete kakeagaru yo**_

(Sky and Flint, confronting an unknown figure…)_**  
Y**__**owasa to tatakatte  
**_(… that summons a towering enshaded monster, resembling a humanoid dragon with a massive sword)_**  
Kachiagaru tsuyosa o**_

(in Xyz space, Wind-up monsters perform: Zenmaister punches forward; Zenmaines glides up; Zenmaik slams it's scepter; Zenmaioh drills forward; Zenmails jets up…)_**  
**__**Mitsukeru tame ni  
Kakegae no nai nakama to  
**_(in the same space, Sky lifts up a card, and it flashes…)_**  
Ashimoto ni hirogaru  
**_(lightspeed overblending of monsters: Magical Blue Star; Evolsaur Cerato; Big Bang Boom Box; Shadow Dragoon; Thermophilos; a dark wyvern; a gigantic mecha-beetle; Nyctophobia; Ruinvana; a girl in a flower; a dark demon…)_**  
Kono sekai no asu o  
**_(… finally, Shining Knighcorn charging up it's horn… and slashing the screen with it)_**  
Mita**_

(finish: Sky, Flint, Enlil and other staff take a pose with the Numbers and Zenmaister appearing in the back)

**Number Wars**

**Episode 10: Disastrous! Deck Stolen!**

* * *

As you can imagine, after V-Lane's awkwardly short defeat, the traffic in Sourand returned to normal, and the Number 26: Midnight Tram was in Sky's posession. Of course, not everyone in the city knew about the truth behind the mysterious cascade failure of traffic lights, but since all damage was undone, no one seemed to mind that.

But before we return to what occured with Sky and little Pretty-chan (and I asure you, a whole lot of stuff occured), let's take a look what happened elsewhere.

In Sky's neighbourhood, to be more precise at Miss Bara's home.

The nice old lady was just sweeping her front yard, humming a happy tune…

Bara: "Hm-hmhmm, hmhmHMMMhmhm, hm-hmhmmmm…"

When suddenly…

BAAAANG! DANG! CRAASH! KREEEAK!

The noise that occured was so sudden it nearly gave the old woman a heart attack! Well, actually, that's not true, Bara's a lot tougher than that, so she only blinked a few times and that was it.

But she was startled… in a way. Try imagining what a sudden car-crash at 10 feet away would feel like, and you'll get the close picture. In short, there was some kind loud racket occuring not that far away from her. It came directly from her house behind her.

Bara: "Hm? (looks at the house) What was that noise?"

And when she opened up the doors and looked inside… oh boy, it was every housewife's nightmare.

Bara: "HM?"

In short, the entire inside of her house looked like a hurricane rampaged it. A total mess. Every sign indicated that a tornado suddenly burst up and tore the house from the inside.

Except that there was a large hole in her ceiling.

And that there was a long set of parachute ropes hanging from that hole.

And that there was someone hanging from that parachute stuck in the large hole in the ceiling.

That certain someone looked pretty much like a macho-millitary kind-of person, completely geared up like a diving soldier.

That is, until she took her helmet off.

Once she (yes, it was a she) did this, it was clear it was a very pretty girl that was hanging from that parachute. A pretty girl with long, blonde, silk hair and deep blue eyes. That description should sound familiar, but in case it doesn't, I'll put her name anyway:

Terry: "Phew, what a run! Maybe I opened up the parachute a bit too late?"

Then, she looked at Bara, who was still standing there, with her broom, bug-eyed like an alien. The girl's (Terry's) expression was barely any different, it was all in all a quite funny moment.

Terry: "….. Uhm…. Sky Galen residence?"

It almost seemed like forever before Bara lifted her hand and poited east from her direction, same way where Sky's house stood. She did not take her eyes off Terry for a sec, though.

Terry: "Huh? (looks east) Ay! (to Bara, scratching head) So sorry about this! I could have sworn I got the right house!"

That's when Terry clicked on the crossing belt on her chest, releasing her from the parachute's bondage. She then quickly ran towards the exit, but she did not leave before bowing and appologizing to Miss Bara.

Terry: "Sorry about the roof and all. I'll send you a check!"

She left. And Bara watched her leave.

Bara: "Hm?"

Then, she looked at her house again.

Bara: "My, my, am I going to be busy today…"

* * *

So, back to Sky, who just recently had heard a little bit funny offer from Pretty:

Sky: "HEEEEH?! You want to…!"

Pretty: "That's right. I want to buy your deck."

Well, that kinda summs it up. As you might imagine, Sky, Enlil and Flint were kind of speechless when they heard that. There was an awkward silence. It lasted about as long as it took you to read this paragraph out loud.

Sky: "… (picks his ear) I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

Pretty: "What, you didn't hear me right?"

Sky: "I wish, because otherwise you're asking for the impossible."

Pretty: "What, why?"

Sky: "Because you can't just walk up to a duelist and demand to buy off their deck."

Pretty: "I can to. Because I'm adorable."

Sky: "(-_-) What kind of an excuse is that?"

Enlil: "Why would you want to buy Sky-kun's deck in the first place?"

Sky: "(sighs) Geez… Most likely because she thinks it's strong."

Pretty: "Nah, I don't."

Sky: "(drops) DHHH! What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Pretty: "I'm okay with a deck being strong, but that only comes second. (fixes her hair) But the deck I want… (sparkly eyes) Must be cute!"

For a brief second, the face expressions of Sky, Enlil and Flint resembled only a pair of dots and a long horizontal line. That's how dumbfold they thought this was.

Sky&Enlil&Flint: "Cute?"

Enlil: "Sky-kun's deck?"

Flint: "Cute, you say?"

Both of them looked at Sky in an odd way.

Sky: "What kind of a deck quallity is that?"

Enlil: "You know, when you think about it…"

Flint: "Wind-up monsters do resemble toys and such, Sky-sama. It's kind of juvenile."

Sky: "What do you mean 'juveline'? It's the best deck there is! (O.O)… (shakes head) What am I saying? My point is, you can't have it!"

Pretty: "Why not? I can pay you good money for it!"

Sky: "No way. A duelist's deck is a duelist's extention, you can't just expect him to sell it away."

Pretty then stomped the ground and got angry… in a cute little way girls usually demand candy and stuff…

Pretty: "You're mean, I said I can pay for it!"

Sky: "'No way' means 'No way', it's like asking me to sell away my life, my pride and honor."

I could have sworn I saw a pair of veins pop atop of Pretty's head at that moment. Then, she took out a small notebook, which turned out to be a checkbook, and a pink pen, and wrote something on it.

Pretty: "Perhaps you're not aware how much I'm willing to offer. How about… (shows the amount) This much?"

I don't know what exact number she wrote on it but…Well, Sky was looking aside for the time, but when Enlil and Flint saw the written number on the check, their eyes almost popped out!

Sky: "No way, I'm don't care much you of- (sees the numeral) HOLY COW, THAT'S A HIGH NUMERAL!"

Enlil: "(O.O) That much!"

Flint: "(O.O) Is she buying a deck or an airport?"

Pretty: "Well? How about it?"

Sky: "(ahem) No way, I'm not selling it!"

Pretty: "What? Still?"

Sky: "It's like I said, there's no way I'm giving up on my deck."

Pretty then scribled something else on the 2nd check and…

Pretty: "Alright, then how about… (shows it) THIS much?"

Enlil and Flint once again almost fainted.

Sky: "I will not change my mind, that kind of thing is completely dishon- (sees it) NUTS, THAT'S THREE MORE DIGITS!"

Flint: "You know, maybe decks are a bit overrated… BAH! What am I saying?"

Pretty: "How is it now?"

Sky: "Tempting, but no."

Pretty: "Grrrrr… (writes again) Fine, then how about-"

Sky then put her checkbook down with his hand.

Sky: "Just stop it already. I'd rather die than sell my deck, face it. (turns around) Hunt complete, let's go."

He started walking away, and Flint and Enlil followed after him, leaving Pretty behind and devastated. After a momental petrification, she ran up to Sky and got in front of him.

Pretty: "Waitwaitwait! Maybe I can trade you for it? Name whatever you want, I'll get it for you!"

Sky: "How persistent are you?"

Pretty: "I'll buy you a new house!"

Sky: "(-_-) No way."

Pretty: "Forget the house, I'll buy you a castle!"

Sky: "(-_-) No way."

Pretty: "I'll give you my limo!"

Sky: "(-_-) No way."

Pretty: "Brand new duel disk, with gems!"

Sky: "(-_-) No way."

Pretty: "How about a life supply of candy?"

Sky: "(-_-) No way."

Pretty: "I'll make you into a movie star!"

Sky: "(excited) Really? Err, I mean… No way."

Pretty: "Grrrr, why are you so hard-headed? It's just a deck!"

Sky: "If it were just a deck, you wouldn't care either."

Enlil: "It's not just a deck. That deck is Sky-kun's life."

Flint: "That's right, it's not just an item, a deck means everything to a duelist."

Pretty: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sky: "You think I'll sell my deck to someone who doesn't understand it's value? A deck is not just an item for display. I don't use it because it's cool, awesome, cute, or strong, it's because it's a part of me. Every duelist should respect every card they posess, duel the way they live. Even when cards are traded, it's because they are trusted to one another, not just given away. The way my deck is organized is the way I am, there is no better way to describe it. That's what my Sky-High is about."

Pretty: "Sky-High?"

Sky: "The way of life I'm living. The honorable way to duel and live fairly. And it certainly does not involve throwing my deck away. If you want a deck of your own, you must learn to respect it first."

Pretty: "So you're saying there's no way I can aquire it?"

Sky: "No way, I said."

Pretty: "But it's so cute."

Sky: "(annoyed) STOP CALLING IT CUTE! You couldn't use my deck even if I did give it away, because it's a part of me, not you. That's why you must make your own deck, in your own way."

Pretty: "Is that so?"

Sky: "Yes, that's how it works."

Flint: "You don't just simply ask for a deck, you must make it yourself. A deck is many cards put together, and you must know every one of them."

Pretty: "Oh…"

I know this sounds a bit improbable, but Pretty actually hung her head and started moping.

Pretty: "I see… Alright, I'm sorry I asked for it. But…"

Enlil: "But?"

Pretty: "You must understand, of all the decks I've tried, none of them were to my desire, because they weren't cute enough. So what if a deck has to be cute to be mine? What if that's my standard for making a deck?"

Sky: "Okay, that's one thing, but…"

A sad, sad violine just played somewhere in the world…

Pretty: "When I saw your deck in action today, it was like… for the first time I saw something I trully loved, something that was a lost soulmate. If destiny willed it otherwise, maybe I would be that deck's duelist in another lifetime. And for the first time, like I was reunited with a lost part of me. (Flint cries) Can you blame me for trying to reclaim it? To try and seek it out again? Is that so wrong? (Enlil cries too) I understand it's not my right, but at least I could do is try. To find the perfect cute deck for pretty little me. And if my heart just broke, the least I could do is hope a reunion might fix it… So… Can I reclaim it?"

And then the violine's cord snapped.

Sky: "(-_-) Nope, no way."

Pretty: "(shocked) SO FAST! (annoyed) Grrr, and I thought the 'tragic love story' trick would work! I wasted a good drama scene for nothing!"

Sky: "Can I go now?"

He went anyway…

Pretty: "No, wait!"

… but Pretty stopped him just in time.

Sky: "What is it? I said no."

Pretty: "Okay, okay, I get that! But, uhm… Since this is my last time seeing you… Can I at least look at the deck one last time?"

She said it like a little girl asking for a premature gift from Santa Claus. Boy that was awkward.

Sky: "Uh?"

Enlil: "Well, I suppose…"

Sky: "Wha'!"

Flint: "I don't see why not."

Sky: "What, you too?"

Flint: "Sky-sama, aren't you at least supposed to be grateful someone is admiring you as a duelist? The least we can do is let her see the deck one last time"

Sky: "(sweatdrops) _She admires my deck, and for being cute above all_."

Enlil: "What do you think, Sky-kun?"

Sky held absolutely no power in that argument. As long as it was for a right cause, even his dislike of the situation couldn't counter it. That, and Pretty was doing a puppy-dog face in front of his eyes, patiently expecting to hear an answer.

Sky: "(eye-twitch… twice) Alright, alright, I get it!"

And so, a few moments later…

Pretty: "(scrolling Sky's deck) Sooo cuuuute! One cutey after another, the colors, the shapes, the faces they make is just so adorable!"

Pretty was thinking a bit out loud, and her behaviour when she held Sky's deck became next to obsessive. At one point, she even started hugging the cards she held!

Pretty: "Awwww, I just wanna stuff them into plushies, and sprinkle my ice cream with them, and put them on my wallpaper!"

Sky: "(-_-) I'm still here, remember?"

Enlil: "She must really like Sky-kun's deck."

Flint: "Never thought I'd hear those kind of comments from Sky-sama's deck."

Sky: "And I hope you never will again."

Pretty: "… and dress them like princesses, and plant them to make flowers grow, and bake them into cookies, and shoot them like fireworks, and-"

Sky: "Alright, that's enough."

Pretty: "Nooo, just five more minutes!"

Sky: "Adoring them is one thing, but I'm starting to think you're planning on eating my cards."

Pretty: "Hmpf… (puts the deck back together) Alright, I had my fun."

And just as she was about to hand the deck back to Sky…

Pretty: "It is a pretty cute deck, after all."

When "something" caught her eye behind Sky and others. She pointed at it like it was a bear doing the tango, and she blushed and sparkled up when she did so.

Pretty: "Huh? AWWW! But that over there is even cuter!"

Sky: "What? (looks behind) What is?"

They all turned around, trying to see what she meant. The only thing in their sights that could have possibly fit her "cute" description was a small mini-van with a heart logo on it. To be more precise, it was the Heartland logo, and it had an inscription on it:

Sky: "World Duel Carnival?"

Enlil: "That's in Heartland."

Flint: "How does that count as cute?"

Sky: "Man, I do not understand her concept of cute. Could you tell me how it works again? (turns back)"

And by the time they all looked back…

… There was a blank spot where Pretty used to stand.

Sky: "… (?) Eh?"

She was gone. Or so they thought.

Flint: "Look, Sky-sama!"

Flint pointed in the distance. And there she was, on the far other end of the street, rolling on her cute little-rollerblades. She turned around and stuck her tongue out to them… and waved with Sky's deck in hand!

Sky: "(O.O) No way!"

Enlil: "Did she just…?"

Pretty: "Bye-bye, loosers! Nyanyanyanya!"

In short, she stole Sky's deck and was on the run!

Sky: "EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!? MY DECK! SHE HAS MY DECK!(runs after her) Wait you little…!"

Enlil: "Wait up, Sky-kun!"

Sky: "I can't believe you just did that! You can't just take my deck like that! Wait up!"

Sky ran after Pretty, and Enlil in turn ran after Sky. Sky's condition was usually outstandingly well, but in this case he was unable to keep up with the fleeing Pretty. She was just too fast.

Sky: "Gosh, that brat is fast. How can she move like that with those short feet?"

It wasn't until now tha he noticed she was really using roller-skates.

Sky: "(O.O) Skates?"

Flint: "Sky-sama!"

Flint rolled over to Sky in a flash, in his skateboard form.

Flint: "Get on. We'll even the odds like this."

Sky: "Got it! (gets on Flint) My taken-advantage-of spirit is rising, Sky-High! Let catch the thief!"

Flint: "Roger!-although you could have skipped 'taken-advantage-of' part."

So, they sped up… while Enlil was still barely catching up by foot.

Enlil: "Wait, please!"

Since Pretty was moving only on roller-skates, and Sky had Flint's boost to count on, the distance between the hunter and the hunted suddenly became quite small.

Pretty: "What? They're holding up?"

Sky: "Stop right there! Give me back my deck!"

Pretty: "No way!"

Sky: "That's my line!"

Sky tried to grab Pretty from behind, but she simple slipped away and turned sideways. Sky tried again, and a 2nd time did the little skater outwit him. Sky may have been fast, but Pretty was a small and mobile target.

Sky: "She keeps on slipping. Flint, let's cut her off!"

Flint: "Roger!"

Sky turned sideways, and seemingly went into a seperate alley. According to Pretty, this meant he gave up.

Pretty: "Haha, baka, I'll just take a different turn."

Since Sky went right, Pretty logically assumed she should go left on the next turn, in order to get rid of him. And that's precicely what she did.

Pretty: "What a moron, saying how he wants to cut me off, then goes down the wrong way."

But, as soon as she was about to get to the next fork in the road…

Sky poped out from behind an alley!

Pretty: "EEEH?"

Taken by surprise, Pretty made a brake all of the sudden, and halted in front of him. Sky aided in her stop of mobility by gently pushing her by the forehead.

Pretty: "Y-y-y-y-y-you…?"

Sky: "No one knows these streets like I do, and no rollerskater outspeeds Flint."

Then, he grabbed his deck out of her hands.

Sky: "This is mine."

Pretty: "Hey!"

He held it high, and Pretty desperately tried to jump to reach for it.

Sky: "Serves you right, for trying to steal my deck."

Pretty: "Give it back! I want it!"

Sky: "No way! I'm not letting you near it again!"

And then, the last desperate attempt. And note how this one did the job:

Pretty simply took a deep breath…

And then…

Pretty: "(crying)WEEEEEHHHHH…!"

She started crying like a baby. People started turning their heads to see what was going on, and since they did not follow the whole scene from the start, what they saw may have given them the wrong impression: they saw Pretty crying out loud like a bullied child, with Sky in front of her holding his own deck.

Flint: "What the?"

Sky: "Oi! Stop it already, I'm not buying your innocent face anymore!"

And then…

Pretty: "(crying) He took my deck!"

Sky: "(o.o) Eh?"

Pretty: "(crying) You're mean! I want my deck back! Weeeeeehhhh!"

Well, you can imagine how this unfolded. People simply stood there, observing the scene, and grumbling:

"The poor child…"

"Why do they let bullies like that run free?"

"How can he be so heartless!"

Sky looked around, in an utter state of confusion. Of course he knew it was him people are talking about, but he couldn't believe it.

Sky: "Heh? Eh? Huh? Oi, w-w-wait a sec, you got it all wrong, it's my de-"

Pretty: "(weeping) Give it back!"

Sky: "EH?"

Pretty: "(crying) I just want my deck back. It's all I have!"

And of course, people were buying her sad story over Sky's attempt to explain. They acted like they were watching a tragic love drama, weeping themselves and hating the antagonist, namely Sky.

Pretty: "I beg you… I'm begging you, give it back… (vile smile) Hihi! (teeth-flash)"

Of course, when Pretty grinned like a baby vampire bat in this last segment, Sky was the only one who noticed. And he didn't like it.

Sky: "Why you! Stop acting all innocent!"

And then everything pretty much went downroad:

police: "What is going on here, may I ask?"

Sky: "(o_o) Uh-oh…"

Sky turned around slowly and…

If there was anything worse than a police officer witnessing this scene…

Sky: "GYAAAAHHHH!"

… then it's THREE officers at once: one large and bulky, another one with a police bat, and the third one was a woman in uniform, and none of them looked like they were in the mood for excuses. In fact, they looked anything but amused, and they had Sky in their sights.

Policeman1: "You stole an innocent girl's deck in broad daylight?"

Policeman2: "Scum like you make me sick!"

Policewoman: "Hunting down fiends like you is why I joined force in the first place."

Sky: "Wha'? He! Wait a minute, you got it all wrong! I'm the victim here! (to Flint) Right, Flint?"

Flint was gone. He most probably fled once people started starring at Sky.

Sky: "Eh? ABANDONNING ME AT A TIME LIKE THIS?"

Pretty: "(crying) I've been saving for months to buy that deck! I want it back!"

Sky: "(!) Heh? That's not true! I made the deck! It's mine!"

Policeman2: "Are you calling her a liar?"

Sky: "But… She is lying."

Policemenx3: "(enraged) What did you just say?"

Sky: "(o.o) Oh no…"

What followed next was a brawl of the 3 policemen pinning down Sky, in a matter that a bit too brutal to be told in detail in a text of this kind of age-restriction. But if you happened to have seen the shadow of that conflict, you'd notice a bunch of fists flying, a large cloud of smoke obscuring the fight and a lot of clobbering noise.

And once it was over, which was took about 4 seconds…

The kind policewoman handed Sky's deck to Pretty, and she took it with thanks.

Policewoman: "Here you go."

Pretty: "Thank you so much."

Policewoman: "Now don't you worry, the mean man will not bother you any longer."

At the same time, the other 2 policemen, both apparently wrestling champions, pinned Sky to the ground, trying to shove his face into the concrete.

Sky: "You're making a big mistake! She's the culprit here!"

Policeman1: "Silence! Cuff him!"

Policeman2: "I'm not letting him go, you cuff him."

Pretty looked at Sky one last time, and from up close…

Pretty: "(waving his deck) I win, nyah-nyah! (sticks her tongue out)"

Sky: "(!) Why, you-!"

He couldn't finish his sentence before the large police officers picked him up from the ground, and started dragging him away.

Sky: "Wait a sec. Wait a sec!"

Flint simply emerged from behind a hydrant, and observed the whole thing from a safe distance. Safe for him, at any rate. He also saw Pretty leaving.

Flint: "Not good, not good at all!"

And at this time, Enlil finally caught up with them and arrived at the scene. As she barely caught her breath, she could only see Flint int he commotion.

Enlil: "Flint?"

Flint: "Enlil-chan! It's horrible!"

Enlil: "What happened?"

Flint: "Sky-sama got arrested!"

Enlil: "What? (sees Sky) Sky-kun! Why?"

Flint: "Worse yet, the curly-hair girl took away his deck claiming it was hers!"

Enlil: "That's even worse! Come on, we must help h-"

Flint blocked her path before she could run off to Sky.

Flint: "Wait, Enlil-sama! You're missing the big picture!"

Enlil: "But Sky-kun…"

Flint: "He'll be fine, but if we loose sight of the girl, Sky-sama's deck will be lost for good!"

Enlil: "But…"

Flint: "And I still haven't mentioned the worst part yet! She took _them_ as well!"

Enlil: "Them?"

Flint: "I forgot to extract them from the deck. And now she has them. The Numbers!"

* * *

A bit later…

Pretty found her way back to Tenshu and her car, which he parked in the nearby park. As soon as he noticed her, he ran up to her like a concerned father.

Tenshu: "Ah! Pretty-sama!"

Pretty: "(!) Eh? What did you just call me?"

Tenshu: "I mean, Pretty-chan-sama… Where have you been? I've looked all over for you!"

Pretty: "No need to worry, I can handle myself just fine. And guess what? My search is finally over."

Tenshu: "I beg your pardon?"

She spread the "new" deck of cards in front of her butler's face like a fan.

Pretty: "Lookie here! I have a deck of my own! And it's cute."

Tenshu: "Huh? But, Pretty-chan-sama, where did you get that deck?"

Pretty: "Don't worry about that, a nice passanger sold it to me cheaply. Nothing too much for cute little me."

Tenshu: "What? A stranger sold it to you? Isn't that…?"

Pretty: "What does it matter if they did. All that matters is it's mine now."

When…

Enlil: "That's not true!"

Pretty: "Eh?"

Once Pretty turned around, she saw Enlil standing bold, and Flint hugging her by the arm and hanging from her shoulders like a monkey.

Pretty: "Aren't you…?"

Enlil: "That deck… It doesn't belong to you."

* * *

A bit further away…

Sky kept struggling in the arms of the two macho-policemen that were trying to keep him in a firm grip. Despite their oversized built, they had so much trouble holding him it felt like trying to hold a grease-covered orangutan.

Sky: "I'm telling you I'm innocent!"

Policeman2: "Would you hold still now!"

Sky: "My deck just got taken! I must retreive it!"

Policeman1: "Still sticking to that story, aren't you?"

Policewoman: "You're getting a bit too noisy. Keep it down already!"

Sky: "I said, it's my deck that went missing! I'm a duelist! I need my deck back!"

Policewoman: "How about I use this?"

She took out something that freaked Sky out the moment he saw it: an electroshocker. The officer lady zapped it a few times in the air as a warning.

Sky: "GYYYYY! Please don't use that! I'm telling the truth!"

Policewoman: "Resistance to arrest, that's a condition cleared. Now hold still."

When all the sudden (again)…

CLICK-CLICK!

The electroshocker started to glow in an odd, yet familiar fashion…

Policewoman: "What?"

Policeman1: "What is now?"

Sky: "(o.o) Don't tell me…"

And then…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion was in fact equal to that of a huge smoke bomb, a dark smokescreen covered up most of the surroundings. The screaming police officers were taken by surprise, and I only wish I could tell what went under in that dense cloud of black smoke.

Policeman2: "What the heck just happened?"

Policewoman: "The shocker blew up?"

Policeman1: "I can't see! What's going on?"

The confusion was so great that Sky was dropped to the ground.

Sky: "What the heck was that just now? That glow seemed familiar… (looks at his hands) Rust and buckets, if only my hands weren't cuffed, I could…"

In a flash…

SLASH!

Before he could tell how exactly it occured, Sky's handcuffs simply broke off. Not just the chain between the cuffs, but the entire joints fell appart, liberating his hands entirely.

Sky: "Huh? Alright, I can move!"

Not loosing a second, sky dashed out of the smokescreen before the officers could catch a glimpse of him.

Sky: "Sorry, I have to go now!"

Policeman2: "Wait! (cough; cough) where'd he go?"

Policeman1: "You were watching him!"

Sky: "I have no idea how the heck that all happened, but I sure am glad it did. I must reunite with Flint and find that girl that took my deck, pronto!"

And so, he got away…

What he didn't see was that a certain familiar shadow observed him from a secure corner of the street. It was Rosemary. She watched him leave with great concern… I think, it was quite difficult to tell her emotions apart with that solid expression.

Rosemary: "This is as much as I can do for now, my Honey. (sigh) Well, I guess that's all the screentime I'll get today."

And he never knew she was there.

* * *

Anyway, back to Enlil and Flint, who just confronted Pretty.

Enlil: "That deck belongs to Sky-kun. Please give it back!"

Pretty: "What are you talking about? That deck is mine now, I'm not giving back something that was won fair and square."

Enlil: "That's not true. Sky-kun would not give up on his deck. (bows) I'm begging you, give it back!"

Pretty: "Pih, begging won't get you anywhere. That deck is too cute for the likes of him. I'll take a much better care of it."

Tenshu: "What? Pretty-sama?"

Pretty: "(angry) What did you just call me?"

Tenshu: "Err, I mean, Pretty-chan-sama… Is it true what this girl is saying?"

Enlil: "(confused) Chan-sama?"

Flint: "What kind of person would have 2 honoriffics?"

Pretty: "You're not paid to suspect me, Tenshu. I'm your responsibility, and so you must side with me."

Tenshu: "But…"

Pretty: "No arguig, Tenshu! (to Enlil) And you there, go away. There's no, aaaabsolutely no way am I giving away a deck this cute!"

Enlil: "But that deck, it's…"

Flint: "Looks like there's no other way."

Enlil: "What?"

And before she knew it…

Flint: "Flint Duel Mode: Sky-High-Morphosis!"

Flint shapeshifted into a Duel Disk, then attached himself to Enlil's left arm!

Enlil: "HEEEH? What is this?"

Flint: "Owie, your Duel base model is quite edgy, Enlil-chan."

Pretty: "What are you two trying to pull?"

Enlil: "(trying to take Flint off) Oi, Flint-kun, what is the meaning of this?"

Flint: "Our goals are the same, Enlil-chan. We must take that deck back no matter what. Our only chance to reason with this girl is to duel her!"

Enlil: "Duel? Me?"

Flint: "You can still duel, right?"

Enlil: "Well, I can, but…"

Flint: "Then that's our only option. You must duel her in Sky's behalf!"

Enlil: "But why with you?"

Flint: "(whispers) Mind I remind you that there's numbers in that deck? Want it or not, you'll need my power to handle this."

Enlil: "You're too heavy! I can barely keep my arm up!"

Flint: "(angry) Are you suggesting I should loose some weight? Sky-sama never complained about this!"

Enlil: "So Sky-kun is…"

Pretty: "That is a neat little toy… In a way, it's kind of cute."

Flint: "(blushes) I never thought I was going to be called 'cute' of all things…"

Enlil: "Then I… (nods) Understood. I'll do my best. (points at Pretty) If you want to keep that deck, please duel me for it!"

Pretty: "Eh? Why should I?"

Enlil: "If I win, you'll return what you took. Otherwise, I'll wager this… Cute Duel-Robo into the pot!"

Flint: "That's right, we'll… (O.O) Wait, what?"

Pretty: "That cute robo?"

Enlil: "That's right, he is very reliable. He can help you with math, set up schedules, play around, duel and play dress up…"

Flint: "HEY, I'M NOT AN EXCHANGE TOY!"

Pretty: "Is that so? I can play dress-up?"

Flint: "(weeping) Look what you've done."

Enlil: "But I want Sky-kun's deck in return. Or do you think you can't handle a deck that cute?"

Flint: "(O.O) GAH! I can't believe you just called it cute!"

Pretty: "Can't handle it? My gosh, in case you didn't notice, I walk, eat and breathe cute, of course I can handle a deck no matter how cute it is."

Flint: "Okay, this just turned ridiculous."

Pretty: "Alright, challenge accepted! Tenshu!"

Tenshu: "But, Pretty-chan-sama, aren't you overreacting this a little bit?"

When Pretty turned around to face her butler, from his point of view, she might as well have been 100 feet tall with a burning forehead:

Pretty: "I WON'T LET SOME COMMONER TELL ME HOW I CANNOT HANDLE CUTE, DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Tenshu: "R-right! As you wish."

Tenshu then pulled out an object from his suit, and tossed it up. As the object expanded, it became apparent it was in reality a Duel Disk, entirely pink and bedazzled. As Pretty performed a cute little balet-like dance before this occured, it immediately attached itself on Pretty's left wrist, and spread up like a fan. The design was rather unique, like a set of hexagons stuck together, closely resembling a beehive.

Pretty: "Duel Disk, set!"

Enlil: "Okay, I guess my Duel Disk is already set."

Flint: "Don't forget to add your deck!"

Enlil: "Ah! R-right!"

Enlil was so caught up in her squabble with Flint that she almost forgot to put her own deck into her new Duel Disk.

Then, Pretty tossed another item in the air, which was her butterfly-shaped D-Gazer. Likewise, true to her reputation, she winked and made a peace sign as soon as she equiped it.

Pretty: "D-Gazer, set!"

Enlil: "(picks her D-Gazer) Alright, D-Gazer, set! (puts it on)"

Tenshu activated the hidden D-Gazer that was installed into his shades.

_**"AR-Vision: Link established."**_

He entire area around them got covered in tiny threads of data, as both of them drew their cards and…

Enlil&Pretty: "Duel!"

Enlil: LP: 4000

Pretty: LP: 4000

Pretty: "Cuteness goes first. My turn, draw! (draws)"

And when she drew, she took a little pause to observe her hand. Not to form a strategy, though…

Pretty: "(blushing) Awwww, so many cute cards, and I only get to summon one. Which one will it be? (picks one) I choose this: **Wind-up Soldier**, summon!"

The monster she picked was the green toy soldier that was the trademark of her… err, I mean Sky's deck.

Soldier: "Zenmai! Zeeeeen-Mai! (ATK: 1800/ LV4)"

Enlil: "So she really is using Sky-kun's deck."

Flint: "Relax, she's only doing it for the cute, there's no way she'll be able to wield that deck the same way Sky-sama can."

For some reason, Pretty did not seem to boast around how her new monster was cute. As the matter of fact, it appeared like she was checking it up with a critic's oppinion.

Pretty: "Hmmmmm…"

Tenshu: "Is something the matter, Pretty-sama?"

Pretty: "(angry) What was that?"

Tenshu: "I mean, Pretty-chan-sama. Is something wrong? You're not making a turn."

Pretty: "You know, now that I loook at it from here… I feel like something's missing."

Enlil: "Missing?"

Pretty: "Hmmmmm… It is cute, but… (lightbulb) I've got it! I know how to make it even cuter!"

With that said, Pretty pulled something out of a side-slot of her Duel Disk: it resembled in every manner a pencil-shaped piece of pink plastic with a glowing tip.

Tenshu: "But that's…"

Pretty: "With Pretty-chan's Magical Editting Pen!"

Enlil: "Magical what?"

Once she put the "magical pen" up in a pose, Pretty started randomly pinpointing with it all over the card that she just played on her Duel Disk. The card itself was left unchanged, but every contact with it caused a beepy tune to sound up and sparkly lights to fulminate from her Duel Disk. It looked in every manner like a little kid drawing a picture over it.

Pretty: "Edit, edit, edit, edit, edit, edit, edit and that, aaand… It's done!"

With that announcement, The 3D image of Wind-up Soldier changed dramatically: while the overall silhouette and shape remained the same, all of it's textures were gone and replaced by variously covered surfaces, like an unfinished videogame model. Once the "editting" was done, the textures returned…

… Except Soldier was now entirely pink!

Soldier: "Mai?"

Enlil: "(O.O) HEH?"

Flint: "(O.O) WHAT THE HECK?"

Pretty: "Yay, yay, the cute Wind-up Soldier is now even cuter!"

Wind-up Soldier had to inspect his new appearance: instead of the usual green, it completely turned pink, and the Wind-up key on his back almost looked like a ribbon. If there's ever a girls-only edition of Wind-up monsters, this is what it would look like.

Wourds couldn't describe the shock in the eyes of Enlil and Flint:

Enlil: "Wind-up Soldier…turned pink!"

Flint: "Let us agree to never, EVER mention this to Sky-sama."

Tenshu: "I can't believe you actually used that Edit Pen your uncle said never to use under any circumstances. Your uncle is going to have my head for this!"

Pretty: "Awww, but I like it better this way. (plays another card) Now to the duel, I play **Wind-up Factory**! (plays it) And then I activate Wind-up Soldier's ability. Once per turn, he can increase his own Attack points by 400, and his level by 1."

As the wind-up key on the Soldier's back spun rapidly, it conjured a growth in intimidation in it's aura. But instead of the usual fiery soul, this time it displayed a pink, heart-shaped aura increase.

Soldier: "Zeeen-MAIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAI! (ATK: 1800…2200/ LV4… LV5)"

Enlil: "Why would she do that? Soldier can't even attack on the first turn."

Pretty: "Now I trigger the effect of Wind-up Factory, which activates as soon as a Wind-up monster's effect activates. And this allows me to fetch another Wind-up from my deck to the hand.(picks a card from her deck) And I'll fetch Wind-up Butterfly."

Enlil: "What?"

Flint: "She did it for that?"

Pretty: "(sets a card) I set a card face-down, and end my turn like this."

As she did that, Soldie'rs ATK and level returned to normal, and the pinky cute aura faded away. And the key in it's back shattered and vanished.

Wind-up Soldier: ATK: 1800/ LV4

Enlil: "That was odd."

Flint: "See? I told you she has no skill. She must have misread the card's effect. Wind-up Soldier can only use the effect once while it's face-up on the field. Enlil-chan, this is your chance to counterstrike!"

Enlil: "Got it! I will definitely win that deck back for Sky-kun! (draws) My turn, draw! (looks at her cards) Yes, it's here! (plays a card) I summon **Gummi Ursa**!"

A great lightshow followed up what appeared to be a powerful summon. Lights sparkled, and it seemed like the rainbow itself danced. And the result was…

Poof!

Quite dissappointing, actually. Her monster was a large egg-shaped bear-like creature that was almost entirely colored like sugar and rainbows. Wind-up Soldier shared a similar color pattern one minute ago when he was textureless. The monster looked like a very weird, gummi-colored teddy-bear.

Ursa: "Chuga! (shows 2 peace signs) Chuga-chuga! (ATK: 1400/ LV4)"

Flint: "(O_O)….. Gummi?"

Pretty: "(lol) Pahahahahahaha! What kind of a monster is that? It's ridiculous!"

Ursa: "Chuga?"

Enlil: "What's that supposed to mean? Is it cute?"

Pretty: "Don't get full of yourself. I said 'ridiculous', not 'cute'. There is a difference. In ways that yours can't hold a candle to mine."

Enlil: "(!) Grrrrrr, who does she think she is? Anyway, whan a Gummi monser is successfully Normal summoned, I can special summon this guy: come, **Gummi Toad**!"

The next monster that was summoned was a pretty large frog-like creature, also entirely dipped in gentle colors of the rainbow, as if it came out of a candy shop: basically yellow with gentle overlaps of pink and cyan blue. It kept on clapping it's hands like a cheerleader.

Toad: "Kero-kero-kero! (ATK: 1200/ LV3)"

Enlil: "How's that?"

Pretty: "(yaaawns) That one ain't cute either."

Enlil: "(!) Would you stop making fun of them!"

Flint: "Enlil-chan, may I ask: did't your monsters look a bit different last time?"

(flashback)

_Truth be told, as seen in this flashback:_

_The last time Enlil dueled, which was easily the first episode, Enlil was using various windy monstrosities based on different wind entities. Her theme was feathers and wind, not sugar and rainbows. Aerial Sniper, Blastersnatch and Miracle Hawk looked nothing like the monsters on her side right now. The only monster that might fit in would be Number 71: Divine Wind, due to her rainbow coloration._

(end flashback)

Enlil: "Oh, that, well… If you remember, I gave that deck over to Bristy-san."

Flint: "Heh? Oh, right, you did… Then where did this deck come from?"

Enlil: "I made it in the meantime. I kinda wanted it to follow Sky-kun's recommended design."

Flint: "(-_-') That's exactly what worries me."

Enlil: "At this point, the monster effect of Gummi Ursa activates. When a Gummi monster is Special summoned, Ursa gets additional 500 Attack points!"

A weird aura surrounded the funny-looking bear monster, indicating it's rise of power.

Ursa: "Chuga-chuga-chuga! (ATK: 1400… 1900)"

Enlil: "Now he's stronger than Soldier. Go, Ursa!"

Ursa: "Chuga!"

Enlil: "Attack Wind-up Soldier!"

Ursa: "(charges forward) Chuuuuu-Gaaaaaaaaaah!"

The bear-looking monster (and it really looked more like an egg than it did a bear), charged forward with it's fist set aflame in rainbow-colored patterns, and it rammed it against Pretty's Soldier…

Enlil: "How's that?"

But…

Pretty: "You're being rash. Trap, activate! **Overwind**! (the card flips)"

Flint: "Wait, I know this one, it's…!"

Pretty: "This card's effect can double the Attack points of one Wind-up monster I control, so I'll be using it to double my Soldier's strength."

And so, Soldier's wind-up key respawned, only this time it spun around rapidly like a propeller. In addition, it reobtained the burning red aura it had previously, and this clearly showed it's enfuriating passion.

Pretty: "He's the tough guy now."

Soldier: "Zeeeen-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI-MAI…! (ATK: 1800… 3600)"

Enlil: "(shocked) 3600 Attack points!"

Soldier easily blocked Ursa's attack, and then it counterstriked with a right cross full of flames.

Soldier: "Zenmaaai! (punches)"

Ursa: "Ghhhh… Chugaaaa… (blows up)"

If the attack didn't obliterate the bear-like monster, the imprint in his face left from the attack would have left him terribly disconfigured. The blast left from the counterstrike was so great it almost pushed Enlil to the ground.

Enlil: LP: 2300

Enlil: "How could that happen?"

Flint: "I see, Overwind's other effect would bounce Wind-up Soldier back into her hand, so she used it's ability while she still had a chance to fetch more monsters from the deck!"

Enlil: "No way! How did she figure out such gameplay?"

Pretty: "Hihihi, you thought because I rated a deck as cute that I don't know the first thing about dueling with a Wind-up deck, didn't you? That was your mistake. I am perfectly capable of using this deck since the first time I saw it!"

Enlil: "But how?"

Flint: "She has mastered the Wind-up deck just by watching Sky-sama using it once, and by scrolling through it one time!"

Tenshu: "As expected from Pretty-chan-sama! She may be spoiled, but she took dueling classes from the best tutors in the land."

Enlil: _"I thought I stood a chance because my enemy uses a too foreign deck. But… If she is this skilled with a Wind-up deck, then this would be exactly like…"_

In a horrific image, Enlil pictured Sky standing in Pretty's place, albeit with a sinister grin on his face.

Enlil: _"It's exactly like dueling Sky-kun! I never saw Sky-kun loose before, so how am I supposed to…?"_

Flint: "This is bad, we're in deep doo-doo. If she figures out a way to master the Numbers as well, we'll…"

Enlil: "(shakes head) _No, that's not Sky-kun! I mustn't think that way!_ (sets a card) I set a card face-down. Turn end!"

Just as the giant card appeared in front of Enlil…

Pretty: "At this point, the other effect of Overwind activtes. The monster that it boosted returns to my hand."

Just like that, the Soldier vanished, and the card flew from Pretty's Duel Disk into her hand.

Pretty: "In case that's not clear enough, since Wind-up Soldier left the field, I will be able to reuse it's ability again once I summon him."

Enlil: "How dare she… Speak like she owns it…"

Pretty: "But I have a better idea."

Enlil: "What?"

Pretty: "My turn! Draw! (draws) I summon **Wind-up Butterfly**!"

Before her, a fairy-like figure with butterfly wings made an appearance.

Butterfly: "Cho-cho-cho! (ATK: 1200/ LV3)"

Pretty: "Now I activate Butterfly's monster effect. Once while on the field, it can change it's position to Defense mode, then I can summon another Wind-up monster from my hand."

Once it's wind-up key started spinning, Butterfly swung down and landed with it's wings folded…

Wind-up Butterfly: ATK: 1200… DEF: 800

… and from the glittering dust, a new portal appeared…

Pretty: "I special summon **Wind-up Hunter**!"

It was the centauric version of the infamous Wind-up Soldier, armed with a crossbow and wearing a torn cape.

Hunter: "Zenmamai! (ATK: 1600/ LV3)"

Pretty: "Also, at this point, I'll activate the effect of Wind-up Factory (the card flashes, and a card slides into her hand) fetching a new monster to my hand. I'll select Wind-up Shark."

Enlil: "She's even copying his game style."

Flint: "Hand control is the main advantage of a Wind-up deck. There's no telling what she'll do next!"

Pretty: "(plays a card) Next, I activate the Spell card **Level Bell**! By paying 800 pf my Life, this card increases all my monster's levels by one. Therefore, both Wind-up Butterfly and Wind-up Hunter switch from level 3 to level 4!"

Pretty: LP: 3200

A loud series of bellrings was heard as a giant bell rang it's tones in the sky above Pretty, like a brickless clocktower. The bell, supported by wings and entirely coated in golden glyphs, made tones and musical notes become material, which turned into stars resembling those of monster levels. These stars attached themselves to both Pretty's monsters' displays, altering them in the process…

Wind-up Butterfly: LV3… LV4

Wind-up Hunter: LV3… LV4

Pretty: "Now I overlay the 2 level 4 cute Wind-up monsters!"

And the moment this occured, she overlayed them, and they turned into Overlay units…

Pretty: "With these 2 monsters, I construct the cute Overlay Network: Xyz summon!"

… that opened up a portal to the Xyz space, where the eruption of matter and antimatter occured.

Pretty: "The creme la creme, gives rise to the ultimate cute war-toy! This avatar of cuteness shall rise up now!"

Enlil: "What a stupid chant!"

And much to their horror, the monster that emerged…

Pretty: "Appear, **Wind-up Zenmaister**!"

… was Sky's full-time favorite, only this time it was on the enemy's field. Zenmaister appeared, along with it's 2 Overlay units, and directed his hands against Enlil. ATK: 1900/ R4

Flint: "I can't believe we actually have to fight Zenmaister. Sky-sama will never forgive me for this!"

Pretty then observed her new monster for a bit… A bit more…

What was every boy's fantasy (a giant fighting robot that runs on winding up) seemed to be this girl's object of interest.

Pretty: "Mo, no fair, it looked cuter on the card. The colors don't match the cuteness at all. Well, I know how to fix that!"

And then she grabbed her Magical Editting Pen and started scribling all over Zenmaister's card…

Pretty: "Edit, edit, edit, edit, edit, edit and that, aaand… It's done!"

And while the card itself remained unchanged, Zenmaister's 3D image lost all of it's textures, turning into a large, multicolored silhouette, and once it's colors returned… Oh dear…

Zenmaister was entirely yellow… with pink flower-like spots all over!

Flint&Enlil: "(O.O) EEEEEH?! DAHEEECK?!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sky was just running to find his lost deck, when all the sudden, he felt a great pain in his chest. Gripping for it and feeling strong chills running down his spine, he had to stop.

Sky: "GHHHH! (feels his chest) That was odd, for one moment there, I felt my heart stopping. Just what on earth is happening?"

* * *

Pretty: "And following his summon, I can Special summon **Wind-up Shark** from my hand! (summons it)"

Just as Zenmaister alone was not enough, Pretty had to bring up the fang-fish among Wind-ups.

Shark: "Kyah! (ATK: 1500/ LV4)"

Pretty: "Furthermore, Zenmaister's effect is in motion: he gets 300 Attack points for each Overlay unit he has."

Wind-up Zenmaister: ATK: 1900… 2500

Pretty: "Hihihi, that wraps things up, I have enough force to deplete your Life entirely."

Enlil: "If both attacks connect, our Life points will…"

Pretty: "Go, Wind-up Shark! Much that toad in the cutest way possible!"

Wind-up Shark had to gulp and look at his new owner in an odd way. She might as well have told him to bake a pie, it was something beyond the poor monster's understanding. The only thing it could do was attack, which it did.

Shark sped forward, and with a single bite, it obliterated Enlil's Gummi Toad, who screamed in horror. Not to mention, the attack sent a shockwave towards Enlil that depleted her Life points.

Enlil: LP: 2000

Enlil: "What should I do? Wait a minute… (looks at her field)"

Pretty: "Final blow, Zenmaister attacks dire-"

Enlil: "Hold on a second!"

Pretty: "Eh? What is it?"

Pretty: "I won't give up that easily! Trap, activate: **Gummi Blowback**! (the card flips) This card, when a Gummi monster is destroyed by battle, and after I discard a card from my hand (discards), can Special summon a new Gummi monster from my deck. I summon **Gummi Parrot** in Defense mode!"

The tables have turned, even for a little bit. The new monster that appeared on Enlil's side looked like a stuffed animal version of a parrot, with too tiny wings and a too large head, entirely coated in yellow, blueish and pink fur, as if the ink was spilled over it randomly.

Parrot: "Chugaga! (DEF: 2000/ LV4)"

Flint: "Yes! With this, we can evade further damage!"

Pretty: "What a nuisance. Go, Zenmaister! Destroy that uncute monster as well!"

Zenmaister charged up one of it's gauntlets, which shot forward like a rocket. The rocket punch entirely pulverized the bird monster, then it reattached to the robot via extreely long spring.

Pretty: "What a bother, then you managed to survive that somehow. I'll end my turn like this."

Enlil: _"Good. Somehow, I managed to survive. But… Pretty-chan now has 2 monsters on her field, and my field is entirely blank. Even if I somehow manage to summon something stronger than Zenmaister… I'm not sure I want to destroy it. After all, that card is Sky-kun's…"_

Flint: "Enlil-chan!"

Enlil: "What is it'"

Flint: "No matter how you look at it, Zenmaister is now an opponent's monster. We cannot win unless you terminate it!"

Enlil: "But Sky-kun…"

Flint: "He'll understand! Risking to let her use Zenmaister's power will loose Sky kun his deck entirely!"

Enlil: "… (nods) I understand. Here goes… I draw! (draws, then looks at the drawn card) It's here!"

Enlil was suddenly very happy to see the card she drew. It was a Spell card of some sort.

Enlil: "Gummi Parrot's monster effect activates: during my Standby phase, if all my destroyed monsters have Gummi in their name, and my field is empty, this monster can be Special summoned from the Graveyard!"

A dark portal opened up in front of Enlil, and from it, the shining glow radiated the appearance of the old montser: her Parrot swooped up and spread it's wings… as far as it could.

Parrot: "Chugaga! (ATK: 500/ LV4)"

Pretty: "An effect that activates in the Graveyard?"

Enlil: "So far so good. (looks at her hand) Next, I have to play… (picks a card) This guy! I summon **Gummi Monkey**!"

The next monster she called upon was a silly cartoonish monkey-like monster, also covered entirely in the gummi pallete fur. It had a disproportional body-type, with a large head and ears almost the same size as it's face, as well as huge arms and feet, so calling it a chibi would not be incorrect.

Monkey: "Samu! Samusamusaru! (ATK: 1800/ LV4)"

Enlil: "Alright! Now for the finishing touch!"

She then played the card she drew:

Enlil: "I activate the Spell card: **Gummi Bounce**! This card's effect allows me to revive a Gummi monster from my Graveyard, by tributing another Gummi monster on my field. I release Gummi Parrot!"

Parrot: "Chugagaga!"

What followed afterwards is a bit difficult to explain: Gummi Parrot did not just vanish, more likely it was "remolded" into a spherical shape that looked like it was made of plasticine. Then this mass of gummi stuff, whatever it was, remodeled again.

First into a pair of feet…

Then a pair of arms…

Enlil: "Be revived, Gummi Toad."

And finally, the head of a yellowish, happy toad.

Toad: "Kero-gero-gero! (ATK: 1200/ LV3)"

Pretty: "What? You sacrificed your best defense in favor of that thing? For what point?"

Enlil: "Now, the effect of Gummi Monkey activates!"

Pretty: "What? Monkey?"

It wasn't until now that Pretty noticed the drastic change that Gummi Monkey has undergone the moment Toad appeared on the field: the monkey took a deep breath and swelled up like a baloon! In a matter of moments, it looked like a funny giant rainbow-colored parade blimp!

Pretty: "What is this?"

Enlil: "Gummi Monkey's effect is, when a Gummi monster is Special summoned, it can return one monster on the field back to the owner's hand. Then, if the sent monster is an Xyz monster, and Overlay units are sent to the Graveyard as a result, it inflicts 500 damage to my opponent for each unit destroyed."

Pretty: "What? Then that means…!"

Pretty looked at the only valid target she could think of: much to her sdissatisfaction, it was the recolored Zenmaister on her side of the field that Monkey laid it's eyes on.

Enlil: "Initiate it, Gummi Repulse!"

It was then that Monkey opened it's once tightly shut mouth, releasing all the stored air it contained. The result may have seemed a bit cartoonish, but it was effective: the gust it blew included radiant rainbow-particles filled with sparkling dust that glittered like the stuff rainbows are made of.

Once, this rainbow wind made contact with Zenmaister, not only did it push him back, but also dissolved him bit-by bit into the same kind of particles, until only it's Overlay units were left. These units were blown back, towards Pretty…

… where they went off with a bang!

Pretty: "So uncuuute!"

Pretty was pushed back a little, more damaged in pride than in Life points, which also took considerable damage.

Pretty: LP: 2200

Enlil: "Now! Monkey, attach Wind-up Shark! And Toad, direct attack!"

Monkey&Toad: "Chugaga!"

It occured as she said it would: Monkey leaped up, and delivered a powerful kung-fu kick into the toy Shark's chin, effectively blowing it up on impact.

Afterwards, the Gummi Toad leaped up, and after performing a flip in mid-air, it delivered a "gentle" kick on Pretty's face… with it's bottom.

SMACK!

Pretty: "So grooooosss!"

Pretty: LP: 700

Enlil: "I did it!"

Flint: "You dealt some serious damage there!"

Enlil: "Now then, (sets a card) I set a card down. And finally, during the End phase, the other effect of Gummi Bounce rebounces Gummi Toad into my hand."

On the next moment, Gummi Toad waved goodbye to Enlil, before it's body converted into energy and hopped into Enlil's hand, effectively turning into a card there.

Enlil: "With this, my turn is over."

Pretty: "That was not cute at all! Why did I take so much damage with a cute deck like this? That does it, I'll make you pay ten-fold! (draws) My turn, draw! Cute Wind-ups are not enough. I need something even cuter!"

Enlil: "(sweatdrops) How does cuteness have anything to do with-"

Pretty: "First, I Normal summon **Wind-up Magician**!"

She played the card with the toy-magician Sky frequently used, and that no self-respecting Wind-up player would go out without. ATK: 600/ LV4

Pretty: "Next up, the Spell card, **Monster Reborn**! (plays it) I can revive one monster from my Graveyard. Come back to me, Wind-up Shark!"

From a dark portal in the floor, the previously destroyed Shark re-emerged.

Shark: "Kyah! (ATK: 1500/ LV4)"

Pretty: "I activate Shark's monster effect: once per turn, this monster can increase or decrease it's own level by one, so I'm turning Shark into a level 3 monster instead!"

The wind-up key on Shark's back spun around at a slow pace, counter-clockwise, at which point it's eyes flashed red and it's level display altered.

Shark: "Kyah! (LV4… LV3)"

Enlil: "Then that means…"

Pretty: "Wind-up Magician's monster effect activates: when a Wind-up monster activates it's effect, Magician can Special summon another Wind-up straight from my deck."

As the Magician's wind-up key spun rapidly, it's staff also glowed brightly, opening a portal next to it. Out of it, a tiny little monster came out…

Pretty: "I Special summon **Wind-up Snail**!"

Yes, it was the pink mechanical snail.

Snail: "Zanmaimai! (ATK: 100/ LV2)"

Afterwards, Pretty's deck flashed and a card was eected out of it, which she took with a smile.

Pretty: "And due to Wind-up Factory's effect, I can fetch a new monster. I'll pick the cute Wind-up Zenmaiden."

And as soon as she showed the picked card, she played another…

Pretty: "Now, with it's effect, I Special summon **Half-Way Eater**! This monster can be special summoned by halving the level of one monster I control. Then Half-way Eater's level becomes equal to the reduced amount."

Out of another portal, a creepy-looking orange mooray eel crawled up…

Eater: "Khraaah!"

… then it devoured 2 stars from Wind-up Magician's display, and appeared next to it with altered level stats himself.

Wind-up Magician: LV4… LV2

Half-Way Eater: LV1… LV2

Pretty: "And finally, I Special summon Wind-up Zenmaiden with it's own effect! (plays it)"

She finally played one last card from her hand, and it materialized on the field in form of a Wind-up girl with large mechanic gloves, a helmet and a wind-up key sticking out of her backpack. She winked and posed like a cosplayer.

Zanmaiden: "Maimaimai! (ATK: 100/ LV1)"

Enlil: "That card is…"

Pretty: "When I control a Wind-up monster that used it's effect this turn, I can Special summon Wind-up Zenmaiden from my hand. Then, her level becomes the same as that monster's level."

Zenmaiden did not say a thing, and hardly noticed her previous master has been replaced with this cheeky girl. She picked the wind-up key from Shark's back, and rested it on her shoulder while posing like a model.

Wind-up Zenmaiden: LV1… LV3

Enlil: "Now she has 5 monsters at once! (realizes) Wait, this formation, it's…!"

Let's review the state of things on Pretty's side: she had Half-Way Eater (LV2), Wind-up Shark (LV3), Wind-up Magician (LV2), Wind-up Snail (LV2) and Wind-up Zenmaiden (LV2) on her side. In short, those were 3 level 2 monsters, and 2 level 3s, which were the ideal materials for the summon of…

Pretty: "Indeed, I did this so that I can use that cute power your boy used earlier. I want to see that cute shining pony!"

Flint: "Shining Pony? (O.O) Wait, she can't mean…!"

Enlil: "No, don't! You can't summon that, that's-"

Pretty: "I sure can, because I'm adorable! I overlay the level 2 Wind-up Magician, Snail and Half-Way Eater!"

All the named monsters turned into spheres of energy and floated up, opening a spiraling door to the Xyz space. On any other occasion this would be a glorious moment, but this time Sky wasn't the one behind the wheel.

Pretty: "Xyz summon!"

As soon as the units entered the portal, a massive burst of energy was released, and from that portal…

Tenshu: "This kind of wave… Just what is it?"

**59!**

… out came the sealed form of Shining Knighcorn.

Pretty: "With the light of a tousand twinkle sparks, and the alliance to the prince in shining armor, the chosen beast of cuteness now marches on my command!"

As the legs of the creature formed, and the wings expanded…

Enlil: "You can't! That monster is Sky-kun's!"

… and finally, the horn pierced forward, revealing the monster's head.

Pretty: "Ride, **Number 59: Shining Knighcorn**!"

The summoned alicorn neighed in power as it's shining appearence radiated across the battlefield. It pointed it's horn at Enlil for the 2nd time in history. ATK: 1800/ R2

Enlil was horrified by her opponent's new arsenal, not because it was a strong monster, but because she was convinced it belonged in body and soul to Sky.

Pretty, on the other hand, only admired it for it's looks.

Pretty: "So pretty! So sparkly and dashy!"

Enlil: "No… Anything but that…"

And then…

Flint: "(beep-beep, beeep) Eh? (beep-beep) KYAAAH! I can't believe it, this reading! This Number is…"

Pretty: "Such an amazing pet, this monster is abdolutely a cu-"

HEARTBEAT!

Something wasn't right. Pretty stopped her sentence in the middle of saying the word "cute", a thing she never did in the past. Something clenched her chest. Some weird emotion surged through her very body.

She was entirely motionless, for that moment that felt eternal.

Pretty: "…. What?"

And then, everything went south: Knighcorn released a cry after cry like it was stung by poison, and in the middle of the whole thing… the portion of it's head covering it's eyes flashed with a red glow, then the number 59 flashed red on it's left shoulder plate.

A weir aura surrounded it, and although it was shining, it was in no way pretty.

Pretty: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!"

Pretty held her head like it was about to explode, and covered her face with her hands.

Ultimately, the sigl of the Number 59 shone up at the back of her left hand.

Tenshu: "What's wrong? Pretty-sama!"

Pretty: "It's great."

Tenshu: "What?"

Pretty: "This feeling… This power… It just… Feels so GREAT!"

She did not say it in a cheerful manner. After she revealed her face… well, let's just hope those weird deep-purple marks beneath her eyelids were a side-effect of her make-up, otherwise we might as well assume she got possessed. The pair of her curly pigtails were now spread up and stiff, almost resembling a pair of horns!

Pretty: "Gehaha… HEHAHAHAHAHAHA! The Numbers power, it flows through me! I can't get enough of it!"

Tenshu: "Pretty-sama!"

Pretty: "(sinisterly) What did you call me?"

Tenshu: "I mean… Pretty-chan-sama… What is the matter with you? You don't sound like your usual self."

Enlil: "What happened? Why is Knighcorn so…"

Knighcorn felt the effects of whatever it was that affected Pretty-chan as well: it no longer looked timid. Rather, it seemed like it was ready to kill on sight.

Flint: "I can't believe this! These symptoms, they're the signs of a Numbers posession!"

Enlil: "What? You mean, Knighcorn is…"

Flint: "Yes. For some reason, Knighcorn is trying to take over Pretty. Just like all the other Numbers did before."

Enlil: "Didn't you say you and Sky-kun purified Knighcorn?"

Flint: "I thought so too, but how else do you explain this?"

Pretty: "More, more, more power! I will take it all! I overlay the level 3 Wind up Shark and Zenmaiden!"

Another overlay occured, with the 2 remaining monsters opening a new portal…

Pretty: "Xyz summon!"

And out of that portal…

**41!**

The other Number came up: this time it was the sealed form of Galileon, which almost immediatelly folded up to reveal the beast king lurking inside.

Pretty: "Come, **Number 41**!"

The number flashed next to the beast's right ear, and once free from it's slumber…

Pretty: "**Stellar Beast King – Galileon**!"

… it released such a terrifying roar it almost killed all the nearby birds. If Gummi Monkey, who stood right in the beast's path, had and pants, this is where he wets them. The other Number has arrived. ATK: 1900/ R3

And with him, the sigl of 41 not only flashed on his body, but on the back of Pretty's right hand as well! The same scene occured, galileon screamed like a sword has penetrated it's paw as a terrible, terrible aura surrounded it. Pretty underwent the same reaction.

Pretty: "Yes! More! More! I don't care about the cute. I no longer care about the deck. Just as long as this power remains mine!"

Enlil, that stood against them, barely had any strength to stand once this unfolded.

Enlil: "Sky-kun's… Numbers…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sky: "*Achoo*! (wipes nose) Huh? Someone mentioned me?"

Even though he gave the cops a slip, Sky did not make any progress in finding the real culprit. One might even say he got lost, somewhere between the lanes of Sourand.

Sky: "Rust and buckets, I can't find them! Wherever that mocky-pocky girl went, if I don't find out soon, I'll never get my deck back! (rapidly scratches head) Why does this have to happen to me? And now Flint is gone too!"

Then, an imaginery lightbulb turned on above his head.

Sky: "I got it! Flint emits that signal of his that I can track with my D-Gazer."

He took his D-Gazer out, and started puting it on.

Sky: "I find him first,t hen we use his sensors to find my deck."

And as soon as he turned the device on, a beeping red dot appeared on his vizor. He looked around to see where on the screen the dot was pointing, and in his 3D surroundings, he was drawn to look in the direction of the nearby park…

Sky: "That way."

… And witness this:

Sky: "Huh?"

He saw a pair of familiar shapes in the distance: the 2 differently resonating auras of 2 monsters that seemed awfully familiar. It was those that belonged to him: the Numbers!

Sky: "Shining Knighcorn and Galileon?! No way, who is using them?"

The D-Gazer's network connection allowed him to access the current data on the duelists even from the distance. He simply selected a few icons in mid-air and he could see the state of events unfolding in a compressed format. 2 pictures popped up: one of Enlil, and the other of that girl that snatched his deck.

Sky: "Enlil is…"

He only looked at the image for a second, but that seemed to have been enough.

Sky: "This is bad!"

He stromed out in that direction as fast as he could…

* * *

And so, with fright in her eyes, Enlil was barely breathing before the shocking scene that unfolded before her eyes.

Pretty: "There is no way I am giving up on a deck like this. This is my victory! Becuase enmaiden was used as Xyz material fo Galileon's summon, he gains additional 500 Attack points."

Number 41: Galileon: ATK: 1900… 2400

Pretty: "Then I activate Galileon's monster effect: by detaching an Overlay Unit, the Attack points of one of your monsters are halved."

Galileon then absorbed an Overlay unit through the star on it's forehead, and when it did, it released a ferocious roar that shook the ground. The roar expanded like a whirlwind, and hurled Gummi Monkey backwards.

Monkey: "Chugaaaaaa… (ATK: 1800… 900)"

Enlil: "Oh no!"

Pretty: "And now the finisher! Shining Knighcorn, attack her monkey!"

As it spread it's wings and flew up, Knighcorn pointed it's horn towards the now weakened Gummi monster…

Pretty: "Also, I use Knighcorn's effect. By detaching 2 Overlay units, your monster looses the rest of it's Attack points. And then Knighcorn gains 300 Attack points himself!"

And in doing so, it absorbed 2 of it's Overlay unts through the horn, and the energy surged through it body and got expelled through it's wings, in form of a rain of golden needles of light. Gummi Monkey was now pinned to the ground.

Gummi Monkey: ATK: 900… 0

Number 59: Shining Knighcorn: ATK: 1800… 2100

Flint: "The difference is too great! If the attack connects, we'll loose!"

Enlil: "No way… How can I?"

Pretty: "You two are finished!"

The horn atop of Knighcorn's head suddenly trippled in length and gained a ferocious luster.

Flint: "Do something!"

Enlil: "There's nothing I can do!"

Flint: "Wait, didn't you set a card your last turn?"

Enlil: "What? (sees the card) Oh, that's right!"

Pretty: "Shining Javelin!"

And just when it was about to dive down…

Enlil: "I activate the Trap card: **Spartan Gate**! (the card flips) With this card, all monsters that cannot be destroyed by battle loose 500 Attack points."

Pretty : "What? How should that matter?"

Enlil: "Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers. That means both your Numbers loose their power."

Number 59: Shining Knighcorn: ATK: 2100… 1600

Number 41: Galileon: ATK: 2400… 1900

Knighcorn still proceeded with the attack, slashing away Gummi Monkey with it's overlong horn, a strike whoe impact ended in an explosion.

Enlil: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (falls back)"

Enlil: LP: 400

Pretty: "You still took massive damage. Galileon, attack directly!"

And just when the stellar lion leaped forward with it's claws ready…

Enlil: "(stands up) The other effect of Spartan Gate… Prevents all by battle indestructable monsters from attacking directly."

… but it's punch was halted by an invisible forcefield that made it fall back.

Pretty: "However, that effect will only last for this turn. As soon as my next turn comes, both my Numbers will be able to attack once again, and when they do, you won't be getting up!"

Tenshu: "I've never seen Pretty-sama play like this before. Just what on earth happened to her?"

Enlil: "(hung head) What should I do?"

Pretty: "I'll end my turn."

Enlil: "Even if you say it like that, I…"

Flint: "What's wrong, Enlil-chan? We still have a chance."

Enlil: "How? That's Sky's Numbers we're up against. I can't think of a way to stop them."

Flint: "What? You can't be giving up now!"

Enlil: "Numbers can only be defeated by other Numbers. Since all Numbers we have were in Sky-kun's deck, I… I…"

Pretty: "What's the matter? Hurry up and make your turn!"

Enlil did not know what to do. A part of her wanted to run away, yet something kept making her hold still. She just stood there, shaking, almost crying.

Enlil: "It's no use… It's no use, I can't beat Sky-kun!"

Flint: "It's not Sky-sama you're dueling, baka!"

Enlil: "But those are his Numbers. What was I thinking? I barely ever won a duel without my Number, and now that I'm facing 2 myself… I'm just a failure, I can't defeat them by myself! If only… If only…"

And just then…

Sky: "Spirit rising!"

Enlil: "… That voice…"

Sky jumped out of the nearby bushes, and made an enterance with style.

Sky: "Sky-High!"

He landed on the concrete-laid path, a few meters away from Enlil. He was gaping for air the whole time afterwards, and more than a few sweaty stains were visible across his clothing.

Enlil: "Sky-kun?"

Flint: "Sky-sama!"

Pretty: "Why, you…!"

Sky: "(pant) Why do you hesitate? (pant) Why are you talking about giving up? (pant) I thought I taught you better than that. (pant) Enlil, how dare you call yourself a failure!"

Enlil: "Sky-kun…"

Sky: "I know about what's happening. If you still have a chance to make a turn, then why aren't you taking it? When you're beaten down, you rise up higher than before. That's what Sky-High is!"

Enlil: "But… Those are your Numbers I…"

Sky: "What does it matter? Those may be my cards, but my feelings are not connected to them right now at all! If you want to make it better, you must capture them."

Enlil: "But I…"

Sky: "Hold it together! You're the hunter now, Enlil!"

That might have been the word she was looking for: hunter. Right now, she was doing Sky's job, and only by doing how he usually does it does she stand a chance at winning his deck back.

She nodded firmly.

Enlil: "I understand. I will do my best now."

Sky: "That's it. You can do it!"

Pretty: "What's with the talk-show? Those two Numbers on my side are invincible, they can only be destroyed by other Numbers, there's no way you can destroy them!"

Sky: "Is that what you think? Feeling invincible because you have the advantage is what Numbers do to your head."

Pretty: "What can a complete loser like she do against them?"

Enlil: "_Think, Enlil, think… Shining Knighcorn, and Galileon… They must have some kind of weakness. Numbers can only be defeated by other Numbers, which means even if I do summon a stronger monster, I cannot destroy them in battle. Is there a way to bypass this?"_

As she observed her enemies, both knighcorn and Galileon, she kept on thinking about their sigls, their Overlay units, and their effects, until…

Enlil: "Wait, that's it! (looks at her deck) _If I don't draw a monster on this turn, there's no way I can win. Please… Answer to my emotions. Give me a way to win!_ (draws) I'll do it: Sky-High!"

She drew, and as everyone was expecting her reaction with tension…

Enlil: "(looks at the card) It's here! During my Standby phase, I can use the efect of Gummi Parrot in my Graveyard to Special summon it!"

From a dark portal in the ground, the fully colored parrot flew out and spread it's tiny wings.

Parrot: "Chugaga! (ATK: 500/ LV4)"

Enlil: "(plays a card) Then, I also Normal summon **Gummi Girl**!"

Her new monster was a chibi girl with an outfit that resembled a gummi-colored cosplay. She had pink hair and cyan-colored eyes, and a pretty large, pointy hat, overall resembling a young witch. In comparison, she seemed much younger than Wind-up Zenmaiden, entirely juvenile.

Gummi Girl: "Chugagal! (ATK: 1500/ LV4)"

Pretty: "What is she up to?"

/insert song: "1000 SPARKING" by the cast ("Negima!?", 2006)/

Enlil: "This is it: I overlay the level 4 Gummi monsters!"

And so, her two monsters became Overlay units, and opened the portal to the Overlay Network…

Enlil: "With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network: Xyz summon!"

And after the bang of their unification ceased…

Enlil: "Please hail me. Be the incarnated as the hope I'm aspiring. A rainbow that destroys sorrow, the power that is stronger than doubt!"

_**Mune no PISTOL narashite  
****Yake ni kodou ga jamasuru  
******__Ochitsuiterarenai sonna jijou_  


A new monster emerged. It was surrounded by a palette of gummi colors, but if you think it's going to be another chibiform or a stuffed animal, you're in for a big surprise.

Plates clashes and connected, a pair of feet emerged from beneath, and a mighty glow radiated from the monster's blade-shaped wings.

_**Tokikake no teishiki  
****Tsugi no tobira o hiraite**_  
**_Ikanakya dame na toki ga aru yo ne_**

Enlil: "Arrive: **Gummi Warrior… Chugamma**!"

It opened it's eyes, and with a single swipe, it blew away the light that was concealing it.

_**Yuzurenai  
Sono omoi ni  
**_**_Kimi ga kagayaku kara_**

The new monster with 2 Overlay units resembled a proud psudomechanical warrior, almost insect-like in proportions, with long legs and bladed arms, and a helmet that covered up the most of it's face apart from it's eyes, and that was altogether shaped like a pair of Vs on the forehead. It had a pair of extremely long holsters on each hip, containing some kind of pole weapon, and it held itself up with a pair of insect-like wings. The only thing about it that did not seem ferocious was it's coloration: it was entirely either cyan-blue, pink or yellow, all the colors of gummi candy, but if there ever was a monster that could make this kind of coloration look tough, then it was this one.

Chugamma: "Chuuu-GAMMA! (ATK: 2100/ R4)"

**_Kijikesou na  
_****_Kyou mo heiki  
_****_Seikou no go-byou mae_**

Sky: "Gummi?"

Pretty: "What is that thing? It's not cute at all!"

Enlil: "I did it! Let's go, Chugamma! Chugamma's monster effect activates: when this monster is Xyz summoned by using Gummi monsters as Xyz material, it negates the effects of all other Xyz monsters on the field. Gummi Radiance!"

**_Motto SPARKING NOW!  
Tsuyoku_**  
_**TOUGH na HEART  
**_

Some kind of secret compartment opened up in Chugamma's chest armor, and seemingly the size of it's torso simply tripled! Various other compartments opened up around it's body, revealing some kind of etherial substance of rainbow coloration. Once all compartments opened up (a rough estimation of at least 20 of them), a great light shone out of each and every one of them, making it almost seem like Chugamma exploded in a supernova of colors.

Pretty: "What? All their effects?"

**_Migaitara  
Sekai wa michigaeru_**

But it was not just the light, it was more like this photonic radiance took on a physical form. Each ray of light stung the 2 Numbers on Pretty's side like a penetrating needle. And as they wined in helplessness, both Galileon and Shining Knighcorn lost their ability to radate, and now they were completely devoid of all luster.

Pretty: "No way, my Numbers!"

Sky: "I see, that was the aim. You found their wekness, Enlil."

Flint: "Indeed, Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers, but this is only a part of their effect. If you negate that, they become just like any other Xyz monster."

Sky: "Now's your chance. Purify them while they're down!"

Enlil: "Go, Gummi Warrior Chugamma!"

**_SPARKING NOW!_**  
**_Tataku_**  
**_Kazashita souru_**

Chugamma took out a pair of poles out of the holsters it was holding, and slammed the two rods together in order to combine them into a more powerful form. As the weapon finally showed it's edge, it was evident it was in reality a massive double-tipped spear with a cross-shaped blade on both ends.

Enlil: "And I activate Chugamma's other effect. By detaching an Overlay unit, Chugamma can attack two Xyz monsters at once!"

As soon as the spear was formed, Chugamma absorbed an Overlay unit through the compartment in it's chest, and as soon as it did, his body just went crazy: a series of spikes emerged from various portions of it's armor, it's wings gained an additional flare-effect that gave him an additional boost, and he started wielding the spear in his hand with such speed it almost seemed like a full-speed propeller.

Then, it approached Galileon and Shining Knighcorn…

_**Chikara no kagiri**_

Enlil: "Gummi Magnum Slash!"

**_Mezase sen-PERCENT!_**

… and with a single swing, bothe enemy monsters were eviscerated until their images turned into pixels.

Pretty: "Noooooooooooooo!"

Not to mention, the backblast from the attack pushed Pretty back with such a force she actually fell down.

Pretty: LP: 0

WINNER: ENLIL

Enlil: "I did it!"

Flint: "Not over yet."

Enlil: "What?"

Flint: "Deploying Hook Linker!"

Flint underwent his victorious transformation into a crossbow-like tool on Enlil's hand… Much to her disregard.

Enlil: "Heh? What is this?"

Flint: "Just point me at Chugamma."

Enlil: "Heh? Uhm, o-okay."

She did as instructed, and noticed that despite the duel ending, Chugamma did not vanish, and the AR Vision was still online.

Flint, meanwhile, began harmonizing the wavelengths of his own gear to those of Chugamma, as displayed in the form of a constantly changing graph.

Flint: "Establishing link with Chugamma…"

Enlil: "Alright, and what do I do next?"

And once those wavelentghs overlapped on the graph…

Flint: "And fire!"

Flint fired a lightning-like beam of light at Chugamma…

Enlil: "Waaa-Aaaaahhh-AAAAAHHHHH!"

Flint: "You're not the one being hit, baka!"

And once Chugamma received that beam, he wrapped it around it's spear, then shot it towards Pretty that was just getting up from the ground.

Pretty: "What…?"

And as the beam hit her… well, you can imagine her screaming as the fired beam sucked out the Number's evil aura from her body. The evil auras were captured by the beam, which Chugamma absorbed and captured into a spherical compartment, then sent it towards Flint, whose grapple-like extentions quickly grasped it and began crushing the mass, as Flint kept decoding the Number's essence.

Flint: "BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE-BELE… Captured!"

In the end, 2 cards slid out of Flint's mouth. Enlil hesitated a bit when she picked those cards up, and when she saw it was Sky's old Numbers 59 and 41, a smile of joy emerged on her face.

Enlil: "Yay! Capture complete! (blush) I can't believe I just said that!"

Pretty almost collapsed from the shock she received from the Number extraction. Technically, she did faint, but Tenshu caught her just before she hit the ground.

Tenshu: "Pretty-sama!"

Meanwhile, Sky came close to Enlil in order to congratulate her.

Sky: "Enlil, that was amazing."

Enlil: "Uhm… T-thanks."

Sky: "Didn't I tell you? There is always a way to win. And that deck of yours, it's awesome!"

Enlil's reaction to this seemed a bit out of the order: she kept her eyes wide open, and her mouth gaped up in what appeared to be a smile, while at the same time her face started becomming red from the neck up. Once it reached all the way to the top, in addition to being as red as a lobster, she also puffed up a cloud of hot steam from her head.

Enlil: "B-b-b-b-b-baka, don't call it awesome like I wanted to win your recognition over! And don't call me cute just like that out of the blue!"

She was complaining, but she was smiling. Sky, on the other hand…

Sky: "(o.o') I never said anything like that."

Flint: "Bottom line is, we got the Numbers back. And in mind condition, too. If they weren't purified before, they sure are now."

Sky: "Really? That's great! And, speaking of which…"

Sky turned to see Pretty, who was still being held in the arms of Tenshu like a victim of a house-fire.

Tenshu: "Pretty-sama! Pretty-sama! Please wake up!"

Pretty: "Tenshu…"

She opened her eyes, much to her chaufeurs relief…

Tenshu: "Pretty-sama."

And in a matter of moments, she jumped on her own two feet and:

Pretty: "What did you just call me!?"

Tenshu: "EHm… I meant, Pretty-chan-sama."

Seriously, it was as if the shock never happened.

Pretty: "Better, and don't you forget it!"

Sky: "Ahem."

Pretty reluctantly turned her head, and was kinda freaked when she saw Sky stand tall above her.

Sky: "I believe you have something of mine. And I'd like it back."

Pretty: "Ermmm… (looks sideways) What might that be?"

Sky: "My deck! The Wind-up Duel Monsters deck that belongs to me!"

Pretty: "(still sideways) I don't remember anything of the like…"

Sky: "WHY YOU…!"

Enlil: "That's not fair, you said you'd give Sky-kun's deck back if I won."

Pretty: "But… The deck is so cute!"

Sky: "Like I care, give it back."

Pretty: "No!"

She quickly ran behind Tenshu and hid behind his leg.

Pretty: "I may never again find a deck that's as cute as this. I don't want to give it back!"

Tenshu: "Pretty-chan-sama!"

Sky: "That's low. You played, you lost, you sore. At least have some pride!"

Pretty: "I don't wanna!"

She tried to run away… But not one second in the attempt, she bumped into someone's belly and fell on the ground.

Pretty: "Ow! (to the person) Can't you watch where you're going you oa- (O_O) EEEEEEEHHHH!"

Now, how do I perfectly express the gravity of the surprising shock everyone received in this scene? I kinda feel like just using capital letters just isn't enough.

?: "What was that, young lady?"

Well, the identity of that person Pretty bumped into was kind of a surprise. On both parties. Pretty was just shaking on the ground as soon as she saw him. As for Sky…

Sky: "Huh? (O.O) Heeeeeeeeeeh! You are…!"

It was an elderly man with an egg-shaped figure in a striped shirt and a funny mustache.

Sky recognized him, and so did Flint and Enlil. Not without an utterly face-breaking reaction.

It was their teacher and Sky's mentor!

Sky: "Sagawa Sensei!"

Yep, him.

Sagawa: "(smiling) Oh, Sky-kun and others. What a coincidence I find you here."

Flint: "You're joking, this feels like a Deus Ex Machina all over again."

Enlil: "What are you doing here, sir?"

Sagawa: "I came here… (looks at Pretty) By call!"

And he did not smile when he said that. For the first time, Pretty displayed fright in front of someone.

Pretty: "U…U… Uncle?"

Well…

… loading… loading…. loading… loading….

Sky&Flint&Enlil: "(O_O) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!? UNCLE!?"

Sky: "You're related to my class mentor?!"

Sagawa: "Aye, this one here is my neice, Pretty-chan."

Sky: "Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-but the two of you look nothing like each other!"

Sagawa: "Actually, she's the daughter of a grandmother's brother's uncle's cousin, but no one ever remebers all that, so we just go by 'uncle'."

Sky: "That wasn't my point at all! This is a friggin' big shock of a news for me!"

Pretty just tried to sneak away while they were busy talking.

Sagawa: "Aye, she may be spoiled, but there's nothing in the world her favorite uncle won't get for the little- WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

To no avail. He caught her with an edgy stare.

Pretty: "Uhm… Dear Uncle, I can explain, there was this big bully and-"

Sagawa: "(edgy glare) Don't try that prank on me, little lady, you're in deep trouble as it is. I wasn't all that surprised when you turned down yet another deck I had ordered for you, but can you imagine how I reacted when I found you actually stole smeone else's deck?"

Pretty: "H-how did you…? (looks at Tenshu)"

Tenshu: "Please frgive me, Pretty-chan-sama, but your behavior today was not something that could have been left unnoticed. I had an obligation to contact Sagawa-sama on it."

Sagawa: "Don't put Tenshu into this! There are times when your requests seem adorable and cutey, but enough is enough. There's absoluetely no excuse for taking away a deck that someone else put their heart and soul into making! You should know better-"

Sky, Enlil and Flint couldn't help it but to sweatdrop.

Enlil: "I never imagined this kind of scenario to unfold."

Flint: "Yeah, who would have thought."

Sky: "For even him to make an appearance all of the sudden, and I still haven't seen Keira-chan in a while."

Flint: "Don't think of her at a time like this, Sky-sama-baka!"

Sagawa did not back down, it was almost like his words actually increased the gravity around Pretty, who kept her head down all the while.

Sagawa: "- and you should feel bad! Starting tommorow, you'll be getting extra homework! And you'll clean your room, and you'll brush your teeth for no less than 3 minutes, and-"

_**76 seconds of scolding later…**_

Pretty handed Sky's deck back to him.

Pretty: "Here. I'm sorry about everything."

Sky: "(takes it) Ah, thank you."

Pretty: "You're not going to say anything else?"

Sky: "Nah, I believe whatever professor Sagawa said is punishment enough."

Sagawa: "Hoho, as expected from my favorite apprentice."

Flint: "You certainly cooled down after all that yelling."

Sagawa: "Well, I realized the whole idea, and as long as it's for dueling, it's fine."

Flint: "(-_-) What a bipolar person."

Sagawa: "Pretty-chan may be spoiled beyond words, but her favorite uncle wouldn't change that for the world. If only she picked her things by means other than cuteness, though…"

Pretty: "But… I still don't have a cute deck I always wanted."

Sagawa: "Pretty-chan, we just discussed this. Your punishment for today will be selecting a deck that I pick for you. Then you can make it cute as you go."

Pretty: "(sighs) Okay… But, I want something else that is cute if I can't have a deck already!"

Sagawa: "Fair enough. What would you like?"

Sky&Enlil&Flint: "(sweatdrop) _He's spoiling her again_."

Pretty: "I don't know, what don't I have? Cute doll? Cute box? Cute bed? Cute bowl?"

And just then…

Rikki arrived at the park, in his usual attire. He seemed out of breath.

Rikki: "Aniki…"

Sky: "Rikki, you?"

Pretty: "(twinkle) Huh?"

Rikki: "I came as fast as I heard. About the deck, I…"

Sky: "That issue resolved a while ago now."

Rikki: "(scratches head) Ah, I see, then I was pretty useless to begin with…"

However…

Pretty: "That is…"

There was an odd spark igniting within Pretty's eyes. Rikki caught glare of her as well, only with a more confused look.

Rikki: "What? Is there something on my face?"

And after about 10 seconds of blank staring at him, she cheerfully…

Pretty: "….. (blush-cheeks) A cute boyfriend will do!"

Rikki: "HEH?"

Sky&Enlil&Flint&Tenshu: "(O.O) Ah?"

All the sudden it got a whole other kind of weird. There were sparkly stars shooting out of Pretty's eyes as she ran towards Rikki.

Pretty: "Come to me, cutey!"

Rikki: "WHAT THE HECK?"

And he began running the other way…

SNAPSHOT!

Flint just managed to capture the moment in a picture. The nearest thing to the objective was Rikki, on the run, and right behind him was the heart-flowing Pretty tryin to jump at him in order to hug him. As far as Rikki was concerned, she might as well have tried to eat him. In the background, most of the others were either staring blank or scratching their heads, aside from Sagawa who was just laughing out loud.

Pretty: "I want a cute boy! Can I keep him?"

Rikki: "What are you doing? Leave me alone!"

Sagawa: "Hahahahaha, fine by me."

Rikki: "Aniki, save me!"

Sky: "I don't think this is within my power. Sorry."

Enlil: "Geesh, has everyone gone insane now?"

Sky: "Well… better him than me."

_Numbers Hunt status report:_

_Numbers 59 and 41 recaptured;_

_Note for life: be careful how cute you are._

* * *

That evening, Sky came home and felt as tired as a slave.

Sky: "Phew, what a crazy day. I can't believe how many things happened today."

Upon entering, he took a look at his current home. Flint was watching his show on TV from the couch, and Enlil was in the kitchen making something edable.

Flint: "Sky-sama."

Enlil: "Welcome back."

Sky: "Aye, aye, I suppose. _Well, I suppose this is my life now. I have a talking robot as a partner… And a girl as a room-mate that constantly turns red for who-knows what reason..."_

And all the sudden, Pakka appeared from the kitchen, still chewing a half-eaten sandwich…

Pakka: "There you are, pupil! Today we settle things for good, I will become the strongest of the strong, you'll s- ACK, I bit my tongue!"

Enlil: "You behave yourself! You came uninvited and you're being impolite, baka!"

Pakka: "Indeed, my name is Pakka."

Enlil: "That's not what I said!"

Sky: _"… and a crazy jerk with hearing problems trying to act like Superman…"_

Then, Sky heard a knock at the door. He opened it, and saw Nico with a small package.

Nico: "Sorry to disturb. (blush) Uhm, I heard you have had a crazy day today, so… (hands it over) Rosemary onee-sama made these eggrolls for you."

Sky: "Oh, how toughtful. Thanks. (takes the package)"

Nico: "I hope you like them. And uhm… If you wish to take break, I got a new Vergilian Chronicles expansion set, to cool the nerves."

Sky: "Uhm… I'll think on it."

And so, after she left, and Sky shut the door…

Sky: "(-_-) _Like heck am I opening something Rosemary made. A gamer girl and a stalker that makes things blow up on contact are also a part of the package now_."

He came to the trash-can, and upon opening it to dispose the (most likely) dangerous package, he saw something else that stunned him.

Sky: "(O_o) Hm?"

Rikki: "Please don't say it out loud, aniki."

Rikki crawled into the trash-can an unknown amount of time ago, and was now hiding inside (fortunately, there was no trash left within).

Sky: "Rikki, why are you hiding in the garbage?"

Rikki: "Because that creepy doll-girl is out to get me."

Sky: "Get you how?"

Rikki: "She keeps trying to make me put on a bunch of weird cosplay costumes. She keeps calling them 'cute' and I don't like it."

Sky: "I'm pretty sure she won't find you in my house."

Rikki: "You have no idea. She is everywhere, aniki. Everywhere!"

Sky: "(sigh) Sadly, I know the feeling. Better you than me, I guess. So, shall I just leave you in or…?"

Rikki: "I think I'll manage."

It was Rikki that took the can-lid out of Sky's hand and put it back on. Afterwards, Rikki just pretended to be the content of the can. Believe me, you don't want to hear what occured to him afterwards.

Sky: "_And there's a nice little kid that thinks I'm his big brother, and now there's also a girly midget with an obsession for cute things."_

He then tought of his teacher, Sagawa, and his landlord, mrs. Bara.

Sky: _"Not to mention a very unusual old lady that is my landlord, and a duel-aprooving old guy that is my teacher. All in all, I made a whole lot of weird friends lately. But…"_

The following sentence, I'm afraid he said out loud:

Sky: "Why didn't I see Keira-chan today either?!"

That statement attracted some unwanted attention, as Enlil, Pakka and Flint gave him a weird look.

Sky: "Uhm… I'm really, really tired. I think I'll be off to bed."

Enlil: "But it's not bedtime yet."

Sky: "I think my discharged Sky High would disagree. Later then."

And so, he made his way upstairs to his room.

Once there, he was barely looking where he was walking, and just crawled his way to the bed.

Sky: "Gosh, my life turned out so complicated now. Sky-High, Numbers, Wind-ups, I need some rest."

He just lolled himself on the bed, and fell like a log on the soft mattress.

Sky: "Ah, the sanctuary."

But…

Sky: "Eh?"

As he layed himself wide on the bed, he felt something with his right hand.

Sky: "What the…"

It was soft and silky, and according to the feel, quite long and attached to a warm, round surface.

He slowly, and barely, turned his head right…

Sky: "Huh?"

Where…

Terry: "(:3) Staaaaaareeee…"

There was an unbelievably pretty girl lying in bed next to him. The thing he was stroking was her long, blonde hair.

Sky: "…. (O_O) BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The sight shocked him beyond his extremes! He fell out of bed and almost lost his eyeballs in the process!

Sky: "T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Terry?!"

You remember Terry, right? The pretty blonde girl that made a huge hole in Bara's roof by skydiving, and the one that kept sending Sky exotic postcards for quite a while now?

Terry: "Yo! Whassup, cous'? Have you missed me?"

Outside the room…

Enlil was walking upstairs with a trey of food. For some reason, she did not catch up on SKy's latest scream at all.

Enlil: "Sky-kun told me I was amazing today. (giggles) The poor thing must be tired out now, I think a nice dinner is all he needs."

And when she walked past Sky's room, she heard this comming from the other side:

_Terry: "Try harder, it's not like it's your first time!"_

_Sky: "Shut up! I hate this position!"_

Enlil: "Huh?"

Then there was a loud thud.

_Terry: "OWW! You beast, you learned some new moves."_

Enlil: "(blush-blast) Heh! Whose voice was that?"

_Sky: "Stop moving like that, I can't catch up!"_

_Terry: "Slowpoke. Have you tried pushing like THIS?"_

_Sky: "AYE! Get off! Get off!"_

_Terry: "Man up a little, you should be leading, y'know?"_

Enlil: "HEH?

Enlil's premature conclusion of the situation was a bit… well, there's an age restriction for things like that. Believe me, if it wasn't me writing this, I'd be getting the wrong idea as well.

Enlil: "Sky-kun?"

She opened up the door to his room, and… Oh boy.

Sky&Terry: "Heh?"

This was the sight: Sky was lying on the bed. And Terry was lying atop of him, albeit with her knees and hands being the only things touching the bed. It looked quite like they were hugging, although it was Terry that pinned Sky to the ground like this.

Well, if you heard all of that, and you saw this kind of scene, what would you assume? Enlil only saw Sky with a beautiful girl in this kind of position.

Enlil: "(O.O) ECK?"

Sky: "Uhhh… AH! W-w-w-wait, it's not what it looks like!"

Terry: "(winks) Yo! Terry's the name. Nice to meet you."

Enlil: "(O_O) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!?"

And the whole neighbourhood just heard a very loud:

_Enlil: "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING OOOOOOOOOOONN!?"_

* * *

BONUS!

Flint&Enlil: "Numbers Math Trivia!"

Enlil: "Today's Number of choice is…"

(Nyctophobia's card appears)

Enlil: "**Number 79: Nyctophobia**. Can you figure out what it's Number stands for?"

Flint: "Let's find out. Here's the data."

**Number 79: Nyctophobia/ Queen of Darkness- Empress Fright **(Xyz/ DARK/ rank 8/ Zombie-type/ ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1000)- 2 level 8 DARK monsters**  
**- During your Main phase: you can detach 1 of this card's Xyz materials; add 1 Spell card from your deck that has an effect that can destroy a card(s) on the field (except itself) to your hand, then activate it and shuffle your deck.  
+ Anime effect: This card can only be destroyed by battle with another "Number" monster.

Flint: "The 1970s were said to be the spookiest decade of the 20th century. The greatest amount of ghost stories, unsolved mysteries and paranormal activity was recorded during this era."

Enlil: "Just like the 70s were the a spooky decade, this Number from the 70s series is entirely based on fright."

Flint: "However, it's a Number 79, signifying the last year of the 70s. When we last confronted this Number, our main mission was to defeat the fear, and that was the last time it ever rampaged about."

Enlil: "As expected of Sky-kun and Rikki-san, they defeated their fears, didn't they? Also, didn't Sky-kun mention it was a remake of a 1979 movie monster?"

Flint: "Frankly, I think he just made that up."

* * *

/ending song: "Mosaic Kakera" by Sunset Swisho ("Code Geass", 2007)/

(a line of blendings of various pictures…)

(one in which Sky is observing the rain of shinig cards in the night-sky, this being the Numbers raining down…)_**  
MOSAIC kakera  
Hitotsu  
Hitotsu tsunagi awasete  
Egaite yuku**_

(… and the shape of Shining Knighcorn appears in the sky)_**  
Anata ga  
Kureta  
Deai to wakare mo**_

(one showing Sky and Enlil walking to school)

(one showing Sky trying to fix Flint on his desk… Wind-up Zenmaister appears in his shadow)_**  
Konna hazu ja nai  
Sou ommotte nemuri**_

(one showing Enlil dancing on a windy meadow with leaves flying around her… Divine Wind appears in ghost next to her)_**  
Mezamereba itsumo no  
Kawaranai karamawari**_

(one showing Rikki hiding behind Sky as they pass next to a scary movie theathre… Nyctophobia ghosts in above the cinema)_**  
Imi  
Mo naku kurikaeshi  
**_(one showing Pakka and Sky arguing over something, most likely regarding rulings of cards that were on the table… Galileon and Thermophilos ghost inside their shadows in a similar conflict)

_**MOSAIC kakera  
Azaya-  
-Ka ni utsusu kako no uso mo ayamachi mo**_

(one showing Rosemary drinking her tea while reading a book… marked with bombs and rockets… Big Bang Boom Box appears in ghost next to her)_**  
Keshite shimaitai to omoeba omou hodo  
**_

(one showing Nico playing a game on screen, smiling towards the viewer… Ruinvana ghosts in above the screen)_**  
Furikaereba soko ni aru START LINE  
Mada susunja inai  
**_

(one showing a prophet's stand, with a cloaked girl reading cards… an enshadowed humanoid monster appears above her, with thunderstrkes in the background)_**  
Mou ichido yume wo hiroi atsumete miyou**_

(one showing Terry walking in on Sky while in the bathroom! She seems to find this hillarious, and Sky is furious, while Enlil panickingly blushes outside…)_**  
MOSAIC kakera  
Hitotsu  
Hitotsu tsunagi awasete  
Egaite yuku  
**_

(one showing Keira walking down the dark alley, as a colossal monster appears above her, and enshrouds the entire field in darkness)_**  
Anata ga  
Kureta  
Deai to wakare mo**_

* * *

(next time)

Terry: "Yo! Finally, I make an appearance in Number Wars. The unrivaling, unrepetitive, unpredictable Terry is in the house! I know what you were thinking, but relax, nothing like that ever happened between me and Sky. He is pretty much hopeless without me, he couldn't have possibly handled it all without my help. I'll be showing my true power on our next encounter and- Wait a minute, am I supposed to make a preview or something?"

_(net episode preview, which someone else (Terry) forgot to mention:_

_"After a long last, Sky is reunited with his cousin Terry, but when the two exchange stories and show their strength to each other, Sky is shocked to see how much Terry has misunderstood the meaning of his Sky-High. And while everyone takes Sky's side, the upset Terry encounters a fierce enemy. Can Sky-High destroy this utterly dishonorable combo?")_

Terry: "Next time on Number Wars: 'Honor of a Duelist: The Fierce FTK!' EH? What the heck, my name is not in the title of my debut? What kind of show are you people running here?"

* * *

Card intel:

**Dark Tram 8** (DARK/ level 3/ Machine-type/ ATK: 800/ DEF: 800)- When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: you can target 1 face-up monster on the field; It looses 700 ATK and DEF until the End phase.

**Dark Tram 7** (DARK/ level 3/ Machine-type/ ATK: 700/ DEF: 700)- When this card is destroyed by battle: you can target 1 face-up monster on the field; It gains 800 ATK until the End phase.

**Dark Tram 11** (DARK/ level 3/ Machine-type/ ATK: 1100/ DEF: 1100)- When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by a card effect: you can have 1 face-up monster you control gain 1100 DEF.

**Number 26: Midnight Tram/ Dark Lane Patrol, Midnight Tram **(Xyz/DARK/ rank 3/ Machine-type/ ATK: 300/ DEF: 2300)- 3 level 3 monsters  
- Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card: destroy 1 face-up monster on the field whose ATK is lower than this card's DEF.

**Level Bell** (Spell, Normal)- Pay 800 Life points. Until the End phase, increase the levels of all monsters currently face-up on the field by 1. You can only activate 1 "Level Bell" per turn.

**Gummi Ursa/ Chewgum Gumakuma** (WATER/ level 4/ Beast-type/ ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1800)- When the activation of a Spell or Trap card you control is negated by the effect of a card your opponent controls: after your card is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special summon this card from your hand. When a "Gummi" monster is Special summoned, except "Gummi Ursa": This card gains 500 ATK until the End phase.

**Gummi Toad/ Chewgum Kerogero** (WATER/ level 3/ Aqua-type/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)- When you Normal summon or Special summon a "Gummi" monster, except by it's own effect: you can Special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, when a "Gummi" monster is Special summoned, except "Gummi Toad": you can Normal summon again during this turn, in addition to your usual Normal summon or set.

**Gummi Blowback/ Chewgum Bubble Blow** (Trap, Normal)- When a "Gummi" monster you control is destroyed by either battle or by card effect: discard 1 card; Special summon 1 level 4 or lower "Gummi" monster from your deck with a different name than the destroyed monster.

**Gummi Parrot/ Chewgum Omumu** (WIND/ level 4/ Winged Beast-type/ ATK: 500/ DEF 2000)- During your Standby phase, if you control no monsters and the only monsters in your Graveyard are "Gummi" monsters: you can Special summon this card from your Graveyard. If you do, and this card is destroyed afterwards: banish it. When a "Gummi" monster is Special summoned, except "Gummi Parrot": you can change the Battle position of 1 face-up monster on the field.

**Gummi Monkey/ Chewgum Samusaru** (EARTH/ level 4/ Beast-type/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1000)- Once per turn, when a "Gummi" monster is Special summoned, except "Gummi Monkey": you can return 1 face-up monster on the field to the hand. If the returned monster was an Xyz monster: inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Xyz material sent to the Graveyard by this effect.

**Gummi Bounce/ Chewgum Bubble Burst** (Spell, Normal)- Tribute 1 "Gummi" monster: Special summon 1 "Gummi" monster from your Graveyard with a different name and level than the tributed monster. During the End phase, return all monsters summoned in this way from the field to the hand.

**Spartan Gate** (Trap, Normal)- Face-up monsters on the field that cannot be destroyed by battle (under any conditions and by either card's effect) lose 500 ATK, and they cannot attack directly during this turn.

**Gummi Girl/ Chewgum Kokonoko** (LIGHT/ level 4/ Spellcaster-type/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000)- Cannot be Special summoned except by card effects that specifically Special summon "Gummi" monsters. Once per turn: you can Special summon 1 "Gummi" monster from your hand; It cannot attack during the turn you do this.

**Gummi Warrior Chugamma** (Xyz/ LIGHT/ rank 4/ Warrior-type/ ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1900)- 2 level 4 monsters  
- When this card is Xyz summoned using only "Gummi" monsters as Xyz materials: negate the effects of all other face-up Xyz monsters on the field. Once per turn, when this card destroys an Xyz monster by battle: you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card and select 1 Xyz monster your opponent controls; This card can attack again in a row, by selecting that monster as the attack target.


End file.
